Dream or Not
by MoonRaven95
Summary: When something unexpected happens you usually freeze, right? Or at least get confused and try to convince yourself it's just a dream. I manage to find myself in the world of Detective Conan. What has happened and what will happen next? Weaving a web of half-truths is likely option and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Hang on tight with me, friends and allies! CHAP 1-8 REWRITTEN
1. The beginning

**Hey, people. I re-vamped a couple of these first chapters. I hope you like these ones better. :)**

**I kept the Pov changes the same though. Mostly. I don't remember anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

_A dark figure walked around a huge machine and pressed some buttons on it. He muttered something himself and pressed a big red button while pulling a lever next to it down. The machine shook for a while and the lights on it blinked but it calmed down then. The man looked around the room himself and the machine but didn't notice anything new there. The machine hadn't done what it was supposed to do._

"_Shimatta!" The man cursed and kicked the machine. "Still not working! It's better work in two months or the engineers will found themselves killed!" With those words he left the room his lab coat swishing behind him. A woman leaning to the door frame watched after him and lit a smoke then. She glanced at a screen above the control panel of the machine and smirked. Something had happened. That man was just too dumb to realize it._

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly sure what happened. Maybe it was because I was so tired at the time but the things that happened after that… It would have been impossible to explain them to anyone. Not that I would've tried it that often.<p>

I was walking home from my friend's place after planning to have DC anime marathon with them on the next weekend. But at that time all I wanted was go to sleep. Thus I decided to take a short-cut through a little side-street. But when I reached the end of the street I was more than a bit surprised. It was a mid-day there and the landscapes were different too. The buildings looked wrong and… even the atmosphere was a bit wrong too.

I started to cross the street. No cars were around. At least at that moment. I checked the time from my wrist watch. It was about 4pm. Several minutes ago, when I hadn't walked through that side-street, it had been 7:30pm…

Something flashed in the edge of my field of vision and I heard brakes screeching. I slowly lifted my head up. A blue car with two white stripes across the bonnet of it. Viper, to be exact. It was coming towards me without slowing down at all. I didn't manage to dodge it; I was far too confused about what had happened. And one thing made me even more confused: the driver of that car. She had a short brown hair and a butterfly tattoo under her left eye. I recognized her! She was Chianti, a sniper of Black Organization from my favorite manga Detective Conan!

The car hit me and I flew to the side walk. As soon as I hit the ground I saw another car behind Chianti's. A black Porsche 356A.

"_What the-?"_

After those cars had driven away I tried to get up. I found it impossible. My whole body hurt and I felt dizzy. The edges of my vision turned black and fuzzy and before I realized it, I floated into the blissful darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Other's PoV<strong>

Chianti was a bad mood. She hadn't got to shoot the target. Actually she hadn't got to shoot anyone that day! First the sudden rain, then backing off and finally Akai Shuichi interfering. Not to mention that Kir most likely had been caught by FBI and now some random girl had run under her car.

"And if she made even one scratch… I swear I'll kill her…" She muttered angrily while practicing shooting in the simulation room. She took the aim and pulled the trigger. The target lived. She had missed the target again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, girl, you shouldn't be sleeping in a place like this." An old woman kneeled beside a girl who lied on the ground on her face. The girl had a violet jacket, blue jeans and a shoulder bag. Her hair was light brown but about the eye color the woman couldn't say anything. Neither about the girl's nationality or name. She was quite tall for her estimated age though which must have been somewhere around fifteen to eighteen. The woman tried to lift the girl to sit up but noticed that the girl was bleeding from her temple and from her mouth.<p>

"I- I have to call an ambulance!" The woman realized and dialed the emergency number. In ten minutes the ambulance had arrived.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haido central hospital<strong>

"I just found her lying on the side-walk. I have no idea of who she is…" Jodie heard a female voice on the corridor. She turned around the corner and saw an old Japanese woman talking to the doctor. The doctor gave a gently smile to the woman and said: "I think you should go home and rest a bit. We'll inform you when the girl wakes up but right now it seems she is in coma."

"Yes…" The woman nodded slowly.

"No need to worry. She is not badly injured but as I said: we don't know when she will wake up." The doctor continued to calm the woman down but had to leave soon to check other patients. Jodie walked to the woman.

"Can I help you?" The American said.

"No, I'm fine…" The woman started but changed her mind. "Actually you can… Would you take this bag to the girl's room? I'll give you the number."

Before Jodie could answer the woman had given the purple shoulder bag that the agent presumed to belong to that unknown girl and told the number of that mysterious girl's room. Then the old lady had left. Jodie sighed in defeat but headed to the stairs. On the way there the foreigner took a notice in the room number she had gotten… That room was right next to Mizunashi Rena's room.

* * *

><p>Jodie knocked on the door. A quiet answer told her to come in. She entered to the room and saw a young girl lying on the hospital bed and a nurse adjusting the pillow under her head.<p>

"Oh, you're her friend? Good that you came but I don't think she will wake up today yet. She was hit quite badly." The nurse smiled and left the room before Jodie managed to say anything.

"Well… since I'm your _friend_ now I think I should know who you are." The FBI agent told to the unconscious girl in front of her. The only reply she got was the girl even breathing behind the oxygen mask.

"I hope you don't mind if I check out your bag… To find your name." Jodie placed the bag on a table by the end of the hospital room and opened it. She found a calendar she found from there and took it out. The calendar was pretty simple and clean. It only had a lot of paper pieces and post-it notes between the pages and some drawings all around the gaps between the markings such as: _'Meet-up with M-chan!'_. Jodie flicked through the calendar but didn't find any signs or indicators about the girl's identity. She sighed and put the calendar on the table.

"Wait a minute…" The agent picked up the calendar again and opened from the page she had seen some drawings. One of the drawings had caught her interest. It was her own picture and even her name written beneath it. Jodie froze as she saw the other pictures. Pictures about Akai Shuichi, Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai… even about Vermouth and some other organization members she could identify.

"Who…Who an earth are you?" Jodie said quietly as she looked up at the sleeping girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And cut. Here is was. Tell me was it any better if you happen to read this one. Okay? Okay. :)**


	2. Months in coma

**A/N: And chapter two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

"Okay, I have to calm down now…" Jodie mumbled to herself when she hurried to the hospital room that FBI used as a meeting room. She was carrying the calendar of that girl who lied in coma.

"But how is possible that she knows what some of the organization members look like. Especially about these members who we already know… They are pretty high-ranked… And how does she know about us?" Jodie stopped in mid-step. Should she tell about the girl to the other FBI agents? The girl was in coma just like Mizunashi Rena probably because of some kind of accident … but it was far too big coincidence.

"Maybe… I don't tell about her yet. I don't know that much yet and it seems she won't endanger us right now… In any way… Yes, I must not do hasty decisions." The woman turned around, heading back to the girl's hospital room. She put the calendar back to the girl's bag and left.

* * *

><p>Kaikyone Sakiko walked on the corridor of the hospital. Two weeks had passed from the day she had found that young girl. Time to time she came to see if anything had happened in the girl's condition. She always brought something with her. Usually flowers or paper cranes. Sakiko stepped in the girl's room after knocking the door twice. No one was there.<p>

"Mumei-chan… I brought some flowers this time. I hope you like them…" The woman said and put some buttercups to a water glass. She had started to call the girl 'Mumei-chan'(meaning 'no name') since she didn't know her name but didn't want to call her 'girl' all the time. She sat on a chair next to the girl's bed. Sakiko had a lot of time to use because her three sons had already left home and her husband died several years ago.

The girl breathed evenly but didn't show any signs about waking up. Sakiko rose up slowly. It was the time to her to go home. She was taking a step towards the door when she heard a quiet voice. The girl was muttering something.

"Mumei-chan…?" Sakiko approached the bed and leaned closer to hear what the girl was saying.

Quietly the girl whispered two sentences in Japanese: _"Rena-san, you should wake up. It's no good if you are sleeping now…"_

"Mumei-chan, you are the one who should wake up." Sakiko smiled, smoothing the girl's cheek gently before leaving.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Several months later, April<strong>

Jodie yawned. She was again in the room of that unconscious girl. And once again a bunch of questions floated in her mind. Who was this girl? What did she know? Was she a spy? And why there weren't any signs about her identity?

"_Should I already give up? How can I find anything about her if all I know is the hair color and she draws pretty well?"_ She hadn't told other FBI agents about the girl. Not even mentioned her during those five months they had been at the hospital.

The female agent closed the door behind her and started to walk randomly around the corridors. Sometimes she stopped to give some orders and advices to other agents who were keeping a watch. After a while, when she was finishing a conversation with James Black, a Japanese woman came to talk to her. Jodie recognized she was the same woman who had given the girl's bag to her.

"May I talk to you?" The woman asked politely.

"Yes…" Jodie answered. "James, could you wait a bit?"

"It's about the girl… Since you are her friend I thought you should know…" The woman began.

"Sorry, but what makes you think I'm her friend?" Jodie interrupted. "I'm not denying it, just curious."

"I found a drawing about you when I tried to find out what was her name… Anyways, two weeks after the girl came here, she talked." Sakiko told her.

"Did she wake up then? I haven't seen her awake."

"Ah, no…" The old lady shook her head slightly. "She only said two sentences in her sleep."

"What did she say?" Jodie asked. When the woman told what the girl had said, Jodie was shocked. That girl had arrived to the hospital about an hour after Mizunashi Rena. How it was possible that she knew about the reporter? Or was this yet again another coincidence?

"Well, I have to go now. Take care!" The old woman said and left. Slowly Jodie turned back to address Black about their previous conversation topic. Whatever that had been…

"Jodie-kun? Who is the girl that woman was talking about?" Black asked a bit warily.

"I… I don't know much about that girl…"

"But at least something?" Akai remarked, appearing behind Black.

"Shuu, when did you come?" Jodie asked with surprise in her voice. Damn Akai and his stealthy steps. She hadn't heard anything when the man had sneaked to them. Even Black seemed a bit startled.

"A few minutes ago…" Akai shrugged. "But you were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't notice it. What is this all about?"

"There is a girl in this hospital in a coma. She was brought here on the same day than Mizunashi Rena about an hour later. I heard that she probably had been hit by a car but since no one had seen it, it's not sure at all. I have no idea who is she and no one has tried to contact her cell phone I found from her bag." Jodie explained.

"And you got involved in this how?" Akai asked.

"It just happened, nothing important at all." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Is there anything else about her? Than her words we just heard from that woman?" Black asked.

"The pictures in her calendar." Jodie said quietly. When Black frowned, she explained, "I found her calendar. She has drawn a lot…"

"What does make it… weird then?"

"The people she has drawn. I-It's probably better if I show you."

* * *

><p>"Well, what a coincidence… Right next to Mizunashi's room." Akai smirked when Jodie opened the door and they stepped in.<p>

"Yeah…" The female opened the girl's bag and took the calendar. "Here."

Black took the calendar. He froze when he saw the drawings. "This… How?" He mumbled and gave the calendar then to Akai. When the other FBI agent saw the pictures he just chuckled a bit but didn't say anything about them.

"Shuu?" Jodie asked carefully.

"Nothing special. She could have seen these organization members at streets but haven't had any ideas who they actually are." He stated as he gave the calendar back to Jodie who put it back to the shoulder bag. "My opinion is to ignore her for now. She is still in a coma and won't harm us. And if no one has tried to contact her it means no one misses her."

"But isn't it weird that there is no signs about her identity? And what were those weird words then? She seems to know something about Mizunashi." Jodie argued.

"It's not my head-ache. Like I just said, she is still in a coma. I bet she won't endanger our mission here. And if she happens to wake up… we shall think about it if it occurs."

* * *

><p>Jodie and Black left the room. Akai told them he was going to stay there for a while. The girl slept peacefully and nothing told that something would have been wrong.<p>

"So, what brings you here? And how is possible that anyone hasn't asked about you or tried to contact you?" Akai asked aloud even though he knew the girl wouldn't answer. "I guess you are not going to wake up." He continued. The girl didn't react in any way. Akai walked a bit closer but stopped when the girl frowned. A weak voice spoke quietly but Akai could hear a hint of fear in the voice.

"_Rena-san, wake up already! They are coming. They are here soon!"_

By an instinct Akai grabbed the girl's shoulder and shook it carefully.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked her but she was again deep in her sleep. "Won't you wake up?" He added a bit quietly before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-da. As you can see, some typos are also fixed up.**

**Sorry for the people whose review-replies are vanishing now but I guess you have had more than enought time to read and re-read them, right?**


	3. Awakening

**A/N: When I'm reading this afterwards, I get some shivers. *shudders* It's scary to see what sort of thoughts I had back then. You know... It's my imagination all of these but where do I get ideas? My subconscious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

_I was in a void. Or then I wasn't. The space I laid – or floated – was pitch black, like deep and dark water. I could breathe just fine there but all of my limbs were heavy. Like they had been made of lead._

_I laid on my back and tried to look around. Right above me was something that resembled the surface of water but above that wasn't anything I could have called 'a sky'. The water like thing continued there and was also black, maybe even more than the one that surrounded me._

_I don't know how long time I was like that. Three minutes? An hour? Several hours? A day? I wasn't sure at all._

_Suddenly I noticed that I was standing on my own two feet. The surface-like thing was above my head but below my feet wasn't anything. The emptiness – or water – continued there. Now I was able to move my legs and my arms. I took some steps. I noticed it was pretty easy but not as easy as… where I usually was._

"_Where am I?" I thought for the first time. And of course I didn't get any answer. There weren't anyone else with me. Or was there? I saw someone a couple of meters away from me. She lay on her back like I had earlier and seemed to be asleep. I recognized who was that woman._

"_Is she…?" I ran next to her. I couldn't have mistaken her. "Mizunashi Rena…"_

_I was shocked. What an earth was going on? Was this a weird dream – or nightmare? Or was this a bad fantasy story? I truly hoped this was just a dream. But if this was a dream…why I hadn't woken up already?_

"_Wha- What is this? What is happening?" I watched the unconscious newsreader and grabbed her shoulders. "Rena-san, you should wake up. It's no good if you are sleeping now…" Suddenly something touched my cheek._

"Mumei-chan, you are the one who should wake up." _A voice said but it sounded to come from somewhere very far away and echo a bit. I looked around but I didn't see anything. I shook Mizunashi's shoulders even more. Tears appeared in my eyes when she didn't react at all. "Please, wake up… I… I don't want to be here alone… This place is scary…"_

* * *

><p><em>I stood silently beside her. I didn't want to wander around that weird place. Time to time I felt that someone else were also there but I never saw anyone. When I stood like that I wasn't hungry or thirsty or didn't need any sleep. I only feared that I would have been alone.<em>

_Time passed and I got a bad feeling. Something was coming toward us. I frowned and saw shadows far away from us. One of them came closer and I recognized it as a crow holding a cell phone in his leg. The crow flew around, sometimes came closer but always flew further, like he hadn't noticed us. Once he landed right next to us. He held the cell phone right in front of his face and pressed some buttons._

_Nine presses, nine sounds, nine notes that formed a melody._

"_That melody… Nanatsu no ko?" My eyes widened. The crow flew away and didn't come back._

"_Rena-san, wake up already! They are coming! They are here soon!" I shook the unconscious reporter's shoulders once again. "One… one of them might already be here…" I added quietly._

_Something touched my shoulder, shook it a bit. I also heard a male voice. It came very far away and I barely even heard what he said._

"Hey, are you alright? …Won't you wake up?" _Those words made me cry. I wanted to shout and tell where I was but my voice was stuck in my throat._

"_I'm here. Help me! I want to get out from here!" I tried but all what came from my mouth was a pitiful fizzle. I started to float away from Mizunashi. My legs didn't obey me anymore and when I tried to run I fell on my face._

"_I wanna get out from here!" I screamed in my mind while floating along streams that tossed me around further and further away from the place where Mizunashi was. I swallowed some water and coughed. And finally I didn't feel anything anymore._

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open. I felt dizzy and barely even saw anything. But I could see that I was lying in a dark place. It was a room. Slowly I sat up and looked around. Now I saw much better. The lights of the room were off and made the room pretty shadowy. But everything was pretty light. The walls, bed sheets, curtains… Everything was grey, not black. The room resembled pretty much a hospital room.<p>

The door of the room opened and a nurse stepped in. She was pretty young and seemed surprised when she saw me awake.

"Oh, you have woken up. That's good. Are you okay?" She asked. I licked my dry lips.

"I think so." I mumbled weakly. "What has happened?"

"You have been in coma for a while. I heard you probably were hit by a car." The nurse explained.

"How…How long time…?"

"Five months."

"Five…" I let out a breath I hadn't realized to be holding. Five months was something I hadn't expected.

"It's eight in the evening right now, I think you should sleep over the night. I'll bring you some food at tomorrow morning then."

"Okay. I really am kinda tired." I agreed tiredly and leant my head back to the pillow.

"But before letting you fall asleep again… What is your name?"

"Okiya… Tsukiko…" I muttered half asleep.

"Thank you." The nurse left and I floated into a dreamland that this time was a peaceful one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These chapters are ridiculously short... It's a wonder any of you bothered to read further than these first chapters...**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: And now the fourth chapter is rewritten. I added some details to this one too. And changed the PoV entirely to the Third person's. It was surprisingly hard but I've done my decision and it'll hold until all the chapter prior restart of this fic are done. I hope you enjoy this new version. You are welcome to review this chapter too but the answers will come to the newest one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Waking up on the next morning was hard. Tsukiko felt like she had slept only a few hours. The girl yawned and looked around. The room was brighter and now she could see everything better.

"Geez, I'm so tired…" The blonde mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. After the long rest in actually surprisingly comfy hospital bed it felt good to stretch properly and feel the joints pop on their proper places… Once the mandatory cat-imitation was done, Tsukiko noticed something near the bed. A chair and her clothes neatly folded on it. And on the top of her clothes was a little piece of paper. The girl took the paper and began to read it.

"_These are your clothes you had when you were brought here. We have washed them and the items, which were in the pockets of your jacket, are now in your bag.  
>If you want to you can walk around the hospital in your own clothes but we still hope that you'll sleep and eat in your own room. We also hope that you won't leave the hospital in any case. Your wounds are not fully healed yet and you have just woken up… Bla bla bla…"<em> The girl didn't read it 'til the end. She had already gotten the point. She'd be able to walk around without looking like a patient but she mustn't leave the hospital. Okay, she wasn't going to do it then. Leaving the hospital that was.

* * *

><p>Jodie stretched while walking on the corridors of the hospital. Somehow she had managed to get some sleep last night a bit but not that much. After all the agent needed to be alert during all the times.<p>

"Oh, excuse me miss…" The woman heard behind her. It was the same nurse she had met before in that unknown girl's room.

"Yes?"

"The girl you were worrying about… She woke up last night." The nurse told the American woman. Jodie nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear. Has she told her name?"

"Hai, she is Okiya Tsukiko."

"Thank you for this information. I'll visit her later so she can rest a bit first." Jodie smiled. The nurse bowed a bit and left then to check the rest of her patients. Jodie watched after the woman's retreating back but left soon too. The agent was right now heading to Professor Agasa Hiroshi's house where a boy named Edogawa Conan waited for her. The boy had something very important to tell to her.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko yawned again and lifted her legs down from the bed. It felt weird after lying still for so long time. Slowly she was up though, standing on her own two feet. The blonde took a step and another one. It was slow progress and in the half way across the room Tsukiko had to lean against the wall for support.<p>

"Is this was the little mermaid felt like when she got legs?" The girl muttered but continued walking then. The distance was only three meters but for her it felt like three _kilo_meters. Eventually Tsukiko reached the far wall opposite the bed though. There were a little table and another chair there and on that chair she collapsed on. A moment later the girl noted her bag placed on the table. Tsukiko opened the bag. Everything in there was in a different order than previously and it meant only one thing: someone had rummaged through it. Instant paranoia struck Tsukiko but she shrugged it away. Maybe it had been done only in order to find out who she was…

Slowly, the girl made her way back to the bed. This time it was a bit easier. Once there, Tsukiko changed into her clothes and sat down on the chair next to the bed with a sigh. Getting exhausted so quickly…Well, it was only expected.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. It was the same nurse than the one who had come to check on the girl on the previous evening. Now she had a breakfast tray with her.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" The nurse greeted with a smile. "I brought some breakfast for you."

"Thank you." Tsukiko said quietly and offered a smile back. Her throat was feeling a bit hoarse after the time of disuse.

"I have to say you speak very fluent Japanese even though you look a bit like a foreigner. Have you been here a long time?"

"Well, kinda long, yes." Tsukiko replied a bit nervously while inwardly she screaming and panicking. _"'Japanese'? 'Been here'? What? Am I in Japan now? What an earth has happened?"_

"Oh, sorry, my mistake…" The nurse suddenly apologized. "Of course you have roots in Japan, more or less, since your name is Okiya Tsukiko."

"That's okay, I'm used to it." The blonde girl gave a tight smile. Maybe it was better for her to pretend that she was – indeed – Japanese.

* * *

><p>The nurse left and Tsukiko ate the porridge the woman had brought. At the same time the girl drew a new picture to her calendar. It was a habit of hers, drawing whenever possible. When the drawing was finished Tsukiko smiled – the picture was pretty good – and wrote a sentence in English under it. After that she took her bag and checked what exactly she had had with her on this impromptu trip… Tsukiko had her green cell phone and its battery charger, her calendar that she'd leave on the table, a pencil case, a little mirror and… a glasses case.<p>

"What is this doing here?" Tsukiko frowned and opened the case, finding a pair of familiar eye glasses. They belonged to her friend K-chan from junior high who had got new ones a few weeks ago. That was when Tsukiko had asked the other girl if she would give her the old ones. The blonde put the glasses on her face. The lenses weren't too strong but still the wrong prescription so she could feel how she had to automatically squint when she had them on. When Tsukiko glanced at her reflection in the little hand mirror, she noticed how she looked very different with glasses. More like a Japanese girl, though her hair color was far too blond. The girl smiled: maybe she could use these glasses as a disguise. Although she wasn't exactly sure from what she should hide.

When Tsukiko placed her bag back on the table she noticed some blue car paint in the buckle of the bag's strap. "Hmm… Where has this come from?" The girl mused aloud but let it be. When leaving the hospital room, Tsukiko took her cellphone with her. The phone fees be damned, she had to contact her family somehow.

* * *

><p>"Oh, one of them is in this hospital?" Akai spoke to his phone. He was on the roof of the Haido Central Hospital and observing the surrounding area with a pair of binoculars. Jodie, who was at the other end of the line, was explaining the situation to the man. The tired-looking agent headed to the door that led inside the hospital. "Roger…" He stated before hanging up the call. Right when he was descending the stairs, the phone beeped, indicating the arrival of a new message. Once checking from whom the message was, Akai opened it in mild puzzlement. The contents of the message made the stoic man blink in surprise.<p>

"_You'll look after her, won't you, Rye?  
>–Hibiki"<em>

Beneath the message was a photo of the girl lying unconscious in the room next to Mizunashi's.

"Nani…" The green-eyed man breathed and almost missed the person walking past him up to the roof.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko walked through the corridors and finally found a staircase that led to the rooftop of the hospital. When she was walking those stairs up, the girl passed someone who was coming the said stairs down. Somehow he seemed familiar to her but Tsukiko didn't remember meeting him before. Besides with the glasses she had on her face now, she couldn't really get a good look at him. Not to mention the fact Tsukiko wasn't really even trying to look at him. Nevertheless she got a feeling about meeting him before. Or at least seeing him somewhere. A feeling of familiarity.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sometimes… it's painful to know the truth…"<strong> A young girl, who passed him, mumbled quietly in English. She was obviously deep in her thoughts and not paying attention on her surroundings. Akai recognized her voice immediately and stopped dead on his tracks at the foot of the stairs. He looked up at the girl's retreating back with a slight frown on his face. The man had heard that voice on the previous day when he'd been in the room next to Mizunashi's… Checking the girl whom the message, he had just received, concerned.

"_What she is doing here? She should still be in coma… What is her connection to Hibiki?"_ Questions twirled around in the agent's mind but he pushed them aside, continuing his way towards Mizunashi Rena's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko closed the door behind her and opened her cell.<p>

"Hmm… I'll call to my brother… He should be answering… And not to worry about me as much as mum…" The girl scrolled down on his number and pressed the 'call' button.

"_The dialed number is not located. Please, check the number…"_ A metallic female voice said almost as soon as the call 'connected'.

"What an earth? Has he changed his number? How about mum then…" Tsukiko chose another number with a deep frown only to get the same response. A deep sigh. Where was she? And what should she, – no – what _could_ she do?

* * *

><p>Jodie was on her way back to hospital with Edogawa Conan. The boy was the one who had found out about the Organization member hiding somewhere in the hospital. It was the information she'd gone to listen earlier in the day. And right now the female agent had just informed Akai about the Crow, letting out a sigh right after the call disconnected.<p>

"What's up, Jodie-sensei? Is something bothering you?" Conan asked next to the woman.

"Only a bad timing…" Jodie muttered.

"Timing? Has something else happened then?" Black who was driving the car asked, glancing at his subordinate via the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, it's about that girl next to Mizunashi Rena's room. I heard she woke up last night." Jodie explained to the man.

"That is quite bad timing indeed. But right now we have to concentrate finding this organization member before they figure out Mizunashi's presence there..." Black admitted.

"Ano, what girl are you talking about?" Conan asked curiously, hiding his annoyance. He didn't really like information being kept from him even when those people were his allies. A presence of a girl whom FBI was taking interest in and that he didn't know about? Very irritating. Considering she only now woke up… But apparently he had to wait for the explanation for a moment longer.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it later." Jodie stated. "We have to keep the priority of things in our mind. And right now finding the organization member is the more important than worrying about a young girl. No matter what the odds of her presence being a mere coincidence are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! Tha same cliffie here than before! I've decided not to combine the chapters because then the numbering in the later ones about be screwed up. After all I refence constantly previous and up-coming chapters. So these rewritten chapters are still quite short even though I try to add the lenght a bit...**


	5. Surprise in surroundings

**A/N: This chapter stretched a bit too... But in a good way. :D I hope you like this. This explains a bit more Akai's behavior and the conversation between Tsukiko and Conan is better and... well, I quite properly wrote this again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

Tsukiko let out a deep sigh after sitting at the roof for about half an hour and thinking about her current situation. A bunch of questions were running about in her head, ready to form a hurricane. What an earth had happened? Where was she? Why was she there? And even when the girl was walking back to her room, those questions still bounced around.

* * *

><p>About at the half-way on the corridor of her room, the blonde stopped her approach. There were some people right in front of the door of her hospital room. Two tall ones, probably adults, and one shorter one. All of them seemed distinctly familiar despite them being at distance and Tsukiko still having her friend's glasses perched on her nose.<p>

"Tho- Those three…" The girl slipped behind a corner and lifted the glasses on her forehead. "I must have seen wrong…" She muttered, peeking to the corridor where those people still were talking about something. Now, when Tsukiko had a good look on them, she could easily recognize them and could only gulp at the realization. There was no room for further thoughts though as those three people entered her room.

"Oh no, I left my calendar on the table. If they see my drawings… I'm in trouble. In big trouble…"

* * *

><p>"Eh, where is she?" Jodie asked once the door was open and trio was met with an empty hospital room.<p>

"It seems she only eats here." Conan stated as he pointed a nearly empty plate on a table placed next to an open calendar. The boy took a good look on his surroundings but couldn't find anything noteworthy.

"She has drawn something again…" Jodie mused, picking up the calendar. "**Sometimes it's painful to know the truth.**" She read under the newest drawing. The picture had only one person in it. A young woman with a long black hair and friendly eyes. But right now her eyes were very sad and teary, and her smile wasn't that bright either. The Miyano Akemi in the picture wasn't watching towards the person who held the calendar, only the page's bottom corner in front of her.

"That sentence… I heard it not long ago." Akai thought aloud.

"Really? Who said it?" Jodie asked with great curiosity while keeping the page of the calendar towards her chest, hiding it effectively from view. The words made the man blink and realize he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Akai sighed, this time inwardly.

"It was a blond girl on her way to the roof a bit after you called. I doubt she is still there."

"What did she look like?" Conan asked then. Once Jodie had mentioned the girl on the way to the hospital, he was curious to know more about her. The boy still didn't know much though.

"She wore glasses and had a violet jacket. That's all I noticed since we were going to opposite directions. I doubt she noticed me… And I still stand in my opinion that we should ignore her." The message from Hibiki was in the agent's mind. While he had no idea what the other person wanted from the girl other than keeping her safe, Akai was certain it included keeping the girl out of the Organization business. And if no attention was drawn on her by the FBI…

"Do you think so after seeing this drawing she drew?" Jodie practically showed the drawing to Akai's face. The man frowned a bit and remained silent for a moment before answering carefully weighted words.

"Yes." The Silver Bullet finally stated, taking the calendar from the woman and closing it slowly. "I do think so. Right now we have to concentrate on the Organization and the wolf hiding in this hospital."

"What if _she_ is a spy too?"

"I doubt that." Conan commented. "It's very unlikely for her to be a spy. You said she had been in coma, right? Do you really think that organization would send a spy immediately to this hospital? Besides it's impossible to fake coma for that long a time period."

"Okay, okay then. Maybe she is not a spy." Jodie mumbled in dismay. She obviously wanted an excuse for keeping an eye on the girl. "But who _is_ she then? And where is she now?"

"Well, since her bag is still here I think she is still at the hospital." Akai stated and placed the girl's calendar back on the table. After that he left the room. The agent's thoughts were in slight disarray. Seeing the picture of Akemi had shaken him. The words written right below it had nailed any double-meaning there might've been. And it all just made him wonder just how much the girl knew. Previously he had been able to dismiss the drawings as coincidences but now… He had even more of a reason to keep the girl out of this all. Oh, how he hated life debts…

* * *

><p>Tsukiko peeked behind the corner right in time to see Akai leaving the room. Jodie and Conan left it a moment later.<p>

"_Kami, am I at Haido Central Hospital? In the world of Detective Conan? Trapped in here?"_ Even more questions bounced around her head. The whole situation was absurd yet it seemed to make sense in some bizarre way. _"Well, at least that explains why I can't contact my family... But what should I do? What can I do?"_

Really, what should she have done? Go and tell everything to them? Hi, I'm from another world! Bad choice, they had more important things to think about. They had no need for distractions or liabilities… And they probably wouldn't even believe her… Scratch that, they definitely wouldn't believe her.

"_Okay, I need to make up a cover story. And…"_ Tsukiko's thoughts came to a halt as she remembered something. Actually two things. The first one was the car that had hit her mere minutes after arriving: a blue Dodge Viper. Chianti's car. The fact was something ground-shakingly terrifying that also explained the blue car paint in the buckle of her bag's strap. And the second thing was from the night before… _"Did I say to the nurse… that my name is… Okiya Tsukiko?"_

What a mess… Tsukiko could practically feel how her brains got overheated. A proper thinking fever.

"I need something to drink…" The girl muttered, making her way to downstairs.

* * *

><p>She found herself standing in front of a drink automat of a patient lounge, pondering what would she choose to drink. Her hand found its way to rub her eyes gently. The glasses of wrong prescription were already affecting her… And the shock of realization of her surroundings was also wearing on her.<p>

"Aisu tii… 350 yen." Tsukiko inserted three coins into the machine and pressed the matching button. After a few seconds the girl picked the lemon ice tea can from the machine.

"Weird… Last time when I saw those coins I had two and half euros." The blonde mumbled as she opened the can. She had to fumble a bit on the clip due her glasses but eventually opened it just fine.

"Neechan… Are you tired?" A kid's voice asked from somewhere on her left. Without looking at him, Tsukiko took a sip from her drink, left-handedly.

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought. You have been in coma for five months and I saw how you just rubbed your eyes." The boy, none other than Edogawa Conan, answered. "And for a coma patient neechan is up and about quite well."

"If you know I have been in coma, then you might also know who I am." The girl remarked dryly, still not looking at the kid. And lo and behold! The kid went into detective mode!

"I heard that your name is Okiya Tsukiko. I also know you really like drawing and you are allergic to some uncooked vegetables." Conan told. Tsukiko noted idly he wasn't mentioning that she possibly knew a lot but maybe that was a sign that the boy wasn't suspecting her. She had no idea that someone was trying to cover her knowledge.

"Uncooked vegetables?"

"Carrot for example that was in the salad. You had bitten one but left it on the plate among the rest. You obviously like carrots but can't eat them like they were. About everything else was eaten though." _**(A/N: Let's say that the food Tsukiko ate is like the food served in airplanes…)**_

"Good job, Tantei-chan. As I expected…" The blonde clapped her hands together a couple of times, half-heartedly. "Everything you said is true, more or less. But tell me… Can you also reveal why you came to talk to me?"

"Well… I…" The kid was obviously taken aback by the comment _'As I expected'_. "I wanted to ask some questions from you."

"How brave of you… Go ahead then. Ask." The empty ice tea can flew to the nearest thrash bin, tossed by the girl's left hand. That caught Conan's attention too.

"Aren't you right-handed?"

"Probably…"

"I mean your calendar was at the right from your plate after you had drawn into it. And you had also placed your fork and knife to the right edge of the plate-…"

"Yes! You are right. No need of telling all your deductions, Tantei-chan." Tsukiko snapped. "Was that the question you wanted to ask?"

"No… I just…"

"Well, I'm heading back to my room now and I have no need for stalkers… So could you ask it quickly, Tantei-chan?" Oh, the enjoyment Tsukiko got every time she saw the boy reacting to the 'nick-name'. His eye twitched and it took a moment for him to find a way to reply. Apparently the nick-name threw him off guard due its annoyingness.

"What is the reason you came here?" Conan finally managed to ask. Thankfully Tsukiko had recalled the details of her accident a moment before so she had no problems in answering. She just didn't feel like telling to the boy. He'd just freak out. Better keep it vague then…

"I got hit by a car somewhere in Beika town, closer to Haido though since I'm here... If I remember right it happened in November though." At least the estimations of DC timeline told her so. Tsukiko spared a glance on the boy. The gears were moving steadily, trying to find as much information as possible.

"I already know that. I want to hear more about the accident itself." Conan 'whined'.

"Then why didn't you say so?" The brat and his questions were starting to irritate her. "Okay, I'll tell you then. I was walking across a street when a car came behind corner, over-speeding, and hit me. The car didn't stop nor that other car that was driving right next to the one hitting me. It was probably a street race or something. Aren't there two such gangs around here? Black Star and Red Comet?" The explanation was short and precise. Tsukiko even tried to divert the detective kid's attention to another possible explanation. "Satisfied?"

"Do you remember anything about those cars? What did they look like? It might help me to catch the culprit."

"_You_? What do you mean by that? I didn't ask your help. Besides what could a kid like you do?" How annoying. He was acting like a greater detective to a complete stranger(though he did that in regular basis) and most likely thinking he could catch the culprit(which he can't). "Besides, I doubt there is any chance of catching them. It was a pure accident after all."

"But…" Conan seemed annoyed too. "Fine, just tell me about those cars."

"There is nothing to tell." Tsukiko shrugged and slightly shook her head. "But you are in luck that I happen to be interested in expensive cars since they are interesting to draw… I can give you a picture if you just wait a moment…"

The girl took a step away from the drink automat. "I've got a calendar in my room – are you know since you sneaked in – and with some luck it might even have a page or two to spare…"

"But can't you really _tell_ me anything, Tsukiko-neechan? Since you like cars you've probably recognized them…" Damn, he caught on the lie. Not that he knew it was a lie.

"If you really want to know… the car that hit me was a blue sports car… possibly a Viper and the other one was a black Porsche 356A…"

Mistake. I had said too much but now it was already too late. Conan's eyes widened and before I could react he had grabbed my hand and was dragging me to upper stairs with a hurry.

* * *

><p>The shrunken detective led Tsukiko to the third floor where her hospital room was. Dragged really. But once the girl saw Jodie there, waiting, she stopped. And despite the strength of the boy, he still was only a first grader. And no amount of strength or willpower could move someone considerably bigger. No matter what sort of picture the movies and openings gave of the boy since usually Ran was reduced into a Damsel in Distress…<p>

At the sudden stop, Conan gave Tsukiko a surprised look. The girl made a split-second decision of how to deal with the situation. There was no way she'd willingly come along no matter how exciting it would be! That would be just plain suspicious… Tsukiko pulled her hand free hand back and did something that surprised everyone – even the girl herself. She spanked Conan's cheek. In the moment of confusion Tsukiko took her chance to free her hand from Conan's vice-like grip. Then she dashed off, past stunned Jodie and to the direction of her room.

* * *

><p>The girl ran away. Conan watched after her while rubbing his stinging cheek. Jodie walked up to him squatted down on the boy's level.<p>

"Are you alright, **Cool Kid**?" She asked.

"Yeah… I just didn't expect that she would hit me or anything like that." The boy muttered. "I think we should go after her. I know where she is."

"Did you find out something then from her?" The female agent questioned as they made their way towards the girl's room.

"Yes… And I'm almost certain that she knows more that she let on. She was deliberately vague when I asked questions."

They arrived to the door but when Jodie tried to open it, she found someone was holding the door knob and thus trying to stop her opening the door but restricting the movement of the knob.

"Okiya-san? What are you doing? Let the door knob go." Jodie called through the door.

"_Le-Leave me alone!"_ They heard from the room. The agent tried to twist the door knob a couple of times but no avail. Conan looked at Jodie and then at the door knob.

"Turn it to the other direction." The boy said quietly.

"Eh?"

"Right now you are turning the door knob clockwise. Turn it to the opposite direction. It also opens the door but I bet she doesn't expect it." The kid explained, nodding his head towards the door behind which the girl was, clutching the knob with her both hand to prevent it from being twisted. Jodie considered the situation a moment and did like Conan had described. They heard a surprised yelp behind the door and a soft thump when the door opened. The duo found the girl sitting on the floor a short distance from the door. She had most likely fallen down when the door opened, taken by surprise.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Okiya Tsukiko asked angrily as she got on her feet.

"Okiya-san, calm down. We just want to talk with you." Jodie said, attempting to placate the girl. The young blonde just huffed, her hands on her hips and gaze on the floor.

"…Fine then. Talk what you have to."

"Tsukiko-neechan, what do you know about… us?" Conan asked. Tsukiko frowned as she heard a different tone in his voice, 'the detective tone'. The more curious and adult-like one. The girl sighed deep.

"Nothing special… Nothing worth of mentioning." She waved a dismissing hand while looking out the window. The girl turned then and walked to the said window, her hand burying themselves deep into her jeans pockets.

"Okiya-san, is it okay if we come here time to time to check that you are alright?" Jodie asked carefully, sensing the girl's obvious discomfort.

"Whatever…"

"Alright, we'll see you at some point tonight then." With that the duo left the hospital room and Tsukiko sighed again. For a minute she weighed about the possibility of telling everything to them but in the end she'd decided to stay in her first option.

* * *

><p>"She might be in danger." Conan stated once he and Jodie were walking around the floor without any particular destination. Now they were far enough from the girl's room (and Mizunashi's) so they could talk relatively free.<p>

"Danger?" Jodie repeated in confusion. "What makes you think so?"

"She told me about the two cars that she saw: a blue Viper and a black Porsche. The Viper was the one that hit her and the accident happened in Beika town." The chibi detective told with a worried frown evident on his face.

"She was brought in a bit after Mizunashi's accident…" Jodie remembered. "It was probably when the Organization was leaving from Beika after they tried to kill Mouri-tantei."

"It's possible that they remember her but it is also possible that they didn't pay any attention to her. But she made clear she didn't think we'd have any chances in finding them. Although it might've been due the fact I'm just a kid."

"But the drawings in her calendar…" The female FBI agent thought aloud. "They can't be just a coincidence… What's more, she indicated knowing about us despite the fact we meet for the first time."

"Yeah…"

"I don't care what Shuu is saying but I'm going to keep an eye on her. She is either dangerous or in danger, and we'll find out exactly which one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see I also fixed they ways people address Tsukiko. Previously Jodie was calling her 'Okiya-chan' but then I realized it wouldn't make much sense since in the manga she was calling Ran and Sonoko 'Mouri-san' and 'Suzuki-san'. Conan in the other hand tries to be childish with 'Tsukiko-neechan' while before it was 'Okiya-neechan'.**

**But that's about it. For those who are reading _Leap to Relatively Unknown _might wonder why Tsukiko didn't get connection to her brother if he is in DC world... Well, two reasons among which you can choose from: time-distortions since in a way Shugo arrived after Tsukiko even though he is before her in the timeline... or then Shugo had a phone jammer next to his phone(or has changed his number). Take your pick. :)**


	6. First suspicion planted, unfortunately

**A/N: Whew, I managed to stretch this chapter from three pages to five. Not bad what do you think. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

Tsukiko had fallen asleep. She knew it because she had also woken up. Thankfully she had since the chair she'd been dozing in hadn't been the most comfortable one… Scratch that, it was awful. In any case, when the blonde teen had woken up, she had noticed something extra there in her room. Someone who definitely didn't belong in there. Tantei-chan, Edogawa Conan. The boy was sleeping next to the door, leaning against the wall with his legs sticking straight ahead. It was quite cute sight actually. The boy actually looked like his physical age. Tsukiko smirked at the sight. Quietly, she got up from the chair and sneaked before him. The girl crouched and raised her hand, giving the sleeping kid a fillip right in the middle of his forehead. It effectively woke him up.

"Ouch!" Conan yelled, a hand flying to cover the hurting area on his forehead. "Why did you do that?"

"What are you doing here?" Tsukiko asked with an angry frown on her face. "Keeping an eye on me? Or just taking a nap before going to catch Kusuda Rikumichi?"

"Hmm… yeah…" He mumbled. It seemed his brains were still half-asleep.

"Which one of those two opinions?"

"Both... Hey, how do you know about Kusuda?" And the chibi detective was awake!

"It doesn't matter how I know. It matters that you should hurry. The conflict might start any time now."

"…" Crumbling something inaudible under his breath, Conan got on his feet and left the room.

"Tch, no need to thank me at all about waking you up… I'm sure you would have woken up on your own just fine…" Tsukiko murmured sarcastically as the door closed. The girl headed to the only window of the room and moved the curtain aside a bit. It took a while but soon she could see two pairs of car headlights driving past and vanishing into the darkness. "I see… Everything will happen tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Tsukiko couldn't sleep. The situation she was in was far too interesting and exciting… So she just sat next to the window and played Backgammon with her cell phone in order to waste time. For hours she did just that until someone knocked on the door and opened it.<p>

"Come." Jodie told her. Tsukiko blinked once but ended the game and followed the agent. But right before leaving her room the girl took her calendar with me. She definitely didn't want to leave it alone anymore.

The blonde girl with glasses followed Jodie through the empty corridors. The female agent led Tsukiko to the hospital room the FBI was using as a planning room. Once realizing where she was, the girl opened her mouth to ask "why?" but Jodie beat her to that and began explaining.

"You'll stay here so we can keep an eye on you."

Tsukiko blinked and looked away from everyone. "How risky… You don't know my standing and like this I'll hear all of your plans." The girl muttered. It was really hard not to show how interested and happy she actually was about the situation.

"While that's true, we can't make the same mistake than we did with Kusuda." Black told the girl. Oh, he was in the room too. Tsukiko gave a thoughtful nod and produced her cellphone from her pocket.

"I guess I have to give my cell phone away?" She asked with arched eyebrows.

"That's right." The old man replied and nodded to Jodie to take the phone. The woman moved to take it but Tsukiko dodged her hand and gave the phone to Akai instead. The man frowned briefly but took it anyways.

"Take a good care of it, okay? I just got high scores in Backgammon." Tsukiko grinned, pocketing her hands to the pockets of her jeans. Ignoring the curious glances around, the girl walked through the room and to the window. There she casually leaned against the windowpane and gazed outside, letting the voices of the agents' wash over her. She already knew what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>After a while Akai left the room 'to plan' and Jodie mentioned his "happy" attitude towards the prospect of the Organization possibly attacking the hospital. Black assumed it was due the fact Akai having now a chance to take revenge on the murder of his girlfriend. Well, ex really. That tidbit of information caught Conan's interest though. After some more questions and answers to those, the boy finally asked the woman's name.<p>

"Tantei-chan…" Tsukiko sighed with a shrug. "You already know her."

"Stop calling me like that…" The boy mumbled but Jodie interrupted him, grasping on the first slip up the girl had done on that day. The information about the cars didn't count.

"And what makes you think so, Okiya-san?" The female agent asked with a frown and her hands on her hips. "You barely even know what we are talking about."

"I…" How was possible that every time… Every single time Tsukiko managed to say something that would raise suspicions and cause problems to her. She really should be more careful. "I noticed it from a newspaper."

"Newspaper?"

"Yeah, at least I think that woman in the photo is the same than the one you were talking about... Tantei-chan was also in that photo. Besides, it was pretty big headline when the last robber from the one billion yen robbery was caught. If I hadn't notice it I should have been completely blind." The blonde girl explained with a shrug. "Moreover… What are the odds, that some other bankrobbery of that scale would've happened in the timespan you just laid out. This is no mystery novel where bodies and crimes are dropping from the sky." If only… Don't laugh, Tsukiko. Don't you dare to laugh now and blow this up…

"Tsukiko-neechan…you are rather talkative, you know." Conan stated suddenly.

"Eh? No, I really am not." It was really hard to hide her real thoughts and at the same time take care that no one would suspect her… While giving an impression that she wasn't a complete pushover or idiot. "But… now something bothers me in that headline…"

"Really? What is it then?" Jodie asked with interest. Tsukiko could hear from her voice how curious the woman was now.

"Well, you said it was a murder and I guess it is true since you are from the FBI and thus know the modus operandi of those guys you were talking about… But that news' headline said: '_One billion yen robbery perpetrator committed suicide'_. I wonder why it was like that…"

"That's because the gun was left there pretty close to her and there were no signs that anyone else had been there. All fingerprints on the gun were from her too. Besides even Japan Police Forces doesn't know about this organization we are chasing." Conan gave the answer with a bored tone in his voice and the best deadpan look he could muster.

"Oh, you are right." A fist hit an open palm in a fake realization. And thus Tsukiko managed finally to turn Jodie, Conan and others' attention off her. The girl sighed quietly. She really should be more careful with what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Conan left the room to go to the roof to talk with Akai. The FBI agents left soon too for their guarding posts. Tsukiko was alone in the meeting room. A yawn.<p>

"Geez, they said they'd keep an eye on me. How is that possible if they leave me alone and don't even lock the door…?" The girl mumbled.

"Oh well…" She shrugged and tore a page from her calendar. Three short sentences later the page was left on a table.

"_So tire__**d**__. Gotta sl__**e**__ep. I'm __**at**_ _ma__**h **__room.  
><em>_-Tsukiko"_

* * *

><p>When Tsukiko finally got to her room, she changed into the hospital clothes that she'd left there in the morning. It was more comfortable to sleep in them than in jeans and a jacket... Naturally. The girl let out a massive yawn and soon had fallen asleep.<p>

She wasn't sure how long she'd slept when she woke up again. After all there was no clock in the room. But what had woken the girl up was some noises coming from the corridor. How brilliant soundproofing in this hospital indeed. Those voices were coming closer though and finally stopped right behind the door of Tsukiko's room. When the door opened, the girl couldn't help but gulp.

"It seems this room is empty. You'll wait here." A gruff man's voice said. Obviously he hadn't noticed Tsukiko… who was hugging her knees curled up tightly under the comforter. Not to mention that the room was also extremely dark. So _naturally_ the man didn't notice the bump under the duvet nor the girl's blonde hair on the pillow. Tsukiko wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing…

"Wait! I want to talk with my sister." Another voice argued back. "Hey! Don't!"

Tsukiko didn't need to turn her head to know who those two were. She had a good enough guess: Hondou Eisuke and FBI agent Andre Camel. Brilliant, eh? The door was closed and the girl heard a faint 'click' sound.

"_Locked…?"_ Tsukiko thought with a frown. Eisuke tried to open the door immediately but after a couple of tries he gave up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Geez, I finally found Hidemi-neesan and now I can't even talk to her…" The high schooler sighed. Right, time to make her presence known…

"Well, would it have been better if you hadn't found her at all?" Tsukiko asked, making the boy jump up and trip on the floor. Once on his feet again though, Eisuke dashed to the door and flicked the light switch next to it. The room became illuminated and forced the girl to blink a couple of times. When she had focus of her eyes in control again, she heard Eisuke speaking again, asking one simple question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-da. I hope you liked this rewritten version of this chapter. I have to say that personally I'm quite satisfied.**


	7. Eisuke, lockpicking and a fruit basket

**A/N: Another rewritten chapter on the same day? I'm on fire! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

"W-Who are you?" Eisuke asked. Slowly, Tsukiko sat up and took the glasses on the bedside table. Placing them on her face, the girl faced him. The high-school boy was obviously shocked and still holding his hand on the door knob. The girl chuckled.

"Hondo-kun, that door won't open." She told the boy in amusement.

"Who are you?" Eisuke repeated his question and added a demand. "Answer to me."

"You don't need to know it yet." Tsukiko quipped, getting on her feet and walking to the door. Eisuke took immediately some steps away from her, trying to keep distance. The action made the blonde smile. Though that smile wore off right when she tested the door knob. "Damn Camel…"

"Eh?"

"…" How to answer to that? Tsukiko wasn't exactly sure how much she could say to the boy but finally spat out: "I know he was ordered to lock you in an _empty_ room. But my room… Why couldn't he at least check this room out properly?!" In frustration, the girl kicked the door and crossed her arms on her chest. Eisuke just remained quiet and gaped at her. Well, the situation probably wasn't most usual in any possible way… Tsukiko let out a sigh, her arms relaxing and falling on her sides.

"Sleep. I'll try to open this door." She told him.

"E-… How are you going to do it?" Eisuke asked with an uncertain tone in his voice. Naturally.

"With a hair pin, of course. I have some in my bag even though I never use them…"

* * *

><p>Eisuke fell asleep quite soon. It was good: it meant Tsukiko didn't need to wait any longer. She lifted her glasses on her forehead and walked to the table with her bag to take some items out from it: three hairpins (all she owned), her old, blue cell phone that had been hidden underneath all her other stuff and its hands-free. Immediately, the girl dialed the number of the green cell phone she'd had given to Akai and pressed the 'Call' button. The vibration of that 'official cell' was off and so was the keypad lock. It meant Tsukiko only needed to wait…<p>

After a couple of minutes the call was connected. Something probably had hit the green cell's 'Answer' button.

"_My phones are not from this world so they shouldn't harm hospital devices…"_ Tsukiko thought idly while breaking the lock. It was harder than she had believed it to be (though she had known it wouldn't be a walk in a park) but thankfully she had something to listen whilst working. After a couple of minutes Tsukiko stopped what she was doing and concentrated on listening only and memorizing the information she received. A smirk spread over the girl's face. It seemed everything was true... All those well-reasoned theories, Tsukiko had read back at home from the Internet, were true. The trio in the neighbouring room were truly planning all upcoming events right there…. All from the car chase to the events in Raiha Pass…

"But it's not the time yet. Besides I already knew…" Tsukiko mumbled, hanging up the call and taking off the hands-free. "Gotta admit though… It's nice to have a confirmation about it…"

The girl got up and walked up to her bed. Eisuke was sleeping soundly there. Probably the fact his sister is alive and safe(at the moment) had relaxed him and allowed his body to finally catch up the sleep he must've missed duo stress.

"Good." Tsukiko whispered, going to change her clothes behind a screen and then continuing with the lock-picking.

* * *

><p>The FBI was having a meeting. Black told about the plan he'd come up with. The escape plan with three vans. The last chance like he called it. And when the meeting was about to end, that was when Akai and Conan stepped in.<p>

"Creeping like a shadow and disappearing like a fog. That's their favourite ploy..." The man told the rest of the agents when closing the door behind him.

"Where have you been? The strategy meeting is over!" Jodie scolded him immediately. Poor man...

"No problem... Three stretchers and three outside parked vans already tell me what the plan is." Akai stated. "It doesn't seem very cunning but I was expecting something like this. Right, boy?"

"Yes!" Conan smiled.

"What do you mean, you two?" Jodie didn't like when someone – anyone – was acting like they know more than others did. Maybe she was just stressed out… "And isn't it already the time for Conan to go home?"

"It's alright! I already told them that I'll stay over Agasa-hakase's. I even took a short nap!" Conan explained but eyed the room then. "Umm… Where is Okiya-neechan?"

"That's right... Has anyone actually seen her since our previous meeting?" Jodie asked but the agents in the room just shook their heads.

"In her room it seems…" Akai said, holding a paper that he'd picked up from a nearby table in his hand. "She left a note."

"What does it say then?" Jodie questioned.

"…Nothing special." The Japanese man said, turning the note around. Without saying anything else about the matter, he folded the paper half and put it to the same pocket with the girl's cell phone. "_I wonder how much she does know… Is she like Hibiki?"_

* * *

><p>"Click!" The lock said. Tsukiko let out a sigh of relief and collapsed against the wall right next to the door. "<em>If I had been Kaitou Kid that would have been over in five minutes… or even less. I guess I just need to practice a bit. Kami knows what might happen in this world…"<em> She took her shoulder bag and put the remaining hairpin back. The other two pins had broken during the door-opening mission. Eisuke was still sleeping when the blonde snuck out of the room, leaving a note for the boy, and headed to the meeting room. She knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Ohayoo!" Tsukiko smiled.

"Oh, ohayoo, Okiya-san. Did you sleep well?" Jodie asked.

"Pretty well, I think." The girl lied, grimacing inwardly. She was honestly almost dead on her feet. Camel would pay... "Sorry for leaving without telling you first but I was really tired back then. How are the things doing here?"

"Fine, I think." The woman replied. At that Tsukiko checked the time from her watch. It was 11:07 am. Soon… Very soon the chaos would occur… Three accidents practically were waiting for their turn to take a place on this stage that is life. The girl smiled as she looked out of the window. The actors were stationed and only thing left was the special effects and props to put the wheels in motion.

* * *

><p>A fire, a gas attack and a food poisoning caused a flood of patients to the closest hospital. And that hospital just happened to be Haido Central Hospital. The hospital where the FBI, Conan and Tsukiko were.<p>

The girl ate the half of the lunch a nurse had brought her and gave the rest to Eisuke.

"I think it's better if you stay here and don't let anyone come to this room." She said as he began to eat his share. Eisuke blinked.

"Why?"

"Because only a few people: Akai-san, Conan-kun, agent Camel and I, know that you are in this hospital. It's better if you don't walk around." The blonde girl explained. "Besides the FBI is wary and they don't know your sister's real allegiance yet so naturally you can't go to the room next door to talk with your sister. There are three FBI agents on the watch after all."

"How do you know about it?" The bespectacled boy frowned.

"It… doesn't matter…" Tsukiko mumbled, getting up from her chair and walked to the window. Crossing her arms once again she looked at the smoke still coming from a tower block where Haido Cinema was. "I'm not your enemy. To be honest I don't even _want_ to keep you away from your sister. But in this situation it's the best course of action. The FBI doesn't have any trust in me yet and doesn't know you are here or that Hidemi-san has woken up... They are out of loop in so many things here." The girl added with a chuckle.

Eisuke stayed quiet for a moment and asked then: "Why are you doing this then? Who are you?"

"Hmh… At least I'm not from the FBI." Tsukiko mused. Right, she still hadn't introduced herself to the boy. "It doesn't really matter who I am. But I have a brother too and I know how hard it is when you don't know anything about someone who is very important to you. Maybe you can call that a reason."

"Geez, just tell me your name. It's annoying because I don't know how to address you." Eisuke's attitude changed completely and made the girl to open her mouth in surprise. _That_ was the thing bugging the boy? Not knowing how to address her? "We are… allies, right? More or less. You already know my name, so shouldn't I also know yours?"

"Might be… Allies, huh? That sounds good." Tsukiko smiled, turning her back to the window and leaning against the windowpane. "Watashi no namae wa Okiya Tsukiko. Hajimemashite Hondo-san." She gave and short nod. Bowing wasn't really her cup of tea. " Though… Is it okay if I call you just by your first name?"

"It's fine. Hajimemashite, Tsukiko." The two teens shook hands. Right after that Tsukiko sighed in relief and grinned.

"I don't know why but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." The girl stretched her arms towards the ceiling. It was somehow a great relief. She had made the first friend in this world and one less person in front of whom she'd have to keep up appearances. One less person watching her back with a suspicious look in their eyes.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Eisuke hid behind it when Tsukiko went to open it.

"Yes?"

"Okiya-san, here is a delivery for you." It was the same nurse who had taken care of the girl and thus wasn't surprised at all that she wasn't wearing the hospital gown.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu." Tsukiko thanked the woman as she took a basket full of fresh fruits from her.

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and left. The blonde closed the door and carried the basket to the table with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Hmm…" Carefully, Tsukiko opened the cellophane wrapping around the basket and moved some fruits out of it. There had been a familiar name as the sender's: Kusuda Rikumichi, and if the girl was right, there should be something extra in that basket.

"What are you doing?" Eisuke asked curiously, while watching her doings from the sidelines.

"Nothing special…" Tsukiko replied absentmindedly as she found what she was looking for. A little bomb. The girl took it from the basket and put it in the pocket of her jacket without a word.

"What was that?"

Tsukiko remained silent. She didn't want to spook the boy. He already had enough to think about as it were. The girl picked up an orange from the basket. The fruits wouldn't be poisoned. It wouldn't make any sense for the organization to do so.

"Eat some. You must still be hungry." She told to him as she picked up her shoulder bag from the floor. "Oh yeah… I'm not sure when I'll be coming back so I'm locking the door. Just in case."

"That's not needed. I'm not going anywhere." Eisuke crumbled while selecting an apple.

"Okay, good, see ya!"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko run the stairs down, swiftly and efficiently dodging the other patients, and took the bomb from her pocket. After observing it for a while she removed a trigger from it. It was simple enough after all: only a simple contraption on the side of the plastic case. Next was removing the tracker. It was harder as it was inside the casing and underneath the wires, hidden effectively. After those actions, Tsukiko headed to the hospital's parking lot. Jodie and Camel had just come back from their trip to get rid of the flower-pot-bomb that had been addressed to Black. speaking of which, how <em>did<em> they get the man's name? Was he actually a spy? Nah, that was just a crazy theory of some…

"Okiya-san? What brings you here?" Jodie asked the girl as soon as she had the younger blonde on her sights and within hearing distance.

"Oh, just a fruit basket with a nasty little toy hidden in it. Someone by the name Kusuda Rikumichi had sent it to me." Tsukiko shrugged and showed the bomb. "I already removed the trigger from it but… I don't really feel like walking around with a bomb in my pocket." The girl offered the agent a nervous smile.

* * *

><p>Camel was standing a few meters away from the rest on the parking lot, wondering who the girl who had just come to talk with Jodie was. It was weird enough that a seven-year old boy was with the FBI (even though Camel knew the boy was smart and helpful) but also a young girl…<p>

"Camel-kun? Is something bothering you?" Black asked suddenly from the man.

"Who exactly is that girl?"

"To be honest... we don't really know. It seems she is helping the FBI and Akai-kun seems to be in opinion of ignoring her… Let's just say that right now we are keeping an eye on her. Just in case." The older man answered.

Camel nodded and left the parking lot to his assigned guarding place. Somehow he had an uneasy feeling about that girl but kept those thoughts firmly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it wrong that I want to punch Camel? I hope not. Pity that Tsukiko won't do it... for a while at least.**


	8. Bombs and trackers

**A/N: Dun du-dunnn. The newest rewritten piece is here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

The agents gathered on the parking lot, left in hurry to find all bombs the Organization had sent to the patients of the hospital in disguise of gifts. Tsukiko sighed inwardly. When one knew what would happen for sure, it was hard to just follow without trying to do anything about it.

The girl sat down on the ground and took the orange she snatched from her gift basket out for her bag. Conan gave her a curious look.

"What's up?" The blonde asked with arched eyebrows as she peeled the orange. The boy frowned.

"Why…? How can you be so relaxed in a situation like this?" The little detective asked with slight tone of accusation in his voice.

"Because…" Tsukiko paused for a dramatic effect. "Whatever is going to happen now it's impossible to stop it. So, why should I get stressed up and think different ways to stop them if I know it won't help at all? Instead, I should stop to think countermeasures to minimize the damage others will cause."

"What makes you think this is impossible to stop?" Conan jumped immediately on the suspicious statement.

"Nee, Tantei-chan... you are pretty smart, right?" The girl ate the first bite of the orange.

"Don't call me like that…" The kid detective murmured. "And answer to my question!" Short fuse apparently. What happened to the level-headed detective of East? You sound like Hattori Heiji now… But Tsukiko ignored the outburst in favor of her story she began to tell.

"Imagine a huge, well-guarded fortress. Inside the fortress is a treasure that every, every single guard is keeping an eye on and worrying about. Of course the surrounding area of the fortress is also well-watched and it's impossible for the enemy to break in and steal the treasure-..."

"So? What does that have anything to do with our current situation?" Conan interrupted me. Were his brains stuck on battle mode instead of planning mode now? He should've realized what Tsukiko meant by now. The girl shot him an annoyed glare.

"What do you think? If you wanna get that treasure but it's impossible to break in and just take it… How can you get it then?" She huffed.

Conan frowned. He didn't get the meaning of that question but still gave his answer: "It could be possible if the treasure is outside of the fortress." That got the girl smile widely.

"You are very close to get the point of these questions." She grinned and ate two bites of the orange. "Well, obviously the guards wouldn't like to move the treasure away from the fortress because they think the fortress is the best and safest place for it. And in that fortress are also some civilians that don't know about the existence of the treasure. So, what could make the guards move the treasure to another place?"

"The enemy should make the guards think the fortress isn't a safe place anymore?" The boy guessed.

"Exactly! You are pretty smart indeed. Do you want some orange?"

Conan remained quiet but Akai, who hadn't said anything to Tsukiko's little questions but attentively listened, smirked, saying: "I see. You think that's _their_ goal? How did you find out about it?"

Tsukiko grinned, "That was a piece of cake – or a bite of orange… Anyways, I found-..." She began explaining but got interrupted again. This time by Black who fortunately hadn't listened(as it would've raised even more unnecessary questions) the questions Tsukiko gave Conan.

"WHAT?! Mizunashi is in the television right now?! Is it really her?" The American exclaimed to the radio he was holding. Calmly Tsukiko ate the last bites of her orange and got on her feet. "Go to her room and check the situation there!" It was the order the girl had been waiting for. And indeed a second later Conan and Akai realized what was going on. Right like Tsukiko had 'assumed'.

"Tell the leaders of each block: Don't let them go into Mizunashi Rena's room!" Conan yelled in panic.

"I guess we are too late…" Akai muttered, glancing at the hospital and then at Tsukiko who was trying her best to hide her smile. Not that anyone else noticed it.

"Finally…" The girl whispered. The planning duo had finally found the real reason behind the bombs. And naturally at the very same pace than in the original manga.

* * *

><p>The quartet that had been on the parking lot, was on their way to the third floor when Conan suddenly jerked the sleeve of Tsukiko jacket.<p>

"What is it Tantei-chan?" The girl asked without slowing down or even glancing at him.

"Those _hints _you gave us…" The boy began but it was now Tsukiko's turn to interrupt him.

"…Didn't work at all. You didn't figure it out in time."

"Did you _know_ what was going on?"

"Yes and no. Like I was about to say on the parking lot, I found this tracker inside the bomb I gave to Jodie-san." Tsukiko dug out a little button-like thing from her jeans pocket and showed it to the boy. "This little thing made me think about what exactly was going on... Which is also why I tried to hint you…"

"Why couldn't you tell outright about it?" Akai joined to our conversation. The three of them fell into a step a couple of meters behind Black. What an odd group they made…

"Of course I couldn't! If I had, it wouldn't have helped at all. The bombs had to be collected anyways but searching and disabling the trackers from them would be waste of time." The girl explained with a shrug.

"Waste of time?" Conan repeated, frowning once again.

"Don't you get it? In any case the Organization would make the agents gather to Mizunashi's room in hurry like what happened recently and then the odds of at least some of the trackers would working would be quite high."

"And everyone would think that telling about the trackers was just a way to buy more time and make everyone careless. Leading suspicions towards you." Akai concluded the explanation with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Correct. But mostly because I knew that telling about the trackers would have led to the very same situation than we are now." Tsukiko lifted the tracker on the level of her eyes and looked at it closely. "By the way… what do you think about it? If I had been a spy from the Organization, would I have been sent that bomb?"

"Probably not. The spy should concentrate on gathering all sorts of information, not to think how to get rid of the bomb without raising suspicions." Conan stated with the same deadpan tone he had used when Tsukiko had asked about the weird newspaper headline. Why you brat… "Why do you ask?"

"There isn't really any special reason. And the question itself was also mostly a rhetorical one. But thank you, Edogawa-kun. It's much easier for me to stay here when I know that at least someone is not constantly suspecting me." The girl smiled down at the boy.

"I didn't say anything about not suspecting you anymore... Hey, aren't you calling me with that nickname anymore?"

"Oh, I can continue it if you want to, Tantei-chan."

"I do not!"

* * *

><p>They arrived to Mizunashi's room. Akai and Conan told the other agents about the trackers inside the bombs.<p>

"What shall we do now?" Some agent asked.

"With what's happened, there's no point in staying here any longer. We are going to use our last resort which I told you about this morning!" Black said. Meanwhile Tsukiko crouched beside Conan.

"_I told you so…_" She whispered to his ear.

"_When?_" The boy hissed back. Oh, hadn't his brain caught up yet? Well, with all those plans of his, he probably didn't pay much attention on what Tsukiko told him.

"_Remember the questions I asked ten minutes ago? The fortress I mentioned meant this hospital, the guards FBI agents, the enemy was the org and the treasure represented that unconscious newsreader…_"

"Oh, let me guess. The civilians unaware about the treasure were the patients in this hospital?" The kid didn't bother whispering anymore.

"Bingo!" The blonde girl grinned.

"Conan-kun, Okiya-san, what are you talking about?" Jodie had noticed the duo wasn't really listening the plan.

"A-, we just…" Conan began but Tsukiko beat him to it.

"Tantei-chan just happened to ask some unimportant questions. Like kids do. Nothing special." She explained quickly. The chibi detective gave her evil-eyes.

* * *

><p>When Conan made his childish suggestion about moving Mizunashi with Agasa's Beetle, Akai took his cell phone before the boy could make a call and said: "You may be that, boy... but this is not an option. This is our job. I can't allow ordinary citizens to get involved in this any longer."<p>

"D-Demo…" Conan stuttered.

"Leave the rest to us." The man stated, giving the phone back and then telling about his own plan. Tsukiko sighed. The man said he got the idea from Conan's suggestion but in reality he and the boy had planned it in advance. Oh, well… It was a great plan anyways.

Like expected, Camel volunteered as the driver for the van where Mizunashi Rena would be. Jodie walked around the room, telling to every agent their position during 'the chase'. But suddenly and quite unexpectedly she stopped in front of me.

"Okiya-san, you are going to be in the van number one." She said. "You'll lie on the stretcher."

"Heeeh?" To say the girl was surprised was a grave understatement but she ended up just shrugging and saying: "Whatever… I believe in this plan. I guess I'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Conan stood on the corridor and let his eyes follow Tsukiko who stepped out of her room. She had gone to leave her bag in there for the course of 'the chase'.<p>

"Bye then, Tantei-chan!" She smiled. "See ya later."

"Say, Tsukiko-neechan… What did you mean with the earlier?" The boy asked.

"Oh, that. Nothing, absolutely nothing." Tsukiko said and walked past him. "Don't worry about it, Tantei-chan. Everything will be fine, at least during this day." She smiled.

Conan frowned.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, no… Good luck." Jodie said to Camel who thanked. Tsukiko snorted.<em>

"_The luck really is needed during this unlucky mission." The girl smirked._

"_What do you mean?" Jodie snapped. Apparently, like Conan, she never missed a chance to question the girl._

"_Hmm… Maybe I should fix that statement a bit. I meant 'The luck is needed during this successful mission with unhappy end.'" The blonde girl shrugged and left during the silence she had caused with her words. "See you at the vans."_

"'_Successful mission with unhappy ending'? What does that mean?" Someone pondered aloud._

"_Hopefully nothing. We have to go now. Everyone to their positions. Quickly." Black said and all agents left to downstairs. Conan watched after Camel with a nervous look on his face._

"_Don't make that kind of face. The success of this strategy is necessary." Akai told the boy, startling him. "Or is it that you're just nervous about my word?" The man smirked._

"_No... Not at all." Conan smiled nervously but added then. "Her words just…"_

"_She might have a good grasp on the situation when it's not expected but I doubt she is an enemy."_

* * *

><p>It was the time for the vans to leave the hospital. Tsukiko was lying on the stretcher in the van number one and six agents were seated around her. And two more agents were on the front, 'behind the wheel'. It was uncomfortable to say the least but could one do in a situation like hers? The van started its engine. Tsukiko closed her eyes against nervousness and tried to relax. Everything would be fine. She'd be just fine...<p>

The girl listened carefully the car's engine and the way it echoed. It was the only way to find out where the car was driving and what was happening around it. Right now they were still in the underground parking lot of the hospital but soon they headed out along a metallic slip. The tires made a sound like 'rata tata ta' instead of the smooth hum they usually made on concrete and asphalt. And now the sound of the tires had died down. Instead, Tsukiko could hear the other cars around. They were outside. Closing her eyes, the girl concentrated on finding a certain sound. It was easy because inside the van no one was saying anything…

It took a while but finally Tsukiko heard it. A sound of a motorbike: Chianti was following them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. I'm off now. But I do hope the form this chapter is now. Like always. :) And naturally you are also welcome to review these 'new' chapters.  
><strong>


	9. A place to stay

**A/N: Yay, I'm on fire! And for the reader's request from now on I'll be using "My POV" and "Other's POV" to mark when the POV is changing. I'll also be using underlining when someone is speaking in English.**

**But now back to the story!**

* * *

><p>I waited patiently still. That was all I could do. I noticed my hands were shaking so I clenched them. Of course one of the agents noticed it.<p>

What's up?" He asked. I opened my eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Don't you hear that motorbike? It has followed us all the way from the hospital. And… I bet there are at least two more bike following the other vans." I didn't mention Vermouth's bike. The agent looked outside through a shadowed window.

"You are right. How did you notice it?"

"When a person is nervous and there isn't really use for eyes it's better to use ears." I mumbled. "And of course I had a good guess… It was probable that they would follow these vans and try to find out what is the one that has Mizunashi." I explained and closed my eyes again. After some minutes the motorbike's voice became more and more quiet.

"What? Are they giving up?" The agent who had talked with me noticed.

"Probably…" Some other one thought aloud.

"No." I said sharply. "I doubt it."

"Well, little girl, what do you think then?" A third agent asked me. I didn't like his way to talk. He was probably annoyed that Conan and I were at the hospital and helping the FBI. Well, he was half right: this _was_ FBI's mission and in real life there shouldn't be any kids around. But it still didn't give him any reason to talk to me with that tone or look me down.

"What would _you_ think? What could be the other reason for their retreating than giving up?" I asked. It was better to them than tell the answer straight away. They were still suspicious about me.

"A-! Could it be…?" One of them realized. He opened a little shutter to the cabin. "Taylor, inform boss the motorbike that followed us is retreating. It's possible that the organization has found out where Mizunashi Rena is." He said to the agent who was driving and has the radio. The driver just nodded before the shutter was closed.

* * *

><p>After that I fell asleep. When I finally woke up the van was already back at the hospital. I yawned and sat up. No one was in the van anymore. I yawned again as I rose up and opened the van's door. Some agents including Black were in the parking hall.<p>

"Hmh? Aren't numbers two and three here yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Number two is on its way here but we have lost contact with number three." Black answered.

"So the plan succeeded…" I mumbled quietly.

Suddenly I noticed a shadow behind a car few meters away. "Ah, what is that?" I said and ran there. "Jodie-san? What are you doing here?" I asked to her even though I already knew why. I shook her shoulders gently and she woke up. We walked back to the others. Black was confused.

"I-… I thought you were somewhere else. Camel-kun said…" He stuttered.

"Camel, Camel… He tricked you! How is the mission?" Jodie was clearly annoyed about the previous happenings. Luckily the van number two arrived and a bit after also Akai's Chevrolet. Everyone headed to the plan room, Jodie glaring evilly Camel.

* * *

><p>Akai and Conan explained their plan to the agents. Everyone in the room was shocked, excluding me. And of course Conan noticed it.<p>

"Okiya-neechan, you don't seem surprised at all." He said.

"Maybe because I'm not surprised…" I muttered.

"So, you are saying you knew about this?" Jodie leaned towards me. I took one step behind.

"Yes, I did. More or less." I admitted. Then one of the agents who had been in the van with me opened his mouth.

"I'm more curious to know how you knew the organization's plan." He said. "You knew about the three following motorbikes and the reason for their retreating."

"Like I said earlier… I had a good guess."

"That sounds more than just a guess." Black said.

"I know. But..." I kept a theatrical pause. "To win the enemy, you have to know the enemy. When you know the enemy, you can see through their moves and predict them. In short: To win the enemy, think like the enemy."

Silence. Finally Akai asked: "And who is your enemy?"

"Kuro Soshiki." I said shortly and hid a yawn behind my palm. "Sorry, didn't really sleep last night."

"Why didn't you sleep?" Conan asked.

"Because I was trying to open the door of my room. _Someone_ had locked it…" I left the room.

* * *

><p><span>Other's POV<span>

Conan looked the door Tsukiko closed behind. Suddenly Akai raised a question: "Camel, where is that Eisuke-kid?"

"I put him to a hospital room that was right next to Mizunashi's." Camel told. Jodie face-palmed.

"Well, we didn't inform you…" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Okiya-neechan sleeps there. She was in coma about as long time as Mizunashi-san." Conan explained.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

I sat opposite Eisuke. He was sitting next to the window and looking outside. He clearly wanted to be alone and think through all resent happenings.

"They probably want to meet you. The FBI, I mean." I said finally.

"Guess so…" He mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Should I?"

"Well, you don't need to but…" I paused when another yawn came. He stood silent. I sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to get some sleep now. Please don't watch when I'm changing."

The warning wasn't even needed. Eisuke barely even noticed I was there. I put my bag next to my bed and laid my head on the pillow. Finally, I could sleep more.

* * *

><p>"<em>Knock, knock, knock…"<em> That sound came through my dream and woke me up. I yawned. Someone was at the door and that someone also opened it. The nurse.

"Morning, Okiya-san!" She smiled.

"Morning…" I mumbled and sat up. It was weird to be called with that name all the time.

"I came here to tell you that today doctor will check your condition. If you are alright you can go home already today." The nurse told me. I gasped. That wasn't good at all. Because… where should I go then? Somehow I managed to keep my poker face on.

"Oh, sounds great. Thank you for the information." I smiled. The nurse left and I collapsed against the pillow with a sigh. I had to make up something and quickly.

"Wait a minute…" I thought aloud. Something was wrong. Where was Eisuke? He should've been here, in this room.

* * *

><p>I changed my clothes and left to the FBI's planning room. There were only few agents and… Eisuke.<p>

"Morning, Okiya-chan. Did you sleep well?" Jodie asked me. She was like nothing has happened last night.

"Yes, I did. Of course it won't fully replace yesterday but… Hmh? Where is Tantei-chan?"

"He left home. Some hours after you went to sleep."

"I see." I gave a faint smile to her.

"Umm… Tsukiko-san?" This time it was Eisuke who spoke. I noticed he had added "san"-ending to my name. I had expected it. So typical from him… "Is something bothering you? You seem puzzled."

"Ah, no. I'm alright. I just heard I might be able to leave this hospital today…" I tried to smile. Ack, was my thoughts that visible?

"But?"

"But what? It's a big relief." I felt how I came more and more nervous. I couldn't let them know I-…

"Okiya-chan, you don't have any place to go, right?" Jodie noticed.

"That… That is not true… I do have a place to go but… I can't…" My hands shook and I turned to look a corner of the room at my right side. "I can't go there. There is no way I could…"

"Ah, Tsukiko-san, don't cry." Eisuke touched my shoulders. I looked to his blue eyes. I was confused.

"I'm not crying-" I started but noticed a tear flowing down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. "Excuse me" I left the room with a hurry.

Somehow I found my way to the roof. After checking no one was there I sat down, leaned my forehead against my knees and started crying. I was all alone in this weird world. I missed my family: my mum, dad and my brother Iruka. I also missed my friends, especially M-chan and K-chan, who's glasses I wore. And here… in this world, that shouldn't even exist, I had no place to go.

* * *

><p><span>Other's POV<span>

Without Tsukiko's knowing Jodie had followed her to the roof. There she found, not a girl who knew a lot of things she shouldn't be able to and acted slightly saucily, but a girl who was lonelier than she wanted to admit to herself. Jodie walked slowly closer. Tsukiko didn't notice her at all.

"Umm… Okiya-chan?" Jodie said carefully. The girl was startled when she suddenly heard the woman's voice. She tried to wipe her tears away but Jodie grabbed her wrist. "It's okay. You don't need to act strong all the time, especially when you don't feel like it."

"I'm fine. I just…" Tsukiko tried.

"If you want to… you can live with me."

The girl stood quiet. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I accept your offer. I'm really, really grateful." She said quietly and managed to smile. Then her expression changed suddenly, like she had remembered something.

"Jodie-san?" Tsukiko said as she stood up. "Are you still suspicious about me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I gave my brother a Japanese name... I also feel I have messed up with this chapter... And... Oh yeah! For the ones who don't know 'Kuro Soshiki' is Black Organization in Japanese. For some reason I wanted to put it here...**

**But now, some rvw, plz!**


	10. Tsukiko's plan in motion

**A/N: Okay, my school is starting tomorrow. It means that this fic is going to hiatus... Nuu... But I have one more chapter already written and I'll give it to you tomorrow.**

**But now to the story itself. This starts with Other's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Jodie-san? Are you still suspicious about me?" Tsukiko asked suddenly. Her eyes were still slightly swollen after crying but couldn't hide the determined look on her face. "Are you?" She repeated the question. Jodie sighed.<p>

"No, I'm not suspicioning you anymore. Don't worry." The American woman lied. She was still suspicious about the girl but wasn't sure, was she more or less than in the beginning. There were still some questions without answers but at least it seemed that the girl wasn't a spy from the organization. But it only seemed, Jodie wasn't sure about it and that was the reason behind her offer.

"Ah, that's good!" Tsukiko smiled. She lifted her glasses on her forehead and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Your eyes… You look absolutely different without glasses." Jodie noticed.

"Well, yes… But I rather use glasses than contact lenses." The girl placed the glasses back on her face.

* * *

><p><span>On the way to New Beika Hotel<span>

"Then? Did that Eisuke boy accept the witness protection program?" Brown-haired girl, Haibara Ai, asked from Conan. The boy had just told her that Mizunashi Rena was a member of CIA and spying the organization.

"I heard he said he didn't like it. But it seems FBI is persuading him to accept..." The boy bounced his soccer ball behind his back and then back in front of him. "And the other problem is that girl…"

"Yeah, you mentioned her earlier. What exactly is her situation?"

"Well, she pretty mysterious personality and doesn't want to tell anything about herself." Conan pondered. "She seems to know a lot and was a great help to us. I don't think she is a bad person."

"Well, what _do_ you know about her then?"

"Her name is Okiya Tsukiko. She was in a traffic accident and in coma about the same time than Mizunashi. She is pretty smart but her personality annoys me sometimes."

"Heh, why?"

"She calls me 'Tantei-chan' all the time. Maybe that is just a sign that she doesn't know who I really am…"

* * *

><p><span>Back to the hospital<span>

When Jodie and Tsukiko were on their way back, they met the same nurse who had taken care of Tsukiko. The girl left with her to meet a doctor. Jodie headed back to the plan room. **(A/N: Eisuke and other agents are now somewhere else.)**

"Well, where is she?" Akai asked right when Jodie closed the door. She ignored the question and only said: "I'm taking her to live with me."

"Jodie-kun, are you sure?" Black was absolutely surprised about the woman's words.

"So, you are not suspicioning her anymore?" Akai half asked, half stated.

"Of course I am. And I'm also surprised that you are not." Jodie snapped. "May I ask why you have been all this time, more or less, defending her?" She asked. Akai watched calmly back to her blue eyes.

"I don't know what makes you think so but I am not defending her." He answered.

"But it was your idea to take her to the van number one. She was even aware about your and Conan-kun's plan while _we_ weren't. And you never even listened about a chance about her being a spy. What is that if it's not defending?" Jodie implied.

"It true I haven't listened about the chance that she would be a spy. It's simply because of the facts I have told earlier **(A/N: in previous chapters)**. And about the plan she already knew… I have no idea how she found out about it if she really was trying to break a lock in her room. That is a thing you should ask from her." The tone in Akai's voice told he wasn't going to discuss about that topic anymore.

"But-" Jodie's cell phone rang. Conan was calling to her.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

I was absolutely alright and able to leave the hospital. It was a big relief especially now when I even had a place to go… Earlier the doctor had checked my blood pressure and some basics like hearing and vision. Before going to meet him I had put the glasses to my bag. The doctor would have noticed immediately that I didn't need any glasses… Now I was on my way towards the plan room. I didn't feel like staying in my room since I officially wasn't a patient anymore.

"Oh, it's already 2 pm… Jodie may leave soon to New Beika Hotel…" I mumbled as I checked the time from my watch. "Hmm…" I opened my bag and took a recorder from there. I smirked as I put it to inside pocket of my jacket and pulled a line with a mike from it. I attached the mike to the collar of the jacket and made sure the line was hidden.

"It has been long time since I have used this." I smiled and started recording. The memory card, I was recording to, was pretty new and had no other recordings yet.

"Friday the 13th… Five hours before the happenings of Raiha Pass…" I spoke to the mike quietly. Just to make sure I'd remember.

I knocked to the door and stepped in. Jodie was still speaking on the phone. After she ended the call Akai asked: "You would like to go? To that hotel..."

"Ye-Yes."

"Make sure that thay don't find out that he is an FBI agent working on a case in Japan!" Black reminded the woman. Jodie nodded and was leaving the room when Akai stopped her, saying: "Ah, Jodie… Be careful... I have some bad feeling about today."

"Oh, because today is Friday the 13th, right? I don't care much about these things." The woman smiled and left. After some minutes Black left too to give some orders to other agents. There were only Akai and I in the room.

"Hmh… Nice last words, Bakai…" I sneered.

"Last words?" He repeated.

"She won't hear your voice anymore. But you probably already knew it since you asked her to take care about herself."

"When others heard about boy and my plan, about letting the organization to get Mizunashi back, you weren't surprised at all. Back then you didn't give a proper answer. Why?"

"Don't change the subject…" I mumbled. "The reason why I knew the plan is that I eavesdropped it. If I had said it there, I might have been in big troubles."

"Oh, now I'm curious to know how you managed to do it if you were behind a locked door." Akai almost smiled while saying it. I took my spare cell and showed it to him.

"With this it was easy. I simply called to the cell that I gave to you and listened the whole conversation."

"And what made you make the call? No one else knew that we were there." Akai took my green cell from his pocket and gave it to me. I took it but dropped my spare cell on his hand.

"That is a topic we can discuss about later." I smiled. "After six hours… I'm waiting for your call. No matter what has happened."

"I guess you won't answer even if I ask 'why'." He put the cell to the same pocket where the green one had been.

"Bingo~!"

"But I also guess it has something to do with this." He showed me a paper he had folded half. I recognized it. It was a page from my calendar to leave a message.

"What could it have then? That is just a piece of paper with a text 'So tired. Gotta sleep. At mah room'." I played dumb.

"Five letters in this paper are slightly tilted. And those letters are 'd-e-a-t-h' and form a word 'death'. But more important is the other side." Akai turned the page around. At the other side was a drawing, a copy from a picture about DC chapter 609's page 4. The moment when Mizunashi Rena shot at Akai in Raiha Pass.

"The purpose of that page is to attract your attention and get a chance to talk privately with you." I answered. "You are not the only one who is planning all the time… But I have to admit I was also lucky. If someone else had noticed that paper and the drawing I would have been in troubles."

"I'd like to know where you got this idea to this drawing."

"That is also something I'd like to save to another time. All secrets should not be revealed right away. Right, Bakai?"

"Hmh…" He obviously didn't care about the nick-name I had given to him but didn't complain about it.

"Well, I'm off now." I stated after a little silence. About the same time Black came back to the room and meant we could continue our conversation even if we had wanted to. Akai put the folded calendar page to his pocket.

"One more question, if you don't mind…" He said. "Was it true when you said earlier that Black Organization is your enemy? Did you mean it?"

I smiled secretly in my mind.

"Well, 'an enemy' might be a wrong word to describe it but at least I'm not their ally. Because of them I was in coma and wasted five months of my life... Anyways, I wish you luck with the 'unhappy end', Bakai…" I waved my hand in passing and left the room. Right outside of the room I ended the recording and removed the memory card from the recorder. I smirked as I placed it to a hole for a memory card in my cell. It would be safe there.

* * *

><p>Everything was settled. Now I only needed to wait for his call. And I was sure the he was going to make it. He was full of questions and I had hinted him that I knew what would happen in Raiha Pass.<p>

"**Tic toc…"** I yawned and turned a page of a magazine. I was sitting in the hospital's hall and wasting my time with boring magazines.

"**Tic toc…"** It was so boring. Maybe I should eat something…

"**Tic toc…"** I rose up and went to upstairs. I wanted to talk with Eisuke. It was no use to just sit and wait. The time wouldn't go forward any faster.


	11. Bakai wa Bakai

**A/N: Hello everyone! After this chapter I'll be OOH (officially on hiatus). But now enjoy about the last chapter before the break that lasts... 'Til my next break in February. All hail to Winter Holiday!**

* * *

><p>I found Eisuke from the room where Mizunashi had been. Once again he was sitting next to a window but this time he was reading a letter.<p>

"Letter from your sister?" I closed the door behind me and took a seat. "What did she wrote? Hidemi-san, I mean…"

Eisuke lifted his gaze slowly from the letter and turned to watch me. He folded the letter that I couldn't read it even upside down.

"Nothing special…" He mumbled.

"I see. Private letter, huh?"

"Yes."

"Eisuke-kun…" I started. He slightly frowned when he noticed that I had changed the way to address him to a bit more formal mode. "Are you going to the witness protection program? I heard from the FBI agents that your sister requested it."

"I know but I don't want to go. Even though it was her who originally asked it." Eisuke said straight. "I'm not the same little kid she used to know."

"But you are still as reckless and clumsy as always."

"And how you know about it?"

"It is not important. I have just heard things…" I looked away. "But I know it's hard to be apart from the ones you care."

"By the way… How about you? Are _you_ going to the witness protection program?"

"I don't see any reason why I would need it. Do you?"

"Well, I just happened to hear about your accident that was caused by that organization."

"That's true but for my luck it was a mere accident. I'm sure they won't remember my face or see me as a threat. But that one…"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Just that woman who was driving the car… I have heard she is pretty temperamental person and an excellent sniper. My bag scratched her car and it's possible that she is pretty mad at me…" I mumbled deep in my thoughts. "…But I should be fine because at that time I wasn't using my glasses…"

"Hey, Tsukiko-san? What an earth are you talking about?" Eisuke waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you in danger or not?"

"No, I'm not." I smiled." Don't worry."

* * *

><p>I said goodbye to Eisuke and left. As I walked the stairs down my stomach informed me that I should eat something. I checked the time from my watch: 4 pm. Three more hours 'til the car fire in Raiha Pass. So I headed to out and to the nearest fast food place.<p>

* * *

><p>(Little time jump, Haido Central Hospital, 7:16pm)<p>

I was tired and waiting impatiently the eight o'clock but of course I couldn't show it in any way. I took a remote control from the table I was leaning my head and opened the television. I zapped through the channels and found some random news. I watched them but got bored in the middle and once again… fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Other's POV<span>

The girl yawned and leaned her head against her arms. When she fell asleep she let the television on. An agent who had followed the running news with half-ear took the remote control and was shutting down the TV since nothing special was coming from there.

"Don't shut it down. Who knows what has happened recently. It's good if we know what's happening right now." His colleague said.

"Tsk, I'm full of news. I already watched them this morning and I'm probably watching them all the time at home when we leave this hospital. At least now I want a little break from them." The agent replied and was pointing the remote towards the box when a news anchor told about a car accident in Raiha Pass. The agent left the room with a hurry.

* * *

><p>"Whaaat? Shuu was called out by Mizunashi Rena and he went to see her!" Jodie shouted. She had just come back from New Beika Hotel with Camel and was told about the meeting by Black.<p>

"Yeah... When you had gone, Akai-kun got a call from her askin him to meet her in private." Black admitted.

"In privately?" Jodie was shocked. "That's obviously a trap! Why didn't you stop him?"

"I did try to stop him but he said her life would be in danger if he didn't go, so he forcibly left…" Black tried to calm down the woman when an agent ran to the room and told about the car fire in Raiha Pass.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

"**The car that exploded is a black Chevrolet. The person found inside was a man in his 20's or 30' ones who discoreved it were two police officers travelling by a car to a different accident. According those officers, the car blew up all of sudden in front of their eyes…"** The voice of a news reader woke me up. All agents in the room were watching the news. I yawned and rose up. The agents stood right in front of the television and I couldn't see the screen. But I didn't need to. There was nothing to watch; only a picture about a burnt car and some polices investigating it. More important was what the news reader was saying.

"No! That's not Shuu! He made somebody a sacrifice for the organization!" Jodie said.

"He must have done that." Black admitted but wasn't sure did he mean it.

"If we go to the police and check, we will know!"

They made the decision about going to the main police station and check the body's finger prints from Conan's cell phone Jodie had borrowed from him. Black went with Jodie and they took me with them. He would give us a ride to Jodie's apartment from the police station and go then to tell other agents the results.

"Bakai wa Bakai…" I mumbled when we were leaving the room. "Even if it's him, he knew what he was going to happen. Or at least I hope so…"

**Slap!**

I fell to the floor and dropped my glasses off my face. Jodie had slapped me on my left cheek. I gawked at her. She stared me back with fury in her eyes.

"So, you are trying to say he knew he'd be killed?" She shouted. "Are you?"

"No, I…"

"Don't say it anymore. Ever!" She turned her back to me and left the room. I smirked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have provoked her…" I picked up my glasses and rose up. "Besides we don't even know yet is that body Akai-san or not."

"Okiya-kun, why did you then…?" Black started but I interrupted him.

"Does a man need a reason to say what he wants to say?"

* * *

><p><span>The Main Police Station<span>

Other's POV

They arrived pretty fast to the police station, thanks to less traffic. Jodie rose up from the car and walked to the station. Black and Tsukiko stayed there and started to wait. The girl took her cell phone and checked the time from the screen of it. It was 8:09 pm. The girl sighed and put the phone back to her bag. Black watched at her curiously and asked: "Are you waiting for something?"

"A call from my friend. He promised to call me today." Tsukiko replied shortly. She didn't want to mention any details about the person who was _probably_ going to make a call to her. And of course the explanation was a bit weird since no one had tried to contact her in any ways. Black just nodded and turned his glance towards the police station where Jodie was.

After some minutes the girl's phone rang. She took it quickly. Too quickly that it would have looked normal and stepped out from the car before answering to it.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

"Hello? Tsukiko speaking…" I said carefully to the phone.

"_Well, are you happy now? That I called?"_ The voice on the phone said. I smiled as I recognized it.

"Yes, I am. It seems everything went as I estimated."

"_Hmph…"_ Akai sneered. _"Can you tell me now how you seem to know everything what is going to happen?"_

"Nope. I can't do it now. I wanna tell it face to face. Now I'm just telling that I'm coming to meet you the 6th of October." I sat on a low brick fence.

"_And that is the only reason you wanted me to call you?"_ Now I heard and annoyed tone in his voice.

"Well, if _I_ had called, I could have done it on a wrong moment…" I paused. "By the way, I'm in front of police station right now. Jodie is checking some finger prints from Tantei-chan's cell phone. Those finger prints will match with the body's that was found from your Chevrolet. Are those finger prints Kusuda's?"

"_It seems it's impossible to hide anything from you. But yes, you are right. Those finger prints belongs to that organization's spy…"_

"Nee, Bakai… Are you alright?" I asked suddenly and interrupted him.

"_Pretty fine. Probably a broken rib or two after getting shot towards my lungs but at least I wore bullet proof vests that saved my life."_

"I see… I'm glad you are alright."

"_How about you? Jodie at least is suspicious about you…"_

I laughed a bit and said: "I'm pretty fine. My cheek just hurts. Jodie happened to slap me after I provoked her. But otherwise I'm fine."

"_I see…_ _Did you have anything else? I have to go now."_

"Nope. Take care. See you on the 6th October!"

"_And how you are going to find me?"_

"Hmh, don't underestimate me, Bakai…" I mumbled and ended the call. About the same time Jodie came back from the station with detective Takagi. I rose up and walked back to the car before she noticed me. I sat down on the back seat and plucked my seat belt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some last notes about this chapter:**

****"Bakai wa Bakai." =Can be read 'Akai is Akai' or 'Idiot is idiot'. baka=idiot, Bakai= baka+Akai = the nick-name I gave to him, will be mostly used when I'm talking to him****

******"Okiya-kun..." =Black is calling me with 'kun' –ending just like he does with Jodie, Akai and Camel. Later might also use my first name and 'kun'-ending…******

******But now, bye until I have more time... Graah, I wanna write more!******

******Plz rvw!******

******Tsukiko95 is now officially on hiatus.******


	12. Adjusting to home life

**A/N: All hail to winter holiday! I'm back! That lasts only this week but who cares if I can continue this story!**

**This chapter jumps a bit from one place to another but I hope that doesn't bother you... At least I have warned you.**

**Okay, let's start!**

* * *

><p>Jodie was crying. She cried at least three minutes non-stop before calming down. Meanwhile I looked out of the car window, trying to hide my face. Or at least the fact I wasn't upset at all. And due the fact I wasn't upset I stayed sharp unlike those two FBI agents in the car with me. I noticed that motorbike driver who drove past us. I smirked. It seemed that my intruding to this story hadn't changed the main storylines at all.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Other's PoV<span>

Vermouth drove past the Police Station. As she had expected there was a car in front of the station. She saw a woman's figure inside the car, leaning against the wheel and most likely crying. But there was also one thing that Vermouth hadn't expected. It was a young girl, sitting on the back seat and looking out of the window. And that girl didn't seem upset or sad at all. Absolutely the opposite: she was slightly smiling to herself.

"_Who an earth is that girl? What is she doing with the FBI and why does she have that expression?"_ The woman thought but continued driving. _"Have I seen her somewhere before?"_

When she was far enough from the car she slowed down. That girl had caught her attention and she really wanted to know who she was.

"Was she _that _girl from back then?" She said aloud. "But that girl didn't have glasses…"

A flashy flashback

Vermouth sat on the back seat of Gin's Porsche as they were driving away from Beika district. She had just told him not to suspect Môri Kogoro without any proofs and made sure in that Agency would be safe for a while.

They turned around a corner, Chianti speeding in front of them when they saw a young girl crossing the street and checking the time from her wrist watch.

"_No good…"_ Vermouth thought as the girl stopped and turned around. She was like a rabbit in the light beam. Frozen still and her eyes widened like she had recognized something. The woman bit her lip as she saw Chianti's Viper hitting the girl and making her fly like a ragdoll. The girl fell to the ground and didn't move at all when Vermouth peeked carefully towards her direction from the Porsche.

"_She had pretty bad luck…"_

The end of flashy flashback

Vermouth frowned deeply. It was possible that the girl was same but she wasn't sure about it. And there were some things that bothered her. The girl's expression had been a pure surprisement, not fear or anything like that. She had recognized them and probably couldn't believe her eyes. The other thing was that girl in the car. Her smile was something opposite than anyone would expect from a person who most likely was connected to FBI. After all one of the FBI agents was dead now.

"_Or then she knows something that they don't know. Hmm… I guess I have to assume those two girls are the one and same. Then it makes sense."_ The woman smirked and speeded up. "_This is getting interesting…"_

* * *

><p><span>My PoV<span>

We were finally in front of the building Jodie lived in. Even though I already knew what it should look like I was still amazed. Everything was so different when I saw it in real, not only in manga or in anime.

I followed Jodie to the floor her apartment was. It was pretty quiet there but after all it was already evening. She opened the front of the apartment and let me come in first. She gave me a pair of slippers and continued her way to living room. All this happened without her saying a single word to me.

"_I guess she is really upset… Well, I shouldn't be surprised about that. After all, she was Bakai's girlfriend before he infiltrated into the organization…"_ I thought but said aloud. "Jodie-san, I do understand your feelings but you can't just lock up yourself and stay silent all the time."

That made the woman look at me with a surprisement and also with an embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess you are right." She scratched her head with her left hand. Then she led me to a door in the end of the corridor. **(A/N: Please, don't care about the blueprints of that apartment; I'm just trying to write something random…)** She opened the door and showed me a guest room that – at least it seemed like that – hadn't been in use for a while.

"This will be your room during the time you are staying here." She explained as I stepped in. I looked around. There weren't much anything: a bed, a desk with a chair, a drawer for clothes and simple curtains in front of the window right above the desk.

"It's pretty late now. I guess we can clean up here tomorrow." Jodie said. I smiled at her without saying anything. I didn't even know what I should have said.

* * *

><p>On the next morning when I woke up, I felt extremely relaxed. It was almost like I had been at home. Of course I knew I wasn't there but the feeling I had was wonderful. Maybe that was a sign that I was getting used in this world…<p>

I rose up and walked to the kitchen. Jodie was already there, making breakfast. I snickered a bit and made her turn around.

"Oh, you are already awaken, Okiya-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty well." I answered, still smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"We have identical pajamas. It's pretty funny." I had borrowed one of Jodie's pajamas since I didn't have any other clothes with me. The pajama though was a bit over-sized for me but it didn't really bother me.

"Well, I have a habit of buying similar clothes if they fit well. It's sometimes pretty hard for me to find well-fitting clothes from here."

"I understand. It's because of you height, right? Since you are American, you are taller than Japanese people." I guessed. _"Good, she already seems brighter… Or then she is faking it because I'm here…"_

"Okiya-chan… What brings you here? I mean why no one has tried to contact you or-"

"I kind of run away from home…" I said. I knew what she wanted to know: my story. Luckily I had had time to make up one during last night. It was pretty good, the story I mean. Now was the time to test it. Would Jodie believe it…

"Run away from home?"

"Well, kind of… My parents are travelling around the world all the time and spending time together. We haven't spoken to each other very much." I started. "They also have a lot of work they are doing abroad so they think it's easier to work and have nice time together at the same time. Or that's what they said to me and my brother…"

"You have a brother too? Why even he hadn't tried to contact you?"

"He is already an adult and isn't living home anymore. He has been off for a years." I continued, hoping really much she wouldn't make this any more complicated with her questions. "I was coming to see him before he was moving to another apartment and also helping him a bit. But because I didn't inform him I was coming he can't really worry about me."

"Are you going to meet him soon then?"

"Nope, he forgot to tell me his new address and he also has a weird habit to change his cell phone number when he is changing his place of living." I said but added in my mind. _"At least when he is changing his identity…"_

"He did so also when he moved from home to Tôkyo…" I ended my explanation. Jodie seemed she had understood my situation and why I didn't really want to go home anymore.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Okiya Subaru." Right now I didn't have any other choices for an answer. But I was sure the things would turn to a better way. He had no chances to refuse that idea. Not when I had that recording with me. But I was going to wait until the October the 6th when he would have moved to Kudôs' house. More time for him to get used to his new role… **(A/N: I do believe in Akai-is-Okiya-theory.)**

* * *

><p>We ate the breakfast with a silence and after that we cleaned up the guest room. Jodie seemed to enjoy when she had something to do because that something kept her thoughts away from Akai's "death".<p>

"Okay, let's go out now!" She informed me after we had finished. I blinked.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall, of course! You need some new clothes. You can't wander around in those very same clothes all the time." She ruffled my hair.

"I-, I see…"

* * *

><p>I couldn't have believed that a whole day – a whole "normal" day – with Jodie would be so tiring. We went to three different malls to find clothes for me. Luckily Jodie had a good taste and eye for clothes and found quickly good-looking and fitting clothes for me. Only once I had to say no for the cloth she suggested but it was only in the start: a too short mini-skirt.<p>

And obviously Jodie paid all. She was taking her role as my guardian very seriously.

"You don't really care about girly clothes, do you?" She asked me when we were on the way back.

"Well, I don't really know. I think I'm a tomboy but my mum has said that I'm not. I do like skirts but they must not be too short. The same goes with shorts: not _too_ short. But I still feel the most comfy in long jeans." I thought aloud. "But I still can't stand any lace or frills. It's just not me."

"I see… If that's the case, we got pretty good clothes for you…" Jodie smiled and I smiled back.

"Hmh… Do you have something in your mind?" I asked suddenly. "You look like you want to say something."

"Well, I was just thinking… should you go to school. After all you are in that age and spend over five months in coma. If you are off school you will fall behind really badly." Jodie didn't look at me when she said that.

"I understand…"

"But if you are living with me I guess you can go to the same school you have been. If I understood right your home isn't in Tôkyo…"

"Yeah, it isn't… I agree with you, Jodie-san. I think too that I should go to school…"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, freshman in high school."

"Oh, that's good. I know a good school you can go to. Its name is Teitan High. I was there as an English teacher for a while."

"Teitan… tantei…" I mumbled like I hadn't already known the place. "Why were you teaching there?"

"It was related to a case…"

I just nodded. It was obvious why she didn't want to talk about that case. It contained a showdown with Vermouth and the only reason Jodie was still alive, was Akai's involving to that case.

"Right, now we have to buy you a school uniform."

"School uniform?"

"What? Haven't you used one before?"

"No I haven't. It was a private school I was before. Pretty boring and tiring place, especially when you could see from the clothing what was your social status. I'm just happy I don't have to go there." I half lied. The school I went back home was half public and half private school. Besides school uniforms weren't used in Finnish schools. And the thing that tired me in my previous school was the junior high students in the same building.

"Well, this'll be a nice chance then. A bit different situation." Jodie smiled at me again. She had smiled a lot during that day.

"Monday will be your first day in Teitan High then." She said as we continued walking back home.

"Sounds good."

"I hope you'll get some new friends there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My requests are the same as always: Review, please! I really need it! Especially after this break. Thank you already in advance. *bows deeply***


	13. New school, new faces

**A/N: This is the reason why I love holidays! I'm able to write!**

**BTW, some of you probably have noticed I'm not replying to reviews anymore. I'm sorry, I'm lazy. But I hope you still continue sending feedback!**

**And now to the story.**

* * *

><p>Who could have believed that I would go to Teitan high school? Not me, at least not before the next Monday. But there I was, standing in front of the class 1-B of that school, more or less ready to introduce myself. Teacher, whose name I had already forgotten, stood next to me and had written my name to the black board behind us.<p>

"Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Okiya Tsukiko desu. Dôzo yoroshiku." I said and noticed a lot of curious glances coming towards my direction. Maybe it was normal when a new student was introduced but I still felt uncertain about myself.

"Okiya-san, you can take your seat from the third row. There is an empty place right next to the window." The teacher said to me. I nodded and walked to my place. Window places were my favorite ones for some reason.

The first class went pretty well but when the break started came the moment I had been afraid of. Everyone gathered around my desk and started asking questions.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Is that your original hair color?"

"Do you prefer soccer or baseball?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What kind of family do you have?"

"Why did you choose Teitan?"

I was totally overwhelmed by all those questions. When I was trying to answer to one, I already got another one to answer.

"Hey, stop it already!" A loud voice exclaimed suddenly and silenced the crowd. It was a girl with beautiful pitch black hair on two braids, holding a math book in her hand and seemed she was ready to hit anyone with it.

"Class president, we are sorry. Did we interrupt your reading?" A boy from the crowd asked sarcastically.

"We are so deeply sorry, Miyoshi-sama." Another boy continued with the same tone. I guessed those two were good friends with each other and probably belonged to the same sports club since they both had similar short hair style.

The class president's, "Miyoshi-sama's", brown eyes flashed dangerously behind her round glasses. She swung her whole arm and hit both boys to their head with her book. And it was the book's back, not either one of the covers, the hit them.

"_Ouch. That does hurt…"_ I thought.

"That wasn't the point this time, Narukami-kun, Morimura-kun." Miyoshi said. I sensed poison in her voice. "You should give Okiya-san more space to breathe. She can't answer if you don't give her a chance. And the same goes with you guys!" She pointed the rest of the class that were still around my desk with her book.

"Tsk, you always do as you please, Miyoshi-hime" A third boy said. He had tidy and handsome appearance, short-cut hair but not with the same style than the two boys earlier. He seemed not to respect the role of the class president. "I guess I can take the lead from now on so you can continue your reading."

"That's no needed. I'm already done with this book, Hiro-kôtaishi." Miyoshi gave him a poisonous smile. That boy, Hiro, probably would have answered something back if the teacher of our next lesson hadn't come in. Everyone hurried back to their seats but continued chatting. Soon it became clear that no one listened during this teacher's lesson.

"You noticed it, huh?" I heard from my right. I turned my head to the direction and saw a girl with dark slightly wavy polka hair and light grey eyes sitting next to me. She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, Okiya-chan." She said. "My name is Hanajima Megumi."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back and asked. "What do you mean by noticing?"

"The main lines in this class: the class president, Miyoshi Mai-san, who reads every break. That move she used to Narukami-kun and Morimura-kun is called 'Miyoshi-Chop'. Narukami-kun and Morimura-kun are our class's soccer heroes and always teasing Miyoshi-san. I bet they have a crush with her."

"I see. How about that third boy… Hiro was it?"

"His name is Honda Hiro. He is always competing with Miyoshi-san. Both in exam results and about the place of class president. The reason is pretty simple. They used to hang out in junior high but because the both are competitive personalities they broke up. Miyoshi-san won with only one vote Honda-san when we were choosing the class president. Honda-san got bad and said that if he manages to beat up Miyoshi-san in any test he will get the place of president."

"And Miyoshi-san accepted the challenge?" I guessed.

"Yes, and hasn't lost yet." Megumi smirked. "You are lucky, by the way."

"How so?"

"It seems you caught Miyoshi-san's interest. That's the reason she protected you from that 'question tidal wave'. You can be sure she will continue protecting you. The same thing happened to me."

"…" I didn't know what to say. This class was really weird but also interesting and exciting.

"Is that your original hair color?" Megumi asked suddenly.

"Ye-, Yes… I know it's pretty blond…" I stuttered.

"This class notices soon all abnormalities in person's appearance or behavior. My eyes for example are pretty light-colored, right?"

"Yes, they are indeed." I admitted. _"At least you seem to notice everything."_

"But now I can be on my own. Soon you'll be fine too. The first day here is the worst one."

* * *

><p>I continued chatting with Megumi during the whole lesson, just like everyone else around us.<p>

"Um… Why no one is listening on that teacher?" I finally asked.

"Because he knows nothing. Or then he knows but can't just teach anything to us. Even Nakata-kun, our class stupidest person, knows more than that teacher."

"Thank you, Hanajima-san; you have helped me a lot."

"You are welcome." Megumi smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing! Stay away from Tôdô-chan's gang. They are real snobs. Always looking down everyone else and thinking they are this class queens. Just looking at them makes me feel sick-…"

"You have been part of that gang, right? But haven't really retired yet." I interrupted her.

"How did you find out?" Megumi gave me shocked look. It seemed she was keeping a role as a quiet and advising person.

"A good guess." I looked out of the window on my left. It was so obvious to find it out from the style she spoke about them. Looking down at them but still proud there was a "club" like that.

"Yeah, pretty good guess indeed." Megumi smiled nervously. She didn't like her cover being blown up so soon. "… But you should be fine if Miyoshi-san continues protecting you."

"Good." I said even though I wasn't sure did I need any protection. I wasn't really sure about Megumi. She knew everything about that class and probably was ready to use her knowledge against anyone. I should be careful around her.

* * *

><p><span>Other's PoV<span>

One floor above, in the class 2-B, were two girls chatting. Their names were Môri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko.

"But did you hear? Class 1-B got a new student today." The blonder one, Sonoko, said to her best friend.

"Sonoko, how did you find it out? The student didn't come to our class so-…"

"The whole school is talking about it! Poor girl, she went to the problem class…"

"I wouldn't call it a _problem_ class."

"Ran, you are too kind-hearted. That class has a big problem. It has all stereotypes from all possible school mangas." Sonoko huffed.

"What do you mean?"

"First is the class president, Miyoshi Mai-san, who rules the class with her beauty and intelligence. Then is her rival and ex-boyfriend, Honda Hiro-san, who is as smart as she is and always throwing a comment to her direction. There is also a snob club ruled by Tôdô Hinata-san, that looks down everyone else who doesn't belong to that club. And there are both girls _and_ boys in that club."

"Wow, I'm pretty impressed how much you know…"

"I didn't stop yet."

"Eh? There is more?"

"Yeah, in that class there is also two soccer players who are not very smart or good but still considered as heroes. Was it Narukami and Morimura… And there is also the weird one."

"And what do you mean by the weird one?"

"Person who knows everything that happens in the class, gives advice to new people and spreads rumors that are true. I'm talking about Hanajima Megumi-san."

"Oh, I think I know her. That girl with dark blue hair and light grey eyes?"

"Yeah, that's her! But I thought her hair was dark green… Maybe it depends on the lightning… Anyways, she is the ears of this school. She is never who she claims she'd be. I wouldn't trust in her."

"But Sonoko, how do you know that much about that class?" Ran didn't know should she have been happy or worried about her friend's knowledge.

"Good, question… That class just caught my interest. There is also a pair of identical twins, person who sleeps during all lessons and someone who reads yaoi manga all the time and draws dôjinshes about her class mates, a real fujoshi I'd say." Sonoko continued explaining but stated then. "But of course the majority of that class's students are absolutely normal ones."

"Yeah, I hope so… Now I'm also starting to feel sorry for that girl too." Ran gave an apologizing smile towards the floor under their feet.

"Well, as long as that girl stays away from the snob club and has class president with her she should be fine. As long as she still stays alerted."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, time for my Japanese-English dictionary!**

**1. "Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Okiya Tsukiko desu. Dôzo yoroshiku." ="Hello! My name is Okiya Tsukiko. Nice to meet you." I don't know why I but this in Japanese...**

**2. "Miyoshi-hime..." =hime means princess, that's the way Honda Hiro shows his 'respect towards her.**

**3. "Hiro-kôtaishi..." =almost same thing as above. Kôtaishi means prince.**

**4. Dôjinshi =fan made manga, mostly about some original manga/anime serie but also about anything their imagination makes up...**

**5. Fujoshi =I don't really know how to explain this...**

**Okay, my class seems pretty horrible but fortunately there is also some "normal" people too...**


	14. Miyoshi Mai and senpais

**A/N: Okay, this chapter and a little part of the next one are about school but don't worry! I'll try to continue with the original plot as soon as possible! I just can't jump from one scene to another... ;)**

* * *

><p><span>My PoV<span>

The next lesson started and I kept an eye on Megumi… no, Hanajima; I didn't want to become too close with her. At least not yet. She looked around the class all the time and observed everyone there, except me. Maybe I was too new in the class for her to find out anything.

"_She is aware like a detective… But she isn't one. She is aware only to find out something juicy to spread forward as a rumor."_ I thought as making notes from the black board. I should really be careful with her.

"Okay, since you don't seem to work well right now, we'll change seats." The teacher on the front of the class room announced. She was a young woman this time but I had already forgotten her name. "You are new in this class, right?" She suddenly said to me.

"Yes, I am."

"You can stay where you are, but the rest of class… Take your things and come here to pick up a number."

That caused a lot of noise. The chairs scratched the floor; students mumbled something and complained why she was the only teacher who made them change seats every month. They walked to the teacher's desk and picked up a little piece of paper from a hat the teacher was holding. Each paper had a number of a row and a number of a seat when they were counted from left to right when the person was standing at the teacher's place. At that point I wondered why that teacher had a hat with her during classes.

Finally everyone had found their new seats and I had a chance to look who were sitting near me. For my relief Hanajima's seat was now at the other side of the class and the members of snob club were mostly at the back side of the class. I wondered how that was possible since they had been there also before changing the seats.

In front of me was a boy who seemed to belong to a sports club and, what I could see from his scribblings in his notebook, that club seemed to be tennis club. Next to me was sitting Miyoshi Mai, the class president. She flashed me a quick smile before starting to read the book in front of her. This time it was some book about geology. Behind me was a quiet girl who had been at my desk during the first break but hadn't said anything. The one aloud had been a girl who now sat behind her. An identical one.

"_A twin pair with opposite natures, huh? Is this class full of stereotypes?"_

"You noticed it, didn't you?" Miyoshi asked without raising her glance from her book. It was like she had read my thoughts.

"Umm… Yeah… Kind of…" I stuttered again but sneered then. Miyoshi looked at me with a curious look on her face.

"Hanajima-san asked the exact same question from me on the previous lesson." I explained and noticed when the mentioned girl waved to me happily. I waved back.

"Stay away from her."

"Eh?"

"Hanajima is not who she claims to be. I want to make it clear right away." Miyoshi was reading her book again.

"What do you mean?"

"She is still part of that snob club but claims she is not anymore. Almost everyone else in this class thinks she is a good person but I know she is still the same she used to be: person who sells secrets forward."

"I know it too. She was pretty startled when I noticed she wasn't really retired from that club." I stated.

"Oh, you are smart. Finally someone who understands how weird this class is." Miyoshi sighed and closed book. "Hanajima used to be like you in the beginning. She was also came in the middle of the year and I tried to protect her. She was fine until she joined to the snob club, from her own will. At that point I left her alone since she got new 'friends' from that club."

"I see. Then she 'retired' and started to gather up rumors and secrets by being friendly to everyone. And sells them to the snob club and they spread them forward after they have made them more juicy." I guessed.

"Exactly! You are even better observant than Hanajima. I really hope you don't turn to the evil side like she did."

"Don't worry. I have never been into being snob. I hope we two can be friends, Miyoshi-san." I tried really hard not to laugh to Miyoshi's statement, "evil side"…

"I hope so too. You can call me Mai; I'll call you then Tsukiko." Miyoshi smiled warmly.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>The school day ended and I followed Miyoshi to her locker. Mine was a bit away from hers but it didn't bother me. The most important thing was I had a new friend. We were chatting each other when I heard a familiar sounding voice from a distance.<p>

"_See, Ran! I told you the girl should be fine if she has class president on her side."_ That voice belonged to Suzuki Sonoko. I was amazed I recognized her voice because I had heard her speaking only in anime (and there it was a seiyuu who spoke instead of her…). I turned around towards the voice and saw two girls, Sonoko and her best friend Môri Ran. They most likely were talking about me.

"Geez, why _she_?" I heard Miyoshi say as she slammed the door of her locker. "She is almost as bad as a mixture of snob club and Hanajima. Too curious and always eager to find out the newest happenings of this school. If her attitude will be different and she'll be on our class, I bet she'd be part of the snob club."

"She is not that bad." I said immediately.

"And what do you know about it? You have just transferred to this school."

"A good guess." I smiled nervously. It seemed I couldn't even relax at school.

"Well, you are right. She is not that bad but I still don't really like her." Miyoshi sighed. I saw Sonoko coming to our direction, dragging Ran with her.

"Miyoshi Mai-kôhai, I heard everything you said about me. Are you trying to tell to the new student what I'm not?" She said as she put her arm on Miyoshi's shoulders and made the girl's knees bend a bit. "You are the new student, right? What's your name?"

"My name is Okiya Tsukiko. Nice to meet you Suzuki-senpai."

"Geez, Suzuki, let me go!" Miyoshi mumbled and tried to lift the girl's arm away.

"Where is the respect towards your senpais?" Sonoko gave an evil glare to the younger girl.

"You don't deserve any!" Miyoshi got finally Sonoko's arm off her shoulders. "Besides, this girl is not easily influenced. She already saw through Hanajima's cover _and_ I'm sure she already knows something about you too."

"Really?" Sonoko turned her head to my direction. "Tell me what you know about me."

"Everything or the most important parts?" I asked.

"Well, I might not agree with you what are the _most important_ parts so I want to hear everything."

"Okay then." I sighed. "But shall we get going? It's nicer to talk as walking."

We left the school behind and I started.

"Your name is Suzuki Sonoko. You are the second daughter of Suzuki Shiro and Tomo. You have an elder sister named Ayano who is already engaged. Your family owns Suzuki Corporation and your uncle Jirokichi is the advisor of that company. He is also very obsessed beating Kaitô Kid. At this point I have to mention that you are a big fan of Kid and probably dream about being his girlfriend. But you already have a boyfriend, Kyôgoku Makoto." I paused for a minute. "Is that already enough?"

"Nope, I wanna know how much you do know." Sonoko smirked but was also confused how I knew so much. The same expression was also on Ran's and Miyoshi's faces. I sighed.

"Well, that was only your family. Your best friend is Môri Ran." I nodded to the dark-haired girl direction. "And you are always teasing her about her relationship with a high school detective from your class, Kudô Shinichi, who has disappeared mysteriously." When I said that I knew I was risking a lot. I knew Conan would hear later about this conversation and become more suspicious about me.

"And after that detective's disappearance you have shown up as the Deduction Queen of Teitan High."

"Impressive, Tsukiko-chan. Really impressive!" Miyoshi clapped her hands. Sonoko gave me suspicious look and Ran stayed quiet.

"Do you know anything else?" Sonoko pushed her face closer to mine. I took a step backwards.

"Eh, no…" I lied. I didn't want to risk anything else. I did know much more, for example about Ran, Conan – or Shinichi – and about many other people. "Well, I have to get going now. See you on tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Miyoshi waved to me.

"Tomorrow you will tell us more about your knowledge about us!" Sonoko shouted after me.

"It was nice to meet you." Ran said quietly. I barely even heard her voice.

"_What's up with her today?"_

"Yeah!" I shouted back and ran away, holding my school back on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think there isn't anything special to explain... Oh, yeah, senpai means older student and kôhai means younger studend.**


	15. Eavesdropping once again

**A/N: For some reason I find easy to write 'school nonsense'... I wonder why...**

**Anyways! Now to the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Others' PoV<span>

Miyoshi waved a goodbye to Tsukiko and sighed then. "She is a nice person. I think you should be nicer for her too." She glared at Sonoko.

"C'mon, I was just normal." The older girl whined and made Miyoshi laugh. Ran looked at those two and said then: "I wonder how she knows so much. She has just transferred here and already was able to say that much…"

"Ran, you are thinking too much. All those details can be found anywhere. For example about my family. We are rich and have been in newspaper several times. Especially Jirokichi-oji-san. And I have been seen at Kid heists shouting on a loud voice how awesome he is. Kyaa~~!" Sonoko explained but started to dream about her handsome and smart idol.

"I see… Maybe you are right…" Ran mumbled. "I have to go now too. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Ran! Don't think too much. Oh, I know! Think about your husband. That should relax you." Sonoko grinned.

"Shi-, Shinichi is not my husband!" Ran blushed radically.

"Yes, yes, of course not. See you!"

"Bye, Ran-senpai!" Miyoshi added.

"Bye, Miyoshi-chan."

* * *

><p><span>My PoV<span>

I rang the doorbell and waited until Jodie came to open the door.

"Hi, Okiya-chan. Had a good day?" She smiled to me but I noticed her eyes were a bit swollen and red. She had just cried.

"Yeah, pretty good day indeed." I smiled back. "My class is 1-B. Do you know that class?"

"Pretty well, it's packed with stereotypes."

"I noticed it too."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, Miyoshi Mai, the class president and I are pretty good friends now. I also get known with Hanajima Megumi but I don't want to be too close with her. She gives me an uneasy feeling…" I told as we walked to the kitchen. "And when Mai-san and I were on our way home, we walked with two girls from upper class. Their names were Suzuki Sonoko and Môri Ran."

"Oh, those girls. I know them. Ran and Sonoko are both really good girls. I hope you can get along well with them. And Cool Kid lives at Ran's place."

"Does he really?" I was 'amazed' and in my mind I just stated: _"I already know all that."_

"Yes, he does. And about your classmates then…" Jodie paused to think something positive about them.

"They all are pretty talkative. Or should I say noisy…"

"True, but the majority of them is good people. Especially Maki Namida-chan."

"Maki… Namida? Who is she?"

"You probably didn't notice her. She is pretty quiet person and always in the shadow of her twin sister, Tsunami. They both belong to that snob club of your class but at the last time when I saw them it seemed that Namida wanted to retire."

"But because of her sister's dominating nature she can't? I noticed that girl too. She sits right behind me."

"You have good eyes, Okiya-chan. I couldn't have believed you had noticed that detail."

"Uhh… Everyone is saying the same things over and over again." I mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah, no, I didn't. I'm going to change my clothes now."

I walked to 'my' room and changed into clothes we had bought on last Saturday: a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt with a funny print – although I wasn't sure was that picture a bird or a fish – and a black hair band to keep my hair away in from of my face. Them all fit well and made me smile.

"_I wonder how long time I have to be here… But let's enjoy about this chance!"_

I went back to the kitchen and started to help Jodie with the dinner. I chopped vegetables and Jodie cooked them in the frying pan. We were making some kind of wok.

"You are good. Have you cooked a lot?"

"Pretty much, yes. After all I have been on my own for some time…" I noticed how easy it was to tell lies that were based on the truth. "Do you need my help anymore? I think I should do my homework now."

"Go ahead. I'll call you when the dinner is ready. Thank you for your help."

* * *

><p><span>Others' PoV<span>

Jodie waited until the girl was in her room before taking her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans. She speed dialed Black's number and pressed the call button.

"_Hello? Jodie-kun?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_What is Okiya-kun's situation?"_

"Well, today was her first day at school. I put her to Teitan High."

"_Good, what have you found out about her background?"_

"She doesn't really care about talking about herself but what I found out on Saturday is that she has a family of four people. Her parents are travelling around the world because of their work and her older brother lives somewhere in Tôkyo." Jodie explained quickly. She was afraid that Tsukiko would come from her room and hear the conversation.

"_Somewhere in Tôkyo? So even she doesn't know where?"_

"She doesn't. She told her brother was moving to a new apartment and has a habit to change his phone number in the process. Okiya-chan was coming to help him but got into that accident. And she didn't even tell her brother she was coming."

"_Her brother is unaware that she has been in accident?"_

"Yeah, there is no way she can contact him… But isn't it still weird that _no one_ has tried to contact _her_?"

"_Actually one person did. It was when you were at the Police Station checking the finger prints…"_

Jodie bit her lip. She didn't want to remember anything about that day. "What did she talk with her friend?"

"_I don't know. She went outside to talk with him. She just seemed she had been waiting for that call eagerly."_

"Strange…"

"_It is indeed. Maybe she'll open up more with the time. Right now we can only watch after her and wait."_

"You are right. I have to end now."

"_Jodie-kun, take care about you too."_

"I will. Bye."

* * *

><p><span>My PoV<span>

I let me a smile spread across my face. I knew Jodie'd make a call right after I had left. But I was also surprised that she hadn't noticed me. I was standing right next to the door-way but she thought I was in my room doing my homework. She had heard when I closed the door of my room but after that I had sneaked next to the kitchen's door-way to listen her phone conversation. Luckily there wasn't a direct visual connection between the kitchen and my room.

"_I knew it. She reported FBI what she had already found out about me. But I'm surprised she didn't do it when I was at school."_ I thought and snuck back to my room. _"But it seems she believed my cover story… But I didn't expect Black to become suspicious about that call I made… I must be careful."_

I did my homework quickly. Thanks to this world studying in Japanese was as easy as I had used Finnish, my mother tongue. But because of my laziness I didn't really consecrate and made several mistakes. My handwriting didn't look very tidy either.

"_Well, I can't help it. I'm not very used to write kanji…"_ I shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eavesdropping! Yay! I hope you like this. In next chapter we will return to the original story line. Wait for that!**


	16. Reunion

**A/N: Back to the original timeline! YAY! And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. For some reason Document Manager wasn't working at all...**

**But now, here is the newest chapter!**

* * *

><p>Time sure went fast forward. It felt I had just been in that accident but in reality I have been here three fourths of a year. And the half of that time I had been in coma.<p>

"Let me think… 'Black Impact' was in November… Then I was five months in coma 'til the 'Clash of Red and Black'…" I mumbled as I scribbled some nonsense to my notebook. "Raiha Pass incident happened the 13th of April and I enrolled to Teitan High on the 16th…"

"Okiya-chan, you'll be late if you don't hurry!" I heard Jodie's voice outside of my room.

"If I run I can leave after five minutes!" I shouted back. In real I wasn't going to run, just walk faster than usual…

"Okay, then. Don't be late!"

"I won't!" I continued scribbling. "Hmm… And Jodie is still keeping an eye on me… I can't wait until October the 6th…"

I rose up from my chair and put my notebook away. I took my school bag and took the last glance about my room. It was tidy enough.

"I'm going now!" I shouted to Jodie from the hall before leaving.

* * *

><p>I was in hurry, in real. I should've left earlier. But it was now too late to be sorry about it. I just had to run as fast as I could. I dashed through shopping district and a park near it.<p>

"_First block… second block… third… fourth…"_ I counted in my mind. The first lesson would be Kawaoka-sensei's, the same persons who put our class to change seats on the first day. She was young but very strict about the rules. And – believe it or not – she was the only person the snob club's leader Tôdô Yûko(now I knew her full name…) respected. And it was only because of teacher's beauty.

"They are hopeless…" I mumbled as I reached the school gate. I breathed heavily. I was just in time.

"You were in hurry, didn't you?" Miyoshi asked as I took my seat next to her. I leaned my head against my arms and sighed.

"Yeah, how did you notice?"

"You forgot your glasses." She answered and flipped a page of her book. Something about electronics…

"Ah! How…? I…" I touched my face. How was possible that I managed to do a mistake like that?

"I'm pretty surprised about that. But you probably don't need your glasses as much as I do." Miyoshi stated without removing her gaze from her book.

"Well, yes…"

"Noticing is everything you need in this class. I have been watching you during the lessons. You have a habit to take your glasses away during a lesson when you are sure no one notices. And that's the reason why I also recognized you."

"Noticing… Recognize… Right." I mumbled.

"You look totally different without your glasses. Much prettier when your eyes are visible." I blushed slightly when Miyoshi said the last sentence.

"Aww! Okiya-chan! You look so cute! Do you have contact lenses?" Hanajima's voice broke the silence between Miyoshi and I. She was standing right opposite my desk, smiling brightly, and was nothing like the shy-looking girl I had met on the first day.

"So you have accepted your role now?" I changed the subject. A week ago Hanajima had officially "joined" back to the snob club. She had had a bit problems with the other people on the class. After all she had tricked the majority of them. Everyone except Miyoshi, I and the snob club.

"Yes, I have. This is much better now. I was so tired of faking." Hanajima had a cold tone in her voice that vanished quickly. "But tell me now. Are you using contact lenses today?"

"Yes, I am." I lied. "But only during this day. They are pretty hard to put."

"I see. Bye, Okiya-chan! Bye, Miyoshi-san!"

"Bye!"

"…" Miyoshi didn't even bother to answer. When Hanajima was at her seat she spoke. "She is a real pain in the neck. Two faced devil."

"I know… But I still hope she'd be a good person."

"You sound like a naïve heroine from a girls' school manga."

"Eh? No way! I'm not like that."

"Yes, you are… if you keep that line. Hanajima is a lost case. If you want to help someone, try Namida-chan."

"Maki Namida? You mean the girl behind me."

"Yes, she didn't come to school today and she wants to retire from the snob club. She is a good person. Just a bit shy."

Our chatting got interrupted when Kawaoka-sensei came to the classroom.

* * *

><p>After school I headed to the bookstore. I wanted something to read. Manga, mystery novel, short stories, anything. Just something to read while waiting for October.<p>

"Hm hm hmm…" My finger pointed the back of the books as I searched for something interesting.

"Do you always hum yourself when looking for something? Okiya-neechan?" I heard a familiar voice to ask.

"Ta-, Tantei-chan?"

"Don't call me with that nickname!" Conan glared at me. I noticed a group of kids behind him. Two boys and two girls; Shounen Tantei-dan.

"Conan-kun? Is that your friend?" The dark-haired girl of them, Yoshida Ayumi asked.

"'Tantei-chan'? Isn't that pretty funny nick-name?" The boy who was the biggest, Kojima Genta, asked without letting Conan answer to the first one. The situation reminded me slightly about my first day in Teitan.

"Well, we have met once before. It was kind of a case…" Conan tried to explain.

"And because he run around the crime scene and asked weird questions I started to call him Tantei-chan." I stated. "How about you guys? Are you his friends?"

"Yeah, we are Shounen Tantei-dan! We solve a lot of cases." The kids except the brown-haired girl, Haibara Ai, told in unison.

"I see."

Somehow the kids weren't really interested in me so they went to read mangas. Conan started to look around in the shop. Ai placed her finger on the boys cheek and turned his head to the right direction.

"They're on the shelves. You want mystery books, right?" She said.

"Ah, sorry"

Conan ran to take the last piece of the newest Shinmei Kaori's book but someone else took it right in front of his face. And that someone was…

"Eisuke?" I said aloud, forgetting the 'kun'-ending from his name. He didn't seem to notice it; he was enough surprised about meeting both Conan and me so suddenly. Conan was surprised too, but a bit more about Ran and Sonoko who were also in that store.

"Ah, Suzuki-senpai, Môri-senpai. You are here too. Looking for something special?" I greeted them. Gosh, why in earth Japanese and Japanese people were so formal?

"Yeah, actually we were looking for a book our teacher recommended to us." Ran answered.

"I see."

"Hey, how do you know Eisuke?" Sonoko asked me. "Are you two dating or something?"

I saw Eisuke to blush but I stayed calm and kept my poker face. "No, we aren't. Is that question something you ask everyone you meet?"

"So so, maybe… But you didn't answer to my first question. How do you know him?"

"We were in the same hospital and happened to talk a lot."

Sonoko didn't look very happy after my lame explanation.

"Hey, isn't this the reference book the teacher recommended?" Ran was holding a book she had taken from the bookshelf and dragged Sonoko's attention to the book. I took a few steps closer to Eisuke.

"It seems you are finally 'out from the hospital'…Was FBI keeping you safe for a while?" I said quietly to him.

"Yes... How about you? I haven't heard anything about you after _you_ left the hospital."

"Jodie is keeping an eye on me and reporting to Black every week."

"Eh, why?"

"I dunno… But don't worry about it: I'm sure everything will be fine if time keeps going."

"So, you are in Teitan too?" Eisuke suddenly changed the subject. Why everyone was doing that around me?

"Yeah, I have been for long time. Since the next Monday I got out from the hospital. I'm on the class 1-B."

"Good luck then. I've heard a lot of rumors about that class."

"Everyone is saying that to me but I'm doing fine there…" I huffed.

"I see." Eisuke gave me one of his smiles that made him look like a girl.

"Oh, look at that. What is that if it's not love?" Sonoko's face suddenly appeared between us. We both, Eisuke and I, blushed but Eisuke much more harshly. I took quickly a step backwards.

"Su-, Suzuki-senpai! That-…"

"Sonoko, why don't you just leave them alone?" Ran tried.

"Suzuki-senpai, there is nothing between us." I tried to explain but she didn't listened. I had only one choice left: to say something that was true. "There is no use falling in love to someone who already has someone in his heart."

That sentence made Sonoko stop her babbling. All those teens, Sonoko, Ran, Eisuke, even Conan, were looking at me.

"What? I'm just talking nonsense." I grinned to them. "See ya tomorrow."

"Eh! Chotto matte!" Sonoko grabbed my arm. "You are coming with us. We are going to celebrate Eisuke's coming back and since you're his _friend_…"

"I got it. You wanna ask a lot of questions from me, right?"

"Bingo~~!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Here you are. I hope you like it!**


	17. Karaoke Box murder (part 1)

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry about the sudden break but I didn't have a net to use yesterday... But because of that I was able to write more. I have two other chapters in storage now and I'll post/submit/punlish them during the upcoming week. But after that I'll have another hiatus. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>Others' PoV<span>

Ai gave a glance to Conan and nodded to the boy to come a bit closer.

"What now?"

"So those two… are Hondo Eisuke and Okiya Tsukiko." Ai watched two teens in front of them who were talking quietly.

"Yeah, but Okiya-chan doesn't have her glasses right now." Conan admitted.

"I see. She was helping you at the hospital with Mizunashi's case and seems to get along well with Hondo-kun."

"FBI is still keeping an eye on her. I don't really get it. She has done nothing suspicious."

"Well, knowing much about the situation even though she had been in coma is pretty suspicious. It's more that natural that she is suspected about being a spy."

"I know. But I know too that she isn't a spy."

"Aha… And how do you know that?"

"Eh… I…"

"Hey, brat, we are going now!" Sonoko interrupted them. Conan shrugged and followed the girl out from the book store where Ran, Eisuke and Tsukiko already were. Ai came with him.

* * *

><p><span>My PoV<span>

It was time to decide the place where we'd celebrate Eisuke's "comeback". I already knew where we would go but didn't take a part to the conversation. The first suggestion was a cake place. Then came a hamburger place with spicy food. Eisuke denied the both suggestions so Sonoko said there was only one place left.

"Karaoke! Let's go to Karaoke Box!"

"Yappari…" I mumbled. Behind us walked Conan and Ai, whispering to each other. They were discussing about the man that had been following us from the book store. A stalker who'd be killed at the karaoke place.

* * *

><p>I didn't feel like singing. I knew none of the songs there were played but I had to try my best.<p>

"Okiya-neechan, you sing well but you don't catch all the words and that's why you lose points." Conan said to me when I had finished my first song. With the lowest score I had ever had in any singing game.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Tone-deaf." I mumbled. "I'm just not used to these songs."

"What kind of music do you like to sing then?" Ran asked me.

"I prefer European and American music. Somehow I really like singing in English." I ruffed my hair. Then I saw a look on Conan's face and burst out laughter. It was like he had said: 'Okiya-neechan… I'm not tone-deaf.' with his glare.

"Conan-kun, why are you looking at Okiya-chan like that?" Ran asked the boy.

"Nothing…" He muttered.

"Did you get mad when I said you are tone-deaf? I'm sorry. You are not. Actually you have a perfect pitch but your singing is just horrible." I smiled to the boy. He continued to glare me.

"Okiya-chan, you shouldn't say things like that." Ran said to me. She thought I was teasing him. "Conan-kun is just a child."

"I think it's better for kids to be honest. Besides I don't like telling lies."

"Ran, it's fine. I'm sure that brat doesn't even care." Sonoko said as she was choosing a song for her.

"Ano… Ran-neechan… Okiya-neechan is right, I can't really sing." Conan smiled shyly to his 'Ran-neechan'.

"See, he even admits it. Okay, now my song is coming. Great Sonoko will take the high scores! Whee!"

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. This was pretty relaxing. I had to take easy until the receptionist of the Karaoke box would scream.

"Tsukiko-chan, it's your turn now. Choose something you can sing." Sonoko said after she had finished.

"Already? I just sang."

"Yeah, but Eisuke isn't here yet so, go ahead. Sing us something good."

"Well…" I took the microphone and leaned towards the screen where all songs were shown. "Maybe this…"

The music started playing. Ran and Sonoko didn't seem to recognize the song but Conan did.

"Beatles?"

I nodded and started singing. This song was for Eisuke and Hidemi.

"_Yesterday… All my troubles seem so far away…  
>Now it looks as though as they're here to stay…<br>Oh, I believe… in Yesterday…_

_Suddenly… I'm not half the man I used to be…  
>There's a shadow hanging over me…<br>Oh, Yesterday… came suddenly…_

_Why… she… had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say…  
>I… said… something wrong, now I long for yesterday…<em>

_Yesterday… Love is such an easy game to play…  
>Now I need a place to hide away…<br>Oh, I believe… in Yesterday…_

_Mm mm mm mm…"_

The song ended. Ran clapped her hands.

"Great job, Okiya-chan. You sang much better than with your previous song."

"Thank you, Môri-senpai…" I felt how my cheeks got color.

"Hmm… not bad but you can't still beat me." Sonoko sighed with a shrug.

"I can't? And who is saying so?" I raised my eye brows.

"I say. I, the Queen of Karaoke."

"The Queen of Big Ego, I'd say." I huffed.

"What?" Sonoko rose up from the sofa and took the microphone from my hand. "What did you say, Okiya-_kôhai_?"

"Well, shall we take a competition then?" Ran suggested. "There is a competition mode too, in these machines."

"Sounds good. You can choose the song, Okiya-_kôhai_." I didn't like the way Sonoko said my 'name' but took the other microphone.

"Okay then. I'm in. You'd better look out because this song might be too hard for you." I chose the song. Another one from Beatles: Hello Goodbye.

"Just talking. I can sing anything. And win you even when you have an advantage."

"We'll see."

The intro ended and we started to sing.

"_You say yes… I say no…  
>You say stop… I say go go go…<em>

_Oh… no…  
>You say goodbye and I say hello…<br>hello, hello…  
>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello…<br>hello, hello…  
>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello…<em>

_I say high… You say low…  
>You say why… I say I don't know…<em>

_Oh… no…  
>You say goodbye and I say hello…<br>hello, hello…  
>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello…<br>hello, hello…  
>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say goodbye…<em>

_Hello, hello…  
>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello…"<em>

When the song ended we waited eagerly the results. Which one had sung better? Was it Sonoko or I?

Bling!

"Fi-, Five…" Sonoko stuttered staring the screen. I gulped. I had won but only with five points .

"Awesome. You both were so awesome." Ran was totally amazed.

"Okiya-neechan, that was great!" Conan smiled to me. I smiled back, tiredly. I had given everything.

"You just had luck with that song. And an advantage…" Sonoko mumbled.

"Suzuki-senpai… Don't be a poor loser. You did great job with that song. It's only five points."

"What's up Eisuke? He has been in toilet for a half an hour now." Sonoko huffed without listening me. I sighed in my mind. I had a lot of fun time with them even though they were pretty tiring sometimes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must be honest now. I have never sang in karaoke... And I really like Beatles songs. :)**


	18. Karaoke Box murder (part 2)

**A/N: why I'm so lazy? why? Anyways, here is the next chapter... :) I changed Eisuke's explanation a bit...**

* * *

><p>Eisuke was finally back. Looking pale and nervous, just like I had expected. I checked the time of my watch. It was about the time for the phone call from the reception and a bit after that we would hear the scream when the receptionist would have found the killed stalker.<p>

"Rrrriing!" The phone on the wall rang. Eisuke tried to take the receiver but messed up with it and Sonoko grabbed it.

"Ah, yes?... Eh?Oh! Is it that late already?... Ah, we'll leave." She said.

"Time to go? I have to say I had so much fun with you all." I smiled. We were packing up our things when we heard a scream. Conan dashed from the room. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>After minutes polices had arrived. Megure, Takagi and Chiba. With Conan's help they narrowed the amount of suspects to three – or four if Eisuke was included.<p>

"And who are you?" Megure asked from me suddenly.

"Me? My name is Okiya Tsukiko. Nice to meet you, keibu-san." I had hard time not to stutter. After all the question had come pretty sudden.

"She came to Teitan some months ago." Sonoko added.

* * *

><p>The case moved slowly to its conclusion. Conan used Sonoko to tell his deduction. The murderer, Honma Kyota, got arrested and we headed home.<p>

"Ah, it's already night. I forgot to call…" I dialed Jodie's number.

"_Where are you? I have been worried!"_ The answer came immediately. Jodie probably had carried her cell with her all the night.

"I'm sorry. I was singing karaoke with my friends when someone got murdered there. And…"

"_Was Cool Kid there?"_

"Yes…"

"_I see. Come home quickly and tell me everything. You must be hungry."_

"True… I'm coming."

"_Bye. Don't take any detours."_

"I won't. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Eisuke asked.

"Just... Someone who takes care of me and worries a lot." I smiled.

"I see… But I was really impressed! By Sonoko-san's detective show!" Eisuke started to praise the deduction queen. "It was like seeing Sleeping Kogorô!"

"Yeah! It was an amazing deduction, enough to surpass Shinichi!" Ran agreed.

"Y-yeah?" Sonoko sweat dropped a bit.

"C'mon, Suzuki-senpai. Don't tell us you don't remember a thing." I joked.

"Well, of course I remember! What else could you expect from the Deduction Queen?"

"Nothing else." I noticed the expression on Conan's face. He was suspecting something. Good.

* * *

><p><span>Others' PoV<span>

Conan slowed down his pace a bit.

"_That girl… does she know… who I am?"_ He shook his head. It was impossible. But things Tsukiko had said about his singing skills were true and just now she had known that Sonoko wouldn't remember anything she had 'said'.

"_Besides… she doesn't really treat me like as a child. Or is it because she saw how I worked with FBI? I have to keep an eye on her and find out how much does she know. Maybe this is the reason why FBI is still suspicious about her."_ Suddenly Conan remembered one thing.

"Oh yeah, there were some books I wanted to buy, so go on ahead!" He said and headed to the shopping district.

"Eh, right now?" Ran asked.

"It's alright, Tsukiko and I'll go with him and walk him back to the Detective Agency." Eisuke said and went after the boy. All formalities had dropped between him and the girl who speeded up to follow those two boys.

"Chotto matte! Don't decide things on your own, Eisuke." She shouted after them. "Bye then senpais. See you tomorrow."

"Those two go pretty well together, what do you think?" Sonoko giggled to Ran who sighed.

"Sonoko… Leave them be. They are just friends."

"Right now, yes, but who knows what will happen in future with them."

"Well, why you two came with me?" Conan asked.

"Ask Eisuke." Tsukiko mumbled.

"Yeah, I was thinking and I've decided to go to America." Eisuke answered.

"So you decided to accept the witness protection program?" Conan asked.

"No, I had to turn that down. As I've said before I hate being tied down."

"But then... If you are going to go, why did you come to school?" Conan continued.

"I wanted to say goodbye to everyone I have met here. Besides I didn't want to go before I had confessed my feelings to Ran-san."

"Huh?"

"I told you so…" Tsukiko mumbled like she had known it in advance.

"I had a crush on her since the first sight. She the most beautiful and kind-hearted girl I have ever met." Eisuke blushed. "But it seems she has some feelings for Shinichi-san."

"Eisuke, why don't you ask Shinichi if you can confess your feelings to Môri-senpai. After all he is the one who is claimed to be her boyfriend even though they are not officially together..." Tsukiko laughed.

"Ah, that's right. Conan-kun, you probably know how to contact Shinichi. Can you ask from him if it's okay? That I confess my feelings to Ran-san." Eisuke asked from the little boy. They walked forward when he continued. "But unlike him I'd never leave her alone. One day I'll take her with me to America and make her happy."

"No, you can't." Conan said quietly.

"I wasn't really asking for your opinion. I want to ask Shinichi-san and..." Eisuke laughed.

"And I'm saying no!" This time Conan had much more power in his voice. Eisuke looked at him with confusion. Tsukiko didn't show any emotion, just stopped like the other two.

"Then... Are you..." Eisuke stuttered.

"Yes... I am!" It was like Shinichi's picture had been behind Conan, saying those words. Tsukiko tried not to laugh. It was exactly like in manga, following the script without leaving any dot behind. Eisuke bursted out laughing.

"Ha ha haa, so the mystery is solved at last. America, here I come!" He laughed. Tsukiko hit him to the back.

"C'mon, Eisuke. You wouldn't have needed to put up such a show." She was laughing too but calmed down quickly.

"What? You knew too?" Eisuke asked her.

"Well, kind of. I know _everything_."

"You…" Conan was speechless. "How long time…?"

"Always." The girl grinned.

"Well, since I met you for the first time." Eisuke said. "I had heard that before her disappearing Mizunashi Rena had met Môri Kogorô. That was the time when I thought Môri-tantei was a bad guy and in responsible of her disappearance. Before meeting you I checked his backround and I found something interesting. Before appearing as Sleeping Kogorô and during them his deduction skills weren't very good. And the fact that next to Sleeping Kogorô, there was always you!"

"And it wasn't very hard to figure it out after finding out that Kudô Shinichi disappeared a bit before the Sleeping Kogorô appeared. And as we thought you really were Kudô Shinichi." Tsukiko added.

"As you thought? So, you knew it all the time…" Conan was worried. If it was that easy for those two to figure it out, how about the organization then?

"Well, I'm clumsy but only once I pretended to fell." Eisuke explained. "Remember what I said when I first met you? 'Nice to meet you, Môri-tantei.'."

"But his feelings towards Ran are true." Tsukiko poked the older boy to his side.

"Ouch, how do you know about it?" Eisuke mumbled.

"As I already said: I know everything." The girl smiled. "I gotta go now. Jodie said not to be late. See you again someday!"

Tsukiko disappeared to the crowd ahead of them.

"I haven't told her anything then. We met for the first time at the hospital." Eisuke stated, watching after the girl. "And after she left the hospital I didn't hear a word about her before this day."

"Yeah, I know." Conan watched to the same direction even though the girl wasn't visible anymore.

"Oh right! Have _you_ heard? Something seems to have happened in the FBI?"

"Something?"

"Well, judging from the mood, someone seems to have died. But if you haven't heard about it then it must be alright."

"_Yeah, it's alright."_ Conan thought.

"Well, I'll leave Ran to your care. And keep an eye on Tsukiko too. I have a feeling that she will catch problems sooner or later."

"Sure. Don't worry." Conan waved to the boy who vanished to the crowd too. _"Maybe Sonoko was right. Those two could really fit together…"_ It took a while until he realized what he had thought. He shook his head harshly.

"_No, I'm not like her. I'm not pairing up anyone. Besides I have something much more important to think about… But still… they have something in common. Unbounded curiosity that will lead them in problems…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, let's see when I submit the next one...**


	19. Eisuke's departure and some texts

**A/N: Okay, this'll be the last chapter before my hiatus. You'll get more probably closer to the Easter but I'm not sure...**

* * *

><p>I leaned back in my seat and stretched. It was the 4th of October. It was amazing how fast the time went. Or then it was because the cases really jumped from one to another and the seasons jumped in similar way depending how long the previous case had been.<p>

I reached out my arm and took a letter from my desk. It was from Eisuke. We had changed addresses on the last minute before his flight had left. Yes, I had been on the airport with Jodie.

* * *

><p><span>A flashy flashback<span>

"Tsukiko, you don't need to hug me that tight. I'll be fine there." Eisuke's face was a bit red as I let him go.

"But I don't know when I'll see you for the next time." I mumbled, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"Ahaha… I see but you don't need to cry because of me."

"Of course I need to! You are my very first friend I have made…" I felt Jodie's gaze in my back. "…in Tôkyo. Isn't it obvious that I cry when you are leaving?"

"Yes, yes… I guess so."

"_This is the last call for the flight FJ-5492… All passengers, please, go to the gate…"_

"Hondo-kun we'll be late if we don't hurry." One of the agents said to Eisuke. He had been in the same van with me and had also listened my opinions. Now it felt it had been centuries since those happenings. "Take care of yourself too, Okiya-chan." He smiled to me. I nodded.

"Hey, Tsukiko, will you give me your address? After all I can't be not to tell anyone, so can I write to you how I'm doing." Eisuke suggested suddenly.

"Yes, here…" I wrote the address down quickly and gave it to him.

"Thanks. Wait for my first letter. I'll put my address to it so you can write me back."

"I will. Take care!"

"See you again, someday!"

"See you again!"

Eisuke walked away with that FBI agent.

"Letters? Isn't it pretty old-fashioned?" Jodie asked.

"Maybe it is but it's still cheaper than making calls. But I do have his number and e-mail address too."

"I see. Come, I have to cheer you up."

"I'm not that down!" **(A/N: Okay, It's pretty clear now that I'm planning EiTsuki pairing...)**

* * *

><p><span>End of flashy flashback<span>

I stretched again and smiled to the photo that had been in the first letter I had gotten but was now on the wall above my desk. Eisuke was in that photo, smiling and behind him was the Statue of Liberty.

"New York, huh? I hope you have made a lot of friends there." I read through the newest letter that had come today. He was doing fine. School was hard but he told he had still pretty good grades. He hadn't mentioned anything about friends but I saw from his letters that he wanted to come back to Japan. Only little but still wanted it.

* * *

><p>I was on my way from school when I saw a group of kids. Shônen Tanteis and with them some other boy. I knew who it was: Sugiura Kaito from Teitan elementary school, class 1-A.<p>

"Okiya-neechan!" It was Ayumi's voice. She remembered my name even though we had met only once before.

"Hi!" I greeted them and added: "But you can call me Tsukiko if you want to."

"Okay then, Tsukiko-neechan." The kids said in unison. But I knew that only Ayumi and maybe Conan too would call me like that when I was at the place.

"Today you have glasses. Has your vision become worse?" Genta asked with his no-so-polite way.

"Nope. Last time when we saw I had forgotten them." I smiled.

"So you see pretty well without them too?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"What's with you guys? Are you playing detectives or something?"

"We are not just playing." Ayumi chirped.

"Yeah, we solve real cases." Genta continued.

"Don't you remember? We mentioned it when we met at the last time." Ai asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"We are right now in the case." Mitsuhiko told proudly. "This Sugiura Kaito-kun just gave us a commission. And we'll solve it tomorrow!"

"Really? Can I come then too? I'd love to see Shônen Tanteis in action." I smiled to them.

"Yes!" The choir said immediately.

"Good. Where is the place where you have this case?" I asked even though I already knew it. I just had to ask. And sometimes it got on my nerves.

"I live in Beika-chô 2 chôme 23rd! And the house's name is Mokubasô." Kaito told us. "I can't wait for seeing KuroShi- Edogawa!"

"Wasn't Mokubasô at Beika 2 chôme 23rd a..." Conan pondered with a serious face.

"Oh... Do you know something? About that apartment?" Ai asked immediately.

"Ah, no… But it's near Hakase's…" Conan sweatdropped a bit. Ai didn't seem to notice it but I noticed. I noticed everything. Maybe because I had read DC volumes some many times and read all weird theories. So now noticed all things – even the smallest ones – that had something to with those theories. How annoying… But also fun…

"Well, see you there then. Is ten o'clock okay?" I asked.

"I think it sounds good!"

"And even Genta-kun is already woken up then."

"Of course I am. I won't miss a case we are given to solve."

* * *

><p>I left the kids and headed home. There I took my cell phone and wrote a message I sent to my spare cell.<p>

– See you tomorrow, '_oniisan_'.

Soon I got a reply:

– I wonder what makes you think so.

I smiled.

– You'll see it then. Finally a chance to talk face to face. But not before the case is solved.

– Case? What do you mean?

– When I say a case, I mean a case. You'll see it tomorrow. Now… be patient, Okiya Subaru-niisan.

– I haven't given you any permission to call me like that.

This time I didn't reply anything. It wouldn't lead anywhere.

"Tsukiko-chan! What are you doing there in the hall?" I heard Jodie's voice from the living room.

"Ah, nothing. Sorry!" I took my shoes off and put slippers on. "I'm going to do my homework!"

"You don't need to say it always. I already know you'll do them right after you come to school. Why don't you relax today? It's Friday after all." Jodie said behind a magazine she was reading.

"Well… no. I'm going tomorrow to Beika at 10 am."

"That's pretty early… Why?"

"I'm going to watch when Tantei-chan and his group solve a case there."

"I see. Have fun there then, I'm going to sleep until it's midday."

"Just try. I know you wake up at least at eight o'clock so you have no chances to sleep 'til midday."

"And who's saying so? You, who wake up at 6 am?"

"Didn't you hear me?" I grinned and dodged a pillow Jodie threw. It was great to see her in that bright state. It seemed she had mostly gone over Akai's 'death'. It also seemed that the suspicions towards me weren't as bad as before. She wasn't giving a report to Black every Monday anymore.

"_Yeah, maybe we all can relax a bit now…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I bet everyone knows what I'm planning... Too bad I'm going on hiatus now. :P But it's easy to continue from a cliffhanger. :)**


	20. Yellow arsonist

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back! I wrote mroe during Easter, just like I promised! :D**

**In this chapter: introducion of Okiya Subaru. You all know him, right? And I have to remind you that I believe in Okiya-is-Akai theory.**

* * *

><p>Morning. I woke up and checked the time from my wristwatch I had placed on the bedside table. It was 7am. I yawned and sat up.<p>

"_Hnh… What was I going to do today?"_ I thought while rubbing my head. "Ah, right! Today is _that_ day. The 6th of October." I stood up and took my clothes on a chair. I changed them on quickly and went to kitchen to make something for breakfast.

"You are early, Tsukiko-chan." Jodie stood at the kitchen door, yawning.

"Good morning, Jodie-san!" I smiled. "It seems you are too."

"Hmh… I'm going back to sleep. Don't make much noise, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Late, late, late… I was almost late so I ran. It was pretty amazing though… I woke up so early but still was late… But only <em>almost<em>.

"Tsukiko-san, you are late." Was the first thing I heard when I arrived to the house I was supposed to meet the kids. And the one who said it was Mitsuhiko.

"_Being polite as always…"_ I smiled. "Well, I underestimated the time I needed. But now to the main topic…" We turned to look at the house Mokubasô. "Who is the suspicious person of this house and what is he doing every night…" I took a pause. "Or should I say. What was that person used to do and why this house looks like this now?"

"Well, those questions hit pretty well to the mark." Ai spoke.

"Are we even in the right place?" Mitsuhiko asked aloud.

"Then what about the boy from yesterday?" Ayumi had tears in her eyes. "What happened to Kaito?"

"Maybe he got caught in fire..." Mitsuhiko thought aloud.

"It, It can't be..."

"No... The boy named Kaito is safe!" Inspector Yuminaga appeared behind us. "He had some minor burns... But he was rescued by a firefighter and is sleeping at the hospital right now..."

"Thank goodness!" Ayumi smiled in relief.

"Inspector Yuminaga! How about the other people in the house? Did they manage to escape from the house in time?" Conan asked immediately.

"The boy's father has been severly burned and is barely breathing at the ICU. And the kid's mother was on a trip with her friend. Also, there are three other people living here. But none of three were home when the fire occurred, and they came back this morning..." The inspector explained to the boy.

"If none of them were home during the fire it's possible that one of them lit the house on fire." I stated suddenly.

"And what makes you think so?"

"These kids were asked to investigate what one of those three was doing every night. Although the boy didn't tell who it was or what kind of weird those things were."

"But it would help a lot if we could see them and hear more about them." Conan continued.

The three tenants were brought closer and Ai hid immediately behind Conan. She saw shaking and sweating really hard until inspector Yuminaga asked those three men to answer his colleague's questions. I took a closer look at 'Okiya Subaru' and I noticed him gazing at me. I let myself to smirk a bit before turning away. _"It has been a while, right?"_

"Ano... You okay, Haibara-chan?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah… I'm fine." The girl mumbled, being surprised how her bad feeling was over so suddenly.

"By the way, who are those three?" Conan continued asking questions.

"From right to left they're Hosoi Ryuhei-san, a carpenter; Okiya Subaru-san, a graduate student and Makabe Ginya-san, a freelance worker." Inspector answered.

"Okiya Subaru-san?" Ayumi noticed. "That's the same family name than Tsukiko-neechan's."

"That must be a coincidence." I tried to explain. I hadn't talked to him yet so I couldn't claim him to be my brother. Even though that was my plan…

"But you even look alike." Genta pointed out. Luckily one of the police officers there brought Kaito's diary from the ruins of the house to the inspector who started to read aloud the previous day's writings. I was saved.

"Bad weather from early in the morning. I have to hurry to school but I bet Aka-hito can sleep late.  
>When I came home from school I tripped at the doorway. Luckily Shiro-hito was about to leave!<br>Tonight Aka-hito, Shiro-hito and even Kiiro-hito are not at home. I'm all alone with just my dad! I want to play more, but the detectives are coming tomorrow so I guess I'll go to sleep early!  
>I wonder who that is? Someone came home in the middle of night. Now he is arguing with my dad… It's Kiiro-hito! Has dad also noticed how weirdly he acts all the time? I'm scared. I'll cover my ears and try to sleep. Tomorrow I'll tell everything to Conan-kun!"<p>

* * *

><p>The investigation continued and inspector Yuminaga (+ Conan) asked some questions from the three tenants who now were suspects. The kids thought hard, too, what could those colors – Aka, Shiro and Kiiro (Trans: Red, White and Yellow) – mean.<p>

"Ano… Keibu-san… I have though… Isn't it a bit exaggerated to rely on a kid's diary? Of course there is talked about aka, shiro and kiiro, and absolutely you start thinking about the three residents. But they are only a kid's words." An officer with a funny looking face whispered to Yuminaga. To that comment Conan told his own opinion and Okiya Subaru quoted Sherlock Holmes's words

"Oh! You also like Holmes?" Conan seemed to be thrilled about finding another person on the same wavelength.

"Yes, I used to have all the novels. Everything is burned down, though..." The man answered. When Yuminaga agreed with Holmes's words, Okiya turned to me.

"It has been a while." I smiled to him.

"I'd like to know how you found me." He said quietly. He wasn't angry, just curious and tried to make sure anyone else around didn't hear.

"Well, I can tell it when this case has been closed. Just like I mentioned in my message yesterday." I crossed my arms and my chest and changed the weight from my left leg to the right one.

"I can't wait…" He mumbled.

"But here and now I have question to you… Is it okay if we pretend to be siblings? After all we share the same family name." I said quietly. "Besides… I have told Jodie I have a brother and those kids might already think we two are related somehow."

"…"

"And it'll help us both to keep our scenes up."

"Scenes… You mean you aren't the one you have said to be?"

"About that later, too… But what do you think? Is that okay?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"…I guess I don't really have any choices right now." The man sighed a bit. "But you really owe me an explanation."

"Sure. No worries, you'll get one." We headed to different directions. Luckily Conan told his deductions soon and the arsonist, Makabe Ginya, got arrested.

* * *

><p>When some good news was heard from the hospital, everyone scattered on their own ways. The kids went to meet Kaito to the hospital with professor Agasa and Conan handed Okiya the key of "Shinichi-niichan's" house. Ai didn't really like that idea but Conan's comment about Holmes fans who cannot be bad people left her speechless. I wasn't at the place when all that happened, just recalled everything from my memory and waited until Okiya was at the European styled house. I stepped out from the shadows of the buildings opposite that house and walked to him.<p>

"I guess we can talk now, Akai-san."

"You have a lot to explain."

"We have time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! It's tiring to change some of the phrases to the ones you can see in the original manga. I mean when I write a chapter with pieces from the original I have the Finnish translation from where I look at the phrases. Then I upload the chapter here and search for more original lines... Or something like that... It's actually pretty hard to explain...**


	21. Subaru-niisan

**A/N: I'm back! At least during this chapter. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Pretty impressive collection of books." I said when we stepped into the library of Kudos' house.<p>

"Don't change the subject." Okiya crossed her arms on his chest and gave me an annoyed look.

"Well, what should I tell then?" I sat down on a sofa nearby and leaned back. "Even though I know a lot, I still don't know everything. For example I don't know what you already know about me and what do you want to know."

"I already know the things you have told me but that's it." He walked to the desk and leaned against it. "But for the starters you could tell me who you are."

"Yeah, knowing the identity is the first step to the trust…" I mumbled. "My identity is actually pretty funny thing because I don't have one. At least not in this world." I shrugged but laughed then to the suspicioning look on his face. "I'm serious. I don't belong to this world. For me this whole place is originally just a good manga, born from the imagination of a man named Aoyama Gosho. I'm sure you have never heard about him."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Well, I'm not forcing you but… Can you imagine any other reason for me to eavesdrop the conversation you, Tantei-chan and Mizunashi-san had at the hospital? Or how I was able to tell you that we'd meet today for sure? Or that there would be a case before we could talk? Or how I was able to draw a picture about your ex-girlfriend Miyano Akemi without ever meeting her and write under that picture how it's painful to know the truth?" I knew the last question had hit right on the mark.

"…Let's assume then that you are from some other world and you have read everything from some manga-"

"That manga is named Meitantei Conan if you wanna know." I interrupted him and turned my gaze from him to the ceiling as I bent my head back.

"Why are you here then and what is your goal?"

"I have no idea. I just appeared here and ended up in a car-accident. My goal… is to have fun and go home someday, somehow…"

"What kind of back story you have told to Jodie? I understood you are living with her."

"I told my parents are travelling around the world, mixing their jobs and holidays together, and my brother has left home to live in Tokyo and was moving again to another apartment but because of his absent-mindedness he forgot to tell me his new address and cell phone number."

"Cell phone number, too?"

"Yes, habit to change his cell phone number along the place of living." I smiled to the ceiling. "The idea was that I was on my way to help him with his move but got into the accident. And because I hadn't told him I was coming he had no reason to worry or try to contact me."

"And everything that because no one tried to contact you when you were at the hospital?"

"Correct.

"What's your real name then? I guess that 'Okiya Tsukiko' is not your real name."

"…" I tried to hold back my laugh. "Yeah, that's definitely not my real name and it doesn't really matter what it is but I can tell you the origin of this name I'm using here. The name 'Tsukiko' is just my display-name on several forums in my own world and the family name then… I randomly picked it up before falling asleep."

* * *

><p>We continued the conversation for a while and I made clear how I had planned everything in advance at the hospital. Eavesdropping, the note with a drawing, conversation there and…<p>

"A recording?" Okiya repeated.

"Yup! I recorded our conversation when Jodie had left and Black was elsewhere. I wonder what might happen if I give that recording to her…" I smirked. "Although I have no intention of giving that recording to Jodie. At least not yet."

"You…"

"I'm not blackmailing you. After all we both need someone to keep each other's scenes up."

"How many knows the truth about you? If I can even call it a truth."

"Only you." I shrugged and rose up. "We are accomplices now you know. About staying quiet so big things… it's not easy, right?"

"Guess so…" He was suspicious about me.

"But to more nice things. It's so wonderful to have a brother!" I smiled to him. He was definitely surprised about my sudden change. No wonder about that. I had acted so mysteriously from the time beginning and now let my guard fell down.

"You are weird." Okiya mumbled and walked towards me. He put his right hand on my head. "Make sure you won't talk too much, imôto."

"No worries, Subaru-niisan!" I grinned. "I'm good at keeping secrets!" Then I looked up to his eyes. "Am I really this short…?"

"Seems so…"

"Say… don't your eyes hurt when you wear those glasses? I have to take these off sometimes because my eyes hurt."

"I'm already used to them. Why are _you_ using glasses anyways? You shouldn't have any reason to hide."

"Well…" I scratched my head and turned my face to another direction. "It was just a strange feeling that told me to keep a low profile and hide. And I happened to have these glasses, which belonged to my friend, in my bag. And now… we look alike when we both wear glasses." I grinned again. Okiya sighed deeply.

"You are really one kind..."

"Yup! Annoying, cheeky, curious, don't really listen to others – no matter am I talking or not – and enjoying the time by myself. Those characteristics are pretty important to know about me." I probably had continued even more if my cell phone hadn't rung. Jodie was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Tsukiko-chan, is the case already solved?"_

"Well, yes… I'm coming back soon."

"_Okay, good. I just wanted to be sure. What are you doing now?"_

"Nothing special. Just some family businesses. I'll explain when I'm back."

"_I'm waiting. See you soon."_

"See ya." I hung up and turned back to Okiya. "Two more things before I leave. I prefer being called by my first name and I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't say any word to Tantei-chan."

"Maybe I can do that much." Okiya took a cell phone from his pocket. It was the same one I had given him at the hospital. "I don't need this anymore. I'll give you my own number."

"Okay." I took the cell and put it to my bag I had carried the whole day. "Speaking of telephone numbers… Jodie has changed hers. She bought a new cell a bit after your death. But otherwise she is doing fine now. And Mizunashi has warned her about the organizations new member… This Bourbon is some kind of detective I have heard."

"Did you really hear about it or know in advance?"

"Ouch. I knew yes… But I also heard the phone conversation."

"Mizunashi contacted me also a couple of days ago about that Bourbon. It also seems she is still under _their_ magnifying glass."

"Something we all expected." I mumbled. "I'll take my leave now. See you someday, Subaru-niisan! Make yourself home." I waved my hand and left the house.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Jodie asked when I came home.<p>

"Pretty good. And this might sound unbelievable but I found my brother during that case."

"Really? What happened?"

I started to explain the case the kids solved and how 'my brother' had been one of the suspects.

"But weren't you worried? That your brother might have been the one who burnt the house down?" Jodie asked.

"Well… nope. It wouldn't fit in his character and he doesn't have any reason to burn down a house where he is living. Especially without saving anything from his apartment before that. But no. That's not his character at all. Anyways…"

I continued how Conan offered him a place to live and how we had made clear what had happened during the past months. I was surprised how easily I lied about that conversation and Jodie actually believed all that.

"Tsukiko-chan? Are you alright? You became suddenly so quiet."

"Ah. I'm fine, just a bit tired." I lifted my glasses on my forehead and rubbed my eyes a bit, to wipe away the little tears that had appeared. I hated lying. I really hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two things I want to mention:**

**1. imôto -That's Japanese and means little sister. Okiya won't be calling me like that anymore thought. In that situation he used it only to prove he had accepted the idea about us pretending to be siblings.**

**2. I do believe Okiya-is-Akai theory.(hmm... did I already mention this on the previous chapters?)**

**Well, see you again some day! And review please, it'd make me happy. ;)**


	22. Surprising the master of surprises

**A/N: Hello everyone and sorry. I have been lazy lately and even though I finished this last week I just haven't published this... Well, here you are then. I hope you like this one and stay as a fan of my story. :)**

**Ta-daa, it's the time everyone has been waiting for... Our favourite thief takes the stage!**

* * *

><p>How did I end up into this situation? Why in earth was I here? Why couldn't I say 'no'? If someone had been reading or listening me they probably would have asked what was I talking about and where exactly was I. Maybe the person who was standing next to me could tell…<p>

"Kiddo-sama, you are so amazing!" Sonoko squealed right next to me and made me cover my ears. Yes, I was at Kinza crossing, watching Kaitô Kid's heist with her, Ran, Conan and Kogoro(who I had finally met).

"Suzuki-senpai… Would please be a bit quieter?" I asked the polka-haired girl carefully.

"Why?"

"For example because Kid hasn't even appeared yet. And your squealing is so high-pitched that it'll break someone's eardrums sooner or later. Or at least break eyeglasses." I joked and removed my own glasses from my face and placed them into glasses case – to a safer place.

"You…" Sonoko shot me a death glare. At the same time the other Kid fans started shouting, yelling and squealing when they noticed Kaitô Kid flying behind the buildings that surrounded the crossing. Or at least the doll with a hang-glider and a propeller. Sonoko joined to the choir of admirers. I sighed in my mind and said: "I'm going nearer that building. See you after this is over."

"Are you sure? You won't see anything from there." Ran asked before Kid appeared on the display platform.

"Yup! I know. I just have some other businesses there." I waved my hand and started to make my way through the excited fans Kid.

* * *

><p><span>Other's POV<span>

Kid noticed a girl turning around and heading to the opposite direction than all the other fans who rushed towards the display platform.

"_How weird behavior… Who is she?"_ He thought but let that thing to its own accord. The heist itself was more important. He answered to a reporter's questions and proudly announced he was going to use teleporting in order to get away from the crossing that had been surrounded by four giant nets. When everyone was confused by his words and the smoke bomb he used to 'vanish', he rushed through the audience, towards the building with a huge screen. But there…

"_That girl… Did she know I was coming here? How?"_ Kid stopped about a meter away from the girl who stood in front of the building and was smiling.

"You are so predictable, Kaitô-kun." The girl said and her smile widened a bit. "I wish you luck for tomorrow." She walked past the thief who had totally dropped off his poker face. "You should hurry."

"Right. Are you coming tomorrow too, ojou-san?" Kid asked with his playful tone before taking his place right under the screen.

"Sure. I want to see your face when Tantei-chan figures out your trick. Although _I_ already know it." The girl said as she took her glasses off and Kid started his way up to the roof.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

I watched as Kid rose up to the roof of the building and 'appeared' in flashy way. A smirk played on his lips when he told to a mother reporter that he'd come again tomorrow to get the other shoe.

"_If I give only one shoe to my loved one, I'll have no chances in love."_

"_Hmm… Are you talking something which only fits in your character or are you thinking about someone special… Aoko, perhaps?"_ I thought before taking my cell phone and dialing Ran's number.

"Hello? Môri-senpai? I guess I have to go now… See you at school tomorrow… Yeah, I'm coming. I want to see Kid again." I ended the call. Ran sounded worried, as always… I wasn't surprised. My behaviour gave her a good reason to be like that. I was just leaving suddenly so oftenly.

It took a while before the net was moved aside and I could finally leave along the other spectators. I noticed something on the ground and I was surprised the no one else had already noticed and taken it. I picked it up. The monocle was white and a bit dirty now, after lying on the ground. The lens was broken after getting hit by Conan's soccer ball. I took my handkerchef and wrapped it around the monocle. After pocketing the package and headed home.

* * *

><p><span>Next day<span>

I yawned loudly. The lessons of the day had been more boring than ever before and slower, too. Mai smiled to me but didn't say anything. As the class's president she had to keep up her cover of a perfect student. Well, her marks already were excellent so she helped me a lot in everything else than in biology. It was my speciality. I also did pretty well in Japanese because for some reason I was able to understand it as well as I had understood Finnish. Sometimes I had to suppress my laugh when I listened my classmates during English lessons: their pronucation was horrible.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day. I sighed in relief, took my bag and left the classroom quickly. Mai hurried after me.

"Tsukiko, wait!" I stopped and turned around a bit. Mai grabbed my shoulder. "You are not running anywhere. At least not like that, without saying anything."

"Oh… Sorry…" I gave her an apolotegic smile.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? I know you are heading to Kid's heist tonight but it's at evening."

"There is one place I have to go before that. And then I have to go home to do my homework. I don't feel like doing them _after_ the heist."

"I see. Well, see you tomorrow then. And remember to tell me _everything_." Mai hurried away, waving to me. I waved back.

"_Well, maybe not everything…"_ I thought before leaving, too.

* * *

><p><span>Ekoda high school, Others' POV<span>

Kaito took his shoes and headed to the main gate. Today he didn't really need to plan his heist because he was going to use the same than he had on yesterday.

"_Breaking Thurston's taboo number three… I can't wait. But…"_ His thoughts drifted to the girl he had seen yesterday. She had waited for him and clamed she knew his trick. _"Who an earth was she?"_

"Finally you came. It took you forever. I guess I neededn't to hurry." A girl's voice said. After hearing the voice once Kaito knew exactly who it was. He turned to face the girl who was leaning against the school fence. The same girl who he had met yesterday. She sighed mockingly but smiled to him then.

"Who… you…" Kaito was speechless. Once again the girl and made him to drop his poker face.

"My name is Okiya Tsukiko. Nice to meet you Kuroba-kun." The girl offered her hand which Kaito took after a few seconds, still staring at her.

"But what do you…" Kaito had finally found his voice. Althought he didn't know what he should've asked first.

"Nothing special. I just came to return this." The girl took a little package from her school bag and gave it to the boy. Kaito watched the package, then the girl, the package again…

"It's not a bomb or anything else dangerous." The girl said impatiently. Kaito took the package and unwrapped it. The monocle laid on his palm a second before he folded the handkerchef around it again, before anyone could see.

"But how…"

"It doesn't matter. Good luck for this day. You'll need it." The girl said before turning around and leaving the confused boy standing at the school gate.

* * *

><p><span>Evening, My POV<span>

I was there again. I didn't felt like being there. But why was I so depressed? Maybe because I knew how this heist would end and being with hyper Kid fans didn't really lighten up my mood. But I stayed there, listening Sonoko's hyping and Kogoro's nasty comments. We weren't even allowed to go to the area where the shoes were. I sighed. Of course Conan had to notice it.

"What's up Tsukiko-neechan?" He asked me.

"I guess I'm heading home. Kid won't show up if he doesn't have any spectators." I stated with a bored tone in my voice. "Besides… If you are here, he won't get away with the booty."

"What do you mean?" The little boy frowned.

"Nothing, Tantei-chan. Nothing. Our faith is on your shoulders." I ruffed the boy's hair and headed away from the giant net.

I had gotten only a few meters when someone grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going? I thought you 'wanted to see my face when Tantei-chan figures out my trick'." A familiar voice asked jokingly, quoting my words from previous night. I didn't turn to face him.

"I already know what it'll look like. I already saw that face today." I answered. The hand let my arm go.

"I doubt that."

"Go ahead. And good luck for one more time." I continued my way home like I hadn't even been stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like this chapter... I don't know why. I don't even know why I'm telling it to you. I just wanted this part quickly away...**

**Anyways, my request is - as always - that you give me some review. It's easy. Just klick that magical button under this message. ;)**

**Bye, until we meet again!**


	23. Paperplane code (part 1)

**A/N: Hey everyone and sorry for taking so long. Forever actually. I magically managed to find inspiration to continue this but I have no idea how long it'll last. Well, lest enjoy it while it does, yeah?**

**I have re-read the previous chapter and the comments I got to them. I feel like crawling into a corner and cry when I look at all my grammar mistakes. Especially in the Japanese honorifics. I'm not going to fix them anymore but I'm going to learn from them and do better.**

**I'm also now going to answer to some question that rose up.**

**-For Guests: I'm dropping the 'kôhai' completely now. Back in the time I was too stubborn to listen and for that I'm sorry.  
>Conan used 'Okiya-chan' when talking to Ai because in reality Tsukiko is younger than Shinichi. I'll see what I'll do with that in the future.<br>About Tsukiko telling Conan and the kids about her 'brother', you'll see. It'll be revealed in a future case.**

**-Raifuujin: Kid did his trick like in the original because Tsukiko appeared to him **_**before**_** the first time he did it in the end. About Ran and Sonoko. This chapter shall tell you. ;)**

**-chibianimefan26: The update is here!**

**There was one fan who wanted Gin fall in love with Tsuki… Sorry, not happening.**

**Thank you for all the reviews during these almost two years of absence. Now I'm back, I hope you like this story. Oh, by the way, I'll drop the first person PoV now. I have written so many fics in the third that first doesn't fit me anymore. Actually it never did but this was one kind of test for me. Oh, and I'm changing the ô's to ou's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

It was the day after the heist. Tsukiko sat in a park in the middle of Ekoda and dig a small spoon into the small paper bowl of ice cream she had. A small smile found its way on her face.

"He'll surely come~~." She grinned before stuffing another (small) spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Okiya-chan… You surely surprise me." A boy's voice drawled and a head of messy dark brown hair appeared in the girl's view.

"Why, Kuroba-kun, that's my job. I surprise everyone around me." The lighter brunette chuckled.

"But to write a meeting place and time on the handkerchief you wrapped around the monocle…" Kaito Kuroba sat next to Tsukiko Okiya like they had been friends for a long time.

"People generally pay more attention to what is inside that what is around. You toss all the wrapping papers away after all without looking for possible secret messages." Tsukiko shrugged. It was a slight reference to the case with Azusa Enomoto and her brother as a suspect. But Kaito wouldn't know about that case so it was fine.

"True, true. I disposed the handkerchief as soon as I had read the message. But do tell me, do you always plan meetings that thoroughly?" The young magician tilted his head in a very cat-like manner.

"No, Kuroba-kun. Only the ones that need to be more or less in secret. After all I'm friends with Tantei-chan."

"I see. He knows nothing of what you do then."

"Basically yes. I rather keep my business as my own, thank you very much."

"How did you find me?" The poker face was this time firmly on its place.

"I have my resources. Resources that I'm telling to no one. Not even to you, sorry. But no need to worry, no one else can use those resources either." The last spoonful of ice cream made its way to the girl's mouth. "Yummy!"

"Why did you come to find me then?" Kaito decided not to point out her slightly bi-polar behavior.

"Because I wanted to meet you without your mask on. I wanted to become your friend because I know what is like to hide without actually running away." Tsukiko placed her now-empty paper cup on the bench next to her and smoothed her moss green dress shirt. Then she took her glasses off her face. "I also know why you are doing what you are doing, and I agree with your reasons."

"How…?" The boy asked softly as he had anticipated something like this her to say since the first time they saw.

"My resources. Anyways… I want to help you. With my own ways."

"Why?"

"Like I said earlier, I agree with your reasons to do what you do. Besides, I'm also possibly on a hit list of a certain organization. I don't know if it's the same one than yours but it's possible. We both need allies either way. And I want to see Tantei-chan's face when he realizes the heists aren't going like he predicts."

"You are one interesting person, Okiya-chan." Kaito could only say.

"Please, call me Tsukiko."

"Okay, Tsukiko-chan."

* * *

><p>Time went forward quickly but slowly at the same time and Tsukiko found herself lounging on the sofa of the library of the Kudou-house and filling some English crossword puzzle while Okiya made dinner in the kitchen. The teen girl flipped through the pages of her notebook. She felt like something was about to happen. And it did.<p>

_Bling!_

"Subaru-nii! You got text message!" She called while making no move to take the phone to him. Mentally she was snickering at calling him 'brother' all the time. But it had been an agreement between the two. They'd treat each other like sibling also in private so they wouldn't slip up on public. In no time actually the other bespectacled occupant of the house had walked to the room and scooped his phone from the coffee table. Why he had left it there in the first place would be a mystery to the girl for a forever probably.

"What is it?" Tsukiko asked, clicking the ballpoint pen in her hand.

"It's from Edogawa."

"Tantei-chan? What does he want then?"

"I need to go to Agasa's and switch gasoline to water in the canister they have there."

"Gasoline to water… Oh, this is _that_ case." The girl snapped her fingers in enlightenment. Subaru let out a sigh.

"Of course you'd know about it."

"Yea, you can't really expect anything else from me, right?" Tsukiko grinned. She pushed herself up from the couch and strode to the door. "Shall we go now then?"

"Yes, that message didn't say anything when they'd be here."

* * *

><p>"Say, does Edogawa already know about our supposed connection?" Subaru asked as he was screwing the cork on its place.<p>

"Nope. At least I don't think so. I can't wait to see his face though when he does." Tsukiko grinned from her crouch where he kept the canister steady. "But I guess that'll take time."

"You do realize you denied our connection during the arson case?"

"Yeah, but I can brush it off by saying I didn't want to affect on his reasoning by saying my 'niisan' was one of the suspects. He'll understand it." At least when Genta's father would be one of the suspects in a future case…

"And when you say that, he'll also realize you knew about the Plan."

"I knew the details of the three vans' ruse."

"But to him you only said you had a good guess. I'm the only one who knows about your extra phone."

"I did? Oh, yeah, I did…" The blonde girl fell deep in thought. "…Don't flatter yourself, Bakai. It was a part of my plan."

Okiya chuckled and straightened his back. "If you say so. But do tell me when you know how to deal with the situation."

"Well, maybe I won't deal with it then." The teen shrugged when the canister was taken to the place where the real one had been. Thankfully the canisters were about identical. "Maybe I'll let him hanging on a thread. After all he trusts on your word and might suspect that you told me about the Plan. After all we _both_ agreed to pose as siblings."

"So, you expect me to deal with the situation even when the looks and names were coincidental and you were the one to weave this mess." Was that irritation in his voice? Yes it was. Tsukiko held back a snicker.

"I wouldn't call it a mess. And even if it were I didn't say that you should deal with it either. After all, we don't need to report our every move to Tantei-chan. He suspects everything around him anyways. I was never off the hook and I'm sure that even though he trusts you he is still vary. He hasn't confined in you his biggest secret yet. A secret why he is so eagerly going after the Organization."

If Subaru was going to ask what the secret was, he didn't get a chance as the sound of Professor Agasa's Beetle reached their ears. They hid behind a corner and Tsukiko turned off the lights before the garage door slid open and the car drove in.

The scene in front of them occurred on a torturous pace but when the culprit, Ena Ginbayashi, finally revealed and then admitted killing her fiancé by arson, the 'siblings' shared a knowing smile. Predictable criminals.

* * *

><p>But the case Tsukiko had been waiting for a long time came around finally. Paperplanes. Back home the case had been one of her favourites and it still was. And she simply couldn't wait for it.<p>

The exams on the week previously were a killer though. She spent almost every afternoon at the Kudou house where Okiya helped her to study and now when the exams were over, she was at the house again, slouched on the couch. Subaru hadn't properly woken up yet but had let her in anyways. This far he hadn't complained about Tsukiko's behavior yet maybe he – like Jodie had been let to believe – thought that it would be just siblings spending lost time together. And maybe it didn't bother him that much as Tsukiko didn't come when he was doing something important. Something 'plot-worthy' like the girl had put it.

"I'm hungry…" The girl muttered and got up. She dumped the book she had been reading, the Art of War by Sun Tzu, to her bag. Miyoshi was definitely rubbing on her with her strange book choices. Oh well, the book was interesting enough and that was the most important point in the matter.

The girl walked past the bathroom while putting her glasses in the glasses case. She knocked the door briefly before calling: "Subaru-nii, d'ya want some… breakfast? I can make some."

"Sure." Came the reply.

"Okay. Ya brushing your teeth now or after it?"

"Now. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Tsukiko snickered before heading to the kitchen. She closed the door just in time to hear the front door open. A small laugh escaped her lips as she began to go through the cupboards.

"_Shinichi… Where are you!?"_ The blonde girl could hear Ran calling. She realized it was pretty good thing that she had left the library. Although her school bag was still there.

"She can't see it from the door though…"

"_You are here, aren't you? Answer me!"_

"_SHINICHI!"_

"And she notices the bathroom…" The blonde girl took a look in the fridge. It was quite nicely stocked. "At least Bakai understands over healthy eating habits while disregarding his sleeping rhythm." She mused and pulled some vegetables out. A nice salad would do today.

"_You should've told me you were coming back!"_

A silence. Or at least the shouting stopped. Tsukiko held her breath because otherwise she would've bursted out laughing.

"_Hey, don't tell me this is a thief!?"_

"Sonoko, your deduction skills truly astound me." The blonde shook her head while starting to chop the ingredients to right size. Hmm, did Subaru have any feta-cheese? It would be a nice addition. And it tasted really good.

* * *

><p>A phone call and apology later, Tsukiko decided to step in. She could hear Sonoko downright fangirling over Subaru.<p>

"Umm… Can I get your photo? And then maybe your e-mail…" The rich girl gushed.

"I don't mind…" Subaru answered. Tsukiko could hear amusement _and_ reluctance in his voice as she approached the trio behind the girls.

"Suzuki-senpai, you already have a boyfriend."

"E-!" Ran and Sonoko spun around.

"Tsukiko-chan!" The girl's exclaimed.

"Good day!" Tsukiko grinned and waved at them. "Niisan, your breakfast is in the fridge. I made some extra too and already ate my _lunch_." There was a slight jab towards the man who merely frowned briefly.

"Ah, thank you, Tsukiko. I'll eat it later probably." He smiled pleasantly.

"Okiya-chan, what are you doing here?" Ran asked politely when she recovered from her shock.

"I came to visit Subaru-nii after the exams were over. And made him breakfast today since he was working with his thesis so late last night." Tsukiko smiled, in similar way than Okiya just had. It had become a habit of her to poke him with her words. Usually he poked back, just like real siblings would.

"Sonoko, Okiya-chan is right. I'll tell Kyougoku-san about this." Ran turned to berate her best friend while Tsukiko walked past them and whispered something to Okiya who nodded slightly.

"Then only a photo." The girl with a headband smiled, using her phone with her ring finger.

"But can I eat something before that? I haven't gotten anything since I woke up. You can also join." Subaru offered.

"Yes, I made some extra salad. It'll surely be enough for you two too as I already ate." Tsukiko continued.

"Thank you but we should make up for what we did to you…" Ran almost stuttered.

"If you insist… why don't we go to Welcome Burger, the place where you were eating at earlier?" The man suggested, giving an example on his deduction skills.

"Welcome Burger? I've never been there." Tsukiko mused.

"Huh? Did we mention that? That we came from Welcome Burger?" Ran asked.

"No, but this is a trivial thing… I started to notice because of you, the one with brown hair. When you thought I was a thief, you declared it defiantly. But when you figured out I wasn't a bad guy, you stepped back and started talking behind the long haired girl, as if you were hiding from me. Normally you'd do the opposite, right?" Okiya addressed to Sonoko. "That's probably because you made quite a favorable impression on me as opposite sex, and tried not to let me smell your bad breath. In the other words, I thought you might have eaten that new garlic sandwich from WB."

"That's amazing!" Sonoko exclaimed but Ran was doubtful.

"But there are other dishes with garlic like Ramen and Gyoza." The long haired girl pointed out.

"Yeah, but you used your cellphone with your ring finger, Suzuki-senpai. No one does that unless they have a good reason not to use their thumb, pointer or middle finger. Most likely you still had some oil in your fingers after using them to eat French fries." Tsukiko grinned as she offered her explanation.

"Not to mention there's still a little salt left on the mouth of the girl with a long hair." Ran licked the remaining salt away when Okiya pointed out that fact but soon the girls dashed into the bathroom. And once again the two shared a smile.

* * *

><p>"Who? Who? Who an earth is that man?" Sonoko questioned in great confusion. "Tsukiko-chan's big brother? Why didn't she tell us?"<p>

"Beats me…" Ran thought aloud. "But I might have seen that person before somewhere. I think he looks like someone…" She looked past the door ajar where Okiya was tapping a message and Tsukiko peering past his shoulder at the screen of the phone.

"Other than Tsukiko-chan? Then that must be your man, Shinichi-kun! Like a detective among other things!"

"Ehh? He doesn't look like him! Besides Shinichi is not my man." Ran retorted.

"Well, from my point of view, Subaru-san seems to be better as a detective…" The rich brunette mused smugly.

"G-Guess so… Even Shinichi would…"

"Heheh, why don't we have a match between Subaru-san and Shinichi-kun? Maybe even Tsukiko-chan will participate."

"A match? How?"

* * *

><p>Subaru turned the paperplane made of a page of a newspaper or a phone catalogue in his hands. Tsukiko bowed to see the downside of the plane and took an extra notion on the dots and lines drawn in it.<p>

"You found this in your house's garden?" Okiya asked.

"Y-Yeah! That's why I want to capture the guy who did this!" Sonoko declared, full of vigor.

"I think that rather than capture him… We should release him." Tsukiko mused as she straightened up. Sonoko seemed to catch only half of her words.

"Well, if we can't capture him, at least find out who he is and why he's flying these planes."

"Release him you said." Subaru repeated Tsukiko's words and turned the plane downside up.

"Yeah, it has a Morse message."

"I see… Interesting code indeed."

"Did you already figure out what it is?!" Sonoko exclaimed as Ran got a message from Shinichi… well, Conan.

"Yeah, this paper plane is probably an SOS."

"Eh? An SOS, you say?" Ran asked the phone.

"You mean someone is asking for help?" Sonoko asked Subaru.

"Yeah, and it seems that the situation requires urgent attention." Okiya nodded.

"This person has sent these planes the day before yesterday and more planes yesterday and today. We need to see a picture of a different kind of a plane as quickly as possible." Tsukiko explained. The man glanced her briefly as he hadn't seen her this serious since Haido hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And cut! I'm a meanie, aren't I? But I bet this is longer than the previous chapter. I truly betcha!**

**Anyways what do you think? Has my writing style improved? Is it better when it stays in the third person PoV? I**f you want to I can continue with the first person PoV too. Just put it on a review. If enough people requests I might change it back.****

****I'll start writing the next chapter now so we'll see soon for sure! I'm on fire now.****

****Bye, please review! The Game is on!********  
><strong>**


	24. Paperplane code (part 2)

**A/N: The next chapter is here! Yay! Thank you all the reviews, they made my day whilst cleaning my room. XD The responses are on the bottom this time. I let you straight into the story. It's still only in the third person PoV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24.<strong>

"Another kind of paperplane?" Sonoko asked. "One with different markings?"

"Yes. They reported on the news that around 100 paper planes were scattered and collected in the metropolitan area yesterday morning and the day before it." Okiya explained.

"Thus it's more than likely that today there are new planes too." Tsukiko nodded.

"And if the messages drawn on the planes yesterday and the day before are different, then maybe we can narrow down the number of places where the guy sending these SOS messages could be." The man continued. "I wish I had watched the airplanes more closely when I first was the news but even I thought it was just a prank."

"Don't beat yourself over it, niisan. Maybe it was meant to look like a prank. I mean… Why would someone use such an elaborate and complicated code to ask help? The paperplanes are bound to attract attention anyways, why didn't he write 'HELP' to them?" Tsukiko reasoned on his right, making him think about it too.

"…By the way, when was this paper airplane found in your garden?" Subaru asked instead of continuing his other train of thought Tsukiko had given him.

"We found it the day before yesterday." Sonoko replied. "But can you first tell me why does this paper plane have to be an SOS?"

The answer came straight away, like Subaru had been waiting for the question. "The markings drawn on its body. See, the sizes of the circles on the front and back are almost the same." The paper plane was twirled around. "The three bars are three times larger and the circles."

"Not to mention that the space between every two circles is about the size of one circle." Tsukiko pointed out when her 'brother' wrapped the plane open.

"R-Right! It seems to be some kind of code." Sonoko admitted as she got better look on the markings.

"This is Morse code, which is often used as a means of communication. The circle represents the 'dot' while the bar represents the 'dash'." Okiya told them all except Ran seemed to be paying more attention on the explanation she got from Shinichi.

"Morse code… You mean the code that appears in old movies?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes, although usually they write the dashes horizontally like this, but maybe this is a kind of message in which the three dots and bars are separated and linked vertically. In morse code, three dots is 'S' and three dashes is 'O'."

"You must've heard it sometime in those movies you mentioned. Ya know: da-da-da, daa-daa-daa, da-da-da." Tsukiko clarified when Ran finally payed a bit more attention on them than a moment ago.

"So, it's an SOS! A distress signal to ask for rescue, that is!" The long haired karate champion declared.

"Eh?"

"That's what he wrote in his message." Ran told Sonoko.

"No way! Shinichi-kun solved it too?" The brunette seemed to be completely stunned.

"Yeah… And he said to send him a picture of another type of paper airplane once we find one."

"'Shinichi-kun'?" Okiya repeated. "Speaking of whom, the landlord of this house was also Shinichi, wasn't he? Have you consulted him as well?"

"Ah, you don't know him?" Sonoko asked. "He's the high school detective, Shin-…"

"Ki-Kinichi!" Ran interrupted. "I consulted a boy named Kinishi in our class who loves deduction!"

"Oh… Not Shinichi-kun, but Kinichi-kun?" Subaru asked. Tsukiko decided to stay quiet. It was much more fun to observe everything from the sidelines. Just like she had done at the hospital back then. Oh, the funny reactions and stammering words.

"Y-Yeah! The Shinichi who lives here is just a high school student with no special ability. And we were asked to clean his house while he's absent from school."

"Just a high school student? That never occurred to me… After all there wasn't a single trace showing that he used to live here…"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. There weren't any clothes, journals or albums… Well, I'm just saying what I noticed…"

"Maybe he put them away somewhere because he thought it was embarrassing for us to see them when we come to clean…" Ran thought aloud.

"Speaking of 'putting away', when we were at WB, the shop manager told the assistant to get rid of the paper plane that got stuck on the bill board, didn't he?" Sonoko remembered suddenly.

"Then let's go now to get it!"

"Ah, wait!" And the two girls were gone again.

"Roles reversed indeed." Tsukiko chuckled when they were out of the door. "Usually it's Sonoko dragging Ran around."

"So what was this 'Kinichi' thing?" Subaru asked when he walked to the library window to watch after the other two. Tsukiko gave him an amused glance.

"You noticed?"

"It wasn't exactly a convincing lie."

"Nah, it wasn't but I rather not to tell you anything that would disturb the Plot."

"The Plot? You still talk about it." The man looked back at her.

"Yes. I prefer not to change things too much so you have to figure it out on your own." The girl shrugged and sat on the sofa. "It's much funnier that way." She turned to look at the wall clock before looking at Subaru again. "They'll take their time. You can eat your salad now, niisan!"

* * *

><p>"A symbol of an antenna? On the cell phone?" Sonoko asked once she and Ran were back and Okiya had gotten the first look on the yesterday's paperplane.<p>

"That's right… They're identical!" Ran noticed, comparing the two pictures.

"So if we combine the antenna with the five dashes on the body, we get 'radio waves are zero'. And if we consider the first SOS, the meaning becomes 'I'm being held in a place out of reach from radio waves, please help me'." Okiya explained.

"That's amazing! Detective Subaru-san!" Sonoko praised the man.

"But we only figured out that he's out of the cell phone's service area." He pointed out. Before the girls could begin the guessing game, Tsukiko cut in behind her book she was reading on the sofa.

"A tower block house." They all turned to look at her but she didn't lift her gaze from her book. "The mountains are out because they are too far away and the planes were collected only in the city. Underground is out because the planes need to fly to get around. High building is the only option. Besides in very high places the cell phone is constantly looking for a better service thus the situation is like no service at all. I've noticed it back… home." Tsukiko hesitated a bit with the last word because she couldn't tell the girl's that she was living with their ex-English teacher who turned out to be an FBI-agent. After all, the woman was supposed to be back in the States. At least that's what the girls thought. "But more important is to know if there have been more planes today."

They switched on the TV and right on cue the news were running there.

"_Earlier this morning, the kidnapper committed suicide by jumping off a building while escaping from the police. He hasn't been identified yet, and the whereabouts of the shipbuilding company president, Daita Ikuo-san remain unknown… The police are considering any grudges against Daita-san, in order to find out the identity of the kidnapper and resume the search for Daita-san…"_

"All the channels are talking about this…" Ran stated, Sonoko agreeing with her. "They said on the morning news that Daita is a hard-working man who used his previous experience as a sailor to make his business big…"

"Eh… Let's leave this for now, and search for news about the paper airplane." The brunette grumbled.

"Shouldn't we instead put one on one?" Tsukiko asked, looking at the TV screen thoughtfully. "It seems that this news isn't that unrelated at all."

"If Daita was kidnapped and imprisoned somewhere, then is makes sense that he's flying all these SOS airplanes every night while trying to avoid being noticed by the kidnapper." Okiya told them.

"Then this Daita-san is the paperplane guy?!" Sonoko realized.

"Yeah… I find that very likely. And since he was a sailor it's no wonder how he knows Morse code. Since it's used as a means of communication during ship emergencies."

"But why didn't he just write where he was imprisoned directly in the letters instead of this code?"

"He was probably told that his family would be harmed if he did anything incriminating, and he believed it. I guess he still thinks that even now, after that kidnapper committed suicide."

"I see! That's why he used these markings!" Ran was looking at the two planes they had. "With this, even if the kidnapper found one of them, he would think it's a kid's prank."

"Like I pointed out earlier." Tsukiko grinned.

"And since the two airplane collected yesterday and the day before it were both made from pages of the same magazine, I guess Daita-shacho is tied to something and can't move much so he can only reach that magazine…" Okiya added.

"Th-That's cruel!" Ran seemed really worried by this point.

"_And now a follow-up report on the paper airplanes…"_

"Oh, here it comes!" And their attention was once again glued on the screen.

"_Right now, I'm in a park in front of Beika Tower mansion, where a paper airplane was just found…"_ A reporter told them. _"First of all, this time there are no markings on the side of the fuselage. But on the other side, there's one circle plus four half-circles on the right and left. Moreover…"_ The paper plane was flipped around. _"There are strange folding lines on the plane this time… The mystery thickens more and more. In addition, occasional strong wind gusts are blowing across the metropolitan area, widening the field of search…"_

"Folding lines?" Sonoko repeated.

"I can't see them well from the TV…" Ran muttered. Okiya stayed quiet and just dug out a notebook from his pocket and ripped a page off.

"Niisan?" Tsukiko questioned, like supposed to in the situation. She didn't want to give out _too smart_ impression after all.

After several unsuccessful attempts to recreate the original airplane, Ran finally decided to ask Subaru what exactly he was doing. Sonoko in the other hand had a some sort of idea of what was going on and said: "Speaking of paper airplanes, there are lots of different ways to fold them, right?" Thus giving Subaru the idea of what he needed to do. Tsukiko smirked behind the two girls. Conclusion almost reached.

* * *

><p>"BE?" Sonoko asked Subaru. "Those three black circles mean 'BE'?"<p>

"Yeah, possibly…"

"Then this is morse code for 'B' and 'E', right?" Ran guessed.

"No. This is a Japanese Morse code, not an English one." Okiya explained while holding the miniature paperplane. "One dot represents 'HE', while two dots represent voiced consonant marks. If we combine them, we get 'BE'."

"But what kinda message does 'BE' stand for?" Sonoko frowned.

"Can't you tell from the shape?" Tsukiko asked them, not bothering to hide her smirk now.

"The shape?" Ran repeated.

"A squid?" Sonoko's answer seemed a bit uncertain but was correct anyways.

"Squid is 'IKA'. Add it to 'BE', and it becomes 'BE-IKA'." Subaru explained. "In the other words, this paper plane is telling us about Beika Town."

"Is that a joke?" Sonoko half-chuckled.

"No, I don't think so." Tsukiko crossed her arms and walked closer by measured and slow steps. "We need to combine all the facts we know now. If this really is Daita-san who flew the planes, he counted this on the fact it would look like a prank and the kidnapper wouldn't connect the planes on him."

"Combine what we know?" The girl with hairband asked.

"Yes, we have an SOS, a 'zero radio waves' and 'Beika'. What can we deduce from that, Deduction Queen?"

"We'd get 'I'm in Beika town at a place that's outside of cell phone's service area'…" The brunette thought aloud.

"Is there a place like that in Beika town, other than underground that Okiya-chan ruled out?" Ran pointed out worriedly.

"A skyscraper." Subaru stated. "The base-station antenna for cell phones is aimed at the earth's surface, which has high population density. So it's difficult to make a call from high locations. But even if you got the signal, you'd pick it up from multiple bases due to the height. The cell phone would switch to the radio wave with the strongest signal, therefore going into 'roaming'… In the end, it'd be out of service."

"Which is basically what I said earlier." Tsukiko pointed out with a huff. Why didn't these people listen to her? Or then they did but had to stick in the Plot anyways. Hmm… She probably should look into that. Nah! Too much work, this was no Doctor Who with fixed points in time! "But now we need to figure out what is the place where Daita-san is being held. I mean, there're kinda many skyscrapers and other tower block buildings around here."

"Well, it's difficult to imprison a person in a hotel, since so many outsiders come to do things like 'make up the bed'." Okiya said immediately. "That would mean that Daita-shachou is prpbably imprisoned in Beika Tower apartment building."

"No way! That's really close!" Sonoko exclaimed. Geez, she seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Well, the 'out of reach' hint only suggested that he was imprisoned in a high-rise condominium."

"Yea, his cell was most likely taken away by the kidnapper." Tsukiko added.

"We should tell the police about this…" Okiya suggested right when Ran's phone rang. The girl answered to it and judging by her face it was Shinichi calling to her. And despite the fact that the other three occupant of the room could only hear Ran's end of the conversation, the entirety of it was quite easily deciphered by her answers.

"I'm still at Shinichi's house… Eh? So you solved the paper plane code? … But can't I only see one side of the building from there? … Okay! I got it!" The call ended. "Sonoko! I leave the rest to you!"

"Eh? Wait!" The brunette shouted after her best friend who was already gone. She turned to talk with Subaru. "Should I leave calling the police up to you, Subaru-san, and go with Ran? It's kinda hard to explain a code like this to police."

"No, it's probably better that you call them, since you have police acquaintances…" The man replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mouri-senpai will do just fine with Kinichi-kun's instructions." Tsukiko nodded enthusiastically. Damn, she was turning into a stereotypical anime character. She could just imagine the heroine of the story nodding her head with a determined expression on her face and her hands in fists by her chest while expression her faith in someone… Oh, wait, Tsukiko _was_ in an anime now! Oh great… Please note the sarcasm. "And if you have troubles with the code explaining, I'm sure Subaru-nii will help you out."

"O-Okay…"

Suddenly Tsukiko's cell phone started to ring. She smiled faintly at the ring tone which was the Detective Conan theme **(****the same one than in the beginning of the DC movies)**.

"Moshi, moshi? … Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was visiting niisan. We stumbled upon a case but it's solved now… Yeah, I'll come now. I can't wait to tell you about the case! … Yes, bye!"

"You need to go?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, I gotta go home now." The blonde girl went to pick up her school back by the sofa and pushed her glasses on her face in the process. "See you tomorrow, Suzuki-senpai, good luck with the phone call. Bye, niisan, I'll leave you alone for a couple of days now. Thank you for the help with my exams."

"Uh, thanks…" Sonoko waved while Subaru merely smiled.

"See you."

And with a blur of blue and light brown, the younger teen was gone.

* * *

><p>"A case you say?" Jodie asked while pouring tea to cups on the kitchen table. Tsukiko nodded.<p>

"Yes, you know the paper planes that have been flying around the past two days? We solved the codes written on them with the help of Mouri-senpai and Suzuki-senpai." The girl took the other cup Jodie offered and drank it gratefully. "Kami-sama, I'm hungry… I didn't eat anything since that lunch salad I made for Subaru-nii and myself. The case truly took us with it."

"What happened with the case then?" Jodie smiled as she took a seat opposite the girl.

"Oh, that. I don't know the final conclusion yet but I can tell you what we deducted from the planes and news…"

* * *

><p>On the next day Tsukiko relayed the information on the case to Miyoshi too who listened with rapt attention and was truly interested in the reasonings behind each plane and what that all lead to.<p>

"If Suzuki hadn't gotten the paper plane in the first place, Daita-shachou could've easily died." The bespectacled girl stated. "It's entirely possible that Ran-senpai came in on the last minute."

"True." Tsukiko nodded before looking ahead of them. "Hey, isn't that Mouri-senpai and Suzuki-senpai? And Edogawa-kun too!"

"It is, let's catch up with them." And the two ran to catch up with their school mates(+one kid).

"Suzuki!" Miyoshi clapped her hand on the rich girl's shoulder to hold her up a bit and get her attention while Tsukiko did the same to Ran.

"Mouri-senpai! Ohayoo!" The blonde grinned.

"Ohayoo, Okiya-chan, Miyoshi-chan." Ran smiled while Sonoko was disgruntled by the sudden stop.

"Ohayoo, Ran-senpai." Miyoshi smiled. "Tsukiko-chan just told me about the case you worked with her brother yesterday."

"She did?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes, Mai-san was really interested in it." Tsukiko grinned before turning to greet the elementary school student with them. "Ah, ohayoo, Edogawa-kun."

"Ohayoo, Tsukiko-neechan!" The boy chirped while having a mental battle with himself. A brother? Tsukiko had a brother? No, wait! Hadn't they been solving the case at his house? Then that meant that…

"Ne, something wrong Edogawa-kun?" Tsukiko tilted her head.

"N-No… Why should be?"

"Good." The girl smiled and faced the rest of the high schoolers. The moment of distraction gave the detective moment to think about the newly obtained information.

"_She couldn't have known about the Plan. And there's no way Akai-san would've contacted her just like that or told the plan beforehand… So how? They didn't even know beforehand. No one knew her beforehand. And she couldn't have just figured out our plan like she did with the vans nor did she know Akai-san's new name. So how on earth…"_

"Were you talking about the case when we interrupted you by the way?" Miyoshi's voice cut into Conan's thoughts.

"Yes, Ran just told me how Shinichi-kun got impatient and yelled at the rescues personel. And the policemen." Sonoko snickered. "That's not like him at all, is it?"

"I don't know Kudou-senpai that well so I can't say." The class president shrugged.

"He did it even after giving me very accurate instructions…" Ran confirmed.

"Oh, I see it now! It's because his beloved woman was in a crisis!" Sonoko practically decided.

"That's can't be! It's not in his character…" Ran was quick to deny it while Miyoshi and Tsukiko snickered. "And I'm not his woman."

"Well, one can't know for sure since he is not here, right?" Tsukiko offered.

"Say, Tsukiko-chan, why didn't you use your glasses yesterday?" Sonoko pointed out suddenly

"Eh?"

"You didn't wear them at all when we were there and saw perfectly. At first I thought you were just wearing contact lenses once again but then you put them on when leaving. You resemble more your brother with them on though…"

"I can see surprisingly well even without them but I in some occasions I prefer using them." The blonde smiled but Miyoshi was the only one to see how strained it was. Tsukiko didn't need to worry about the question much longer when Sonoko raised up another question.

"Okay… By the way, who was the winner of Shinichi-kun's and Subaru's deduction match?"

"Beats me… It was a tie, wasn't it?" Ran suggested.

"Nuh, Subaru-nii won for sure." Tsukiko pouted.

"A deduction match?" Miyoshi asked.

"Yes, it began as such." Ran nodded.

"Well, Daita-shachou left the hospital safely, and I guess Subaru is drinking in celebration right now!" Sonoko declared.

"Drinking?" Conan was immediately grasping threads of information.

"On the shelves of the kitchen, there was some alcohol that wasn't there when we came to clean before!" Ran answered.

"Well, niisan is an adult. Adults drink. But niisan knows how to drink moderately so it'll be fine~!" Tsukiko smiled, like reassure Conan that nothing bad would happen to the house. Sure, the chibi detective already knew it but it was fun to tease him a bit.

* * *

><p>When Conan was at his school, Tsukiko decided to ask a question that had 'bugged her for a while'.<p>

"Ne, Mouri-senpai… What was this 'Kinichi'-thing? I decided not to question it while there but it has been bothering me a bit…"

"It's just that Shinichi asked not to tell anything personal to Okiya-san so I improvised on the spot." The karate champion explained a bit sheepishly. "Could you also keep it as a secret from your brother please?"

"Okay… I trust your reasoning since I don't know Kudou-san. But you owe me for keeping this from Subaru-nii." Tsukiko said mock-seriously. "Like cooking something really good for me someday!"

"Sure!"

Miyoshi waited until the upperclassmen were out of sight before stating: "He is not your brother really, is he?"

"What are you talking about, Mai-san?" Tsukiko asked in confusion while internally sweatdropping and panicking. What to do, what to do, what to _do…_

"You try really hard to emphasize that you have a brother. Maybe a bit too hard. You gush over him and act a bit like you aren't used to having one. Your use of glasses is another thing. You look completely different when you use your glasses and when you don't. Your eyes are open without them and you take them off like the tire your eyes. Sometimes you even forget to put them on which just proves my point… Were you adopted? Do you use glasses of wrong perception just to look like your brother?"

"You caught me, Mai-san…" The blonde sighed. "We aren't related by blood but I've always wanted an oniisan… Please don't tell anyone." She clasped her hands together, making sure not to link her fingers like westerns did. "Please, please, please… I don't want any more troubles. I already have enough of them."

"It's alright. I don't have anyone to tell your secrets to." Miyoshi smiled. "And I doubt anyone else will figure it out either. After all you haven't told that many people about your brother, right? And I figured the glasses thing only because I use them for real. I'm sure you'll be fine." The class president clasped the blonde's hand reassuringly. "People aren't that aware of their surroundings like I am."

"Thank you, Mai-san…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, crap, Miyoshi figured something out from Tsukiko. But ended up to a wrong(but plausible conclusion)! And Conan is suspicious. Uu...**

**But now to the review answers:**

**-zXFallenAngelsXz: Thank you for your review! I probably waited it the most since it was actually re-reading your fic since the beginning that gave me the spark to check out this one and continues. Thank you for the opinions too. By the way, I do read your fic I'm just too lazy to review with my phone. I love it anyways. 3**

**-Littlebirdd: Yay. :)**

**-chibianimefan26: Yes, I'm back! Well, I didn't really leave, just left this fic andf wrote others... But now I'm here again and here is the next chapter. Did you like it? Yea, 2nd person PoV is not me either. I like it when reading Reader-Inserts but otherwise no.**

**I try to update as soon as possible. Not tomorrow though because I'm going to sleep now. Night-y night! Please review! They're nice to read in the morning! (6am...)**


	25. Haircut

**A/N: Heeeh, Io managed to write this one up in only one day. Despite the fact I had a ton of cleaning up to do. But this is a fillery one so it's shorter and yea... Next one should be a case. Maybe. Or less fillery.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25.<strong>

"Booooooriiiiing…" Tsukiko poked her cell phone lying on the bed. "I have nuthin' to doooo… Someone caaaaall meeee…"

"You should get used to being alone. It does good to a person." Jodie stated as she passed the half open door of Tsukiko's room. The girl rolled on her back and groaned.

"If you haven't noticed… I have been alone for a week. After school I've come here and done my homework. Then I've just sat here and read, doodled, listened to music et cetera, eta cetera. I've been in near to no contact with my friends outside the school. I do enjoy being on my own too but too much is too much. You are also doing your job who knows where…" The blonde waved her hand aimlessly in the air. If the FBI agent was about to reply, she didn't get a chance when Tsukiko's cell phone rang.

"Uh… Moshi, moshi? … Mai-san! … Of course I can come. Where shall we meet? … Okay!"

Sometimes savior arrived on the most convenient moment. When Tsukiko started to prepare meeting up with her friend, Jodie smiled faintly. The woman was relieved to see how well Tsukiko got along with her friends. At first the agent had been a bit vary about the whole situation, considering how the girl had behaved at the hospital back then but maybe it was nothing bad and worrying…

* * *

><p>Tsukiko scrolled through the latest messages of her phone and checked the news in process, to get some sort of hint when in the timeline she was. The time in DC world was one messed up one after all and she couldn't even be sure what season of the year it was now.<strong>(AN: Read fic About Edogawa. It's established there quite well by the characters themselves.)** She couldn't find anything. Maybe this was around some quieter time. Or those cases in the Anime Originals that she had never really watched and that were stuck in every possible gap.

"Nah… I'll notice when something happens." The blonde mused while pocketing her phone. She was slightly worried about this meeting with Miyoshi. This was the first time they met outside school and it had been only a week from the 'revelation'. Back then Tsukiko had texted Subaru immediately and they'd agreed to say, if one were to figure out their 'un-relatedness', that Tsukiko was adopted. And if one really thought about it, it could also explain why her 'parents' weren't exactly concerned about her whereabouts.

"_That's only a plan B though. There won't be that many people able to figure it out. Hanajima is too blind to obvious things outside gossip and doesn't even know that I've a brother, others don't care. Tantei-chan already knew that we aren't related. Ghi-hih… His face was funny when he heard of it though… Jodie and the rest of the FBI in the other hand are too busy with the Organization to notice and none of them have met him either. And they don't know about my use of glasses as much as Mai-san does. Heiji is probably a threat but it's unlikely that I'll meet him in near future though… Kaito… Nah. I won't see him that much… Sera… She could actually figure it out. Yikes."_ The dimensional traveler thought as she neared the meeting place, a nice café by Haido park. Miyoshi was already there waiting for her.

"Tsukiko-chan!" The dark-haired girl waved. She had changed her braids on a high ponytail, leaving only a couple of strands on the sides of her face. It suited her really well, as did her clothing: a lilac cardigan with light blue skinny jeans and dark grey boots.

"Mai-san!" Tsukiko waved and jogged the rest of the distance. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, not at all. I just arrived, too."

"Okay. You look good." Tsukiko smiled as she took a seat opposite the class president.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Miyoshi smiled back, nodding at the blonde's clothes: light green – almost white – dress shirt, midnight blue vest and white jeans. She had also pulled her hair back on a blue headband that matched the vest.

"Thank you, Mai-san." A faint blush spread on Tsukiko's cheeks by the compliment.

"You are welcome. Shall we order now?" The dark brunette gave a menu to the blonde. Tsukiko had hard time not to drool at the photos of the cakes and other sweets.

"H-Have you already decided?" The blonde stuttered. The list of various delicious delights was making her faint. Miyoshi didn't seem to notice the stutter though.

"Yes. Have you?"

"I think so."

"Good. Kouki-san!" A waiter peeked from the back room. He smiled immediately as he spotted who was calling him.

"Ah, Miyoshi-san. It has been a while." The young man – maybe in his early twenties – greeted. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes, this is Okiya Tsukiko, my classmate. Tsukiko-chan, this is Ishihara Kouki. We have gotten acquainted along the way." Miyoshi introduced. Was that blush on her cheeks?"

"Nice to meet you, Ishihara-san." Tsukiko smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Okiya-san. Are you ready to order now?"

"Yes, I'd like to have a small coffee with milk and a slice of strawberry cake." Miyoshi pointed the items from the menu.

"The normal one then." Kouki smiled to her while writing the order on his notepad. Miyoshi blushed a bit more. "And what for you, Okiya-san?"

"Hmm… Jasmine tea and a piece of chocolate cake. It was hard to decide since they all look so good." Tsukiko grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Then you just need to come here more often and try the other ones too. Miyoshi-san has come here for a long time but still sticks to strawberry cake."

"Kouki-san!" The class president shushed him while he and Tsukiko laughed at her flustered face.

"Ah, the great class president and Queen of class 1-B finally breaks." Tsukiko giggled.

"Tsukiko-chan, not you too."

"I'll be with you shortly." Kouki mock-saluted them before going to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"Mai-san… Why did you exactly call me today? We have been avoiding each other for a week and now we meet. Outside the school at that…" Tsukiko asked behind her tea cup. "Not that I have anything against meeting outside school time!" She added hastily.<p>

"I… I thought you needed sometime to settle down after I found out about your… situation. You seemed quite distressed back then." Miyoshi answered quietly.

"Ah, it's fine, Mai-san. Really. I was really surprised, that's all. While it's true that I prefer people not knowing, it's not a sore spot for me or anything. Subaru-nii and I are close anyways and usually people don't question it because we look more or less alike."

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you." Miyoshi put her coffee cup on the table and cut a piece off her cake with the cake fork.

"Nee, Mai-san… Do you have a crush on Ishihara-san?" Tsukiko asked bluntly then, making Miyoshi almost choke on her cake.

"Wh-What? Crush on Kouki-san?"

"Yes, other than the fact you call him by his given name, you also blushed when he greeted you. And to be honest… I think he likes your company too." Tsukiko smirked as she leaned her elbow on the table and propped her chin against her hand.

"D-Do you think so?" Miyoshi stuttered quietly.

"Yeah, he was really happy to see you and I think…" The blonde looked to the direction of the cash register where the man was – and glancing at them time to time. "He was prepared to talk to you like he usually does. My presence was a disappointment." She chuckled.

"Is that so…"

"Yes, I'm quite certain of that. How old is he anyways? He doesn't look that old."

"Twenty-one." Oh, how quiet Miyoshi's voice was. And oh, how red her face was. Tsukiko tried really hard not to laugh.

"Hmm… Not a disaster. You should make a move."

"I… Someday maybe."

"Now is better."

"Eh? How so? You aren't even certain about his-… feelings…"

"That woman." Tsukiko nodded her head towards the other end of the café. "She has been watching Ishihara-san for a while now." She turned her head to look at the woman in question. Miyoshi did so too. "And judging how she looks at him, I bet she'd un-dressing him with her eyes."

"Eh? No way!"

"Yes way." The blonde stuck the last piece of her cake to her mouth. "I'm going to the bathroom now. You better act before that… woman does."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Tsukiko came back to their table. Miyoshi was still blushing furiously but now she was smiling brightly. The woman in the other hand had stomped away without ordering anything.<p>

"Well?"

"We have a date tomorrow. It's his day off."

"Sunday date? How romantic. Congratulations!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Tsukiko-chan. If you hadn't figured out-."

"Mai-san is flattering me. I merely observed my surroundings and reasoned from them. It was quite obvious if one dared to look."

"Thank you anyways."

"You are welcome."

"I-I'll pay your order too."

"Demo, Mai-san…" But the dark-haired girl had already gone to the cash register where Kouki was stationed. Tsukiko smiled. "OK then… We're even now."

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at with so thoughtful face?" Tsukiko looked up from the mirror in front of her at Jodie who was in the doorway of the bathroom. The girl twirled a finger around a strand of hair.<p>

"I thought about changing a hairstyle… I've always wanted side bangs and at one point the parting of my hair was on the left and not on the middle. I guess the time I spent in the hospital, messed up a bit with my hair and then it stuck like this." She explained. "I could also grow the rest of my hair a bit longer too… At least past my shoulders…"

"How did you get the idea so suddenly?" The agent walked behind the girl and they both looked into the mirror.

"I've thought it for a while actually." Tsukiko lied smoothly. Actually she had gotten the idea on the previous day after her meeting with Miyoshi. The other girl had looked so different with that simple change of style… It looked nice and could work for other purposes too… "You know we aren't too sure is the Organization after me or not, right? And even if I'm no threat to them I did scratch accidentally one of their cars, the Viper, and stereotypically villains are really possessive over their cars. Or people with expensive cars in general."

"Hmm… Maybe it could work… If not for distracting the Organization but for a simple change of style… I think it could suit you quite well actually." Jodie thought aloud while moving the girl's hair on the side, as if to see what would the new style look like. "We could go tomorrow to a hairdresser's after your school. What do you think?"

"That sounds great Jodie-san. Thank you very much." Tsukiko chirped happily.

* * *

><p>On the next day Tsukiko was excited. She was on a cheery mood the whole day. She questioned Miyoshi thoroughly about her date with Kouki and was even civil to Hanajima who tried to butter her up. The polka-haired girl failed miserably but didn't leave them huffing and puffing like on previous times. Hopefully she wouldn't get used to it though. Tsukiko also managed to have a small conversation with Maki Namida who had come to the school again. The other girl was really shy and glanced time to time to the direction of her sister and Toudou as if scared they would listen to the conversation which was actually cut off quite abruptly when Maki Tsunami came closer and dragged the poor girl off with her. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at the behavior but didn't comment it. She was on a far too good mood for that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-New hairstyle, what do you think?<em> Read on a message that Okiya got on the afternoon of that day. The message was accompanied by a photo of Tsukiko grinning on a barber's chair and making a peace sign. On the background was a mirror where he could see Jodie taking the picture with a smile on her face. The man smiled faintly.

_-That looks good on you, Tsuki. Any particular reason why?_ He replied.

_-Just wanted something new. It makes a difference, doesn't it?_

_-Indeed it does. Good idea._

_-Thanks. _^o^

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea, mish-mash short stops... Oh well, time to answer on your reviews**

**-zXFallanAngelsXz: Yes, I also enjoyed really much the whole Kinichi-kun thing in that case. Although on the first time when I read it I wanted to facepalm. I really did. And, yes, Miyoshi is smart, maybe even par to Shinichi but she has no motivation to use her wits on detective work. She'll be a valuable ally in the future though, I tell you that. About Conan... He is suspicious yes, but most of all he is confused.**

**-kittyfinatic515: Yes, I'm alive. The update is here and next heist... It's the Iron Tanuki if I recall correctly... I can't wait for it either!**


	26. Toxic sushi murder

**A/N: Hoo, a whole case in one chapter! I'm so proud of me! And I'm so happy too. Sorry, no Kid yet. He comes up later. I guess. We'll see it then. ;)**

**I had some troubles with how people address Tsukiko. Especially Haibara, Takagi and Megure. I decided that the Detective Boys and Agasa will use the same way than they do with Ran.**

**But enough of my babblings! I let you to the case itself. By the way, can you guess what was my favourite part of this chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26.<strong>

Agasa's car was full. That's the thought Tsukiko had as they headed to a sushi place. Thankfully she was seated on the front seat. With Conan on her lap. She had been surprised to hear she'd been invited since she had never before met Agasa and Conan – and possibly Ai too – didn't exactly trust her. But she had heard that the other members of Shonen Tantei-dan had gotten the idea to invite her too because she was 'pretty', 'nice', 'not as busy' and 'smart'. Their words not hers. When they had met, Ayumi had been quick to compliment to Tsukiko's new hairstyle. Ai had also given her approval, saying it suited the older girl better than the previous one and gave her more mature look.

One other thing that bugged Tsukiko was how the professor had gotten her cell phone number since she had given it this far only to Akai/Okiya, Jodie, Miyoshi, Ran and Sonoko. Even Conan didn't have it yet. Unless he had gotten it via Akai which Tsukiko doubted. So she had asked about it.

"Ah, Conan-kun asked it from Ran-kun." Agasa had answered. Right, so now Tantei-chan also had the girl's number.

The third thing bothering the blonde was Tantei-chan himself. He was talking on the phone with Hattori Heiji _while_ sitting on Tsukiko's lap. He wasn't even trying to cover his conversation. Maybe because he knew that Tsukiko knew about his real identity and her body could act as an extra barrier against the curious ears of the little detectives. It didn't help much though.

"Hey, hey! Didn't I tell you guys not to disturb me?" The bespectacled kid chastised his friends.

"Ne, Tantei-chan… If you want to have private conversations on the phone it should be in a place where people don't have a chance to eavesdrop. A car is one of the worst places." Tsukiko stated while keeping her eyes on the road and half hugging the boy. She could just imagine Heiji's face when he heard her voice at the other end of the line.

"_Hey, Kudou… Where are you calling from? And who was that girl with you?"_

"Ah, it's okay… We're all on the way to lunch. And that was Tsukiko… -neechan." Conan added the suffix with a bit of delay. In his mind he rather called the girl Okiya-chan but in front of the kids he had to keep it a bit more childlike. "And stop saying things you shouldn't be saying…"

"Hey, kids, let Edogawa-kun have his conversation. It's rude to listen to other people's calls." Tsukiko turned to face the Shonen Tanteis with a smile.

"Okay, Tsukiko-oneesan/-neechan/-san!" They chorused and sat back.

"_So then, what did you mean by 'I think so too'?"_

"I asked Haibara to give me 100 pills of that drug…"

"_A… A hundred!?"_

Tsukiko kept her chuckle in her throat.

"Yeah, even if it sounds like a lot, what if it isn't enough?" And then Conan retold what Haibara had said to him when he had made that request.

"_Kudou… Even though that little girl had it right on the mark, I think it's best if you tell you Ran-neechan everything… Besides, you want to tell her too."_

"You idiot! It's not like that! Besides, I can't do that!" This time Tsukiko couldn't hold it back anymore and her shoulders started to shake in suppressed laughter. Especially when the Shonen Tanteis appeared again in the gap between the front seats. One thing led to another and Conan hung up his phone call. When Agasa started talking about the sushi place where they were going, Tsukiko got a chance to ask the chibi detective a question.

"Ne, Tantei-chan… Have you told Haibara-chan yet? That I know about you." She asked quietly and felt the boy stiffen. Whops, she wasn't supposed to know about Haibara's real identity. "It was exactly hard to figure out that she has the same predicament that you. Besides I heard your phone conversation loud and clear. Did you already forget that? I don't know who she is but I bet she is going to ask you about my knowledge sooner or later."

"She doesn't know anything yet. I decided not to tell since she is already suspicious about Subaru-san."

"Ah, I see… And the kids don't know yet that we are actually 'siblings'."

"You denied it back then."

"Because I didn't want it to affect on the investigation. Well, I'll tell it someday when it comes up again."

"How did you-?" But they were already at their destination.

"Okay, everyone out!" Agasa announced as cheerily as he could after Haibara's accusation. They were – indeed – at a revolving sushi restaurant. Tsukiko got out happily that Conan's question about her knowledge about the Plan had been interrupted.

* * *

><p>"Wahoo!"<p>

"Awesome!"

"The sushi is revolving!"

"I can eat whichever plate I want?" The kids were absolutely thrilled to see how the system in the restaurant worked.

"That's right! Eat all you want." Agasa smiled. "But be sure not to put the empty plates back on. That's rude and against the rules because you pay according to how much you ate and what plate you took."

"But what if the sushi I want never comes around?" Genta asked.

"Then you can order it from the menu." Conan answered. "Tell the professor what you want and he can order it from the touch-screen. They even have tea and egg custard!"

There was a little mishap when Genta tried to take a dish that wasn't for him but in the end the kids ended up happy.

"Looks like it wasn't a bad choice coming here." Haibara smiled.

"Yeah… Even though it can't compare to proper sushi restaurants, it's still best to find a place where everyone, especially kids, can eat happily." Conan agreed.

"True, true… Thank you one more time for inviting me with you, Agasa-hakase." Tsukiko thanked from her place between the professor and Haibara.

"You are welcome Tsukiko-kun. I hope you enjoy the food too."

"I will!" The girl took chopstick and separated them neatly. The trick was to pull them evenly and slowly apart while holding from the end to the sticks, like she had learnt from Azumanga Daioh. _"Itadakimasu…"_ She chuckled mentally.

"Whew, I'm full!"

"It really was tasty!"

"Yup!" The Shonen Tanteis complimented.

"Ah, they even have pudding for dessert!" Mitsuhiko noticed, making Genta accidentally knock his empty sushi plates off the counter table. When the kids were picking up the plates, a guy accused them for trying to tamper with the bill. Tsukiko stayed emotionless and sat still on her seat, straightening the plate pile in front of her. That guy would die soon, no worries there. Annoying bastard…

* * *

><p>Commotion occurred, the irritating food critic practically provoking everyone in the shop. Tsukiko got enough.<p>

"Sir, your meal for today is on the house, so could you please leave?" The owner of the sushi place asked the oh-so-great-imbecile.

"Oh? It's free? Then I'll have to eat more before I leave!"

"S-Sir, how could you?"

"Hey, you!" The blonde girl got on her feet and crossed her arms. "Do you have a problem with your hearing? The owner guy said that it's on the house _if_ you leave. In the other hand it's not free if you stay."

"Who are you? Who do you think I am?" The almost dead guy half shouted.

"My name doesn't matter but I know you alright. You are that infamous food critic that has taken as his job to rule over the world of restaurants like some sort of God. You decided which ones get to blood and which ones you drive into bankrupt. It sickens me. I was having a great time here until you decided to open your mouth and ruin the atmosphere and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that." The girl glared the man from a safe distance. She didn't want to become a suspect on the murder case after all.

"Shut up, brat! You know nothing about my line of work! It's hard and demanding from a person and it doesn't help that people like you interrupt it!"

"There are few occasions that make me pissed. One of those is being locked into my own room." Tsukiko continued despite the stares she was getting. She didn't even notice how Haibara stepped behind Conan, eyes wide in fear. "Other is people who think they are better than others. Thankfully those people meet their end soon enough because there're always others to avenge the wrong they or their acquaintances have faced. You are no God, _sir_. You are a Devil and even devils shall meet the judgment of the God. Sooner than they think actually.

"So if I were you, I'd think of my sins and pray for forgiveness." And with that Tsukiko turned on her heels and strode to Agasa. "Shall we go now? I guess the prick got the general idea now."

"Yes, let's go to pay."

* * *

><p>Agasa paid their bill, shocked about the high price but hey, there were seven people eating together and Genta ate as much as an adult if not more so it was naturally high. Tsukiko had offered to pay her own but the offer had been promptly squashed by the rest of their group. She had been invited after all.<p>

"Professor, you should bring us back here sometime!" Ayumi chirped.

"But only when there aren't any disruptive customers…" Ai added.

"Yeah, but Tsukiko-san was so cool when she confronted that guy." Mitsuhiko smiled before shooting a glare towards the person in question. Conan and Genta were also glaring to that direction.

"Oh, thank you Tsuburaya-kun. But it was nothing really. He just managed to piss me off properly." The blonde high school student waved her hand dismissively.

"WAAAH!" Was heard behind them and them a thump when a body hit the ground. A chaos took place before Conan managed to make it stop. He explained the food critic had been poisoned by cyanide and told professor to call the police and an ambulance.

"You know… This's what I'd call an irony." Tsukiko smiled from her place by the wall. She was leaning against it casually, her arms crossed on her chest and one leg over another. She didn't notice the worried and frightened looks Haibara was sending to her direction.

* * *

><p>"Why is it you again…?" Inspector Megure asked when he had gotten an overview of the situation. "Conan-kun… I used to think that is was old Mouri who was the jinx. It looks like it should be you…"<p>

"Ha ha…"

"We aren't any jinx!" Ayumi butt in. "We are Shonen Tantei-dan!"

"It's not our fault when a case occurs!" Genta agreed.

"You should say that the case calls to us!" Mitsuhiko added proudly.

"So? How did the poison get into the sushi?" Haibara asked.

"That… We haven't checked the victim's stomack contents yet, so we're not sure if it did…" Takagi answered. "But the investigation team just reported that the plate the victim last held had poison on this part of the plate so it's highly probable." The detective pointed the left side of the plate.

"I see… that culprit pretended to go get the sushi, used their hands with poison on them to hold the sides of the plate and then had it circle to the victim…" Megure thought aloud.

"Yes… When the victim took the plate, the poison transferred onto his hands, so when he held the sushi to eat it." Takagi confirmed the theory.

"But isn't that unlikely?" Tsukiko asked and the attention of the police officers and the kids were on her. "What I understood from the facts Takagi-keiji told us… the poison was only on the left side of the plate… It's uncertain which hand the victim would use to take the plate and eat the sushi, or would he use different hands for those… And even if the whole edge of the plate was laced with the poison, the victim's hand shouldn't wipe it away from that big area. Besides I don't think the culprit would put poison on their own hands. After all there is no certain way to wipe it off in such a short time safely. And there is no way the culprit would've used gloves to do it. No one uses gloves in a sushi restaurant. Not only it's impolite but also attracts attention."

"And you were again?" Megure asked a bit tiredly. Apparently he was quite tired with people other than the police butting into his investigations.

"Okiya Tsukiko. I was here with the kids. I… had an argument with the victim."

"Yes, but there is no way that Tsukiko-oneesan would be the bad guy!" Ayumi stepped forward. "Tsukiko-oneesan didn't go even close to the guy and when he collapsed she was with us all the time."

"That's right!" Genta nodded.

"Anyways, what are you saying anyways with your… opinions?" Megure asked the blonde then.

"I'm asking if it's possible that the victim got the poison with something else than the plate. Did you check the fingerprints on it yet? I bet it's only the victim's. Poisoning the plate is uncertain anyways since anyone here could've taken it."

"Whah, Tsukiko-neechan is smart!" Conan gasped childlishly.

"Of course I'm smart Edogawa-kun. I'm sixteen after all." The girl huffed, and puffed her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Food critic? The poisoned Agatsuma-san was a food critic?" Ah, they finally had the ID of the victim known.<p>

"Yes, he's famous for his biting reviews. The restaurants he gave good reviews for were indeed very good. And he has very positive reader response." Takagi read from his notebook. "On the other hand, the restaurants that got bad reviews would suffer from a decline in business and some even had to close."

"Hmm… This may be the motive for the murder…" Megure thought aloud. "The question is, how did the culprit get him to take the poisoned plate…"

"_Eh? What?"_ Tsukiko blinked. Hadn't they listened to her at all? She crouched on the level of the chibi detective. "Ne, Tantei-chan… Is it just me or did Megure-keibu and Takagi-keiji just shrug off my observations?"

"I think they don't know you yet that well so they can't take you points into a serious consideration." Conan sweatdropped and laughed nervously while Tsukiko pouted.

"Mou… That's not fair. I thought them really hard…"

"Ehehehe… I think they were great though."

"Really?"

"Yup, have you been on crime scenes before we got to know?"

"_Are you fishing for information, Tantei-chan?"_ Tsukiko thought, resting her chin on her hand. "No, I haven't… But I do have seen my fair share of crime shows. The American ones. You know CSI, NCIS, Criminal Minds, Mentalist…"

"Ah, I see."

"Yes, I pick up things from those and use the knowledge that I get." The girl smiled. "But putting the whole situation into a definite conclusion isn't my forte. I'll let you handle that part, meitantei." She winked and got up, leaving Conan watching her back as she walked to Agasa and the kids.

* * *

><p>The day turned to an evening. Conan had asked Takagi to have all the other plates to be checked for any poison, just in case. The result, just like Tsukiko had predicted, had been zero plates with poison. When the kid dashed to check out Genta and Ayumi's seats, the girl merely smiled from her own where she casually leaned against the table. Time for the deduction show.<p>

* * *

><p>"It really was bad luck…" Conan began with Agasa's voice. "But I'm not talking about the murdered Agatsuma-san. I mean the culprit who's laughing inside because they think they've succeeded!"<p>

Oh, the faces the suspect were making.

"I say this because I've discovered not only how Agatsuma-san was murdered, but also how the poison was disposed of. Even though I came here by chance I was still able to see through this childish trick instantly."

"That means the culprit really is one of these three!" Takagi said in joy. Was it really that nice to be right since the beginning at least in something? Well, that was probably a consequence of working with freelance detectives.

"That's right, just as you police suspected. The culprit was one of these three who had a grudge against Agatsuma-san."

"Hey, what's wrong with you!? Saying things like that out of the blue!" The female suspect whose name Tsukiko had already forgotten shouted. "Don't think that just because you're big you can stand there and pretend you're some _great detective_. Did you see it? Did you see one of us put the poison on the plate!?"

"No, I didn't see it…" Conan/Agasa said.

"Then, you're bluffing!"

"It's because none of you actually did it. The one who put poison on the plate was actually Agatsuma-san himself!"

"But Agasa-san, if the one who put the poison on the plate was the victim himself, wouldn't this be a suicide?" Megure frowned.

"No, Tsukiko-kun was on the right tracks since the beginning. The poison wasn't only on the plate but also on something he touched before he took the plate. This is why only Agatsuma-san's plate had poison on it."

"B-But you're talking about…" Megure stuttered.

"What is it?" Takagi frowned.

"Hey, kids!" Tsukiko called from her seat. "When you're eating at a revolving sushi restaurant and something you like comes around… What will you do before you take the plate? What will your hands touch?"

"Hm, let's see… First, I'd prepare the chopsticks." Mitsuhiko thought.

"Pour water into the tea cup…" Ayumi mused.

"Put soy sauce in the saucer…" Genta muttered.

"Hmm… Those are good too but how about in-between different dishes." The blonde looked at the sushi plates in front of her. "What would he touch every time he finishes a plate? What do you do Kojima-kun?"

"Eh? Me?" The boy in question pointed himself.

"But Okiya-san… All the things at Agatsuma-san's seat were tested, and there was no poison on anything." Takagi explained. "So it doesn't matter what he touches before taking the plate, he wouldn't…"

"Then…" Tsukiko turned her gaze calmly from the detective to the seats in front of her. "Yoshida-chan, would you come here for a moment?"

"Yes, Tsukiko-oneesan!" The little girl hurried to the older with a smile. "What is it?"

"Could you tell me what's at Tsuburaya-kun's seat but not at Kojima-kun's?"

"Let's see… Oh, chopsticks! Genta-kun's seat doesn't have chopsticks!"

"Because Genta-kun always uses his hands to eat…" Mitsuhiko chuckled.

"My dad told me before! If you're from Tokyo, you eat sushi with your hands!" The bigger boy defended.

"Then, after using your hands to eat, wouldn't there be something you'd need to touch?" Conan asked, like ha had just gotten hang on Tsukiko's train of thought. But of course it was just and act.

"Something I want to touch? I just lick my fingers…"

"Then, after you lick your fingers."

"Umm… After I lick them…"

"Is it like this?" Haibara stepped forward. "The wet towel! Since you're directly touching rice with your fingers, you would want to wipe off the oil, water and rice before taking a plate. So, do you mean the poison was put on the wet towel?"

"Is that it, professor?" Conan asked, looking up at the elder man.

"Ah, yeah…"

"But there wasn't a wet towel at the victim's seat…" Megure pointed out.

"But a proof of using one is, right?" Tsukiko asked, glancing at the professor and the kid with a bowtie behind him.

"Exactly!" And at that moment the inspector noticed the corner of the plastic wrap of the towel.

"This- This is-!"

"That's right… This is the corner of the plastic packaging housing the wet towels…" Conan/Agasa continued the explanation. "…that are available right at the entrance. The culprit likely put the poison into the pack beforehand using something like a syringe."

"I see! Taking a plate after wiping your hands with the poisoned towel and then using your hands to eat sushi would result in death… That way, there would only be one plate with poison on it!" Takagi got it now. "Just like Okiya-san said in the beginning!"

"Right!"

"But, before Agatsuma-san was poisoned, he ate a lot of sushi! When he was eating these, didn't he use a wet towel at all?" Megure questioned while peering at the pile of plate's at the victim's seat.

"No, because his wet towel was replaced sometime in the middle. Possibly when he was arguing with the manager or confronted by Tsukiko-kun."

"B-But if someone went to touch your wet towel, wouldn't someone notice right away?" Takagi asked. "Something like 'Hey, what are you doing?'"

"Agatsuma-san was left handed. He used the towel every time before eating a new sushi so it most likely he but it somewhere near his left hand." Tsukiko pointed out. "Which basically means that the person sitting on his left is the culprit."

"That means you, Aizono-san. That towel was placed right next to you!" Conan/Agasa announced. "Sitting next to Agatsuma-san on the left, pretending that the poisoned towel was your own and putting it next to his would make switching them not difficult at all!"

"W-What are you talking about!?" The culprit stuttered. "If that were the case, how did I get rid of it? That poisoned wet towel! Was I carrying anything like that officer sir?"

"No… When we conducted the body search, we didn't find anything like that." Takagi answered a bit uncertainly.

"See! If you're going to accuse me of being the culprit, first explain how I got rid of the towel!"

"Ah, suspects… Always asking for proof." Tsukiko chuckled. "Don't you understand it makes you sound even suspicious? But yes, there is a proof other than your motive, opportunity and lack of a proper alibi… The towel simply disappeared. Poof!"

"'_Poof'?"_ Conan sweatdropped. "What Tsukiko-kun means… You used the revolving sushi transport system that automatically removes the plates after a while."

"Right! All you have to do is put the poisoned towel onto a plate you removed, than put it back again! That way, when the time's up, the plate will disappear on their own."

"It was probably when Agatsuma-san collapsed. While everyone's attention was on him, the place got replaced. Agatsuma-san's old towel was probably wrapped around the poisoned towel and the plastic packet, then placed on the plate… Since both the towel and the rice are white, it wouldn't be noticed unless you looked carefully."

"And since people around were shouting about food poisoning and panicking, no one noticed the switch because everyone was putting the plates back on the conveyor belt." Tsukiko added.

"B-But wasn't that belt stopped immediately?" The culprit tried to squirm his way out of the situation.

"Yes… It was stopped about two or three minutes after he collapsed." The owner-no-more-suspect answered.

"Then how could it be so coincidental with the plate being removed in those two minutes…"

"True, if it were a plate that had just been taken off, it would take awhile before it was recycled…" Conan, now by the culprit's seat stated. "But if it were switched with the first plate that was taken, the machine would scan the micro-chip and think it had been going around too long. So, wouldn't it recycle it right away then?"

"Where is the disposed sushi put?" Megure asked. Confession time, finally. Tsukiko got up from her seat. She was about to walk out of the shop when she heard Conan's next words. She had forgotten how dramatic they had been in this case.

"But, niisan, do you know? The one who stained this delicious food was you yourself. Using that which can never be wiped away… The poison known as 'murder'."

* * *

><p>The murderer was escorted away by the police and the group of five kids, a teenager and an adult watched him go.<p>

"Ya know… Even though that Agatsuma guy had it coming and in my opinion deserved what he got… that culprit was quite pathetic. True, it's sad that he had to split up with his girl but it was his own fault too. He let the prank and the comments bug him too much. He should've acted as an adult and ignored the situation, maybe even start a new blog anonymously, but most of all paid more attention on his girl than to Agatsuma." Tsukiko stated.

"Tsukiko-san is right." Mitsuhiko nodded. "There was no real victim his time."

"But that doesn't mean that murder is right. Got it?" The teen looked seriously at the boy. "Murder and crime in general is never the right answer. Remember that, kids."

"Yes, Tsukiko-oneesan/-neechan/-san!"

* * *

><p>The group left the restaurant and packed into Agasa's car. This time Ayumi got to sit on Tsukiko's lap. The little girl was delighted about that fact. Meanwhile on the backseat Haibara gripped on Conan's shirt with her left hand. No one but the boy noticed it though but even he didn't take it up. Not in the car with the kids able to hear. Not to mention Okiya-chan…<p>

"But Tsukiko-neecchan was cool back there." Genta announced. "She could figure out the case with professor and Conan just like that."

"Yes, Tsukiko-neesan was brilliant." Ayumi chirped.

"Ah, guys… It was nothing. I only got those ideas after listening Agasa-hakase's explanation. Before he started to tell us his deductions I had no idea who was the actual murderer." Tsukiko laughed.

"But you were on the right tracks since the beginning." Mitsuhiko pointed out. "You could be a great detective in the future."

"You think?"

"Yes!"

No one saw the uncomfortable and suspicioning look Haibara was sending at the high schooler's direction.

"_What I saw… What I felt… What she said… Could she be… one of them?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, Haibara is suspicious now... What did she feel then? The Black Organization aura? But Tsukiko isn't one of them so how is that possible? Well, I leave you at that. The characters might be reading this too and I don't want to spoil this on them.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**-zXFallenAngelsXz: Thank you for the review once more. I hope you like this chapter too. I can't wait for the Iron Tanuki case either! I have so awesome plans for that one! XD**

**-chibianimefan26: Nope, this one wasn't a filler as you can see. :) Ooh, maybe we did! We have a secret organization here you see. But shhh! Don't tell anyone. I don't want any troubles...**


	27. Ikkaku Rock (part 1)

**A/N: No one reviewed the last chapter! Did no one like it then? Or why... I had so much work with it... Anyways here is the new one. It's a bit fillery beginning but the end is a new case. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27.<strong>

Tsukiko bid goodbye to Miyoshi by the end of the day before heading towards Ekoda. She had managed to arrange a meeting with Kaito. The boy would teach her lock-picking. After the mishap at the hospital, Tsukiko had become determined to become better at breaking through different kind of doors and other 'road blocks'.

"Kuroba-kun!" The blonde waved enthusiastically when she spotted the boy. Then she noticed he wasn't alone at the gates of his school. Nakamori Aoko was with him.

"Ah, Tsuki-chan!" The magician greeted. He had already calling her by a nickname? Oh well, don't question the train of thought of Kuroba Kaito. "You are early. I thought it would take longer for you from Beika."

"Nah, Kawaoka-sensei let us go a bit earlier since our class behaved so well for once. And who is this?" The girl turned to face Aoko.

"Ah, this is Nakamori Aoko. We've known since we were kids." Kairo introduced the girl.

"Nice to meet you Nakamori-san. My name is Okiya Tsukiko." Tsukiko offered her hand to shake the Ran-look-a-like's. The other girl took it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Okiya-san. But do call me Aoko. I'm more used to hear my father being referred as Nakamori-san."

"I understand. You can call me Tsukiko then. Usually people refer my brother as Okiya-san."

"Okay, Tsukiko-chan!"

"Are you done?" Kaito asked from the sidelines. Apparently the introductions had taken too long time on his taste. Well, he was quite informal person.

"Yes, Kuroba-kun, we are done." Tsukiko said mock-seriously, making Aoko giggle.

"How do you know each other then?" The dark-haired girl asked them. "I've never heard of you from Kaito."

"Well, we met quite recently and Kuroba-kun agreed to help me with one thing so here I am now."

"Where did you meet then?"

"Actually it was during one of Kid's heists. We happened to talk while waiting for the great trick happen and got along quite well since we are both fans of the phantom thief but not obsessively so like… Suzuki-senpai."

"Yeah, I've seen that girl… She… is quite scary actually." Kaito thought aloud.

"So you also support Kaitou Kid." Aoko frowned.

"Yes, I do. You just need to see past the mask to understand him." Tsukiko smiled.

"Understand? There's nothing to understand on him. Kid is only a thief who ridicules honest hard-working people!" Aoko protested.

"Well… That's also one opinion…" Tsukiko and Kaito exchanged an awkward glance when Aoko went into a rant about how Kaitou Kid was a bad person and no one should admire him.

* * *

><p>Eventually they parted ways with goodbyes despite their differing opinions about Kid. Well, Aoko wasn't a petty person to judge people on what they liked. Otherwise she would have cut her ties with Momoi Keiko who was also a Kid fan<p>

"Say… Why do you want to learn lock-picking again?" Kaito asked.

"I simply want to be get out of room's I'm locked in. The last time it happened I spent almost all night trying to get out and broke at least two hair pins. You could've done it in a minute." Tsukiko shrugged as they arrived at the Kuroba house.

"Why do you get into locked rooms then?" The boy shot her a suspicious look while fumbling for his keys.

"Well… Last time it was a pure accident really. But don't want it to happen again."

The house was really nice. Homely. A smile spread on Tsukiko's face. From all the places she had been this far, the Kuroba house was her absolute favorite.

"Okay, my room is in the upstairs." Kaito nodded towards the stairs when they had taken their shoes off and put slippers on.

"Alright! I love your house by the way."

"Err… Thanks?"

* * *

><p>"Not bad. You can use hair pin quite well for an amateur." The young magician grinned when Tsukiko finally tossed the padlock to him. It had been a test to see the girl's skills as they were now.<p>

"I take that as a compliment…"

"Do so, it was one." The boy placed the lock on the table on his right before turning to face Tsukiko again. They were seated in the Kid's lair where was a whole box of padlocks and actual locks removed from doors. "I guess you have never used an actual lock pick, have you?"

"Nope."

"Alright. I think it's better if I teach you to use one. They are more accurate than hairpins anyways."

"But less inconspicuous." Tsukiko stated when folding her legs on the chair she was sitting on.

"True but they can be hidden quite well." Kaito pointed out.

"Yeah…"

"So, pick a lock." The thief gestured the box between them. "And I'll start your first lesson in the art of lock-picking." A Cheshire cat grin spread on his face. Apparently he started to get used to the idea of a new ally and friend.

* * *

><p>The next weeks Tsukiko hand and wrist were hurting continuously and she had to use a brace on it while writing so she wouldn't get a tenosynovitis. It annoyed her a bit but at the same time she was glad for two reasons. One was that she made some progress (She had managed to lock and unlock the front door of Jodie's apartment when the woman was at work somewhere.) and the other one was that she got to know Doctor Araide. The man was really nice. Maybe a bit timid but always ready to help when asked. And he didn't question what she was doing to get her hand so sore.<p>

"Thank you again, Araide-sensei." Tsukiko smiled when she hopped off the bed of the nurse's office. She had been there again for the check-up on her wrist.

"You are welcome. It's getting better now but don't put any strain on it so it won't get any worse." The doctor smiled back. "Come to the next check-up in a week."

"Okay… Good that it's getting better. Jodie-san was getting worried I would fall behind with my school work." The girl chucked, picking her school bag on the floor.

"J-Jodie…-san? Jodie Saintemillion-san?" Araide stuttered, his hand stopping writing the memo of this check-up.

Whops… Well, thankfully it was Araide who heard it since he knows that Jodie is an FBI agent _and_ knows that she is still most likely in Japan.

"Yea, that's her name. Do you know her?" Tsukiko tilted her head while smiling her eyes closed. Not that it was seen due her glasses.

"She was an English teacher here some time ago." The doctor answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that. She's really wonderful person don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so…"

"Well, this was quite an interesting piece of information and enjoyable conversation we had earlier but now I have to go. See you next Friday!" The girl waved before leaving the office.

"See you…"

* * *

><p>"Gee… I hate this…" Tsukiko huffed on the next day when she lifted her pencil off the paper again and shook her wrist.<p>

"Then what have you been doing with it since it hurts that much?" Subaru asked behind his book, Study in Scarlet.

"Um…" Tsukiko hesitated a bit before deciding to answer. Subaru wouldn't tell anyone anyways. "I've been practicing lock-picking with a help of a friend so I wouldn't get locked somewhere again."

"…" The man lifted his gaze from the book. Tsukiko held his gaze until he laughed. "You are still bitter about that?"

"Yes. I spent the whole night trying to open the door! I still haven't forgiven Camel for that." The girl huffed.

"I guess you've been practicing really hard then."

"Yes, I have." The blonde nodded seriously before a wide grin she had adopted from Kaito broke out. "And I have already managed to break through Jodie's front door."

"Oh, that's impressive. Has she noticed it?" Subaru asked.

"Nope! Or I don't think so…"

Subaru's phone rang.

"Ah, Agasa-hakase… Of course I can… Yes, I'll be going now."

"What's it?"

"Professor asked me to get the kids from the fishing trip. He has gone to fix his 'ham and eggs' cooking machines he gave to his neighbors and its taking longer than it should."

"Oh, I remember this!" Tsukiko snapped her fingers in realization.

"You do? Does that mean someone is going to die?" Subaru frowned.

"Not exactly…"

* * *

><p>It was the time for Shonen Tantei-dan to leave home and excited, they rushed to the edge of the pier and started waving to the approaching boat. Their excitement faded quickly away though when they noticed it wasn't Professor Agasa coming to get them but Subaru and Tsukiko.<p>

"Huh? It's not the professor?"

"He's the one who is living next to professor's house, right?"

"If I'm not mistaken he's Okiya Subaru, a graduate student…" The kids talked.

"Did something happen to professor?" Conan thought aloud when Haibara grabbed his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Hey, kids!" Tsukiko waved from the boat with a bright smile on her face.

"It's Tsukiko-oneesan/-neechan/-san!"

* * *

><p>"Eeh!? Professor couldn't come!?"<p>

"Are you sure?" Genta asked when Okiya had explained the situation to the kids.

"Yeah. Seems that the machines for making 'ham and eggs', that the professor created and gave to the neighbor, were bad, so complaints poured in. He thought he'd be able to fix them quickly, but it's taking more time than he expected, so he asked me to come to pick you guys up."

"And I tagged along just for fun since I was already at niisan's." Tsukiko added.

"'Niisan'?" Mitsuhiko repeated.

"But didn't Tsukiko-oneesan say back then that it was a coincidence that you had the same name?"Ayumi asked.

"I said that, yes, but it was because we were in the middle of a case. I didn't want to affect on your judgment. Even though I had a complete faith in Subaru-nii, he was still a suspect in the eyes on the police." The blonde teen explained.

"Ah, I see. That makes sense." Mitsuhiko nodded. Tsukiko straightened from her half-crouch, she had been while talking to the kids, and shot an 'I-told-you-so' smirk to Subaru. The kids had accepted the explanation just like that, like the girl had predicted.

"Ok now, continue your chat after getting on the ship!" Iwao, the captain of the boat they had used to come to the pier. "Hurry, or else the sun will set."

"Mind your steps." Okiya instructed the kids who were helped on the boat by Iwao.

"Okay, Yoshida-chan, hop here." Tsukiko held out her arms for the smaller girl who jumped on the teen's lap giggling. During all that Haibara didn't remove her eyes from the 'siblings' and clutched onto Conan's jacket while staying firmly behind him.

Finally Conan got enough. "What's wrong with you?" The chibi detective asked.

"I can feel that person… The both of them…" Haibara whispered. "They feel like what you call the 'Men in Black'…"

"Y-You can still feel it?" The boy stuttered in surprise.

"No… I felt that when I first met _him_ on that arson case but… The source of that unique pressure must have been him. And then _her_… There was no doubt of it when she confronted the food critic who died later… I'm sure that I snese those who turned your body into a child's with that drug!"

"Aren't you just thinking too much?" The male faux-child sighed before they were ushered to the boat too. Haibara tripped (because she wasn't looking where she was going) but thankfully Okiya caught her in time.

"Whoa… Keep an eye on where you're going." The man advised the girl.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered.

* * *

><p>"But it's unfortunate…" Mitsuhiko sighed when the boat was off. "We caught so many, but we can't eat them…"<p>

"The professor seems to be busy…" Genta continued.

"So how about I do it for you guys?" Subaru offered.

"Can you actually cook?" Genta asked in wonder.

"Yeah, more or less… I'm not as good as a first-class cook but I can do home cooking."

"Nah, Subaru-nii is a great cook!" Tsukiko laughed. "I love his food." And apparently that was enough confirmation to the kids, making Haibara watch the two of them in confusion. The dark pressuring aura was nowhere seen or felt after all.

* * *

><p>They all ended up admiring the sunset from the boat and after Ayumi noticed Ikkaku Rock, they all wanted to see it closer. When heading toward it, they met briefly three men looking for their friend but paid no particular attention on them. So they docked by the rock.<p>

"Anyways, this Ikkaku Rock is the Children's rock!" Iwao announced while tying the rope on a smaller rock. "Please enjoy yourselves!"

"OK!" The kids chorused.

"After looking at it more closely, it's more like a rock covered with many holes than a horn." Mitsuhiko observed.

"Aah, Seems that is was scraped off considerably by ocean water." Conan stated.

"Erosion." Tsukiko ran her hand along the rough surface. In her other hand she had a camera she had borrowed from Jodie for the trip a few days ago. "It makes this place look more mysterious and gives the surface aged look. I like it."

"Ah, look over there!" Ayumi exclaimed, pointing at the sunset. "Let's take a photo of the sun before it sets!"

Smiling, Tsukiko brought up the camera and snapped a couple of photos. "Okay, kids, line up there! Subaru-nii and I will take photos."

"We're counting on you!" Genta smiled as the elementary school kids hurried to take places. Tsukiko zoomed the camera's focus closer while Okiya used his cell phone.

"Ano… Subaru-nii…" The blonde girl blinked at what she saw on the stone next to Haibara after snapping one picture. She zoomed in even more. The man looked at the screen on the camera briefly before walking closer to the kids.

"Hmmm?" He leaned close to Haibara. "The rock behind you… Something's written on it."

"Saba, koi, tai, hirame?" Conan read aloud.

"Could it that someone engraved the name of fish they caught for memory?" Mitsuhiko guessed.

"But it's awful to do things like this…" Ayumi whispered.

"Hey, check this out!" Genta yelled from short distance. "Something is stuck between the rocks!"

"What!?" Conan shouted.

"It's a fin you out on your foot when diving…" Mitsuhiko noticed.

"It's stuck tightly, and I can't take it out."

* * *

><p>In no time Conan had sprinted of, looking for the owner of the fin. And he found her. The kids and Okiya and Tsukiko followed him to the body. Subaru was quick to take a look on the body with Conan while Tsukiko stayed in the background. She didn't really fancy being close to dead bodies. She had managed to get through the sushi case by thinking it was just a fictional character that had died and by really disliking the victim who was as guilty as the murderer.<p>

"I guess she had trouble while diving and couldn't swim well so she struggled until she ended up here, but unfortunately nobody found her." Haibara stated.

"Yeah… This is Ikkaku Rock where ships sink… Nobody would approach this area." Mitsuhiko agreed.

"Anyway, let's carry her to the boat!" Genta decided.

"Yeah, it's pity to leave her like this." Ayumi continued.

"No… I say we wait until the police arrive before moving the body." Subaru said while crossing his arms on his chest. That got the kids' attention. While Conan explained them why this was a murder and not an accident, Okiya turned to face his 'sister' who was sitting on a smaller rock and calmly watching the situation. He walked closer and spoke on a low voice to the kids wouldn't hear them, neither the actual ones nor the shrunken teens.

"I thought you said 'not exactly'…"

"Yes, not 'going to die' but 'already has'." Tsukiko smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm going to sleep now. See ya!**


	28. Ikkaku Rock (part 2)

**A/N: Heey, here again! And with the conclusion of the case! And thanks for the reviews again! As you can see I've totally got proper inspiration to write this. :)**

**Then an announcement. I happened to watch movie 17(with my phone, by midnight ended...) and a trailer of 18 and I got a huge urge and inspiration to add DC movies too to this fic even though the things in those aren't exactly canon. But they have potential! About when they are going to be... I decided it based on when they were released in comparison to anime episodes. And yes, I do know that all anime episodes aren't in the same order than manga chapters and there's a bunch of TV originals but still.**

**And this means... That the first movie should start in the next chapter. Raven Chaser! The second one I ever watched(movie 8 was the very first one). I've considered putting one movie into one chapter which in turn means that it will take longer than a regular chapter... But tell me what do you think about this idea(one or two parts). I'm off to write it anyways...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28.<strong>

The police arrived and the Inspector Yokomizo Juugo examined the body, telling exactly the same deduction aloud than Conan had done earlier. When the kids told him that, the police cornered the chibi detective for being a smartass and asked if he had known the victim's there beforehand.

"That's impossible! When I came, I just thought someone might be here…" Conan replied with a nervous smile.

"Hm? Why would you think so?" Yokomizo frowned.

"Because of the fin wedged in the rocks…" Subaru stated getting the inspector's attention. "There's a fin wedged in the rocks opposite here… That kid must have thought so after he saw that. Firstly, no one would bring an extra fin here just to play a prank so it's natural to think it's a message left by the owner saying she's still here…"

"Then let's pull out the fin and see what's written on it…"

"No need for that." Tsukiko interrupted. "We already pulled the fin out and it's pair that we found stuck in the rocks elsewhere. There was nothing written on them."

"Speaking of which, wasn't there something carved on the rock next to the fin?" Mitsuhiko recalled suddenly.

"Yeah! Fish names!" Ayumi nodded.

"There are four types!" Genta added.

"Fisn names?" Yokomizo repeated in slight confusion. Tsukiko could practically hear doubt in his voice.

"Ah, yes! I remember…" Mitsuhiko stated. "Mackrel."

"Carp."

"Sea bream."

"And flounder." The kids(+Haibara) told the police officer.

"What are those? Maybe someone carved the names of the fishes they caught as a prank?"

"That's impossible, Juugo." Iwao had arrived to the scene. "Let's not talk about mackerel, sea bream and flounder… There's no way you could catch a carp at sea."

"Oh… Isn't it Ida. You brought them here, right?"

"That's right!"

"You know each other?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, We've been friends since we were kids. At that time, we wanted to swim better so we came here by my father's boat." Iwao answered with a smile. "He was really scared, always hiding behind me! How annoying… Say, your brother who came with us… How's he now? At the end, he was so scared he didn't even get off the boat."

"Yeah, my elder brother Sango still can't swim…" Yokomizo admitted a bit reluctantly before focusing back to the case. "But what does sea bream, flounder and so on mean… It's not like the legend of the Dragon Palace."

"Could it be a dying message?" Conan asked.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, in the victim's left hand is a tanline. Its shape indicates that she was wearing a wrist watch of some sort." Tsukiko told him. "When Edogawa-kun and I searched around this Ikkaku Rock, we found a matching diving watch." She lifted up the watch in question with a handkerchief, giving it to the inspector. "The width of the side – which is quite heavily scratched as you can see – matches also with the scrapes on the stone."

"So that's why you two think that's her dying message…" Haibara stated, although a bit wary about the blonde girl.

"Yeah…" Conan nodded.

"But the culprit came back, didn't they?" Mitsuhiko pointed out. "What if they carved those words so frame someone else?

"If that were the case, don't you think they would have left the watch in an obvious spot for us to find? Instead, the watch was hidden on purpose, so that the culprit wouldn't know she left those words as her dying message." The bespectacled kid replied. "Even though boats don't usually come near this rock, there's still a chance he might be seen by someone… She knew the culprit won't stay here for long, so she hid the watch and left the message for the police who'll spend time investigating after her body was found! See, here are the initials engraved on the back of the watch, so even if it were found much later, we can still know who it belonged to."

"Which leads us to the second point…" Tsukiko mused. "The message was in katakana that's easier to carve on the stone than kanji and obviously has some hidden meaning so it's safe to assume that it's actually the murderer's name in it. Because even if the murderer saw the message while changing the mouthpiece, he would dismiss it as a prank because it doesn't say his name straight away. If it were kanji or even the name written in hiragana or katakana, the culprit would scratch it over. Hmm… This sounds a bit like the airplane case, right niisan?" She looked over her shoulder at Okiya who nodded.

"Yes… Now we need a clue to solve the message and the watch could be our best bet at the moment…" The man stated but Yokomizo was bugging Conan about the victim's identity, since he was being so smart, and missed completely the points the 'siblings' had found. Tsukiko facepalmed behind the officer's back.

"Ruri?!" And cue the arrival of the suspects.

* * *

><p>Yokomizo questioned the three men who were the victim's – Akamine Ruri's – diving mates. Tsukiko didn't pay any particular attention since she already knew their story and alibis.<p>

"Say, oniisan…" Ayumi began. "What kind of fish do you like?" Oh, the innocence in her voice. Tsukiko almost cooed at that. She felt like scooping the girl up and hugging her tightly like a teddy bear.

"Can you tell us one at a time?" Mitsuhiko asked with a suspicioning frown on his face.

"Come on, tell us!" Genta demanded. "My favorite fish is eel!"

"Really? I like Salmon and Zander." Tsukiko smiled, unknowingly attracting Conan's attention. At that Yokomizo started chastising them for interrupting the investigation with unnecessary questions. When pointed out that the fish names could be the names of the culprit's favorite fish, he stated it being unlikely, while sweatdropping.

"Not necessarily, it's a good idea." Subaru thought aloud. "A naïve and innocent imagination, unrestrained by common knowledge can sometimes successfully untangle the problem and find the key to the truth… Weren't there a number of cases that were solved as a result of some hint from these children?"

"Uh, sure… though there weren't that many…" But in any case the question was repeated.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Niisan, your diving watches are the same as Miss Ruri's!" Conan noted.<p>

"Ah, yeah… Miss Ruri had these specially made for us." The guy with an eye patch explained.

"She said that since we were a scuba diving group, we should all wear some kind of symbolic thing." The guy with a mask continued.

"It's even engraved with 'Akamine Angelfish club'." The last guy – aka the culprit – added unknowingly giving Conan the hint to solve the carving on the stone.

"That's right, I got it! The fish names!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed. "If you add a kana character to every name, it can make a full sentence!"

"Add kana character…" Ayumi repeated a bit uncertainly as she couldn't follow the train of thought of the boy with freckles.

"What're you talking about?" Genta frowned.

"If you add '-ku' to mackerel(saba), you get 'desert'(sabaku)! Seabream(tai) becomes 'want to meet'(aitai) if you add '-ai'!" The other boy started explaining enthusiastically. "So the dying message actually means, 'If you want to meet, come to the desert'!"

"What about the flounder?" Ayumi asked then.

"If you do this, the hidden meaning of the name will be 'appear'."

"But… Who would wait for someone in the desert?" Genta asked in turn.

"Isn't that oneesan dead already?" Ayumi reminded.

"Th-That's true…" Mitsuhiko had to admit, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Furthermore, even if it were such a coincidence, it wouldn't do much to help this situation, would it?" Haibara pointed out. "It doesn't matter if you add or take something away… You probably can't find the hidden meaning in the end."

"But we already have all the clues we need to find the truth behind this case." Tsukiko smiled from her spot on the rock again. "Right, Subaru-nii, Tantei-chan?" She tilted her head once again in a closed eyed smile. Her smile just widened when they two reached the conclusion.

"You guys are great!" Conan praised the Shonen Tantei-dan.

"It's true that you really can't underestimate the power of innocent thoughts." Subaru nodded thoughtfully while leaning his chin into his left hand.

"Does that mean you already…"

"Know who the culprit is?" Mitsuhiko and Ayumi questioned.

"Yes… All thanks to you guys." Subaru smiled.

"What happened?" Haibara asked Conan with a low voice.

"That guy was saying it all along!" The young detective smirked confidently. "'The one who left Miss Ruri here at Ikkaku Rock and murdered her… It was me!'"

* * *

><p>The suspect started complaining about the late time. After all it had started to darken considerably already. But just when Inspector Yokomizo was about to yield, Conan, Subaru and Tsukiko interrupted him.<p>

"Wait a second!" The trio said simultaneously, making Conan and Subaru glance and each other and Tsukiko chuckle at their faces.

"What's up with you two?" Yokomizo asked the males seeing as Tsukiko was sitting a bit away from them.

"No… I thought this kid had something to say…" Okiya began.

"Ah, but if you want to say something Subaru-san, then go ahead." Conan stammered.

"I said that we'll take our time in listening to you after we go to the station." Yokomizo stated angrily at their face.

"But if you do that…"

"If we do that, the culprit will manage to destroy vital evidence." Tsukiko said calmly, her humor completely gone now. "Right, tantei-chan?" Her voice wasn't even teasing this time when she used the nick-name.

"Yes, pretty much."

"Evidence? What evidence?" Yokomizo asked which lead the kids to point out to him that it was about evidence that proved the culprit had left the victim on Ikkaku Rock. "Hey, destroying evidence? Could you mean that…?"

"Yes, I guess that means the murderer is one of these guys." Iwao realized, meaning the three men with them on the rock.

"How can you say that?" The facemask guy shouted.

"It's true that she went missing while she was diving with us three days ago, but…" The eye patch guy began.

"It could be that some bad guy picked her up in his ship, and left her here!" The real culprit concluded the thought his friend had started.

"No, I don't think so." Okiya stated. "You said that this lady sent a message saying 'Please take care of the rest' after disappearing, right? That proves the culprit is one of you. I'm afraid that the culprit sent that mail after leaving her here, so that you wouldn't start searching for her immediately. To do that, he would have to stop diving, go back to the ship before anybody else, search for her cell phone and send that mail."

"Yea, unlike phone calls, mails have addresses so if you didn't use her cell phone, it would be suspicious." Tsukiko added.

"I see! That mail couldn't have been from her because she can't dive while carrying the cell phone with her." Yokomizo started to get the idea of the situation. "From that, the only one who could've written that message is one of those who know about these circumstances. Which could only be you guys!"

"But… Where's her cell phone?" The facemask-hothead asked.

"Well, if it was me, I'd throw it somewhere in this vast ocean after sending the mail." Okiya smiled.

"Then you don't have any evidence."

"No… Not just evidence. This lady has left us the name of the culprit!" Conan told dramatically. "Isn't that right? Aosato Shuuhei-san?"

Dun dun dunn. Time for the real thing. The real game of puzzles.

"I'm saying that this lady had engraved the name of the culprit on this Ikkaku Rock. The full name at that, Aosato Shuuhei." The boy continued when the suspects protested the accusation.

"Haa? Where did she write that?" The murderer asked, obviously worried and thinking how he could've missed something like that.

"She engraved a coded message for us to find with her divers watch. Thus leaving us a clue who to look for. With this I mean the fish names on the stone. Saba, koi, tai, hirame." Tsukiko grinned and crossed her legs. 'But how' was written on almost everyone's faces there.

"At first glance they're just fish names but if you consider the letters that were scratched behind the divers watch, perhaps you'll be able to understand what we mean." Conan picked up where the blonde girl left the explanation.

"The letters that were scratched?" Mitsuhiko repeated.

"Yes, I mean the letters between 'Akamine Angel' and 'Club'."

"That which was scratched from 'Angel Fish Club' was 'Fish'. "Haibara answered. "In the other words, she says 'delete the fish'."

"He-Hey, wait a minute! By 'fish' you mean 'sakana', right?"

"But mackerel, carp, sea bream and flounder are all fish, aren't they?"

"If we have to delete the fish names, all will go!" The kids butted in but Iwao came to the rescue.

"I see… It's the kanji!"

* * *

><p>When Conan explained what the code was about, Tsukiko got on her feet quietly. Her face was dead serious, not that anyone else but Okiya paid any attention on her. The blonde rubbed her wrist slightly before securing the brace and dropping her shoulder bag on the stony floor of the Ikkaku Rock right next to the small rock she had been sitting on.<p>

"Did you actually see me coming here!?" The culprit demanded. "If you didn't see me, stop this nonsense."

"I didn't see you, but I know you had another reason for coming here today." Conan announced. "You came to switch the regulator! I believe you nicked the pipe of her regulator with an edged tool while she was diving three days ago and made it seem like there was an air-leaking problem. So you brought her to this Ikkaku Rock, left her like this and lied saying you'd come to picke her later, right?"

"You expected she couldn't escape because nobody comes to this Ikkaku Rock, and she can't swim." Tsukiko told.

"So he came to switch his regulator with that nicked regulator, so if the nick was found later, it would appear to be an accident from when he was diving." Yokomizo agreed. "He can just put vinyl tape on the nick and use it to return."

"Did you actually see such a thing?" The murderer demanded. Culprits, demanding proof… So predictable…

"The bandage under your mouth…" Subaru noted. "You said you were browsing the web in an internet café while resting your chin on your hand and so your pimple was smashed, right? In internet cafés, there are no mice for left-handed people. That means you rested your chin on your left hand. The smashed pimple should be located under the left side of your lips, but considering the location of this bandage, I see that it is not on the left hand side, is it?"

* * *

><p>And the final evidence, smear of lipstick was found. There was conversation about the victim's diving habits and about the motive of the murder which Tsukiko had to admit was better than before(the sushi case) but anyways murder was always a murder.<p>

And then… he seized Ayumi as a hostage.

"I'll let you guy experience the same!" He announced.

"Ayumi-chan!?" The rest of the kids shouted.

"Shuuhei! Don't do something so stupid!" The facemask guy shouted to his 'friend'. So the culprit explained his escape plan(made demands and orders).

"Psycho."

"Eh?" The murderer risked a look at the source of the voice, Tsukiko, who had her hand casually clasped together behind her back.

"Only psychos would risk the lives of ten people to ensure their escape while holding a hostage _after_ killing the one person they intended to." The girl said a cold smile on her face. "You realize the same thing might happen to us than to this Akamine Ruri. You are willing to risk even the lives of your friends who surely would have done the same than you did three days ago if they were as knowledgeable as you about previous events."

"Shut up!" The guy yelled, not removing the knife from Ayumi. Tsukiko did shut her mouth but her gaze didn't leave him. She just tilted her head and opened her eyes a bit more behind her glasses, regarding the man coldly. Slowly her smile turned into a smirk…

"0.12 percent…" Okiya said. "That would be the probability that criminal will succeed in escaping. That's about 1 in every 1000 people. However… Some of those under evil's influence get tired of living while hiding their identity and always having to look over their shoulder… If we eliminate those who voluntary surrender and those who commit suicide… Those who successfully escape are next to nothing. Will you really be able to endure the feeling of loneliness and pressure?"

"S-Shut up!" The knife was away from Ayumi. With a swift movement of hand, Okiya knocked the sharp object in the air and seized the little girl from the murderer's arms.

"Interesting and completely free tid bit of an information! I hate people who take children as a hostage!" Tsukiko punched the bad guy in the face before driving her left knee into his stomach. The murderer fell on his knees groaning when the girl took a step away from him. "That's the third thing that makes me really pissed." She said darkly.

* * *

><p>Inspector Yokomizo took Aosato Shuuhei to the police boat (and decided he didn't see Tsukiko assaulting the guy). Meanwhile the kids were busy praising Subaru.<p>

"But was it true? The story of 0.12%..." Conan asked.

"It was just a random remark of course." The man answered with a smile. "I thought I had to provoke him so that he'd move the knife away from that girl."

"You're really great!" Mitsuhiko gushed. Meanwhile Haibara stayed behind Conan, keeping her gaze firmly on the 'siblings', one discussing with the children and the other nursing her wrist.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow…" Tsukiko complained that night while rubbing her wrist. The brace was laid on the table in front of her.<p>

"'Don't strain it' was it?" Okiya asked when offering her a fresh cup of tea.

"Yeah… But that guy really pissed me off… Taking Ayumi…" The girl muttered behind the cup and took a sip.

"You are lucky you weren't also arrested in the process." The man continued.

"Yes, yes…"

"By the way… Zander is a Eurasian fish."

"It is?" The blonde girl looked up in surprise. "Damn, I really like it. I bet Tantei-chan is even more suspicious of me now."

"Hmm-m…" Subaru took a seat next to her on the sofa. "You can stay here for the night since it's so late already."

"Okay, I'll just text to Jodie then."

A short silence fell.

"Ne, Bakai…" Tsukiko grinned. "Who do you think will kill me first because of my wrist? Araide or Jodie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And review reply!**

**-chibianimefan26: It's alright. I've had had quite tight updating pace. Ooh, good theory but there is another explanation for the feeling(maybe, not sure yet). Yes, they are cute and you are free to ship them if you want to but Tsukiko belongs to Eisuke(I dunno why people hate him though). Oh me too, me too. Yeah, they're crazy. I dunno do they still read this. Night-y night(7:25pm now...) the update is here.**

**-SunnyStormCloud: yeah, maybe. Thanks. I probably just got so used to getting to read reviews after every chapter so I got sad for one instance... Which is weird because it actually quite rare that I get reviews at all(my DW fics are an exception)... Oh well...**

**Bye, see you someday. I start writing Raven Chaser now!**


	29. The Raven Chaser

**A/N: I managed to do it! Yesh! \o/ And only in two days really. I hope you like this one. I really do because I enjoyed writing this one.**

**As you'll notice (and probably already have) Tsukiko addresses people differently depending where she is. With Subaru and Conan she's much less formal but with others she is polite. That's because I used to read manga without the honorifics but I can use them if needed.**

**Tomorrow begins my work so I'll have less time to write. I won't stop though.**

**But now I'll let you to the story itself. Enough my babblings!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29.<strong>

_The name is Okiya Tsukiko. Or that's what I tell people. The truth is, that I'm from another world. A world where this world – the world of Detective Conan – is just fictional. I still don't know what happened or how but here I am now._

_I got caught up with the events when I landed to Haido Central Hospital due hit and run accident by a member of Black Organization, Chianti. Even though it was an accident I'm sure the woman wants me dead – if she knows I'm alive that is. One thing led to another and after spending five months in coma I woke up just in time to participate in Clash of Red and Black. With my reasonings and gaining and unexpected ally – Akai Shuichi – I managed to avoid the worst of the FBI's suspicions and ended up living with agent Jodie Starling._

_Due the name I gave to a nurse when being half-asleep, I decided to stay in touch with Akai Shuichi even after his 'death'. He had become a valuable ally to trust and I knew with his new identity – the looks as well as the name – there would be questions about our connection. So I cooked up a story about Okiya Subaru being my brother. Eventually, when I met him again, I told him the truth about my origin which he thankfully believed and thus agreed for us to pretend to be siblings._

_No one else knows about my real past, not even Edogawa Conan to whom I revealed knowing his real identity. He is also an ally of sorts but I'm afraid I can't tell him that I know his future. That knowledge used wrong could cause great disturbance with the Plot that is already fragile and unpredictable as it is._

_But I have made friends otherwise too. When enrolling to Teitan High I got acquaintaned with a girl on my class named Miyoshi Mai. She is really smart and managed already find out that my 'brother' and I aren't blood related. Then there is Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko from class above us and the Shonen Tantei who I met with a case that led me to be reunited with my 'brother'. __Other person I've met is Kuroba Kaito AKA Kaitou Kid. __He is a great person and has taught me the Art of Lock-picking._

_Hiding isn't what I do. Lying and predicting others are. And that's what is keeping me safe._

* * *

><p>Tsukiko opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. It took her a while to recognize the place she was. The room was completely unfamiliar to her. What's more, her head felt like she had ran into a wall.<p>

Groaning, the blonde girl sat up and took her glasses from the bedside table. She didn't put them on though, since she didn't actually need them. Now she recognized the room. It was the second guest room of Kudou house where she had been staying for a night once again.

"What a weird dream… That I don't remember…" Tsukiko muttered and got up with a wide yawn. She secured the brace around her wrist once again and exited the room then. It had been almost a month from the previous check-up on doctor Araide's clinic and her wrist was almost as good as new once again. Both the doctor and Jodie had chewed her ear off when they had heard that she had worsened her wrist but punching the murderer during Ikkaku Rock case. But now it was much better. Actually in Tsukiko's opinion it had already healed but used the brace anyways. Just in case.

"Hnnnn… I hope Bakai has made something good for breakfast…" She muttered when wandering down the hall. It was completely empty except for the few decorations Kudou Yukiko had chosen there on the year something something…

"Why do I get a déjà vu feeling?" Tsukiko asked aloud, suddenly wide awake. She looked at the hallway around her. It was eerie-looking, just like… "In my dream."

The girl gulped as she recalled the events of the dream – no, a nightmare – she had just had.

* * *

><p>The hallway was empty and darkened when the blonde girl walked long it. She turned around the corner and headed to the stairs.<p>

"Subaru-nii? Are you there? I'm going out now." Tsukiko called. "I know it's late but I need some stuff from the convenience store for tomorrow. I'm going to meet up with Mai. I did tell you, didn't I?"

No answer. Tsukiko stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Subaru-nii? Did you go out too?" She headed towards the Kudou library where the 'siblings' spent the most of their time. It was a nice place after all. A desk, a sofa, a TV, lots of interesting books…

"Suba-…" The blonde opened the door and froze. In the middle of the room was a pool of blood. And that blood was coming from a figure of a woman. At first Tsukiko didn't recognize her but as she threaded closer and got a look on her face…

"Kir…?" The next question in her mind was why. Why was she killed? Why was she here? And who was the killer? Tsukiko kneeled beside the body and felt the woman's neck. Not for pulse but for the body temperature.

"Still warm." Tsukiko looked around to see any signs of struggle and found none. Instead there was a bullet hole in the window.

"_Chianti?"_ Was the thought she got from that and was about to move away from the body when something cold pressed against her neck.

"Don't move." A cold male voice ordered. Tsukiko didn't need to risk a look at the person speaking, she knew who it was. Gin.

"Wh-Where is Subaru-nii? What is this woman doing here?" She stuttered out. "Why does she look like Mizunashi Rena-san?"

"Your brother wasn't at the house when we arrived." Gin answered.

"'_We'? So Vodka is possibly here too…"_ The girl thought.

"B-But why are you here?"

"We merely followed the traitor… and found a shadow." The gun pressed harder against the girl's neck. "Not to mention a dead man alive." The last remark was full of gleeful malice that made Tsukiko shudder.

_Click._

A gun clicked but it didn't right behind Tsukiko. It was heard farther away.

"Let her go." Was the order from the door of the library. A familiar voice that even Tsukiko hadn't heard for a while. The gun left her skin but she could bet that it was still aimed at her. But now she risked taking a look behind. Akai was standing there. Not Okiya but Akai.

"I said, let her go." The FBI agent repeated. For a second Tsukiko wondered why the man had shed his disguise just like that but figured then that he had heard the conversation. And since Kir was already dead…

"Why should I? She is just a shadow, with no real place here." Gin replied coldly.

"'A shadow'? And what do you mean with that?" Akai frowned, but not in confusion. He was curious to know what was the story behind this name.

"No record anywhere about Okiya Tsukiko except from Teitan High School and Haido Central Hospital. A witness meant to be dead yet surviving without our knowing. And she knows so, so much it disturbs me."

"_Okay, that's out of character…"_ Tsukiko thought.

"Couldn't that be said also about me then? After all I'm codenamed 'Silver Bullet' by your boss." Akai smirked. No emotions were seen on Gin's face when he glanced behind Akai as if waiting for something or someone.

"Looking for Vodka? I knocked him out back in the hall. He was sneaking around the back door." Came the reply. "Now, let Tsukiko go. You know fully well that she won't speak to anyone about anything. Not even when she would have a chance."

"I don't think so. Chianti has wanted a revenge for a long time." And at that a sniper's bullet ripped through the air, hitting Tsukiko near heart. She had been kept on the line of fire all the time.

_**Bang!**_

Another shot was fired but Tsukiko didn't see who shot at whom. She was too busy to bleed to death on the floor, next to the body of the CIA mole. The one who spoke next told her it though.

"You have gotten slow, Akai." And with that a pair of steps left the room.

* * *

><p>A hand landed on Tsukiko's shoulder and she jumped, almost shrieking but clamped her hand over her mouth.<p>

"Tsukiko, what is it?" Subaru asked and the girl looked up at the bespectacled face.

"I… I'm fine." She managed to get out.

"No, you're not. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I just… Recalled a dream that I just saw…"

"A dream? What sort of?"

"It was nothing, forget it." The girl was about to walk past the man but the firm grip on her shoulder prevented her from doing that.

"It's not 'nothing' if it frightens you like that."

"Our cover was blown, alright? They killed Kir, you and me. That's it." Tsukiko said angrily and pushed past him when the grip loosened.

"But you know it won't happen. Kir won't screw up, she holds her mission in such a high regard. I have no intention of drawing attention on myself and I'm sure you try your best not to attract any unwanted attention either." Okiya told the girl who stopped in mid-step.

"Yes. I know it. But sometimes I can't help thinking 'what if'…"

"Then you just need to remember the Plot you are so adamant to protect. Nothing like it will happen, right?"

"Yea…"

* * *

><p>Conan called Tsukiko on the next day. He was going to the police station with Ran and Kogoro because of a serial killer case and asked if she was interested too. The blonde girl had found it weird but not given it any further thoughts.<p>

"Say… Edogawa-kun… Have you had any weird dreams lately?" Tsukiko asked, flipping the page of a magazine. Jodie was out so it was safe to talk.

"_Eeeh? No… Why do you ask?"_ Oh, he was such a poor liar.

"Nothing… I just had really weird dream on the night before last… I was thinking if you had one too…"

"_No, I haven't had anything the like. The only funny thing I've encountered was a beetle with a 'V' taped on its back."_ The chibi detective answered.

"V taped on a beetle's back?" Why did that sound familiar? Wait a minute… A dream of a cover blown, a beetle, a serial killer and… She glanced at the calendar on the wall. It was almost the 7th of July, Tanabata. The Raven Chaser!

"_Yeah, but I think it was just a prank."_

"Well… Sometimes even the most insignificant things matter the most." Tsukiko stated. "But I'll be at the station then. Does Mouri-tantei know yet?"

"_No, but if you butter him enough, he'll let you come just fine."_

"Okay…See ya then."

"_Yeah, see ya."_

Tsukiko hug up the call and folded her magazine. "Raven Chaser, huh? I better keep quiet about this then. Don't want the FBI messing up the Plot."

* * *

><p>Kogoro accepted Tsukiko with them just fine when the girl gushed how she had read about his cases. Other factor that helped in this was the fact that she was a female.<p>

"I acted just like Eisuke did, didn't I?" Tsukiko asked Conan when Kogoro had gone to the conference room.

"Yeah, a bit."

They sat down next to a vending machine to listen to the conversation in between the officers and Kogoro. Tsukiko used an extra earpiece that Conan had brought with him. They had just heard the part where Yamamura introduced himself as a police inspector so they both sweatdropped.

"_Say, did the boy with glasses come?" Yokomizo Sango asked Kogoro._

"_The boy with glasses? You mean Conan?" The sleeping detective confirmed._

"_Right, right! Edogawa Conan-kun. When he is around, cases always seem to be solved somehow!"_

"_Come to think of it, that's happened to me as well." Yokomizo Juugo agreed._

"_It's happened to me also!" Yamamura butted in._

"_You guys too?" Takagi asked, obviously delighted that he wasn't the only one witnessing the enigma that was Edogawa Conan. It probably creeped him out more or less._

"_Actually, it's also happened to us." Sato nodded._

"_And then…" Yamamura continued. "You'd lose consciousness and the next thing you knew, the case would be solved, right?"_

When the other officers disagreed, Conan and Tsukiko shared a glance.

"Be more careful." The girl mouthed to him. Unfortunately they couldn't talk since Ran was sitting right next to Tsukiko.

"_Ahem. I'd like to commence the conference now." Inspector Megure had arrived with Shiratori and Superintendent Matsumoto. The other officers hurried to their seats. The meeting was about to start._

"_For starters… The common factor between the previous five cases but not the sixth was that all of the victims were stabbed to death with a large knife." Shiratori told the room. "And judging from the puncture wounds the killer raised their right arm and then plunged the knife downward._

"_Also, the victims in each of the five cases were attacked with a stun gun, kidnapped and killed and left at the primary crime scenes."_

"In the other words the locations mark something…" Tsukiko muttered.

"Did you say something, Okiya-chan?" Ran looked up from the book she was reading.

"Ah, nothing, nothing… Just thinking stuff." The blonde girl laughed nervously.

"Be more careful." Conan mouthed to her when the karate champion's attention was off the blonde.

"_Now, one question surfaces." Shiratori continued. "Why did our suspect, after disabling the victims take all of the extra time to relocate them and then proceed to kill."_

"I told you the places matter… You don't need to be a genius to profile that the killer is a perfectionist." Tsukiko thought angrily. Geez, the people were slow. And they were police officers!

"_Next, on the bodies in all six cases we found Mahjong tile with red circles on the front and alphabet letters with a black vertical lines on the back. These appear to be messages left by out killer."_

"Otava…(Big Dipper in Finnish)"

"_About the red circles…" Ogino Ayami from Saitama prefecture began. "On the 7-Pin tiles, only the top-right and bottom-left of four bottom circles are left unmarked."_

"_The alphabet letters look like two A's, E, H, Z…" Yokomizo Sango continued. "Along with an upside-down L."_

"In the other words this case is all Greek for you guys." Tsukiko thought drily.

"_Also, among the accessories often carried by the six victims, one of each item was taken away." Shiratori continued._

"_Could they have merely been dropped while they were being kidnapped by the suspect?" Chiba asked._

"_No, when it comes to only one of each item missing… It's natural for us to assume they were taken by the suspect." Shiratori answered._

"_Our main question should be what the messages are supposed to mean." Megure stated, putting down his papers._

"_There is one other message." Shiratori told then. "Left by our sixth victim, Ryuuzaki-san, were the words: 'Tanabata… Kyo.' That was his dying message."_

"_Ryuuzaki-san was probably at the rest house in Mount Daikan when his brake oil was leaked out." Yokomizo Juugo thought aloud. "Which must also be where he saw his eventual murderer."_

When Kogoro stood up to present his opinion, Tsukiko promptly tuned him out. He did have something useful there too but around the point was just a mesh of words that mislead.

"But if it were that simple motive… The killer wouldn't drag the victims around. And with this explanation there would be no point with the letters and the vertical line on the back of the tiles." Tsukiko wrote on her small notebook she had taken with her and showed it to Conan who nodded.

"_Umm… What do the alphabet letters mean then?" Ogino asked._

"_Why did the suspect take extra time to transport the victims elsewhere for his kills?" Yamato Kansuke added._

"_Also… Regarding Ryuuzaki-san's dying message, what does it…" Takagi began._

"Yes, thank you…" The girl thought. At least someone didn't believe blindly in Kogoro's 'deductions'. And Yamato Kansuke was one of Tsukiko's favorite officers.

"_Let's ponder the significance of those six locations to the suspect." Superintended Matsumoto announced. "Should there be any significance, it could very well lead up right to out killer."_

"And it had to be Irish to put the investigation back on the tracks…"

"_As for the six victims… They're bound to be related to the suspect somehow. Discovering the common factor among these six will be the fastest way to get to the killer. It's still possible that the connecting link lies in a game of Mahjong, as Mouri-kun suggested. Also, the alphabet letter and black lines on the back of the mahjong tiles… along with the dying message 'Tanabata… Kyo' are problems you need to unravel."_

"Yeah, you said it…" Tsukiko chuckled mentally. Organization was obviously worried about their NOC list. Hmm… It shouldn't be too hard to switch a memory card to another before Irish gets it… and Kaito had trained Tsukiko well not only with the lock-picking but quick hands as well.

"_Listen up everyone. It's extremely likely our suspect will commit another crime. We have to bet our pride as police and put a stop to this. At times like this, we much put aside our territorial imperatives and rivalries and promote the free exchange of information with one another in order to capture out suspect as soon as possible. I urge you to do your best in your investigations."_

"_Yes, sir!" Everyone in the room chorused._

"Uhuhuhuu… Using the Japanese sense of honor for your own purposes… Well done Irish." Tsukiko mused with a great amusement, taking the earpiece off when the officers started to pour out of the room.

"Looks like the meeting is over." Ran smiled and closer her book when Yamamura had ran past them to the bathroom. Behind him walked a disguised officer who Tsukiko knew to be Vermouth.

"Looks like it." Conan nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder what the case is about." Tsukiko grinned and slipped the earpiece to Conan's pocket. The three got up from the bench when the local officers went past.

"Oh, Inspector Matsumoto." Ran smiled, making the man to turn around. "Long time no see. Is Sayuri-sensei doing well?"

"Ah, you're Mouri's… My daughter is doing just fine." Nice save, Irish… "Well, Mouri. I'm counting on you."

When Kogoro saluted and expressed his 'vow', Tsukiko looked pointedly away from him, suppressing her laughter. The man simply was too amusing.

"Chiba-keiji, did you lose a little weight?" Conan asked when Matsumoto and Megure were gone.

"Oh, you noticed? I'm on a diet now." The detective told proudly. "It's popular on that morning TV program, you know?"

"Speaking of weight… Shiratori… Haven't you gained some by comparison?" Kogoro asked. The man in question stopped.

"Let's not joke around, Mouri-san." The curly-haired inspector sweated at the accusation. "I go to the gym twice a week, you know."

Behind the Tokyoite inspector the Yokomizo brothers were having a conversation.

"How unusual." Juugo stated. "Big bro drinking black coffee."

"Yeah, the doctor put a limit on my sugar intake." Sango replied. "And speaking of which, didn't you hate sweet stuff?"

"Three murder cases in a row on my desk. I can't function without glucose."

"But luckily the case of Ikkaku Rock is already out of the way, right?" Tsukiko smiled, making the younger of two brothers look at her.

"Eh, you again…"

"Yup, me."

"What are you doing here?" The inspector frowned.

"Edogawa-kun invited me." The blonde girl grinned.

"Ikkaku Rock?" Yokomizo Sango repeated from his brother's side. "Oh, I heard of it. You are Okiya Tsukiko-san, right?"

"Yes, that's me." Tsukiko paused. "Is something wrong?"

"Is that really your hair color?" The man asked, eyeing curiously the girl's blonde hair.

"Yes, it is. Why does everyone ask about it when they meet me? I obviously don't have dark roots showing, do I?" The girl sighed.

"Well, it's very unusual color."

"I know…"

The Yokomizo's went to separate ways, the elder one only stopping to talk with Ogino who asked about Conan. Tsukiko smiled faintly. When she had seen the movie she had found the woman suspicious but in the end it had been just a red herring.

* * *

><p>"Karasu~, naze nakuno~…" Yamamura was coming back from the bathroom. Conan and Tsukiko both turned towards the source of the song. "Karasu wa yama ni~…"<p>

"Kawaii nanatsu no…" Tsukiko whispered when Conan ran to the newly promoted inspector. "Ko ga aru kara yo…"

"Yamamura-keiji, that song…" The boy began.

"I see you haven't noticed yet." Yamamura flashed his badge.

"Yes, we can see that. But would you tell us what made you sing that particular song?" Tsukiko smiled. "Yamamura-keibu?"

"'Why' you ask… Well, I just heard it outside the bathroom. It sounded like push-button dial tones."

"That officer with glasses…" The blonde girl mumbled with a frown.

"Exactly, I saw him dialing on his cell phone when exiting the bathroom."

"Okay, sorry, gotta dash." The girl sprinted down the hall with Conan.

"Don't tell me, those guys…" The chibi detective ran and ran.

"Tantei-chan you are thinking aloud." Tsukiko remarked, making the boy looking up at her. "But there is no doubt of it, is there? One of the crows was here snooping the investigation." She said with a low voice when Conan jumped to look out of the window.

"There…" The boy spotted the officer and dashed to stairs, past Megure and Matsumoto. "Going to bathroom!"

"I'll make sure he won't get lost!" Tsukiko added, running after the faux-child.

* * *

><p>They reached outside just in time to see the officer getting to a black Porsche 356A, Gin's car. Tsukiko gulped nervously as she recalled her nightmare. The car drove away.<p>

"Now the question remains why they were snooping around." The girl stated, looking at the boy. "What do you think? Let's make this our own investigation."

Conan looked up. Seeing the smile, the one she had practically copied from Akai, on her face, he nodded.

"I'm going to tell the professor about this but…"

"No Haibara, no Subaru and no FBI. Just us two."

"Fine." The detective nodded, extending his hand to the girl who took it. "Just us."

"It's settled then, Kudou."

"Yeah, Okiya."

* * *

><p>"How was the day, Tsukiko-chan?" Jodie asked when she finally arrived home.<p>

"Just fine. I'm going to sleep now though. Tomorrow will be a long day for me." The girl got up from the couch she had been lounging on and reading her notes about the case while waiting for the agent to come home.

"Long day? Something special then?"

"Yeah, Edogawa-kun and I are going to investigate one case so we're going on a trip with professor Agasa."

"Ooh, sounds exciting!" Jodie smiled to her. "What sort of case is it?"

"A serial killer one. We eavesdropped to a police conference today so…"

"But isn't tomorrow a school day?" The agent noticed suddenly.

"Yeah, but I thought I could take two days off since I'm already ahead of others. And if this is really a serial killer with only one victim left, we need to move fast to find clues." Yes, thanks for Finnish school system Tsukiko was indeed ahead of her classmates in some subjects. She could afford being absent two days. She hadn't taken any other days off school after all.

"Alright, you have my permission. Just be careful and good luck." Jodie smiled.

"Thank you, Jodie-san!"

* * *

><p>Road trip. That described the situation quite well. Conan read the map while Agasa drove and Tsukiko browsed Internet with her cell phone to find any clues concerning 'Tanabata… Kyo'. Of course the girl knew everything about the case already but it was fun to look for the facts and clues on her own. Moreover, this was a great opportunity to see places in Japan.<p>

"So… Did Haibara find out?" Was a question Tsukiko wanted to ask but couldn't risk it in front of the professor. He was bound to blurt it out to the shrunken scientist at one point.

* * *

><p>Visiting the places was quite a quiet affair. Conan looked around for clues, Tsukiko scribbled notes and Agasa stood on the background. But by the end of the day it was done and Tsukiko just collapsed on her bed when she got home. Even Jodie didn't bother her with questions seeing as the next day was a school day for the girl.<p>

"Ano, Tsukiko-chan, where have you been the last two days?" Miyoshi asked when the girl sat on her seat.

"I thought I was going to get a cold so I decided to stay at home." The blonde answered.

"A cold? It's summer now."

"Yes, it is. But common cold can be gotten at any time of the year. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Uh, yes I have indeed. My cousin got a cold two years ago. In August. It wasn't a nice one even. He was bedridden for a week."

"That's nasty."

* * *

><p>After school Tsukiko received a mail from Conan, telling about the police operation in the mall. She smiled before replying: 'I'll be there soon'.<p>

And she was. The girl crouched on the floor beside the boy and they followed the scene unfold in front of them. The suspect arrived and boarded an escalator. The police officers started whispering furiously while Conan took off his backpack. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes slightly when she spotted Vermouth in disguise approaching the suspect.

"That woman…"

"Yeah."

And the Black Organization member was taken as a hostage.

"Oh dear…" Tsukiko let out a shirt laugh but Conan jumped into action. The soccer ball fell across the web of escalators and hit the suspect, Fukase Minoru. In the mess the police officers neglected to notice Fukase's girlfriend picking up the knife. And Vermouth left the scene quietly.

"Let's go, Okiya." Conan ran to the escalators, the girl right behind him.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>They went all the way to the underground parking garage where Tsukiko hid behind a pillar while Conan confronted the woman. After all Tsukiko's face wasn't exactly known to the Organization. And if it was, it wasn't as an opposing force.<p>

"Is it alright? To walk away like that?" Conan asked. "Isn't there something you want from that guy? Vermouth."

"There's nothing that can be done. And didn't you want me to leave like that?" The mistress of disguises answered. "Not to mention… That man likely isn't the killer."

"Yeah. That's true."

"A man who can't even raise his right arm to use a knife can't be our assailant."

"Assuming he didn't hurt it after committing the crime, that is."

"Beyond that… I'm impressed you managed to figure me out. Or was it your friend who did it?" Vermouth obviously enjoyed the face Conan made when Tsukiko was mentioned. "She's right there, isn't she?" The woman nodded her head towards the pillar behind which the blonde girl was hiding. At that, Tsukiko stepped out.

"The echo of the footsteps, eh?" The girl cringed. "Tantei-chan's steps were too light to catch properly but mine… were a whole other case."

"Oh, it isn't our mystery girl is it? FBI's little protégé." The female Raven smiled smugly. "I remember seeing you. Twice."

"I remember seeing you too. Twice. No, thrice. " Tsukiko said calmly. "But I bet you don't have my name do you?"

"I could find it out if I wanted to. But now, how did you figure my disguise out?"

"Your ankle." Conan smiled.

"Ankle?"

"Yea, there was a bulge near your right ankle. You have a gun concealed there, right?" Tsukiko smirked.

"And even after that guy wounded your face with a knife, I don't see any blood seeping from it." Conan added. This made the woman touch the 'wound' and then pull the disguise off.

"I guess I'll have to make a blood-seeping mask next time, huh?" She stated while examining the mask. At that Tsukiko had a chance to take a good look on her. The actress was beautiful indeed and it was great to see her face to face but at the same time the girl couldn't help but thinking what a manipulative bitch she was. Still one of her favorites though.

"I think you purposely made yourself his hostage and planned to utilize you gun to turn the tables on him once you were out of the police's sight." Conan told, waking the girl from her thoughts. "Well, I doubt you would really put your gun to use, anyway."

"And I didn't expect to receive a compliment from you." Vermouth smiled after she had taken her ankle holster off.

"Maybe so, but why is your organization following this serial murder case?" Tsukiko asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"My, how straightforward."

"Just tell it. I wonder what would the FBI do if they were aware about this operation."

"NOC. And you wouldn't really tell it, would you? You haven't told yet so why would you now."

"It's never too late. What does NOC has to do with this?"

"Non-official cover…" Conan whispered. "A member of yours working undercover as a civilian became one of the victims?"

"Right. That NOC, perhaps seeking some sort of insurance, carried a memory card containing our entire NOC list." The woman admitted.

"Entire list… You actually have your entire NOC list in one place where they got it?" Tsukiko snorted.

"Well, the Organization had planned to get rid of them shortly anyways. However…" Vermouth lit a cigarette.

"That person was killed by someone else first." Conan concluded the thought.

"Correct. And now, their killer…"

"The memory card was in one of the items the killer took." Tsukiko smirked. "It would be quite bad for you guys if the police would get a look into that database. But isn't it lucky though… If the killer hadn't taken it, the police most likely would have investigated it anyways and would already know the contents of that card."

"Wait, the fact that you're here means the NOC was at the conference." Conan realized suddenly. "No, that's not it… You had one of your partners disguise as an officer. That's why you infiltrated the conference, was it not? You wanted to ensure that your partner's disguise was still airtight! And if it weren't, you would've continued your own infiltration."

Vermouth listened all this calmly, like amused, which she definitely was while Tsukiko regarded the woman from her own place.

"Who is it? Who are they disguised as!? Is the real officer safe?!"

"Tsk, tsk…" The woman smirked. "Our conversation has come to an end. It's on you two to solve the rest. Their code name is… Irish."

"Irish." The boy repeated.

"Right. Irish whiskey is nicely distilled, with a mild taste." Vermouth explained before changing her behavior completely. "Excuse me, security guard? These two look lost."

"They're lost?" The security guard asked from the other side of the hall. Conan turned around.

"No…" And on that moment Vermouth slipped into her car.

"**Good luck.** I wish you the best." She sped out of the parking garage, Conan running after her a few steps. Tsukiko followed him with a calmer pace.

"What's with the villains and their flashy cars?" The girl asked aloud.

* * *

><p>The duo walked to the place where Conan had left his backpack and Tsukiko her school bag.<p>

"I'm heading home now. See you tomorrow, Kudou." She stated while glancing the time from her wrist watch.

"Were you serious though?" Conan asked. "About telling the FBI."

"No. Which leads to my question I intended to ask earlier… Did Haibara find out?"

"Yeah, she heard professor and I. I'll tell her the details we got today to find out if she knows anything."

"Okay, call me then."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was checking her mails when the call came.<p>

"Kudou, what is it? Did you miss my voice that much?" The girl grinned when answering and leaning back in her chair until she was balancing on the hind legs of it. She was the only person in the classroom at the moment.

"_Don't play around Okiya. They've found the seventh victim, Shindou Sumire, from Ayase city in Kanagawa prefecture."_

"Oh, I see… That's bad then. The killer might try to disappear now."

"_Yeah. And behind the Mahjong tile was a triangle this time."_

"A triangle? That's weird… What could it possibly me-..." Tsukiko cut herself off as people started to come into the classroom. "I'll call you later."

"_Eh, cho-chotto matte-."_

"Ohayoo, Tsukiko-chan." Miyoshi greeted the girl as she took her seat next to the blonde.

"Ohayoo, Mai-san." Tsukiko smiled and was about to strike up a conversation when…

"Hey, did you already hear?!" Somehow Hanajima had appeared in front of Tsukiko's desk once again.

"Hear what?" Miyoshi glared.

"The Dark Knight's helmet has been stolen. The one Kudou-Shinichi-san used in the school play!"

"Eh? Really?" Miyoshi's eyes widened when she took in the news.

"'The one'? You mean there's more of those?" Tsukiko asked.

"No, not at all. But the thing is… the whole drama club is worried. You should've seen Mouri when she heard of it." Hanajima babbled.

"But what is this thing about Kudou Shinichi? I thought he disappeared from the face of the earth." The blonde continued.

"Oh, right. You don't know." The gossiper gasped. "He appeared in a school play and solved a murder that one of our school's late students committed there _during the play_. But this has to be kept quiet. We don't want our school's reputation to go into an ashtray."

"No worries. _I_ won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>"Eh, I said I'm sorry…" Tsukiko said to her phone. "Mai-san wants to discuss with me about something. I'll meet with you later then."<p>

"_Okay, I'll tell you than what I'll find out."_

"Yep, see ya, Tantei-chan." And she hung up. She was right outside the school and out of sight. She wasn't going to meet with Miyoshi but buy a memory card identical to the one in the good luck charm. And then she'd try switching them in an undetectable way. And she'd probably need a new one anyways for her cell phone so she could record Conan's deductions and the culprit's confession when at the Touto Tower.

"The 7th of July…" The girl mused as she looked at the date in the corner of her cell phone. "Tanabata."

"Geez, back home I'd have summer holiday now." She shrugged, heading towards the closest electronic store. On the way there she wrote up an e-mail to Agasa. The professor had sent her a picture about the beetle with tape on its back for some reason.

_The Beatles are brilliant, aren't they?  
>I especially like their song 'Help'.<br>-Okiya Tsukiko_

"Khihihihi."

* * *

><p>It was already the night when Tsukiko headed to Touto Tower. She had discussed with Conan about what he had found out about the case with Heiji via phone and the boy had told the girl then that he'd go to talk with Mizutani Kousuke who'd be framed for the murders. Together, they made plan how they would proceed.<p>

The girl boarded the elevator well before the police arrived to the tower, her hand fumbling the memory card nervously in her jeans' pocket. When in the right floor, she hid behind the structure to listen to the conversation between the little detective and the man who was as victim as the others had been. She began the recording according to their plan.

"But it's too bad, huh?" Conan stated. "To have so close to the sky and not be able to see the stars."

"No. I can see them." Mizutani replied. "Whenever, wherever… Only _those_ stars…"

Tsukiko pulled her cell phone and started writing a message. She dug out a business card she had gotten after the Ikkaku Rock and from there she got the address. With a grin she sent it.

"Hey, Mizutani-san… After drinking that wine you are planning to commit a suicide, right?" Conan continued the conversation. "'There are eight people I cannot forgive. Now, only one remains.' The one that still remains… Mizutani-san… It's you isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Yokomizo Juugo took out his cell phone when a message arrived, certain that the only reason a message would come, would be extra information about the case. When he opened it he was surprised though.<p>

"What is it, Juugo?" Sango asked his brother.

"An e-mail message…"

"Is it something important?" Matsumoto asked in turn.

"Yes, it is very important." Juugo looked up at the rest of the officers who had stopped for a moment when they all had reached the viewing platform. "You aren't Superintendent Matsumoto, are you?"

"What have you gotten in your head now?" Matsumoto/Irish frowned.

"Then answer to this question: When your daughter Sayuri was poisoned in her own weddings, who was the culprit and what was the motive."

"Her husband was it. They are happily married now though."

"And the motive?"

"How would I know? It wasn't in the files." And with that the impostor attacked.

* * *

><p>"The shock and the anger when you learned the details of Nanako-san's death… I think I understand it. That's why you went to the hotel in Kyoto and investigated those seven people, right?" Conan was still in his explanation. Tsukiko checked the time from her watch and let out a small sigh. The situation was nerve-wrecking. Nervously she pulled her cap deeper in her head and made sure her hair was hidden underneath it. The organization had spotted her once(Vermouth didn't count) and if it saw and recognized her for the second time… It would be disastrous for her and for Subaru. And then for Kir too…<p>

"Just as you said…" Mizutani sighed. "On that fateful day, two years ago if I hadn't gone to meet my friend Nana wouldn't have died. When I think of that I can't forgive myself."

"But you mustn't commit suicide! That just means you're murdering your-." When Conan's attention was completely on Mizutani, Tsukiko walked quietly to the table with a backpack and a wine bottle and swiftly changed the memory card inside the good luck charm. She had managed to buy the exact brand but she guessed the organization wouldn't notice even if it wasn't the exactly same one.

"I know that! I know that, but… I can no longer bear to live in a world without Nana. Not to mention I'll get a death sentence anyway…"

"It won't be a death sentence. After all Mizutani-san, you didn't kill anyone. Wasn't there someone who asked you, with your kind heart, to take guilt on yourself and commit suicide in exchange for them killing those seven people?" Conan asked gently and on that Tsukiko stepped in. The memory card was safely in the breast pocket of her jacket inside a small metal case.

"We don't object to your desire to take responsibility for Nanako-san's death. But the one that other person really despises and wishes to kill is actually you, Mizutani-san. And it's because you were the one who took away his beloved sister." She told the man as she walked forward in her dark attire that consisted of a black cap, dark violet thin jacket and dark grey skinny jeans. Glasses she had left home with her bag.

"Yes… Isn't that right, Nanako-san's big brother Honjou Kazuki-san?" The two detectives turned to face the real culprit of this all.

"Oniisan!" Mizutani exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Bastard, you have no right to address me that way!" Honjou hissed and turned to address Conan. "Brat… How did you know I did it?"

"I made no sense, no matter how I looked at it." The young detective answered. "If Mizutani-san had been the culprit the logic behind choosing the positions of Polaris and the Big Dipper as the crime scenes wouldn't have made sense."

"Because that would've stained his precious stars with blood." Tsukiko stated sadly yet a tad smugly. "Thus staining all his memories with Nanako-san as well."

"As such, I thought this may have been a plan someone alse had come up with in order to make the star-loving Mizutani-san their scapegoat. When I realized that, everything came together."

"Since the beginning it was clear that the positions of the crime scenes meant something. They mirrored exactly position of the Big Dipper and Polaris which meant that the killer was a perfectionist."

"But, the sing on Mizutani-san't apartment door was slightly crooked and the handwriting wasn't very tidy either. And by comparison the phone number written on your name card was in very neat handwriting. There was even a faint pencil line, to ensure the writing was straight. And inside your organizer even the names and addresses of those that sent flowers were clearly recorded."

"And everything this shows that you are a perfectionist, doesn't it?" The blonde girl grinned. "Just the person we are looking for."

"You… Just who are you, really?" Honjou seemed to recoil slightly, like preparing to attack or to shield himself from Conan's piercing gaze and Tsukiko's wide grin(adopted from Kaito).

"Edogawa Conan…"

"And Okiya Tsukiko…"

"_Tantei-san._" The duo finished in unison. It was official now. Tsukiko was a detective just like Conan, Heiji and eventually Sera too.

"The one who told Mizutani-san the whole story of how Nanako-san died… It was you, wasn't it?" Conan asked.

"Yeah… That day when I heard from this guy that Shindou Sumire, the artist, was staying in the same hotel on the same floor, I went to her personal art exhibition to ask some questions." Honjou told. "At that time, I happened to overhear Sumire and Ryuuzaki talking."

"And you passed on the information to Mizutani-san while adding your own lies." When Mizutani looked down at Conan in confusion, the kid provided an explanation. "On the first anniversary of Nanako-san's death, everyone who had been on the 6th floor brought flowers."

"If it was that they were guilty, only one or two would have come but all seven came." Tsukiko sighed. "The only possible reason for that was that they wanted to express their gratitude. They wanted to say, 'Thank you' for allowing them to board the elevator."

"Then, could it be… Nanako wasn't chased out…" Mizutani asked uncertainly. "But instead voluntarily…"

"Yeah, that's right." Honjou nodded. "Nanako was that kind of a girl. But even still! That doesn't change the fact that it was because of them boarding that elevator that she died!"

"So you decided to taint your sister's memory and her kind-heartedness! Her sacrifice saved the lives of seven people that you took then! You made her death be in vain!" Tsukiko hissed. "Just how pathetic are you?"

"Mizutani-san… Indeed, Nanako-san did die in place of those seven people." Conan said seriously. "However…even though you're also a substitute by taking Honjou-san'd place and killing yourself to atone for his sins, there's a world of difference there! And that difference is as great as that of a star in the sky and a stone rolling on the ground."

"Nana…" Mizutani's shoulders slumped slightly. "I quit…"

"What?" Honjou gasped.

"I'm sorry. I won't be committing a suicide. This boy's words brought me to my senses." The young man walked to the table on which the wine bottle and his bag were. "And I'm sure that Nana in heaven wouldn't want me to commit suicide either. I'm returning this to you." It was a small pouch containing the stolen items plus the memory card Tsukiko had switched. "I have no need for it now. Please turn yourself in, oniisan."

"Damn!"

"Honjou-san." The bespectacled kid drew the killer's attention once again. "Those are the items you took from the seven victims, right? You handed these to him and assured him that, if he dies with these on him, he would be presumed to be the murderer, right?"

"Tsk, it's a good thing I came." Honjou sneered. "When I heard that Mouri-tantei was investigating I rushed here fearing I would be exposed. I lied to you because I was hoping you would be the one taking revenge on them. But you didn't have the courage to do so. That's why I had to do it myself!"

"That isn't courage! It's merely self-satisfaction!" Conan shouted.

"Shut up!" A knife was drawn. Conan and Tsukiko both took an instinctive step back. A frown appeared on the girl's face. "Since Mouri-tantei isn't here, that must mean you two came alone! Don't belittle me!" The killer attacked.

"Look out, Edogawa-kun!" Tsukiko dashed forward from the side while Conan backed up. She didn't manage to do anything though.

_**Bang!**_

The knife clattered off to a distance, Honjou slumped on the floor and Tsukiko skidded to a stop, looking to the direction where the shot had come from. She exchanged a glance with Conan then and the same thought was going on in their heads.

"_Damn, that part of the plan failed…"_

"Did I make it in time?" The fake Matsumoto asked when he took out the badge of the original one. "I'm Matsumoto from the Police Headquaters."

"Police Headquaters?" Mizutani repeated. Tsukiko took several steps back and stopped the recording her cell phone had been doing in her jacket pocket when Conan readied his stun gun wristwatch.

"Are you injured?" Irish continued.

"No…"

"Come with me to the station." The impostor lifted Honjou off the floor. The dart flew through the air but hit Mizutani instead of Irish. The young man fainted and Tsukiko caught him, laying him on the floor. Now the Organization member's attention went to Conan for a second.

"Shit! Like I'd be caught by the likes of you!" Honjou tried to attack with a stunner but the fake Matsumoto knocked him out.

"As I thought…" Conan said, his body language telling he was ready to flee at any moment. "You're Irish, aren't you?"

The tall man straightened up and flashed a manic grin to the boy. Tsukiko, finishing dragging Mizutani to a safe corner(from the helicopter machinegun in the future) walked forward too, making sure she was on the opposite side of Irish than Conan.

* * *

><p>"What have you done with Superintendent Matsumoto?" Conan asked when Irish emptied the contents of the pouch on the table with the wine and picked up the good luck charm. Tsukiko made sure to stay behind his back once again and this time… This time she wasn't smiling like she had with previous cases. This case was dead serious and there was a chance that she'd die. With everything else she had given a bit sociopathic image of herself since she tended to smilesmirk/grin as she followed the cases proceeding. It was simply so exciting to witness the case solving and she still hadn't really wrapped herself around the idea that she was in a fictional world. A fictional world she could as well die. The girl was still half waiting that she'd wake up back home and be disappointed that it all had been just a dream.

But not anymore. The nightmare almost a week ago had been a wake-up call to reality. In future –if she were to survive this case – she would probably still be giddy about the cases but she would also understand that they were real people dying and she could die for real.

"Don't tell me…"

"Nah, he's still alive. But tell me which one of you boys sent the message to Yokomizo? Now he can't be my scapegoat anymore."

"'_Boys'? Did it happen again?"_ Tsukiko sweatdropped. Sometimes when she had tied her hair on a low ponytail and worn a cap and a black baggy fleece jacket, she had been mistaken for a boy, but now she had a violet jacket! And it wasn't unisex styled one! Well… Conan wore pink sometimes so maybe the color codes weren't as strict in this world…

"I did it. Besides I bet the original one is found by now." The girl stated, deciding not to correct the man for getting her gender wrong. She could always use that confusion for her advantage after all.

"Ah, you. Vermouth mentioned you. Called you **Shadow**."

"Kage(Shadow)?"

"Yes, a shadow that tails the organization." Irish fished the fake memory card from the charm.

"I'm assuming that's the memory card containing the Organization's NOC list." Conan stated.

"Yeah, might be. When did you find out I was a fake?" Mr. Codename asked after pocketing the card. Tsukiko let a small smirk grace her lips before it slid away.

"I had a general idea." The young detective shrugged smugly. "If Vermouth, the master of disguises, had sent someone else to infiltrate in her stead, that could have been made impossible due the difference in body stature. And when I thought along those lines… you were the first one to come to my mind."

"And cancelling out the suspects helped." Tsukiko added. "Yamamura is too goofy and he was singing Nanatsu no ko after hearing the dial tones Vermouth caused. Megure-keibu got stabbed by the first suspect's girlfriend. Yokomizo Juugo recognized me from Ikkaku Rock and when his brother Sango mentioned hearing about the case form him, he didn't deny it."

"I see, as expected of Kudou Shinichi… and the Shadow." At Irish words Conan tensed visibly. Tsukiko leaned slightly forward, ready to act despite the fact she had never really practiced karate or anything. K-chan had taught her a few Kung Fu moves but that's it. She should probably ask Subaru to teach her a bit. "Before matching the fingerprints, I was skeptical too."

"Have you already reported this to your boss?" The shrunken teen asked, shoulders still tense.

"No, not yet. I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Gin?" Tsukiko asked. "After all he's the one who supposedly killed Kudou."

"Yeah…" The man mused, sinking into a flashback for a moment.

"Why?" Conan demanded.

"There was once a time when he shot a fellow member of the Organization that made a mistake. He left the body to burn there at Haido City Hotel where it eventually turned to ashes. That member was someone I respected like a father."

"Pisco!?"

"Heh. You've investigated us thoroughly, haven't you? To have failed in killing Kudou Shinichi and then failing to see through your true identity… he's made a huge oversight. I'll be taking you to meet _that_ person to have you act as a witness in order to overthrow that conceited and cold-blooded bastard."

"Interesting scenario." Tsukiko mused aloud. "Since we are talking about who knows whom… how many people exactly knows about me then? I know that Chianti holds a grudge over me for scratching her car – accidentally that is – and I met Vermouth who obviously told you about me… but anyone else? Do they even know about the Shadow?"

"No one. Vermouth was certain I'd meet you here so she gave me that codename. Said you know more than you let on. Talked about Shadow thinking like the Organization, predicting them." Irish glanced at the girl, obviously not noticing the identifying mistake he made earlier, before focusing on Conan again.

"Perhaps I do." The blonde said quietly. "Perhaps…"

There was a second when both of the detectives' attention was off the man and that's when he attacked. Conan fell across the airspace of the viewing platform, hitting Tsukiko and knocking her down too.

"Have no fear…" Irish told the boy when he put his gun behind the waistband of his trousers and approached him. "I'm just going to knock you unconscious. Unless I bring you back alive I should think you being Kudou Shinichi, is something _that_ person would find hard to believe."

The boy had managed to get his glasses back on his face. Tsukiko got on her feet slowly but didn't stand up yet. She hadn't anticipated that move at all.

* * *

><p>Conan shouted when he flew and landed on the floor again. Tsukiko had been lying on the floor for a minute now. She had tried to fight back but as she had thought before… she had no proper skills for that. Only what she had seen on TV and been taught by her friend. The girl managed to look up just when Conan slumped against a pillar and Ran dashed into the room with a security guard. The blonde couldn't be seen by either of them though.<p>

"Conan-kun!" The long haired girl ran to the injured boy. "Conan-kun! What happened?"

"Ran…-neechan…" The boy struggled to speak.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Are the two of you alright?" Irish ran towards them. Tsukiko managed to get her upper body off the floor.

"Detective Matsumoto! It's serious!" Ran got up. "The other detectives downstairs were…"

"Attacked by the culprit?"

Conan got Ran's attention by touching her leg.

"No good… Run…" The boy told her. She kneeled down, not hearing him properly. "Run… He's…"

"Mouri-senpai! That's not the real Matsumoto!" Tsukiko yelled before coughing: Irish had stricken her by the throat but she had managed to avoid the worst damage. Now the security guard went down and the gun was pointed at Ran. The karate champion stood up once again.

"Not the real Superintendent Matsumoto?" The girl repeated at the gunpoint. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Don't…" Conan struggled to stand up and was still half crouching on the floor.

"It's alright." The dark haired girl reassured the boy, a determined look in her eyes. A confident smile appeared on her face.

"What's so funny?" Irish asked. "Don't tell me that you think you can dodge a bullet."

"That's exactly it."

"Interesting. Let's give it a try."

_**Bang!**_

Ran dodged the bullet and attacked, knocking the gun out of the man's hand. Irish slumped on the floor after a hit to the jaw. Conan glanced at the bullet hole near his head in the pillar.

"Amazing…" The kid muttered but soon his focus was back on the man who was getting his bearing together.

"I have to hand it to you, little lady." Irish spoke as he got up. "I had forgotten that you're a karate expert." And he attacked Ran. The girl was quick to answer to the offence with her own.

By the opposite wall, Tsukiko got slowly on her feet, still massaging her throat. She better not interfere to the fight.

"_Damn, I really need Subaru to teach me…"_ She thought just when Ran managed to kick the impostor in the face, ripping the bottom half of the mask. When she saw what she had done, she froze.

"Focus, Mouri-senpai!" Tsukiko yelled, straining her throat again, but in vain. The other girl took all the following hits and lost her consciousness when she heard Conan reassuring her with Shinichi's voice that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>When Irish shed the remains of his disguise both Conan and Tsukiko were gone, both of them having gained some of their strength back.<p>

"Run, run… Allow me to enjoy this even more." The man called after them. Conan set a trap by leaving his wristwatch with the light on into a closet and then kicking a soccer ball at the man. He managed to only hit the flashlight from the man, not knock him out like intended. And the second shot didn't come when Irish broke the boy's belt mechanism.

"One… One… Four… One…" Tsukiko counted in her head the shots Irish had fired with the gun.

"What a pity… You were so close there." The man taunted the boy.

_**Bang!**_

The shoes were useless now too.

"Eight…"

"What's wrong? Already out of ideas?"

_**Bang!**_

A bullet hit the floor between Conan and Tsukiko.

"Nine…" The girl didn't say anything, just scooped the boy by his waist and ran away. Thank god the boy was light!

"Yeah, that's the way." Irish urged them tauntingly, firing the gun again. Tenth shot. He'd reload the gun now.

* * *

><p>When the two got outside the Tower it had already started to rain. Tsukiko let the boy down to ran on his own. They rounded a corner and Conan got to the stairs up. Three bullets whizzed right past Tsukiko. Irish wasn't even aiming at her. She wasn't an obstacle nor anything useful. Or then she was. Useful that is.<p>

Irish pulled the girl away from the stairs and threw her against the railing. It hit painfully in the small of her back.

"Gah!"

"And the shadow shall sleep." Tsukiko slumped on the ground, barely conscious.

"Let's end this game of cat-and-mouse, shall we?" Iris suggested when starting to climb up the stairs. Just then Conan dashed around the corner and knocked him down, seizing his gun in the process.

"How the tables have turned." The detective stated, aiming the weapon at the man. "Now… Hand over the memory card!"

Right then the lights of the Touto Tower went off.

"They're here, huh?" Irish muttered. A black helicopter with a spot light flew on their level. Conan got blinded and Irish took the opportunity to get his gun back and threaten the boy. The man's cell phone interrupted the intimidating moment though and he got up to answer it.

"It's me."

"_How is it? Have you secured the memory card?" Gin asked from the other end of the line in the helicopter._

"Yeah." Irish took the card from his pocket.

"_And who's that?" Came the question, referring to Tsukiko lying by Irish's feet._

"The boy? Just a nuisance. Dead."

He was lying. Tsukiko realized that. 'Why' was the question. Maybe there was no reason to kill her or then… the reason was the same that protecting Conan. After all she had already changed the plot by telling Irish the Superintendent was found. And the fact his cover was blown had been the reason why the man had been originally killed. Maybe he had realized the possibility by now.

"_I can't really see you. Hold it out further."_

Irish did as told after tsk'ing a bit.

"_That's right. A little more."_ Without the man noticing, Chianti aimed at him and the fake card. _"Now!"_

_**Bang!**_

Tsukiko tried not to flinch when she heard the shot and Irish collapsed. Thankfully the attention of the other members was entirely on the man. Irish fell near Conan by the stairs while his cell phone fell near the girl, allowing her to hear the conversation in the helicopter.

"_Bingo!" Chianti rejoiced after the successful shot._

"_I wanted to shoot." Korn complained halfheartedly._

"_Aniki…"Vodka began, unsure why the shot had been fired to kill the other 'agent'._

"_Look below." Gin said as an explanation._

"_That's…"_

"_He has no means of escape. Thanks for your service, Irish." But then the silver haired man noticed the tip of Conan's shoe in the monitor. "There's someone else down there!"_

"Hey, pull yourself together! Wake up, come on!" The boy was kneeling beside Irish's limp body. He lifted the man up. "It's alright! It didn't hit your vital points! Once we take care of them…"

"That won't work, Kudou." Tsukiko said behind the bespectacled kid. The boy risked a look at her and noticed that her gloved hand had disconnected the call. "The Organization will finish him off. After all the real Matsumoto should be found by now. The Police is coming up."

"No, we just need medical treatment." Conan protested.

"I see it now…" Irish whispered. "Why Vermouth speaks so highly of you two… Silver Bullet and Shadow."

_**Bang!**_

Chianti fired at Conan from the helicopters new position but Irish pushed the boy's head down.

_**Bang!**_

The second shot hit the man on the back and he moaned in pain.

"Irish!"

"Kudou Shinichi… Keep coming after us…" The man was gone.

"Irish!"

"Kudou!" Tsukiko called. "Toss his gun to me and run!"

"Okiya!" The boy looked up.

"Quickly! Those guys can do anything now they noticed you. They think me I'm dead so I've the element of surprise. I'll go to protect Mouri-senpai! I count three and go… Three!"

"Yes!"

The gun slid right next to Tsukiko's hand and she seized it quickly. Somehow the feel of cool and hard metal gave reassurance to the girl. The helicopter decided to move to the position it had been earlier.

"Two!" Conan prepared to run.

"One!" The girl stood up quickly and aimed the gun at the helicopter.

"_He was alive?!"_ Probably rang in the copter.

"Go!" She fired once before taking off running. And right then the machinegun attached to the copter began to fire. The Organization's attention went to Conan though who started running the stairs up, just like in the Plot. The helicopter followed him to upper parts of the Tower.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko skidded to the viewing platform and to Ran. Bullets tore the glass and the shards flew everywhere.<p>

"Guah!" One bullet hit Tsukiko on her left side, right between ribs and hipbone. She stumbled on the ground and moved to shield the older girl from the shards.

"Dammit…" Thanks for the adrenaline she didn't really feel any pain yet but she knew the blood loss would be big if she didn't do something. But not now though, she needed to make sure Ran was alright. All she heard was the bullets hitting the metal structure of the Tower.

Then the bullets stopped.

"_Bungee jump now?"_ The girl thought, looking up. And right on cue there was an explosion heard. A smirk spread on Tsukiko's lips when she sat up against the wall next to Ran. _"Great work… Kudou."_

But then she flinched from the pain radiating from her bullet wound.

"Great, I feel like Catherine Willows…" She mused sarcastically, referring to the two last episodes of C.S.I. where the character in question had appeared. "Shot with a machine gun on the left side…"

* * *

><p>The helicopter crashed on the right of Vermouth who drove along a highway with her V-Rod.<p>

"_As expected of the Silver Bullet. He has his ways. I hope he'll also keep __the Shadow close…"_

* * *

><p>There was voices from the direction of the stairs leading to the elevators on Tsukiko's right. She lifted up the gun instinctively while pressing down on her wound with her left hand.<p>

"Who's there?" She called. "Identify yourself!"

"The Police." Came a reply. "You are safe."

"How can I be sure? Identify yourself!" The girl demanded.

"Okiya-san. Everything is fine now." Another voice joined. A voice that Tsukiko recognized.

"Yokomizo-keibu?"

"Yes, I got your message." The man appeared with a few other officers that Tsukiko didn't recognize and Megure. The gun she had been holding clattered on the floor and with her now freed hand, the girl took off her cap, letting her hair fall down.

"Thank god…" She sighed just when the lights of the viewing platform lit up again. "Say… How did you know it was from me? I didn't sign it."

"Well, you did write 'this impostor needs the same treatment than the Mackerel guy'… Did he get it?"

"No… I tried though."

"You can save your chat for later." Megure interrupted. "You both need medical attention as well as Ran-kun."

"'kay…" Tsukiko got on her feet carefully but slumped against the wall then. The blood loss was making her dizzy. Thankfully one of the unnamed officers came to her help.

"You need to go to hospital, miss."

"Alright…"

* * *

><p>The police officers that were injured by Irish were patched up now. Tsukiko was lying on a strecher and her wound had been tied tightly. She wasn't going to the hospital yet though as she had demanded to talk with Conan before going. Her statement would be taken when she'd be in the hospital and felt better.<p>

"Hi, Tsukiko-neechan." The boy greeted the girl for the appearance's sake.

"Hi, Edogawa-kun." The girl smiled weakly. "I'm going to hospital soon… but I wanted to talk with you first."

"I wanted to talk with you too."

"About what?"

"You did great today."

"Thanks… But I didn't really do anything. You were the one to chase away the copter and you solved the case about completely."

"You realized who was the fake officer."

"Nah, I just got a picture message from Agasa-hakase about the weird beetles the kids found and how he had intercepted the code. After cancelling out officers, Matsumoto popped out almost immediately. He's Beatles generation anyways, isn't he?"

"…You are really Shadow then. Predicting the Organization's moves since the hospital."

"I have no idea how Vermouth got that idea. Speaking of whom… what am I going to tell Jodie-san and Subaru-nii? They're bound to ask how I got shot." The girl flinched slightly again.

"Tell about a third party but don't say it was the Organization… That's what I'd tell." Conan looked on the side, as if checking no one was too near to listen.

"Are you going to tell Haibara then? About my involvement."

"Probably… But as a person who don't know about my real identity but treats me properly. Like the FBI does."

"Okay… Heh… the painkillers are kicking in. Head's getting dizzy. Gotta sleep now." And with that she fell into a slumber. Conan was about to turn around and walk away when she grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, Kudou… You know you can trust me. Right? We're on the same side." The girl asked tiredly. The boy's gaze softened at the uncertainty in her words and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah… I know it now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Did you know that the Document Manager butcher some of the words when a file is uploaded? I had to correct some of them while putting the page breaks.**

**As you can see, there has been a new step in the relationship between Conan and Tsukiko. Mutual respect and trust towards each other. But Tsuki still won't tell him about her real origin.**

**If you are wondering about some things that happened here, fear not! The next chapter is fillery aftermath where things will be cleared. And by the way, Tsukiko was lying face down and her feet towards Conan and Irish when outside the tower. So the occupants in the helicopter couldn't see her properly and thought she was a boy too. And I've been once confused for a boy.**

**Review-replies:**

**-Akai4Ever:  
>Here is the chapter. Thank you. :)<strong>

**-zXFallenAngelsXz:  
>Ah, it's alright, I understand. Thank you very much, I also wanted to eat sushi despite it being used as a murder weapon.<br>Ah, the feeling will be explained eventually. But it's not because of Akai.  
>Tsukiko badass? Maybe so... My character Sierra Adler from a similar fic from this one(but Doctor Who) is definitely badass so maybe I'm mirroring her too. And those culprits deserve all they get.<br>Ehe, my wrist gets hurt everytime after exam weeks but I've never needed to use a brace like my friend V-chan.  
>Raven Chaser is here! I'm not going to do all the movies from this on. Only the ones I can see Tsukiko in in a natural way. And the ones I actually liked(no 15 or 16).<br>Heh, it's alright. I'm just glad to hear from you. ****:D**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Yes, it's here! The movie took a while to write up.<br>Conan is on tail but at the same time he is not.  
>Well, Tsukiko isn't with Eisuke officially but people hint it(Sonoko, Jodie and even Conan). And yeah, I've seen people saying that Eisuke is a useless character and stuff like that. I don't see similar talk about Araide even though he was only used in only one story arc like Eisuke.<br>The next(and possibly last) movie 18 will come the 19th April. I can't wait for that! It seems awesome! I love the movies too. :)**

Okay, see ya!


	30. Hospitalized once again

**A/N: So, this is an aftermath chapter. A bit this and that but we need a short break to breath freely, right? :)**

**BTW, I don't know whent he next chapter is coming. My work started today so I have now less time to write. I won't stop though, absolutely not. I just update slower because I have to deal writing the chapters on several days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30.<strong>

Tsukiko flipped a page of the newspaper she was reading. There was some talk about a rich woman who won in the lottery and was looking for her childhood friend and first crush.

"Hmm… Isn't Tantei-chan going to go and solve this one? And then will be the 'Let it be' -case…" She mused before folding the paper and placing it on the bedside table of her hospital bed. There was a bunch of Get Better -cards and flowers there. Jodie visited her every day and made sure the flower had always fresh water. The Shounen Tantei-dan had also visited with Agasa and brought her chocolate and cards they'd made themselves. Conan had visited both with Ran and Sonoko and also on his own. Subaru had stopped by every second day on times when he knew Jodie wouldn't be there. The man had asked her what exactly had happened and the girl had told him after trying to dodge the question her best.

"And after your dream, you decided to take a risk like that?" He had only said, disappointed. Tsukiko's mood had plummeted at that but then the man had ruffled her hair and told her not to keep secrets like that from him. "I do worry about you."

Jodie had believed the story about the unidentified third party when she heard the story from both Conan and Tsukiko. She stated the theory of it having been the Organization but none of them had known.

"Yeah… maybe…" The two had exchanged a glance.

* * *

><p>The girl's thoughts drifted to the evening after Tanabata when Detective Satou had questioned her about the events.<p>

"Why did you send that message to Yokomizo-keibu? Why not some other officer?" The woman had asked.

"He was the only Police whose number I had. And since he had recognized me I was certain he wasn't an impostor." Tsukiko had replied with a faint smile.

"Where did you get the information for the questions that revealed Superintendent Matsumoto to be fake? You weren't at his daughter's weddings, were you?"

"Edogawa-kun was there when Suzuki-senpai solved the case and he told me that the motive most likely wouldn't have been written up to the case report." The impostor exposed in the same method twice… First Jodie blew up Vermouth's disguise as Araide and then Yokomizo Irish's…

"What exactly happened at the viewing platform?"

Tsukiko had looked at her hands on her lap.

"I rather not talk about it… if you understand." She had answered quietly. Satou looked up at her. "Edogawa-kun and I confronted the real culprit and got a confession from him…" Tsukiko reached for her phone that was laid on the table and took the memory card with the deductions and confession out. Conan and she had decided to give that one to the police since there was no word about the Organization.

"We recorded it all." Since there was two of them taking the honor (and mentioning Heiji as a helper helped too) it wouldn't be as weird as in the original scenario. And if needed, they could also say that Conan just told what he had learnt from 'Shinichi-niichan'. The trick had worked before.

The memory card was dropped on Satou's palm. The woman smiled to the girl, thanked and left then. Tsukiko had looked out of the window then. She had been close to death on the previous night.

"I suppose that was a good enough wake-up call…"

* * *

><p>"Say, Kudou… Why did you originally call me to the Metropolitan Police station back then?" Tsukiko asked, straightening her glasses. Conan had once again come to see her on his own.<p>

"I wanted to see your behavior… I know something about you but not much. I guess I was a bit suspicious about you even though Subaru trusts you." The boy fidgeted.

"What made me so suspicious?" The girl frowned at the complete turnaround in his thoughts regarding her.

"How you just know things, like the Plan… And Zander, your English skills…"

"And now?"

"I know to trust you. There're still things I'm not certain about concerning you and I'm going to find out about them but I also know that you aren't a bad person or my enemy."

"That's good to know." Tsukiko chuckled. "But what exactly made you trust me so suddenly?"

"I know that Subaru wouldn't let you so close if you were a person to tell forward things. And if you had told the Organization about me or Haibara, we'd probably be already hunted down." The faux-child replied. "And when I saw your determination to catch those guys and fight them… You are definitely not part of them despite what Haibara says."

"She says that?" The girl looked up in shock. "Why?"

"She gets the feeling from both you and Subaru. We know why so about Subaru but-…"

"I have no idea why she'd get that feeling about me."

"She suspects you for being a spy despite what I say to her. But she is set like that also with Subaru." Conan shrugged.

"I see… I need to look into that then."

"… Be careful. After all I need you to be alive to figure you out." The boy flashed a grin to the girl who started laughing.

"I can't wait for that, Tantei-chan."

* * *

><p>Miyoshi was sitting on a chair near Tsukiko's bed and telling the latest news from school.<p>

"…And people are still naturally freaking out about what happened to Touto Tower." The brunette said.

"Oh, what happened then? It wasn't on the paper." Tsukiko tilted her head. Miyoshi, the Shounen Tantei-dan and a few others hadn't been informed how the blonde had gotten injured or where. They only knew it was some sort of an accident.

"They won't say really. I only know that some massive damage happened to the Tower. The repairs will start as soon as possible. Anyways, some people are talking about a terrorist attack."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't help at all that Toudou, Hanajima and Maki are spreading rumors around."

"I see… Shouldn't you tell the teachers then? I mean, if they are causing panic…"

"I might do just that… They need to be put on place."

"Report on them tomorrow before the school starts so they can't prepare their defense then." The blonde girl grinned.

"Good idea." The class president glanced at her watch. "I got to go. Get better soon, Tsukiko-chan. I can't stand long them alone."

"But you do have Maki Namida-chan to talk with, right?"

"No, she hasn't been at school for a week now."

"Right… She was absent when I came back from my two days break."

"Yes. See you then."

"See you!" Tsukiko waved to the other girl when she left the hospital room. With the same opening of the door two other people slipped in.

"Yo, Tsuki-chan!" The messy-haired boy greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi, Tsukiko-chan!" The girl with him smiled brightly.

"Hello, Kuroba-kun, Aoko-chan." Tsukiko greeted them back. "Great to see you."

"We were so worried when we heard that you had gotten into a hospital so we came to see you right after school." Aoko explained as she sat on the door side of Tsukiko's bed. Kaito walked to sit on the other side.

"Where did you hear that then?" Tsukiko asked.

"I dunno. Kaito heard it somewhere. I decided a long time ago not to ask where he gets all that information he does." Aoko shrugged. "But tell us now what happened."

"Well… I was in an accident. I'm not exactly sure what happened. Anyways I still need to be here for a few days but I'll be released soon enough." The blonde girl smiled. "So no worries."

"But Tsuki-chan… How bad it is? You've been here almost a week now." Kaito asked while leaning his elbow against his knee and his chin against his hand.

"Hmm… I'd describe it as… Ace of Spades." The messy-haired teen blinked immediately. After all he used that card as his trademark as Kid when driving a point across. And he usually needed to make his point across when facing Snake or other dangerous criminals. His eye darkened soon after making that connection.

"That bad then?"

"Yep."

"Hey, Tsukiko-chan, do you want something to drink? There's a vending machine on the corridor." Aoko asked then, sensing that the two probably wanted to talk alone. They seemed to have some secret business going on but nothing worth of prying at the moment.

"An orange juice please." Tsukiko smiled and the Ran-lookalike nodded.

"Tsuki-chan, who were they? Don't tell me you were-…" Kaito began as soon as Aoko was out of the door.

"I was at Touto Tower if that's what you're asking. And they were the Organization bugging me. Heh, their helicopter had a bloody _machinegun_."

"Tsuki-chan, you should stop this. It's not too late for you to turn around and ignore them." The young magician leaned closer to her, pressing his hand against the mattress.

"No, it is too late. They might not know my name or face and are even thinking me as a boy now, but I won't turn a blind eye on what they're doing. They affect my family and friends anyways. And I'm **the Shadow**; I tail the Organization and predict their moves." The girl ended her short speech with a confident smile. Kaito straightened up and walked to the window, sticking his hands to his pockets.

"If you say so… Tsuki-chan."

"And by friends I also mean you. You need more allies than just Kounosuke-san."

"Yeah, true that…" The boy ran a hand through his messy hair and turned to face the blonde then. "I just can't bear the idea of you getting hurt because I let you get involved with my messes."

"That's just a sign of you being a good friend." Tsukiko smiled.

"I guess so…" Kaito smiled back. And just then Aoko arrived.

"Tsukiko-chan, I brought your juice!"

* * *

><p>The following week went quietly for Tsukiko in the hospital. People still stopped by and cases happened outside the hospital. The blonde read about them from the newspaper Jodie brought her every morning.<p>

"So the serial killer is caught then? That means the EWSN case is closed and right after that is…" A grin spread on the girl's face on the day she'd be released from the hospital. "The Iron Tanuki."

She flipped through the paper. "No article about Takagi yet… Probably tomorrow then. I wonder what Kuroba will think about the heist note…"

* * *

><p>One the next day the girl found herself sitting in Café Poirot with Ran, Conan, Kogoro and Takagi.<p>

"Anything interesting in the news, Ran-senpai?" Tsukiko asked. The karate champion had insisted the blonde to call her by her first name. After all, the younger girl had protected the other.

"Hmm… Here is an article about Takagi-keiji. Listen: 'Risking life for a capture performance! The following day, it was found out that one police officer was shot by the criminal, whom he managed to subsequently arrest!'." The long-haired girl read aloud from the paper.

"Yeah, well… It only happened because my gun was taken from me at the beginning." The detective rubbed his head embarrassedly.

"You should be thankful! Because of my deduction it was discovered that the serial murderer's wound was on his back." Kogoro said, doing his best to appear cool.

"However it was great! Since it was solved!" Conan smiled.

"Ah… It _was_ great. Everything was great." Takagi agreed though his thoughts went obviously elsewhere judging by his blush. When Ran pointed it out and the detective blushed even more furiously, Tsukiko couldn't help but snicker.

"Did something good happen?" The blonde asked smugly.

"Ah, no, n-not really…"

"I know what happened! I saw it!" Conan promptly announced.

"What? What? What'd you see?" Ran questioned immediately.

"In the hospital, with Satou-keiji…"

"Waaaa, wait…" Takagi tried to stop the boy, failing miserably.

"Seems optimistic…" A voice next to them stated sourly. They all turned to look at the table next to theirs. "That undefeated guy…"

"Nakamori-keibu!?"

"All my attempts to catch that arrogant thief failed…" The inspector of Kid taskforce continued. "He keeps defeating me… HOT!" He burnt his tongue.

"Ah, excuse me!" The waitress Enomoto Azusa apologized. "Is it too hot?"

"No, it's fine! Just fine for someone that has a cold heart like me!"

"A cold heart…" Takagi repeated in confusion.

"Because there's no news about Kid, I have no chance to compete…"

"Didn't you see it?" Kogoro asked then. "The newspaper…"

"Newspaper?" Nakamori frowned.

"Look!" Ran lifted up the paper she had been reading. "It's on the front page! This time is a challenge letter from Kaitou Kid to old enemy Suzuki Jirokichi."

When Nakamori shouted in shock, Azusa turned to address Tsukiko. "This came here ten minutes ago. I was asked to give it to a blonde girl sitting near a bespectacled kid. I guess it means you." The waitress gave a simple white envelope to the girl who took it.

"Thank you…" Tsukiko turned it to see a possible address there but found none. Instead there was a series of five numbers: _**75014**_.

"Oh… I think I know whom it's from…" The blonde opened the envelope and found a short letter there.

Tsukiko read the note quickly and smirking folded it to put it back to the envelope, and then slipped the envelope to her bag. She straightened her glasses before standing up.

"Excuse me… I need to go."

"Tsukiko-neechan, where are you going?" Conan called after her. Naturally he was worried after the events two weeks back. The girl looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"I've got a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I started writing the Iron Tanuki case today but now I'm going to sleep. 75014 means 'TSUKI', just so you know.**

**Review-replies:**

**-Akai4Ever:  
>I'm definitely going to do movie 18! It's appears to be awesome! It'll just take some time since it'll be on my timeline after the Cherry Blossom Viewing Trap.(who makes these episode names?) So a long way to go... And thanks :)<strong>

**-Pure-chan:  
>Really? That's nice to hear. I've also read TRC and liked it a lot.<br>Lost Ship in the Sky is coming but will take a bit time but not too much. It'll be after the Red Wall but before the Monstershack of whatever it is in English. Yeah, like stated above, movie 18 will take a bit time but I'm definitely going to write it.  
>Oh, you are? I think I'll read ti then. And also check out your TCR fic. :)<br>Thank you very much for your review.**

**Okay, I'm off to sleep. Please review, they're nice to read before going to work. Ciao!**


	31. Iron Tanuki (part 1)

**A/N: Oh, I just loved writing this chapter! I simply couldn't let go of this. I'm not saying anything else right now. I don't want to spoil this chapter. Just read! And then read the notes in the end. You have to!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31.<strong>

"EEH!? He might be an impostor!?" Ran exclaimed. "The Kaitou Kid who sent the notice letter this time!?"

"Yeah… Uncle Jirokichi said so!" Sonoko explained. "Didn't I send is to you? The image in that notice letter. Wasn't there something strange?"

"Y-Yes… Actually, I felt it was a little bit different from the usual illustration, but…"

"Not to mention that the letter was written vertically. Usually Kid has written his notices horizontally." Tsukiko added. "The choice of words was also weird and old-fashioned."

"Then… Why call us?" Kogoro asked in irritation.

"A girl's sixth sense!" Sonoko explained happily. "Somehow I feel that Kid-sama will come! Well, it seems like I'm not the only one who has that sort of feeling…" Behind them was inspector Nakamori giving instructions/pep talk to his subordinates.

"…The phrase 'The moon will be swallowed by the darkness' in the notice refers to the night of the new moon, which is tonight! Keep watch over the surroundings of the room with the vault closely!" The man boomed.

"Inspector Nakamori… Come on now…" Kogoro muttered. "But why the surroundings of the room? Shouldn't you be inside the room, keeping the surroundings of the vault under surveillance instead?" The detective thought aloud.

"It's pointless, detective Mouri…" Jirokichi had arrived. "In any case, come and have a look at my prized possession, the Iron Tanuki."

* * *

><p>"Oh… So that is the impenetrable vault?" Kogoro admired. "Just by looking, you can tell that a tremendous amount of effort is needed to open it…"<p>

"I bet that even one mistake will be deadly then…" Tsukiko remarked dryly, glancing around the room. No furniture at all.

"But installing the vault in the wall makes it look more like a vault room…" Ran pointed out.

"Yeah. The size of the vault is about four square meters short of six-tatami area. It's a room surrounded by a 50 cm think layer of metal!" Jirokichi explained seriously but proudly. "During the war when I was still a child, I once his here together with my parents during an air raid!"

"That means there are air holes in there…" Conan comfirmed.

"Ah, it's that small window over there… Look! Just below the door! A gap of about 3 cm."

"But when you came out, did someone open it for you from the outside?" Ran asked.

"It's very easy to open it from the inside. As for method to open it from outside, I am probably the last person left in this world who knows…"

"And the lack of furniture of this room?" Tsukiko asked, pointing the floor.

"Ah, yes." Jirokichi nodded. "Mouri-tantei is a smoker, right?"

"Yeah…" The sleeping detective nodded.

"May I borrow a cigarette?"

"Here, one cigarette…" Kogoro was about to give it but was stopped by the hand of Jirokichi's new bodyguard who inspected the cigarette before giving it to Jirokichi.

"Ah… He's the bodyguard I hired a few days ago! Even though he's rather reserved, he's very reliable!" The rich man told the detective.

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, pardon me…" The cigarette was flipped in the middle of the room. Some enormous noise began to echo around the room and giant thick and heavy metal nets slid to cover the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Whew… That's impressive." Tsukiko chuckled letting out a low whistle. She crouched next to Conan then, seeing the funny face the boy was making. "The rich and their toys and joys, right? Suzuki-san surely has money."

"Yeah… He definitely seems to like cages and such…" The mini-detective sweatdropped. "Just like by Kinza-crossing back then."

"True that, true that…" The girl grinned as she watched the servant Akitsu to go into the room to retrieve the cigarette. "Say, Suzuki-san…" The blonde stood up. "When the mechanism is off and something is put into the room… when the mechanism is on again, it won't detect the new object, right?"

"Yes, that's right." The old man nodded.

"Then what happens when the object is removed? The weight in the room changes after all…"

"The alarm will be set off. Any changes in the weight when this is on will set off this trap."

"Oh, that's clever!" The girl smiled.

"Thank you, I planned this all myself." Jirokichi closed the door of the room and the group prepared to leave to another part of the house.

"You're hindering our preparations…" Nakamori complained.

"Hmph! I already told you that it's useless. It's a fake! Detective Mouri and the rest should go home too. Nothing will happen tonight."

"Hmm… I wouldn't be so sure…" Tsukiko hummed but no one heard.

"Of course, the so-called natural enemy of his, this little brat here, should also head home…" Jirokichi continued.

"Y-Yeah!" Conan grinned nervously.

"Guess we should head on home…" Kogoro shrugged.

"Eh- You're leaving already!?" Sonoko protested.

"Kid doesn't seem to be coming anyway…" Ran agreed with her father.

_**Thumps!**_

"_Ouch…_" Conan and the maid Seto Mizuki crashed together and ended rubbing their faces simultaneously.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Seto apologized. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" The boy nodded.

"I was looking for a dog." She explained. "I was looking left and right and didn't watch where I was going. That's why I bumped into you…"

"A dog?" Sonoko asked. "If you mean uncle's beloved dog Lupin, it was hospitalized due to bad health a few days ago. That's what I heard from uncle."

"Ehhh!?"

"You're a maid and you don't know about it?"

"Ah, yes… It's my first day you see…" The young maid admitted. "But it's such a pity… I heard that there was a cute dog here and I was looking forward to it… My pet dog died last month…"

"O-Oh I see…" Ran apologized in sympathy.

"But well, I raised that dog from the time it was young and it was already very old…" Seto smiled before leaving.

"…" Conan watched after her.

"Ya thinking what I'm thinking, Tantei-chan?" Tsukiko asked, putting her hand to the pockets of her knee-length dress. It was one of the few dresses Jodie had insisted to buy her.

"Depends what you're thinking." Conan replied, making sure that Ran, Sonoko nor Kogoro heard them. The blonde girl grinned.

"New body guard, new servant, new maid… It's as if Suzuki-san is inviting Kid in."

* * *

><p>"Hey, old man! Disable the security devices now!" Inspector Nakamori shouted suddenly. "Something was dropped in the room!"<p>

Conan and Tsukiko's group turned to listen.

"That card wasn't there before was it!?" Nakamori and Jirokichi were looking at the card in the middle of the room.

_-As mentioned in the notice,  
>before the moon reappears from the darkness<br>I will some for the important treasure in the stomach of Tanuki.  
>Kaitou Kid (doodle)<em>

"Kai-Kaitou Kid… This is the real one!" Was that joy in the Inspector's voice?

"But, how did he leave the card in this room…" Kogoro thought aloud. "Why didn't the weight sensor detect anything?"

"Hmh… Let's first find the cause…" Jirokichi stated.

* * *

><p>Nakamori boomed instructions with more vigor than before and then argued with Jirokichi who kept insisting that it was an impostor and not to worry, the security system would catch the Kid anyways.<p>

"Didn't I show you? The crime prevention device in the room that the safe is in! If he steps even a single foot into that room, he will activate the weight sensor on the floor and be covered by the iron fences in an instant, just like a rat in a sack!" The old man told the police.

"However, Kid already entered the room to deliver this notice letter!" The inspector argued back. "He has already prepared a plan to quickly get through that device."

"About that…" Conan began. "When Kaitou Kid delivered that notice letter we were nearby, right?"

"Eh?"

"Well, although there was nothing there when the room's door opened the first time, the next time, the notice letter appeared, right? During that time, weren't we always near the room?"

"And like I confirmed from Suzuki-san… The mechanism won't detect the weight difference between two times when it's on, but the change during one time. So if something is added when it's off, the device won't detect it when it's on." Tsukiko explained.

"That's right." Jirokichi nodded.

"In that case, did he put the letter there when it was off…" Kogoro thought.

"If uncle says so, the switch was off at that time, right?" Sonoko pondered.

"Oh, that reminds me, when he showed us how the weight sensor worked, he tossed a cigarette in…" Ran remembered. "After that he turned off the switch to retrieve the cigarette…"

There was a pause.

"AAH! That servant, he entered the room to find it!"

"That foolish guy is Kid! While pretending to pick up the cigarette, he artfully put the notice letter in there." Nakamori muttered.

"But I don't think that servant is the only one who could have put it there!" Conan pointed out.

"Not to mention I checked the room before the door closed…" Tsukiko mumbled.

"The bodyguard who is always by uncle Jirokichi's side also could have when uncle carelessly opened the door he could've put the letter in!" The boy continued.

"Except the servant – and the rest of us – would've spotted it since the notice was found in the middle of the room."

"The maid that's just been hired and first came here today could do it too, right? Because she was restlessly crouching to look for the dog…"

"But the maid wasn't near the door when the switch was off, right?" Kogoro pointed out.

"Yes! We were shown the crime prevention device at that door. But the room that has the safe…" Conan hurried past the corner, others following him. "Look, there's another door here! Assuming that the maid is Kid, while searching for the dog, she could pass the notice letter through the door's slot when the guards weren't paying attention, right?"

"But it's hard to toss the notice beneath the door hard enough to end in the middle of the room without it getting stopped by the door itself or by the speed running out. Or friction." Tsukiko thought aloud.

"And because uncle was yelling with a loud voice at that time…" Sonoko mused, continuing Conan's theory.

"Maybe the voice could be heard from here." Ran agreed.

"It's true… even over here, she could know when the switch was off…" Kogoro nodded slightly.

"Besides, these three people were just hired recently." The bespectacled kid stated while shooting an evil glare towards Tsukiko who had argued against his points.

"In other words, the possibility that Kid is here in a disguise is quite high…" The sleeping detective continued.

"And now you noticed it…" The blonde girl muttered. When Nakamori barked orders, Conan tugged Tsukiko into a crouch by her sleeve.

"Why do you work against me, Okiya?" The kid hissed, obviously annoyed. Tsukiko looked at him and grinned.

"Well, I just pointed out the possible flaws in your deductions."

"You've never before done it."

"I haven't? Well, maybe not as straight forward but I do have stated alternative opinions, right?"

"You argued against all the candidates of being Kid. How do you explain the note getting into the room then?"

"Well, Tantei-chan… Maybe he did it after all while being one of them… What was the word Nakamori-keibu used… Ah, 'artfully'! Or then… maybe it was simply _magic_." The girl grinned, getting up and humming happily when she joined Ran and Sonoko again.

"Something about uncle seems strange…" Sonoko muttered. "He would always say, 'Let me see that sneaky thief with my eyes!' in an excited way… But this time, he lets the impostor go without investigating any of the evidence… Maybe uncle is Kid-sama!"

"Come on…" Ran laughed.

"Scary…" Tsukiko sweatdropped and glanced at Conan then who was thinking hard all possibilities.

"Hey, have you found Kaitou Kid?" Seto had come to the corridor, pushing a dinner with a serving trolley.

"N-No… Not yet…" Conan replied.

"Ah, you'd better not go through this corridor…" Ran whispered to the young maid.

"Eh? Why?" Seto asked.

"Because you're being suspected of being Kaitou Kid…" Sonoko muttered.

"Eeh!?"

"It's all the fault of this brat who speaks too much."

"No worries, I'm certain that you're not Kid." Tsukiko reassured with a knowing smile on her face.

"Uh, thanks… But that's troublesome anyways… This food – master said I must send it into his room…" Seto sighed. "I'm new so I didn't know about this recently master always eats dinner alone in his room. The other maids area also worried… Also, when we clear up the dining ware afterwards – and I don't know why – there will be two plates missing every time…"

"Plates? Why?" Ran asked.

"Not sure…"

"The food and plates are not the only strange things." Akitsu joined into the conversation. "After dinner when master goes into the room to check on the vault I heard he would always take a cane with him…"

"Uncle using a cane?" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Oh… right…" Tsukiko pressed her hand into her chin for a moment before grinning. She looked up and exchanged a glance with Seto who nodded almost invisibly.

"…I'll have to trouble you, butler…" Kogoro dug out his coin wallet. "Help me buy some cigarettes…"

"Ah, yes.." Akitsu nodded and then leaned to whisper to Seto. "That… Just now master, called using the extension phone saying 'Isn't dinner ready yet?'"

"U-Understood! Right away!" The maid hurried forward with the trolley but bumped into Kogoro who dropped the wallet. The coins scattered on the floor. "Ah… Sorry…" When trying to come for help, the poor girl knocked over the water can, soaking both the coins and the detective who was about to start picking up them.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine…" Kogoro gritted through his teeth.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Jirokichi had appeared on the corridor at the commotion. "Send the food to my room quickly!"

"Y-Yes sir! Right away!" Seto squeaked when picking the coins to her handkerchief and drying them. She gave them to Kogoro then. "I'm sorry I got you so wet…"

"It's okay, it's okay…" The man reassured her, probably feeling bad that she had gotten a scolding because a mere accident.

"Hmph… Whether it's the maid or the butler…" Jirokichi crouched to pick the last coin. "They're all useless!" He tossed the coin to Kogoro with his right hand. "Only this bodyguard can be considered capable!"

"That- Can I ask you what was the matter when you asked for me?" Seto asked nervously.

"Matter?"

"Eh? Didn't you say this, when sending dinner over: 'come give a hand' or something…"

"A-aah… That's what I said, that's what I said! Anyway let's go to my room first!"

"Yes, sir!" And the duo left.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… I'll go to find a bathroom… See ya soon." Tsukiko went to another direction.<p>

"Do you find it for sure?" Sonoko called after her. "You haven't been here before."

"Yeah, no worries. We went past it, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Akitsu was coming back from buying cigarettes for Kogoro when something suddenly pricked him beside the neck. The poor man slumped on the arms of a grinning girl.<p>

"Got ya!"

"How long did you wait for him?"

"Not long. The tobacco store is right behind the corner after all."

A chuckle. "You surely take a look on your surroundings."

"So do you."

"True that, true that…"

"Alright… Let's get him to Jirokichi's room like planned."

"Guh, for a skinny guy he surely weights a lot…"

"Yeah… You doing well this far?"

"Oh please. This is easy. You?"

"Just fine."

"We gotta hurry. People might start wondering soon where we are…"

* * *

><p>When Tsukiko arrived back, Sonoko joked that she had got lost since it took such a long time.<p>

"Ahahahaa… Yeah, the way back was a bit trickier." The blonde laughed. She spared a glance at Conan who was deep in thoughts, trying to figure out what was it all about. Just when the realization flashed on the boy's face, Ran came to tell the boy that the dinner was ready. Near them Jirokichi had ended inspecting the vault and Nakamori checked his bag just in case before the man would leave to have a dinner with his old friend. Jirokichi took his car keys from his jacket pocket and tossed them to the bodyguard. With his left hand.

"At any rate it doesn't matter if I'm here or not." The advisor of Suzuki corporation explained. "That guy's so-called natural enemy… this little guy, is here to guard it. The rest is up to you, little guy!" The man patted Conan's head and the boy smirked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"But who did he disguise as this time? That Kid…" Ran pondered when the five of them were eating dinner. The food was truly delicious.<p>

"A moment ago, didn't that guy who acts like he knows everything say 'the security system was on in the bank room, so the only people that could've possibly left the note'… other that us and the police were the dark-skinned bodyguard, the useless servant and the muddled maid." Kogoro listed out.

"Okay… That's a bit rude…" Tsukiko muttered, taking a next bite.

"Well, the bodyguard should be cleared of suspicion. He just left with uncle Jirokichi." Sonoko laughed.

"Then is must be either the servant or the maid…" Ran stated.

"It must be the servant. I asked him to buy some cigarettes for me and I haven't seen him since." Kogoro told them.

"But the maid can also pretend to be lost." Ran pointed out.

"Well, couldn't there be someone else too then? Someone we haven't even suspected before…" Tsukiko enquired. "Like…"

"Uncle Jirokichi!" Conan announced. "If it were him, he could easily place the notice while the system is turned off, right?"

"True, and he knows exactly when the system is on or off." The blonde girl continued.

"You brat, you should've mentioned this earlier!" Kogoro barked in irritation.

"I just thought of it…" Conan smiled sheepishly. "Besides, it was uncle Jirokichi who picked up uncle's coin when it fell out, right?"

"Ah, yeah…"

"At that time, which hand did he use?"

"I think it was his right hand…"

"Then, when uncle Jirokichi threw the car key to the bodyguard, which hand did he use?"

"Umm, I think it was his…"

"It was the left hand." Tsukiko looked up from her plate, blinking once. "I'm certain of that."

"Yes, it was the left hand. I remember it too because he used his right hand to take out the key but used his left one to throw it. I thought it was strange." Ran confirmed.

"He's really Kid!" Kogoro exclaimed.

"Then it'd be best to tell inspector Nakamori, right?" Conan asked. "If we chase after them now, we might still be able to catch them!"

* * *

><p>Nakamori was told and Superintendent Chiaki, who was the friend Jirokichi supposedly was about to have a dinner, arrived.<p>

"Th-That is!" The maid Seto came running. "I went into the master's room, to clean up the mess. I opened the closet door a little and I found… Master tied up inside, sleeping!"

"Then, that guy who just left is…" Nakamori began nervously.

"I went into the room to double check; there are a lot of wires in the closet. A tag is stuck on it saying 'Don't touch, dangerous', it doesn't look like it'll be easy to get him out." A task force member with the young maid confirmed.

"How is this possible? That guy entering the safe… It was only 2-3 minutes…" Nakamori opened the door to the vault room and indeed there was a note stuck on the door of the Iron Tanuki.

"Ah, you shouldn't go in." Conan interjected when the Inspector was about to go into the room and check if Kid had really been there. "Since it was Kid, the security system must still be on…"

Tsukiko followed everything happen in front of her and exchanged a glance with Kid.

"Artfully you say… I think it's just pure magic. And it's _perfect_." She said.

* * *

><p>The police were off, leaving the manor about completely deserted.<p>

"Until now, there were a lot of security guards…" Ran stated.

"Everyone left…" Kogoro chorused.

"Well, at least the staff are in his room trying to get him out." Sonoko pointed out. "But if uncle really was Kid… They're really all gathered together…"

"That's true, but isn't that odd?"

"What so?" Tsukiko tilted her head. And Ran explained the complexity of the situation.

"Hey, Conan-kun has disappeared again!" The girl noticed suddenly.

"Well, the opponent is the Magician under the Moonlight: Kaitou Kid." Kogoro muttered. "He's probably off doing something again."

"I was thinking more along the lines that anything can be expected from them." Tsukiko mused with a smirk, staying standing on her place when the rest went to other direction, probably looking for Conan. None of those three noticed someone opening the door of the safe room, grinning and closing it then.

* * *

><p>The mystery person pressed the door shut and slipped the gloves on as they approached the Iron Tanuki, the challenge to all thieves in existence.<p>

"You must really like it…" A voice said behind them. "Disguising as a girl." Conan shut the door behind himself.

"Ah, don't you think it's much cuter like this?" The faux-maid grinned, taping a piece of paper on the door.

"That time, when uncle Jirokichi told you to 'bring over the food quickly', you quickly pretended to be the muddled maid and hurried over to uncle Jirokichi." The boy explained with a bored tone. "But, you didn't expect you'd cause uncle Kogorou to drop his wallet, causein the coins to drop all over the floor. If you went over to pick them up you'd leave fingerprints on them… If you suddenly wore gloves you'd cause suspicion so you deliberately pushed the water over, right? This way the coins will be wet, and you'll have a reason to wipe them with your handkerchief."

"Ah, is that when you realized that I was Kid?" The disguised trickster asked, turning one dial carefully. Very carefully. You couldn't be too careful with the contradictions of Samizu Kichiemon.

"No, it was what you said at that moment. That's when I realized. Together with the previous outdated notice letter. If you read the words on the bottom of each column form left to right, it becomes the sentence 'come give a hand'! That is, that letter was actually a letter asking for left from Kaitou Kid, written by advisor Suzuki himself!

"Saying the advisor is trapped in the closet, that's actually to divert the action force away from this this room, right?" The chibi detective continued while the other person with him in the room continued working. Suddenly there was a stop though and a new marking appeared on the paper.

The maid smirked and took a step away from the vault. "Maybe so…" She pulled her gloves off. "But you're wrong in one thing."

"And what's that?" Conan chuckled. "Are you giving up?"

"No, _I_ am not the person to open this one. That is job of a professional." Seto's hand touched something hidden by the collar of the maid uniform and her voice changed.

"Right, Tantei-chan?" The maid grinned just when yet another person stepped into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dunn! Okay, now, read this chapter again. You have to do it! Turn the gears in your head into a new position and read this with new eyes and tell me what do you think and when did you notice the trick during the first reading. :D**

**Review replies:**

**-kittyfinatic515:  
>Thank you very much! Here is the new one.<strong>

**-zXFallenAngelsXz:  
>Thank you. I thought really long time what should be the nick-namecodename she'd get because it needed a secretive meaning and at the same time sound cool.  
>Yes, she got hurt again. I like injuring her apparently.<br>I think it was about the time when Conan starts trusting Tsukiko a bit more. And going through a situation like that... It's a miracxle if it doesn' happen. And yeah, it was really open end back in the movie of what the public knows and is told about what happened. Thank you. :D  
>Great to hear you like their connection. BTW is there even a proper term for bromance between a male and female...<br>Iron Tanuki is here! With a twist as you can see. ;)  
>75014 means TSUKI in the same way than 1412 means KID. I use it at deviantArt too. I'm Tsukiko75014 there. ;D<strong>

**-chibianimefan26:  
>It's alright, now you are here. :)<br>Okay, ship it if you like. Eisuke is across the sea anyways... But it doesn't mean that Tsukiko would end up with Kaito! EiTsuki all the way!  
>Heist is here! I hope you like it. :D<strong>

**The next chapter will come on Sunday so as many people can read this chapter in peace and review. I want your thoughts before the next chapter comes. :)**


	32. Iron Tanuki (part 2)

**A/N: Hmm... Apparently people didn't get what happened. Or then they just decided to simply wait until this chapter comes... Alright, the instructions are the same. Read this one and then read the previous one when your brains are in a new position(or whatever I wrote back then in the A/N...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32.<strong>

_The maid smirked and took a step away from the vault. "Maybe so…" She pulled her gloves off. "But you're wrong in one thing."_

"_And what's that?" Conan chuckled. "Are you giving up?"_

"_No, I am not the person to open this one. That is job of a professional." Seto's hand touched something hidden by the collar of the maid uniform and her voice changed._

"_Right, Tantei-chan?" The maid grinned just when yet another person stepped into the room._

* * *

><p>Conan took a step backwards in shock.<p>

"O-Okiya!?" He exclaimed.

"Bingo~!" The girl sang, tossing her gloves over the little detectives head. Kid, disguised as Tsukiko, caught them midair. Conan glanced at him too when he walked past the boy and to the vault and Tsukiko.

"Oh, good work Tsuki-chan…" The thief smirked after a glance on the notes. He removed an earpiece that had been hidden by the blonde hair and removed the glasses too, giving them to the girl. "I'll continue from now on."

"Good, I don't fancy doing any mistakes and getting killed by this thing." Tsukiko shrugged, taking off her head gear and letting her hair fall down. She wasn't using a wig, just some hair dye to change the color of her hair. "Be careful Kid-kun."

"Wha-… How? When?" The boy behind them was stuttering. Tsukiko held up her phone that Kid had tossed back her and took a picture of the chibi detective's astonished face.

"Oh, that face I've wanted to see for a long time." Kid grinned as he began to work with the vault. He took a better look on the notes on the door and swallowed. "Alright…"

"Yeah, it's tricky… I wonder why you wanted to set it as a test for me." Tsukiko muttered darkly. "I want my jacket intact by the way." The girl gestured the jacket Kid was wearing. Conan noted it was the same one she had worn back at Haido Central Hospital.

"You're my apprentice; of course I set up tasks and tests for you." Came the reply.

"Why the scary face?" Conan asked suddenly, noticing Kid's serious take on the task at hand. "Don't tell me you need my help?"

"No, you'd just screw it up." Tsukiko muttered dully, making sure to be out of the line of fire.

"That door behind you… There are many traces of being penetrated by something, right?" Kid stated. "That should mean if this dial is not turned correctly…"

_**Click.**_

An arrow shot out of the dial towards Conan. Tsukiko pulled the detective out of the way and the arrow jammed itself on the wood of the door.

"This will happen! Truly a pro's work!" Kid laughed cheerily but nervously while patting the door.

"I think… I should leave the explanation of the current situation until we have safely opened the door. Okay?" Tsukiko suggested from her place, leaning against the wall next to the door and examining the arrow on it.

"Hey… Don't these tiles over here look especially new?" Conan noticed, pointing the tiles right in front of the vault. "Look, here…"

"Hmm…" Kid turned another dial. Tsukiko felt like facepalming.

"Idiots…" She muttered while taking off her mask of Seto Mizuki.

A narrow panel that was hidden before opened and an axe swung down. Kid lifted Conan out of the way just in time.

"T-Truly a great safe made by the 'Master of Traps' Samizu Kichiemon…" The shrunken child stated, sweatdropping. Kid turned to glance at yet another dial that had opened. It revealed to have only a small doll with a fan. In the fan were the words 'You lose'.

"This guy is really too much." The thief muttered. "So, you should also know why I've been asked to come here? Otherwise you''d have told the police to arrest me…

"Ahem!" The blonde girl behind them coughed.

"…Tsuki-chan already."

"Yeah, because of advisor Suzuki's weird actions recently…" Conan answered. "Always taking away two plates is to use one to contain water, the other to contain food. And then, he tied those plates to his cane, and sent them into the vault through the space under of the vault! Besides, he was always talking to someone in the vault."

"Yeah!" Kid turned the last parts of the lock he'd been lock-picking while the boy had told his explanation. "All of this for him, who was accidentally locked up in the Iron Tanuki…"

A rumbling sound began from the Tanuki and at that Tsukiko finally walked forward, the initial danger being over by now. The giant door lifted open easily and Lupin the dog trotted out.

"This little guy!"

"Woof!" Lupin went to lick Conan's face and Kid took a look at the dog's scarf.

"Just like Suzuki-san said then." Tsukiko smiled. "It's in the scarf."

"Yes, the paper with the instructions to open the Iron Tanuki!" Kid examined the paper. "He has to look at this every time before opening the vault."

"This means the reason was really…" Conan began.

"Yeah, he only realized his pet dog Lupin wasn't with him after closing the door of the vault… In desperation he came to me for help. After all, who else is able to open this complex vault in such a short time…" A swish of cloak and ta da: Kaitou Kid was in his white attire again. "Besides me, Kaitou Kid. There shouldn't be anybody else!"

"Except with the way you're teaching me… One could think that you are trying to make me your successor…" Tsukiko picked her jacket off the floor where it had fallen now and put it on. "But it's impossible. I'll never be as good as you."

"Yeah, but it's fun anyways, right?" Kid flashed a grin at the girl who smiled back. He walked to the window then and pushed aside a curtain. "Looks like they've already found out that old man is the real one and are turning back."

"Say, you're really taking a risk… And putting Okiya in it too… Weren't you worried this could be a trap devised by uncle Jirokichi to catch you… And by accident Okiya too." Conan frowned.

"Aah, at first I thought it was a trap too… But after understanding the reason for asking my help I decided to help out. After all, as a fan of the 'Gentleman Thief' Lupin…" The magician climbed on the windowsill. "Seeing Lupin imprisoned in such a dark cage… It's impossible not to help, right?"

And he flew off. Next to Conan, Tsukiko leaned her elbows on the windowsill too.

"Ya want an explanation now?"

"Yes…" The detective gritted through his teeth.

"Woof!" Lupin barked.

"Don't get too friendly with me. Based on our names we're enemies." Conan deadpanned. Tsukiko chuckled.

"Okay… Let's see… It began at Poirot. You remember the mysterious letter I got back then?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah…"

"_I've got a date."_

"Well, it was from him. We planned the beginning of this about together but it was my idea that he'd come disguised as me and I'd be the maid." Tsukiko zipped up her jacket. Conan noted that she looked about the same than Kid had while disguised as her. So apparently the girl had an exit ready too. "My job was to find out details of the days between the note in the paper and this day. So I did. Missing plates and such. And I gave those details to Kid-kun and you at the same time. Handy, ain't it?"

"Yeah… And uncle Jirokichi? He believed it all?"

"Yep. This voice changer that I have in my collar has two settings. One is the Seto Mizuki voice and the other was Kaitou Kid's trademark one which I used when I was talking privately with Suzuki-san. Kid-kun had an earpiece through which he listened to the situation."

"And when Tsukiko went to the bathroom…"

"We stunned the servant guy, Akitsu."

* * *

><p><em>The man slumped on the arms of a grinning girl, well the thief with a girl's face.<em>

"_Got ya!" He sang in triumph just when his partner in crime appeared behind the corner, her arms crossed on her chest._

"_How long did you wait for him?" Tsukiko, the real one, asked._

"_Not long. The tobacco store is right behind the corner after all." Came the reply._

_A chuckle. "You surely take a look on your surroundings."_

"_So do you."_

"_True that, true that…"_

"_Alright… Let's get him to Jirokichi's room like planned." Kid took a proper hold on the unconscious man under the arm pit while Tsukiko grabbed the man's legs._

"_Guh, for a skinny guy he surely weights a lot…" The girl muttered while they walked along the corridor. Jirokichi had made sure it was empty._

"_Yeah… You doing well this far?" The thief indicated to the blonde's role as a maid._

"_Oh please. This is easy. You?" Tsukiko had a bad feeling but hoped it was just her pessimistic realism kicking in._

"_Just fine." A grin._

"_We gotta hurry. People might start wondering soon where we are…" The two of them hoisted the servant to Jirokichi's room and into the closet. Kid pulled out a Jirokichi mask under his/Tsukiko's jacket and pulled it over the man's face. The wires would be Tsukiko's job to place._

* * *

><p>"But why? Why did you do this?" Conan leaned his head on his hands in a childlike manner.<p>

"Well… Because it was fun. And your face was really worth of seeing!" The girl snickered. "Anyways, the story is like you deducted. Wrongly but that's not the point. Kid was disguised as the maid to free Lupin, the end. I'm going home now." She stepped back and eyed Conan for moment with a soft smile. "You won't sell me out, right?"

"Nah… Nothing was stolen this time… But say… was it true? Are you his apprentice?" Conan was still looking out of the window.

"Kind of. He teaches me useful tricks anyways. Like lock-picking. I rather not get locked in my room ever again." Tsukiko stated, placing her glasses on her face.

The bespectacled kid blinked.

"You are still pissed out that?"

"Well, didn't I say that it's one of those things that'll make me tick?"

"Okay then…"The shrunken teen let out a suffering sigh.

"This night was pure _magic_, don't you think? And it was _perfect_!" Tsukiko grinned before leaving the room. Conan's head snapped up.

"_Artfully you say… I think it's just pure magic. And it's perfect."_

"She… She gave me a _chance_ to figure it out. And I didn't notice her voice coming from a wrong direction." The boy buried his face to his hands.

* * *

><p>"Eeh!? That dog Lupin was trapped in the Iron Tanuki!?" Ran exclaimed on the next day when Sonoko told her the truth behind the case.<p>

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone else." The rich girl pleaded.

"However, after getting Kid's help he didn't give him anything in return." Kogoro stated behind his magazine.

"But he did, didn't he?" Tsukiko pointed out while sitting on Kogoro's desk, much to the man's displeasure. "He gave a wonderful challenge. I bet Kid would've tried it anyways eventually."

"Yeah… Although uncle said he'd thank Kid thoroughly… but 'That'll have to wait until he is handcuffed'. That's what uncle said…" Sonoko sweatdropped.

"Eh… So it's like that…" Ran smiled awkwardly.

"The rich and their joys and toys…" Tsukiko muttered. "Some people have too much free time…"

Conan gave a weird look at the girl for the choice of phrasing, probably considering about the possibility of her being the Kid again. The blonde girl caught her look from her place on the desk and stuck out her tongue at the boy playfully then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you get it now? I so hoped that someone would figured it out in the previous chapter but apparently I did write it clearly enough... *headdesk***

**Guuuh... Alright I'll reply to some reviews then now.**

**-comlbloodedPRINCESShanna24:  
>I'm glad you like it. And I hope you get now after this chapter what I meant.<br>There was a twist to the originaly plot by Tsukiko being Seto Mizuki and Kid disguising as Tsukiko. What I meant was to read the previous chapter again and see how the things Kid say can be taken different ways depending on who do you think it saying them. Or something like that. So the person who appeared in the end was actually Kid while Tsukiko said: "Right, Tantei-chan?" It's her trademark nickname to Conan after all. Kid uses "Tantei-kun".  
>Actually I'm not sure when Eisuke is coming back... I'll put Tsukiko write to him or talk in the phone with him but I don't know am I actually bringing him back. After all he is completely gone from the manga now.<strong>

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Well, I wanted people to realize a twist in the plot. (Explained above.) No, Tsuki is not professional. She just has been trining under Kaito for a long time now. (DC and its weird timelines...) It has been stated before that she has become quite good by now (unlocking and locking the front door of Jodie's apartment.) and she did manage to get out of her hospital room back then without any experiance before.<br>Well, Eitsuki is what I planned originally and I'm not going to interfere with canon pairings. But I can definitely see how there is going to be KaiTsuki-ish moments also in future while Eisuke is across the ocean. So you are free to ship them. :)  
>Yeah, I have a Devi. I guess that is a compliment...<br>Okay, good luck. :)**

**Oh, and by the way, that wasn't Kid as Tsukiko in the last scene even though Conan obviously suspected it. Kid just used very Tsuki-like expression back at Jirokichi's mansion.**


	33. Day in the life of Miyoshi Mai

**A/N: Alright, a filler-y chapter is here again. I hope you like this anyways though... This time we shall take a look on Miyoshi a bit more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33.<strong>

_**Beep beep beep beep, beep beep be-p!**_

The alarm clock was silenced with a groan and a grunt. The owner of the clock sat up, pushing the duvet of her bed aside.

"I need a new clock with a nicer sound…" Miyoshi Mai muttered, getting on her feet and walking out of her room. On the way she undid her braid she had done for the night and said a good morning to the photograph on the wall. In the photo were a young girl and a teenaged boy. It was Miyoshi herself and her cousin, Takuya who was a police officer nowadays.

"Ohayoo, Mai-chan." The brunette's mother greeted the girl in the kitchen. Miyoshi tied her hair on a side ponytail while greeting back.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, okaa-san."

The two sat at the kitchen table and began eating.

"Is otou-san…?"

"He left to work earlier today." Came the sharp reply.

"In the same time than every day." The girl muttered.

"What did you say, Mai-chan?" _Danger, danger…_

"Nothing." She ate quickly.

"How has your school been lately?" The woman asked. She had about the same hair than her daughter but it was pulled on a tight bun in her neck. She was already in a suit that was in a pristine condition despite the fact she had just made breakfast for the two of them.

"Just fine."

"No problems with anything?"

"No. Everything is fine."

"Good. We don't want anything affecting your grades after all."

"…Hai, okaa-san." Miyoshi finished her breakfast and got up to put it in the sink. "I need to hurry now thought. I'll buy my lunch from combini(convenience store) then."

The woman tutted disapprovingly. "You should wake up sooner to make your own breakfast."

"I like bento…"

"It's not proper."

"Yeah…"

"It's 'yes', not 'yeah'."

"Yes, okaa-san." Miyoshi corrected her posture slightly before hurrying out of the room and back to hers as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>The class president brushed her hair and was about to braid it again when she remembered what her class mate and only proper friend Okiya Tsukiko had told her once.<p>

"_Mai-san should have a high ponytail more often. It looks prettier."_

"Maybe so…" Miyoshi smiled faintly before pulling her long dark brown hair up and tying it on the said style. When looking at herself on the mirror, her smile widened a fraction and her eyes became brighter. "This is my face. This is my body and hair. I decide what they look like." She stated while straightening her glasses. She pulled the jacket of her school uniform on and made sure her tie was straight.

"I need to hurry."

* * *

><p>The brunette slipped from the front door without her mother spotting her and berating for such a free hair style. According to her, braids were the only acceptable style of hair at school. Otherwise the girl wouldn't be taken seriously.<p>

"Guh, they made me look like a little girl…" Miyoshi muttered, hurrying to the combini right by the tower block she lived in. On the way she greeted Yoshida Ayumi who lived in the same house and was now hurrying to meet with her friends Kojima Genta and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko with whom she'd walk to school then.

"One time I was like that too…" The teen girl sighed when going to pay her bento. "Those times are far behind though…"

* * *

><p>She walked to school alone that day. She had left in such an early time that Tsukiko didn't catch up with her. Nor did Suzuki or Mouri. But it was fine. Anything to get out of that house.<p>

"Ohayoo, Mai-san!" A cheery voice greeted Miyoshi quite soon after she had sat down at her desk and began to read one of her numerous books she always carried with her. This time it was _Arsène Lupin, gentleman-cambrioleur_. Tsukiko had recommended it to her. And speak of devil, there she was.

The brunette lifted her gaze from the book. Tsukiko was standing right next to her desk, smiling brightly even behind her glasses that hindered her eye-sight and almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ohayoo, Tsukiko-chan." Miyoshi smiled. "What makes you so happy today?"

"I don't know actually. I just woke up today and had a feeling that this is going to be a good day." The blonde shrugged and went to her seat between the window and Miyoshi's seat. Lucky girl to have a window desk.

"You always seem to find something to smile about." The brunette chuckled.

"Yea… I guess I'm sometimes quite optimistic. Sometimes I'm pessimistic realist. It depends a lot really." Tsukiko grinned. "You like the book then?" She gestured the book Miyoshi had.

"Ah, I didn't really get to read it yet."

"Oh, I'll leave you at that then." The other girl took of her glasses and started to dig through her school bag. The class president followed that for a moment before turning her gaze to the book then.

"I noticed you had a put a ponytail this time. I like it." The blonde added.

"Yes, I decided to try something a bit different."

* * *

><p>As usual, Hanajima came to bother them once again during a recess. She left soon thought when Tsukiko pointed out that the snoopy girl had forgotten her normal shoes on and not put on the shoes used indoors. Somehow she had failed to notice it until now.<p>

And as usual they tried to strike up a conversation with Maki Namida. The shy girl replied with a reserved smile while glancing around for the Snob Club and her sister. When those were nowhere to seen, the girl gradually relaxed and they had quite an enjoyable conversation.

"Nee, Mai-san, what do you want to become when you grow up?" Tsukiko asked during the second recess.

"Hmm… My parents want me to become a doctor…"

"Don't they all?" The blonde laughed and Miyoshi had to join to that. The other girl's laugh was just so bright and made everyone else happy around her.

"Yeah, I guess so… But personally… I'd like to become a mystery novelist. That's why I read all those strange books. I want to know all the needed facts as accurately as possible for my books."

"Ooh, that's just like… Umm… It had something to do with a ghost story here…" Tsukiko trailed off, trying to remember something.

"Hosaka Hideaki-senpai? I heard of it too then. I've also read those books he borrowed from the library long time ago." Miyoshi remembered the ghost story from back then. It was solved though now. But she still remembered it clearly since the girl had spotted the books beneath the desks several times at the time of the ghost story was running wild.

"I see! But what makes Mai-san want to become a mystery novelist then?"

"I enjoy solving puzzles. I also like creating them. Sometimes I call to my cousin in the Metropolitan Police Department to ask if he has anything interesting going on. I think the facts he gives me from the point of view of both the police and the culprit and offer him possible explanations then. He told me that sometimes my ideas have led to the arrest of the correct culprit."

"Really? That's great! But you don't want to become a detective then?"

"No, I couldn't do it day to day, year to year. I'd rather be like Kudou Yusaku-san who is consulted sometimes by the police. One could probably say that he is my target."

"I see." Tsukiko smiled just when Kawaoka-sensei came to the room and next class began. Miyoshi didn't pay much attention to the lesson though. Her thoughts were in the girl next to her.

Okiya Tsukiko was one strange girl in her opinion. She asked a lot and listened well, talked much but didn't actually tell anything. Miyoshi had put her best skills in the game to find out anything about the girl. This far the class president only had gotten a glimpse of the girl's personality and interests. There was also a fact she had been hospitalized before coming to their school and was living with someone she'd rather not mention. She had an older brother with whom she wasn't blood related. She had said not a single word about her parents, adoptive or not. The girl knew a lot of things. Simply knew. And also had a knack for detective work. She got really well along with the people she met, especially Edogawa Conan with whom she had been investigating the serial murder case across Japan.

And then there were her looks and behavior. Her hair color was really blonde, not natural for Japanese or Asian at all, and her eyes were greyish blue, unusual color that one too. She wore glasses even though she said she didn't need them(And that Miyoshi had found out and asked about). Her mannerisms weren't exactly Japanese either which was weird, especially considering that she most likely was in a Japanese adoptive family. She did know how to use chopsticks and was polite enough to people but sometimes it seemed like she wasn't exactly sure how polite she should be. She also had problems with writing and reading kanji even though her pronunciation was perfect and she could speak and understand spoken Japanese fluently. It was like her hand wasn't used to write the characters.

In short, Okiya Tsukiko was a mystery.

* * *

><p>"Say, are you going to meet Ishihara-san today again?" Tsukiko asked Miyoshi as they walked home.<p>

"Yes, okaa-san thinks I'm going to study in library though." The brunette nodded.

"Okay, I'll go then. See you tomorrow again!" The blonde hurried off.

* * *

><p>"Kouki-san, thanks for this evening once again." Miyoshi smiled to the young man with her.<p>

"You are welcome, Mai-chan. It was nice to spend time with you. My days off the work would be tedious otherwise."

"Oh, are you saying that you date me only to have company during your off days?"

"Wh-What? Of course not, Miyoshi-san! I truly enjoy your company and you are my everything. I love to see you both at the café and outside it." Ishihara stuttered, slipping into the old way of addressing the girl. Miyoshi chuckled.

"I was only messing up with you, Kouki-san." She laughed, making the other smile.

"I know…" He pecked the girl on the forehead before they went to their own directions. After all Ishihara couldn't be seen near Miyoshi's house. One couldn't be sure who'd see them and gossip to her parents. It wasn't about Kouki himself, it was about boys in general. The class president wasn't allowed to date because she needed to concentrate on school work. Even friends in general were under Miyoshi's mother's magnifying glass. But since there hadn't really been many of them, there had been no worries.

"I'll be in trouble is anything about my private life leaks to them…" As much as Miyoshi hated to admit it, she was financially completely dependent on her parents.

* * *

><p>The girl walked slowly through Haido Park, anticipating the moment when she'd be home. On the way she looked calmly around in the park.<p>

"The sprinklers are replaced now…" Miyoshi noted, stopping to look at them. She had been in the park back in November when Mizunashi Rena had been interviewing Domon Yasuteru. And the sprinklers had been smashed for some reason and thus created rain.

"Who was it and why?" There had been a shadow slipping from one tree to hide behind another. The girl hadn't seen it properly though. It had been a person with short hair and long coat. Probably a female or very slim male.

"And on the very next day Mizunashi Rena-san left for an extended leave. Did she get a cold from that sudden rain?" The girl leaned her chin on her hand. "But for five months… and after that a notification that she had quit. That's highly impossible."

She dug out her cell phone from her bag and chose Takuya's number.

"_Hmmh… Mai, I've told you not to call when I'm work."_ Miyoshi's cousin answered at the other end of line.

"Sorry, Takuya-nii, but this is important."

"_Important or interesting? I know you won't call at this time unless you have a hunch for a strange case."_ There was some chattering on the background. Takuya was at the department.

"You got me." The girl laughed. She could hear her cousin was also amused. He knew her too well. Out of all of her family members, Miyoshi got the best along with her cousin. "I was wondering if there have been any incidents or general chaos concerning the absence of the news anchor Mizunashi Rena in the last… April. That's when she announced leaving after being on a leave for a long time already. No one does that for real." She walked to sit on a park bench. The call would take a while.

"_Mizunashi Rena? I heard from my friend in Haido department that in Haido Central Hospital there was a television footage running about her. It said she was coming back to work soon and gave an impression she had been in some hospital. What's weird though is that the footage was shown only in that hospital. And a bit before the footage there had been three simultaneous incidents around the hospital that caused patients to flood there."_

"Oh, I remember that too… A fire, a food poisoning and a gas attack, right? It was even on the news."

"_That's right."_

"When did this all happen?"

"_Hmm… I not exactly sure. No, wait! My friend joked about all the bad happening before Friday the 13__th__ so nothing was left to happen on that day. He was wrong though as a strange car fire happened on that day in Raiha Pass. I was the one to go and check it."_

"Really? Could you tell me more? Please. This sounds really interesting."

There was a sigh but Miyoshi could tell it had no real emotion behind. _"Alright then… There had been some other cops called because of an accident in the Pass and they happened to witness the car, black Chevrolet 1500, go up in a boom. That's when me and my partner were called in. It was an obvious homicide you see. A male victim and all. It was really hard to identify him but we had a stroke of luck with us."_

"Stroke of luck?"

"_Yes, an acquaintance of the police, Jodie Saintemillion, had met the victim in a roadside diner earlier during the day and was able to provide fingerprints in her cell phone and a basic description to us."_

"Jodie Saintemillion?"

"_Yeah, I don't know how exactly she is known to the police other than getting mixed in a couple of cases… I heard Megure-keibu and Takagi talking something about an FBI-agent on a holiday with a boyfriend and getting involved with their cases but I'm not sure whom they were referring to."_

"Hmm…" That was odd. The class president decided to file that information for later use. After all Jodie Saintemillion was her previous English teacher's name. "Could you give me the description of the person in the car fire?"

"_Sure…"_

* * *

><p>Miyoshi thought hard all the information she had just got. She was standing in the middle of her room and staring at her wall full of notes and newspaper clippings. She usually covered it with a dark blue sheet from prying eyes. She was certain that her parents wouldn't approve this pastime of hers either. They already disapproved Takuya's career choice.<p>

"Mizunashi Rena disappears November 25th**(dunno which date actually)**. Soon after that Hondou Eisuke who resembles her greatly comes to our school. He disappears after the Christmas holiday. Weird things happen April 12th at Haido Central Hospital. The next day in Raiha Pass a car is blown up. The victim is already shot dead… During the weekend Nichuri TV announces Mizunashi Rena to have quit her work. April 16th Okiya Tsukiko comes to our school. Later I found out she had been in an accident so she couldn't start earlier. A couple of weeks later Hondou Eisuke comes back to our school. He is said to have been in a hospital. On the next day he isn't there anymore. He has left to the States…" Miyoshi went through her notes and jotted down simple marks on calendar pages among the clippings on the wall. "Is it just me or does this sound like too big to be a coincidence?"

The girl looked up at the timeline. She had several questions in her mind.

"Where did Tsukiko-chan say to have been hospitalized?"

"Why is Jodie-sensei still in Japan even though she told us to go back to America?"

"Why are two FBI agents getting involved with cases in Japan?"

"Is it possible that one of those agents was Jodie-sensei? If so, why was she at our school as an English teacher?"

"What the hell is going on with this case?"

"…" The girl read the description of the victim of the car fire. "Why does this sound familiar? I don't forget faces. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, Miyoshi is after something! *le gasp* By the way, I suppose that the Police still knows Jodie as Saintemillion. There has been no reason for her to tell them that her real surname is Starling. And Ran and Sonoko(plus Eisuke) are the only ones in Teitan High who got to know that Jodie was an FBI agent and even they think that she has left back to the States after being hospitalized in the end of Vermouth Arc.**

**Review replies:**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Well, is was meant that people fell for it but also that they realize the trick from the last line in the first part.<br>Uh, I do have D...oN pictures, they just have been in the same file than the rest of my anime inspired drawings. They're now in their own one.  
>What's next... Well... Red Robbery of course! XD<strong>

**-coldbloodedPRINCESShanna24:  
>You're welcome. And thanks, I do my best. :)<br>Probably not yeah, I'm not sure yet.  
>KaiTsuki... No promises. Although there was some KaiBara(ko) in my previous DC-fic so... Could be, could be not.<strong>


	34. Red robbery (part 1)

**A/N: Okay, one of my favourite cases is here now... I remember the first time when I read the chapters I was like 'what? Akai is alive?!' Back then I believed about everything I read and wasn't that familiar with all those theories and what we know to be true now. Those times are gone now. 'sniff' *wipes an imaginary tear*  
>But I'm happy to be the fan I'm now. One part of the brilliance of DC is that the fans can make all those theories themselves and solve the cases and story arcs because all the clues are there for us to find.<strong>

**But now to the chapter itself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34.<strong>

Tsukiko sneezed. She hated cold. Winter was fine but cold was horrible. Especially when her winter gear wasn't as good as back home in Finland. And the Japanese school system – or society or something – definitely tried to kill her when it forced her to wear that too short skirt during winter.

"At least I can put thick cotton tights under it so I don't need to struggle in mere knee socks…" The blonde muttered, pulling her dark blue beanie better over her ears and wrapping her ruby-colored scarf tighter around her neck. She let out a slight yawn then. Staying up plate the couple of previous night didn't do any good on her sleeping rhythm. Tsukiko still didn't get how Subaru managed with _his _irregular sleeping rhythm.

"Bloody ninja…" She rubbed her eyes a bit before placing her glasses back on her face.

"_Hmm… It's right after the New Year now… Doesn't that mean..."_ The girl looked up to see an achingly familiar person walking towards her, holding an umbrella against the slight wind and snowfall. Well, not exactly a familiar person but the face was familiar. It was a face Tsukiko hadn't seen since Haido Central Hospital because her supposed 'brother' wore that disguise of his all the time, even in her presence because one could never know when someone decided to ring a doorbell…

Tsukiko kept her gaze fixed on the ground and fumbled for her phone in her pocket. She wasn't really going to call or text to anyone but she needed to at least seem to do something to avoid looking at the scarred face of her good friend and important ally. And she didn't want to draw Bourbon's attention on herself by being associated with Akai. She couldn't know for sure how much the detective of a Raven knew about her. She didn't know if Vermouth had told him anything.

* * *

><p>So she sped her steps slightly and passed the person who had baffled so many people back in the girl's home world and spurred up several theories. Scar Akai. That's what he'd been named back then.<p>

"Did something happen!? I don't remember parking my car around here…" Tsukiko heard suddenly via a nearby side street. The voice echoed slightly in the structures of the narrow alley but allowed her to hear it clearly. She hadn't heard that voice for a while. James Black.

"Don't tell me you saw someone from the Organization?" Camel joined. Tsukiko decided not to grit her teeth.

"N-Nothing like that! I just lost my way, that's all…" Jodie replied a bit nervously. "That aside, did you get some good alcohol?"

"No… I couldn't use my card at that store, so…" Black explained.

"And I also didn't have much yen with me…" Camel added.

"Sorry, Jodie-kun, but could you pay for me first?"

"Ehhhh? I thought I was relieved of paying today, my wallet's empty!" Jodie exclaimed.

"Jodie-san!" Tsukiko stepped on the street and acted like she had just heard their voices. The three agents turned to look at her as she jogged forwards.

"Tsukiko-chan, I didn't know you were on the area today." Jodie smiled. Tsukiko had stayed the two previous nights at Subaru's so the woman could spent some time with her colleagues outside the work.

"I decided to take a walk in the snowfall. It's pretty. And nii-san wanted me out of the way while cleaning up." The girl smiled, pulling her beanie once again lower to her head. "Konnichiwa, Black-san… Camel." The latter name was said a bit icily and bitingly. "Long time no see."

"Hello, Okiya-kun. I see you are well today." Black smiled back to her. Camel in the other hand was a bit baffled how his greeting had been obviously less polite and very reluctant. But since he had a good idea why it was so, he decided not to comment. Jodie hid her smile behind her palm. The girl surely knew how to hold a grudge.

"Yes, I am. I see you are well too." A yawn made its way on Tsukiko's face again but she hid it quickly. "Sorry, I haven't slept that much lately." She lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes with her right hand. "I swear I look like a panda bear…"

"Tsukiko-chan, you should take better care of yourself." Jodie berated the girl.

"Nah, I am. You should take a look on Subaru-nii's sleeping schedule. I swear he never sleeps when normal people do…" Tsukiko shrugged. "How about yourself? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah, nothing like that…" The female agent gave out a nervous smile. "Anyways, I need to take a trip to a nearby bank. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyways."

"Okay, please wait for me at the store." Jodie told Black and Camel then, and she and Tsukiko hurried off.

* * *

><p>The whole way to the bank Jodie was deep in her thoughts.<p>

"Say, you came from right to that alley, didn't you?" The female asked suddenly.

"I made a left turn, yeah." Tsukiko nodded thoughtfully, trying to map out the route she had walked.

"You didn't see… anyone familiar did you?"

"No. At least I don't think so. Why do you ask? Did you see anyone then?" The girl tilted her head.

"I thought I saw." Jodie's gaze lingered on Tsukiko scarf and beanie for a moment before she looked forwards again. The girl glanced at her scarf too then.

"_Oh, right… Red… Akai… and this dark beanie too. Dammit, why did these have to appeal my eye so much? And mention of panda eyes too. _And _asking about seeing a ghost. I'm such an idiot…"_ Tsukiko made a mental headdesked facepalm.

* * *

><p>They got to the bank just when Haibara and professor Agasa stepped out. Tsukiko greeted them briefly but followed Jodie then. The agent stepped on the line to the ATMs and the girl took a look around. She didn't really fancy being a hostage.<p>

"Umm, Jodie-san, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be here shortly though."

"Okay…" The woman nodded but seemed to be deep in thought once again. The girl hurried in the corridor leading to the bathrooms and got around the corner just when the group of five robbers arrived.

* * *

><p>Hiding in the bathroom wasn't fun but at least she didn't need to wait for long.<p>

_**Bang!**_

The first shot was fired now. Next one came a bit later. The blonde girl sneaked out of the bathroom and found Conan peering to the main area where the hostages were giving up their cell phones. And there was a two familiar faces besides Jodie and Scar Akai.

"_Eh? Is that Miyoshi and Ishihara?"_ Tsukiko noticed, when crouching on Conan's level. She touched gently the boy's shoulder, making him jump but she shushed him quickly.

"Let's go back…" She whispered and they hurried to the men's toilet where the rest of the Shounen Tantei-dan was hiding.

"Eh, Tsukiko-oneesan was here too?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, I came here with a friend of mine who had to use the ATM." Tsukiko explained with her 'Okiya-smile'. "But now we need to hide in the case someone comes to check here too. We need to be really quiet, okay?"

"Yes." The three nodded and went to hide in the stall nearby.

"Who did you come with?" Conan asked with a low voice.

"Jodie-san."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry up! Walk quickly!"<em> Was heard from the corridor. Tsukiko and Conan slipped into the stall with the rest of the kids just when the door opened.

"Ok, call me when you finish!" The robber told Jodie who was bound with the duct tape.

"Hnn-hnn!"

"Huh?"

"Hnn-hnn!"

"Oh, right… Your arms have been tied up, so you can't move your underwear… Allow me!"

"Pervert…" Tsukiko gritted her teeth but didn't need to worry about the robber when Jodie kneed him right on the face. The man flew on the floor and the agent got rid of the tapes on her face and wrists. At that time Conan stepped out of their hiding place.

"As expected of an FBI investigation officer…" The boy stated. "You did it…"

"Why are you here!?" The woman exclaimed quietly. Tsukiko peeked out of the stall.

"When I heard the gun shot, I found these four hiding here and decided to stick around." She told, taking off her scarf and beanie and wrapping them up before putting them in her shoulder bag. "As for them… I didn't get to ask. Why are you here, guys?"

"We came here with Mitsuhiko to make a deposit, but had to take Genta to the bathroom because of his stomachache." Conan explained.

"Then, we heard a loud sound, 'bang'!" Ayumi continued.

"That's why we've been hiding in the bathroom." Mitsuhiko added.

"A-Although me stomach has already calmed down…" Genta decided to mention.

"And? How many robbers are there?" The only non-kid asked."

"Five. All of them have guns." Jodie answered.

"Sure enough, are they after the money then?" Tsukiko frowned as the three of them casted a glance on the unconscious robber.

"Yeah, they said they would pack the money in the cases they brought along… Though it's doubtful…" Jodie told. "They sorted out the ones with companions and used only the branch chief to pack the money… If so, why does everyone seem oddly concerned with the time…?"

"Uh, Jod-." Tsukiko had heard steps. Just then the agent's whole behavior changed.

"Who cares? If I can defeat one of them, nothing is impossible! I'll go for it, all by myself! The game starts here!"

"It's fine! You don't need to try…" An unfamiliar voice said behind the woman. She was hit by a Taser and slumped on the ground. The other occupants of the bathroom had already hid.

"Pfft, I was right deciding to come here…" A third robber snickered at his own brilliant idea.

"This guy…"

"Don't… There's nothing we can do… Carrying him may prove troublesome…"

"We don't have time for that! Take off his mask and jacket, then arrange him so he's sitting on the toilet! He'll appear to be a customer that was discovered hiding in the bathroom and beaten by the robbers, right?"

"But this woman knows who he is…"

"True…"

"Well, no one knows who she is or where she's from, right?"

"Yeah, she'll quickly vanish…"

"That's right!"

* * *

><p>And the robbers left. Conan opened the stall door and the kids jumped off the lid of the toilet seat they had been standing on. Tsukiko climbed down too: she had been sitting on the water tank.<p>

"What should we do? They got Jodie-sensei…" Ayumi asked in worry.

"Let's go outside and beat those guys up!" Genta suggested/ordered.

"But aren't there five of them?" Mitsuhiko pointed out while Conan checked that the way was clear for them. Tsukiko looked into the stall where the unconscious robber was seated.

"No… There are four." She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a bit short... But I wanted to cut this into two parts... the next chapter is coming on Sunday because I'm going to be away from my computer for the weekend. Oh, by the way, I'm in the DCTP Cbox now. I'll be using the name 'Tsukiko' or 'Akai Tsuki' there. The Akai-thing is a joke going on there so...**

**Review-replies:**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Boo, yourself. Fillers are important. Otherwise this'll be running from one case to another.<br>Oh, yeah. Miyoshi is starting to figure things out. In the next chapter she gets a new clue. And about Tsukiko... Well, Mai needs to ask her first. We'll see then what Tsuki will answer.  
>I'm glad you like my EiTsuki pictures. At the moment I'm a bit stuck what to do with those two though... Don't get any ideas! But I can't wait to see you drawing and attempt to convince me. :)<br>Red Robbery is this. I'm sure you recognize it now. :)**

**-xKANAN:  
>I'm glad you like this fic. Iron Tanuki was really fun to write and Mai... We'll see what'll happen. ;)<br>And yes, I'll keep it up!**

**-Akai4Ever  
>Oh yes. Sera is definitely coming in! And what'll happen... Well, you'll see. I can say that Sera and Tsuki will get along brilliantly! And Tsuki will feel guilty for calling Subaru 'niisan' in her presence...<strong>


	35. Red robbery (part 2)

**A/N: Heeey! I'm here. *grin* And now we have the conclusion of Red Robbery. *cue hype* I'm so excited over everything! I mean... Have you read the latest DC chapters? The ones not yet translated yet. 891-893. I smell a proper plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35.<strong>

Tsukiko prepared the toilet papers on the floor with the help of the kids and signaled Conan to make the phone call to another robber. Then she sneaked on her place in the toilet to wait for him. It was better if Conan was in the position by the papers with his stun gun wrist watch in the case the bad guy wouldn't slip on the papers.

"Hey, hey… You're still out cold!" The man stuttered as he saw his partner in crime still sitting on the toilet seat quietly. "Then, that call just now-!?"

"Well… Maybe he called from the land of dreams." Tsukiko leaned smugly against the stall behind the man. "But let me tell you… doing a crime never pays you anything. Just costs it all."

"G-Girl, where'd you come from!?" The man shouted just when she took off running. "H-Hey! Wait! Wait a minute!"

"_He seriously thinks I'll stop and wait for him when he is a criminal and has a gun… How thick he is? Well, thick enough to call to his girlfriend right before committing a crime of this size."_

"Wait, or else…" There was a sound of gun loading. Tsukiko rounded the corner and dodged the toilet papers on the ground. "I'll kill you!"

The man slipped and fell. Hit his head. The end.

"That was handy." Tsukiko stated as Conan checked whether or not the man was still conscious.

"W-What should we do, Conan?" Genta asked as he, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko peeked behind a corner.

"Ah… He seems to be unconscious…" The bespectacled boy observed. "Let's tie hit up with the hose from the bathroom for now."

"The toilet paper strategy was a big success!" Genta rejoiced suddenly.

"We practically used it all up!" Mitsuhiko added.

"Yeah!" Ayumi nodded. "What do we do next?"

"How about this? Let's use his cell phone to call his partners!" Conan dug out the guy's cell phone from his jeans pocket. "Before we called him, he must have called some other numbers, which may belong to one of his accomplices."

"_Or may not…"_ Tsukiko chuckled mentally while dragging the hose the kids. While Conan made the call, she used a knife she'd found in the bathroom to cut the hose to pieces of a right length. Then she began to tie the man up.

* * *

><p>Conan ended the call soon enough but after scrolling through the phone records he found out that there was no other person to call to.<p>

"Hey, Conan? What are you doing?"

"Hurry up and call!"

"That person just now said there wasn't much time left!" The kids told the boy.

"Time?" He repeated.

"Now when you mention it… Jodie did say that they were glancing at their watches constantly." Tsukiko mused aloud in her crouching position her elbow on her knee and her cheek against her hand. "And there was a bunch of other oddities in this robbery." She glanced at the boy and… bling bling! He had the answer.

"I got it…" Conan stated. "I understand now what's their plan."

"Y-You understand…?" Mitsuhiko repeated. "You understand what robbers' plan?"

"Yeah… Those robbers probably intend to disguise themselves as hostages in order to escape from the bank."

"D-Disguise…" Genta frowned.

"How?" Ayumi asked.

"You probably noticed how those robbers all looked the same, right?" Tsukiko asked. "All of them wearing similar ski masks and jackets." The kids nodded.

"The one left in the bathroom by his partners had his mask and jacket removed. Afterward, this guy who was called here also removed his as well." Conan continued. "In other words, the robbers planned to choose five people among the hostages, knock them out with the stun gun… Then, cover them with the masks, put the jackets on them, and have those hostages pose as the robbers themselves!"

"But won't they be found out immediately?" Genta asked.

"Nope, as you saw with Jodie-san, the hostages have their eyes and mouth covered and their hands tied behind their backs." Tsukiko smiled a bit.

"I see! They have no idea what the bad guys are doing if they can't see!" Ayumi realized.

"That's right… Which is why they separated of the hostages the ones with some companion and those alone who came alone. The robbers will choose five of those who came alone, dress them up, and when those people disappear, no one will say anything because they came alone and no one can prove anything." The blonde girl deadpanned while going through her bag to find anything useful. Nothing. Only one thick book that she didn't feel like sacrificing to beat up the robbers with and a metal tube in which she kept her lock-picks. Hmm…

"W-When they disappear?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"What do you mean?" Genta mumbled.

"Do you know why they forced only the branch chief to collect all the money in the bank and pack it into the cases they brought along?" Conan asked the rest of the kids.

"Isn't it because he knows the most about the bank?" Mitsuhiko guessed.

"In a small branch bank like this, you can withdraw 100 million yen right away and another 200 million yen from the ATM, totaling 300 million yen in cash. It takes quite a while for only one person to collect and pack all that cash in the cases…" The bespectacled kid explained while Tsukiko tried to compare the amounts of money to euros.

"7 euros is about 1000 yen… That makes about…" She took her phone and used the calculator in it. The numbers were a bit too big even for her. And seven was a complicated number to divide with. "710 580 euros from the withdrawals, 1 421 200 from the ATMs and altogether… about 2 131 700 euros. That's a lot still." She muttered.

"Then, why only one person?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Because the cases were never meant for storing the money." The teen girl stated while pocketing her phone. "My bet is that those cases are containing bombs."

"Bo-Bombs!?" The kids exclaimed.

"Yeah, they'll put the cases with those bombs behind the counter where the branch chief, Jodie-san and the five fake robbers are, all asleep. Then, they'll put the money that the branch chief had taken out near and let the bombs go off. The next thing we'll know is that the bombs have blown up, killed those seven and the police will be none the wiser."

"What she means, is that after the explosion the police will rush in and with all the money flying around, they'll think the explosion was from the attempt of opening the safe. And this attempt will be considered a failure in which the explosion kills the robbers, together with the branch chief and Jodie-sensei." Conan clarified.

"That's what I said." Tsukiko pouted.

"No, you didn't."

"So, the robbers didn't intend to steal the money, did they?" Genta interrupted.

"No, they may have forced the branch chief to transfer a large amount of money to a bank account online, which would then be forwarded to their own account. They intend to transfer the money from Japan to some offshore bank." The shrunken teen explained.

"Which is why the branch chief must die too in the explosion." Tsukiko added.

"Su-Such smart robbers…" Mitsuhiko stuttered.

"No, they're idiots!" Conan announced. "Even if they are able to transfer 300 million yen from here, the HQ of the foreign exchange bill center will stop any remittance over 5 million yen without certain cause as required by law. That regulation didn't exist in the past… But, with the rampant fraud and money laundering these days, it's necessary. Perhaps the plan to attack this bank was formed long ago, but it took substantial amount of time to arrange for the personnel and weapons?"

"Then, this plan has failed anyways, hasn't it?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"What idiots…" Genta added his own opinion.

"Well, not necessary idiots…" Tsukiko mused aloud. "But not sharp enough to keep up with the world. Anyways, the guns are definitely real and most likely the bombs are too. In any case, we gotta capture them. Otherwise seven innocent people will get killed and the robbers walk free and possibly try this again. I doubt it but it is a possibility anyways…"

"Capture them?"

"But how?"

"You gonna use that gun, Conan?" The kids spoke when the faux child put the gun behind the waistband of his jeans.

"No, I'm just holding onto it in case something happens…" The bespectacled boy answered. "I'm not going to fire it!"

"Okay, guys, ready to head out?" Tsukiko got up from her crouch and dusted her knees. She was straightening her glasses when the kids gave out their protest and doubt.

"We'll be safe! When that moment comes, they won't be able to notice us!" Conan assured them.

"That moment?" Ayumi repeated.

"Maybe they'll shout out, so that their hostages can hear…"

"_DAMN! WE'LL BE BLOWN UP WITH THE BANK LIKE THIS! BASTARD, GIVE ME A HAND!"_

"Yup, that's the sign." Tsukiko grinned and the five of them proceeded forward.

"Ayumi-chan, keep the elevator door open!" Conan instructed. "Genta, move the cart in front of the elevator to the counter where the hostages are gathering! Mitsuhiko, Tsukiko-neechan and I will go there first!"

"Everybody, act quick but keep calm and don't make any noise, okay?" Tsukiko asked. The kids nodded. "Good, I know you can do it." She smiled and all of them hurried to their tasks.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Conan-kun! Is it really safe…?" Mitsuhiko began and stopped when they arrived to the hall.<p>

The boys lifted the cases on the counter from where Tsukiko and Genta laid them on the cart carefully but quickly. They pushed the carts to the elevator. The door was thankfully held open by Ayumi.

"Ayumi! Get out, quick!" Conan yelled and the girl did so. Tsukiko continued with the cart onwards since she was quickest, left the cart with the cases to the elevator and got out right in time before the bombs went off.

"Phew, that was close…" Genta sighed.

"We're lucky it didn't explode immediately!" Ayumi smiled happily.

"It wasn't luck." Conan put in bluntly. "To disguise themselves as hostages, the robbers have to tape their eyes and mouths like the rest, and their hands have to be bound behind their backs. Just now, after shouting, they must've used their mouths to bind both hands together, and then walk into the midst of the hostages… After taping their eyes and mouths, they then passed both legs through their bound hands. This way, it'll look like their hands are bound behind their backs."

"Nice job being a killjoy…" Tsukiko muttered. "But you are right though… They used a timer which was set up with just enough time for them to get into tape and to the sea of hostages. And before you ask, no, a remote control wouldn't work because with bound hands they couldn't throw it away after pressing the button. If the police were to find the control by them, they'd be suspects immediately."

They were there now.

"But, how can we find the three robbers left among these people?" Ayumi whispered. "Haven't all of their eyes and mouths been covered?"

"It's very simple! If I use the robber's voice to shout to this…" Conan lifted his bowtie in front of his mouth. "All right! Everyone stand up now… Walk towards the direction of my voice!"

The hostages began to get up.

"Good, walk slowly! Don't trip on the person in front of you!"

"How do we find the culprits like this?" Mitsuhiko asked. But they just waited still while the hostages walked forward until they saw a group of three men still sitting on the floor. Conan walked to them while Tsukiko slipped around the hostages so she wouldn't be noticed by the robber who'd wake up in the toilet and come to the hall at any moment.

"It's you three, isn't it?" Conan asked the robbers. "Not obeying orders outside of the plan, you can only be the robbers themselves! All right! Let's get the tape off the bank employees first! Open the main door!" The boy told the Shounen Tanteis.

"Okay!"

"When the police come in, they'll only see the three restrained robbers here, in the corridor and the one lying in the bathroom…"

"Who's lying in the bathroom?" The robber who had been knocked out by Jodie earlier had woken up by the explosion and now caught Conan around the neck and lifted the boy in the air. "Whether it's that foreign woman, or this little brat… What is they're trying to do!?"

Tsukiko dropped her bag soundlessly on the floor and grabbed only one item from there. She sneaked closer just when the robber found the gun Conan had taken to keep with himself.

"Let the boy go!" The girl pressed the cylindrical case of her lock-picks against the neck of the robber's jumper. The diameter of the case was roughly the size of a barrel of a gun and due the thick fabric of the shirt, the man couldn't tell the difference.

"What do you think you are doing?" The bad guy hissed through his teeth.

"Even if you kill the boy, you'll die immediately after that. Let him go!" The blonde girl demanded loudly.

"Who are you!?"

"Just an annooying foreeigner…" She dragged her words in the same way than Jodie had done in the bathroom before she had been caught. "I count three… And then I won't hesitate because I hate the likes of you…"

"But the brat goes first… Down to hell…"

_**Bang!**_

The bullet whizzed right past Tsukiko and hit the robber in the shoulder. Conan got on the floor and looked up immediately. He saw that Tsukiko had only a thin metal cylinder in her hand and seemed as shocked as he was.

"That wasn't me…" She said, looking around. The hostages were running around and the two of them couldn't spot anyone. Even Tsukiko couldn't though she knew who it had been.

* * *

><p>"It seems everyone is all right!" Professor Agasa smiled to the kids when they all were gathered outside the bank.<p>

"Of course… Edogawa-kun and an FBI agent were there!" Haibara muttered.

"Not really, this time…" Conan began.

"It's thanks to the Shounen Tantei." Jodie continued while looking at the trio.

"Definitely!" Tsukiko nodded.

"Tsukiko-chan!" The blonde girl was glomped suddenly. The girl struggled to stay upright and looked up to see a head of dark brown hair on a high ponytail.

"M-Mai-san?" She stuttered.

"Thank kami-sama that you're alright! I couldn't believe my ears when I heard you talking to that robber. And then I heard the gunshot! I wasn't sure was it you or the robber and I was so scared!" The class president babbled, keeping the blonde close. "I swear I haven't been this scared since the bus-jacking!"

"Bus-jacking?" Tsukiko repeated. The other girl couldn't be talking about the case in DC volume 29… The Akai Shuichi introduction case…

"Yeah… It was a long time ago… What I gathered from the plan here… The things were almost identical!"

"Hold your horses, Mai-san…" Tsukiko interrupted. "I haven't the faintest of what you're talking about."

"It was a bus-jacking in which I was taken as a hostage among the rest of the passengers. The kids and professor were there as well as Jodie-sensei and Araide-sensei… The culprits took our cell phones, had explosives with them with a timer and made two of the passengers to dress up as them. I remember it clearly because I was sitting in the front of the bus. I saw everything so clearly. And back then I didn't have Kouki-san with me!"

"Speaking of which… Why were you here today? In this bank?"

"Well, Kouki-san was going to take me to a restaurant but wasn't sure whether or not his card would work in that one so we came to get some cash." Miyoshi shrugged. She seemed to be about to continue but her attention went to the kids talking with Jodie.

"But, we still don't quite understand…"

"Jodie-sensei, don't you teach English?"

"When did you start working with the FBI?" The kids asked the woman.

"The FBI?" Miyoshi asked aloud, eyes narrowing. Tsukiko looked at her nervously but didn't really know what to say.

"Don't tell me you're acting?"

"Genta-kun always wanted to act as Kamen Yaiba!"

"Y-Yeah, it's acting…" The woman smiled nervously. Miyoshi's gaze didn't falter from her though.

"What now? That thought-filled expression…" Haibara asked Conan then.

"I was wondering who shot the culprit with a pistol in the end…" The bespectacled boy replied. "With Jodie-sensei unconscious and Tsukiko-neechan didn't have one… Who else could have done it?" He thought aloud.

"Eh, he's gone?" Jodie's head snapped up and she began looking around frantically. "Wasn't he with the hostages?"

"Who?" Miyoshi asked. If Jodie was with the FBI… who could she be looking for?

Suddenly the girl remembered the description of the victim of the Raiha Pass car fire. Because she didn't forget faces… She remembered clearly the face of the man who had changed into the outfit of one of the bus-jackers while the other one had been doctor Araide. The man had sat on the floor right next to Miyoshi's seat. In the hearing the man had said his name was Akai Shuichi.

"_Jodie-sensei knows him. She should surely recognize him from back then. Instead, according to Takuya-nii, she had told Takagi-keiji that the man in the car fire was just someone who she had met in the roadside café. Why do that? Unless…"_ Miyoshi had crossed her arms and was deep in thought. She lifted her head to look at the woman's interaction with two foreign men. _"She actually knew the man but couldn't say it to the police because of her line of work. The FBI. The man was also an agent but since they have no jurisdiction here… Something happened at Haido Central Hospital in which the FBI was involved and then the man, Akai Shuichi, was killed in Raiha Pass. But why would the FBI be here in Japan? And the fingerprints from the phone… Very uncertain method: they could belong to anyone."_

"Who were you looking for just now?" Black asked Jodie.

"Th-That is…" The woman stuttered before changing her mind. "No, it's nothing… Forget that I mentioned anything…" And she walked away. Tsukiko watched after her.

"I probably should go too…" The girl said a bit uncertainly.

"Why?" Miyoshi tilted her head.

"I…"

"You said once that you don't live with your brother and asked me not to tell anyone that you are adopted. You said it was complicated and didn't want any troubles." The class president interrupted. "Has it something to do with the fact that you are living with an FBI agent who happens to be my previous English teacher?"

"Yeah… Kinda…" Tsukiko ran a hand through her hair a bit embarrassedly. She gave a sideways glance towards the remaining agents at the place.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell. I also have things I rather not talk about. Especially my cases."

"Cases?"

"Yes, like I said before: I solve different sort of cases on my free time…" Miyoshi watched at Jodie's retreating back. "But when they are unfinished… I don't like talking about them."

"I see…"

"Mai-chan…" Ishihara hurried to the brunette. "The police says we can go now."

"Okay, let's go then Kouki-san." Mai smiled to her boyfriend. "See you at school, Tsukiko-chan!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Tsukiko waved to the other girl who left with the young man with her. She let out a sigh. Once again. Once again Miyoshi had figured something out. But she didn't know how much the most intelligent girl of their class actually knew.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jodie-sensei confirmed the fingerprints and is now looking for someone… Who could it be? A ghost of Akai Shuichi? Grief-stricken people usually see ghosts of their loved ones everywhere… Wait a bit…"<em> The girl remembered suddenly the scene Jodie had caused in the beginning of the robbery.

"_Are you Shuu?"_ The woman had asked the man sitting next to her. And the man had definitely been solid for everyone to see. And he had looked exactly like the man from the bus-jacking.

"_There is no way he could've survived the car fire… Unless… Either the prints were confirmed wrong, either by being from a wrong person and a wrong person in the car. That scenario would need a huge mistake or a faked death. In the case of faked death it needs at least two helpers. Or then the person here was a wrong one. Either someone who greatly resembles_

_ this Akai guy or then someone is going around while wearing his face. Probably latter because it would be too big of a coincidence for Jodie to meet them… But why would anyone do that?"_

"What's wrong Mai-chan?" Ishihara asked the girl. "You seem thoughtful."

"Ah, it's nothing, Kouki-san. I'm just thinking about a case of mine. I'm missing a lot of data at the moment."

"You should take a break from those cases of yours. They will wear you out eventually."

"But Kouki-san… I'm not thinking about them all the time."

"_Something huge is going on. The FBI is involved. And somehow so is Okiya Tsukiko."_ Miyoshi looked behind herself where she saw Tsukiko hurrying after Jodie and taking the woman's hand then into her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yesh! It's done! And before anyone of you asks about the sprinklers that Miyoshi remembered earlier, I haven't forgotten them. Mai just didn't think about them at that moment. They'll come up again eventually.**

**Review replies:**

**-Shuichi Akai:  
>The Organization and FBI's battle? You need to specify your question a bit. I'm not exactly sure what battle you're talking about. If it's the red t-shirts case, yes, it's coming.<br>Thank you. I'm glad you like this. :)**

**-DDmasters:  
>Thank you.<br>Sera will take some time but I can't wait for it either!**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>You know... I've also been thinking about it. Why it is named the Red Robbery... Maybe it's something about Bourbon taking Akai's face to wear...<br>No, I didn't. That's why answered the way I did. ;)  
>Don't worry about it. I'm curious to know what sort of picture you'd draw. I also took a long time before I managed to draw decent-looking male characters.<br>Yep, Red Moon. And I've been thinking that I'd use that name in this fic too. After all Red Moon is a synonym for fullmoon. ;)**

**-Hikari:  
>Thank you. I'm happy to have new readers and glad that you like this. :)<br>The chapter is here! Great to hear yiou liked the plot twist. Did you get it already in the first part or did you need to read the beginning of the second one?  
>About Tsukiko's knowledge... If we measure it from the moment I began this fic ti would be sometime after Sera's appearance... I need to get the exact number from somewhere. But she'll get a 'refill' soon enough to the 900th chapter. Well I hope that chapter is out by the time I'm writing the refill...<strong>

**Okay, the next chapter comes sooner or later. I'm starting to work with it now. It's the Red Wall by the way. ;D**


	36. Red Wall (Introduction)

**A/N: Hey, sorry this has taken such a long time but I've been completely dead after work lately. And I wasn't in town last weekend. But thank you anyways for the replies and favourites and subscribings. I'm happy.**

**Now, here is the Red Wall case. I thought about making this a two parter but after getting to the end of the first chapter of manga I noticed this was this long already and decided to make this a three parter. Now when I look at it, it sounds good. I can better cut the remaining story into two parts now. (And I can already publish this for you to read. I'm going out of town today and I'll be back on Monday. Easter Hols, folks.)**

**But enough of it now. I let you to read this chapter now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36.<strong>

Tsukiko frowned at the message she had just received from Miyoshi. The message had a video clip about three youngsters breaking into a large mansion like house in order to light it on fire. According to them it's 'to test how fast the firemen would arrive in the middle of forest'. Idiocy in Miyoshi's opinion and Tsukiko had to agree. The video had been put on the class posting list last week by Morimura whose relative from somewhere else than Tokyo was one of the guys in the video.

"That mansion looks familiar…" The blonde mumbled while watching the video. Miyoshi had stated the video was a fake one and the boys had exaggerated their reactions in the last room before running out of the house.

The camera was led through the front doors which were open for some reason to a large area in the middle of the house. It was empty. Only the stairs led to the next floor and ripped up colored papers where stuck on the doors surrounding the area.

"That place looks disturbingly familiar…"

The trio run the stairs up and peeked to every room in the second floor. Then they came to the door which was blocked by a cart full of boxes. Two of them, Tsukiko noted they were using gloves to they wouldn't leave prints and then get arrested for the arson they planned.

"God, this is not the Red Wall house!" The girl almost toppled off the bed when she came to that realization. The camera was past the cart now and the door was being opened… The three guys with the camera were silent when they met the sight. The body of Akashi Shuusaku sitting on the white chair and the red wall in front of him. Then they began to scream and ran out. They only closed the doors and pushed the cart on its place before hurrying to their cars and driving away. What Tsukiko understood from their panicked words was that they would not put the video on the internet.

"Well, some common sense they have then… But why to send this to Morimura then?" The blonde sighed and got up from her bed, putting her bag on it. She should go and return a couple of books to the Kudou library that had become about the main source of her reading.

"But it would be nice to get there anyways… Without the body there. This was one of my favourite cases after all. Hmm…"

* * *

><p>On the way to the 2nd district of Beika Town, Tsukiko typed up a message to Conan.<p>

_- I got an interesting video and I don't think it's fake despite what Mai-san says.  
>I'd like to investigate it but all I know is that this place is somewhere else than Tokyo.<br>I'm no good at recognizing different dialects so could you please help me? If you want to  
>you can also come with me to investigate this. We were such a good team last time, right?<br>Reply soon, okay? I really want to get out of Tokyo and investigate this case I've named  
>the Red Wall case. I'll send you the video if you're interested, Tantei-chan.<em>

_Tsukiko_

"And send."

* * *

><p>Inspector Yamato Kansuke and detective Uehara Yui had just introduced the case they had been working on with for a while to the residents of Detective Agency Mouri when Conan's cellphone beeped. The boy took it out in puzzlement and opened the mail he had got. When he read the message, he almost dropped the phone. Okiya had a video about the Red Wall.<p>

"Yamato-keibu… How many people are known to have visited the crime scene?" The boy asked.

"Apart from officers no one. At least not to our knowledge…" Yamato answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Tsukiko-neechan has a video about something she calls the Red Wall case… She says it's outside Tokyo but doesn't know anything else." Conan showed the message to the two police officers.

"Do you think it could be…?" Yui began.

"It can be anything. Would you call her, kid?" Yamato gave the phone back. "And put a speaker on."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Utsumuku sono senaka ni… Itai ame wa tsukisasaru… Inoru omoide mite ita…"<em>

"That was quick…" Tsukiko mused closing the door of the Kudou mansion behind her. She had only dropped the books on the coffee table of the library and left then. No need to linger any longer when Subaru was half-asleep anyways. (She got in through back door which she lock-picked open. No need to tell Conan. She didn't do it anyways that often. Only when she knew that Subaru was finally resting properly and didn't want to disturb him.)

"Moshi, moshi, Tsukiko speaking…"

"_Ah, Tsukiko-neechan, it's Conan."_

"I can hear that." This was weird. Why would the boy call her 'neechan' in the phone? Unless there was people around. People who listened the conversation.

"_I just wanted to ask where you got the video. The one you want me to check out."_

"It has been going around our class during this week. One guy of our class, Morimura, got it from his cousin or something who lives somewhere… somewhere. Many people didn't pay any specific attention on the vid though and even Mai-san says it's a fake. Too exaggerated reactions or something like that. But I'm curious though and it's quite a good excuse to get out of Tokyo, what do you think?" Tsukiko turned around a street corner and began walking towards the Detective Agency. She had a feeling what day in the DC timeline was in question now.

"_Well… Maybe… Could you send me the video?"_

"Possibly. Would you be interested then? I can't really say anything about the dialect the guys on the video were talking with. I only know that the video was taken about ten days ago."

"_Two days before the body was found."_ Was heard on the background. Tsukiko frowned as she arrived to the end of the street along which the detective agency was. Yep, there was the car of Uehara Yui.

"Say, tantei-chan…" She picked up a small pebble and hurried in front of the house. "I'm not in a speaker phone, am I?"

"_No… Why do you ask?"_

"Because you're a bad liar." She threw the pebble in one of the middle window panes of the agency.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tink.<strong>_

Everyone in the detective agency turned to look at the window behind Kogoro. There was a small mark of something hitting the glass. Ran went to open the window.

"T-Tsukiko-chan!" The long-haired girl exclaimed.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, ya know!" Tsukiko shouted back, her arms crossed on her chest but an amused smile on her face. Inspector Yamato limped to the window.

"It's rude to butt into other's investigations." He remarked.

"But I haven't done it yet! And if you invite me, it won't be butting in. Someone else will gladly do it for me." The girl grinned. "So… Am I guessing that the location of the Red Wall is in Nagano then?"

* * *

><p>The car ride was long and the end of it was a bit bumpy since they took a shortcut through a forest. On the way there Tsukiko showed the video she had received to Inspector Yamato who confirmed it was the place they were going to.<p>

"We need to find these brats to make sure they didn't decide after all to spread this around. And make sure they aren't related to this…" He muttered in irritation. He seemed to be on a bad mood and Kogoro's complaining about the road didn't improve it.

"Well… Isn't it about time you tell us about the bloody red wall hint?" Conan asked. "Tsukiko-neechan didn't even show me the video."

"Could it be that the wall that was dyed deeo red with human blood is somewhere in the forest?" Ran panicked.

"No, no! Actually the blood smearing that Kan-chan talked about was…" Uehara was about to calm the girl but Yamato got ahead of her.

"Hey, don't go that far…" The man said. "We don't want preconceptions interfering with your deductions."

"So you let them be in the dark with your dramatics?" Tsukiko scoffed in amusement.

"Well, it's why we drove to Tokyo to bring you guys here and let you have a look at the scene yourself." The inspector seemed to ignore the fact that Tsukiko hadn't been originally invited. "Moreover…" He added to Uehara. "I'm higher-ranked that you. Stop calling me 'Kan-chan'."

"Yes, yes, Yamato Kansuke-keibu!"

Tsukiko muffled her laughter into her sleeve.

"At any rate, can you at least priviledge us with exactly where we're headed?" Kogoro asked.

"To an old house built inside this forest. Its name was 'The Mansion of Hope'." Uehara told.

"'The Mansion of Hope'… What a charming name!" Ran smiled a bit nervously.

"Charming name yes. But considering that we're headed there I can only guess that this 'wall of blood' is there…" Tsukiko muttered.

"Yes, it was only called that until three years ago." Yamato continued the story. "Three years ago, the miserable-looking dead body of a woman was found in the warehouse of that mansion. Since then that locals haven't called it 'Hope'… They've been referring to it as 'The Mansion of Death'."

* * *

><p>It was already dark when they arrived to the old mansion. Tsukiko looked up at it. Yep, it was the same than in the video…<p>

"It's become a bit old but it's a splendid house. Originally, it was a vacation house for the rich…" The inspector explained to Ran and Kogoro. Meanwhile Conan talked to Uehara.

"Yamato-keibu seeking help from Kogoro-ojisan, it's not like him…" The boy whispered.

"Ah, that's because the person that he really doesn't want to lose to is also participating in the investigation of this case!" Yui answered with a wink.

"Then, that person is a police officer as well?"

"Yeah! But we're officers with the Nagano Prefecture Police Headquaters, while he's an officer of this area's jurisdiction station."

"But, isn't it true that local policemen don't work with those from the headquarters?"

"To be honest, that person was Kan-chan's classmate since elementary school, and it seems like they competed with each other in whatever they did. Although he graduated from the Law Department of Touto University with a top grade, he didn't take the career test and went into the prefectural police… However, for some reason, he decided to work in the jurisdiction station…"

"Decided… or demoted?" Tsukiko thought aloud near them, not taking her eyes off the mansion in front of her.

"Eh?" Yui looked up at the girl.

"If those two were competing in everything possible and he – despite graduating with top grades from the most prestigious universities in Japan – decided to become a police officer just like Yamato-keibu… One would think his relocation to the jurisdiction station wasn't by his own choice. Unless he did something against orders when he had a chance not to and that caused the situation now." The girl stated simply. "And what I caught from the conversations earlier, you were away for a while, right, Uehara-keiji? A lot of things can happen during that time." She shrugged.

"So, they were colleagues at the same Nagano Police HQ?" Conan confirmed.

"That's right! I guess it was because of Kan-chan's strategist-like name…" Uehara nodded.

"Hey, Uehara!" Yamato called from the stairs. "Let's go inside!"

Tsukiko went to follow the man while Yui continued discussing with Conan a moment longer. Nothing on the man's face indicated whether or not he had heard the girl's 'deductions'. But she guessed it didn't really matter. At least not yet.

* * *

><p>They went inside and inspector Yamato climbed the stairs leading to the second floor half-way up from where he explained the situation while the rest of them stayed in the first floor. It was actually quite lengthy explanation from the situation originally to the time when the locals began to call the house The Mansion of Death. Their group wasn't shown the photos of the previous residents of the house, telling only their names and occupations. Not a word of who had died and which two were married.<p>

"Umm… I just noticed something…" Ran said uncertainly. Tsukiko looked up from the photos which Kogoro was still observing.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"There are marks of unglued colored paper on the door…"

"You're right, this door has similar marks…" Kogoro noticed.

"Aah, perhaps they are…" Uehara began.

"They're for color classification, right?" Conan asked. "I guess they stuck colored paper on the doors to their rooms to make signs. Since all the names of those six people have colors!"

"Ah, like nick-names!" Tsukiko snapped her fingers. She remembered when she had read the manga chapters how she had realized it even before Conan. And guessed that the murderer was Midorikawa only because green was the complementary color of red. The clue in the chairs had confused her then.

"Idiots! Their names are printed on the photos, and no one has a name with the kanji of color…" Kogoro rifled through the photos.

"Dummy, it's the pronunciation! Even I got it and I suck at kanji-writing." The blonde girl huffed.

"You do?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, why to use kanji when you have _two_ other perfectly working writing systems. Heck, the westerns work with one and they do just fine. Nothing too complicated." The girl failed to notice Conan's narrowing eyes and then a smirk on his face. They were wiped away soon though when he also pointed out to the 'famous detective' how it was the sound, not the kanji that made the nick-names. Ran got it immediately and Yamato agreed with the observation.

"They used colors to distinguish not only the room, but also themselves. Look!" He lifted up a calendar page which had a color-kanji on each day. "This cooking duty rotation table we found in the store room. What's written on it are not their names but colors. They might even call each other by color…"

* * *

><p>They all walked the stairs up to the next floor and to the door of the atelier of Akashi Shuusaku. All that time Inspector Yamato explained the circumstances of the death. Outwards opening door, cart full of books…<p>

"Then, that room is…" Kogoro began while stepping past the cart.

"Yeah, when we arrived he was really thin, and had died of hunger." Yamato opened the door. "In this disgusting room with the Red Wall."

Ran and Kogoro panicked immediately when they saw the room but Tsukiko kept her cool with Conan. The detective duo stepped into the room. The boy walked immediately to the spray paint bottle on the floor while the blonde girl stepped closer to the wall.

"It's paint." Conan stated, calming Ran down. "Look, the spray can lying on the floor, the nozzle has the same red color paint as on the wall."

"Stench of paint… The room is obviously ventilated properly by now but it was a closed space for a long time so some of the smell is still lingering…" Tsukiko remarked after sniffing the wall a bit.

"But what are these? These black and white chairs…" Kogoro asked when he and Ran finally dared to step into the room. "Looks like they've been painted and nailed to the floor on purpose."

"The body was upright on the white chair." Yui told them.

"C-Could it be a message left by the culprit?" Ran asked.

"No, it isn't. Because in this room a listening device was installed." Yamato told the girl.

"And the culprit would've taken the spray bottle and disposed it somewhere else." Tsukiko added while looking at the painting tools on the table by the white wall.

"I… I see… The culprit eavesdropped on this room, and determined the condition of the person inside through the sounds… After the sounds stopped, if the culprit came to this room to check if that man really died he'd have retrieved the bug. But since the bug is still here…" The not-sleeping detective thought aloud.

"Yeah, only the victim was locked in here… The culprit never entered. That is to say, the red wall, and the black and white chairs are really a dying message left by the victim." All occupants of the room turned to look at the wall at the Inspector's words. The limping man asked then Kogoro's opinion of the case and predictably the dozing smoker guessed Akashi Shuusaku.

"Wrong!" Tsukiko butted in, making the adults look at her. "He was the victim. And no, I'm not saying it because of the video." She added when Inspector Yamato was about to mention the clip. "I'm saying it because of the obvious facts in this room and otherwise. This Akashi-san was an artist. This is his atelier… or workspace. Then, there is a signature in the right bottom corner of the red paint. He signed this dying message as his own piece of art. Besides… isn't 'Red' a bit too straightforward. It even ignores the painted chairs."

"She is right. The shriveled-up person in this room was that Akashi Shuusaku." Yamato agreed.

* * *

><p>"However, she passed away three years ago in the storeroom of this house." Uehara was telling about the fate of Kobashi Aoi.<p>

"Don't tell me she was also murdered!?" Ran panicked.

"No, her heart had always been rather weak. She was searching for something in the storeroom when she had and attack, and well… Her husband Shuusaku-san was completing his work in this room. It was already half a day later when he noticed his wife had collapsed."

"No way…"

Kogoro threw in another wild guess which truly irritated Yamato then.

"Steps in the stairs." The blonde stated just when…

"Trying to meet a worthy man in the wrong way… is as bad as closing the door on an invited guest." A new male voice stated from the doorway. Inspector Morofushi Taka'aki had taken the stage now. "I see… When it comes to dealing with a famous detective, you brought him here yourself instead of just calling… Not bad… However, your attitude towards Mouri-tantei right now is exceedingly impertent. Friends of ancient times would've been ashamed of you, Kansuke-kun…"

"Why are you here?" Yamato fumed. "This is none of your concern!"

"No no, this is under the jurisdiction of my Arano-sho department… How could I shirk my duty?"

"Yep, someone else will definitely do the butting in for me… At least when one takes Yamato-keibu's point of view." Tsukiko grinned to herself. Yui glanced at her, remembering the girl's words before they had left Tokyo. Behind them Kogoro and Ran discussed about the proverb Morofushi had said when stepping into the room.

"I've heard it a bit differently… 'If the prophet does not come to the mountain, the mountain will come to the prophet'." Tsukiko smiled. "The meaning is about the same right? At least it fits to how mister… rival elaborated the meaning of his words. I like that proverb. Unfortunately it's very religion coated. One can't really use it without people looking at your way." She shrugged before stepping closer to the two inspectors.

"…That sealed window was broken from the inside… The drawing tools like the brushes and paints were all thrown out from there. The only one left in this room was this red spray can…" Morofushi talked. "Also, the victim bit his own finger… and used his blood to sign his name at the edge of the wall. Based on these clues, I'd like to hear the opinion of a famous detective… Of course, that would be done in front of me… At any rate, when the body was found, a number of drawing tools were scattered outside… I've always felt suspicious of that…"

"Isn't is obvious? They were thrown out by the victim in the case the murderer would come back and try to mess up with the dying message…" Tsukiko muttered, sitting down on the black chair. She looked at the white wall and had to squeeze her eyes shut immediately. "Guh…"

"Tsukiko-neechan, are you alright?" Conan asked next to her. The girl took of her glasses and pressed the fingers of her right hand on her eyelids.

"Fine… My eyes just hurt from staring that red wall for such a long time…"

"Even if we're colleagues, if you continue to treat me with contempt…" The conversation was still ongoing.

"Ah, I know, I KNOW! I won't appear beside you before you draw your last breath! KOUMEI!"

"Ko-Koumei!?" Conan, Kogoro and Ran asked simultaneously. Tsukiko chuckled into her fist.

"Ah, I forgot just now, how impolite of me… My surname is Morofushi and my name is Taka'aki… It can also be pronounced as Koumei…" The 'intruding' inspector introduced himself. "In the future… Please look after me."

Tsukiko could just see Conan sweatdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I probably should explain a few references in this chapter.**

**-The Italics in the beginning of the story: Yes, they are Tsukiko's ring tone. and Yes, it's still the theme from the movies.  
>-Solving the case: yes, it happened. I guessed the murderer correctly.<br>-Mountain-proverb: it's how the line was translated to the Finnish edition of DC(Salapoliisi Conan). It had the mountain thing. When I was writing this I checked the English translation I noticed how everything I got referenced to Islam... *facepalm* Why?**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**-Shuichi Akai:  
>Oh, I see. Sorry, no. I'll follow the Plot as much as possible. But Tsukiko won't stay passive to everything too long though... You'll see in some chapters. ;)<br>Thanks.**

**-Hikari:  
>Yes, a refill. I couldn't come up with a better name.<br>It's alright. I guess everyone else did so too.  
>Yes, they're both smart. Mai even more than Tsukiko. Tsuki's smartness comes more in how she puts her words to make it sound like she deducted things when she actually knew everything beforehand. Or then I'm being modest... :)<br>Tsuki kicks ass. and soon maybe more when she has bugged Subaru to teach her a bit more hand to hand combat. Happens behind the scenes though.  
>The next chapter is here!<strong>

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Some of them are clever though. Like the CDEFG-murderer(vol46). Or the fifth soulghost/dead guy(vol48 where the twins were the murderers). Moonlight sonata case was good too.  
>Mai has solved all kind of cases. Takuya would be in trouble without her. XD I like to think that Mai is smarter than Shinichi at that age(okay, one year age difference but who cares...). She just doesn't go around bragging with it. She keeps away from the papers and solves things when they interest her. And pretty much she can solve them by getting the basic description of the situation and circumstances. I'm reminded of Nero Wolfe or Mycroft Holmes.(hehe, Shinichi is Sherlock and Mai is Mycroft. Their names even match!)<br>Tsuki is far from tsundere. I think that character type is overused anyways. Draw fluff then. I wanna see!  
>It's alright. :D Uhh... Red Robbery is 677-679.<strong>

**-Hanako875:  
>I was just working with this last editing when your review came to my e-mail. Thank you. BTW you're my 100th reviewer. Congrats!<br>Yes, she has to watch her back. :)**


	37. Red Wall (Deduction)

**A/N: I worked really hard to write this one up. And I did it in only two days! Yey! But you'll get a cliffhanger anyways. :D**

**Tsukiko seems to have deathwish...**

**by the way, some of you probably noticed that int he last chapter there is some lines missing from Uehara. I put a pagebreak there so it doesn't look so weird. I swear I wrote them back then though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37.<strong>

When inspector Yamato once again asked Kogoro's opinion about the odd crime scene, Tsukiko got up from the black chair and walked to the farthest corner of the room. There she dug out a small sketchbook she kept all the time in her bag nowadays, and a regular propelling pencil: Pilot Super Grip 0.5, green. She began sketching the room from there. First appeared the rough outlines indicating the floor and walls. Then the door to the corridor and the pair of chairs in the middle of the room. Next was the supply table with empty canvases behind it and finally the red paint on the wall pictured on the right. The spray bottle was drawn into the picture too and at the Tsukiko frowned.

"Isn't it weird?" She thought aloud quietly. "That the spray bottle is lying on the floor… Shouldn't it be next to the victim's chair since he used it?"

"Ah le le… What are you doing Tsukiko-neechan?" Conan hung on the girl's left arm that was holding the sketch book, like he had done when Kogoro had gotten the photos about the previous inhabitants of the house. But since the blonde didn't have strength to hold the boy up, she was dragged towards the floor.

"Tantei-chan… Don't do that please…" Tsukiko muttered when she was kneeling next to the boy.

"But I wanted to see what you wrote!" A childish whine.

"I didn't write anything. I drew." The girl showed the drawing of the crime scene. "Because some things you can see when you think like the one setting up them. In this case like an artist."

"An artist? Are you one then?" Conan had somewhat smug expression on his face. Like he was trying to belittle the girl.

"Of course I am!" The blonde huffed, puffing her cheeks proudly. "Even Mai-san says so."

"Miyoshi-neechan?"

"Yes. Since our class is full of stereotypes and Sawamura doesn't qualify as an artist, I get the title. Others agree to that, even the ones in art club for some reason…"

"Sawamura?" The boy frowned.

"She draws doujinshi about everyone in our class." Tsukiko grimaced. "This far I have been spared. Probably thanks to Mai-san… But go now and think like an artist." The girl shooed the kid towards the adults, slapping his back gently on the way.

* * *

><p>"Red… White… and Black…" Conan said aloud to the two inspectors and the rest of the adults. "Maybe he wanted to use those three colors to tell us something? Because the other colors were thrown out of the window… Tsukiko-neechan says that they were thrown out so the culprit wouldn't mess the dying message. So all the colors must mean something!"<p>

"Oh… Who's this young boy?" Morofushi asked Yamato.

"He's staying at Sleeping Kogoro's detective office… His name is Edogawa Conan." Came the explanation.

"Edogawa Conan…"

"Also…" Conan slipped to the corridor. "The cart that was stacked with boxes full of books and blocking the door… Who do they belong to?"

"They were Aoi-san's." Uehara answered. "We mentioned her earlier: the wife of Akashi Shuusaku-san, who was the man that died in starvation in this room. Three years ago, she died of natural causes in the storage room… Maiden name: Kobashi Aoi-san. These books were taken from the shelves in her room and put in these boxes. Given that she was formerly a novelist, she had a lot of books…"

"Then, could it be that a relative of Aoi-san hated Shuusaku-san because of her death and killed him?" The boy asked. "When Aoi-san had a heart attack in the storeroom, Shuusaku-san was drawing and only found out half a day later!"

"But, Aoi-san was an only child and since her parents died young…"

"Then, aren't the four men who used to live with these two suspicious?"

"Eh? Why?" Ran asked.

"Because who else would know that Aoi-san's room would have that many books? Enough to block a door. Who else would know that these door open only outwards and even consider using those books to block the door?" Tsukiko stated behind everyone else her back turned to them while sketching the room from another angle(from the door so she'd get the broken window too).

"In the other words, the culprit might be the actor, Midorikawa Naoki-san… The fashion designer, Yamabuki Shouji-san… The CG designer, Momose Takuto-san… or the musician, Naoki Shirou-san. It must be one of them…" Conan thought aloud, not even noticing the looks he was getting from the adults. When he did though… "Isn't it right, Kogoro-ojisan?"

"Ah… Yeah…" The man stuttered when he couldn't do anything else than confirm the brilliant deduction that made sense to everyone.

"I see… Up to now, it's been the same as ours… The reason you didn't tell us is because you think that this level is easily done, right?" Morofushi smiled.

"Y-Yeah, well…"

Yamato's cell phone rang. Tsukiko lifted her gaze up from the sketchbook and looked into the direction of the man curiously. She was keen to know whether or not the three wannabe arsonists had contaminated the scene or not. According to yelling in the phone and afterwards they hadn't.

"Well, I hope you aren't being too hard on him, since he's only just recently made detective." Morofushi stated calmly. "Maybe he was just surprised to see a body for the first time, and ended up touching some items from the scene…"

"Then, you and the novice detective found the body?" Kogoro asked.

"Yeah, after finishing another case, I came here and asked him to stop in front of the house… Because I wanted to bring some flowers to the storage room…"

"F-Flowers?"

"Ah, forgot to mention that Yamato-keibu and Morofushi-keibu were classmates of the one who died here three years ago, Aoi-san…" Uehara told them. So Morofushi explained how he had found the body and mentioned the victim's prints on the art tools outside of the broken window.

"Well… Doesn't that make Morofushi-keibu on the suspect list then?" Tsukiko smirked, flipping a page of her book and starting to draw the remaining items on the supply table. "Although I don't get how the dying message could indicate to him. Or why the prints would be on the spray paint bottle but not on the listening device while the victim's prints are completely missing from both."

"Eh?" The people in the room exclaimed apart from the two inspectors.

"But assumptions are too early to make yet. Right?" The girl grinned over her shoulder. The sketch book was closed with a snap: there wasn't much to draw on the table.

"In any case, the ones on the art tools are from Akashi Shuusaku-san but the ones on the doorknob and spray paint can belong to you and your subordinate." Yamato had turned to address 'Koumei' once again.

"It's like the 'bamboo shoots in the snow'. How very interesting…" Koumei smiled. And once again Kogoro was baffled by a proverb. Ran explained it and made the sleeping detective question the rarity of the situation.

"Don't you understand? The victim was locked in this room, right? Normally when you want to leave, you would grab the doorknob, wouldn't you?" Yamato explained. "Painting a wall red with spray-paint should also leave the victim's fingerprints. The culprit didn't return to this room either."

"And since the victim's fingerprints are not there, then there must be a reason why he erased them… Or maybe…" Morofushi began but changed what he was about to say. "At any rate, it's best if we go see those four people. We need to get something out of them."

"Hmph! If you want to see them, then go by yourself. In my place how about you take that brat and the girl with you. Now that I finally have sleeping Kogoro here, I need to use his intellect to solve this case. Kids shouldn't hear these kinds of things…"

"Can I come with you, Yamato-keibu?" Tsukiko asked. "I suppose we need to get the video I have in my phone to be analyzed. And I can listen to music while you and Mouri-tantei discuss."

"Sure… And after seeing those four people, bring the brat and girl back to my house and report the results. You wouldn't get a reaction anyway."

* * *

><p>"So?" Kogoro began. "You wanted to discuss the case with me…"<p>

As a reply the detective got only snoring. Tsukiko stifled her laughter and continued drawing, this time the people she had met during the day, while listening to music from her cell phone.

"The case must have tired him a lot…" She smiled. "Not only because of its strangeness but also the silent competition going on in the investigation."

"You are right." Uehara smiled back via the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you told them their fingerprints were found on the doorknob and watched their reactions…" Yamato asked Morofushi when they all were gathered in front of his house. "Any results?"<p>

"T-There was! There was some strange!" Ran told. "He was very nervous and said he never heard of it, and then said he might've touched some drawing tools when he went there before!"

"W-Who was it?" Kogoro asked.

"It's Naoki Shirou-san!" Conan said.

"Say… He was also acting a little strangely when we asked him questions before…" Uehara remembered.

"Yeah… Although we have our eyes on him… But, we have no proof…" Yamato stated. "It's already late. Let's rest tonight, and get a few officers with us to question him tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>The rest of the occupants of the house had already gone to sleep. Tsukiko opened carefully the door of the room she and Ran shared and peeked on the corridor. No one was out there anymore. The girl glanced behind her. Ran was deep asleep.<p>

"Okiya, what is it?"

The blonde almost jumped when she heard the quiet voice. When she got her heart to calm down, she looked at the speaker.

"Kudo… Don't do that."

"Why are you awake?" Conan asked.

"Why are you?" Tsukiko asked back.

"Looking for you."

"Same. Let's go somewhere else to talk. I want to hear all the details of the interviews." After all she had forgotten the exact details a long time ago.

* * *

><p>The two sat by a low coffee tabledining table in the living room and slipped their legs under the kotatsu. Tsukiko reached to lit the lights. Hopefully no one would notice the duo.

Conan relayed the details of each interview and Tsukiko wrote down the main points of each. Then they went through the notes gathered about the circumstances of the crime and Tsukiko's drawings. The girl also showed the video to the boy finally. Conan had sense to grimace at least when he saw the part with the corpse. Otherwise he was quite unfazed.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" The boy asked when returning the phone. Tsukiko shrugged.

"A few… How about you?"

"Naoki Shirou-san seems suspicious but…"

"Could the dying message really be that simple? Even Mouri-san can deduce that."

"Yeah… What is your other idea?"

"Who says that one was my idea at all?"

"You stated it. It must have gone through your mind at some point."

"…True."

"Well?"

"The missing prints and the place of the spray can… Since the culprit didn't return and the victim had no reason to wipe the prints… What if there was a third person who did so? Stumbled upon the body, touched the doorknob and spray can but wiped their prints away. A third part like those idiots on my video."

"Are you sure that those three didn't wipe the prints away?"

"They wore gloves: no reason to. And the video wasn't cut at any part so it's all one shoot."

"That's true too…"

"But there is one other idea that I got earlier… I need to test it first though…"

Neither of them noticed the owner of the house standing in the shadow of the corridor near the rice paper walls and listening carefully to every single word said.

* * *

><p>"What? You know who killed Shuusaku?" Yamato asked next day when they all were in Uehara's car once again. "Really?"<p>

"Yeah, I was thinking about it while going to sleep last night, and I think I've got it!" Kogoro told him happily.

"Then, who is the culprit?" Ran asked.

"It's the one you said was weird last night: Naoki Shirou! The victim, Akashi-san, was sitting on the white chair facing the red wall. That is to say… He's telling us that he's red!"

"Then, what about the black chair?" Conan asked.

"Black is, of course, the culprit! What will you see if you sit on the black chair?"

"A white wall!" Ran realized. "I see! He wanted to tell us the culprit is the person who's called white: Naoki Shirou-san!"

"Bingo!"

"I don't want to disagree with you… but, that deduction…" Uehara began.

"Ignore him, Uehara… So annoying…" Yamato muttered.

"But…"

"Could it really be that simple then?" Tsukiko thought aloud. "After all there is the case of missing prints, paint tools outside of the window and… wouldn't it just be easier to paint the chairs? Red dedicated to the victim and white for the culprit." She was holding three fingers on her knee while bending the thumb and forefinger to hide under her palm. Conan was the only one to notice it though, recognizing the reference to her theory about the third party.

"Hm? In front of Naoki Shirou's apartment… Quite a few people have gathered…" Yamato noticed when they were approaching. The car stopped and they all got out. "Has something happened?"

"K-Kan-chan, look!" Uehara pointed to the second floor.

"Ko-Koumei!?" The inspector hurried the stairs up to his colleague. "Hey, don't tell me…"

"Yeah… I had this 'worried' feeling for some reason, so I came to have an early look, and… It was already like this." Mmorofushi told the tanned officer.

"R-Red Wall!?"

"Must have seen our movements last night and decided to take action first…"

"Swift as the wind, eh?"

"Yeah… 'The object in our palms might not be within our grasp'… we were careless…" At this point the rest of the group was up too. And this time it was Conan who explained the proverb to Kogoro.

"Even if it was placed in our palms… that doesn't mean we can absolutely grasp it – that's what it means…"

* * *

><p>"The victim is the musician, Naoki Shirou-san… The time of death is deducted to be between 10:00 and 11:00 last night. The cause of death is suffocation due to constricting pressure on the neck. Apparently, he was strangled… From the seat of the victim we can see that the main wall has been painted by the spray paint can to a bloody red color…" Inspector Yamato listed the facts of the scene of crime. "Based in this, it's very likely that the culprit of this case is the same person who starved the imprisoned Akashi Shuusaku a few days ago…"<p>

"So, does this mean that this red wall is also the dying message of the victim?" Kogoro asked.

"No… This wall had to have been dyed red after Naoki Shirou-san was strangled… It's not like he would have painted it before he even met the culprit." Morofushi told them.

"Then, does that mean the red wall is actually…"

"Yeah… The culprit probably painted the wall red on purpose…" Uehara stated.

"Hey, hey, this is too weird! Why would the culprit purposely leave a dying message like that?"

"He's probably challenging us the police!" Yamato fumed.

"True… The culprit probably made this death scene to look like that of Akashi-san's on purpose." Morofushi agreed. "To send us a challenge notice… Come solve this mystery and catch me if you can…"

"But why leave the bottle here?" Tsukiko asked, her eyes once again fixed on the colored wall. "I can just barely understand it on the first scene where the victim painted the wall although the place of the bottle is weird as is the lack of fingerprints. But here… Why is the bottle still here? Isn't the wall a message enough? And by the way, this means that Mouri-tantei's deduction of the dying message was definitely wrong…" She flashed a quick smirk that was gone soon due the entire situation's gravity.

"Yes, it'd confuse people if the wall and Akashi-san's chair were both white!" Conan added.

"Th-That's true…" Kogoro muttered. "Then, what exactly does it mean? This red wall…"

"In any case, we know one thing!" Yamato stated. "The primary suspects are those who lived in the mansion with Akashi Shuusaku: Midorikawa Naoki, Yamabuki Shoji and Momose Takuto, these three people!"

"Eh? Why's that?" Ran asked.

"Because besides the victim here, only those three knew about the scene of Akashi-san's death…" Uehara explained. "The bloody red dyed wall… And that Akashi-san died on a chair… However, we didn't tell them that Akashi-san died on a white chair with a black chair behind him, and that the chairs were nailed to the floor. Therefore… although he wanted to recreate Akashi-san's death scene the culprit only managed to put the victim on the chair and dye the wall red."

"But isn't the culprit going to worry?" Conan asked. "Imitatin the dying message without fully acknowledging the last death scene?"

"Th-That's true…"

"There's definitely some significant parts of the dying message missing…" Tsukiko dug out her sketchbook to sketch her drawings and the details of the previous scene. "Seeing that the message can't be simply the red wall… You have to consider the entire room…" She flipped on the right page but when the girl was about to focus her gaze on it, she had to squeeze her eyes shut. "Dammit, I did it again…" Her hand found its way to rub her eye lids again.

"Anyway, let's go ask those three were they were and what they were doing between 10:00 and 11:00 last night… I still have things to discuss with sleeping Kogoro about this case." Yamato stated. "Sorry Koumei, those two are still going to tagalong in your car."

"Hm… I must reject your kind advice to prevent self-disgrace…" Morofushi replied. "Kansuke-kun… you want me to bring this bright young boy along again… I'll decline this time. Just let me investigate alone. Once I discover the truth, I'll contact you."

At that point – was it just her imagination? – the inspector met Tsukiko's eye. The girl blinked once before letting her glasses to fall back in place. She smirked.

"Understood…"

* * *

><p>Everyone's attention went to Ran's explanation of the proverb once again. Seriously, Kogoro… Meanwhile Morofushi walked to his car, Tsukiko slipping after him quietly and unnoticed. The girl got on the passenger seat right before Yamato Kansuke limped outside of Naoki Shirou's apartment and could spot her. No one of the people up there noticed her disappearance.<p>

"Tell me… What exactly made you come with me?" Koumei asked when they had driven for a moment.

"Tsk… Don't try that. You got an idea from Edogawa-kun's words and my actions. I also have an vague idea of what's going on since I'm capable of thinking in about the same mindset than the artist, Akashi Shuusaku himself." Tsukiko chuckled. "Besides you practically invited me to come."

"True. But I don't think you've told me your name." The inspector glanced at the rear mirror.

"Okiya Tsukiko. I'm friend of Ran-senpai and Edogawa-kun." The blonde girl introduced. "Uehara-keiji is following us." She stated then and took out her cell phone, typing a message to Conan.

* * *

><p>"Say… Where is Tsukiko-chan? I haven't seen her since the last crime scene…" Ran noted when they were driving to the house of Midorikawa Naoki.<p>

"Tsukiko-neechan said she's doing some investigation on her own and will contact us when she gets a good idea." Conan looked at the screen of his phone. "Or that's what she says in this message."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Morofushi visited all three suspects. Every one of them noticed her blonde hair but no one commented it. They didn't even comment her presence. Probably because Ran and Conan had been with Koumei last night.<p>

"Where to now?" Tsukiko asked when they were leaving Momose Takuto's studio.

"I think we should take a look on the original Red Wall once again." Came the reply. The girl smiled faintly. This was getting dangerous now but there was no backing off anymore.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Koumei was sitting on the white chair, staring at the red wall deep in thought. Tsukiko was sitting on the black chair, looking up at the white wall.<p>

"Think like an artist." The girl said while typing it to the message to Conan. The inspector looked back, at her and in process happened to get a glimpse of the white wall. The realization came to him immediately as he already had all the pieces of the puzzle in his hands.

"The both times you rubbed your eyes after staring at the red painted wall were unintentional… second time more so than the first time." Morofushi stated. "You already had an idea about the true meaning of the dying message."

"A vague one yes. Complementary colors were what struck me when I saw these chairs but I couldn't be sure. It wasn't until last night when Tantei-chan told me about chess that it came to me." The blonde took off her glasses and put them into a glasses case in her bag. "But without a proof… I didn't dare to open my mouth."

"I see…" The man got up to write a message to Yamato. But then…

"Look out!" Tsukiko exclaimed as soon as she spotted the culprit of this all, Midorikawa Naoki, to raise the metal pipe. She was too late though and the inspector was knocked unconscious. The girl got on her feet immediately and ran out of the room. The actor came after her, reached by the time she was going to the stairs and tripped her with the same pipe that was used the assault Koumei. The blonde stumbled down the stairs, the both flights, and slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!? Koumei's disappeared!?" Yamato yelled to his phone. They were driving away from the three culprits' houses and were quite worried since they'd heard Tsukiko was with the other inspector who wasn't cleared from the suspicions yet. "What were you doing, Uehara? … Gojou forest, that's where the mansion is! Koumei must've gone to the mansion! Get over there immediately!"<p>

The call ended just in time for the e-mail message to arrive.

"Hm? Koumei sent a message…"

"Maybe he already knows who the culprit is..." Ran smiled. The inspector opened the message and his expression changed immediately.

"What? What's written in the message?" Conan asked in worry. He had gotten that one message from Tsukiko earlier but it had only repeated what she had stated earlier.

"The late Koumei…"

"Hey, hey, don't say unlucky things…" Kogoro stuttered but the inspector was already dialing Uehara's number.

"Hey, Uehara! Have you found Koumei!?"

"_I've arrived at the mansion… But it's on fire… That mansion of death…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And time for the review replies once again!**

**-Hanako875:  
>Thank you. I was thinking for a long time how she could get into the action. The video seemed the most plausible one since Yamato wouldn't just let ehr in unless she had some information related on the investigation. Yesh, Conan is awful at lying, proved on several occasions in the manga. XD<br>Yamato is also one of my favourites. It's pity he isn't seen that much...  
>Yeah, that 'case' was kinda funny. I was fooled too!<br>Yes, they should listen to her! But they can't fight against the Plot like she can. Although she also tries not to draw too much attention to herself. But sometimes she just can't keep quiet.  
>Thank you. The second part is here now!<strong>

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Yes, I must. Well, not all my the longest ones. Sushi case was one-parter. Why? Don't you like cliffies? X-)<br>And I agree that some. London one was kinda blegh... Well, the mystery was great but the motive and the bad guy was sucky.  
>Yea, and I think that Conan is beginning to get some cockiness back. I mean, the latest BO cases... He is just smiling and obviously isn't considering the org as big of a threat anymore. *facepalm* I just hope the newest chapters, Scarlet Series, will knock him off from that pedastal he is standing on.<br>I don't know about Tsuki... But Takuya could definitely be Watson. Although he works for Mai rather than for Shinichi... If we compare this to the BBC Sherlock, Tsuki could be Anthea maybe... And Takuya Lestrade while Heiji is Watson... I dunno... Hanajima can be Donovan.**


	38. Red Wall (Resolution)

**A/N: Aah, sorry about the delay! I came back from Paris yesterday so I couldn't update last week. And I can see you've been worried about Tsukiko. No worries, she'll survive!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38.<strong>

The mansion of death was indeed ablaze when the Mouri household and Yamato Kansuke arrived.

"Ko-Koumei…" The inspector uttered while staring at the orange flames licking the already darkening sky.

"If he was in the house, then he must have already…" Kogoro began.

"No way…" Ran whispered. "How about Tsukiko-chan? She was with Morofushi-keibu, right?"

"_Okiya…"_ Conan thought angrily. _"You better not have died…"_

A silent cough got the boy's attention though and he looked around to see Uehara holding Morofushi and Tsukiko lying on the ground right next to them. Then the boy looked up. Yamato seemed to be ready to dash into the flames.

"All right, Yamato-keibu!" He raised his voice so it could carry over the sound of the flames and collapsing structures. "There's no use entering the house now…"

"Shut up! How can you say it's useless if we don't even try!?" The police officer snapped.

"Because… It's meaningless to do that now, right?" And the man saw the trio on the side, dust on the faces of all of them.

"Ko-Koumei!" He limped closer. "Hey, whose blood is that!?"

"I entered the house through the backdoor, where the fire hadn't spread, and found him lying at the crime scene with his head bleeding…" Uehara explained. "Okiya-chan was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. I suppose she fell down on them… It seems like someone hit him and possibly tripped her."

"Who was it, Koumei!? Who did it!?" Yamato demanded urgently.

"Don't bother… He's completely unconscious. They both are. Moreover, the wound is on the back of his head. If he was suddenly hit from behind, it's unlikely he saw the culprit's face…"

Tsukiko coughed quietly again but didn't wake up. Ran kneeled beside the blonde girl and began wiping soot away from her face with a handkerchief.

"But the culprit can be anyone among the people over there…" Conan stated while looking at the three suspects of the case. Oh the confusion…

* * *

><p>"Eh? It was Naoki Shirou's cell phone?" Uehara asked. The two victims of an assault were lying on hospital beds and kept in the same room for safety reasons. Both of them were still unconscious though. "The mail was sent to those three people from that phone?"<p>

"Yeah… It's possible that the culprit stole the phone after killing him and changed the mail address afterward." Yamato explained. "Then, he proceeded to send the same mail to the three suspects, including himself…"

"I see… The three suspicious ones are Midorikawa Naoki-san, Yamabuki Shouji-san and Momose Takuto-san…" Kogoro listed the suspects. If Tsukiko had been awake she'd have facepalmed. Seriously, listing the suspects in every chapter… "If the culprit calls the other two over, he wouldn't be the only one without an alibi when the house is burned down…"

"But why did he have to light the house on fire?" Ran asked.

"Don't you see?" Conan butted in. "The dying message of the red wall left by Akashi Shuusaku-san somehow reveals the name of the actual culprit! so it's no surprise that the culprit would want to burn down the mansion."

"Unfortunately, Koumei-keibu happened to be inside with the blonde girl, so the culprit had no choice but to knock him out and trip her and then attempt to burn them to ashes with the mansion…" Yamato sighed.

"And, does that mean you've already discovered the meaning behind the red wall?" Ran smiled to Conan.

"Well, if only that were so…" The boy smiled back nervously. And got hit a top of his head by Kogoro.

"Hmph! Don't act so full of yourself when you don't know the truth!" The chain-smoker stated, irritated.

"Well, even though we've lost the first crime scene… We did receive a new clue. That text message from Koumei… 'The late Koumei'…" Yamato had taken the message up on his phone again.

"Could it have been purposely sent to Kan-chan by the culprit?" Uehara asked.

"I don't really think it's possible. Because that message was interrupted halfway; he said that he'd contact Yamato-keibu as soon as he discovers the truth…" Conan pointed out. "So, it must be that Morofushi-keibu was knocked out by the culprit when he was trying to text Yamato about what he found out and pressed send before he lost consciousness. And thanks to Tsukiko-neechan's message shortly before it, we know that too."

Once again Kogoro didn't get the reference in the proverb and Ran had to explain it to him. Uehara concluded that it must mean that one of the late Akashi Shuusaku's friends was the culprit and the red wall message was meant to scare the culprit.

"We don't know what his dying message is trying to say…" The woman sighed.

"Well, compared to that, what's even more confusing is why did the culprit leave the message of the red wall in the room of the next victim, Naoki Shirou?" Yamato stated. The conversation turned then to the motive of the first murder and the unclear text message of the Koumei.

* * *

><p>"Say, Conan-kun… What did Tsukiko-chan send to you earlier?" Ran asked when the quartet was walking on the corridor of the hospital. Uehara was staying in the room of Morofushi and Tsukiko.<p>

"The same she told me earlier when we were in the red wall room for the first time: 'Think like an artist.' But I don't really get it… I'm not an artist after all. Ehe he he…" The boy rubbed his head. "But I think she had an idea about the culprit since the beginning. She said she needed to test her theory and told me last night that suspecting Naoki Shirou-san is too simple."

By then the girl's words at the second crime scene came to the boy.

"_Seeing that the message can't be simply the red wall… You have to consider the entire room… Dammit, I did it again…"_

"She definitely had an idea…"

"Sorry about this, calling you all the way out here, and not letting you do much…" Inspector Yamato told Kogoro.

"No, no, I'm the one who's embarrassed about not contributing enough… Despite what you said, why do I get the feeling that the one you really wanted to invite is this brat with glasses?" The sleeping detective frowned.

"Well, this little kid is a pretty good choice for keeping as eye on Koumei…" Came the explanation. "Since Koumei often starts to ignore everything around him when he begins to reason, ending up unaware of any danger he's in… So, he may not even listen to the two of us… I thought maybe a bit of naïve advice from a kid may get through to him but he still went off by himself like that, dragging a civilian with him too…"

Conan deadpanned mentally at those words.

"Anyways, if you solve the mystery of the Red Wall, make sure to contact me first…"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko blinked once. She blinked twice. She took a deep breath and found she had an oxygen mask on her face. The pair of greyish blue eyes looked around in the room. She wasn't in the mansion anymore. She could remember the sound of the flames around and the outline of someone taking her out of the house. Probably. It all could be just her imagination. In any case though, the girl wasn't there anymore.<p>

"Ah, Okiya-chan, you're awake." A female voice said near her. It took the blonde a while to locate the source of the voice but when she saw Uehara Yui, a smile found a way on her face.

"We were worried." The police officer told the girl. Tsukiko let out a chuckle.

"It's official now… I hate hospitals."

* * *

><p>"Wearing light green when performing surgery is because they keep seeing blood while they operate…" Conan explained to Ran and Kogoro.<p>

"They keep looking at it…" Yamato continued.

"Afterimage…"

"Their focus…"

"_This Akashi-san was an artist. This is his atelier… Then, there's a signature in the right bottom corner of the red paint. He signed this dying message as his own piece of art. Besides… isn't 'Red' a bit too straight forward?"_

"_My eyes just hurt from staring that red wall for such a long time…"_

"_Think like an artist."_

"_Dammit, I did it again…"_

The realization came to them as did Tsukiko's words from the last two days.

"I see… So that's why the chairs were painted white and black at the first crime scene…" Inspector Yamato smiled.

"Yeah! Because Shuusaku-san liked chess!" Conan agreed.

"If so, why did the culprit create a red wall at the second crime scene too… Even after leaving this clue we still can't understand the truth behind it…"

"_What if there was a third person who did so?"_

"_You have to consider the entire room."_

"I see! The original message…"

"Was not 'Red Wall'…"

"The only person who would think like the culprit…"

"…is Naoki Shirou!"

"Finally…" A new voice joined in. "You've finally deduced up to here…" It was inspector Morofushi who was being helped by Uehara.

"Ko-Koumei!?"

"They definitely took their time, right?" Tsukiko walked to the group behind the two. She was still adjusting her coat and pulling her beanie over the bandage on her head. She had hit her head in the stairs after all. But no broken bones which was a relief. "Pity I couldn't see their struggle in the end."

"Tsukiko-neechan, you knew since the beginning who was the culprit, didn't you?" Conan glared at her.

"Maybe…" She smiled but when she saw the slight glare she was getting from Yamato too, she sighed. "Okay, yeah, I had an idea who it could be. I mean… Black and white are opposite so why not the culprit be the opposite from the red wall? Complementary colors, you know. But it was just a hunch and no evidence so I decided to stay quiet and observe what else we had other than the dying message."

"But is it okay? To be walking around?" Kogoro asked Tsukiko and Koumei.

"Yes, I'm quite alright…" Morofushi told the detective. Tsukiko merely nodded.

"All right, I understand now! Let's go reveal the culprit!" Yamato huffed.

"'Drawing mochi on the floor will not satisfy your hunger'…" Koumei stated. "Such a pity, the conclusion from our deductions is like mochi drawn on the floor… It can't be eaten…"

"In other words, we lack evidence…"

"But… Naoki Shirou-san said this before, right?" Conan pointed out. "He's going to that place called Lecce in Italy soon… If he's gone, you can go and find him there!"

Tsukiko couldn't help but smile at the faces the two inspectors made.

"Oh, this is rather interesting…" Morofushi smiled.

"In that case, I have a great idea." Yamato smirked.

"I have a clever plan too."

"Hey! You should let headquarters handle this case."

"Then, why not try this?" Conan asked. "Type your paln in one word using your cell phone and let the other person see it! Just like Kongming and Zhou Yu before Battle of Red Cliffs!"

"Not bad…"

"Hmph! So troublesome…"

"Who wants to bet that they have the exact same plan?" Tsukiko asked amusedly. Uehara glanced at her and smiled too.

"Well, it's entirely possible…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empty fort strategy<strong>_

The three suspects were talked to once again and the culprit swallowed the bait. Tsukiko was kept out of their sight though because she had seen the face of the culprit and the culprit himself knew it too. When one of the other suspects asked about her absence, it was easy to Yamato say that she was still unconscious.

But now the plan was in motion. The first half was over but the most important part was still ahead. Or like Koumei said: "100 kilometer journey is only half over after 90 kilometers."

"What? A taxi robber around here?"

"Yeah, we need to head there right away…" The two police officers watching the back of Naoki Shirou's house left. But before the real culprit, Midorikawa Naoki could make his move a drunken man sat down against the fence and a masked man continued his march past the apartments. This made the murderer hesitate.

"Mister, you'll catch a cold if you sleep here!" A boy with brown hair and striped shirt told the drunkard.

"Shuddap! What's a kid know!" The man shouted, scaring the boy.

"Kaji-kun, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" A girl resembling the boy appeared on the street and took the boy's hand.

"Not to, Tomo-neechan." The kid went as close to the girl as possible and practically hid his face into the knee length skirt she was wearing.

"Come on now, Kaa-san is waiting for us." The girl sighed, pushing her braided hair over her shoulder and leading the boy away.

"Hai…"

"Who does that stupid boss think he is…" The drunken white collar worker muttered.

"Are you alright, dear?" A couple stepped in, the woman supporting the man who seemed to be drunk too. "Let's make that the last drink and go home!"

"Pshh! Two or three more should be fine!" The man slurred. He tripped on the other man's leg then and stumbled on the ground.

"Ah, sorry…" The sitting man with a tie around his forehead waved. Extortion followed and wiped all suspicions of the masked man being a cop. Especially after the said man climbed up the apartment wall and nicked a pair of panties that a woman had just hung up to dry on the balcony next to Shirou Naoki's apartment. The man slipped easily into the murdered man's apartment and stole cash from there. Midorikawa ran to the front of the apartment only to find the police cars gone from there too.

So when the panty thief was gone with his new-found cash, the double homicide offender took his chance. He went to look for the right shoe.

"Perhaps… This is the shoe you were looking for?" The boy from earlier asked, holding up the shoe in question.

"The heel of the shoe is loose and it's easy to see that someone hid a cell phone memory card inside…" The boy's 'sister' appeared beside the kid as he removed the heel.

"That's right… The city of Lecce corresponds to the heel of the boot-shaped Italy on maps!" The boy announced proudly.

"W-Who are you!?" Midorikawa stuttered.

"Come on we've met several times already, did you forget about me so soon?" The boy took off his cap and removed the wig then.

"And me… You tripped me quite nastily earlier this day." The girl sighed, when taking off her wig and revealing her blonde hair.

"Edogawa Conan…"

"And Okiya Tsukiko…"

"_Tantei saa…_"

"De-detective?" The culprit managed to say. At that the rest of their party arrived.

"But I believe…"

"You haven't…"

"Forgotten about us…"

"Right?"

"Midorikawa Naoki-san!" They said after one other.

"Then the police leaving and the random acts of crime…" The actor began.

"Yeah, it's the empty fort strategy!" Yamato told him. "If we simply remove the police, you would definitely suspect that it could be a trap, and that the actual police force is hiding somewhere else."

"However, when you witness those people around the apartment who look nothing like tha police and they're committing small crimes, you'll let your guard down…" Morofushi continued. "Basically, the 'empty fort strategy' is to 'purposely shoe weakness and let the enemy think there is no trap'…"

"So it's true, you guys purposely talked about the boot to get me to expose myself…" Midorikawa sighed.

"No, we believed from the beginning that you would some here." Yamato stated. "We tried to lure you here before that… Why would the culprit duplicate the same dying message at the second crime scene? If the wall was not actually the dying message the victim left us…"

"Exactly." Koumei picked the explanation from that. "If it's not the victim nor the culprit, but a third person who painted the wall red. Then we can come to the conclusion that the culprit duplicated the scene to confuse the police investigation."

"So, is the third person Naoki Shirou-san?" Kogoro asked.

"Yes… He is the only one besides the culprit who would change Akashi-san's message… When he arrived there, the writing on the wall probably said: 'The one who killed me was Naoki', pointing at you, Midorikawa Naoki!" Yamato announced.

"I see, so when Naoki Shirou-san came to borrow money, he happened to see the message on the wall and thought that it was pointing at him, so he painted over it." Uehara realized.

"But why didn't he use kanji to avoid confusion?" Ran thought aloud.

"Because if he spray paints kanji, it's hard to make the small details clear." Conan explained to her.

"And when he painted over it, Naoki Shirou-san did not consider that the 'Naoki' on the wall did not refer to his last name, but rather than to you, the only person whom he addresses by their first name…" Morofushi continued.

"So afterwards, he tried to hustle you when he realized the true meaning of the dying message?" Yamato guessed, addressing the murderer this time. And the confession came. After that Tsukiko pretty much tuned out the rest of the conversation. While she had liked the case itself back home… once again, she found the murderer extremely annoying and pathetic. He didn't have a proper motive other than that he was in love with Kobashi Aoi and decided to take a revenge on her death.

"'No distant meddling on close ones'. Maybe… Outsiders should not interfere with the relationships between close people…" Koumei stated before Uehara led Midorikawa away.

* * *

><p>"Well, Koumei, you take care of the rest." Yamato told his rival. "Since you're the one who figured it out first. Although I don't like it much, you go ahead and write the report."<p>

"Hmm… I knew it." The inspector with a bandage around his forehead smirked. "Apparently, you had that kid follow me around to spy on me. But no matter what, I was a suspect, which seemed too dangerous for him to stick around me… Basically, you asked me to bring along that intelligent kid because you never suspected me from the start, right? Al let him be an ally to help discover the truth."

"What are you saying? He's only a little brat!"

"When we were thinking that the culprit was challenging us by recreating the red wall at the second crime scene, he was the only one who said: 'Isn't the culprit going to worry? Imitating the dying message without fully comprehending the first crime scene?' If it weren't those words and the girl action right after it, I don't know whether we would have discovered the truth behind the red wall." Came the explanation. "And it was the same case for the proof. When we were stumped because of the lack of evidence, that kid mentioned information about Lecce, leading us to the answer… Letting me take the credit for this case so I can return to work in Nagano… That was your plan all along, right?"

"A plan that wasn't exactly subtle." Tsukiko added, appearing behind Koumei. She grinned. "Such unnecessary thing…"

"Hmph! If our roles were reversed, you'd have done the same for me, right?" Yamato and Koumei exchanged annoyed glares.

"No, no… I would never act as childish as you did…" Koumei smiled.

"What!?"

"I would've done a much better job, not letting you find out one trace of my plan."

"Oh really?" I understand!" The hotheaded inspector growled before limping away. "Fine! I'll just take credit for this case! You can just stay where you are for the rest of your career!"

Tsukiko chuckled. Obviously those two were rivals until the end. Rivals and best friends just like Heiji and Shinichi.

"Okay, now when the mystery is finally solved, I can delete that video from my phone." She stated offhandedly. "And I gotta buy that book from somewhere…"

"Book?" Koumei repeated, woken up from his thoughts about Conan**(ya know the ones in the end of the chapter)**.

"Yes, the one Kobashi Aoi wrote. My interest was piquet, especially after watching the interactions of you two inspectors." The girl smiled and got one in return.

"Do read it. It's one of my favourites."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And review replies:**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Do watch Sherlock. It's brilliant! And yea, Tsukiko is kinda difficult character to be compared to the cast.<br>I'm trying to. teh hype is too high not to.**

**-Hanako875:  
>I can't wait for Bourbon either. Too long time!<br>yeah, poor Tsuki. But now she is better.**

**-GeekyGenius:  
>15: thank you. I wanted those two to have similar names.<br>17: yes, a classic. I absolutely love them.  
>30: Thank you. Tsuki didn't tell her real identity to Akai because honestly it doesn't matter in this world. In some chapter you might get to know it though...<br>****32: This was one of my faves too. And yes, messing up with Conan is too fun!  
>35: The foreing accent was shrugged off because in Conan's opinion Tsukiko was merely faking it just like Jodie. And Jodie speaks great Japanese in reality. Miyoshi will found out more eventually. :) Just wait.<br>37: Well, now you see that she's safe. Uehara dragged her and Koumei out. Oh, but Koumei was first because he was further away.**

**-KittyKatrona:  
>5: thank you very much. I'm glad you like this.<br>37: The chapter is up! And Tsuki is safe! \o/ Sorry for the delay.**

**-Akai4ever:  
>Tsukiko can't affect the main lines of the Plot. The world prevents her. It also makes her react naturally to some situations.<strong>


	39. Lost Ship in the Sky

**A/N: Movie 14! One of my faves! I had great time writing this and for some reason I found myself making KaiTsuki references after another. *facepalm***

**Well, whether you like the couple or not, I hope you like this chapter as it's extra long. By the way there's some references to the Magid Kaito chapters like Cleopatra's Vanity Box and Jody Hopper. Please don't be confused by those. Just read the chapters from DCTP and you get them, 'kay?**

**I'm saying no more. Go read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39.<strong>

"Oh, this is going to be too much fun."

Subaru looked up from the screen of his computer and at his 'sister' who was sitting on a sofa and reading a message she just received.

"What is going to be?" The man asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" Tsukiko waved her hand dismissively while the other one was typing a reply.

"Whenever you make that face, I know it won't be 'nothing'." Subaru remarked.

"What face?" The girl looked up from her phone finally but the man was back doing whatever he had been doing with his computer thus not replying. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes. "Subaru-nii, what face I make?"

No reply. Just the tap-tap sound of the keys. The girl got up and walked to the desk. She placed her chin and palm atop of the screen and glared at the man.

"Bakai~…"

"You make certain kind of smug face whenever you get a clue of something happening. Something that you know in advance. And when I see that face I can expect you to get injured." The man replied calmly.

"I don't get injured all the time!" Tsukiko huffed, looking away and puffing her cheeks. "And I don't get into those situations deliberately."

"After hearing the recount of your last case I beg to differ."

"Are you forbidding me from going then?"

"…No. Even if I did, you'd just go anyways."

"True." Tsukiko's cell phone beeped. "Oh, I gotta go now. Planning to do, people to meet."

* * *

><p>"So… does your brother know what exactly you are planning this time?" Kaito asked while researching the security measures and staff lists of Bell Tree First online.<p>

"Other than getting thrown overboard? Nothing…" Tsukiko shrugged before continuing examining the Turbo Engine Scooter that Kid had used when stealing Cleopatra's Vanity case.

"Overboard?" The messy haired teen froze. He was already used to the girl's offhanded comments but sometimes they managed to hit home. Even when he didn't understand their meaning.

"Don't worry about it. This will be an easy heist. Or as easy as it can be considering that it's Suzuki Jirokichi-san whom we are facing." The blonde decided not to mention the fake terrorists that would show up. "But he did guilt trip me after my previous… case."

"Well, you did manage to get knocked down the stairs by the culprit." Kaito pointed out. The case had been a good while ago already and after that Tsukiko had stayed clear from problems for a good while.

"Yeah, yeah… please don't you also start. Having both nii-san and Jodie-san watching after me is hard enough. But anyways… Neither of them knows that I'm associated with Kaitou Kid himself. Subaru-nii knows I'm learning lock-picking from a friend and that I'm planning something with said friend… Say, do you need a new motor to this one?"

"Don't change the subject…"

"But I want to~…" The blonde whined playfully. It was nice to debate with Kaito. Almost funnier than with Subaru. Or was that even debating? Oh, well… "So, do you need a new motor? I think I know where to get one. And I want to do my first solo gig."

The boy turned around in his desk chair to look at the girl's… back. "...Yes, it does need a new motor. Where do you think you'd find one?"

Tsukiko turned to face the magician. A grin spread on her face. "Guess."

* * *

><p>A shadowed figure walked to along a road until she came to the house she was looking for. She didn't bother using the gate; she just climbed over the fence.<p>

"Jody Hopper said that the Japanese people are peaceful idiots… But for not having any alarm system to house where about the most paranoid person of this world lives… That's almost insane…" She mused aloud when walking to the back door that would lead to the basement floor.

The lock was picked easily and quietly, and the figure slipped inside. She made her way to the basement floor, while making sure that her boots with wedged heels made no noise. The shadow dodged the narrow stream of light that came behind one door. She did allow herself to peek in and to see the auburnette girl working with her lab equipment before continuing to her destination. She did not see the girl looking up from her work for a moment.

The shadow stepped into a room which obviously served as the old professor's tinkering area and began going through the large boxes of… stuff. Broken, dismissed, about to be used again, anything. At the moment there was one she was especially looking for. The motor of Conan's Solar Powered Skateboard. The motor had been replaced a while ago but the old one was still in pristine condition she'd heard. It was identical to the new one, just didn't have as long of a battery, and what's best: it wouldn't be missed as the professor didn't do his inventions to just anyone and at the moment he had no ideas for the old motor. Actually he hadn't many ideas for reusing his old inventions. He just started from a scratch or made modifications to the old ones.

"Here you are…" The intruder whispered, fishing carefully the surprisingly light motor out of one of the boxes. She put it into her black back pack and took out a red spray bottle(one can't help their handiness) and a simple template from there.

_**Klack-klack. klack-klack**_

She shook the spray bottle and left her mark: a red Kanji of 'Moon' on the table in front of the box. Then she uncapped a calligraphy pen and wrote a little message underneath it.

"_No worries, Hakase-san and Ojou-san.  
>The motor will go to good use.<br>I don't take things I don't need.  
>I don't take things other people need.<br>Be honored since you're my first ones.  
>Be honored since we shall meet again.<em>

_Red Moon"_

Suddenly the lights went on. Tsukiko blinked. Dammit, Haibara probably heard the spray bottle.

"Who are you?" The shrunken scientist demanded from the doorway. Right, she couldn't see Tsukiko's face at all nor recognize her otherwise. After all the blonde was wearing the black boots, a black skirt with a black suit jacket, maroon colored shirt with light blue tie and on her head was a black fedora with a ribbon of the same color than her shirt. And her hair was tucked under the hat. Overall if she were to describe the outfit, she'd say it was like a black version of feminized Kaitou Kid outfit. Without the cape of course.

But now back to the matter at hand. The teen glanced towards the door and capped the pen she was holding. Poker face, poker face… "Shouldn't little girls like you be sleeping now?" Thank god for the voice changer she had decided to take with her and hid in her collar once again.

"I can stay up if I want to." Haibara glared. "I asked once and now I ask again: Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" All the 'props' were now safely in the back pack and a towel prevented the metallic ones hitting each other. "Maybe I won't tell you."

The glaring continued.

"I'm no enemy, ojou-san… I merely came here to get something I really, really need and _you_ don't need." The blonde's tone was a bit mocking as she talked the faux child.

"Basically you stole it." Haibara stepped into the room. She had her suspicions about this intruder as she had felt her earlier. As a bad feeling that didn't actually threaten her but scared anyways.

"If you want to look at it like that." Tsukiko straightened her black gloves and tipped her hat so it shadowed her eyes even more. Thankfully those ice thin disguises worked well in this world. "But now I shall take my leave." She strode to the door which the scientist wasn't blocking anymore and simply dodged the girl before disappearing into the darkened stairway. Haibara turned to watch the intruder's back.

"You still didn't answer me. Who are you?"

"Akai no Tsuki(Red Moon)." Came the reply but then there was no steps, no sound of door being closed nor anything else. Just the young girl in her lab coat standing in the messy room of inventions, with a message written on the table along with a red 'moon' painted on it.

"And that doesn't answer to anything." Haibara muttered after reading the message left.

* * *

><p>"Hakase's was broken into?" Conan repeated in astonishment. Haibara had just told the boy of the events of the previous night while they were on their way to school. Around them the rest for the Detective Boys were talking about the previous Kamen Yaiba episode and behind them Ran and Sonoko had a conversation of their own.<p>

"Yes, they took the motor of your skateboard and left this…" The auburnette showed a photo of the message left directly on the table that she had taken with her cellphone camera right before leavening to school.

"Did you see them? If you don't usually go to Hakase's invention room…" The bespectacled kid asked before taking a look on the photo.

"A young woman. She gave me creeps when arriving and I heard them when she was about to use spray paint for the message."

"Okay…" Conan read the message and mentally sweatdropped. It couldn't be her, could it? He could definitely see her doing this. The question was why she needed to motor.

"So? Do you have any ideas?" The scientist asked, tilting her upper forwards to see the detective's face better.

"Huh? Ah, no… Not yet." The boy laughed.

"Oi, Conan, you saw it too right? The move Yaiba made last night!" Genta called and the two faux children were dragged into the conversation.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko unscrewed the old motor of Kid's scooter and put the engine of the skate board on place. A few oily smudges appeared on her face in process but she didn't care.<p>

"And the pedal button to the board part so the engine will stop when the weight is lifted off…" The girl muttered, a grin appearing on her face. This all was so much fun. Doing things behind the scenes, annoying people who had oh-so-white values(she considered herself grey) and of course the thrill caused by all that. "Oi, Kuroba, could you check these linkings? I'm not that good with mechanics…"

"And your brother studies engineering in Touto University…" Kaito sighed and got up from his tinkering to check out the progress the girl had made during the past hours. It had taken some time to first understand which parts did what and what exactly needed to do in order to attach the engine to the scooter _and_ make it work safely.

"That doesn't mean that I'd ask him for help that I'd know what he is exactly doing…"

* * *

><p>"Today is the day… Today I shall be awesome… Today is the day… Today I shall shine…" Tsukiko hummed happily her made-up lyrics to a made-up tune as she approached the rendezvous. From there she'd continue her way to the airship waiting for their group. "Today is the day of stepping into the spot light…"<p>

The blonde walked past a television screen in an electronics shop showing the news about identifying the symptoms or the killer bacteria stolen from a research facility(which was later blown up) supposedly by the terrorist group Red Siamese Cats. Supposedly because Tsukiko knew the truth. After all, Lost Ship in the Sky had been one of her favorite movies.

"I'm enjoying this too much…" She sighed as she walked away.

* * *

><p>And they had a lift off! The children, Ran, Sonoko and Agasa admired the view of Miracle Land near which the airship departed while Kogoro stayed firmly away from the window. Tsukiko was also a few steps safely away from the glass pane and kept her eyes on the blue sky in front of them rather than the ground beneath the ship.<p>

Ran did try to coax her father to take in the view but…

"Shut up! I have a lot in my mind now!" The sleeping detective shouted.

"Come to think of it, Mouri-kun is afraid of heights, isn't he?" Agasa thought aloud.

"It's not like that!" The chain-smoker raged alone.

"How about you, Tsukiko-chan?" Sonoko asked slyly. "Why are you standing so far away?"

"Ah… I have to admit… I'm not very comfortable with heights to some degree." The blonde laughed nervously. "I'm fine with airplanes and tall buildings but if I can see through the surface beneath my feet, be it grating or glass… I barely handled coming the steps of the Eiffel Tower down and there used to be a time when I was terrified of scenic elevators because for me… It's only a pane of glass protecting me from the fall. I need something more solid in front of me."

"Eh? The Eiffel Tower? You've been to Paris?" The rich girl hung into that little detail immediately.

"Yeah, once… I prefer London though." Tsukiko shrugged.

"Say, do you think Kid-san always enjoys scenery like this?" Ayumi asked Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"How I envy him!" The freckled buy declared immediately.

"But still…" Genta muttered and looked up at Sonoko. "Are you sure Kid will actually come?"

"Of course he will! He even sent a reply to Jirokichi-ojisama." Sonoko answered while taking her phone and looking for the reply received. "Here."

The boy tried to read the message, failing miserably.

"Hey, you– it won't make any sense if you only read the hiragana!"

"Tsukiko-neechan, can you read it to us then? You got the message from Sonoko-neechan too, right? Ran-neechan did." Conan butted in. Tsukiko blinked once before frowning and bowing to talk with the boy.

"Hey, just because I said I fail in kanji during the Red Wall case doesn't mean that I could be compared to Kojima-kun. There's a nine-years-age difference after all." The blonde told the bespectacled kid. "I can read newspaper well enough anyways."

"Prove it!" The kid grinned and huffing, the girl took out her phone. She thanked her luckystars that she had decided to go with 'I have contact lenses' today.

"'_I cordially accept your invitation to board your airship. However, I simply could not bear witnessing a 72-year-old senior in such a nervous state over a six hour flight. Instead, I will only take possession of the gem once the airship begins to near Osaka City. Please do enjoy your flight until then._

_Kaitou Kid._

_PS. An acquaintance of mine shall present the confirmation of our presence within the two first hours from the departure.'_

Was that good, Tantei-chan?" Tsukiko asked, pocketing her phone. Behind the blonde Sonoko began fantasizing of Kid getting her into his possession, making Tsukiko facepalm.

"'_Acquintance'?"_ The shrunken detective thought. _"Could it be… that she'll make a proper appearance now? But how is she planning to get away from Jirokichi-ojisan and Nakamorikeibu's grasp?"_

"I've been considering this for a while but… She really does have a unique personality." Haibara stated about Sonoko.

"Could say that." Conan agreed.

"Speaking of which, are we the only passengers on board?" Agasa asked, making Sonoko snap out of her fangirling.

"I recall a reportage writer named Fujioka-san…" The teen began, looking around for him. She turned around just in time to see the man approaching them. "That guy!"

When seeing the man, Tsukiko eyes narrowed and she bit her teeth hard together so she wouldn't make any unsavory and suspicious comment.

"He insisted we allow him to write a report on the battle between Kid and Jirokichi-ojisama…" The polka-haired girl explained. "And offered us his services. Other than him…"

"Hello, excuse me!" A new voice joined them. "Would you happen to be Mouri Kogoro-san?"

The detective grunted in response and looked up at the person speaking to him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the director here with Nichuri TV – the name is Mizukawa." The man gave his business card to Kogoro. "I also have one of our reporters, Nishitani Kasumi, and our cameraman, Ishimoto Junpei." Mizukawa indicated the two people with him.

"Nice to meet you." Nishitani Kasumi greeted.

"Likewise." Kogoro nodded.

"_Oh, look at that: the other bastard and the bitch are here too…"_ Tsukiko thought bitterly and tuned out of the rest of the conversation. Thankfully Jirokichi joined them soon enough. Althought the conversation had turned to the Red Siamese Cats. And naturally Nishitani and Ishimoto led the conversation.

"But who says it actually was the Red Siamese Cats or that the bacteria was actually stolen?" Tsukiko crossed her arms on her chest and tilted her head to the right slightly, giving a challenging glance to the adults in the room. "If the group was eradicated a year ago… It could be now just someone using their name. After all the only lead people have at the moment is the manifesto spread online. And about the bacteria… why blow up the whole laboratory if it was really stolen. It would be a different scenario if the explosion had been smaller, thus infecting people right away when spreading to the surroundings but now it simply destroyed all the evidence of any bacteria in the lab."

"Yes, that's true but one can never be too careful. After we have no evidence to indicate otherwise." Mizukawa laughed. Oh, he was too gullible. Maybe that's why he was here and not on the ground level looking for more information about these terrorists.

"If you say so… Just… the seven days deadline is closing today. One could think that threat is only a hoax." The girl shrugged. Better not attract any more attention. But she had to get that out right in the beginning. To give an opposition to the manipulation of those three who had infiltrated on this ship.

"I don't care if it's killer bacteria or something else…" Fujioka had walked closer. "I've flown to many places where germs move about like crazy and I'm still as healthy as a horse. We human beings are stronger than germs." He added to the children.

"That's right!" Mitsuhiko smiled in relief.

"Then again… if it's you little brats, you might just croak and be gone!"

"Eeeh!"

"Please stop! Don't say things that will frighten the children." Ran told the man.

"That's right, you're too inconsiderate!" Sonoko stepped forward.

"The situation is bad enough as it is." Tsukiko added. "Even though I just said it might not be the original Red Siamese Cats nor the bacteria going around, they are still creating panic with that manifesto of them and _people like you aren't helping the matter at all_!"

But the disgusting man just laughed and walked away. Tsukiko glared after him. Thankfully Jirokichi reassured the children then and let them go and see the views from other windows too.

* * *

><p>Their group was given a tour in the Sky Deck where the jewel was presented. But just before exiting the room where they had gathered together again, Tsukiko spotted a person belonging to the staff of the ship leaning against the wall.<p>

"_Eh… That band-aid…"_ A smirk spread on her face as she remembered that 'plot-point' from the movie. _"Maybe I should've told him not to use them… Nah, it's funnier this way."_ Her smirk just widened when she noticed a thumbs-up from him: a signal to leave the confirmation of their presence.

They boarded a scenic elevator inside the airship that allowed them to see the structure of the flying horizontal balloon. Sonoko could miss the chance of teasing Tsukiko about her little fear.

"I'm fine with the elevators nowadays since the floor isn't see-through and the go up such a short while." The blonde retorted. "You don't see me panicking like Mouri-tantei here, right?" She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb at the detective who was mumbling why the walls were made of glass.

"True…" The older girl pouted, obviously disappointed that she didn't have a new way to tease the girl. After Eisuke hadn't been heard of for a long time and the blonde hadn't told that much about herself. _And_ her brother was cool, smart and good-looking so obviously that didn't work either.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the Sky Deck. Kogoro dashed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. The children dashed towards the display case where Inspector Nakamori was at guard with his men.<p>

"This is the place that Advisor Suzuki is so proud of…"

"The Sky Deck." They all were told by the Advisor. "Part of the roof can be opened and closed. It's good for sunbathing and is more than suitable for stargazing. Though there are many ways to have fun… This time, in order to capture that guy, I added a little something…"

A short(non-existant) chat with Nakamori ensued then them was the time of introducing the price of this challenge.

"Allow me to show you. That's the lapis lazuli I'm using as bait on that guy. The big jewel, Lady Sky." Jirokichi told them.

"Beautiful…" Ran breathed as they all admired the blue stone.

"This blue color possesses a certain je ne sais quoi." Sonoko commented.

"The golden grain are sparking!" Mitsuhiko stated.

"Just like stars!" Ayumi chirped.

"Lapis Lazulis are really pretty. I've never before seen one this big." Tsukiko smiled. "I love the color though. The deep blue like the night sky and the gold making it look like the Milky Way was painted across it…"

"Look at the largest spot among the golden grains." Jirokichi instructed them. "Doesn't it look like something?"

"The largest spot, you mean?" Mitsuhiko repeated.

"It looks like a woman's face!" Ayumi noticed.

"That's correct. That's the reasoning behind the name 'Lady Sky'. Even the ancient Roman natural historian Mulanius described it as, 'A fragment of the starry firmament.' It certainly is most suitable for it to be displayed on this sky deck."

"How fitting…" Tsukiko smiled. "Starting from back in the end of the Middle ages Lapis Lazuli was exported to Europe from African countries and ground into powder to make paint, ultramarine blue. But because it was so expensive and hard to get, it was only rarely used. The art on that time was mainly strictly religious though and eventually ultramarine became the symbolic color of Virgin Mary who is one of the most significant and popular holy figures in Christianity. In some paintings her entire clothing could be painted in that color. Nowadays the use of very similar bright but dark blue can be interpreted in the flag of European Union which also has twelve stars in it forming a circle. And in some art twelve stars are used to form a halo of Virgin Mary. When she stepped into heavens, she was crowned as the Queen of Heaven and that crown was made of stars."

"Really? That sounds amazing!" Sonoko clasped her hands together. "Such a great story and a romantic in a way."

"Yeah, in a way Virgin Mary could be the Lady of the Sky…" The blonde stated, gazing at the stone in the glass case.

"How do you know that much of the subject then?" Ran asked.

"Well, I've always been interested in history and as an artist I've been looking for information about the symbolism and origin of different colors. Combining those isn't a feat. I look at things in historical and artistic way rather than religious way." Tsukiko shrugged. Right then Nakamori began demanding why the precious stone was 'in a plain, ordinary glass case'. Thus giving an excuse for a demonstration of the safety measures.

"The glass is bulletproof, able to deflect bullets even from machine guns… And it won't open without both the input of my fingerprint and a certain passcode. Don't you realize this system is as strong as steel?" Jirokichi explained smugly.

"Something like that won't help us at all." Nakamori scoffed. Tsukiko crouched next to Conan.

"Hey, Tantei-chan, do you think there'll be any traps this time?" She whispered so only he heard.

"How should I know? And even if I knew, why would I tell you, Akai no Tsuki?" The boy deadpanned.

"I don't know whatever you are talking about." The girl hummed cheerfully. "Besides, I didn't ask for what are those traps but do you think there are any traps. Oh well, Suzuki-san will probably tell anyways as Nakamori-keibu is being so skeptical."

"Seriously, what's even with that name?"

"Well… Don't you know that the full moon is also referred as the red moon? And since Kaitou Kid is the magician under moonlight and prefers performing during full moon… Isn't the choice of name just obvious? And– …"

_**Breep, breep, breep, breep.**_

Genta had touched the touch screen on the display case. A brownish red boxing glove was revealed, punching Kogoro right in the face and sending him flying.

"Otou-san!" Ran hurried to the fallen man.

"They didn't have a trap like this in their system, did they?" Jirokichi asked Nakamori, referring to the earlier mention of the attack of the Red Siamese Cats. Kogoro got on his feet and began running back.

"What the hell were you doing, you stinky brat!" By the time the detective arrived on the platform on which they all were standing, he got electrocuted. Tsukiko let out a low whistle.

"That answers to your question." Conan sweatdropped, glancing to the direction of the sensor that had sent the 'wave of pain'.

"It's true that they didn't have these traps, but…" Nakamori led the Advisor to the display case. "What would you do if he did this? If he points a gun at you like this, you'll have no choice but to open it with your finger, right?" The inspector made a fake gun with his hand, pointing it at the old man's head.

"Well, I don't imagine he'd do something like that but in that case…" Jirokichi pressed two numbers, 4 and 7, and then #. A trap door opened beneath Nakamori's feet and the man fell beneath the floor. "In that case I simply do this!" The old man laughed.

"Could it be that he's fallen into the sea?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Yoshida-chan, I'm sure Nakamori-keibu is alright. Suzuki-san wouldn't do something that cruel. Besides, if Kid fell into that trap and it were to drop people to the sea… Well, he would just fly away with that hang-glider of his thus defeating the purpose of this baiting as Suzuki-san wants to catch him rather than prevent him from getting the target. That's what all these other traps are for too." Tsukiko reassured the girl.

"Good thinking, girl. Something like that wouldn't happen." Jirokichi pressed the hashtag button again, opening the trapdoor and revealing pissed off inspector.

"Damn, what the hell kind of a trap is this!?" The man raged.

"Do you still think it's an ordinary glass case?" The advisor asked. Tsukiko followed as Conan took a look at the floor paneling. Maybe she should write it up… Although it was actually quite easy to remember…

* * *

><p>The group was on the lower decks now. When Ran and Sonoko went to visit bathroom, Tsukiko slipped away to deliver the confirmation. She went all the way back to the Sky Deck where Kaito already was, watching the gem.<p>

"Hiya!" The girl greeted.

"Ah, konnichiwa." He replied formally in the case there were some hidden cameras. "Have you been enjoying the journey this far?"

"Yes, immensely. But now if you excuse me…" Tsukiko dropped her small back pack on the ground and dug out her 'art supplies': the template, the calligraphy pen and a spray bottle of red paint that was half the size of a regular one, making it easier to hide and use.

The red 'moon' was quickly painted right below the part of the display case where the touch screen and the boxing glove were and underneath it came a text:

"_We're here to enjoy.  
>We're here to perform.<br>So sit back and watch us fly.  
>Sit back and admire.<br>Tonight the dark side of the moon  
>shall be painted red.<em>

_Akai no Tsuki & Kaitou Kid"_

"It's quite good don't you think?" Tsukiko grinned when she finished drawing the Kaito Kid doodle underneath the message so the three parts of it formed a straight vertical line. She hid her three items again when she heard the elevator dinging. Ran had arrived. The blonde looked up. "Ah, Ran-senpai!"

"Tsukiko-chan, did you also want to see the gem again?" The karate expert asked.

"Yeah, but instead this message captured my attention." The younger girl indicated the freshly painted text. "Apparently they're here then…"

"Eh, we need to inform Jirokichi-san then!"

"Yea, I'll take a photo and go to show it, okay?"

"Sure!"

Tsukiko snapped the picture with her phone and hurried away then. She really didn't feel like seeing the next act of this soap opera. Yeah, it would be fun to watch but at the same time it was really embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Right when Tsukiko stepped out of the elevator, Nakamori and his men arrived to the vertically moving contradiction.<p>

"Ah, Nakamori-keibu…" The girl began.

"Yes? What is it?" The inspector asked a bit impatiently.

"I just went to see the gem again with one of the waiters but… There was a matter there…"

"A matter?"

"Yes, a message. I was just coming to show you and Suzuki-san this…" She showed the photo. "According to the drying of the paint, it was made a bit before we arrived. The waiter and Ran-senpai are up there now…"

"Nani?!" The police officers hurried into the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Tsukiko let out a sigh.

"I guess I'll go to show this to Suzuki Jirokichi now…" And she headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>As expected, the Advisor of the Suzuki Corporation was excited. He didn't go to see it himself though which slightly surprised Tsukiko. Nevertheless every single one of them were enjoying the flight. Even Kogoro managed to forget his fear of heights as he chunked down beer after beer.<p>

Tsukiko watched the interactions in the ship with a fond smile on her face. They all better enjoy everything this before the group of fakes would arrive… Sonoko was teasing Ran. Conan received a knowing smile from Haibara. The Detective Boys were planning something and naturally the cake tasted good.

* * *

><p>At some point Jirokichi received a call which got some people, including Conan and Tsukiko vary and soon after that the chaos ensued. The ampule was found as were the first rashes discovered. Completely fake but with entirely equally alarming results.<p>

"Are you playing a zombie?" Tsukiko asked, while stepping forward. "At least it seems like it, Mr. Unlikely." She aimed a punch in the man's stomach, knocking him out completely and thus lifting some attention off Ran for the later events. She let Fujioka collapse on the ground, not bothering to neither catch him nor show sympathy through any other means. The man was a greedy bastard after all.

"Good that nii-san bothered to teach me." She merely stated.

"Tsukiko-kun, it's best that you disinfect your hands now." Agasa told her.

"Uh, yes…" It could be good the get all possible skin contact away.

"This way, we have alcohol-based sanitizers in the prep room." The other one of the waitresses told her. Tsukiko merely nodded. She didn't particularly like that woman either seeing she was one of the terrorists but she was one of those who were used but the three main villains of this case.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko washed all the way of her arms and even her neck, too. Just in case. She didn't want any rashes showing. She didn't feel like being locked anywhere or she wanted anything itchy that'd distract her from operating efficiently.<p>

"It seems there'll be a delay in our plan." Kaito stated as they were the only ones in the prep room.

"Yeah… Proper postponing that all sensible people understands." Tsukiko stated. "By the way, did you notice something weird between the rashes Fujioka-san had and the ones the other waitress had?"

"Other than the size and number of them? No."

"The ones on Fujioka's face and neck were shaped like palms. And if that bacterium really spreads via droplet contact…"

"The way rashes have appeared doesn't make any sense."

"That's right. Something is terribly wrong with the facts presented."

"I saw that Fujioka guy earlier grabbing that neechan's arms…"

"Spreading via physical contact then? Is there such bacterium that does so?" Tsukiko frowned. "I know it can be airborne or via insects like with malaria, the saliva of some animals, dirty waters… Okay, there's salmonella but that's a virus and it spreads via animal faeces that contaminate waters…"

"Something is not right anyways…" Kaito glanced at the door way. "We better go now."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Right when they arrived to the lounge room where the rest were gathered, they heard sound of the choppers. Alarmed glances were exchanged before Tsukiko hurried to sit in the same table with Ran and Sonoko. She took notice that all the kids except Haibara were gone.<p>

"_Good, according to the plot then…"_

The door burst open and a man in a black suit resembling one of a SWAT pointed a machine gun at the occupants of the room.

"Don't move!" He ordered. Everybody looked up. Somehow they had failed to hear the copter arriving.

"Who the hell are you?" Nakamori demanded at once. Another man walked in, acting like the leader of the group. He even had his mask away.

"Did you find the ampule?" The man asked.

"The Red Siamese Cats…" The Inspector realized.

"I've planted bombs on this ship. So long as you control yourselves and hear me out, I will refrain from detonating them." The fake-leader explained.

"Voof-voof!" Lupin barked his disagreement.

"Now Lupin, simmer down!" Jirokichi told the canine. That time Ishimoto's hand inched towards his camera but the electronic device got shot in pieces, making everyone think that he was not one of the bad guys.

"I told you to behave!" The terrorist reminded them. Tsukiko crossed her arms. It was both now both a protective gesture and confident one. She kept her eyes away from the dark-clad and heavily armed men.

"We, the Red Siamese Cats have hijacked this airship. Now surrender you cell phones." Two of the goons, one tall and one short came forward at that order with bag in which the all hostages out their phones. Tsukiko gave her spare one she had taken with her once again. It was also the one she had used earlier in the case the bitch, Nishitani, would blurt out something. Then she backed up to stand next to Agasa to provide more shield to Haibara. The shrunken scientist contacted Conan then.

"I hope they're alright…" The blonde teen whispered so that only the two closest to her could hear.

"Me too…" The professor agreed with an equally low voice.

* * *

><p>Ishimoto noticed that Mizutani was scratching his palm and Nishitani declared immediately that the director smeller like a smoke… Of course it would be those two. Tsukiko took out a palm-sized spray bottle she had prepared earlier. It contained paint that would come visible only two to three hours from spraying it as the particle in it would come contact with oxygen. Earlier, when going to wash her arms, she had sprayed it on the back of the other waitress when her innocent colleague had fainted. And now she'd mark the other two. After all she was close enough to them.<p>

_**Fffsssh.**_

_**Fffsssh.**_

They didn't notice anything. One of the terrorist did though.

"Hey, what is that?" The grabbed the bottle from the blonde.

"M-My inhaler. I'm allergic to the pollen in the air. C-Can I have it back? I need it please…" Tsukiko explained nervously. She did lie but at least the small can resembled an inhaler and she really was allergic to pollen… of Alder and Birch and the latter one didn't even grow in Japan. And her allergy wasn't bad enough to need an inhaler. But the hijackers didn't need to know it.

"Hmph, have it then, girl." The small can was tossed back to her. Tsukiko felt like smiling at her success but she couldn't be sure who was watching her. So she settled watching as Mizutani was taken to the smoking room and Ran got worried if she was infected.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes passed and Tsukiko grew more and more nervous. She kept her eyes on Nishitani all the time and indeed, she looked up and asked not so quietly from Ishimoto where the other children were.<p>

"Children?" The terrorist 'leader' repeated.

"Yeah… If I recall, there were three boys and another girl about her age." The woman replied while pointing Haibara.

"Find them." The order came to the two thugs.

"You just had to say that…" Tsukiko muttered while glaring at the woman. She noticed clearly from her spot by the wall that Haibara was about to contact Conan but knew the boy couldn't answer. And right then the evil waitress took the detective badge from the girl.

"My, how sneaky of you." The short-haired woman commented and hit the girl in the face.

"Are you alright, Ai-chan?" Ran and Sonoko hurried immediately to the child.

"Shame on you for slapping a child."

"If you try something like that again, I'll kill you!" The woman told the shrunken scientist.

"The third thing that really pisses me off… People who take children as hostages… People who injure said children." Tsukiko walked forward as the woman's attention was briefly on the trio. She kicked the woman behind knees, making her collapse. "I'd really like to beat you up from what you just did. But I refrain from doing that…" The blonde stated while staring down at the woman coldly. "…after all you already have a target painted on you back, bitch." She let out a manic grin before walking away. The woman got up and pointed a gun at the girl's head.

"What do you mean?" The waitress demanded.

"Mean? Oh, probably that red 'X' on the back your shirt." At that moment the two thugs came back to the room, the four 'missing' kids with them.

* * *

><p>"You guys did this?" The leader asked the Detective Boys while examining one of the disarmed bombs.<p>

"I was the one who did that." Conan told him immediately, stepping up to protect the others. "They had nothing to do with that."

At that the man put the bomb down and walked to the boy. The other three kids back up immediately but Conan stood on his ground.

"Such bravery." The man mocked and grabbed Conan from the scruff of his neck, dragging him towards the window.

Was it an instinct or a mere reaction? Tsukiko didn't know but the next thing she did, was to rush forward to stop the man.

"Don't do that! He's only a kid!" She shouted when the two thugs stopped her, restraining her movements effectively.

"Since we are getting rid of the nuisances…" The leader stated and the window was open then. The thugs pushed Tsukiko forward and in her momentum of speed she couldn't really do anything else than stumble with her steps when the man holding Conan took a hold on the front of her shirt pulled the girl her back first towards the open rectangular hole that led into freefall. And on that moment she acted along another instinct: she tried to grab the thing nearest to her. And on that moment it was Conan who was dropped right after her.

Tsukiko felt only air rushing past her as she hugged Conan tightly against her chest. It was only ten seconds into the fall when she could hold back anymore. When she finally realized what had happened.

"H… _Hyaaaaaaaaaah_!" She didn't remember what was the last time she'd screamed like that. Even in amusement park she didn't scream in the rollercoasters. She liked speed and adrenaline she got from those. But now…

Up in the airship Ran dashed forward, as if to jump after them but Kaito was faster. He dived and caught up quite quickly with the two but catching them in the rapid air currents was much harder as they tended to surge upwards time to time. Finally he managed to grab Tsukiko's ankle and get a good hold on them(Conan was sandwiched between the teens.). They dived through a cloud and the hang glider was opened, revealing the situation to the people up in the airship much to their relief.

"Hard to believe they'd toss you out a window…" Kid muttered. "Especially after you joked about it, eh, Tsuki-chan?"

"…"

"Tsuki-chan?" The girl was shivering and clutching the front of Kaito's jacket, still squeezgin her eyes shut. "Right… What now then, Meitantei?" Kid turned his head a bit to address the boy. "Are you giving up?"

"That's not even opinion! Return to the airship at once!" Conan ordered, pointing upwards.

"Don't be ridiculous. My hang glider doesn't have an engine on it. And with the weight of three people there's no way we could go back. Besides Tsuki-chan needs to get some solid ground beneath her feet now. So… Consider yourself lucky to still be alive!"

* * *

><p>They landed on a beach in Sakushima, Aichi Prefecture. Tsukiko's feet didn't hold her up so she just sat down and wrapped her arms around herself, still shivering and breathing erratically. Conan was let on the ground by Kid who immediately crouched beside the girl.<p>

"Tsuki-chan… It's okay now…" He smiled gently. The girl nodded, taking a huge gulp of air and trying to even out her breathing. Eventually she calmed down and opened her eyes.

"I'm… I'm okay…" She whispered, forcing a smile on her face.

"Nee, are you sure Okiya? You have the fear of heights after all." Conan asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I'll be just fine…" The girl nodded again.

* * *

><p>Conan called to Heiji who was at Bell Tree Tower with Kazuha, waiting for the airship to come. Meanwhile Kid played with a friendly goat. Tsukiko merely followed this all while sitting on a railing of the small bridge they were at. She was still a bit shaken of the turn of events. She had planned originally to hide somewhere in the ship and avoid the kidnappers but they had arrived sooner than she'd thought.<p>

A sound of choppers was heard again. It was a police helicopter this time. Conan hung up his call with Heiji and called to Inspector Megure as Kudou Shinichi.

"I'd like to make a request inspector… Allow me to board that helicopter. Me, Kudou Shinichi."

* * *

><p>It took a bit of a coaxing for Kid to disguise as Shinichi but in the end the trio found themselves in the helicopter with Satou and Takagi. In her mind Tsukiko was a bit worried. She had no idea what she was doing there. After all she had no intention of jumping off the copter like the other two. So she had a really bad feeling about what those two were planning. Yep, there was no way they'd leave her behind.<p>

Kid managed to dodge Sato's questions well and when Tsukiko's presence was mentioned the girl just smiled.

"I got caught up with a certain sort of case you could say and met up with Kudou…-san. And then this airship caught our attention."

They approached the airship fairly quickly. Kid gave instructions to go ahead of the ship and maintain the same speed the pilot had given him a moment earlier.

"Nee, you're not doing what I think you're going to do, eh?" Tsukiko frowned, her arms crossed tightly. Kid smirked.

"No need to worry okay?" He told her.

"I'm not coming… I'm definitely not coming…" The girl muttered as the teen and the child sitting in front of her stuck their hands out of the window.

"Kudou-kun, what are you…?" Sato began. Kid closed the window and he and Conan took of their headphones.

"C'mon, Tsuki-chan." Kid grinned to her. "It's perfectly safe. And this time you're prepared, right?"

The girl sighed and took off the phones. "Fine, but this is the last time you coax me into anything…" The blonde reached forward and took a hold of the lapels of Kid's outfit(Teitan school uniform). Conan hugged the girl around the waist, this time more comfortable between the two teens**(A/N: Why does that sound weird?)**.

"All right then, please excuse us." The door was opened with one hand while the other held Tsukiko close by her waist. And the trio jumped off. This time the blonde managed to keep her scream inside her. The two police detectives were left behind to watch after them, confusion and astonishment written all over their faces.

* * *

><p>The trio landed safely a top of the roof of the airship and Tsukiko was quick to release the hang glider before something like in the movie could happen. She didn't need any unnecessary comic relief at the moment. When one of the thugs appeared on the roof to shoot at the police helicopter, the trio went flat against the surface to avoid being noticed.<p>

"I really want to get inside…" Tsukiko muttered. She really didn't like the feel of the wind in her hair at the moment. Normally she enjoyed it, like when in a boat or in rollercoasters but at the moment… And that was also one of the reasons she had folded 'the wings of the white devil' so quickly.

Thankfully the terrorist went inside fairly soon, allowing the three to walk towards the entrance. All that way Tsukiko had a firm hold on Kid's hand. The magician got comfortable against one of the air vents though and gave Conan the fingerprint of Suzuki Jirokichi that he'd acquired a while ago.

"By the way, about your important girlfriend… It's best that you keep an eye on her. That man Fujioka grabbed both her arm earlier. She did push him away quickly, though. Since it wasn't via coughing or sneezing, I don't think she's infected." Kid told the shrunken detective. "What do you think, Tsuki-chan?"

"…I think that something is seriously wrong with this whole terrorist system. Like I stated earlier, it's entirely possible that these aren't the Red Siamese Cats, just people using their name and reputation, and that this is no actual bacteria here." Tsukiko stated.

"Well, I just thought to let you know." Was Kid going to take a nap? A top of an airship?! Crazy thief…

* * *

><p>Conan and Tsukiko descended to the inner parts of the ship.<p>

"We need to find the bombs now, right?" The girl confirmed.

"Yeah." The boy gave her an earpiece again. "I'll help you with the locations of the two previous ones while checking the other two places."

"There is one definitely behind the smoking room… If there is actually some bacteria." Tsukiko grinned.

"You are certain about that theory of yours."

"It's merely the facts that are telling me so. The bigger picture is the one that isn't clear for me yet."

* * *

><p>The duo looked through the entire ship. Well, the inner parts and found only two bombs. The sat down on the grating corridor with the bombs between them. Conan began pondering the situation and it's strangeness while Tsukiko took the switchblade knife offered to her and disarmed the bombs by cutting the two wires from both of them.<p>

Heiji called to Conan and told the situation on the ground level: how the news had spread and how the whole city of Osaka was in panic.

"What?" Conan put a speaker on.

"_The bullet train station is jam-packed with people trying to escape Osaka to the west. Even the highway and local roads are congested with cars leaving Osaka bound westward. Not to mention bank employees and security guards have all evacuated. Now'd be a great time to rob a bank, huh?"_

"_I think it's better not to do that."_ A kid's voice was heard. Was his name Satoshi? _"Security systems nowadays are pretty tight."_

"_It's a joke, a joke. Don't interrupt when adults are talking."_ Heiji huffed. Suddenly Kid touched Conan's shoulder, startling the boy a bit.

"I saw something interesting." The thief explained.

"I can take the phone, Kudou." Tsukiko offered and the boy did so, if a bit reluctantly. Tsukiko waited until the two were out of earshot and disabled the speaker. "Hattori-san, still there?"

"_Eeeh… You're… Okiya Tsukiko-chan, right? Ku-Conan-kun mentioned you once."_

"Yeah, when we were on a way to eat sushi. Anyways, I was just thinking about your idea of robbing a bank… What if someone were to strike a place without such a tight security…"

"_That's a valid point. This far it seems that all the airship has been doing is to cause panic."_

"Yes. There is three… possibly four infected people. Three of those have been confirmed to visit the smoking room where the bacteria was supposedly released. Fourth person is either one of the kids who peeked in. Kudou has been especially worried about Kojima-kun towards whom an infected waitress sneezed. But he has showed no signs of infection…"

"_And who is the other potential victim?"_

"Ran-senpai. The guy, who was first discovered to be infected, touched her arms earlier. I didn't witness it so I'm not sure what exactly happened so don't start making assumptions okay?"

"_Neechan, huh? Hey, wasn't it said that kids are especially prone of getting infected?"_

"Yeah… But there is something that doesn't add up. The first one infected had rashes all over his arms, neck and face. The second one, the waitress, had only in her right palm and a narrow area of her left arm above her elbow. The third guy had only in his right palm. You know what I'm getting at?"

"_Yeah, the symptoms are not consistent."_

Suddenly Conan came running back and took the phone from the girl.

"Hey!"

The plan of the robbers was quickly explained to Heiji who was sent to Nara.

"Okay, is it show time now?" Tsukiko asked as she and Conan sneaked to the corridor.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wish you luck then."

"Where are you going?"

"I shall mess up with their heads now." Tsukiko took out the red paint spray bottle, the template and the calligraphy pen. "It's graffiti time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brrrr… Brrrr… … Brrrr… Brrrr…<strong>_

A cell phone rang in the sack among its friends. The leader of the group took it out. The ID on the screen of the blue phone was 'Trollolololo'.

"Hello?"

"_Pizzeria Yutaka. I need to inform you that your pizza has arrived on Deck C, corridor 5, room 28."_ A female voice told politely before turning into gleeful. _"Catch me if you can, Red Siamese Copycats!"_ The call was hung up. The leader sent two thugs to check out the mentioned area.

* * *

><p>On the door of the room 28 was painted red 'moon' kanji once again and underneath was yet another message.<p>

"_I'm still here.  
>I still have no fear.<br>I'm Red. I'm Moon.  
>And I'm right behind you."<em>

"Eh?" The door of the room slammed right in the faces of the two and they stumbled against the opposite wall against which they hit their heads and everything in their eyes went black.

"They fainted? Pity. They couldn't see my outfit then…" Tsukiko stepped out of the room, wearing the same clothes than when she had 'borrowed' the engine from Agasa's. This time she also had a pair of narrow sunglasses on her face though.

The girl dragged with a great effort the two thugs into separate rooms and locked the doors of those after disarming the men. It wouldn't do any good if they were to shoot the locks open.

"Hmm… I'll just leave these here." She tossed the guns underneath the bed of the room 28. "Then to my next destination…"

* * *

><p>On the way down the stairs Tsukiko came across with Conan who had fetched his skate board from his room and was now following when Ran was being escorted to the smoking room.<p>

"Hand shaped rashes…" The girl whispered, getting the boy's attention. They hid into a room when the escort left.

"Right where Fujioka touched her." The blonde commented. She could already see the train of thought going on the silent boy's mind as they left the room.

* * *

><p>The plan was in motion. Tsukiko slumped on the ground, making just enough noise to alert the people in the lounge. Cat-A came to check the situation but got darted but Conan's watch she had borrowed(this time actually borrowed). The boy checked the man's fingernails which were blackened just like he's seen.<p>

"Hurry, the next Cat is probably coming…" Tsukiko whispered urgently.

"Yeah…"

When Cat-B found his fallen comrade, he failed to notice anything wrong with the 'handle' that descended right next to him, resulting him rising up and falling down when he had grabbed it.

"You know… I hated his haircut." Tsukiko commented. Conan casted an incredulous glance at her. "What? Can't I say what I'm thinking?"

"I… I don't even know what to think about that one…"

"Good, then it served its purpose." The blonde grinned, while tucking her hair more carefully underneath her fedora. Meanwhile Conan answered to the radio the Cat and dropped.

"If it's about Cat-B, he's out cold on the roof. Which is strange… since cats shouldn't land on their backs."

"And about those to receiving the order from Pizzeria Yutaka… It managed to get cold already!" Tsukiko sang. The connection was cut then. "If I'm guessing right… They'd sent now C, D and E now… Can you handle them, Tantei-chan?"

"Yeah, you go to the dining hall."

"Righty-o!"

* * *

><p>Conan defeated the three Cats with the traps set for Kid on the Sky Deck.<p>

"Hey, hey… Are you serious?" Kid jumped down on the deck. "What is all this?" He actually sweatdropped.

"The third trap Uncle Jirokichi set up just for you." Conan answered confidently as he walked towards the thief.

"Is that so? Tsuki-chan failed to notify me about it then… If I stole the jewel and escaped from that hole by firing my grappling hook…" He winced at the mental image. "That was a close one!"

"It would probably also activate if you were to lift the gem skywards to check the inside of it." Tsukiko appeared from behind the platform. She took one of the Cats' radio.

"Weren't you going to the dining room?" Conan asked.

"Change of plans…" She pressed the mike button on the radio. "Pizzeria Yutaka. Cat C, Cat D and Cat E have all messed up in our kitchens. They are incapable to return. Cat D has locked himself into a cupboard, Cat E got punched into face by our cook and Cat C suffered a severe electrocution. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

The looks she received from Conan and Kid were identical, saying 'Are you serious?'

"What?" The girl grinned, but right then the leader of the group stepped out of the elevator and began firing at them with the machine gun. Kid took a shield behind the gem display platform. Tsukiko hid behind the pillar the electrocuting sensor was installed in. And Conan… Well, he predictably knocked the guy out with the football of his.

"Your turn now, Kudou." Tsukiko tossed the radio to the kid. "I shall go to mess up with these guys a bit more."

"Okay…"

"Kid-kun, we'll see later, 'kay?"

"Yup!" Kaito grinned.

* * *

><p>Conan made his radio announcement with the radio after confronting the 'leader'. The rest of the terrorists were caught. Execpt for three… The three real culprits. But Conan wasn't aware of them yet. He just contently returned Lady Sky to Jirokichi and went to talk with Ran then. He explained to the long-haired girl how there was no bacteria at all and realized then… that Fujioka was the real mastermind of the plan.<p>

Tsukiko watched the boy run towards the entrance to the roof of the airship. She wasn't smiling this time. It wasn't the time yet. But she did take the cell phone she had and rang to the one that was still in the lounge room.

"Pizzeria Yutaka. Congratulations for catching the terrorists. Pity that they are all fake though. Your radar has missed three main culprits." She stated in an official manner through her voice changer.

"_What do you mean? Who are you?"_ Nakamori's voice asked in irritation.

"There're two of them among you, Nakamori-keibu. Look for red targets painted on their backs."

"_There's…"_ The man was probably looking around for the red 'X's.

"Fujioka-san. Ishimoto-san. Nishitani-san." The girl merely replied. At that moment Sonoko's scream was heard. "Gomenazai… I should've warned you earlier…"

"_Hey, girl. Come forward if you don't want your friends to die."_ Ishimoto had taken the cell phone from Nakamori.

"Nope! Catch me if you can! RM over and out!" The blonde chirped cheerfully.

"Are you sure? What if they actually kill them now?" Tsukiko looked up to see Kaito sitting on a railing above her.

"Nah… If they do, they'll do it at once. There're some explosives aboard after all. Besides I trust in Kudou's judgement in this matter now. I believe he's going to solve this one way of another." The girl smiled.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes passed and suddenly the whole ship began to shake.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, what's this?" Kid looked around and took out his grappling hook gun.

"I-I don't know…" Tsukiko stuttered. The ship began to turn into vertical position. The thief fired the gun at the metal structures of the ship and grabbed his apprentice by the waist. They hung in the middle of the ship until the alarms went on and the automatic steering system straightened Bell Tree First. The duo slammed against one of the walking platforms.

"That was quite surprising…" Kaito stated.

"Could you let go of me now?" Tsukiko asked in turn. The boy looked at her and then his arm that was still wrapped around her waist.

"Oh… Okay." He unwound the arm and the two got on their feet, Kid offering a hand to Moon. "Shall we go then, my dearest accomplice?"

"I don't see why not, Kid-sensei."

* * *

><p>The hostages in the lounge were getting up on their feet and gathering their bearings after the sudden change of up and down. Kid stepped into the room first, Moon following him.<p>

"Oh dear, what a surprise!" The magician stated a bit mockingly. "I wanted to survey the situation in the hall and the ship suddenly lurched."

"Who wants to bet it was Tantei-chan's fault?" The girl grinned, stepping to lean against the wall and crossing her arms and ankles loosely.

"You…" Haibara muttered while Nakamori raged at the male thief.

"Me." The blonde grinned. "Oh, forgive my manners." She stepped away from the wall and walked to the front of the room, right before the two culprits who were unconscious from the lurch. "I am Akai no Tsuki, **the** **Red Moon**. I'm the apprentice of Kaitou Kid and shall act as a confirmation. Whenever there's a heist, you can expect me or my signature to appear indicating our presence. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She made a theatrical bow.

"You are Okiya Tsukiko, aren't you?" Haibara asked. She had gotten the feeling of something was wrong since the beginning and Conan's behavior had confirmed it. After all the boy had stated he had no ideas about the person who broke into professor's which was impossible with the wit like his. And it was no secret to her that the two, Edogawa and Okiya(whether it was about Tsukiko or Subaru) had some sort of agreement that wasn't on her territory.

"Nope. I merely borrowed her face for this entrance of mine. She gave me the permission to though." Moon grinned.

"Umm… Where's Conan-kun?" Ran asked the duo then.

"Don't worry. That boy is alright." Kid reassured the girl and began untying the ropes binding her wrists to the bannister. "He should be here soon…" He straightened up then. "Well, please help untie everyone."

"I think I'll go to check the waitress in the emergency room. After all Fujioka escaped from there." The female thief stated. "By the way, I'd appreciate if you didn't arrest me only for being associated with him. Personally I have no intention of stealing anything. I just do this for experiences and skills."

"You assume you'll just let be walk free?" Jirokichi asked when Kid walked to the bag of Ishimoto and fished the lapis lazuli ring, Lady Sky, from there.

"Well, yes. After all, I'm the confirmation. _And I'm not from here._" The girl grinned manically.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen…" Kid was delivering his dramatic exit line now. "As assured, the treasure has now become mine." The ring vanished and he bowed. Moon tipped her hat.

"But no worries: we shall meet again. No worries: this won't be the end." She stated and followed the phantom thief out of the lounge room.

* * *

><p>"We shall depart now then. See you in a week." Kaito waved to the girl.<p>

"See ya." Tsukiko ran to the emergency room where the waitress was still bound and sitting on the floor between the two beds.

"Are you alright, ojou-san?" She kneeled beside the woman and removed the cloth gagging her.

"Y-Yes. I think so…" The older female stuttered.

"Good. Here, let me help you." The blonde untied the waitress's hands. "The rest of the staff are waiting for you in the dining room. If you were so kind to help them out. Their predicament is as bad as yours just was."

"B-But the infection…"

"It's alright. The infection is actually just skin irritation caused by lacquer." The black-clad girl stood up. "But now I need to take my leave and join Kid-sensei. If you happen to see the blonde teen girl, would you give this to her and thank her for her co-operation?" She took out her own green phone and gave it to the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Red Moon. I'm the shine of the night sky, Lady Sky." The girl bowed slightly and made her leave then. For Okiya Tsukiko's mouth those words were very uncharacteristic but for Akai no Tsuki they were perfect.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko changed into the clothes she had when arriving to the airship and went to the lounge.<p>

"Hey, everything alright now?" She peeked in.

"Tsukiko-oneesan!" Ayumi cheered and ran to hug the girl.

"Hi, Yoshida-chan. I'm glad to see you in one piece."

"Where were you?" Sonoko asked the blonde. "You fell with Conan-kun and Kid-sama after all."

"Yeah… That happened. But it turned out alright. We got a ride with a police helicopter because Kid disguised as Kudou Shinichi-san. And… I swear those two are insane!" Tsukiko declared. "They jumped of the helicopter with me and landed on the roof of this airship."

"Eeeh! Cool!" Genta cheered.

"Yeah, this accomplice of Kid's was waiting for us and told me to hide in my room while she and Edogawa-kun took care of the terrorists. Kid was taking a nap on the roof." The girl continued her explanation as the older girl led her to the table to sit. "Speaking of which… She borrowed my phone. Has anyone seen it? The green one I didn't give to the criminals."

"No, we haven't seen anything like that." Mitsuhiko shook his head.

"I doubt she'll return it." Haibara stated from the table next to theirs.

"No way, she promised!" Tsukiko whined.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukiko-chan." Sonoko reassured the girl. "You got close to Kid anyways. Twice at that! I wish I were you…" A dreamy expression appeared on the polka-haired girl's face.

"Hey, where's Ran-neechan?" Conan asked suddenly, looking around. A sly smile appeared on Tsukiko's face.

"I walked past her when coming here. She was on the way to the Sky Deck."

"She probably wanted to see Kid again." Haibara added.

* * *

><p>The three – Conan, Sonoko and Tsukiko(dragged along my Sonoko) – hurried to the Sky Deck. When the elevator doors binged open, Kid was just stepping away from Ran. The thief kissed the back of the girl's hand with that familiar smile on his face before straightening up.<p>

"Kid, you bastard!" Conan shouted, running forward. But Kid was faster and managed to escape with the help of his grappling hook and his hang glider.

"Kid-sama! So cool!" Sonoko gushed.

"You say that even after what he did to me…" Ran shot a look at her best friend.

"What's 'that'?" Conan asked. They noticed then Lady Sky put on the karate-champion's left ring finger but Ran did give her answer.

"Well, it's something that Shinichi would never do."

"… Oh!" Tsukiko grinned. "He managed to convince you that he was Shinichi then? I wonder what he asked from you~…"

Ran blushed at those words.

"Why? Why is it something that Shinichi-niichan wouldn't do?" Conan asked in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, that's because…" Ran bent forward to talk with the boy but stopped then. She noticed the band-aid on his cheek. She straightened up immediately. "Not because I like him! Don't get me wrong!"

"That was very tsundere reply…" Tsukiko settled musing aloud. She wanted to tell Conan what exactly had happened moments earlier but refrained from doing that. One was that she didn't know how to tell it without raising suspicions. The other was that she didn't want the boy to kill the thief in the next heist.

* * *

><p>"But the face would be worth of seeing…" The blonde girl snickered when she was heading towards her room to pack her things.<p>

"Excuse me, miss…" It was the waitress from before. "I was asked to give this to you."

"Oh, my phone. Thank you very much. I was wondering whether she'd return it. Good that she did. I need to call niisan. He's probably worried sick." Not. Jodie would though.

"That lady asked me to relay her thank you to you."

"Oh, thanks. She's one mystery, isn't she?" Tsukiko laughed and the waitress joined in too.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ufff... I made it! Oh and you probably have acoule of questions about this chapter.**

**-Yes, I have a slight fear of heights. But only when seeing beneath my feet, like Tsuki explained.  
>-Yes, I'm allergic to pollen of Alder and Birch. I've been sneezing the whole day one again...<br>-No, I've never been _in_ the Eiffel Tower, only visited from below. Too many stairs and the stairs are grating. My mum had troubles coming down the first time she visited and I've inherited my traits from her(including my pollen allergy).  
>-Yes, I used wikipedia when writing Tsuki's tale of lapiz lazuli but only to confirm the facts I already had.<br>-No, Tsuki won't be arrested for acconplishing with Kid and Moon.  
>-Yes, everyone except Conan swallowed Tsukiko's lie about her whereabouts.<br>-No, people won't question her two phones.  
>-No, Tsukiko will never do the actual stealing in the upcoming Kid heists. She'll only do scouting.<br>-Yes, the Scooter will appear later. Dunno when, but it will.**

**And now I shall answer to the reviews:**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Yeah, she noticed it though and as you can see in here, she was more careful.<br>Conan dressing up as a girl? No thanks.  
>Sorry, no. Well, I might put some pics to dA when I feel like it...<br>We visited Eiffel Tower twice but didn't climb the stairs. The queues are huge after all. The lock bridges are in every more or less romantical city I think. I've see some even in Riga! But yes, we visited a lock bridge... Several actually.**

**-Guest:  
>AkaiSubaru show up time to time. Mostly a bit in the background but there'll be a case with him too. Just read the original manga so you can predict the future case, okay? ;)**

**-Hikari:  
>I'm glad you like them. I try my best to update enough fast.<br>Thank you, her humour is quite dry and sarcastic don't you think?  
>:D Thank you, thank you, thank you *happy dance*<br>I try to include her feelings and thoughts more. Thank you for the feedback. I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Thank you. They share now the mutual worrytrust/respect/whatevs so... Yep, he was cute!**

**()**

**A post note here as I have a few more things to mention.**

**-Tell me please which one I should use more: Red Moon or Akai no Tsuki. I'm not sure. I prefer using the Japanese terms when the people are speaking and English terms in the rest but I'm not sure at all about this matter.**

**-I wrote a short poem loosely related to this fic. Go read it please and comment what you think. The name is The Death of the Shadow. More explanation there.**

**-I'll put some drawings about Tsukiko's outfits in the chapters to dA. The Red Moon outfit will be there too.**

**-Tell me please what did you think about Pizzeria Yutaka and if you want it to appear again. Tell me too what did you think Red Moon's style of leaving messages.**

**But now, bye! Until we meet again! \o/**


	40. Refill

**A/N: Heey! I'm here again! I got this chapter... written almost in a day. I'm happy! Oh, I'm changing that Red Moon will be called just Red Moon. But acutlly when the speak Japanese they still say it as Akai no Tsuki as that's what Tsukiko always writes on the heist notes: **赤い の 月.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40.<strong>

"Excuse me, _what_? What happened?"

Tsukiko sighed. She knew she shouldn't have told Miyoshi about everything that happened on the airship. But then Sonoko would've told everything and exaggerated it. Or then the class president would've tried to investigate the matter.

"Yes, I got thrown out along with Edogawa-kun. Kid dived after us thus saving us. Later we returned to the ship by jumping from a police helicopter. Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji can testify if you don't believe me." The blonde explained.

"I do believe you. That all just… You really get into trouble…" Miyoshi shrugged.

"I know… It's not my fault though." Tsukiko muttered. At that the other bespectacled girl took a glance on her watch.

"Great. We need to hurry now or we'll be late."

"What?" But Miyoshi had started to run already. Tsukiko sprinted after her. Why they had to have school right after the weekend of adventure? The blonde had even returned back to Tokyo on the day after incident because Jodie had told her to. Travelling alone in a bullet train and missing the visit the Bell Tree Tower? No thanks. But it happened… She even missed the okonomiyaki with Heiji and Conan i.e. Magic File 4!

"_Well, at least Subaru and Jodie don't know about my… stunt."_

* * *

><p>When the two arrived to their classroom, the whole class was buzzing. Literally. Everyone was chatting with each other of texting with someone.<p>

"Whoa… What's this…" Tsukiko asked aloud.

"If I were to guess…" Miyoshi picked one abandoned newspaper from some boy's desk. "It's about the new thief or whatever she is…"

"Oh… You mean Red Moon? The one claiming to be Kaitou Kid's apprentice?" The blonde tilted her head.

"Yeah. They got a vague description of her on Sunday's paper and now the whole Japan is talking about it. Crazy… She has appeared only once!" The class president scoffed and showed the other girl a fuzzy photo on the front page of the day's paper. "And she's still in the headlines…"

"Hmm…" Tsukiko took the offered paper. "Why would she? I mean… She only appeared once, like you said." Faking this all was easier than she thought. Maybe because she was merely fishing for Miyoshi's opinions now.

"Hmph… The media is speculating of course! Her age, nationality – after all Kaitou Kid appeared in Paris for the first time –, her exact connection with Kid, personality and goals…"

"Oh, I see…" The blonde folded the paper with a slight smile on her face. "I can't wait to see how the heists shall turn out now."

"Well, I guess Conan-kun will be frustrated. Predicting one thief is one thing but two…"

"And Nakamori-keibu will get grey hair."

"That too."

* * *

><p>The teacher came to the class and the lesson began. No one paid attention though and the teacher didn't even notice. Tsukiko was also among in her own thoughts as she read the two page article speculating about Red Moon.<p>

"_I can't wait to show this to Kaito…"_ She grinned. When she lifted her gaze up though, she noticed Miyoshi watching her. "Sorry, I didn't read the paper today." She smiled a bit sheepishly.

"It's alright." Mai smiled back. "I'm also interested a bit about this turn of events. Not as much as about my cases though…" The class president added.

* * *

><p>The speculation about Red Moon continued throughout the week in the papers but moved from morning papers to tabloids and magazines. Tsukiko didn't bother buying every single one of those magazines as they repeated each other when there wasn't that much information yet. But she did browse some of them in stores when she happened to spot a new article.<p>

And for her surprise Subaru didn't talk about this new thief with her at all. Maybe the man had managed to avoid the hype or then he wasn't interested. Tsukiko did spot him reading the newspaper she had brought with her on Monday and raise an eye brow at something there but she couldn't be sure what it was since the paper had naturally had several other articles.

But anything that happened during that week couldn't top the next week's Thursday. The day didn't start that well though. First Tsukiko was terribly late from school. Then the lessons were either terribly boring or very difficult for some reason. And lastly she had been meant to hang out with Miyoshi but the other girl had had to cancel on the last minute.

"I've been asked elsewhere. Sorry." The class president apologized.

"Okay… It's a case, right?"

"Yeah… Or rather, my assistance is required with something. I don't know the exact details."

"Right. See you tomorrow then." And they had parted ways.

* * *

><p>At home Tsukiko had changed her clothes and after glancing at the homework decided not to do them.<p>

"Screw this. I'm going to a walk." She had tossed her glasses a top of the homework and left then after grabbing her smaller shoulder bag.

Which had led here to her current location, sitting on the low brick fence that surrounded some park. People walked past her on the sidewalk… People coming from work, school… Going home, grocery store, movies, cafes… People on their own, in groups, as couples… People laughing, smiling, chatting… Serious, pensive, indifferent…

"I miss my friends…" Tsukiko laid her eyes on the sidewalk in front of her. "K-chan, Mi-chan… Vi-chan, E-chan… J-kun and… J-kun… You all… I miss you all so damn much." The blonde wiped tears on her sleeve furiously when she noticed them. "Dammit this all…"

"Homesickness?" A female voice asked. Unfortunately familiar female voice that made Tsukiko's skin crawl slightly. She lifted her head up and there stood Vermouth herself in the middle of busy street. The girl had no problems recognizing the woman as she'd just spoken but an outsider would had a bit harder time due the thick braid the blonde hair was tied on and the sunglasses that almost obscured the entire face but were still see-through. It was how well simple disguises worked in this world, the protagonist's glasses being the primary example.

"You were surprisingly easy to find, Shadow." The woman continued and sat next to the girl.

"So? What do you want from me then?" Tsukiko frowned as she took in the woman's outfit. It wasn't her regular motorcycle overall that showed her clavicle and a bit more… This one had a dark brown leather jacket zipped all the way up and dark blue skinny jeans accompanied by black boots. Some blending in then…

"Why do you think I want something from you?" Vermouth laughed. "Here." She offered the girl a cola mug. Tsukiko took it warily and peeked under the lid.

"Fanta. My favourite. But how…?" She looked up at the woman.

"I know exactly who you are and where are you from, Jade."

Tsukiko froze at the sound of the name used but recovered quickly. Of course the disguising crow would find something like that. And if she knew the truth, then it would also explain the nick-name the girl had acquired during Raven Chaser.

"It's pronounced 'Yah-dey'." The girl decided to state. "So… You say that _you_ don't want anything from _me_ but you did come to find me so that must mean that you think that _I_ want something from _you_."

"Correct." Vermouth smiled. "There is a machine in one of the buildings that organization owns. There is nothing else there and the machine had been abandoned for a few weeks now…"

"And?"

"That was designed to rip a hole between dimensions. Or so I've heard. I don't know how exactly it actually worked. No one else has noticed anything though…"

"You noticed me."

"Yes. Your reaction when I first saw you was just so unique. And then you were actually smiling when you saw me while that FBI agent Starling was crying over the death of Akai Shuichi. So I started suspecting that something had happened in that forgotten branch of the Organization. And I found the log of testing that machine on the day Kir was caught."

"…I can feel a 'but' coming next."

"No one believes the machine actually works as you didn't appear there so all founding was cut away. And according to the memos I found, it only works in one direction."

"So what use do I have with it then?" Tsukiko huffed and glanced at her Jaffa mug then. It smelled really good… "If it can't get me home."

"Aren't you at least a bit curious to know what's going on at your home? What I managed to see before it shut the connection from me, is that the time from your supposed leave has passed a few years now… and _you're still there_." Vermouth leaned her cheek against her fist and gazed at the girl lazily, observing her every reaction.

"What!?"

"Yes, it's like you've never left your home but you've changed… Or so your little brother is telling to _that you_ time to time."

"…C-Can I see what's going on there then? Can you take me to that building?" The girl asked shakily. A smirk appeared on the woman's lips.

"I was waiting for you to ask that." She told the girl. "But first you need to drink that."

"There's some sleeping pill, right?"

"Of course. I can't go telling you the locations of organization buildings even if you are too scared to say anything that could disturb the Plot."

"…" There was no reply as Tsukiko began sucking the Jaffa through the straw. Thankfully there was no extra taste in the drink. "How much did you see, when you got information from world?" She finally asked.

"A bit this and that. Mostly snippets that proved that you were indeed from another world, like moments when you were reading some very old _cases_."

"Ahaha… I see… Did you like the drawing style back then?"

"Not a catastrophe in those. Anyways, you should see more than I did as it's connected to your life at the moment."

"Okay… Why are you doing this then? Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to?" Vermouth suggested.

"We both know that isn't a sufficient answer…" The mug was empty now and Tsukiko tossed it to the nearest trash bin. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes." The two females got up from the fence and walked to a motorcycle that was parked not far away. Vermouth took her helmet and gave another to Tsukiko.

"The drug should start working in the next ten minutes so make sure you hold tight and tell me when you feel faint." She told the girl.

"I already feel dizzy…" Tsukiko muttered as she put on the helmet.

* * *

><p>The girl managed to stay wake a few more minutes into the ride until her head dropped against the woman's back. Her hold around the actress's waist didn't loosen though and they made it safely to the underground garage of the building. Vermouth placed the sleeping girl to sit on the ground against the motorbike and went to check that the building was empty once again. One could never be too careful.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's in the top floor. Elevators aren't working anymore either since the power was cut but I'm sure the stairs are no problem to you."<p>

"What are you hinting? I'm in better fit here than back home." Tsukiko glared the woman walking next to her. Vermouth just laughed.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"If the power is cut, how is that machine working then?"

"It has its own generator in the room."

* * *

><p>The room was large and dimly lit by some electric lanterns. Vermouth had probably brought them there. The shape of the room was rectangle, not very wide but quite long – maybe 5x25 meters approximately… First along the wall was some desks full of papers – someone had left in a hurry, not caring about the notes left behind. After the desks were low control panels, on the both sides of the room.<p>

"Okay, I'll stay clear of those buttons…"

Then there was some sort of grey cabinets with lights on the doors. Maybe they were the generators… Between the cabinets was a cylinder with a diameter of one and half meters reaching from the floor to ceiling, leaving very little space to walk between it and the generators. And naturally the cylinder also had lights and buttons on it. All the whitish lights in there made the machine a bit eerie looking and cold with its dark bluish grey steel.

"Walk past it." Vermouth instructed, pushing Tsukiko to the right of the cylinder/pillar. There was a round shape on the floor that was divided in six sectors and one circle in the middle. The shape sunk into the floor a bit as it processed to the center but the circle in the middle was a bit convex in turn. Behind the shape was a bit of something too, taking the space of the empty corners so the room ended to the shape. Tsukiko looked on the side to see that the generators also hugged the shape of the circle.

"That's where you were supposed to arrive." The woman instructed, leading the girl of stand in the small circle. She went to pick up a helmet from the floor. It wasn't the same style motorcycle helmet than the two had used when arriving but more like one that Suzuki Jirokichi used. "Put on this helmet. It will allow you to see everything that happened after you left. I don't know how much time has passed though so don't be surprised, alright?"

Tsukiko took the helmet silently. She had no other opinion than trust the woman in this matter. Besides she was terribly curious to know how the things were at home. So she put it on and drew a visor in front of her eyes. **(A/N: It's like Sera's helmet actually but since Tsukiko hasn't read Detective's Nocturne yet she can't compare them.)**

"Ready?" The girl heard Vermouth's voice from distance. The woman was probably standing by the cylinder now. Tsukiko gave a thumbs-up. "Three… Two… One…" Vermouth pressed a button on the cylinder and pulled down a lever. Floating screens invaded Tsukiko's field of vision.

"Do you see them? The screens?"

"Yeah… How can I get through them?"

"Take one you want to see and simply touch it. Those are visible to only you thanks the helmet."

Tsukiko reached to the nearest one. In a flash of light she was watching the view of the screen right on the visor of the helmet, like she was there herself.

* * *

><p><em>Jade walked through the side street and hurried home. Her brother was sitting on the sofa and watching some document from the television.<em>

"_Hiya, Lari." The girl greeted the boy._

"_Hiya, Jade." Came the reply. "Did you have fun with your friends?"_

"_Yeah. But we also did the homework so now I'm free." Jade lifted her arms above her head and stretched._

"_Hmph, are you going to continue your DC marathon next? The one you started last week?" Lari gave a bit crooked smile to his sister. Jade looked at him in confusion._

"_Why would I do that? I'm not interested in it anymore." And she headed to her room, leaving the boy watching after her in even greater confusion._

"_But you watched it even yesterday and were excited about the recent files…"_

* * *

><p>Tsukiko blinked as the memory ended.<p>

"My all DC fangirliness… Where did it go?" She asked aloud.

"Excuse me?"

"This was from the day I arrived to this world. I'm certain of it. And just before, with my friends we were talking about making our separate DC marathons a joint project by watching the episodes together. But now…"

"Maybe all your 'fangirliness' came with you here."

"Yeah…" Tsukiko waved her hand over the screens visible only to her. Better get this over with soon.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the girl took off the helmet and sat down on the floor.<p>

"A little pause…" She sighed and hung her head a bit. "Three years… It's been three years now…"

"…That's quite lot." Vermouth stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I've almost finished high school now. And in a way I've missed all that fun they had."

"But you still were there."

"Yeah…"

Tsukiko's cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyways.

"Hello? …Oh, Jodie-san! I'm actually at town at the moment and taking care of a few things… No, I don't know when I'll be back. Maybe in a few hours so I most likely will miss the dinner… Yeah, sorry… Say, where are you calling from? I don't recognize the number… Camel's cell? Okay… Yeah, bye."

"That FBI agent keeps good tabs on you then…" Vermouth smirked.

"She is my guardian. And after getting into hospital thrice… she tends to worry." Tsukiko pocketed the phone and took the helmet again. "Okay, time to catch up with the manga and the movies then!"

* * *

><p><em>Jade opened her computer and put headphones connected to it on. She opened DCTP, the trusty page translating Detective Conan manga files, and began reading. It had been forever since she last had done anything related to the series in question.<em>

"_I wonder why. It's such a good series after all." The girl mused aloud as she flipped through the files, commenting them time to time._

"_That is so Bourbon. Finally he shows his face!"_

"_Takagiih! Don't die! Why you again?!"_

"_Uuu… Cold case… __Déjà vu! Why Subaru you are always brushing your teeth when some comes to a surprise visit..."_

"_Mystery Train. Blegh that case, but the showdown was good. So many obvious suspicions confirmed now. Thank you Gosho!"_

"_Kid thought Sera was a boy? This is too funny…"_

"_Who is that guy!? Yumi's love story? Why? Thankfully it's a bit different than the rest…"_

"_Jodie appears again? Yay!"_

"_And Makoto!"_

"_Sera has two brothers? And who is that kid?"_

"_I SMELL PLOT! FINALLY!"_

"_Jade, what are you yelling here?" Lari appeared to the doorway._

"_Oh, just some catching up…" Jade waved her hand dismissively. "I don't get why I stopped reading this."_

"…_Why did you decide picking up again?"_

"_Umm… I'm not sure… Curiosity? And Himaruya(author of Hetalia) isn't updating anything…"_

"_Okay… Well, it was time for you to read it again. We've been worried." Lari smiled._

"_We?"_

"_Your friends and I. You were such a diehard fan and then you just stopped."_

"_Yeah…" Jade clicked the forum open since she had read everything she could find. "Stupid Golden week… I want the next chapter of Scarlet Series…"_

"_Don't forget the three movies: 15, 16 and 17."_

"_Have you seen them?"_

"_Yeah, I began reading DC a bit after you stopped."_

"_Were the movies good?"_

"_Decent. The 18__th__ – this year's – is better than those combined though."_

"_Are you on the forum by the way?" Jade indicated the DCTP forum open on the screen._

"_Yeah, but I'm not telling my username to you though."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Just because…" The boy grinned. Jade pouted._

"_Well, I'm going to make an own account anyways." She announced then._

"_Do you know what username you're going to use?"_

"_Yep. MoonRaven, the same than I have at FanFiction!"_

"_I see…"_

"_I'm never going to give up on this series again!"_

"_That's great to hear…" Lari left the room then, leaving Jade to read forums and watch the three movies she's missed._

* * *

><p>Tsukiko took off the helmet with a smile. Now she had not only caught up with her life but also with DC.<p>

"Satisfied?" Vermouth asked.

"Yeah. Thank you." The girl smiled. "Say… is it possible to get things from my world? After all what I saw, I'm not affecting the Plot in the released mangafiles."

"What do you have in your mind then?"

"Well, first of all I want that cell phone my other self has… Blue Lumia 620. And there is someone that I'd like to get to help me here…"

"I'll see what we can do."

"Good, I'd like to get him here as soon as possible so he can adjust being here and this world can adjust to his presence…" A sly smile appeared on Tsukiko's face.

"… I think I shall not ask."

"Don't. It won't be a surprise then."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the motorbike dropped Tsukiko near Mouri Detective Agency where the girl decided to ask the question bugging her the whole day.<p>

"Say… Why did you decide to help me like this? I don't think you'd do anything like this without a price."

"You are already paying the price by being here and making this game interesting." The woman replied and drove away. Tsukiko frowned.

"Game… Yes, we both are playing this game where we are betting our lives in. We both are manipulating the said game… But the difference between us to is, Vermouth, that while you disregard the rules and aim for your own purposes while not knowing anything about the outcome… I disregard the rules to keep the known outcome in line and work in the shadows. I protect the Plot since I know it while you try to break it in pieces with my help. Sorry, Miss Rotten Apple, but that's not happening. You might be an acquaintance of the Shadow but you are not an ally."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yesh! It's done! Tsuki has gotten her refill to her DC knowledge! Oh, and thank you all for the reviews to the previous chapter! I was so happy that there came so many and so quickly! Thank you!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>I'm glad you liked it. I also had fun to write those parts.<br>Yes, Ran is tsundere. Or at least when it's about Shinichi.  
>I guess pretty many people have that sort of fear of heights. Can't stand if beneath your feet the surface is see-through...<br>Yeah, gullible, gullible people. Maybe it's the peaceful Japanese thing Jody Hopper mentioned. Although that wouldn't make much sense as the main cast of DC is running into bodies all the time. Very peaceful, indeed...  
>No crossdressing Conan because it didn't happen in the original files either. and Conan wouldn't have done it even if it were Ran asking him to. And she wouldn't ask.<br>Thank you, we shall see again. We shall chat again. ;)**

**-Pure-chan:  
>Haha, I great to hear that you liked it.<br>Yeah, I can see that the romanization is a bit too obvious even though it's what the people in the story will hear unless someone speaks English.  
>The Pizzeria is originally an inside joke back home. I can't really explain it well... There's a person calling to a pizza-kebab place to order something to eat. The person who answers doesn't speak that well Finnish as he's foreign and there is some miscommunication... I really can't explain it...<br>Nah, it's okay. Many great ideas have been used and re-used when it comes to anything. Sometimes even I feel like I'm copying some people with my fics even if I get the idea before readin those fics.  
>Really? That's greatfunny to hear. ^-^**

**-Hikari:  
>You're welcome! And I take all suggestions seriously but it depends how I can use them. Yours was really important.<br>The Pizzeria Yutaka mention when Conan called with the radio was to remind the 'leader' that the two he had sent to check room 28 still had returned and won't since Red Moon dealt with them. Mostly the mentions of the Pizzeria were just for trolling the 'leader'. But maybe it will have a better part. I just came up with it so I doesn't have a proper place yet.  
>I get it and as you can see I'll use 'Red Moon' from now on. Thank you for the opinion.<br>And the next chapter is here!**

**-Akai4Ever:  
>Thank you. :)<strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Thank you. :D<br>Sorry, I'm using Red Moon from now on since Akai no Tsuki is a bit too obvious. Pizzeria Yukata might appear again. I don't know yet...  
>This far I'm not sure about the London Arc. I don't see any reason or way for Tsukiko to go to London... I have other plans for her though to make up for it. I liked the case though the motive was stupid.<br>We see again!**

**-Mullkkkkkk:  
>Thank you very much. You comment means a lot to me.<strong>

**-kittyfinatic515:  
>I know that they make noise but they are handier than paint brushes... Maybe she should find a red calligraphy pen... Or then bottles that don't make that much noise.<br>You're welcome, it's one of my favorites too.**

**And I'll reply to chibianimefan26's comment on The Death of a Shadow:**

**-Yeah, it's dark. And my mindset isn't even that dark!  
>Thank you, it took a bit of a work.<br>Uh, what? Yeah, I get the Kuroshitsuji reference. *blink blink*  
>I forgive you.<br>I have an idea for a counterpart poem but at the moment I'm too lazy to start thinking about it.**

**Okay, folks! See ya again someday! Next is the Thirteen Red T-shirts case in two parts! Kage shall make an appearance again!**


	41. Red Target (Looking)

**A/N: Guuh, finally! This took me ashamedly long seeing this is quite short... but now we have this part here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41.<strong>

"Okay, that's so unfair. You're telling me that you ditched me back then because the kids had asked you to accompany them to investigate the haunted depot? And you met with Hattori Heiji-san with whom you sent messages to Tsuburaya-kun's cell phone, giving the solution?"

"_Yes, how many times I need to say it?"_ Miyoshi sighed from the other end of the line.

"Well… how about a half a dozen? After all it's been two months since that and it's only now that I managed to get it out of you?" Tsukiko huffed, changing the channel on the television. News were running there.

"_I'm sorry; I just knew you'd react like this…"_

"I'm not reacting 'like this'!"

"_Yes, you are! You are being incredibly childish."_

"Well, I would've wanted to investigate that store house. Designed by Samizu Kichiemon and all! And meet Hattori-san! Why didn't the kids call me anyways?"

"_They thought that you are too close with Conan-kun and wouldn't have kept quiet about it."_

"They should know that I enjoy messing up with him even more…" The blonde muttered. Her attention strayed to the television screen again. They were announcing that the trial for the robbery case in Teito bank back in January would start soon. "Oh, wait a second… Niisan! The robbery case from back then is on the news!"

Subaru walked to the library and settled standing behind the sofa that Tsukiko was occupying at the moment(again).

"You said you wanted to know more details about that one, here you go." The girl got up and continued talking with Miyoshi.

"_Ah, the news are running now. I'm watching them too. And… Oh!"_

"Oh what?" Tsukiko muttered.

"_Nothing… I just think I know where to go tomorrow…"_

"Really?"

"_Yeah. Related to one case of mine…"_

"I see…" Miyoshi wouldn't… Was she really investigating Raiha Pass? Nah… Don't jump into conclusions Tsukiko!

* * *

><p>The two ended the call quite quickly. It seemed that both of them were in hurry to get into their own things now. Tsukiko went back to the library where Subaru was now sitting on the sofa and watching the footage running on the television, a thoughtful look on his face.<p>

"Well?"

The man looked up.

"'Well'?" He repeated.

"Are we going to that area? I bet Jodie is going to the Beika department store anyways, in hunt of the cap that Scar face wore back then." The girl explained.

"And the organization is surely making their move now." Subaru nodded.

"Who do you think is the man impersonating… you?"

"…Bourbon. He surely is investigating this."

Tsukiko approached the sofa and sat down next her 'brother'. "So… What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>So, on the next day the siblings found themselves in the Beika Department Store. They decided to split up though, as Tsukiko wasn't too fond of Miyoshi meeting Subaru yet and Subaru wanted to avoid Jodie and possibly any other familiar faces they might encounter. And Tsukiko had other plans for the day too…<p>

In any case Tsukiko managed to find Conan, Ran and Kogoro right when they were about to go and talk with Jodie and Camel.

"Jo-Jodie-sensei?" Ran noticed. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just… Just a little investigating…" The female agent stuttered.

"And aren't you becoming fluent in Japanese, too?" The karate champion noted.

"Ah, that's because of Camel here…"

Tsukiko held back a snicker at the expression on the said man's face.

"Yeah! I've become fluent in Japanese! Because I like Japan! Got a problem with it?" Jodie declared then.

"Ah, no…" Ran smiled nervously.

"Jodie-sensei… If I recall, you're the FBI agent who was teaching English at the high school…" Kogoro remembered.

"Didn't you go back to America?" Ran added.

"N-No… I still have a few things to do here…" Jodie told them. "Th-This is my partner, agent Camel. Make sure to say hello whenever you see him."

"Wherever we may meet, it'll be a pleasure to see you…" The other agent nodded and the two left. That's was Tsukiko's cue to meet with the trio.

"Guess who, tantei-chan!" She covered the little boy's eyes.

"Tsukiko-neechan." The kid answered without any hesitation.

"Correct!"

"Tsukiko-chan, you're here too?" Ran greeted the blonde.

"Yeah, I figured I needed something new so I came here. And then I spotted you three." Tsukiko smiled. "Say, who was that woman just now?" She asked as Ran and Kogoro weren't supposed to know that she was actually connected to Jodie and the FBI.

"Oh, she was my previous English teacher, Jodie-sensei. Pity, you couldn't attend on her lessons. They were really good."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, though… what I've heard about your English skills, you probably wouldn't have even needed them."

"Rubbish! Learning from a native speaker is different than regular school lessons. I bet I would've enjoyed those lessons of hers." Tsukiko waved her hand. "But say… What brought _you_ lot here?" She asked when they headed towards another section of the floor. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Subaru was approaching that clerk lady Jodie had been… erm, harassing with questions earlier.

* * *

><p>"Geez, it's already past 1:00!" Kogoro muttered while glancing at his watch. Tsukiko checked the time from her own one too. After she'd been filled with the details, she's decided to tag along with them.<p>

"Seems the client isn't coming…" Ran glanced around.

"Stop, stop! We're going home!" The man announced then and pressed the elevator button. By then Conan and Ran noticed the bag by the elevator doors.

"What's with this paper bag?" The boy asked.

"Maybe someone lost it?"

"It'd be best if you didn't touch that…" A man approached the quartet. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at him. "Because it probably has a bomb inside…"

"A bomb!?" Ran exclaimed.

"'Probably'… What makes you say that!?" Kogoro demanded immediately.

"That's because… I'm also strapped like this!" The man revealed what was under his jacket: packets of C4(probably) strapped with ducktape around his chest.

"A BOMB!?"

A panic but most of all a confusion rose in the room. The man with the bombs explained what had happened to him and that the sender of the 13 red t-shirts should be located. Tsukiko took a step away from the center of the attention, towards the crowd of spectators. This time she didn't want any attention to herself. In the back of the crowd she also managed to spot Subaru _and_ Scar face. But now wasn't the time to confront either of them. Subaru because it wasn't needed for anyone in the floor(Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Scar face) know about his presence. And Scar face… well, that much was obvious.

* * *

><p>But what Tsukiko didn't know, was the Mai was there too. She was in the far end of the crowd, drinking a canned coffee and observing people around her. She was sure that whoever was walking around while wearing the face of Akai Shuichi, would be somewhere close to the Teito Bank. Especially since his face was shown in the news just a day before. And the department store was her biggest bet since one could easily blend in there and follow people without their noticing.<p>

"_He is deliberately showing himself to the people associated with Akai… And now it's easier to him since people are looking for him too… Damn, why I have to be stuck in this floor?"_ The bespectacled girl's eyes wandered to the people on her left. And there… _"There he is! I can't believe my luck! I found him!"_

The face of the man was definitely the same she had seen on the previous occasions. And the scar was also about the same than during the bank robbery. But when one had a face memory like Mai's, one could easily say that it wasn't the exact same one.

"_A mask. As I thought. He isn't the real one."_ She smirked before focusing on the case going on. Ran was settling the shirt sleeves according to the folds in them. And then Conan got to the work. With all thirteen of them.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko stayed quiet during the process of Conan investigating and slipped deeper into the crowd. She better get to Subaru now when everyone's – even Bourbon's – attention was on the shirts.<p>

"Hi…" She whispered, tapping the man on the shoulder gently.

"Hello." Subaru replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The man looked at the girl and offered a smile.

"You are planning again something." He stated. Tsukiko blinked.

"What makes you think so?" She arched her eyebrows.

"I've learnt to read you quite well."

"…Good. That's the job of a big brother. Looking after the little sister."

"I suppose so… Excuse me…" Subaru weaved his way through the crowd to see the t-shirts better. Tsukiko stayed behind and took out her cell phone. Maybe she could give Jodie a call. Just to ask how she is doing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Jodie-san… How are you?" The girl asked a bit nervously.

"_Tsukiko-chan! I'm fine thank you for asking. But what's so suddenly? Has something happened?"_ Tsukiko could hear concern in the woman's voice.

"I'm fine yeah… A bit scared though…" Tsukiko didn't even need to fake it. The case was making her nervous for some reason. Maybe it was the organization outside. Maybe it was Bourbon nearby and she might accidentally slip something(like that would happen…). Or maybe it was something else entirely hitting hard on her.

"_Scared? Tsukiko-chan, where are you?"_

"Beika Department Store… In a floor that's closed because some guy has placed bombs by the stairs, escalators and elevators…"

"_A-… Tsukiko-chan…"_ Jodie paused. _"I'm sure it'll be alright eventually. The police is by the stairs after all."_

"Really? H-How d'you know?" Tsukiko fingered the cell phone charm in her phone, Totoro, absent-mindedly.

"_I'm in the floor below with Camel now. Say, can you see anyone familiar there?"_

Familiar… Jodie meant Scar Akai but Tsukiko decided to dodge the question.

"Umm… There's Edogawa-kun with Ran-senpai and Mouri-tantei trying to solve the case of red t-shirts… I met up with them and tagged along to this floor. And then there's Subaru-nii! He came with me earlier but we split up since we had our own things to find." Well, it was true in a way. Tsukiko had wanted to find Conan and co. while Subaru went to find information about the Scar face.

"_No one else? You don't see anyone who's even remotely familiar to you?"_

"No…" Tsukiko spotted the Scar face in the distance just like Subaru did. "I don't see anyone."

* * *

><p>Mai crossed her arms on her chest and smug smile found its way on her face. She had now both seen Tsukiko's brother for the first time and confirmed her suspicions that Tsukiko was somehow related to the case of Raiha Pass. Hmm… the girl would need a better name for that case to call with… Reichenbach. Yes, that would work well.<p>

The brunette followed as her classmate ended the call and the girl's brother returned to her side after spotting too the scarred man. A satisfied smirk was also on the man's face as he pushed up his glasses, half covering his face. He seemed to say something to Tsukiko to which the girl nodded and reply something quietly.

"_Complicated matters… Tsukiko lives with an FBI agent and not with her brother. She barely even mentioned her brother before Suzuki and Ran-senpai met him. She admitted being adopted and being scared that it'd be discovered… So, probably Jodie-sensei doesn't know about that fact either. According their behavior just now, they both know that this 'Akai Shuichi' is a fake one but neither of them seem to be going to tell anyone nor confronting the man about it. They both have a good reason to let him roam around with that face then. But why…? What could they be protecting then? The location of the real one? Or the person who presumably killed him? Or both? Either way they work well together… Like real siblings now that Tsukiko isn't trying to emphasize their relation... She seems happy with him. That's good…"_

Mai smiled at the sight of the two of them before focusing on observing the fake Akai once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah! I finished this up yesterday but decided to post today in honor to the newest chapter. Have you seen the spoiler pics?! Awesome! *cue hype* I'm going to continue writing as soon as possible. And I got a new idea for the next chapter. It'll also explain some matters.**

**Review replies:**

**-Partsu:  
>Really? Thank you. It's hard these days.<strong>

**-Akai4Ever:  
>Thank you. Yes, Vermouth gets involved too. A bit.<strong>

**-Hikari:  
>You're welcome. :)<br>How come Vermouth is out of character? I tried really hard to capture her personality. She kinda hard one actually.  
>Actually, it isn't that simple. You'll see in next chapter more about the matter.<br>Yes, I'll put the lupin movie too. It'll be number 68 or so... But first I need to see it when it comes with the sub.  
>Well, this far I'm just following the plot since it's so awesome... I don't have an ending thought up yet.<br>Yes, they are cute! Pact? Maybe...**

**-DDmasters:  
>She is. XD<strong>

**-Yoru-KID's Rival:  
>I'm glad to hear that you like this. :D Thank you for reviewing now. I'm also incredibly lazy when it comes to reviewing.<br>Next case is here!  
>Yeah, but the Shonen Sunday magazine isn't being published on Golden Week so the file doesn't come either. but now we have it!<br>I love those reactions! XD**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>No, she doesn't. One of the things she has learnt from Kaito is poker face(that she has used already a bit, tried) and she has more common sense than him.<br>Well, maybe but not for a long time.  
>Clone? Nope. Just a mind? Maybe. Appearance change? That happened too? *goes to read the very first chapters* Whops? Well, a bit.<br>Yeah, but plain MoonRaven was already in use when I changed it from Tsukiko95. And numbers don't matter that much.  
>Who would trust Vermouth? Pisco died, Calvados died, Irish died. She disguises and tricks people.<br>Oh yes, I shall take over the world!  
>More people have read but only you reviewed.<br>Kage is in the next chapter. I consider her as an alter ego of Tsukiko just like Red Moon. Like some people consider Conan and Shinichi as separate people (favourite character polls for example).  
><strong>

**-Kitty Katrona:  
>She is but she won't find out about Red Moon-is-actually-Tsukiko. In that chapter Tsukiko merely asked questions since she had missed the news for real and considering the excitement in the class room, Mai had no reason to suspect Tsukiko for eagerly reading the news paper.<br>Yeah, Subaru most likely has at least an inkling about the situation. :D No... not really. I just have in DCTP Cbox the username Akai Tsuki and thought I could use it in this fic too. Thus Red Moon was born.**

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Hetalia rocks! And it's one of the fandoms I've been into while not so much in DC. Vermouth knows everything! (well, not really)<br>Next? Next I'll mess up with you all even more! Muahahahaa!**

**-Mullkkkkkk:  
>You're welcome XD<br>Thank you! *blushes* I'm happy! *floats away*  
>I wish you luck then. I'll be curious to read if you ever happen to succeed. :)<strong>

**But now I'm going back to writing! Maybe... I gotta check DCTP forum first.**


	42. Red Target (Finding)

**A/N: I just had to... Sorry, if someone haven't read the newest file yet. I tried to be as vague of the contents as possible so I won't spoil it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42.<strong>

A message binged to Tsukiko's phone and she dug it out once again. Totoro dangled happily from the Lumia as she went to check what was the message about.

"_Asdfghjkl! It's the chapter 896 spoilers!"_ The blonde's face brightened immediately and she went to scroll the pages of the Chinese files.

"What is it?" Subaru tilted his head a bit to see what the girl was reading.

"Ah! Uh… Spoilers!" Tsukiko pulled the phone closer to herself. "You shall not read them. It might ruin the Plot!"

"The Plot… So you have a connection to your world's files now…"

"Yes. The new chapter appears weekly there. They're ahead of our time for months, maybe even years…" Tsukiko explained. "So I won't show them to you."

The phone was connected to internet in _Jade's_ _world_, allowing Tsukiko to read the files and watch anime now since _Jade_ was doing that too. Tsukiko could feel it in her gut that _Jade_ hadn't stopped reading DC. The blonde even read her other self's posts on the DCTP forum as MoonRaven and to Cbox as Akai Tsuki.

"_To think she uses that too…"_ Tsukiko chuckled mentally before stopping. Since when she had begun considering Jade as a separate person from her. Probably when she realized that the two of them lived separate lives now.

"_I wonder if I'll ever go back there… If I even ever want to…"_ She read the last pages of the file and her smile vanished. While the girl had anticipated that something like that would happen and was kind of excited over it, she couldn't help but worry… What would happen to her then?

No! Now was not be the right time to focus on that. She should concentrate on the situation right now!

* * *

><p>Tsukiko put away her phone and walked to the direction Subaru had gone to. She peeked into the cafeteria area where the man was looking out of the window.<p>

"Subaru-nii…" The man turned around.

"Ah, Tsukiko. Sorry for leaving so suddenly." He smiled as the girl approached.

"It's alright… I wasn't really paying attention to anything. I'm the one who should apologize…" She shuffled her feet, a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What is bothering you now?"

"Nothing!" Tsukiko replied quickly. Too quickly, making Subaru give her a pointed look. "Well… I guess those spoilers both excited and worried me… But I'm sure it'll be solved before it comes crucial in our timeline." She added hastily.

"…If you say so." Subaru knew not to pry when Tsukiko began talk circles. Circles that both pulled people into conversation but also pushed them away.

"…" The girl frowned and fidgeted for a moment before hugging the bespectacled man tightly. Subaru looked down at her in surprise before returning the hug and patting her head a bit awkwardly.

"I think I should ask now too of what's going on." He stated.

"Nothing yet. Just enjoying the moment as long as it lasts… Because I guess that there will be a day when there won't be any Okiya Subaru whom Okiya Tsukiko could hug…" Tsukiko muttered against his shirt. "And no matter what I'll say then, I know I'm going to miss this all."

* * *

><p>Subaru spotted Gin's Porsche parked in front of the department store and Chianti keeping watch in the window above it. During that all Tsukiko kept quiet as she sat on one the chairs of the café but a faint smile was found on her face. She had a plan. A plan to mess up with the organization a bit.<p>

"Sir… Excuse me?" A waitress asked Subaru.

"Ah, pardon me… I'll be going now…" He answered. "I just wanted to see what was going on outside. Even though this floor is occupied by a bomb, those outside are paying no mind at all…

"However… For those holding their breath, waiting with impatience in this heat… I'd like to treat them to some hot, bitter coffee."

"Hmm… I would like to have a tea actually." Tsukiko told the waitress with a smile as her 'brother' left the room. She didn't really fancy listening to Conan's deduction this time. And she really felt like drinking a cup of tea. It always calmed her down.

* * *

><p>Mai watched as Tsukiko first followed her brother to the café on the side and a bit later her brother coming out but not her. The class president frowned. Why had that happened? So she went to take a look.<p>

The brunette found Tsukiko sipping tea while sitting sideways on her chair, her legs crossed and watching out of the window. The blonde's glasses were placed on the table and she was leaning her right elbow on the chair's back. Tsukiko took another sip and Mai left. No need to be noticed yet.

* * *

><p>Sleeping Kogoro gave out his deductions about the case and revealed that the 'innocent civilian' was actually the culprit himself. But what followed a bit after was confusing to the class president. It was something about an e-mail message that the man had received. Ran sent a reply message which went to the cell phone of a random man. When asked, he denied making the deductions on the phone and told it had been a man with burn mark and evil-looking eyes. And that made Conan panic and Mai frown.<p>

"_So the fake Akai is also a good detective. He wants to get out of here and thus is even risking of being found out. But why would he want to get out of here so quickly? I understand that no one wants to be in the same floor trapped with a bomb but if he is enough smart to make such deductions, he should also realize that those bombs are fake."_ She thought while her eyes followed Conan who dashed to the escalators.

"I need more coffee…"

* * *

><p>Conan ran down the moving stairs. He was panicking. What was Akai doing, walking around like that? It would endanger Kir!<p>

The train of thought was interrupted when Jodie grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The female agent asked the boy.

"J-Jodie-sensei?"

"Could it be that… you're looking for the same person that I am?" Jodie asked seriously.

"Ah… no…" The kid stammered.

"Seems that this place is dangerous, just like that message said…" Camel approached the duo. It got Conan's attention.

"That message?"

"The message Shuu left for me…" Jodie explained.

"Ah, did you meet Akai-san?" Conan asked immediately.

"No, he secretly wrote a message on my coaster while I was away from my seat at the café." The woman told. "It said 'Run! This place it dangerous'…"

"What is this talk about?" A new voice joined in. Tsukiko came down the escalators. Conan noted that she was wearing now the same jacket she'd had back then at Touto Tower. "This talk about Akai-san possibly being alive?"

"Tsukiko-neechan!" Conan exclaimed and was about to ask something but remembered then with whom they were. whether it was about the whereabouts of her brother or her choice to wear that jacket, the girl didn't know. But she replied nevertheless.

"Hi again, Tantei-chan!" The blonde waved cheerily but turned to address the agents then. "I think you are wrong. It was confirmed after all. Stop chasing ghosts, Jodie-san. Bakai wa Bakai and nothing will change that. Not now, not ever. Why don't you just accept it?" She stated sternly before walking away and leaving Jodie in mixture of confusion and anger.

"Didn't I tell you not to say that ever again?" The woman whispered. Tsukiko turned her body half-way to face the agent.

"You did but I decided not to listen." Came the reply and she disappeared into the crowd while pulling her cap on and stuffing her high ponytail under it. She took off her glasses then and put them into her bag since she was out of sight now but not out of earshot.

"So why is this so dangerous then?" Jodie decided to handle the situation with Tsukiko later and asked for an elaboration to what Camel had stated earlier. "The bombing case is over…"

"I saw in the window of the hotel across the street the shadow of a sniper and, below, a black Porsche 356A." The man answered.

"Camel, take care of the kid!" Jodie ordered and dashed off.

"That's my cue then…" Tsukiko muttered and went down the stairs. She hid her bag behind a potted plant where no one would spot it. All of those people failed to notice a third party observing them.

"_Something big is definitely going on. And Jodie-sensei and that man, Camel …they both think the fake is a real one. And according to Conan-kun's reactions, he does too. But he is more panicky. He knew from the beginning that Akai didn't die in the first place…"_ Mai frowned but smiled then._ "Wasn't it his phone that confirmed the prints? I guess I found accomplice number one."_

"But I need to check my theory first. Always check, check, double check and check again…"

* * *

><p>Chianti peered through the sniper scope at the crowd coming out of the department store doors.<p>

"It's him! It's him, it's him!" She called gleefully into her radio. "I found the ghost! He's at the left side of the front entrance… Right next to your car! If you want confirmation, do it quickly Gin! I have an itchy trigger finger, you know… It could go off at any moment!"

She waited and waited for a reply but got nothing.

"What are you doing! Kill him? Don't kill him!? Decide now!" The sniper practically screamed. And on that moment the person they thought to be Akai looked up and smirked at her.

"He noticed… That guy, he noticed me!"

The people began rushing back into the store and Chianti lost sight of the man.

"Wh-Where!? Where'd he go!?" But as she looked for him, she spotted someone else. Someone weaved their way through the crowd while keeping a firm hold on their black velvet cap that covered their sandy blonde hair. Someone with violet jacket and black, fingerless gloves. That person stumbled out of the crowd backwards and looked around, their left arm covering quite well their face as they still hold onto the cap. And then they looked up too, grinned while the cap shadowed their eyes. They lifted their right arm up and closed all fingers except the thumb into a fist and then jerked it down, giving the sniper a thumbs-down. And they rushed back into the crowd, crouching slightly so they couldn't be spotted from Chianti's position, no matter how good of a sniper she was.

"That brat! He appeared again!" The woman cursed.

"_Brat?"_ Oh, now she had Gin's attention.

"Yes, that brat from Touto Tower. The one Irish told to be dead when he wasn't! He was down there too! I saw him!"

And so was she seen too.

"_It's useless staying here any longer, Chianti… We're leaving. Inform Korn as well."_ Came the orders.

"Wait, what do you mean!?"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko dodged the worst of the crowd the best she could. It was surprisingly easy actually. Kaito had taught her well and now she was going into the same direction that the rest of the people around her.<p>

But she could avoid everyone. The blonde bumped into someone and stepped on the side.

"Gomenazai…" She muttered while making sure her cap wasn't leaving her. But then she looked up at the person whom she'd bumped into. She got a glimpse of a black cap and a burn mark on the cheek before her instincts began working and she fled, not knowing what else to do in the situation.

* * *

><p>In the safety of the department store, she quickly took of her cap and jacket, and put them into her bag which she retrieved behind the plant. She stuffed her gloves into the pocket of her white jeans and put on the glasses once again. Now she should find someone… Hmm…<p>

"Tsukiko-chan, there you are." Jodie grabbed her arm. "I was worried."

"Worried? From our previous discussion, I would've assumed that you were angry." The girl snorted.

"Yes, I still am but this place is dangerous. Camel saw Gin's car outside earlier."

"Oh…"

"Who-Whoah! Gaah!" Someone stumbled from the crowd next to them, towards them, probably accidentally tripped since there still were many people and at the moment they were rushing to get those gift certificates. Tsukiko got a glimpse of dark brown hair on a ponytail and a pair of glasses but then her attention went on the can of coffee that slipped from the grasp of one Miyoshi Mai. While the class president and to-be-writer managed the right herself, the coffee can continued its way down, down, down…

Down. Right on Tsukiko's hand. The blonde straightened her bended knees and offered the can back to Miyoshi.

"You should be more careful, Mai-san. Otherwise you miss what's right in front of you." The girl grinned. Mai blinked once, like frozen by those words, before waking back to the reality. The brunette smiled and took the can.

"You could say that again, Tsukiko-chan. It just gave me a brilliant idea."

"Really? How so? And how come you are here?" The blonde girl gave the class president an uneasy look and a crooked smile.

"Well… I merely followed a hunch… And now I'll follow a lead." Mai glanced at the coffee can she had and smirked. "I need to go now thought… To locate that lead."

"Ano, Mai-san… What's that case of yours called? Do you name them?" Tsukiko called after the brunette.

"Yeah. At first it was called a 'Confusing cellphone' case but now… Since I love mysteries and Sherlock Holmes… I'm going to rename it. I'm not going to tell it you thought. It's a secret! And secrets are what make the life interesting." Mai waved to the two. "It was nice to see you again, Jodie-sensei!"

"You too, Miyoshi-san." Jodie waved back before turning to address Tsukiko. "Now… we're going home and no disappearing acts, Tsukiko-chan."

"But I gotta find Subaru-nii…" The blonde muttered, looking pointedly to other direction. "We got separated when the bomber case got solved and I went to follow Edogawa-kun… He surely is worried."

"Fine… I need to find Camel anyways. You go to find your brother. But call me when you're coming home. We need to talk." The agent stated sternly. The girl nodded before hurrying away.

"_Talk… God, I'm in trouble! I really hope it won't be anything bad though…"_

* * *

><p>"Subaru-nii! Found ya!" Tsukiko tackled the man from behind. He took a step forward from the sudden weight she threw on him but straightened himself quite soon.<p>

"I see you got back inside safely." Subaru stated.

"Yes, it's a pity I couldn't hear their reactions though…" The girl mused. "Are you going to find Tantei-chan now?"

"Yes, that's what I was about to do. That strategy of his… Did he really think that it was…?"

"According to his reaction, yes." Tsukiko nodded. "He was about to ask even me about it but Jodie and Camel were around. Speaking of which, I managed to provoke her again."

Subaru didn't quite deadpan but the tome in his voice was slightly amused. "You didn't happen to say the same words than on the hospital."

"No…?"

* * *

><p>The sibling duo met up with Ran and Kogoro and found Conan then. The boy was following while people crowded around the help desk and the poor department store workers.<p>

"I see… A gift certificate… I'm not sure if this was the smartest method, but seems that the customers' criticism will be even higher now…" Subaru told the kid.

"Subaru-san!?" Conan exclaimed in surprise.

"He said that he was on the same floor as us when the bomb case occurred." Ran explained to the boy.

"Why are you here!?" There was an edge of panic still in Conan's voice. Tsukiko resisted the urge to chuckle.

"I had some business at the Teito Bank, which is located nearby. As I was leaving I saw you guys and figured I'd give my greetings, but as soon as I got close the case happened." Subaru told with a smile.

"I found him quite soon… I was surprised to see you here though." Tsukiko smirked. "I could've dragged you into shops with me if I had known earlier that you were coming here…" She threatened the man playfully as they both knew how the girl hated shopping.

"Tsukiko…" Her 'brother' warned her.

"Yeah, yeah… I know… I won't ever do it." Tsukiko waved a dismissing hand.

"But But you could've come and talked to us at any time…" Ran told Subaru.

"I thought you were busy, so… Even Tsukiko left you alone and I know how much she loves participating in solving puzzles…" At that Kogoro had to ask Ran who exactly Subaru was thus they were introduced to each other.

"But what did you mean?" Ran asked then. "About Conan-kun causing the customers to criticize something?"

"Ah… It's nothing important…" The bespectacled man smiled. "It's just a boring story about a pack of wolves who lost their easy prey."

"And missed their Shadow(Kage)…" Tsukiko added, winking to Conan's direction.

"But isn't Teito Bank rather far away from where you're living?" Kogoro asked Subaru. "Why's your bank account in such a far away place?"

"No… I went to that bank for some _other_ business…"

"Other business?" Conan hung into those words immediately.

"There was a robbery case there, remember? They were showing some videos of it on the news, and someone I used to know happened to appear, so I went there hoping that he might use that bank…" The strawberry blonde man told the boy. "If he uses that bank, he might live around here… I thought I might get lucky and find him…" He turned a bit to leave.

"So you couldn't find him?"

"Actually, I happened to see him on that floor…"

"And I spotted him on the outside." Tsukiko added while straightening her glasses.

"Unfortunately, it seems he wasn't who I thought he was, so I didn't talk to him…"

"But there's no way we could've been mistaken… So known that face is to us." The siblings went to their separate ways, leaving Conan to ponder what exactly had happened during the last minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was cryptic. I guess. But I hope you liked this anyways. :D**

**Review replies:**

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Thanks for the review. I hope I've been putting your favorite parts in the chapters too.<strong>

**-zahraa:  
>Ahaha. I hope you didn't die since here's the chapter.<strong>

**-Akai4Ever:  
>Yep. And there they are.<strong>


	43. Enquire

**A/N: A filler-y chapter. A bit fron Tsukiko, then Mai and then Tsukiko again. Some questions are answered but some new surely are raised.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43.<strong>

Tsukiko was sitting on the sofa of Jodie's apartment. The woman was standing in front of her. They both had their arms crossed on their chests and frowns on their faces. While Jodie looked straight at the girl, the blonde refused to look at the woman and was currently staring the coffee table between them.

"Tsukiko-chan… why you are so strongly against the idea of Shuu being alive?" Jodie began. Oh, a difficult question right in the start. Damn…

"I'm not against it. I simply see it impossible that he'd be walking around just like that and thus endangering Rena-san." Tsukiko stated calmly. "What I understood is that… You saw him during the robbery and concluded that he had amnesia. But don't you think that even then he'd stay more hidden, subconsciously protecting what he was ready to sacrifice his life for. And now you think he has his memory back… Wouldn't in that situation he has even more reason to hide? Especially when he left you the message that the department store was a dangerous place. Why would he walk into a trap he obviously foresaw?"

"But what if…"

"Use your own common sense, Jodie!" Tsukiko looked up, dropping the formalities. "It isn't like his behavior and you know it too. You just refuse to believe it! You refuse to accept that he isn't coming back!"

"But the message on the coaster was on his handwriting! And who else would it be then?" Jodie argued angrily.

"I know nothing about the message since I have never seen Akai-san's handwriting and not even this message you mentioned. About this… Ghost you're chasing after… I suspect it's one from the Organization trying to figure out if there was something fishy in Akai-san's death. Someone not believing that he's ready to sacrifice everything by walking into a carefully crafted trap." Trap not actually meant for him but for the suspicions towards Mizunashi.

"You saw him in the floor with the bomber, didn't you?" Jodie whispered accusingly.

"And what if I saw? Maybe I wanted to protect you. You ran straight into the ambush after that fake. Did you even consider that it would be all trap? Not for him but for you or any other FBI agent." Trap to reveal whether or not the FBI was in the plan faking Akai's death.

"Fine… Be that way then. I'm going to find him anyways and get the truth out of him. If it's Shuu, he shall tell me what exactly happened and if it's someone from the organization, I'll make him spit why he's been walking around disguised as Shuu!" Right, now the woman was enraged towards the man she'd seen. Great…

Tsukiko got on her feet slowly. "Good that this matter has been solved. I rather not discuss about this again… Since our opinions differ so much."

"Yes, I completely agree with that. But tell me, what makes you so strongly against even the possibility that Shuu is alive?" Jodie looked straight into the girl's eyes with a pensive look on her voice. "I remember that you got along with him even back at the hospital surprisingly well." The woman remembered when she had asked why the man had been defending the girl who at the time had been considered a possible threat to them.

"I'm merely using ice cold logic to this situation while you throw yourself into danger without looking around properly. If it appears that Akai-san is indeed alive, of course I'll be happy." _Even if it means losing my brother._ "He is a good ally after all." The girl shrugged and headed to her room, leaving Jodie watching her back.

"Tsukiko-chan… I told you once and now I'll tell you again… You don't need to act strong all the time, especially when you don't feel like it." The woman said quietly when the door had closed. "And to borrow your words on _that day_… 'You can't lock yourself up and stay silent all the time'. While you talk things aloud… none of them are personal. You are hiding behind that mask of yours and I'm afraid what will happen to you when it breaks."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko leaned against the close door of her room and breathed heavily. Her head hung and her hair was covering her face effectively.<p>

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" She muttered. "I'm just fine… Stay calm… Everything will be fine eventually. I'll be fine…"

But she wasn't sure. To be honest she was scared what would happen to her when the Scarlet Series would come up on the timeline. How would Jodie react to the fact that she'd known all the time where Akai was and that they'd been pretending to be siblings? Or how would she fit into that role again? Would Akai even continue as Okiya Subaru? What would she _do_?

"I'll just run then… Run away before I break down." She looked up at the ceiling before sliding down to sit on the floor.

* * *

><p>Mai rummaged through her closet. It had to be there. Had to! Where was it? The coffee can she had kept as a memory and hid from her parents. They'd be scandalized if they knew their daughter was keeping an empty can of coffee as a memento from a bus jacking she'd been involved in.<p>

After a few minutes the girl found the can. It was the same brand she always drank and in every way the can looked identical to the one Tsukiko had stopped from meeting up with the floor. It definitely brought memories to the brunette's mind.

* * *

><p><em>It was the interrogation of the witnesseshostages of the bus jacking. Mai was a bit nervous. The situation had been terrifying after all. The bus she'd been riding to Beika Museum had been suddenly taken over by two guys in ski garment and goggles. Even in the stressful situation it hadn't been hard for Mai to figure out that the two had an accomplice at the back of the buss and singling out the woman had been easy. The skis had struck her suspicious but she hadn't thought that much about them. Though they had given her a bad feeling anyways._

_What had reassured her a little had been the familiar faces with her. Jodie-sensei and Araide-sensei. When the English teacher had caught the girl's gaze, she'd given the class president a reassuring smile. And when she'd put the safety on in the Tokarev the other culprit had had with him, Mai had found herself able to breath. At least one of them couldn't do anything too fast._

_Two men had been called to the front of the bus when they went to the tunnel and told to put on the ski jacket and the goggles and then sit down on the floor. Araide-sensei had sat on the left side of the bus while the other man sat on the right side, next to the place where Mai sat._

_And then Conan-kun had announced that the ski bags were full of bombs. The girl didn't have any time to think it when the bus driver already hit the brake and they swerved to a stop. Mai collapsed on the floor and hit her head. The next minutes were a blur to her. Conan-kun told Araide to restrain the accomplice's arms and then the said woman was shouting that the bombs were going off. The class president wasn't even sure how she got out of the bus, just vaguely that someone grabbed her arm, hauled her up and dragged her out. Or that's how her mind pieced it. And the bus had blown up._

"_Mai-chan…" The girl looked up to see Takuya-nii's concerned eyes._

"_Yes, Miyoshi-keiji?" She asked politely as he was in duty._

"_Why don't you go to walk on the corridor a bit? You could even buy some coffee from the vending machine that's there." The young officer gave the girl a few coins._

"_Okay…"_

_The trip on the corridor didn't last long but it helped Mai to clear her thoughts. She was able to realize that it was the other man next to Araide-sensei who'd helped her out. So she dug out more coins from her purse and bought another coffee._

_On her way back to the room she happened to trip on her shoelaces that had gotten loose. While she managed to regain her balance and take a hold on the table in the hearing room, she dropped both of the coffee cans. Someone did catch then though._

_It was the same man._

"_You should be more careful. Otherwise you'll miss what's right in front of you." The man stated in a way that Mai took as a bit mocking but decided not to comment it. The man offered the two cans which he had caught with his right hand to Mai. "These are yours, right?"_

"_The other is for you." Mai took the one closer to her, the one with more prints but back then she didn't think of it. "As a thank you for helping me."_

"_It was nothing. Anyone else would've done the same." Standard reply accompanied by a shrug._

"_Not necessarily. When people are in such a panic, they tend to think only of themselves." The girl countered and opened the coffee can she had. After taking one sip from it she opened her mouth again. "You haven't told me your name yet."_

"_Neither have you." He replied and opened the can he had._

"_Miyoshi Mai." The brunette offered her hand for the man to shake. She also noted that while he still had the ski jacket the other busjacker had given to him, he had changed the hat to his own beanie._

"_Akai Shuichi." The man took the hand and shook it shortly but firmly._

"_Nice to meet you then."_

"_Likewise."_

* * *

><p>"And where was that birthday present from Takuya-nii…" Mai walked now to her desk and opened one of the drawers. She picked one square shaped flat box and placed on the desk. She put the can right next to it and sat down on her desk chair.<p>

"Right, let's see if this works…" She opened the box and picked up a small brush with very thin and light hair in the end. Then she opened a smaller lid from other section of the box, revealing some fine, white dust. She dipped the brush on the dust and began carefully dust the can. Finger print after another were revealed to the girl. She smiled victoriously when she saw how clear they were and lined just perfectly to indicate the spots the fingers had been placed when the can was caught.

"All five of them. Perfect!" The brunette giggled a bit and but the brush away. She pushed her glasses up her nose and took a sticky clear and see-through film and pressed it evenly around the can, protecting the prints. "Now… A call to Keiji-san…" The class president flipped open her phone and chose number two from her speed dial.

"_Hello…?"_ Takuya's sleepy voice answered.

"Hi, Takuya-nii! I got something for you…"

"_And what could that be?"_

"A set of fingerprints. I want you to compare those to the ones from the phone and the corpse from the black Chevrolet case. You remember the one I've been thinking lately?"

"_Yes, I do remember that one… You realize that anything you discover can't be used as evidence really…"_ Mai could bet the young officer was scratching his head at the moment.

"I do… It's for my own investigation. I want to confirm something…" The girl replied vaguely, inspecting her nails at the same time. "If my hunch is right… Then I need a new direction to my investigation…"

"_Right… I'll come to pick those prints when I can. Say… Did you use my gift to get them?"_

"I did. Thank you for it. I'll put this little evidence to an evidence bag now to wait for you."

"_Do that. Say… what's the name of the investigation this time?"_

"Reichenbach Falls. Though I did think about something beginning with 'Scharlach' but I wasn't sure what could be the second part of it."

"_That's still… surprisingly fitting. I'll see you again, Mai-chan."_

"See you, Takuya-nii."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's phone rang. It took a while until she answered to it.<p>

"Hello?" She stated dully: she didn't even bother checking the caller's ID.

"_What sort of greeting is that, Jade?"_ The all too familiar female voice chuckled.

"It's my greeting. How did you get my number and why are you calling?" Tsukiko didn't care even if she sounded rude. At the moment she didn't feel like caring what anyone thought about her.

"_Oh, someone is annoyed. Anyways, I got it from your phone while you were asleep from the effects of the sleeping pill."_ Vermouth replied. _"And I called you to inform you that your little stunt has the Organization completely aware of __**the Shadow**__ now. You might want to watch your back and keep a low profile."_

"That think that Kage is a boy. Irish identified me as such back in Touto Tower and said that to Gin too when he told I was dead. Lied for some reason." The blonde girl shrugged and pressed her unoccupied ear against the door. There was some noises coming from the kitchen. Good, Jodie wasn't eavesdropping then.

"_Yes, I'm aware of that. And you ought to know that they are also calling you Kage. I'm the only one using the original English name for you."_ Did the woman sound smug about that fact? How out of character…

"Whatever." Tsukiko got on her feet and went to her drawer. She opened the top one and took out the flat metal box she had had with her in the Tower with her. Nowadays she kept all her memory cards in it. "By the way… Don't call me Jade. It's… It's not me anymore. I've changed and so has she. We have literally grown apart." The girl muttered, remembering how Jade was already almost nineteen in her world while Tsukiko was stuck as a sixteen-year-old.

"_But it is your name. Names are important and they never truly vanish. They tend to come and haunt you when you least expect it."_

"Are you talking about your own experience?" The blonde slammed the drawer shut in irritation. "I bet you wouldn't like being called Sharon either anymore. You don't want any unpleasant memories brought up, right?" A small smirk graced the girl's features as she remembered how Vermouth would react in Mystery Train when Yukiko would bring up Itakura Suguru.

"_My, my, __**Shadow**__. That's not how you treat your allies."_ The woman tsk'ed, seemingly unaffected by Tsukiko's words but the girl knew better.

"Well, you're not my ally, just an acquaintance. And I think I've already made it clear." And the girl hung up. She looked at the number in her phone records for a moment before saving it under the name 'Rotten Apple'. Tsukiko put her phone on the desk and slumped on her chair with a sigh. She picked up the box next to the device then and opened it. She had three memory cards there. One was the one with her conversation with Akai at the hospital right before Raiha Pass. The other one had her old messages, numbers, photos etc. from her old phones (the blue one that was previously a spare one was thrown away now. The green one was the spare now.). And the third… It was the one she had taken before Irish got his hands on it.

"Kage won't stay quiet, you know…" Tsukiko picked up the last one and lifted it on the level of her eyes. "Not when she has information just waiting to be used. Not when she has a true ally to help her. It's time for Kage to contact Sanjuu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, and who is Sanjuu you might ask. Well, wait for the next chapter. More explanations to come(i.e. it's filler-y too)!**

**Replies to reviews are next. Thank you for all of them. They made me really happy!**

**-Akai4Ever:  
>Yes, the chapter it the most recent one. Akaiii!<br>Well, this and that will happen. I already have some plans for what happens after the Scarlet Series and the interraction between these three even before that so... stay tuned.  
>Thank you. :)<strong>

**-Dumti:  
>Yeah... I'm a bit scared too. And I wonder were the plans really made solely by Conan. Akai seems to praise him so but... Surely he also did some of the planning!<strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Yes, it's up...<br>Thank you and you're welcome. :)  
>Thank you very much. I try my hardest.<strong>

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Master? Oh yeah that one! I remember it. Guess who? In which chapterepisode/case it is? I can't recall it right now...  
>Mai a great namer? Well, in this chapter you'll know the real name for her case now. She is sneaky because that's how she has managed to develop her own personality that contradicts her parents' wishes. Or something like that. Smartness is just in genes(maybe).<br>Bad thing? Maybe, maybe not. The organization is definitely more aware of 'him' now but they won't find 'him' since 'he' is actually 'she'. ;D  
>You shall know now.<br>Well... I dunno yet if bumping into Bourbon is good or bad. We'll see it later.  
>I'm probably Jade then(not may real name though).<strong>

**-LynnZela:  
>Thank you. Yes, she is. When you have always been the older sibling it's nice to be the younger one for a change. I remember I sometimes wished for an older sibling.<strong>

**-Yoru-KID's rival:  
>Yeah, I know. But thankfully it's a long way ahead right now.<br>She is paying attention her best but sometimes things happen outside her plans. It happens.  
>Well, we shall know her decision later.<br>I guess Mai would figure it out in a day or so if she were interested in that. She only takes cases that happen to pique her interest.  
>The case doesn't begin with scarlet but after reading your review I decided to add that mention to this chapter. :)<br>I can't wait for Sera either! Chapter 50! I timed her entrance to that one. Stay tuned.  
>Oh, I can't wait for reading it then. Good luck. ;)<strong>


	44. Kage to Sanjuu (Shadow and Thirty)

**A/N: This is a kind of a continuation to the previous one. Originally I had planned to have the Kirin case now but then I realized that this should be first and then Kirin because after these two is more Kid-related cases. It wouldn't make sense to have Kage-Red Moon-Kage-RM-RM when I can have Kage-Kage-RM-RM-RM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44.<strong>

Tsukiko waited two weeks until finally making her move. Those weeks were relatively quiet in the household and the girl had done her best to avoid people she knew. She had also taken up to go for a long jog every evening after school when she had finished her homework. To keep herself in fit. This world required it.

It was a Saturday again and she left the house again in her jogging gear. She pulled her hair on a high ponytail and was off on her way again. She jogged through Beika Park and headed towards Beika Station then. There would be enough people and chatter around for her to make her phone call. And people would be so busy that they wouldn't eavesdrop to her conversation either.

The girl took a seat on the closest bench outside the station. When looking around she noticed that it was the same one under which a cat basket with a bomb had been hidden in movie 1. Tsukiko chuckled at the thought and took out a cell phone. It wasn't hers thought. It was the one Irish had used and then dropped when being shot. The girl had slipped it to her pocket before ordering Conan to toss the gun to her. And now it would serve as the business phone of Kage.

"_Who said I was white? It needs the morals, means and motive to determine one's standing on this chess board. You are white, Kudou. You and the majority of your allies. The Organization is naturally black. But then there's us. The ones who belong to neither one. Haibara, Akai, Sera, me… We have white morals nowadays and out motives are white. But the means to reach our goal… they are more black."_ The girl thought as she flipped the phone open. _"I don't know about Red Moon or Tsukiko but Kage is definitely grey… And at the moment that's me."_

When realizing that she had begun thinking Tsukiko and Jade as different people and the possibility that she'd never go home, the blonde had decide to think her other two alter egos as different people too. Not only it would help her maintain her cover but also it would ease her conscious when Kage would start acting more actively. Besides their personalities differed a bit. Tsukiko was cheery and smart. Red Moon was mischievous and relaxed. And Kage… Kage was calculating and predicting their enemy with a hint of malice.

"I won't regret this." Tsukiko whispered and pressed the call button. It was a number she'd made up for a made-up person. And that person was Ishikawa Yamato aka Sanjuu, her OC that she'd created years ago in her own world and now brought him to this world to help her.

"_Kurosawa speaking…"_ A relatively young male voice responded in the other end of the line. Oh yeah, that was the man's current surname now.

"Is it Sanjuu? Am I speaking with Sanjuu-kun?" The girl asked, keeping all the emotion out of her voice.

"… _Who is this? Who are you?"_

"So it _is_ you… Your voice is exactly like I imagined." Tsukiko chuckled.

"_So it is you_._ The one who brought me here."_ The other participant of the conversation countered.

"Well, I couldn't think of anyone else. How have you adjusted? We messed up with the timer a bit so you have physically been here even longer than I have so your personal history has had more time to adjust to the timeline here."

"_It's… been okay. But significant points are missing from there too."_

"Yeah… It's only you and not your friends that I created along with you… I'm sorry." Tsukiko fiddled with the end of her ponytail while thinking The four siblings of Midorikawa family and Yamato's girlfriend Tsubiyama Renkon aka Rose Turner. Back then she'd put so much thought in those characters.

"_It's alright. I wouldn't want to endanger them either. I looked into them though… They all have existed in this reality just like my past but aren't in this… canon timeline."_ Yamato shrugged. _"I guess we can just assume that Tokiko-chan, Akashi-kun and Hoshi-chan are still aboard while Shugo and Renkon… well, they're dead."_

"Yes. I think we can assume that. But now we should talk about why you are here, stuck with me and what is the purpose of this phone call."

"_Yes… I'm quite interested to hear your excuse for that."_

"I have a list of people who work as NOC for the Organization… And I think that the best way to make this tree fall and get rid of the shadow it's casting over us, is to start from the roots. From the bottom layer that is keeping the things going. But I don't have enough skill or even guts to strike yet…"

"_So you need me, the one who was trained by the Organization since a kid but got away relatively scotch free."_ Yamato sighed.

"Correct. I want to use the Organization's tricks against them. I have the list one of their NOC had before they were killed and I have the phone of one of their late code-named member. No one can trace it. Not even them anymore since they've disconnected it from their systems."

"…_Who died this time?"_

"Irish. Oh, and by the way… It was your brother who organized it."

"_Why I'm not surprised? Right, I'm in. I want this Organization gone as soon as possible. Even if it means I'll become my brother's enemy. After all… there's no Jin-nii left who'd call me 'Sanjuu-kun'. There's just Gin to whom I'm just Yamato. The useless brother who he helped to get out and is incapable of killing…"_

Tsukiko stayed quiet for a moment. That's how she'd created Yamato. Her platinum blonde man who stayed in the lower levels of the Organization while his big brother climbed the ranks and acquired his own codename, Gin, becoming a ruthless killer in process. Yamato who got Midorikawa Shugo to work as a hacker for the Organization and Tsubiyama Renkon to become a sniper and later a spy infiltrating to FBI. And both of them died. Renkon after she confessed to FBI her role and ran away from the organization, only to be sniped a year before current timeline. Shugo after he helped another traitor(coincidentally Akai) to get out of Japan and then stole bunch of vital information from the Organization's database. He died a month later, killed by Gin.

And if one were to ask when Yamato had gotten out of the organization… It was a bit after he had gotten those two friends of his involved.

"What a messed up mind I have…" The blonde muttered. "The power of imagination is great indeed…"

"_I think I won't ask what you were just thinking."_ Yamato stated, reminding Tsukiko that they were still talking on the phone.

"You know what it is anyways." The girl shrugged.

"_Yes, I do. But now… what's the first name of the list?"_

"Let's see… Horake Yuuki-san. Lives in Shibuya. Single. I'll give you his address soon but first…" Tsukiko smirked: Kage was visible now. "Let's talk about our plan…"

* * *

><p>Horake Yuuki closed the door after yet another tiring day as a secretary of one of the most influential estate agents. But when he came to the living room, he could sense that something was amiss. Something was misplaced.<p>

_**Breep breep**_

He received an e-mail. He didn't recognize the address. Warily, he opened it and read in confusion.

"_Pray for your sins, Crow."_

Beneath was a media link. He opened it too. A song began to play. It was in English.

"_Ring around roses…  
>Pockets full of poses…<br>Ashes, ashes…  
>We all fall down."<em>

"Ring around roses… Pockets full of poses… Ashes… Ashes… We all fall down…" A male voice stated in tune with the song in Japanese as the song began playing over and over again. Horake spun around and his face met the barrel of the gun. Holding the gun was a man with about chin-length platinum blonde locks, deep green eyes. He had a black cap, a black simple jacket, underneath the jacket a dark green shirt and dark grey jeans. "Or at least you shall along with your fellow Crows."

Horake noted that the man had a gun also in his right hand and was wearing a pair of black gloves.

"Did the Organization send you? I've done nothing wrong!" He shouted.

"No… I'm on my own. I'm Sanjuu and I work with Kage. We are hunting the Crows like you." The blonde man stated coldly. "Goodnight."

_**Bang!**_

The body of Horake Yuuki fell in the middle of the floor of his living room, completely lifeless even before he hit the ground. Naturally, when there's a bullet hole in one's forehead.

Yamato put away his guns and took out his phone. In no time he got the call.

"_Well?"_

"Done. He got the message right in time."

"_Good. You realize there's no backing up now?"_

"I do. I hope you do too."

"…_I do."_

"Say… What should I call you? Kage is one thing but what is your name?"

"_Kage…miya. Kagemiya Hoshi."_

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"_Well you try to come up with a name in a spot! Anyways, I'll call you again when it's time for the next… hunting time."_

* * *

><p><em>Mysterious murder in Shibuya. The Police is clueless.<em>

That read as a headline on the front page of every newspaper on next morning. And naturally that was the topic of discussion everywhere. Literally everywhere. Mai unfolded her newspaper and placed it on her desk with a frown on her face.

"Ohayoo, Mai-san!" Tsukiko greeted the class president as she arrived to her place.

"Ohayoo, Tsukiko-chan." The brunette replied whilst reading. "Have you already read the news?"

"Oh, please… It's everywhere! Every channel has it on their news and the newspaper stalls are full of tabloids with that on the front."

"True." Mai nodded. "The police have no leads though… They have an e-mail address that leads to a dead end, a vague estimate of the caliber of the killing bullet and a rough guess of the height of the killer but that's it. The lock was picked and Horake Yuuki-san was surprised. There were no signs of struggle so I guess the killer was threatening him…"

"You know… They are publishing surprisingly many details now…" Tsukiko mused aloud. "I would expect the police would try to hide the exact circumstances of the murder in order to prevent copycats."

"Me too. Oh, look! Someone is suggesting that it was a carefully preplanned assassination." Mai pointed a column next to the article.

"That's… quite farfetched." Tsukiko leaned closer to read the pointed part of the page. The babbling there was definitely something not to be taken seriously.

"Quite…" A new voice joined in. The girls looked up from the newspaper to see Maki Namida standing near Mai's desk.

"Konnichiwa, Namida-chan." Tsukiko greeted the girl.

"K-Konnichiwa, Okiya-san." The quiet girl blushed. "Konnichiwa, Miyoshi-san."

"Konnichiwa, Namida-chan." Mai smiled to the girl. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine… How about you, Miyoshi-san? Okiya-san?"

"We're fine too." Tsukiko replied. "And you can call me Tsukiko. All my friends do that too."

"Okay…"

"You had an opinion about this, didn't you Namida-chan?" Mai pointed the article.

"Well, yes… I just thought how unlikely is for a person to become assassinated nowadays… Yes, there's still mafia and some hitmen but what the papers state is that Horake-san didn't have any enemies and even at work he was well liked." Namida told the two girls and blushed then. She had spoke whole sentences to the two people she really admired. The two who weren't in the clutches of her sister, Toudou Yuuko and Hanajima Megumi.

"I was thinking that too, Namida-chan!" Tsukiko grinned. "I wonder what weeds this guy writing this part here was smoking."

"Tsukiko-chan!" Mai shushed the blonde.

"What? It's an expression."

Namida chuckled. Maybe she could become friends with them. After all, that devil trio wasn't paying attention on her anymore that much.

"Take a seat, Namida-chan. I bet we have a lot of time before Motone-sensei comes. He's always late!" Tsukiko gestured the seat near the two which Namida gladly took with an eager nod. The day had gotten a great start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I added Namida to this one too. I think she should get more attention a bit. And before you even ask, no, Mai will have no means of connecting Tsukiko to these murders. And Yamato's nickname will be explained eventually. I hope I didn't confuse you with my OCs Tsukiko mentioned. I just love them too much!**

**Review replies:**

**-Dumti:  
>*blink blink*<br>Really? You honestly think that? Thank you. Thank you very much. This means a lot to me.  
>Honestly don't know what to say. Your review left me pretty much speechless. But I'm glad of it. Thank you. :)<strong>

**-LynnZela:  
>Thank you.<br>****Yeah, and it's a nice reference to Akai since he's the one who informed Vermouth about that codename of hers.  
>She did? Oh dear... I see her more like an overprotective big sister.<strong>

**-Yoru-KID's rival:  
>Yeah, I decided to put those into a good use. Sometimes I shone a bit with my ideas back then too.<br>I think it was about the time for us to see inside her head once again since I don't use the first person PoV anymore. And patience, patience. I can't wait to get writing them either!  
>Actually that chapter was almost done when your review came. I merely edited Mai's conversation with Takuya a bit and voila!<br>Thank you! I'll do my best!**

**-Mullkkkkk:  
>Sanjuu has been introduced now. The explanation to his nickname will come later.<strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Thank you. :)<br>Yes, the chapter was awesome! Even though people keep bashing it in the cbox, I loved it. And what's more, we got to know Amuro's real name! Finally! Now Tsukiko can use it for her advantage too.**


	45. Kirin's Horn

**A/N: Haa, I got it done... I have some (bad) news for you guys. I gotta take about two weeks break from writing due entrance exams that are at the door. So I don't know when the next chapter will come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45.<strong>

"Catch her!" Inspector Nakamori shouted. A horde of officers ran after a black-clad young woman who ran through the corridors. In his fist he was clutching a heist note that had been delivered to the police station five hours prior Red Moon's… excursion. Heists they couldn't be called since she didn't steal anything. She only visited places unnoticed and gave a warning when and where she'd come. And because she was associated with Kaitou Kid, Nakamori was the one to go after her.

"Damn you, Red Moon…"

"_Today I shall come.  
>Today I shall have fun.<br>You won't see me.  
>You won't find me.<br>But watch me fly.  
>Red <em>_**Moon**__."_

Only the last word had been written in red. And there they were. In a thirty store hotel where her signature could be found from the lobby, painted in the middle of the marble floor. All the exists had been blocked once the signature had been detected(the paint had still been wet). And from the surveillance cameras it had been confirmed that she was still in the hotel, running to the upper floors.

"Sir, I got a message for group B. They've cornered her to one of the rooms in the last floor." An officer came to tell Nakamori.

"Why haven't they caught her yet then?!" The inspector answered.

"The door is blocked, sir."

"Then unblock it! It's not that hard is it?"

"No, sir. Right away, sir." And the officer ran off. Nakamori boarded the elevator to the top floor after casting a spiteful glance outside. A crowd was there, cheering on the female… intruder, because someone had accidentally leaked the note to the media. There were surprisingly many people despite the only five-hour-timeframe. The inspector of Kaitou Kid taskforce guessed that they were interested in her looks more than her skills. He had seen many of those people with a camera.

* * *

><p>Red Moon grinned as she dug out her escape method underneath the bed of the hotel room. Those police officer's thought she was trapped when actually she had no intention of going into a dead end voluntarily. At least into a one she couldn't escape. She had prepared this makeshift parachute a week ago and now was the time to test it.<p>

"It's only thirty stores. With a parachute made of shower curtains. Call me crazy, that's exactly me." The girl muttered as she fastened the harness around her body and walked to the window then. The glass panel was pushed aside quickly as the locked and dead bolted door wouldn't hold the police officers for long. Red Moon could already hear Nakamori barking orders to his men. She gathered the parachute to her arms and climbed to sit on the windowsill. She glanced down in the crowd gathered beneath. Perfect.

_**Crash!**_

The door broke down.

"Catch her!"

"I don't think so…" Red Moon leaned forward. "It was myth confirmed!"

And she jumped while tossing the shower curtain in the air above her. She fell a few meters until it opened properly and she descended softly. Back in the room, Nakamori was in the window with a few other officers and cursing loudly. No wonder. She had gotten away and written on her parachute were the words 'You lose'.

The female's feet touched the ground and she got rid of the harness while the parachute covered her and several of her 'fans'. The trick was a similar to the one Kid had used when escaping Kudou Shinichi at the clock tower heist. She shed her jacket and discarded her hat and sunglasses, and stuffed them into her back pack and pulled a lilac hoodie over her dress shirt. In the slight chaos no one noticed anything and she was able to walk away calmly.

"Until next time… Nakamori-keibu. Until next time…" Red Moon smirked as she took off her neck tie and zipped up her hoodie.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it actually worked…" Kaito mumbled when the two were sitting on the backseat of Jii's car and riding to Kuroba's. "And you are supposed to have fear of heights!"<p>

"It was a myth confirmed. And as long as I'm in control of my falling or it doesn't come as a surprise, I'm fine. Besides it was only thirty stories, not several hundred meters like back in Bell Tree First." Tsukiko argued back.

"You said that to Nakamori too… 'Myth confirmed'. What is it?" Kaito frowned.

"It's from an American TV show called Mythbusters. I absolutely love it. They tested the shower curtain parachute myth once and they confirmed it as long as the person has enough time and proper instructions. You should watch that program sometime…" The blonde giggled. The other teenager watched her for moment before smirking too.

"Well, I wonder what sort of headlines we'll get tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for it either! I gotta be careful when reading it though… I can't have Mai-san to figure it out…"

"A detective on your class too? That must be a pain."

"Mai-san isn't a pain. She is my first and best friend here…" The girl trailed off when seeing the kicked-puppy face that Kaito made. "Don't worry, you are one of my best friends too. The pain is Hanajima who snoops around for rumors to sell forward."

"Ouch… I can imagine that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red Moon made a spectacular escape!<strong>_

_After her debut appearance alongside with famous phantom thief Kaitou Kid, Red Moon has made yet another appearance. It's questionable whether she will team up with Kaitou Kid again or what is her exact relationship with him. Her objectives are currently unclear too. She visits and leaves hints how to improve security but doesn't steal anything like her supposed mentor Kid.  
>On last night's visit she once again painted her signature <em>_**Moon**__ on the floor of Hotel Hanabi before escaping through the upper floors. She used a parachute made of shower curtains which had a taunting message 'You lose'. It was most likely meant to the Kaitou Kid taskforce who were set to chase and capture her. In the parachute she abandoned was also a message 'Because I can' written underneath the cloth. It's unclear whether it indicates to her motive or the fact that the parachute was made of shower curtains.  
>This female intruder has already gathered a massive fan base which is almost as extensive as Kaitou Kid's. The theories of her identity and relationship with Kid are the current hot topics among the citizens of Tokyo and the rest of Japan…<em>

"Okay, that's creepy…" Tsukiko muttered as she read a couple of the theories printed underneath the article. One of them suggested that RM and Kid were lovers DESPITE the fact that to the outer world Kid was supposed to be in his thirties-forties and RM was estimated to be in her early twenties.

"Ah, you read that one too." Mai leaned to take a closer look on the page of the blonde's newspaper.

"Yeah… I wonder what these guys are thinking… Or smoking…"

"Tsukiko-chan!" The class president shushed the other girl.

"What? Sensei isn't in the class yet."

"I think that these people should take their own writings into a critical scrutinity…" A quiet voice said behind the two. Namida was sitting on her seat once again. To be honest it was surprising considering how many times she had been absent lately.

"Ohayoo, Namida-chan." Tsukiko greeted the girl. "I definitely agree with you. They should take a look on their own writings and realize how crazy they are."

"I wonder why the paper is even publishing those theories…" The shy girl continued before blushing bright red once again when Mai's gaze fell upon her.

"They're taking anything that'll help them make more money." The bespectacled girl shrugged. "Even the craziest theories. Like this one suggesting that Red Moon is Kaitou Kid's daughter." She pointed the part of text right below the lover-theory.

"People really are bored then… Not wanting to accept the explanation given by them themselves: that she's his apprentice." Tsukiko sighed, folding the paper then. Kawaoka-sensei stepped into the room and Mai stood up. It was the time for the morning routine once again.

"Stand."

"Salute."

"Sit."

Tsukiko did it all without any hesitation. It kind of reminded her when she was in elementary school and they stood up next to their desks first thing in the morning. The teacher said: 'Good morning, students.' to which they all chorused: 'Good morning, teacher'. It stopped when she went to the third grade though…

"_Times change…"_ The blonde mused as she took her note books and pencil case on her desk.

* * *

><p>A week later came the heist note from Kid to Suzuki Jirokichi. It was the time for Kirin Heist. Tsukiko and Kaito made a plan that could include the both of them inside the temple designed by Samizu Kichiemon (once again him…). Kid would disguise as Nakamori while Red Moon would take the female reporter's role. But she wouldn't need to be that old lady like in the original Plot. She could be a younger one, Wakahisa Minako, age 27, single with a few admirers at her workplace.<p>

And now she was on her way to the temple alongside with the kids.

"Oh look at you. Those DB parkas suit you definitely well." She smiled to the five children.

"Thank you!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta chorused.

"Now, let me introduce myself. I'm the reporter of this case, Wakahisa Minako. Next to me is sitting our cameraman Masui Shougo…"

"Nice to meet you!" The man greeted.

"And in the front seat is… uh…" What was his name again?

"Hello… I'm the soundman, Hisumi…" The man in the front stated not too friendlily.

"Oh… I heard that the soundman was a bit younger…" Yep, Kaito had messed up in the lines a bit. Singed up to come as his role but then dropping out of contact so they had to pick up a veteran soundman.

"They couldn't get in contact with him, so they called me at the last minute…"

"It's got to be the typhoon…" Masui looked out of the window to the mountains. "That youngster must've gotten cold feet."

"Well, we all can't be equally dedicated to our work…" Tsukiko mused while checking her disguise via a makeup mirror. Everything was in order: both her short-cut chestnut brown hair and the mask alongside with the chocolate brown contact lenses. Her voice changer was snugly beneath her collar, out of view. She smiled at her reflection a bit. Everything was set now.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the temple and Tsukiko helped the rest of the crew to set up their equipment. Meanwhile Jirokichi explained to the Detective Boys how the mechanism in the temple worked. The demonstration began.<p>

_Piii_

_Piii_

_Piii_

_Piii_

The electricity was shut off now. Tsukiko glanced at the direction of Kid/Nakamori but didn't make an eye contact. There were too many keen eyes looking around. Well, soon one of those would be closed.

The upper half of the central pillar rose up as Nakamori's subordinates turned the four keys in the four pedestals, revealing a Kirin statue with a horn made of amber on its head. The pillar was closed soon enough though and the conversation turned to the creator of the temple, Samizu Kichiemon.

"There's writing on the base of the pillar!" Conan noted suddenly. "_'One who desires to find Kirin without depending on the correct way must devote themselves to changing.' _Do you understand the meaning of this?"

"No, not yet…" Jirokichi admitted. "But it's okay as long as I have these four keys in my hands! It won't be stolen!" He laughed confidently.

"Optimistic old man. If we assume that guy has three accomplices, all he needs to do is cut the lights and steal the keys for an easy heist…" Nakamori muttered.

"That's true…" Haibara agreed. "And if Kid were to tamper with these artificial lights, it seems the power would instantly go out… Not to mention that he most likely has Red Moon helping him…"

"Yeah… And then the electrical current in the pedestals would be off too… At least I can be assured that if the lights go out, the pedestals are being guarded. Though I don't know if they've been switched with Kid's underlings…" The man/teen glanced at the taskforce members. "I can't trust those three from the TV crew either…" Except for one… "Damn it! If there was just one keyhole… I could guard it by myself…" Nice manipulation Kid! The kids agreed immediately. Even Haibara didn't suspect anything.

Tsukiko smiled and turned to address the crew with her then.

"Okay, shall be begin? The broadcast of the decade?"

* * *

><p>"So here we are! It's only ten minutes before the time Kaitou Kid and his accomplice Red Moon announced! Will Kid really show up at this mountain temple where the Shounen Tantei are lying in wait?" Tsukiko spoke to her microphone, half copying the words from the original Plot. She crouched by the kids and gave the mike for them to speak to. "Okay, let's catch Kid!" <em>In your dreams…<em>

"Okay!"

"Don't change channel!" Jirokichi told the camera before they cut it.

"Let's take a five minute break!" Tsukiko announced. "We'll be on standby three minutes before show time. I'm counting on you guys."

The Detective Boys sans Conan rushed to guard the pedestals and Jirokichi nailed the keys to the wall with a hook. And right on cue the lights went off.

"It's show time indeed…" The blonde girl grinned and removed the stun gun from her pocket. She couldn't leave her spot but she had done the smuggling in.

"A blackout?" Kid said with Nakamori's voice. The girl tossed the stun gun towards the voice and heard a soft sound of it being caught.

"Don't get flustered, a blackout is to be expected!" Jirokichi barked. And right then the wind blew in.

"Are you getting this?" The girl asked immediately from the two men behind her.

"Yes, but in this darkness, there's nothing…" Masui replied.

"And the audio!?"

"We're picking it up, for now…" Hisumi answered.

"Keep it going then. Get everything you can!"

_Bzzt…_ Tsukiko heard the stun gun. And then the four beeps. And then…

"This sound…" Jirokichi gritted his teeth.

"Could it be!?" Nakamori shouted.

There was a flash of a light from the taser and Conan's shout. Ayumi ran to him immediately, the rest of the Detective Boys following her. Mitsuhiko pointed his flashlight at the Kirin. The horn was gone!

But that moment no one paid any attention to it as Ayumi's cries and begs for Conan to open his eyes and wake up filled the small room of the temple.

"What are you doing!?" Jirokichi demanded. "Why aren't the lights back on!?"

"Calm down!" Nakamori shouted then. "Everyone stay where you are!"

"Wait, what exactly happened!?" Tsukiko asked.

"Did Kid come!?"

"Who knows…" The crew spoke behind her.

And the lights came back. Now the attention went immediately to the missing horn of the Kirin and to the fact that the keys were still nailed to the wall.

"How in the world did…" Jirokichi muttered.

"I don't know how, but during the approximately one minute long black out, he or his accomplice ran around in the dark and got to the four pedestals with the keyholes. That much is certain…" Ai stated. And indeed, there were four cards on each pedestal, right above the keyholes. Nakamori got reports from outside the temple and began barking orders. He wanted to take Conan immediately to a hospital and set cars to pursue Kid who supposedly was fleeing by some other means than flying due the typhoon going on. But…

"What!? Due to a landslide, the roads are closed!? Are you sure!?" The inspector asked the task force member who was by the window.

"Yes, sir. They say it'll take two to three hours to get it cleaned up…"

"Hey now, if that youngster was given poison or something…"

"It wasn't poison!" Ai announced from the central pillar from which she picked up the stun gun. "Look! A stun gun… It seems as if Edogawa-kun was knocked out using this… It seems Red Moon is also here…" The girl showed a note taped on the handle of the gun. _'I'm here too! RM'_ it said.

"I see… That guy took out his toughest opponent first. I'm sorry…" Jirokichi was kneeled down beside Conan with Ayumi.

"It's not 'I see'!" Nakamori muttered and approached the old man. "It's because you made a huge fuss to the media about that jewel you found last week! You provoked that guy before you had a proper security team set up!"

"It was a month ago…" And Jirokichi began explaining the extensive safety measures he had taken to catch Kid this time.

"_The rich and their money…"_ Tsukiko sweatdropped internally. It was a pity that she had to stay in the side lines in this role. At Bell Tree First it had been much funnier…

"…Kid and any of his accomplices are still here!" The advisor of Suzuki Corporation announced.

"_Huh?"_ Tsukiko blinked._ "Uh oh…"_

"Well then, it's your turn, Nakamori-keibu! Other than the children, go ahead and pinch everyone's face…"

"Before that, there's something I want you to clear up for me…" Nakamori/Kid stated. "That horn, made from amber… How did Kid steal it from that statue!?"

A retell of the situation at hand followed along with an observation of fluorescent paint being in the keyhole of the pedestals and in the keys too. Nakamori/Kid made a 'deduction' of Jirokichi being the Magician of Moonlight in disguise.

"Wait!" Ai called then. "Why not allow the Shounen Tantei to conduct the searches? If the inspector and the advisor are Kid and his accomplice there's the possibility you could pretend to conduct a search to deceive us…"

"That's right!"

"You can relax if it's us!"

"There's no way we could be Kid's accomplices!" The rest of the kids agreed.

"That's true but…" Nakamori muttered.

"Though, we'll also search everyone else. That's okay, right?" Ai addressed the TV crew. Tsukiko let out a sigh, just like her role would in that situation.

"Alright. You're just kids after all." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The search was conducted but nothing was found. NakamoriKid and Jirokichi began arguing once again. Tsukiko suppressed a chuckle. Kid truly could pretend to be that inspector really well. Maybe it came from the constant interactions with him.

Eventually the girl tuned out the arguing though and began following Ai who was doing her silent deductions. She got a vital clue from Mitsuhiko and from there the Detective Boys got to the real start of the solution of the case.

* * *

><p>"What? You want to review the video and audio from the blackout?" Masui asked. "If you wish to do that, you can probably review it once you go to the broadcasting van parked outside, but…"<p>

"Why would you want to do that?" Tsukiko tilted her head confusedly. God, this woman was a real 'blonde'.

"We want to see whether you caught any odd lights or sounds." Ai explained.

"That's a good point… Since in that darkness to turn the four keys in the pedestals at the same time would require some sort of signal." Jirokichi agreed.

"I don't mind, but there weren't really any odd sounds…" Nakamori added a bit grumpily. "The only thing that shined was the light from the stun gun that Kid used to knock that youngster unconscious and the lights these brats used when they ran over to that youngster, I believe…"

"But what to do… I want to review the video and audio, but I cannot allow anyone suspected leave this temple…" The advisor realized then.

"Ah, but I can contact the broadcasting van and ask them to bring over a monitor and other stuff we need. Then we can replay the video and audio from the blackout." Tsukiko pointed out.

* * *

><p>"<em>With the keys nailed to the wall like that, we won't see a trace of him! It's my victory!"<em>

"_Blackout?!"_

"_Don't get flustered, a blackout is to be expected!"_

"_Are you getting this?"_

"_Yes, but in this darkness, there's nothing…"_

"_And the audio!?"_

"_We're picking it up, for now…"_

"_Good, keep it going! Get everything you can!"_

"_This sound…"_

"_Could it be!?"_

"_Uwaaaaa!"_

"_Co-Conan-kun!? Hang in there, Conan-kun!"_

"_Kirin's horn… It's gone!"_

"_Why aren't the lights back on!?"_

"_Calm down! Everyone, stay where you are!"_

"_Wait, what happened!?"_

"_Did Kid come!?"_

"_Who knows…"_

They watched the footage but in all honesty there wasn't much to see. The screen remained black throughout the feed. The only exceptions were the light from the stun gun, the Detective Boy's flash lights and then when the lights finally came back on. The Detective Boys proceeded to explain to Suzuki Jirokichi how they had protected each pedestal and Nakamori questioning the condition of the floor panels. And then was Tsukiko's turn.

"Umm… Excuse me, if you're saying that Kid has accomplices among us, I know someone that's suspicious…"

"The guy in charge of the audio!" Masui pointed at Hisumi. "Even though is was supposed to be a young staff member, he suddenly got replaced.

"I told you… That's because they suddenly couldn't get in touch with that guy!" Hisumi protested. "If you're going to go that far, then you're suspicious too, aren't you!?"

"Huh?"

"I heard about it! The person who is really in charge of the camera for this program was a lower classman of mine from college, but you somehow forcefully took it from him!"

"What are you saying!? He's the one who asked me to substitute for him because he didn't have the confidence to so a live broadcast fresh out of college!"

"I also heard about it from the director over the phone… Since advisor Suzuki was going through the trouble of getting children matching parkas that they wanted to replace him with a veteran…" Tsukiko added.

"Going through trouble, you say…" Jirokichi approached them. "I only paid for the Shounen Tantei's clothes to be made because the TV station said it'd be more thrilling that way! And also… weren't you the one who called me and recommended a merchant to get the clothes from?"

"Eh? Me? But I don't know…" Tsukiko made a confused face. Well, she had done that call as Wakahisa Minako but of course she couldn't show that. It had to be made like Kid had pulled strings behind everything(well, he had).

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Prefect intervention Kid/Nakamori! Tsukiko let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Hey… Did you call us Shounen Tantei here because someone else told you to?" Ai stepped forward.

"No, it was written in the postscript of that guy's advance notice. _'This time, we're done with child's play. We shall do battle as adults.'_ That's when I realized that guy was weak against kids, so I called in the Shounen Tantei!" Jirokichi explained.

* * *

><p>Ai went back to Conan and the rest of the Detective Boy's to ponder the puzzle they had at hand. Tsukiko followed from the corner of her eye when Conan woke up and figured out the mystery.<p>

"_I figured it out! Why Kid knocked me out… And of course Kid's identity… Which of those people he is!"_

* * *

><p>"Y-You figured it out, Conan-kun!?" Ayumi asked. "You know who Kid is disguised as?"<p>

"Yeah. I think I know who Red Moon is too. She didn't trigger the trap but I know she's been watching us the entire time…"

The kids told the task force members to look for a person tied up somewhere and sleeping and then began confronting Kid.

"You cannot open the door!" Ai told Jirokichi and Nakamori. "Because right now, his escape has been delayed and with no accomplices here, he's breaking out in a cold sweat."

"N-No accomplices, you say?" The advisor stuttered.

"Hey now, did you forget? In order to make the pillar slide and the statue of Kirin appear, he'd need help." Kid/Nakamori reminded the children of the mechanics of the temple. "…Not to mention that he most likely has dragged that apprentice of his here too."

At that the Detective Boys began explaining how they themselves had made the pillar slide and how inspector Nakamori was actually Kid in disguise. Naturally the fake inspector defended himself, pointing out the existence of the cards in the pedestals. To that the kids told about the sound they had heard.

"Mosquito sound…" Conan stood up. The time of faking unconsciousness was over now. "After the age of 20, hearing begins to deteriorate and it becomes difficult to hear high frequency waves. Only the Kids could hear sounds which instructed them on the timing of the pedestals. Even if there's a sound, if nobody says anything it won't be questioned. That's why you impersonated a member of the TV staff and got the young member out of the way, right? To prevent him from noticing those sounds."

"You didn't tell us that part about the mosquito sound…" Ai deadpanned.

"Ah, sorry…"

"Then, where's Kirin's Horn?" Jirokichi asked.

"About that…" The bespectacled young detective dug his hood a bit and pulled out the amber horn. "It was in the hood of my parka! His plan was to pretend to take me to the hospital while I was unconscious, and then slip away with the jewel. Of course, I realized it right away when I got up because of the jewel's weight. Incidentally, the fluorescent pain was applied when he borrowed the keys from advisor Suzuki to show us Kirin. That way, when the keys were inserted into the keyholes, fluorescent paint would be applied to them as well!"

After that explanation they could hear… well, one would be quite deaf if they didn't hear the real Nakamori's knocking and yelling outside the temple.

"Hey, it's me! Nakamori! Open the door! That's Kid disguised as me in there!"

Jirokichi gave the command to let the inspector in. As soon as the door was opened, the real Nakamori stamped all the adults of the room(including Tsukiko in disguise) except Kid.

"How's this, Kid! I've tagged all of the adults except for you! The inspector pressed the stamp on his own forehead too. "With this, you won't be able to secretly disguise as anyone with ease! Because the only one without my seal IS YOU!" The stamp/seal was thrown outside the temple and the door was closed. "Alright, old man! Don't open the door no matter what! This time, his number is up!"

"Alright then… How's this?" Kid shot the wires of the lights with his card gun, causing yet another blackout. A hole blew into a floor and Genta was pushed through it.

"Spotlights!" Nakamori yelled. The temple got lit up once again. "Find him! The one without my seal on his face! He is Kid!"

"B-But inspector…"

"Everyone has a seal on their face…"

"It's only Kid that has disappeared!" The task force members answered upon inspecting the occupants of the room.

"How… How's that possible!?"

"Hey, a little help?" A voice asked nearby. It was 'Genta', stuck in the hole on the floor. From his explanation, Ai's earlier observations and Conan's deductions, Nakamori concluded that Kid was probably under the floor. The door was opened and people rushed out, including Tsukiko and Detective Boys. Soon Conan realized though that it was Kid and not Genta who had slyly directed them outside the temple. So he ran back inside.

Meanwhile Tsukiko headed with the rest of the camera crew to the van and began setting their things ready for leaving. They did get on a tape though when Kid, disguised as a taskforce member, flew out of the temple by the force of Conan's soccer ball.

"That squad member is Kid! Arrest him!" The boy yelled. Kid escaped to the forest, the police on his heels. With a sigh Tuskiko pulled out her phone.

"_Watch your back. Literally."_ She sent to him and stretched her arms then. The disguise was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The wig, the mask, the figure of that woman(Wakahisa Minako was bustier than the girl), and the scratchy material of the collared shirt. It was some expensive mark or something.

"Okay, guys! Time to go! Let's take the children home too!" She called to Masui and Hisumi. Neither of them had suspected anything the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here it was! I hope you liked this one. BTW, I just watched the Lupin III vs. Conan movie.(chinese subs, I have no idea what they were saying.) It was quite good actually. Oh, and Mythbusters are awesome!**

**Review replies:**

**-Kitty Katrona:  
>Thank you! You must be the first one to use the word epic on my fic! :D<strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Thank you and you're welcome. I try my best. :)<strong>

**-Shiori-tama:  
>Thank you! :D<br>Well, I dunno, but I'm glad you like this.**

**-Zeladious:  
>Yes, I use Akai Tsuki at DCTP Cbox. That's where I got it to my fic too. :)<strong>

**-Akai4Ever:  
>His name is Yamato Ishikawa but he changed it to Kurosawa when getting out of the Organization. Sanjuu is his nickname which will be explained later.<br>Yamato's hair is blonde because I didn't want him to be exact copy of his brothers. I also think Gin's hair silver.**

**-LynnZela:  
>'So many new people emerging'? It was only Yamato... And Namida finally made a proper appearance.<br>I don't think they are. At least not Namida. Mai might. I have plans for her. But not Namida. She isn't that smart even. About the same than Ran I think.**


	46. Phantom Lady

**A/N: Hey, folks! I defied my mum's orders and wrote this one up. The Phantom Lady chapters from Magic Kaito! Go read them if you already haven't.**

**And by the way. I've put some drawings on dA. Tsukiko's outfits parts 1-3. The fourth one come when I have an access to a scanner again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46.<strong>

The dummy was launched and the crowd was cheering. Nakamori instructed his men to check everyone inside. Among those task force members was also an extra. Red Moon smirked to herself.

"_Nakamori-keibu isn't falling on that one again… Good. He's learning."_ She thought as she prevented the Kid and RM fans inside the manor from leaving. _"But we still have that one trick in our sleeve…"_

And right then Kid – disguised as Nakamori Aoko – slipped past the squad members.

"Please wait a moment!" Red Moon's 'colleague' stopped 'her'. Tsk, what a newbie…

"I'm Nakamori Aoko! I just came to drop off a bento for my dad, so I can go, right?" 'Aoko' asked.

"A-A bento?"

"She's Nakamori-keibu's daughter! Don't you know!?" Red Moon told the other police with the gruff voice of her role.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"No no, keep up the good work…" 'Aoko' saluted before leaving. As soon as 'she' was out of sight, the second trespasser decided to disappear too. When a bunch of task force members came to the manor the heist had been, RM took her chance to slip away. She blended in among the rest of similarly clad people and managed to an empty corridor where she shed her uniform and the mask.

"No use hiding them…" Red Moon smirked as she dropped her card a top of the pile of clothes.

"_Thank you for the loan.  
>They are surprisingly<br>comfortable and  
>easy to move in.<br>Not to mention helpful  
>when blending in.<br>Red __**Moon**__"_

She slipped then among the rest of the fans, trying to get out. Now she wasn't wearing any mask and since none of the police knew her face beforehand, she was safe.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the blonde was finally out of the heist location and walking towards a bus stop. On the way she dug out her cell phone.<p>

"_So… Ya got out too then?"_ Aoko's voice answered.

"Cut the crap Kuroba. I was taught by the best." The blonde muttered without a real heat behind her words. "And when are you going to take that… look off your face?" The girl glanced around in the case someone was tailing her or otherwise eavesdropping.

"_Soon? Anyways, I just put the jewel in the mail. It wasn't the Pandora."_

"Somehow I guessed it after seeing the size of it. I'd bet that the legend itself should be at least the size of the tip of thumb thus causing the jewel to be the size of Blue Birthday in order to conceal it inside of it…"

"_Good point. But we can't be too sure. And if I – we – don't check those first, Snake and his gang will come and they aren't subtle at all." _Kaito sighed, still using his 'girlfriend's' voice.

"And you are? Subtle?" Tsukiko chuckled as that was what she was now: High school student Okiya Tsukiko.

"_At least no one gets hurt on our heists!"_

"Sure not… In any case. I think you shouldn't use that trump card of yours anytime soon. Someone might get suspicious. Not of you but Aoko-chan and Nakamori-keibu."

"_What do you mean?"_

"This is the fifth time you've used Aoko-chan's face, no? That's the face that won't get pinched in the fear of Nakamori-keibu's wrath and Aoko-chan's mop. Someone's bound to notice. And even if they won't connect it to you, Kuroba Kaito, they might make a direct link between those two. Not to mention that you return the stolen goods to Nakamori." The bus arrived and the girl got on. "In any case, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's discuss more then."

"_Yeah, jaa ne, Tsuki-chan!"_

"Jaa ne, Kuroba."

* * *

><p>And once again, the heist was the hottest topic when Tsukiko, Mai and Namida stepped into the classroom. The younger of Maki twins had taken up walking with them if they happened to match their steps. She still blushed vividly whenever talking to them though.<p>

"Again?" Mai shook her head. Tsukiko's shoulders slumped slightly.

"This is getting old…" The blonde muttered. Yeah, she liked attention and it was interesting to see when others thought about her alter ego but too much was too much. Especially when the theories were downright insane and majority of RM's fans seemed to be male. Why? She had no idea.

"Well, she became popular by tagging along with Kaitou Kid so I suppose she'll stay in the headlines." Namida shrugged. "And Kaitou Kid's heists never get old. Always new tricks and excitement."

"True but the theories! And the insanity of this fandom!" Tsukiko waved her arms helplessly. "They just… argh!" She stomped to her seat.

"My, my… Tsukiko-chan, one would think you don't like Red Moon." Mai smiled slyly as she sat beside the blonde.

"I do like her. I admire her courage and independence. Skill and wit. But I hate that craziness wrapped around her. Even Kid doesn't have the like." In a way Tsukiko didn't like when saying she admired her alter ego. Red Moon had many qualities, she didn't have. Kage was the same. Those two were a way to keep her sane and maintain low profile. Could she call it a split personality disorder? Maybe…

"You sure? You obviously haven't read the right papers." The class president snorted.

"Well, I think I'll stay clear of those 'right papers' then…"

* * *

><p>"Aoko-chan got an invitation to the highest platform of Touto Tower? And she doesn't remember attending to that competition?" Tsukiko arched her eye brows and looked up from her packing.<p>

"Yeah. That's what Akako says. And I think I know what that message on the back of the diamond meant." Kaito stated while pulling on his disguise of the day: Nakamori Ginzou.

"Well, doesn't that mean we are going to the Tower then?" The blonde smirked and continued packing. The boy took a look of what she was doing and frowned.

"…Are you sure you need that?"

"Yes. Red Moon can't afford being afraid of heights." Another perk of Tsukiko's layered personality: while Tsukiko couldn't stand seeing nothing beneath her feet, RM fared just fine. About Kage she wasn't sure yet.

"You talk like that isn't you." Kaito snorted.

"Well, haven't you ever felt like whole another person when wearing that silvery white cape of yours? That shield your father created to protect the wearer's identity."

"…No. I never forget who I am."

"That wasn't the question." Tsukiko zipped her back pack and got on her feet. "In any case I'm out now. See you up there." She took the fedora from the clothing rack along with a long but light coat that she pulled over her wine red dress shirt and was about to leave.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan, wait!" Kaito called after her. The blonde stopped, the fedora half-way on her head. "How are you going to get in that floor?"

The girl smirked. "With skill."

* * *

><p>It wasn't too hard to slip into the elevator and get to the top floor. All Tsukiko needed to do was to distract the staff to look in the other direction and then sent the vertically moving box back to the middle platform.<p>

And in the top floor the situation was already getting heated. The extremely rich antagonist had confronted Kaito as Nakamori and put Aoko to sleep. He was assuming that Nakamori was the original Kid retired from thievery and Aoko was the new one. Oh, how wrong he was.

Tsukiko walked towards the commotion and secured the straps of her back pack, clipping them together across her chest and around her waist. Now there was no way it would slip off. Pulling her fedora even deeper to her head and pushing her sunglasses a bit, she stepped right behind the corner, waiting for an appropriate moment to walk in.

"Well, well… You've caught onto the 'stake that sticks up gets pounded in' part, but what are you going to do? The circumstances are quite similar, however unlike last time your partner won't be of any help to you…" The mistaken antagonist talked to Kid. "Admired as the 'Woman of Twenty faces', she suddenly disappeared in Paris 18 years ago… Lady Thief, Phantom Lady!"

* * *

><p>For a moment Kid seemed to fall into the memory, a story he'd heard from the Phantom Lady herself, but not for long.<p>

"Well? What are you going to do, Kaitou Kid… I don't mind if you ride in that car to flee like you did 18 years ago but back then, it was a slim bike. No matter how small this Lotus 7 is, it won't clear the window frames on this special observation deck." The evil millionaire stated. "Of course, it's a moot point, since that replica won't run…"

"I see… So the story about this being a super-rich guy's prized collection was a complete fabrication…" Kid smirked slightly. "And that huge ruby that's going to be delivered next week – that's a replica too… You planned for it to be stolen by Kid, so that you could secretly sell a whole lot of them later."

"And as for the accomplice… Phantom Lady-san has already retired…" Red Moon stepped out of her hiding place, a wide smirk on her face. "But I, Red Moon, have taken her place."

"What are you doing here?!" The man frowned.

"Didn't you get my notice? It should've arrived today as I delivered it personally…" The girl asked innocently.

"Here, sir… It arrived five hours ago…" The antagonist's minion gave a card to the man.

"_Light of Paris  
>Light of Tokyo<br>I shall come in that light  
>once I've found the truth.<br>I shall leave in that shadow  
>once I've touched the stars.<br>Catch me if you can.  
>Catch me if you dare.<em>

_Red __**Moon**__"_

"It can't be helped then. It all has been arranged… What's left is for Kid's life to be taken and the fake Kid we've trained to take up the task will… As for Red Moon… She is new. We can easily find some other use for her when she disappears."

"Who do you take me for?" The disguise was shed accompanied by a smoke bomb. "Do you really think you could so easily steal a Phantom Thief's life!?"

"I was trained by the best, don't take me lightly even though I'm new." Red Moon announced. She pulled the 'turbo engine scooter' over. "Time for test ride~…" She hummed and positioned her left feet over the button of the engine.

When the smoke finally vanished, the two trespassers were out of sight.

"Tsuki, you stay in the edge and behind me, clear?" Kid told the girl.

"Roger that!" The blonde drove to the space between the display cases and the windows. It was narrow but she had only a scooter and with a high speed she managed just fine.

* * *

><p>The two vehicles looped around and came up behind the group of idiots. Those goons began firing at them but thankfully missed the moving targets.<p>

"Kid! Left!" Red Moon yelled indicating that she'd move away from the display cases.

"Vertical!" Came the reply. The small Lotus bumped into one of the vitrines and tipped on its side… And slid out of the window.

"Oh, by the way! I sent that note to the police too!" The female 'outlaw' shouted over her shoulder before following her teacher out of the window.

* * *

><p>Air rushed past her. But it didn't feel bad or scary, like when falling from the airship back then. Now it felt safe, thrilling, liberating. Like there was nothing wrong in the world.<p>

The scooter was folded up and attached on the back Red Moon's belt. Then she pulled the handles on the straps of her back pack. A paraglider shot out. Copying Conan and movie 8 but who cared, this far she had done practically nothing than copying.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kid panicking when hurrying to open the lock of Aoko's handcuffs.

"Tsk, always have more than one piece of your tools. One can be easily lost…" The girl mused before landing in the midst of the woods of Shiba Park. Somewhere far the replica car crashed and even further away the sirens were heard. When her feet hit the ground, she took off her fedora and glasses and gave out shudder. A wide happy smile spread on her lips and she stretched her arms towards the inky black night sky.

"Aah, how brilliant that was!" Tsukiko sighed happily. She proceeded gathering and packing her paraglider then and detaching the scooter from her belt. It weighed quite a lot after all.

"Akai no Tsuki. No… Okiya Tsukiko." A relatively young female voice stated behind the blonde. Tsukiko froze for a second but didn't turn around.

"I should've seen it sooner really. When Nakamori-chan and Kuroba began talking about that new friend of theirs. When quite soon after that a new thief appears with Kid…" The voice continued.

"Ah, you must be Koizumi Akako-san, right?" Tsukiko smirked when she finally managed to connect the dots. "Kuroba-kun has mentioned you once or twice." The blonde turned around to face the young witch with dark magenta-tinted hair. "What do I owe to get this pleasure?"

"I got a prophecy from Lucifer. At first I didn't understand whom it concerned but after spotting you at the Tower… It made sense. The Child of the Moon veiled in black donning the mask of Red." Akako stepped closer.

"Why, thank you… but what is that prophesy about?" Tsukiko tilted her head and smiled her eyes closed.

"_One steps on forbidden area but is invited.  
>One lets lies slip past their lips.<br>Thou are one, thou are three.  
>No one knows whether to trust thee.<br>Thou aren't from here,  
>but from space between spaces.<br>Thou must step warily in the midst of your lies.  
>Reality shan't be disturbed when thou flee.<br>Lies must not make thee.  
>Once they do, thou can not return."<em>

"That's… interesting." The blonde kept her smile on but opened her eyes now. "Thank you."

"I hope you understand what it means. I had enough troubles in finding you." The witch turned on her heels and slipped into the shadows the trees casted everywhere.

"I think I do…" Tsukiko muttered, hoisting her back pack on her shoulders and stepping on the scooter. Time to go back to Kid's lair. "I think I do…"

* * *

><p>"Geez, kaa-san! You could have at least told me that villain from 18 years ago still hadn't been arrested yet!" Kaito was talking to the phone while watching news about the evil millionaire's arrest. Apparently that guy's name was Goudzu. But who cares! Tsukiko was sitting opposite the boy and flipping through a magazine that Kuroba Chikage had subscribed some time ago.<p>

"In the end, I had to deal with all his pent-up aggression… It wasn't easy, you know?" The messy haired teen continued.

"We had to." Tsukiko corrected him.

"Yes, _we_ had to." Kaito added to his mother.

"_But you captured them for me, right? What an accomplishment My Kid Jr. and his beautiful assistant Red Moon-san!"_

"Why, thank you." Tsukiko grinned.

"Anyway, Chikage-san… When are you coming back to Japan?" Kaito switched off the box.

"_My friend here seems rather taken with me, so I don't think I'll ever be able to return…"_

"Hey, some on now…"

"_Oh, that's right! There are some guys who are like President Goudzu's disciples. I hear that up until not they're been using the same MO in order to line their pockets… A long time ago, mommy worked really hard to collect all the evidence. I got so tired collecting it all, so I left it all on the other side of the hidden storage room… So, Magician under the Moonlight-san? Punish those guys for me too! I've already mailed you the evidence list so thanks a lot! And Tsuki-chan will surely help you!"_

"Wait, now hold on!" But the call was already disconnected.

"So… What's the next job?" Tsukiko hopped off the armchair, tossing the magazine aside and sat next to Kaito. "Ooh! Sakamoto Ryouma! Sounds interesting." She smiled while reading the mail over the boy's shoulder.

"A pain in the neck more like…" Kaito muttered.

"Hey, do you think we can include Tantei-chan too?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I picked that layered personality thing from Ten-Faced's fic _layers and split personalities_. It's a brilliant one. And no I didn't ask for permission. Split-personality is such a common theme in fics so I figured it wouldn't be too bad. I just had to tell you my source of inspiration to this and recommend you to read it. Take a look on her other fics too, okay?**

**BTW, have you notice that the tag 'Shuichi A.' includes now Subaru too? It's 'Shuichi A./Subaru Okiya' nowadays. XD**

**And the latest file? Just awesome! I'm still waiting for the English translation but what I saw in the Chinese file... Just brilliant!**

**Review replies:**

**-Akai4Ever:  
>I'm glad you liked it. :)<br>Oh, that's a typo. I'm not sure was I writing _brother_ or _brother's_ though...  
>Okay, I'll stick with this name since I'm used to it.<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>:)<strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Thank you. The first one is behind now but on Wednesday is the second one... Tasukete...<br>I'm glad you liked this. I also loved the case. Detective Ai on the roll!**

**-yui639:  
>Great to hear that I have new readers.<br>The update is here!**


	47. Sakamoto Ryoma's clean up

**A/N: Hey, ppl! The Ryoma heist is here finally. It took me surprisingly long time to write... I want to thank everyone who have added this story/me into their alerts. I'm glad to have new readers. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47.<strong>

"I will once again clean up Japan!"

The sentence Sonoko quoted made the rest of their group: Ran, Conan, Tsukiko, Mai and Namida, look at her.

"Okay, whose line is that?" The polka-haired girl asked.

"Let's see, I've heard is somewhere before… Who was it?" Ran thought aloud.

"That's pretty famous quote I think…" Namida whispered.

"It was Sakamoto Ryoma." Mai stated. Not surprising really that she knew. She was the best in their class and had that amazing memory of hers after all…

"On June 29th in the 1863, the third year of the Bunkyuu Era, Ryoma wrote that in a letter addressed to his older sister…" Conan continued.

"Whoa! That's amazing, Tantei-chan!" Tsukiko grinned to the boy who sweatdropped.

"Impressive indeed." Mai blinked. She'd heard a lot of Conan and saw him to solve the case with the haunted warehouse but remembering details like that in such a young age…

"No… That's what I heard on TV! Because of the current 'Ryoma Boom'." The bespectacled boy explained nervously.

"Is that so…" Sonoko muttered.

"But Sonoko, why are you quoting Ryoma?" Ran asked her best friend.

"Jirokichi-ojisama's museum set up a Ryoma exhibition last week. And who do you suppose sent out an advance notification of attendance? None other than our dear Kaitou Kid-sama! That's who, zeyo!"

"'Zeyo'?" Tsukiko couldn't help but repeat with a slight chuckle. Sometimes Sonoko's antics were just too funny.

"Don't make fun of Tosa dialect…" Namida muttered, her cheeks flushed. "My grandma was Tosan…" But all that went unheard by everyone else except Mai who patted the shy girl on the shoulder sympathetically.

"'Zeyo', Sonoko? Are you speaking in a Tosa dialect now?" Ran asked the rich girl.

"I suppose so~! I was studying up on Ryoma, and I guess I got carried away…"

"Yeah, a bit." Tsukiko snorted. "Say, Suzuki-senpai… Did the notification also tell whether Red Moon is coming?"

"Sure, sure… I'm sure we'll see her too… as long as she doesn't try to hog Kid-sama entirely to herself!" Sonoko declared loudly.

"_No worries for that… He already has other people to do so… Aoko-chan, Akako, Hakuba…"_ The blonde thought and stifled a laughter. Yeah, all of those pairings existed in fanon. All of those three wanted Kaito/Kid for themselves and for themselves only, though the reasons differed a bit…

"But I don't think there's anything at the Ryoma exhibition that Kid would want to steal…" Conan stated his doubt.

"Of course there is! The pistol Ryoma received from Takasugi Shinsaku, along with a gun belt!" Sonoko rebutted immediately.

"A gun belt?"

"That's right! A magnificent belt with a huge ruby embedded in the buckle!"

"_Imagine if that ruby were to have Pandora inside… No worries though."_ Tsukiko mused and took out her phone. She should probably meet soon with Kaito and discuss about their plan once again.

"Suzuki, stop yelling in the middle of the street." Mai sighed in irritation. "You are going to embarrass all of us."

"…Is it a real thing?" Conan decided to distract Sonoko before the older girl could snap at the lower classman.

"Ryoma even wrote about that belt in a letter and we have a certificate of authenticity from a famous appraiser!"

"_Yeah, if we assume that appraiser is clean…"_

"Well, why wouldn't it be real? Jirokichi-san bought it, after all!" Ran smiled.

"Actually… he wasn't able to…" Sonoko explained a bit embarrassedly. "The person putting on the exhibition and providing the belt as a centerpiece doesn't seem to want to sell it…"

"_Hmm, I wonder why…"_ Tsukiko deadpanned mentally. Her cellphone beeped, informing her about a new e-mail. "Gaah, I gotta go…"

"Okay, but you are sure coming to the opening of the exhibition?" Sonoko called after the blonde who was already a couple of steps on her way.

"Sure! I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Hey, are you two coming too?" The rich girl turned to address the other two lowerclassmen. She didn't care about them as much as about Tsukiko but hey, she could always be nice. "I'm sure Jirokichi-ojisama won't mind. He likes to brag."

"Sorry, I've got a meeting then." Mai shrugged. The class president was actually going to meet Kouki but that she wouldn't tell it to that gossiper.

"I need to stay home." Namida explained quietly. "Family stuff… Sorry."

"Ah, alright then. It's just us three and Tsukiko-chan then."

"Like before." Ran mused.

* * *

><p>"Ojisama~! It's been a while~!" Sonoko greeted her uncle.<p>

"Oh! Since that time with the Iron Tanuki!" Even thought they had also met at Bell Tree First, they rather not mentioned it. It had been stressful and maybe even slightly traumatic time.

"There's quite a crowd of guests lined up!" Ran noted.

"Yeah! In addition to the Ryoma Boom, they also heard about Kid's notice…" Jirokichi explained to the trio. "Of course, if I were in charge of the exhibition, I would have flooded the newspapers and TV stations with ads, gathering a crowd several times this size!"

"Say… Isn't it rare for you to lend out space in the museum for someone else's exhibition?" Sonoko pointed out suddenly.

"I didn't want to at first, but since I learned Kid would be after it, I knew I couldn't leave it up to amateurs…"

"Amateurs?"

"Yes… The man behind this exhibition, Tarumi, opened exhibitions for each of the previous 'Booms', like the ones for Yoshitsune and Nobunaga… And because of lax security, something gets stolen each time…"

"So… one could think that all was intentional since this guy didn't bother to learn from his mistakes…" A new voice joined in. Tsukiko had arrived.

"Tsukiko-chan! You made it!" Ran greeted the blonde.

"Yeah, I got held up in the traffic bit but now it's over. Finally!" Tsukiko rolled her shoulders. "Ugh, the bus was really cramped. In any case… don't you think it's suspicious then? That every time something gets stolen? Like deliberately?"

"Yeah! I wish you had bought the Ryoma gunbelt, oji-sama! Was the price too high?" Sonoko agreed.

"On the contrary, it was quite a bargain… I just haven't been able to get my personal appraiser to determine its authenticity before buying…" Jirokichi replied.

"But didn't you get a certificate of authenticity from a famous appraiser?" Ran pointed out.

"That's right… I felt uneasy about whether or not it'd be able to hook Kid…" This time the man sweatdropped. Hmm… was he also actually suspicious about those guys? Tsukiko leaned her head against her palm thoughtfully.

"But Kid was hooked, wasn't he?" And enter the greedy forgers. "Even though his target doesn't seem to be the gunbelt… That gun belt is authentic… It's the original one that Ryoma received from Takasugi Shinsaku! Isn't that right, Hanamura-sensei?"

"Indeed…" The appraiser next to the belt owner nodded. "Based on the condition of the leather, it is from the approximate time period… The ruby in the buckle is superb… Furthermore, Ryoma even drew an illustration of the belt in one of his letters… I am therefore compelled to declare it the genuine article."

"Believe if you want to…" Tsukiko mused to herself while stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "You are in the same league with Goudzu… Forgers and the real thieves…" Only Conan heard her though.

"If you girls would like, why not come see the genuine article with your own eyes? A special viewing before it opens!" Tarumi told them. The blonde felt like gagging at the tone he used on them.

* * *

><p>"Wow~! So this is Ryoma's gun belt!" Sonoko leaned closer to the display case with Ran. Tsukiko in the other hand was standing on the side with her arms crossed. She was curious to see it, naturally since ti was the one claimed to be real, but last week she had already seen several of them when she and Kaito had gone and 'borrowed' the fakes from Tarumi's warehouse.<p>

"It sort of gives off an aura, doesn't it?" Ran commented along with her best friend. "There really is a picture of the belt in this letter…"

"But you can't read the words…"

"Well, messy handwriting makes it easier to copy and forge, doesn't it?" Tsukiko smirked. "No one can be too sure what the real one originally said." She received a glare from the two men. The appraiser told them then what the letter supposedly said.

The group proceeded to look at the other exhibits in the room. Sonoko stopped by a hanging scroll on the wall.

"And this hanging scroll is…" She began.

"He wrote that scroll without thinking as be lamented the depravity of the Tokugawa government!" Hanamura told the girl.

"Well, there are doubts about _its_ authenticity as well…" Jirokichi added, Conan and Tsukiko silently agreeing beside him.

"If you lack confidence in my eyes to that extent, then after the Ryoma exhibition is concluded you may also show it to your own appraiser…"

"That's what I intend to do!"

"Of course, that's provided you're able to keep these items away from that Magician of the Moonlight's demon hands…"

"Well then, I appreciate your assistance with the building's security, advisor Suzuki…" Tarumi told Jirokichi before the shady pair exited the room.

"Hey, is it possible that the items on display are insured for a lot of money?" Conan asked Jirokichi.

"I also suspected that and looked into it… but the amount is only a drop in the bucket!" The advisor answered.

"Kid getting his hands on these items isn't the problem you know…" Tsukiko stated once they were out of earshot. "Since Kid returns everything he has stolen. The problem lies in the black market."

"Black market?" Conan repeated.

"Yeah… Did you hear about the arrest of President Goudzu? He was leading party in the black market selling copies of stolen goods. Lately he finally got arrested though after he was targeting Kid and trying to get him killed." The blonde girl explained.

"Eh? Someone tried to kill my Kid-sama!?" Sonoko popped seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I heard the plan was to get the real deal out of way and then have an impostor to continue. And unlike the real Kid, they wouldn't return the items via police or at all. Instead they'd remain missing and a bunch of copies would be sold at high price. Thus the low insurance prices."

"Where did you hear about that then?" Conan asked Tsukiko. A grin spread on her face.

"Try to guess~… But I can tell you this: the same trick was about to be used on Phantom Lady 18 years ago in Paris when Kaitou Kid appeared for the first time. Goudzu was there too, trying to kill her and get an impostor to replace her. It failed and she disappeared while Kid-san took the stage."

"_Kid-san? Doesn't she usually say 'Kid-kun'?"_ Conan thought while Sonoko began pestering her uncle about the safety measures this time. In the end there was only a space reserved for the returned items.

"If we at least knew what time and day he was coming, we could prepare…" Jirokichi sighed.

"Eh? He didn't even write when he was coming in this notice?" Sonoko exclaimed.

"That's right!" Nakamori had arrived with his men. "Even though he's never before sent out a notice that didn't at least have a hint of when he'd arrive…"

"Are you implying that this is some copycat pretending to be Kid!?" Jirokichi was immediately alarmed.

"No… The announcement definitely came from him…"

"I bet he intends to send another notice with the time and date after he sees an opportunity!" Sonoko butted into the conversation. "Like, maybe his schedule is full and he's waiting until it's convenient!"

"Yeah, the right time to clean up Japan from yet another stain…" Tsukiko muttered.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko wasn't there when the second notice came but she knew what read on it. Easily. After all she'd been there when Kaito had written it.<p>

"_Tomorrow evening, as the building is closing at 20:00,  
>I will bring the pistol along with the other items.<br>In the name of Bakumatsu Patriot, Sakamoto Ryoma,  
>I will once again clean up…<br>-Kaitou Kid"_

"So… Kid-sensei…" Red Moon leaned back on her seat and let her hands stop checking her equipment. "How excited are you actually about tomorrow?"

"Quite. Good to have people like Goudzu behind bars."

"_If_ we succeed and Tantei-chan won't get us caught." The female pointed out and adjusted her hat better.

"Why are you even wearing that at the moment?" The other teen questioned with a frown as he packed the fakes into the body suit.

"Because I'm Red Moon, not Tsukiko at the moment."

"What do you-?" Kaito looked up to see the girl's demeanor slightly different than he usually saw. More relaxed and mischievous. Less witty but equally clever. More mature but also more childish at the same time. It was scary really. "But why?"

"To protect my identity and sanity. Didn't she tell you? Being a whole different person when doing these heists? When you stated never losing yourself? It meant me. The Red Moon." The blonde leaned closer to the boy and smiled slyly. Oh yeah, she seemed to me more flirty like this too. Kaito sweatdropped.

"Her-… Your sanity?" Poker face, Kuroba, poker face.

"_Her_. There has happened a lot to her lately. Things she can't necessary handle. Thus me. Thus Kage. To protect her. To preserve her sanity and secrets. And this is something I tell only to you. This is something no one else shall know. So we can live in peace. So we can do what we must." Yeah, that was Red Moon alright. Making her sentences rhyme by repeating the beginning of them.

"…"

"Are we good now?" The female tilted her head with a smile. "Do you have any questions?"

"Who is Kage?" Kaito asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that one. You'll hopefully never encounter them." Red Moon waved the question off. "It'll be just Tsukiko and me. And I'm only here when needed. Tsukiko is the original and most real one of us three. Ever since Jade was left behind…" The tone in her voice turned a bit sad when remembering the girl back in their original world. But there was no going back. At least not yet, if ever.

"'Jade'?" The boy repeated in confusion.

"She is unreachable. Don't worry about her either. And please don't tell about her to anyone." Red Moon offered a teary smile, before leaning back and continuing her work with the equipment. Kaito watched her for a moment before leaning to take the fedora off her head. The girl blinked and looked up, tears falling freely now.

"I don't understand everything you just told me, but know that you are not alone." The messy haired teenager whispered softly and pulled the girl into a hug. For him she was Tsukiko, no matter which alter ego of hers was on the surface.

* * *

><p>"I hate crowds!" Tsukiko declared when she, Ran, Sonoko and Conan were at the Ryoma exhibition. The room was almost flooding of people. Thankfully they weren't in the room themselves yet.<p>

"It's still two hourse before the announced time, but Kid-sama might already be here!" Sonoko gushed.

"But with the gates, he wouldn't be able to sneak the pistol in…" Ran pointed out. "Besides, he said he was coming here today to return things that another thief stole. Maybe he'll just give up?"

"Nah, Kid-kun would never back up from a challenge he has sent himself." Tsukiko rebutted. Okay, the heist in the Hopper's magic show was an exception but he appeared there anyways, though for a different reason.

"Eh? Another thief?" Conan asked. Oh, did you get some new information Tantei-chan?

"That's right! The three items Kid's returning this time – Ryoma's letter, his bloodstained sake cup and the pistol that was in his pocket when he was assassinated – were all items that were stolen twenty years ago by the mysterious female thief, Phantom Lady!" Sonoko told the boy.

"I mentioned her yesterday, didn't I? Some people are speculating that Red Moon is following in her footsteps though no evidence about it has been found." Tsukiko recalled the article in the morning paper.

"Phantom Lady?" Now that the mysterious thief had been mentioned twice in a short timespan, Conan's interest was piquet.

"Yes! She was a great thief known as the Showa Era's Woman of Twenty Faces! She wore horror makeup and was very popular for only targeting large companies and very rich individuals with unscrupulous earnings!" The rich girl continued. "Well, she loses to my Kid-sama, of course!"

"Even when Kid-san was the one to save her life in Paris?" Tsukiko chuckled.

"If what you are saying is true… _Especially_ then!" Sonoko announced proudly.

"But why are the items that she stole being returned by Kid?" Conan tried to get the conversation back on the tracks.

"How should I know? Maybe they know each other!"

"They are similar thieves, right?" Ran agreed.

"Very…" Tsukiko mused as she watched Conan running to the bathroom. In distance she also saw Kaito, ready to go and hint the little detective of the real state of affairs.

* * *

><p>Ran and Sonoko pushed their way into the crowd, during which Tsukiko took a chance to disappear and do what she needed to do before the great confrontation. Oh, this was going to be so fun! The grin of Red Moon found its way on her face.<p>

"Kid-sama's announced time is in four more minutes. Think it's about time that we go in?" Sonoko flipped her phone shut.

"But there's so many people that we wouldn't even see Kid if he showed up…" Ran stated. The two girl's glanced at each other before noticing a group approaching the exhibition room. "Ah, Nakamori-keibu!"

"And Jirokichi-ojisama too… Let's head in too!"

"Yeah!"

"I think it'd be better if you don't!" A voice said by the level of their waist. Conan pushed his way through the crowd and out of the exhibition room, covered in sweat.

"Why shouldn't we go in?" Sonoko demanded immediately from the 'brat'.

"I thought you wouldn't want to get wet… Since is seems Kid really does intend to clean up there!"

"Hey, where is Tsukiko-chan by the way?" Ran noticed for the first time the absence of the blonde girl.

"She… She is in the crowd! I saw her!" Yes, the boy had seen her. And this time he wouldn't try to stop her. Either. After all the place truly needed cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Red Moon tossed the white top hat in the air. Preparations were ready now and it was the showtime.<p>

"Kaitou Kid!" Nakamori exclaimed. The thief clad in white was standing on the gunbelt case.

"And Red Moon!" Jirokichi noticed the female in her black attire balancing on the rim of the giant vase inside which Ryoma had supposedly hid as a child.

"They got through the metal detecting gates, so they're unarmed! Seize them!" Nakamori barked as Kid was making a bow to his audience. Red Moon laughed.

"Sieze? Arrest? You've got wrong people this time Keibu-san." The female snickered. "We aren't taking anything from here. Just returning a lot of them while you shall be the clean-up crew!" She spread her arms with a tilt of her head, making the male population of the fans cheer. Apparently anything more showing off move made them act like a mindless cattle.

"Clean up? The only think getting cleaned up here is you, after you're captured!" Jirokichi told the duo. Unknowningly the wrong duo.

"Indeed…" Kid agreed. "However, if you're going to clean up, you need water. So I shall create some rain in this very room…"

"Oh I've always wanted to dance in the rain. Puddles are so much fun." RM clapped her hands happily together. "Not as much fun as Pizzeria Yutaka though…" She added as an afterthought. At that Kid lit the matches thus activating the fire sprinklers.

"Well, that's all from me…" The male thief bowed.

"Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you going to return those three items?" Nakamori frowned.

"This shower shall make everything clear…" Kid began.

"…And this rain shall wash away the muddy waters…" Red Moon continued. The two disappeared with the help of mist created in the room.

* * *

><p>Nakamori set into work immediately, telling his men to check for guests who have just left and are dripping wet. Problem: all the guests were wet inside and outside as it was a rainy day.<p>

"Then, what about the items he said he'd return?"

"They are on top of the gun belt display case…" Hanamura told them, taking the sake cup into his hand. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, I accidently got my blood on the sake cup… But since these items appear to be forgeries it won't be a problem."

"The problem is with the gun belt." Tarumi told as he lifted up the lid of the display. "Th'The antitheft device was destroyed!? Then, Kid switched the gunbelt inside with a fake!? Damn!"

"You know… That's kinda crude work… I doubt Kid-kun would make it like that." Tsukiko emerged from the crowd, dripping wet.

"Tsukiko-chan, you are soaked!" Ran hurried to dry the blonde girl with a handkerchief. "You'll catch a cold…"

"I really hope I won't…" Tsukiko muttered, taking her own handkerchief too and patting her hair dry. "This is what I get when I want to see Kid-kun once again close up…"

"What were you saying about the anti-theft device, Tsukiko-oneesan?" Conan appeared by their side.

"That Kid wouldn't destroy it so crudely. He'd confuse it so the alarm would still blare when those two would check the item. Not to mention that it's quite easy to destroy before in the hopes of the belt getting stolen and putting a fake in there in the first place. Something like that those two would plan…" The girl jerked her thumb towards the direction of the two forgers. Suddenly Nakamori noticed the plate beneath the display case dripping paint.

"The gunbelt was a complete fake from the beginning, because…" And the truth was out. "Hey, is what it says on this plate true?"

"N-No, that's just nonsense!" Tarumi denied immediately.

"First of all, where are these mass numbers of forgeries?" Hanamura added. "There's only lightweight plastic pistol and the fake sake cup and letter…"

"Keibu-san!" The men of Kaitou Kid taskforce called.

"This gunbelt and pistol were placed on me while I wasn't paying attention!"

"Me too…"

"There's also a note on the belt: 'Borrowed from Tarumi's warehouse'…" They explained.

"That Kid… He took advantage of the crowd to put them on us…" Nakamori gritted his teeth.

"I see… You broke that anti-theft device to make it look like a robbery… And this time you planned to sell off the gunbelts." Jirokichi smiled smugly as he realized the plan. (He hadn't heard when Tsukiko had told her guess to Ran and Sonoko.)

Nakamori went to examine the writing scroll hanging from the wall.

"**PULL"**

A bunch of forged letters were stashed inside of it.

"Speaking of which… Red Moon was standing on that vase…" Tsukiko pointed it. "I doubt a vase from the 19th century would have withstood her weight…"

Sonoko's head perked up at that and she walked to the vase in question.

"**CRASH"**

And it went down. The vase had withstood the weight of the female thief but when hitting the ground in an angle, it went in half.

"Hey, Sonoko?" Ran panicked.

"But Kid's plate said to do this!" The rich girl explained. "'Crash'…"

Nakamori and Jirokichi came to examine the 'crashsite'.

"Hey, there are a bunch of sake cups inside!" The inspector exclaimed.

"And each of them has a blood stain…" The advisor noted. "If we conduct a DNA test on the blood, it'll be clear who was making the phony sake cups… I wonder if the same thing as before happened with all these cups? With you rubbing your cut finger on them and getting your blood on them. Well, it'll all be revealed when we search your warehouse. If we find a pile of forged items that you haven't sold yet…"

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are…" Tsukiko jogged to Conan and Kid(disguised as bulky middle aged man). "Are you done now?"<p>

"Yes, we are." Kid smiled. "I'll see you later, Tsuki."

"'Kay."

"Yes, I think I'll let you go this time, for Ryoma's sake…" Conan deadpanned.

"Hm? You're a Ryoma fan?" Kid blinked.

"My mother is… She was born in Tosa, and even acted the role of his maiden elder sister before…" The boy told the two.

"I can relate…" Kid chuckled. "Not being able to stand up to my mother… Later~!"

Conan sweatdropped and Tsukiko smirked at his expression.

"Yep. That's right! I talked with her a couple of days ago." She told the chibi.

"Say… what was your role this time?"

"Mine?" The blonde blinked. Yes, technically it had been her role as Conan didn't know about how she had managed to separate 'Tsukiko' and 'Red Moon' from each other. "Well, to point out the fraud and put place the sake cups in the vase when visiting last night as a member of a clean-up crew. The cameras had some distortion for a minute."

"I see… Say, what exactly do you know about President Goudzu?" The two began walking slowly back to the others.

"About what I told you earlier. Selling forged objects after the real ones have been supposedly stolen. But with Phantom Lady and Kaitou Kid the problem was that they were returning the stolen goods to the police. Thus the killing order. I faced the guy with Kid-kun at Touto Tower a while back…" Tsukiko shrugged.

"I see…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes… What? No!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey did you read the latest chapter? Shukichi makes an appearance! And I hope we'll get some plot related in this case too. I mean... The nent file _is_ 900th...**

**In anycase... I decided to take the personality split between Tsukiko and Red Moon(and Kage at the same time) a bit further. Tell me what do you think. And this far Kaito is the only one who knows about it. Vermouth knows only that Tsukiko doesn't think herself as Jade anymore and hates being called by that name.**

**And that leads to the way our protagonist addresses Kid. Kid-kun means Kaito as Kid while Kid-san means Toichi. Kid-sensei is used by Red Moon occasionally.**

**And now is the reply time to the reviews:**

**-spoiler:  
>There is? That's great!<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>I decide that Akako would emphasize Tsukiko's alias thus I put it in the Japanese form. Basically it's what everyone say anyways...<strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Great to hear you like it. :)<br>I love Chikage and Yukiko too.**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Hi, great to see you again! I was wondering where did you disappear to.<br>And yes, Tantei-chan is here!**

**-TanteiAPTX4869:  
>This review confused me to no end. You say you've reached chapter 25 and you are giving me suggestions how to improve this? Shouldn't you do that when you've reached the point I and the rest of the readers are going? Because I can't go changing whole story lines twenty chapters backwards. Well, I can but it doesn't make any sense as they are already established.<br>And then to the points you wanted me to improve:  
>-Conan is already suspicious about Tsukiko but he also has learned to trust her. If you've read Raven Chaser chapter, you know what I'm talking about.<br>-A custom pairing? What do you mean with that? Some to couple up with Tsukiko? Or two canon character together that aren't established as a pair in canon? I've already made a pair of my OCs: Mai and Kouki.  
>-I can't make plot related chapters any faster than Gosho has written the cases. The bourbon arc was long and tiring and I'm trying to pick the best cases for Tsukiko to participate in.<strong>

**For the rest of the readers: please review. That'd make me really happy. :) I'll see you soon(hopefully).**


	48. Second Crow falls down

**A/N: A bit fillery... And I couldn't resist of making conversations between Kage, Tsukiko and RM. XD**

**BTW, go to read my oneshot Last Man Standing. Especially if you are Amuro-fans. ;)**

**Warnings for this chapter... Hmm... Chianti's language and yet another death by Sanjuu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48.<strong>

_Mizune Sonya, 23, model  
>Ueno, Tokyo<em>

Kage sent the message and flipped their phone shut. They leaned back on their desk chair and flipped the page of geography textbook. The three of them were alone. Kage, Tsukiko and Red Moon.

"**How long do you think it'll take for Sanjuu to kill her?"** Kage asked from the other two.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care." RM huffed, moving the hand of their shared body, slamming the book shut.

"_I see you've adopted Kaitou Kid's pacifistic standing."_ Tsukiko mused and walked to lie down on her bed.

"I have not!"

"**Oh yes, you have."**

"No, I haven't!"

"**Yes-…"**

"_Shut up you both! You are causing a headache to me."_ Tsukiko shouted, effectively shutting the other two up.

"You can't boss us…" RM pouted.

"_Oh yes, I can. I'm the original after all."_

"**No, you aren't. Jade is the original."** Kage argued.

"_No. Jade and I are the same more or less. She changed when I was gone and you are just extensions of me."_

"**Whatever…"**

"I'm off. Night, Tsuki. Night, no-gender."

"**Hey!"**

"_Kids…"_ Tsukiko threw her arms behind her head and closed her eyes._ "It'll take two days by the way."_

* * *

><p>"The Mouris and Conan are going to London?!" Tsukiko exclaimed to her phone.<p>

"_Ouch… And yes, they are. I heard from Suzuki who wanted someone to rant to…"_ Mai sighed from the other end of the line. _"Are you jealous too?"_

"Yes…" The blonde muttered. "I've always wanted to go to London…" _Again…_

"_Well, save money and travel when you are older."_ She could practically hear the classpresident shrugging nonchalantly.

"Mou… Mai-san, you aren't helping at all this matter…"

"_And you need to stop being childish. We still have our whole life ahead and honestly after listening to Suzuki for hours end, I rather not hear about this matter anymore."_

"Why did you give her your number then?"

"_I don't know… I had something to do with the connections of our parents I guess."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the MomoBara Studios Mizune Sonya, a beautiful blonde half-Japanese woman was taking a break from a photo shooting. She walked to her dressing room and searched for her cell phone to check if she had any new messages. From her manager or from her Boss. New assignments always came the most inconvenient times…<p>

The woman had a new message indeed but it wasn't from any number she recognized. In puzzlement, she twirled her hair on a topknot and opened the message then.

"_Pray for your sins, Crow."_ Was written in it. And there was a media link too. Without thinking anything about it, Sonya opened it.

"_Ring around roses…  
>Pockets full of poses…<br>Ashes, ashes…  
>We all fall down..."<em>

The song played was creepy. Sonya shuddered as it began playing again. Her mother used to sing that to her when she was a little girl but even then she had thought the song scary.

The door of her dressing room closed quietly. The woman lifted her gaze from her phone to the large mirror in front of her. A man was standing right in front of the door, his hands casually inside the pockets of his jeans.

"You all shall fall down, Mizune Sonya. You and your fellow Crows." The man told her. She froze and in a second he was right behind her, caressing her cheek. "I don't understand what you even did for the organization… All the information you gather is easily accessed via simple hacking… All the people you meet, met other Organization members too… You just live with the money you get without doing anything useful. You just look pretty."

"W-Who are you? Did the Organization send you to get rid of me then?" Sonya whispered.

"No… I'm on my own. I'm Sanjuu and I work with Kage. We are hunting the Crows like you." Yamato repeated the words he had told Horake Yuuki a while ago. His gloved hand took a hold on the back of the woman's head while the other one lifted her chin up a bit. Their eyes met, a confused and scared hazel the determined but sincere emerald. "Goodnight."

With a swift motion and a resounding crack, the body of Mizune Sonya fell forward on the make-up table. Yamato let out sigh and called to the same number than last time.

"Got her."

"_Good. Everything good?"_ Kage answered.

"I'm fine. I just hate killing pretty ladies…"

"_Tough. I'll send you the next name in two weeks. To make sure that the cops won't catch any trail…"_

"The cameras aren't working at the moment. I've got twenty minutes to get out."

"_And by feet the way out takes… A what? Five minutes?"_

"Three if I take the elevator."

"_Do it then."_

"Will do." Yamato hung up and sighed. Kage was much more demanding and colder than Tsukiko. He was kind of disappointed that he hadn't spoken with the real of her since the first call. Just with that… Shadow who had taken over these matter completely.

The man closed Sonya's eyes and made his way to the door. On the way he slid the security lock on its place, creating a locked room murder for the police to solve.

* * *

><p>"Another one? Another one of our NOCs were killed?" Kir asked in great confusion. She was seated on a sofa of the lounge in one of Organizations bases.<p>

"Yeah… I heard about it recently too." Bourbon shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. "The MO was different but the message Mizune Sonya received was the same than the one Horake Yuuki got. and since Police didn't tell the media about the message, it's safe to assume this wasn't a copycat."

"The public will panic." The woman thought aloud. The years of experience as a news reporter had taught her a lot of useful things that she hadn't been taught back in States when training to be a CIA agent.

"Definitely." Vermouth stepped into the room while ripping a latex mask away from her face. "I just came back from the MPD headquarters. They have absolutely no leads. Only an e-mail address they can't trace."

"Really? Did you get it?" Bourbon cocked his head on the side.

"Yes, I did. The address belonged to-…"

"Is everybody here?" Yet another voice joined in. It was Gin and Vodka who had arrived this time.

"Oh, even you are here." Bourbon stated.

"Boss's orders." Vodka replied. "He wants everyone here."

"Yes, and I don't understand why!" The last two needed people came through another door. Chianti was glaring about every single person in the room, except Korn.

"Where's Rum? Wouldn't they be here too, since everyone else are here too?" Kir asked carefully.

"Like they'd appear." Chianti scoffed.

"Rum is with Anokata." Gin fixed a stare on the occupants of the room. "Anokata will contact us soon about these recent attacks so you all better shut up and listen carefully. Especially considering how many of our agents has died during the last months."

"_Yeah…"_ Kir thought. _"The death toll has increased indeed…"_ Miyano Akemi was executed. Tequila died in an explosion. Sherry ran away. Gin killed Pisco. Hara Yoshiaki was also executed. Calvados killed himself. Kusuda Rikumichi was missing, most likely dead. One of their NOC died along with six other people during the Tanabata Serial killing case. Irish was killed after he was done investigating the case and retrieving the NOC list. And now Horake Yuuki and Mizune Sonya were gone. Wait a minute…

"Say, Gin…" The ex-news anchor began. "The NOC list Irish was supposed to retrieve… How can we know that the memory card Chianti shot was the real one?"

Everyone stared at her. No one had even considered the thought.

"What are you saying Kir?" The silver haired man glared at her coldly. Kir had to suppress a flinch.

"I mean…"

"That someone switched the memory card before Irish got his hands on it." Vermouth stated. "Like I was about to say before your arrival interrupted me oh, so rudely… The e-mail address that the police can't trace… It's the one Irish used to have."

"But who could have gotten their hands on those?" Vodka asked dumbly.

"That bastard of course!" Chianti spat. "That bastard who we thought was dead but ended up shooting at us. Kage! He who appeared at Teito Department store when he-…" she pointed at Bourbon. "…-was walking around disguised as Akai."

"Are you sure?" Vermouth smirked.

"Of course I am, you bitch!"

"Kage…" Gin muttered. "He might not work alone then…"

Right then the TV screen by the side wall flickered on. A view of a dimly lit room appeared with only a dark silhouette sitting in a large desk chair and another one standing on the side.

"_**Evening my dear agents. My Crows, my comrades."**_ The figure on the chair spoke._** "As you probably have heard, two of our members undercover have been targeted. While it is unfortunate, do not do anything yet. We can't be too sure if this all has been one big coincidence. There has been only two deaths after all."**_

"But Boss…" Gin began.

"_**Do you question my judgement, Gin?"**_

"No… I'm sorry, Boss."

"May I ask why you are forbidding us from taking an action?" Bourbon leaned forward in his seat.

"I'd like to hear that too… After all, the message sent to the 'victims' clearly indicated a connection to us." Vermouth added.

"_**My decision is final. Have a good day."**_ And blackness took over the screen.

"Well, thanks for nothing. I'm out of here." Chianti huffed and practically stormed out of the room, Korn – who had remained silent throughout the whole gathering – trailing behind her. Gin and Vodka left soon too, but not before Gin casted a warning glare on the remaining three in the room.

"I wonder why Boss doesn't want us to investigate this…" Bourbon mused.

"Maybe he thinks we'll be targets too then…" Kir shrugged. "Although if this Kage is behind these assassinations and has the list, I don't know why he worries so much. Kage must know already about us."

"Unless they aim for the lowest rank first." Vermouth pointed out.

"True…" the only male in the room nodded. "You know… if we had Hibiki on our side, we'd have a chance to track this shadow down."

"Hibiki?" Kir frowned.

"Yeah, that one hacker who uses our codes and a codename similar to ours even though they've never stepped on our side." Bourbon replied.

"He steals information from our database and causes financial problems to some of our cover companies." Vermouth continued.

"Really? I thought he was just a legend. A rumor." Kir mused.

"No. He is real alright." Vermouth shook her head, her platinum blonde curls waving gently. "And he really likes pissing off some people."

"_Two players making their moves against the Organization… The FBI should be informed about them…"_

* * *

><p>Jodie's cellphone rang. When the woman answered, Tsukiko peeked into the living room from the keyhole of her door. She had a weird feeling about that call.<p>

"**Who wants to bet it's Kir?"**Kage snorted.

"Not me. You are going to win it anyways." Red Moon glared. Tsukiko couldn't help by sigh.

"_Would you please not do that again?"_

"**No."**

"**Don't copy me!"**

"You are the one copying me!"

"_Shut up!"_

"…Who wants to bet we are in trouble?"

"**You mean Tsukiko will be in trouble."**

"Yes."

"_Great… Now you are ganging up on me…"_ The girl facepalmed before going to find her phone. She probably should call Conan… Especially now when she heard the agent mentioning the words Tanabata and Touto Tower.

"Uh oh…" Tsukiko muttered. She was in trouble. And the kid wasn't answering. "Dammit, Tantei-chan… Answer now…"

The phone just beeped until it was suddenly taken away from the girl. Tsukiko spun around. Jodie was standing there, looking absolutely livid.

"You knew very well that it was the Organization behind the attack on Touto Tower, right?" The agent glared. Tsukiko felt like shrinking. She wanted to hide somewhere far, far away where she wouldn't be found.

"**Let me handle this."** Kage practically pushed Tsukiko aside. Red Moon shrugged on the background when exchanging a look with the girl.

"Just let them. They've been bored for days end."

"_As if I don't know about it…"_

"Yes, I did know. So did Edogawa-kun if that's what you are asking next." Kage replied calmly, straightening their back and staring back into Jodie's eyes levelly.

"How long time did you know?"

"…Ever since Tantei-chan and I cornered Vermouth in the parking area of one department store. She gave us useful information and later we confronted Irish who was disguised as Matsumoto-keishi." Kage lied. No need to tell that they'd decided to keep the investigation to themselves since the beginning after hearing about the Nanatsu No Ko back in the Police Station.

"Why didn't you tell us then?"

"You'd have just attracted attention." Kage shrugged. "Besides in the end it was for nothing. Irish died and the memory card we tried to get our hands on was destroyed."

"That's not what I heard. According to Mizunashi Rena, there has been to killings of their NOCs. While their boss is forbidding them from investigating, they all are suspecting a person called Kage behind these attacks."

"Kage?" The teen tilted their head. "It seems there's a new player on the board then."

"Yes. And if you know anything about this, you better tell me right now. No hiding."

"I was at the Tower, yes, but I saw no one else there except Conan, Irish, Mizutani-san and Honjou. Plus that machinegun equipped helicopter."

"… I'll let you go this time. But next time something like this happens, you are to tell me right away, is that clear?" Jodie was still glaring at them. Kage nodded reluctantly.

"I will."

"**But Tsukiko won't."**

"_Yep, I have no intention of telling her about the Mystery Train ahead of time…"_ Tsukiko agreed silently.

"She'll get more pissed then."

"**Let her."**

"Meanie."

"**Weren't you supposed to be the grown up one of us?"**

"_She spends too much time with Kaitou Kid."_

"And you don't?"

"_I spend time with Kuroba Kaito."_

"**Shut up you both."**

"I just don't understand why you go deliberately in danger." Jodie was looking sad now. No doubt thinking about Akai. "I care about you Tsukiko and I worry about you. Why do you…"

"Because that's my duty as a detective." The blonde girl smiled after making Kage step aside. "To get involved in cases and solve them. It's mere coincidences when the Organization happens to be involved."

"I see. Just be careful. I don't think I could handle it if something were to happen to you too."

"You are not the only one. Nii-san is also always worried about me." Tsukiko grinned sheepishily.

"Well, with your reputation and hospital visits I'm not surprised."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is done! I bet you are going to ask about Hibiki but I'm not sure if I'm going to introduce him properly at all. He might remain as a background character that we'll never meet or then I can write about him too. As another fic.**

**But next I'm going to write another one-shot about Takuya and Rei and Date. In that one I'll also answer to the review I got to Last Man Standing. So go and r&r it!**

**Review Replies(To this fic):**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>Yes, I did. It's quite good too.<br>Separate being FTW! \o/  
>Ah... Somehow I knew it. Kaitou Moon?<br>Catch up. You gotta. The newest files are awesome!**

**-Zeladious:  
>It was about the time don't you think? I knew too, thanks to Chekov McGuffin from DCTP.<br>An error...Well, that's minor if you compare it to the beginning of this fic. Speaking of which, I've rewritten the first three chapters... Hmm...**

**-E-man-dy-S:  
>Thank you<strong>


	49. About curry, about Hide and Seek

**A/N: Short chapter is short but I wanted this out of way... Guess what by the way? My summer job ended! I have a proper holiday now! Yay!**

**I can't wait to get writing the next chapters. But while waiting, why don't you go to take a look on my three oneshots themed around Tooru and Takuya. I had fun while writing them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49.<strong>

Tsukiko could only stare the amount of curry sitting on the counter. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth while turning her head to face her 'brother'. But then her mouth closed and she shook her head. While one of her hands remained on her hip, the other one came to meet up with her forehead.

"Why?" The blonde girl asked behind her palm.

"Why what?" Subaru merely smiled.

"Why this much curry? You know very well that I won't help you eat it as I hate curry." Tsukiko didn't even bother to hide her irritation from her voice.

"Well…"

"Or is this a new plan to keep tabs on Haibara-chan? Offering food to her and her friends?"

"Actually no. I happened to put too much spices so I had to mild it up. But good idea. Maybe they'd like some…" The man placed his chin against his hand thoughtfully. Tsukiko could only stare at him in disbelief.

"…" She spun on her heels and marched out of the kitchen. "I refrain from commenting!" The girl called to him as she made her way to the library where her homework was waiting. She could deal with her 'brother's' antics later.

"_How can someone be so awkward?"_ Tsukiko shook her head.

"**But isn't that how you like him? Cool, smart, mysterious but socially awkward?"** Kage grinned on the background.

"_I didn't ask for your opinion, no-gender!"_

"**Oi, don't pull that card! It's already bad enough as it is when Reds calls me that."**

"And since when I gave the permission to call me 'Reds'?" Red Moon arched her eyebrows.

"**I don't need one."**

"_Sure you don't…"_ Tsukiko snorted.

"**But you gotta admit that you used to be hardcore Akai-fangirl back home as Jade."**

"_Emphasis on the words 'used to be'… I grew up from it pretty fast."_

"Says who?"

"_Fine! I still like him but not like like. I prefer him as my brother now, thank you very much."_ Tsukiko could practically see Kage and RM high-fiving each other. Something they did only when ganging up on her. She sighed.

"But first the homework and then dealing with him… And I need to eat dinner too…"

* * *

><p>"Alright, Subaru-nii… Since you seem incapable of making the right amount of curry I've decided that we'll do something completely irrelevant time to time." Tsukiko was her arms crossed on her chest glaring down at Subaru who had lifted his gaze up from his book.<p>

"And what that would be?" The man asked, removing his glasses and placing them a top of his book on his lap. He rubbed his eyes momentary before putting the eyewear back on his face. Tsukiko smirked. Obviously he didn't think it would be anything bad.

"Anime marathon!" She announced gleefully.

It was a miracle that the book didn't slip on the floor. Subaru was definitely surprised about the sudden and completely unexpected decicion. He did try to cover it though, by blinking(quite stupidly) and making a strange noise in the back of his throat.

"An anime marathon?" He repeated.

"Yep. It'll be fun. And useful." Tsukiko sat on the sofa next to him.

"Useful? How so?" Subaru pushed his glasses a bit. The girl looked at him and smirked, making the man think whether or not he should be worried about this all.

"Because thanks to this…" The blonde held up her Lumia phone. "We have a chance to watch the anime called Meitantei Conan!"

"But not today."

"Not today… Of course not today! We have kids to invite to curry." The girl jumped up and walked to the window to take a look at the street, the houses along it and the darkening sky on the background. "You know… There's no lights at Hakase's house."

Subaru walked to stand behind her and looked outside too. "I wonder if something has happened…"

* * *

><p>The sibling duo made their way to the neighbor's house. Tsukiko shivered slightly at the chilly evening wind and cursed silently her decision not to take a jacket.<p>

"The door is open…" Subaru noted, pushing the front door gently. It swung slowly open.

"Agasa-hakase and Haibara-chan would never leave the door open…" Tsukiko whispered. While they had no security cameras and such, they were still quite paranoid. They'd definitely not leave the door unlocked, even in a hurry, because of all the inventions and Haibara's research.

The two stepped in to find the house completely empty.

"I could guess that Haibara-chan has gotten mixed up in a case with other kids but for Hakase to be gone too like this…"

_Drrriiiiing!_

The housephone rang. They turned to look at it. Who could it be? After exchanging a look, Subaru stepped forward to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

It was hung up immediately.

"Strange…" The man stated as he placed the receiver back to its place. Not long after that the phone rang again. But as soon as Subaru answered to it, the call was hung up again. "Something must be up…"

"Say… The Mouris came back from London yesterday, right?" Tsukiko asked suddenly, her face thoughtful.

"Yes… Do you know something about this then?"

"I do indeed." A smirk sneaked on the girl's face. "I'll go fetch my jacket, you shall figure out what to do next."

* * *

><p>When Tsukiko came back, Subaru was standing by the gate and holding the spare tracking glasses. The man held them out for Tsukiko to take as he couldn't really be seen without his glasses outside the house.<p>

"Alright… You take a look on the map then…" The blonde girl placed the familiar unfamiliar pair of glasses on her face. "By the way… I'm going to tell Yukiko-san how you screwed up with the curry next time when she comes to visit…"

"I'm terrified."

"Oh, sure you are." Tsukiko snorted and pressed the button on the frame of the glasses. "The detective badges are all about…"

* * *

><p>"So that's it! I got it!" The voice of one of the bad guys rang on the empty corridor of the abandoned house. "It's the confinement room! This was all a strategy in order to get you out from that room! Hurry back there and tie them all up good!"<p>

Tsukiko and Subaru peeked around the corner and exchanged a look. While these guys were alone(at least to their knowledge) they weren't being subtle at all.

"Hey, what happened!? Were the brats there!?" The man dressed up as a constructor worker continued talking to his phone and making his way to the stairs. "Hey!? Hey!?"

"Hey…" Subaru tapped the man on the shoulder. In a flash that man was on the ground, out of cold.

"Good that I took this with me." Tsukiko was twirling a roll of tape around her finger. "You go ahead. I'll wrap this guy up in a nice little packet for the police to find. Oh, and I'll call the police too."

"You really like bossing me around today…" Subaru stated amusedly, making the girl look up from her 'wrapping a nice little packet'.

"I do?" She blinked.

"Yes."

"Whops… Sorry." Tsukiko grinned. Subaru just shook his head and made his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, the blonde girl hurried up too. The police was on their way already after all.<p>

When she was in the correct floor, Tsukiko could already hear the children and Subaru talking. After the three real kids praised the man, Ai took the turn to speak.

"Coming to check on us because the lights weren't on… It's almost as if he had been keeping watch over the house the entire time…" She accused.

"Yeah… The truth is I _had_ been keeping watch the whole time, waiting for you to come home." Subaru answered, making the shrunken scientist even more wary. "I made too much curry for lunch today, so I was thinking of sharing some, you see…"

"You wouldn't believe the amount he made…" Tsukiko sighed, stepping into the room. "I still can't fantom how he succeeded in it…"

"Tsukiko-oneesan!" Ayumi waved to the older girl.

"Hi, Yoshida-chan. Hello, kids."

"Tsukiko-neechan? You were here too?" Conan questioned.

"Yep. When we found the other guy in the stairs, I stayed behind to wrap him up." The blonde showed the tape roll. "I also called the police."

"Why did you even have a tape roll with you in the first place?" The boy deadpanned while the rest of the kids were making plans of eating curry on the next day at the Professor's house.

"Well… When it comes to you guys… One can never be too sure." Tsukiko smiled. "But I hope you'll enjoy the curry anyways. I can't stand it."

"Eh!? You don't like curry!?" And of course the kids hear the last sentence.

"Yes. I hate curry. I do like spices… but not curry." The girl explained. Back home it had also bugged her: why everyone in DC World seemed to love curry and why they were always eating it. Oh well, she didn't need to eat it. And hopefully she wouldn't need to eat that cream stew either…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what? The next chapter is number 50! 'And that means what' you might ask. Well, let me tell you. It means that Sera will take the stage next! And that Takuya will finally make an proper appearance...**

**Replies to reviews:  
><strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>It's alright. You read them now.<br>Thank you very much.**

**-Zeladious:  
>Yes, there is a lot of awesome people there. I just mentioned one who is the 'Scholar of all things Conan'.<br>Something like that, yes.**

**-Akai4Ever:  
>I recognized and remembered you!<br>I'm glad you like it. I also enjoy putting Kage and RM banter with each other.  
>No, Jodie won't get suspicious. When Kir made the call she relayed the information like she and the rest of the BO knows it: that Kage is a male.<strong>

**And now I'm off to a proper holiday!**


	50. The name is Sera (Hotel)

**A/N: This chapter took way too long for me to finish... But I did it! Whoo! \o/ I shall start writing the next one quite soon... Let's see how long it'll take though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50.<strong>

Tsukiko let out a massive yawn. She really felt like falling asleep. Okay, it was her own fault in a way but…

"Hey, Tsukiko-chan, could you at least pretend you are awake?" Sonoko leaned closer to the blonde who was hiding yet another yawn behind her palm.

"I can't help it… I went to sleep past midnight…" Tsukiko pouted and leaned back in her seat. "Why are we even on the move so early?"

"Because we are going to a cake buffet to celebrate Ran's victory. Didn't I tell you?"

"Ah… I might've dozed off…" Wait… Cake buffet? Then that'd mean… Tsukiko glanced behind her. Yep, there she was. In her grey fedora and brown jacket, looking like a boy. Sera Masumi was about to take the stage.

"What is it now? Are you even listening to me?" The rich girl muttered in irritation.

"Yes, I am. I just…"

"Did you see a handsome guy over there? After Eisuke left you behind, you have been lacking romance from your life, eh?"

"I'm not like you, Suzuki-senpai!"

"Demo saa, what kept you awake so long, Tsukiko-neechan?" Conan piped up.

"An anime marathon with niisan…We had the second part of it and watched about fifty episodes… And most of them were fillers…" Tsukiko slumped deeper in her seat. Yep, episodes 55-106(seasons 3-4) were watched now, accompanied by laughing at the horrible animation style, facepalming at the cases in TV originals and gritting teeth at the way the anime crew had messed up with the order and plot related cases. Tsukiko bet Subaru had been more interested in watching her reactions than the actual episodes. Although episode 13 had been kinda bad for him… Even though it was a messed up one…

"A-Anime marathon?" The boy stuttered.

"Yeah, after he messed up with the curry back then, I managed to blackmail him into it. Of course we keep pauses but… Well, it's fun anyways and he is surprisingly interested in the mysteries and puzzles in that series."

Tsukiko could see from their expressions that none of those three could imagine Okiya Subaru to have and anime marathon with her. Especially not Conan.

"But really, Ran. You truly are unrivaled!" Sonoko gushed, turning her attention back to her best friend. "Winning the Kanto Karate Championship and all!"

"It was all thanks to the flipping axe kick Kasumi-senpai taught me!" The new champion smiled brightly.

"Well today, as promised, the cake buffet at Haido Hotel is my treat! So eat up and you'll get even stronger!"

"Yeah! I'll eat a lot and get super, super strong!"

The topic switched to Shinichi and his confession to Ran in London. Tsukiko decided not to comment it but she couldn't help but wonder… Why exactly had Sonoko invited her too?

"If you're careless, Shinichi-kun may have a change of heart! He's so… You know how he is, but he's still surprisingly well-liked! One day a powerful rival may suddenly appear, you know?" Sonoko winked. And then…

"Pervert! This person just groped me!"

"Ah, no, I just…" The person aka Sera Masumi tried to explain. Tsukiko took notice at the person behind her whose hand was also raised in the air as Sera didn't let go of it.

"Don't act all innocent! You touched my butt just now! Ran, _payback_!"

"Got it!"

"Ah, hold o-!"

Tsukiko just sighed and buried her face behind her palm while Ran aimed a kick with her knee. A kick that Sera blocked, leaving the other two girls baffled. Next the new player on the board struck forward with her left hand which Ran dodged just barely.

But the last move of the fight didn't come. Ran didn't make a flip backwards to dodge Sera's kick. She didn't need to do it. She couldn't do it. The kick came but it was stopped.

"I think this is already enough of this misunderstanding…" Tsukiko stated, her right forearm blocking the kick and her left hand having pushed Ran on the ground. Anime and manga had been unrealistic with this case. There was no way that Ran could have dodged the kick the way she had done. There simply wasn't enough space for it in the bus.

"I'm sure you all agree…" The blonde continued. Damn, her arm was already hurting. She stepped aside and Sera stepped back too. Ran and Sonoko were muttering about strong perverts and wondering what sort of misunderstanding was this about.

"That person's not the pervert!" Conan announced behind the long haired karate champion. "Because! I saw it! When this person grabbed the hand that touched Sonoko-neechan's butt! And then that's how Sonoko-neechan grabbed this person's hand!"

"This hand here…" Sera showed the hand of the real pervert. Naturally Sonoko got mad at that person then, chasing him out of the bus.

"I-I'm so sorry! I went to kick you without even making sure…" Ran was apologizing thoroughly.

"It's fine, it's fine! I'm just glad that misunderstanding was cleared up!" The 'boy' who Sonoko thought to be hot smiled. "Besides… You're my type, so I'll forgive you…" 'He' told Ran making her blush. Wow, if that's not blatant flirting I don't know what is. You aren't even bothering to fix the identification mistake… "Or something, haha… Where are you headed?"

"Haido Hotel." Tsukiko answered from her seat while rubbing her forearm. She'd surely get a proper black mark on it by the end of the day.

"What luck! I'm also headed to that hotel."

"Really!?" Sonoko asked in excitement. Conan in the other hand settled in glaring at the young 'man'.

"Thanks for the earlier! Little boy…" Sera winked.

"Eh, Tsukiko-chan, are you alright?" Ran leaned closer to the blonde girl, finally remembering her presence.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Tsukiko smiled. "I couldn't let my friend get hit."

"You could've hurt yourself badly…"

"Say, where did you learn to fight even?" Sonoko butted in.

"Ah… I…" Tsukiko glanced briefly at Sera. "My brother taught me. After the Touto Tower incident I thought I should know how to defend myself better. I still am not that strong but I know how to block attacks before they reach their full strength…"

"Good eyes you have then." Sera commented too. "A bit later and I could've broken your arm."

"Well, good that you didn't." The blonde girl smiled. "I'll survive with a mere black mark."

"Tsukiko-chan, you can't just shrug it off like that!" Ran chastised the girl.

"Demo, Ran-senpai…"

* * *

><p>"What!? You don't have a room for me!?" Sera confronted the front desk man. "Why not? I made a reservation!"<p>

"I'm terribly sorry. We should have declined your reservation, it was our mistake…" The man apologized.

"Then do you have any other rooms available?"

"W-Well… It's just that currently, due to some concerns about hauntings, the hotel annex is being renovated and we have fewer rooms available. We have no vacancies…"

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"_Haido Hotel… Isn't that where Conan and Haibara went to stop an assassination? Where Pisco kidnapped Haibara and she was forced to drink Paikaru thus returning to her original form?"_ Tsukiko thought when she made her way along the rest of her group towards the elevators.

"**I would think so…"** Kage stated before yawning.

"_I wonder if the annex under renovation only because of hauntings then. Pisco did set the vine storage in fire."_

"Who cares? I want cake!"

"**Tsk… Your childishness shines through once again…"**

"_Please don't start again…"_ Tsukiko sighed before focusing on the presence.

"Tsukiko-chan, we found the elevator!" Ran called from a distance. The blonde jogged to them as fast as she could with her high-soled boots.

"Ah, go ahead then. I need to use a bathroom." She told the trio. "I'll be just behind you."

"Don't tell me…" Sonoko's expression turned smug all suddenly. "Don't tell me you want to keep an eye on our mysterious savior."

"Whaaaat? Why would I want to do that?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Ha! I saw you looking at him several times. At the bus, during the walk here from the bus stop and also here. And you've spaced out a couple of times. Tsukiko-chan has a crush!" The polka haired girl declared.

"I do not! I wouldn't fall for… them." The last word came with a bit of difficulty as Tsukiko couldn't tell the trio about Sera's real gender yet.

"And why's that?" The heiress of Suzuki corporation crossed her arms on her chest and leaned closer while smiling smugly.

"Because… Kami-sama, you seriously didn't notice?" Tsukiko sighed while facepalming. There was two reasons why she wouldn't have a crush on Sera. One, she was a girl. While Tsukiko had no objections to girlxgirl pairs and didn't even care which gender she'd fall for… it was still a slight factor. And two, Sera was Akai's sister. And Akai was at the moment Okiya Subaru, Tsukiko's brother. So following that logic, Sera was Tsukiko's sister. Not that anyone knew about it. But anyways, dating Sera would be like incest in Tsukiko's mind and that she didn't approve.

"Notice what?" Ran asked in puzzlement.

"Ah, nothing… Let's just say that it takes one to know one." The blonde waved and went to find a bathroom.

* * *

><p>When coming from the bathroom Tsukiko heard immediately a scream coming from somewhere outside.<p>

"Oh great…" The girl muttered, making her way to the elevator about the time when Conan ran from the stairs and past her. Tsukiko let him run. Today she didn't have the energy or the right shoes to run after him. So she calmly made her way to the elevator towards which Sera was walking to, too.

"Hello again." The tomboy greeted the blonde.

"Hello." Tsukiko smiled back.

"Why aren't you with your friends? You were heading for the cake buffet, right?"

"To be honest… I'm not that fond of sweet things and at the moment I don't care listening to Suzuki-senpai and her enquires about my love life as I don't have one."

"I see… So you took an excuse to get separated from them then."

"Not really… In any case though, I bet that cake buffet it crowded by now. Things like that are extremely popular."

"I can believe that." Sera chuckled. "What did they say when you told you weren't coming with them?"

"What makes you think they said anything?" Tsukiko arched her eyebrows.

"Well, I already got quite good of a picture of their personalities. They surely had some suggestions ready."

"Suzuki-senpai suspects that I'd try to engage an conversation with you and that I have an crush on you."

"Oh… Is that so…"

"Yep. For the record, I don't. Have a crush that is." The blonde smirked and took off her glasses. They weren't doing any good anyways. And she was tired. No need for a headache too. "I believe we weren't introduced properly earlier… Okiya Tsukiko, nice to meet you." Tsukiko offered her hand which the other girl took.

"The name is Sera. Nice to meet you too."

Conan rushed past them and other guests of the hotel, three suspects of the case in tow. Just when Sera was about to pull her hand away, Tsukiko gripped it tighter.

"Sera who? I'd like to know the full name of my new friend to whom I don't have a crush on." She smirked.

"Just Sera. For now… Why so curious?" Sera responded to the smirk on her own challenging one.

"Alright then." Tsukiko let go of the hand. "Let's just say that it'll be fun when the others realize the same than I did."

The messy haired tomboy blinked once and took a better look on the other's knowing smile and mischievous eyes.

"You…?" Sera chuckled then. "This is certainly a first one. How did you notice?"

"It takes one to know one."

The two watched the elevator come back down. A security guard stood with them after Sera had called him over. The elevator stopped on the sixth and second floor for some reason before reaching their spot. The doors opened to reveal completely empty box.

"Shall we? I bet you are also worried about the boy." Sera asked Tsukiko.

"Why not… I seem to be running into cases anyways…" The blonde sighed and the newly formed duo stepped into the elevator. Before allowing the doors close, the dark haired teen told the security guard to keep a good watch on the elevator.

* * *

><p>"S-Suicide!?"<p>

"Then what was the person's shadow that Hirukawa-san saw?"

"Perhaps what I saw was the wind making this jacket flutter…" The suspects talked. The woman, Hirukawa, the culprit, whatever one wanted to call her, was especially pushing the idea of suicide forwards. Tsukiko remembered suspecting her from the start because she had talked so much since her introduction and was obviously pulling the strings since the beginning. And she was the only one who could've set the whatever-trap that had been made. "I-It's all my fault… I pushed him to do this with my words…"

"No…" Conan interrupted. "This was most likely…"

"A murder…" Sera stepped in. "Isn't that right? Conan-kun?"

Tsukiko peeked into the rooftop too and mentally sweatdropped. What was with the detectives and their enigmatic and dramatic entrances?

"And that isn't suspicious at all… No wait, I came with her. Tantei-chan might just assume she heard his name from me…" The blonde muttered before facepalming. Great… Just great…

"B-By 'murder'… Are you saying you saw someone push him off from here?" The chubby woman of the suspect trio exclaimed.

"No… I just happened to know that the man who fell to his death was quite drunk…" Sera explained. "Having picked up from you lot while you were talking. Due to my line of work, my ears are quite good, you see…" She emphasized her point by pointing her ear with her pinky.

"B-But why wouldn't it have been a suicide?" The woman continued.

"Look, his shoes are even lined up as they should be…" The man with her continued.

"'Should be'?" Tsukiko stepped out on the roof too. "Who said that it's a mandatory or a signature of a suicide to have the shoes taken off?"

"Yes… That's just a preconception, you know? Up until now, I've seen innumerable jumper scenes, but just about none of the bodies had been shoeless… Well, I guess you've been influences by movies and TV, where it's become a keyword of sorts. It's easier for dramas to strike that chord emotionally if, once you see shoes lined up on a roof, you know automatically that there's been a suicide."

"Bloody Americans messing up…" Tsukiko muttered under her breath. At least the crimeshows she used to watch had the facts straight.

"Nowadays not so much but, in the past, detective dramas would show blood dribbling out of the mouths of people who hung themselves… It's the same sort of thing. In reality you wouldn't see blood coming out, but it was done in order for the audience to realize that the person was dead. Plus it carried more of an impact…"

"Usually blood comes out of mouth only if one is injured in the lungs, since it hinders breathing, or stomach because human body automatically repels blood from the digestion system. Of course biting tongue is one opinion but very unlikely…" The blonde girl added. Wait, didn't Conan explain the blood coming from the mouth thing in hanging situations in that Tennis-Curry-something case…

"Although… having seen those sorts of dramas or movies, there _are_ people who, when they're about to jump to their deaths, mistakenly think they ought to take their shoes off first. " Sera had walked to the edge of the roof and was peering down. "However, seeing as how the man who fell to his death had been heavily intoxicated and requested time to sober up… There's no way, in such a groggy state of being, he would do things such as take his jacket off and place his shoes neatly atop it."

"Not to mention to tie the shoelaces again."

"Exactly." The tomboy nodded. "And even the possibility that some random person placed this here as a prank must be rejected, seeing as how the position of the shoes is directly above the man who fell to his death!"

"Which means…?" Tsukiko prompted the other girl on. She was excited. Not because of the murder but the fact that one of her favorite characters was present now.

"I means that we've been brought to no conclusion other than that these shoes were deliberately lined up and placed here by the culprit, in order to disguise this as a jumper suicide, you know?"

"T-Then where is the culprit!?" The culprit conveniently panicked. She must've thought that Sera had already seen through the entire scheme.

"I bet they'll be arrested real soon now since I asked the guard, before I came up here to the roof, to keep watch over the elevator and stairs…"

"W-What is all this?"

"What kind of person are you!?" The other two in the culprit's company asked immediately. Seriously, couldn't they speak without stuttering at all…

"My name is Sera." Came the answer. "Just like this little boy here… I'm a detective."

* * *

><p>"What!? There wasn't anyone there? You're saying that, besides this man who fell to his death, there wasn't anyone at all in the hotel annex?" Sera questioned the police once they all were assembled on the parking lot.<p>

"Y-Yeah… According to the guard who had been keeping watch over the stairs and the elevator, you all were the only ones to have gone in or out…" Takagi told her.

"-And just who would you be, hmm?" Megure growled. Oh, poor man… Surrounded by overly smart self-proclaimed detectives. The similar thoughts were seen on the inspector's face when he heard about Sera's 'occupation'.

"But then, why was this man there? He shouldn't have been able to stay there, since the hotel annex was undergoing renovations…" The tomboy thought aloud.

"The deceased Uesumi Teigo-san was the son of the owner of this same Haido Hotel, you see… They made an exception and allowed him to sue one of the rooms in order to avoid media…" Megure explained.

"By 'media', then…" Ran began.

"Is this person famous?" Sonoko continued her friend's train of thought.

"More like infamous." A police officer with longish brown hair pulled on a low ponytail chuckled. He had a notepad and pen in hand and had been making a lot of notes before speaking. "Teigo-san was arrested in the past for being a ring leader of a money transfer scam. However, there wasn't enough evidence to try him so now he's just person to find his way to the headlines of weeklies." He shrugged. "Used to be that is."

"In any case the media caught wind of it and it seems there had been a big uproar about it until last week." Takagi continued. Tsukiko in the other hand kept an eye on the other officer. He seemed to be a police detective by rank just like Takagi and somewhat familiar too… "With things like Teigo-san flying off the handle at his media interviewer, and breaking the window in the sixth floor hallway using a fire extinguisher."

"And because of that, the number of guests staying in the annex dropped significantly and even the hotel could abide him anymore." The unnamed detective continued, turning his gaze back to his notebook. "But there is rumors that the renovations in the annex are being used as an opportunity to force him flee aboard."

Then came the explanation of the situation from the victims/suspects of how the body had fallen down right when they'd been backing up the car. And Conan busted the theory of something having been attached to the car and making the victim fall.

"But it's strange…" Sera stated. "While I was waiting for the elevator with Okiya-chan… I'm pretty sure it stopped on the 6th and 2nd floors…"

"Ah, I remember that too." Tsukiko noted. "I thought it was strange too as there shouldn't have been anyone in the annex besides this guy."

"Was there really no one else?" Sera inquired.

"I-It stopped?" Takagi repeated in confusion.

"When was this?" Megure demanded immediately.

"There was a big commotion about a man having fallen and then this little boy brought the lady and the others to the elevator to go to the roof… It was right after that. The elevator went nonstop to the top floor but for some reason it took its time coming back down…"

"But if I remember correctly, there should have been two elevators."

"Only one is at use at the moment since Teigo-san was the only one staying in the annex." The mysterious officer flipped his notebook shut and put it into his breast pocket. "Though the investigators are searching the entire annex now… It's entirely possible that they'll find no one."

"What about surveillance cameras?" Conan asked. "They're installed in the elevator and the hallways, right?"

"About those… When Teigo-san flew into a rage, he spray-painted all over the hotel annex…" Takagi explained. "And even the surveillance cameras were all painted over… I understand they're all blacked out and nothing can be seen from them!"

Upon this information Conan and Sera both smirked. A black box inside the annex was waiting to be lightened up by truth. Tsukiko smiled faintly too. She couldn't wait to see the duo in action and maybe also throw in her own contribution, too…

"Tsukiko-chan… You definitely have your eyes on him…" Sonoko suddenly elbowed the blonde on the side. "You've been looking at him all the time. A! Don't try to deny it." The rich girl lifted up her hand to silence the younger girl who had opened her mouth to protest. "Besides you seem to be getting along extraordinary well… Who knows, maybe the feelings are not so one-sided…" The polka-haired gossiper giggled. Tsukiko could only roll her eyes and sigh.

"Trust me, Suzuki-senpai… It's nothing like that. I assure you…"

* * *

><p>Accompanied by a ghost story, the group made their way to the second floor of the annex. The suspects were naturally left on the parking lot but the mysterious officer was still with them. And Tsukiko couldn't help but wonder why she had this bugging feeling about him.<p>

"This graffiti certainly is terrible…" Takagi commented the tainted walls. There was even 'Die' written on there.

"Guess they've no choice but renovate…" Megure agreed. "Oh, Chiba-kun! Have you found anyone?"

"No. Not yet…" The chubby detective responded from the large window right opposite the elevator. Next to him was an electric wheelchair. He told the inspector and the rest that when he'd found the vehicle, it had been still moving. "There was fishing line attached to the front wheels and in-between the front wheels, so I checked with the hotel… They said this was an electric wheelchair that Teigo-san, who had fallen to his death, had been borrowing…"

"So he had bad legs?" Megure asked.

"No… It seems that he was just using it to cruise around the hotel annex…" All the officers present sweatdropped including the one standing behind Tsukiko. The one making a new memo to his notebook.

"Then it's possible Teigo-san was behind the aforementioned commotion regarding the ghost as well…" Takagi realized. "He may have planned to use fishing like to manipulate the unoccupied wheelchair and scare the three victims who came to visit him today, on the second floor where the elderly man who committed suicide was staying!"

"It would be consistent with his character." Megure nodded.

"Even so, this fishing line is extremely long…" Sera commented while kneeling beside the chair and examining the said line. "The rubber bands were the first to give out and there were many tied on."

"And the footrests have scratches like they ran into something…" Conan continued. "Couldn't the culprit have used this?"

"Take a look out the window here…" Megure told the duo. "This is the opposite side of the hotel from the parking lot where Teigo-san fell to his death. Even if the culprit did use the wheelchair, they couldn't have accomplished anything!"

"Not from this floor…" The officer still standing by the elevator mumbled and flipped the page of his notebook backwards, like checking some information. He blinked as he found what he was looking for. "Me-Megure-keibu!"

"What now, Miyoshi-kun?"

"_Miyoshi…?"_ Tsukiko frowned. Could it be...

"The window that Teigo-san broke with a fire extinguisher in the sixth floor… It's directly above the place where he fell, right?"

"Yes, it is." Tsukiko smiled brightly. "We should probably go to check that floor since it's likely he fell via that window."

The officer looked at the girl in a slight confusion at her sudden agreeing but smiled at her then.

"You are the one who memorized the floor plan of this hotel, Miyoshi-kun. You surely have already an answer even though you are asking me…" Megure grunted in mild irritation.

"Ah, Megure-keibu… What are you saying? I'm just confirming the facts I have from other sources too…" Miyoshi rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. Megure just settled on shooting a glare on the young man before they assembled on the elevator to make their way to the sixth floor. And Takagi and Megure were surprised by the elevator doors opening on the wrong side, leading Conan explaining the structure of the hotel and the officer called Miyoshi sigh as Megure once again shot a glare at him.

"It's not my fault that you decided to lean against the doors…" He muttered, earning a comforting pat on the back from Takagi.

"He seems to be annoyed by something anyways today. It'll pass."

"I know…" The notebook was flipped open and scratching of the pen filled the empty space of the sixth floor corridor once again.

"You surely are obsessed with your notebook, aren't you?" Takagi chuckled.

"A bit… Maybe…" Miyoshi shrugged.

"Excuse me… Miyoshi-keiji…" The duo turned around to see Tsukiko standing there. "You don't happen to be Mai-san's cousin?"

"Ah…" Thoughts were almost visibly whirling in the officer's head. "Yes, I'm Miyoshi Takuya. Are you friend of Mai-chan's then?"

"A classmate. Okiya Tsukiko. Nice to meet you." The girl offered a hand to shake which the detective took.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsukiko-kun."

"Say… You are faking it, right? You just pretend checking details from your notebook while you actually remember them exactly as they are." The blonde smiled as Takagi made his way to Megure and the rest of them who were looking around the scene and noting the window Takuya had mentioned. Conan also noticed the dried paint on the wall.

"Ah, you are the first one…" Takuya smirked slightly and glanced at the quartet walking around. "But yes… I do conceal my skills at memorizing the best I can… Once I write the information up on my notebook, I remember it word to word. I just use this so other people wouldn't notice it too. I rather keep quite low profile. Though Megure-keibu seems to have noticed. Or at least suspects something…"

"I know that Mai-san has a photographic memory so I thought that just maybe… It seems I was right though." Tsukiko grinned while crossing her arms on her chest.

"I heard from Mai-chan that you are quite a detective yourself too… Have you already figured out the case?"

"Have you?"

The challenge was thrown in. Takuya chuckled.

"Maybe… The wheelchair, the fishing line, the paint cans, the elevator and its stops… It all makes sense once you've found all the pieces."

"And there's only one person who went into the annex before the incident…"

"That Hirukawa lady!" Sera announced. "She's the culprit!"

Everyone turned to look at the tomboy.

"So she has reached the conclusion too…" Tsukiko smirked. Takuya glanced at her and then looked at Sera again.

"She…? Oh!"

"If you would please set things up per my instructions and bring Hirukawa-san over here?" Sera was telling to Megure and Takagi. "Because this incident is already **Case Closed**. I've already solved it!"

"This is going to be interesting, don't you think?" Tsukiko asked Takuya who nodded, a bit overwhelmed by the people he'd met during the day.

"Yes… Definitely…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done... Finally done... And we have new characters! Yay! Sera and Takuya! As you can see, I changed the way to address the cop in midway since he got introduced properly. If you want to know more about him, go to read my three one-shots _Last Man Standing_, _He was our Zero_ and _Forgotten Time_. And you can review those ones too if you want to...**

**Replies to reviews:**

**-BallerinaGin4Evr:  
>I'll probably never get used to this new username of yours... Anyhow!<br>Clash of Red and Black is a long way ahead as you can see from the beginning. And it'll be fine. Th organization doesn't suspect anything and even if they had the phone, they couldn't find anything as they don't know what to look for.**

**-SunnyStormCloud:  
>Soulmate! *hugs*<br>Thank you.**

**-Zeladious:  
>I do! Thank you :)<strong>

**-Dumti:  
>Oh, I see... It still tastes bad.<strong>

**-Luscinia Evan:  
>A new face! Hello and thank you for your review. I made me smile for a long time.<br>I know... They are kinda horrible... I've rewritten a couple of them but I don't know what to do with those...  
>Oh yeah... Tsukiko will definitely have the time of her life... I can't wait for it either. So many chapter inbetween though...<br>Ah yes, I've read Revolver. I absolutely love it and rereading it last spring actually made me continue this story.  
>Well, there's Pure-chan's <em>Second Chance<em> and Yoru-KID's rival has also planned something like this...**

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Another soulmate!<br>Well, here you see. They clicked immeadiately.  
>I think Akai <em>can<em> make curry, he just screws up sometimes. He managed to fix it though as the DB ate it gladly. :D**


	51. The name is Sera (School)

**A/N: It's been ages... I know it and I'm sorry this has taken so long. It wasn't until yesterday when I watched DC movie 18 that I got inspiration to write more and even then I struggled with this one. Thus this is quite short...**

**But here's the newset chapter. I hope you like this one too. I'd also like to thank all the new(and old) readers who've subscribed or fave this story and/or me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51.<strong>

After the demonstration of the course of the murder was set up, the suspects were escorted to the sixth floor. And naturally that Hirukawa lady was the one to suggest that the conclusion was suicide, like she wanted everyone believe. Tsukiko suppressed a snort and decided to stay in the sidelines, behind Takuya and out of the direct sight of the other two high school detectives. Did Conan even count properly as one anymore? True, he _was_ Kudou Shinichi in reality and had the brains but… he was still a kid right now. In elementary school, with kid friends, part of Detective Boys, with not many people taking him seriously… and all in all hard to group with Hattori, Hakuba and Sera together as he was now. Yes, he worked together with them well and they took him seriously but…

Tsukiko sighed, she was getting side-tracked. But she focused just in time to hear Sera reacting when Megure mistook her gender and called her 'he'.

"Me? I'm…"

"Yeah, Sera-kun, was it?" Takagi confirmed. Takuya covered his mouth behind the group and only his shaking shoulders and mirth in his eyes was an indicator of how he found the whole situation amusing. Tsukiko also let out a short and quiet giggle.

"Anyway, could you tell us your deduction, Sera-san? We'll listen and let you know if there are any parts that are wrong…" Conan told the… was gender-confused a good word in this situation? She had no problems but everyone else did. This needed some thinking…

"**Tsk, who cares? Just keep watching."** Kage smirked, crossing their arms.

"No-gender is right. The term doesn't matter, only the reactions to it." Red Moon grinned. "Do we have any popcorn?"

"**Stop, calling me by that name!"**

"Nope. So, the popcorn?"

"_I don't have. Maybe later today we can get some. Especially if we continue the anime marathon."_

"Whooo-ooo!"

"**Hmph…"**

"Someone's crumpy."

"_Shut up both of you. I'm trying to focus."_ Tsukiko sighed. Why did she had to play referee to these two? Or rather a babysitter… She was going to have one hell of a headache later. She was sure about it.

"…Because the trick I'm going to tell you about will be put in practice for you right here!" The tomboy continued. Tsukiko noted that Hirukawa the culprit seemed a bit nervous and quiet while the other two questioned the choice of place.

"I've said this before…" Sera began. "Teigo-san's jacket and shoes were placed on the roof beforehand in order to make this incident look like a jumper suicide. They were fakes planted there so that we wouldn't figure out the real scene of the crime was actually here in the sixth floor… Hirukawa-san, you did that in order to hide the fact that you used the elevator to fling Teido-san to his death!"

"N-Now just a minute!" The chubby woman in the murderer's company protested.

"When he fell from above Hirukawa-san was inside the car in the parking lot with the two of us!" The man next to the females continued. And then was Hirukawa's turn.

"That's right… So tell me, how I could have controlled the wheelchair and elevator?"

"Sure thing!" Sera smiled. "Just by having pressed buttons on the elevator, you needn't have been there in order to transport Teigo-san in the electric wheelchair from the 2nd floor to the 6th floor and dump him, and then return the wheelchair to the 2nd floor! Of course, you did need to have prepared a long fishing line with several rubber bands attached to one end…"

"Fishing line and rubber bands?"

"Well, why don't we hear it from you then…" Hirukawa smiled confidently. "How one could automatically cause someone to fall to their death. This witchcraft-like trick…"

And Sera began the explanation. She pointed out every step and part in the plan confidently. When doubt was expressed she only told them that they only needed to watch and see how it had happened. Inspector Megure gave an order to Chiba who was ready in the 2nd floor and by the elevator. And the metal box began moving. Tsukiko eyed the closed door with interest as she and Takuya had been the ones setting the trick with Sera(Chiba helped too).

The doors opened and the wheelchair rolled out, heading towards the window of the sixth floor, right above the place of the fallen man. Oh, what a pun…

But right when the chair was a few meters from the window, Tsukiko strode forward. She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and stopped it's movements.

"Sera-sa~n… Aren't you forgetting something?" The blonde asked innocently. The tomboy blinked before giving out a nervous laugh.

"Forgetting? What have I forgotten? You are the one interrupting the demonstration."

"But you are so close… why didn't you…" Tsukiko muttered.

"Really now… Inspector, do you really trust these kids to take part in investigation?" Hirukawa asked Megure. "They barely even agree with each other so how can you expect them to solve something like this. Especially accuse honourable citizens!"

"Really now, yourself woman." Tsukiko stated before Megure could answer. People definitely were shocked of her impolite way of addressing the older woman. "Sera-san almost got it, just forgot a little detail. I thought it was obvious so I didn't comment at first. Even a person who wasn't here could deduce this case after I called."

"Who did you call?" Takuya asked curiously. The girl had been with him about all the time so when had she been making any calls to any direction?

"Well, I more like requested a call… In any case I talked with Kudou-kun."

"Ku-Kudou-kun?" Megure spluttered. Conan also stared at the girl in shock. Yes, he'd considered making a call as Kudou Shinichi after seeing the plan without the paint cans but had doubted that Sera would've not realized them belonging to the plan. He gave a narrowed eyed glare to the girl who studiously ignored it. Apparently Tsukiko had learnt to know him well. Too well…

"Yes, I told Edogawa-kun to make the call and describe the situation, then I asked his opinion to what I had already deducted and he agreed with me." Tsukiko smiled. "Do you believe me or do I have to make a call?" She was already taking her phone out of her pocket. Megure glanced around a bit. Tsukiko noted that Conan had already slipped behind the corner.

"Alright, make the call."

* * *

><p>"<em>Okiya-chan, what is it now?"<em> A sigh was heard from the other side of the line. Damn, he was a good actor.

"Nothing special, Kudou-kun…" Tsukiko shrugged. "They just doubt me. And I haven't even told them what was missing from Sera-san's deduction."

"You haven't even explained why you think something is missing." Sera retorted with a frown.

"_Paint cans."_ Came the reply. Tsukiko gave the phone to Megure and Takagi and went to place the aforementioned cans on the correct points. Meanwhile Conan as Shinichi instructed the two officers to hold the cans in place and Sera took the wheel chair back to the elevator.

"You suppose around here would work, Kudou-kun?" She called.

"_Around here? I'm not at the crime scene, so there's no way I could ascertain that…"_

"I suppose se, huh! Alright, then I'll set it in motion!" The chair was on the move again.

"_That's right, the wheelchair Teigo-san had been placed in after exiting the elevator on the 6__th__ floor, proceeds toward the window."_

"And, the paint cans that had been held against the wall by the spilled paint underneath the window…" Sera began with a question in her voice.

"…_will catch the wheelchair's footrests and the tips of those footrests will slip underneath those cans. The rear wheels will lift up, the armrests will strike the wall and due to the recoil, the victim will thusly be thrown out the window! Then the culprit, having confirmed the victim's falling death before her own eyes, made up and excuse to go to the roof by saying that she had seen a suspicious human shadow there and thereby brought the elevator down from the 6__th__ floor to the 1__st__ floor…"_

"Chiba-kun, set it in motion for me!" Megure gave an order.

"_Doing so pulled on the fishing line that had been attached to the front wheels of the wheelchair as the wheelchair made a quick about-face, it headed back toward the elevator…"_ And so on and so on. Tsukiko zoned out during the explanation. As she knew the cases, they were interesting, a bit creep and horrifying(people died), but looking for clues was fun. It was only when the culprit was exposed that the long explanation began to bore her…

* * *

><p>Hirukawa confessed, she told everything. Even the fact that the victim had come up with the ghostly wheelchair trick. It surprised the cops, even Takuya whose eyebrows almost vanished under the hairline. So the case was closed. For real. And while Conan was shooting murderous glares on Tsukiko and suspicious one on Sera, the two girls chatted happily about all sorts of random things. Mostly Sera asked Tsukiko about the places around and if she'd been involved in cases before. Tsukiko… well, she tried to ask about Sera's life in America but not much was said. Apparently the tomboy had taken the mysterious standing with her too that she'd take with Conan, Ran and Sonoko.<p>

Eventually they parted, with Sera winking and telling to see them soon. And so the way home was spent with Sonoko teasing Tsukiko with Ran occasionally joining.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, do you know what day is it?"<strong> When Kage asked the question, Tsukiko blinked. She had a bad feeling about it. Thankfully she wasn't with the other two girls(+Conan) anymore.

"_No…?"_

"**You sent a name to Sanjuu. He's doing the kill today. I need to send that nursery rhyme in three hours."**

Tsukiko sighed. Well, it was true. It _was_ that day. The blonde dug out her black phone.

"_Fine… I'm going to take a nap. You handle this matter."_

"**Gladly."** The un-gendered teen grinned as Tsukiko fell into a slumber. **"Nighty night."**

* * *

><p><span><em>The Weekends editorial office, Beika<em>

The journalist was writing up his latest scoop. He was in hurry. He had to be ready in half an hour. All the others had already left home.

_Tap, tap, tap, ta-tap, ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tap, tap, tap…_

The sound of the keyboard echoed in the cubicles. The middle-aged man was so immersed with his writing that he didn't even notice his phone signalling him about a new message. He didn't even notice when a shadow appeared silently behind him and the picked up the phone, opening the message.

"_Ring around the roses…  
>Pockets full of poses…<br>Ashes, ashes…  
>We all fall down."<em>

The man's head snapped up but before he could turn around or otherwise react, a thin wire was already wrapped around his neck and was cutting his air supply.

"Konbanwa, Hanajima-san. You are going to die tonight. You and your fellow crows." A male voice spoke behind the journalist. "My name is Sanjuu and I work with Kage."

The journalist, Hanajima, clawed the wire on his neck, drawing blood. But when finding it didn't work he attacked the other man's hands. Only to reach black leather gloves. The wire tightened.

"Trying to be smart? Too bad for you. It'll just prolong your death. As a warning to your associates…"

It took almost a minute but to the poor journalist it felt much, much longer until he died. Yamato released the wire and let the man's dead body slump in his desk chair.

"Maa… And I need to clean up this mess he has created…" The platinum blonde man muttered as he leaned against the desk and began going through the journalist's computer files. "I could just delete these all but… Who knows what we'll find. And police doesn't need any of this information… I'll just take the whole thing with me."

Yamato unhooked the computer from its multiple wires and cords and exited the cubicle with it.

"Hibiki shall go through this one in near future…"

* * *

><p>The first school day after all possible excitement dawned. Tsukiko suppressed a yawn as she walked into the class. Once again it was buzzing around. This time it was due two pieces of news. The blonde made her way to her seat near which Mai and Namida were discussing. The newspaper was laid out on… Tsukiko's desk.<p>

"What's going on?" The bespectacled blonde asked in mild irritation.

"Oh, ohayoo, Tsukiko-chan." Mai nodded.

"Ohayoo…" Namida whispered.

"Ohayoo. But you didn't answer to my question."

"Well, there's been another murder…" Mai began.

"Teigo Uesumi? I was there. Your cousin sends his greetings."

"You met Takuya-nii?" The class president blinked.

"Yeah. We were investigating a case at Haido City Hotel. Edogawa-kun was there too."

"Alright… In any case, no. This isn't about it. It's about… well, Hanajima's uncle. He was murdered two days ago at his working place. He was a journalist for a huge gossip magazine and I hear Hanajima was close to him and he is the one who inspired her… well…" Mai trailed off, unsure how to end her sentence because while she didn't want to speak ill of the dead, she definitely didn't like Hanajima. And if her uncle was the one to inspire her…

"To gossip." Namida quipped. "And this case is the reason why she… she is so subdued now. Normally she'd be buzzing about eagerly to find every breadcrumb or the latest gossip."

"And that is?" Tsukiko arched her eyebrows.

"Class 2-B got a new student today." Mai answered with a shrug. "I don't know is it he or she. Usually we would thanks to Hanajima."

"I see. Maybe we'll see them later today. And we can always ask Ran-senpai and Suzuki-senpai."

"Suzuki… Guh."

"C'mon, she isn't that bad." Tsukiko smiled.

"For you maybe…" Mai muttered.

* * *

><p>The trio of them were walking, just walking without any specific destination and talking about everything that happened lately. Normal discussion among friends. A few steps ahead of them were Ran and Sonoko but soon enough the five girls adjusted their pace together. Sonoko immediately picked up the topic that had been bugging them all: the new student.<p>

"But Sera-san sure is popular, isn't she!" Ran pointed out.

"She is! She's cheery, sociable, boyish, and cute…" Sonoko agreed. "And on top of that, she's a Jeet Kune Do-using female detective!"

"Detective?" Mai's attention perked up a bit more. "I'd like to meet her then."

"Sera…-san?" Tsukiko muttered as if she didn't know who they were talking about. "Ah, you don't mean-?"

"That's right. The 'guy' you were crushing on!" Sonoko announced.

"I wasn't crushing on them!" The bespectacled blonde protested. "I told you I wouldn't. Besides I noticed the moment we met them that they were a girl."

"Hmm… Since you are such a tomboy too I guess it's understandable…" The rich girl grinned. "And the only thing that goes against her… and Tsukiko-chan too, are those small breasts."

"Well, sorry, eh!" A weight appeared on Ran and Sonoko's shoulders. "For being flat-chested!" Sera grinned. Tsukiko in the other hand raised her hand and slapped the polka-haired brunette on the back of her head.

"My lack of curves doesn't bother me but I still don't like when people point it out."

"Gah, Tsukiko-chan, chill."

Sera smirked at their interaction before lifting a bit the lapels of her school uniform jacket: "Despite my chest being flat, my mum's breasts are pretty huge, so mine should eventually develop, right!"

"I-I guess…" Sonoko muttered.

"Y-Yeah…" Ran agreed.

The junior-class men also had differing reactions. Mai was staring at the new girl bemusedly, Namida was blushing heavily at the subject at hand, and Tsukiko… she was pointedly looking in the other direction and stifling giggles. Sera's outgoingness was definitely something very American. If she actually had spent time in America. The blonde girl remembered seeing conversation on the forums that the female detective could have been in Britain after all… So who knew… maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. The speculation was about her mother's origins and also Amuro's possible British heritage.

"Sera-san, it's great to see you again." Tsukiko smiled to the girl just when the other had finished questioning Conan's whereabouts.

"You too, Tsukiko-chan."

"You know each other?" Mai frowned.

"Uh, yeah… Sera-san was also at the Haido City Hotel solving the case with Edogawa-kun and your cousin. That's where we met for the first time." Tsukiko explained before introducing her friends to the transfer. "Sera-san, these are my classmates Miyoshi Mai-san and Maki Namida-chan."

"Nice to meet you, Sera-san." Mai nodded, while Namida offered a shy smile behind the class president's back.

"Nice to meet you too, Miyoshi-san, Maki-san." Sera smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, before I go to the replies to your wonderful reviews, I'd like to ask what do you think about Hibiki? I know he's been mentioned only a couple of times but would you like to know more about him? I have written some time ago a few chapters featuring him... Kinda. His story since the beginning. But since I haven't really taken it seriously yet, there's only those chapters.**

**Oh, and note that the first four chapters of this fic are revamped. I hope they are better now. :)**

**Oh, and I changed the cover pic. Isn't it cool?**

**Replies to reviews:**

**-Zeladious:  
>:D Here it is again!<strong>

**-SunnyStormCloud:  
>I've also been waiting for her. And you know what? She'll be features also in next three chapters too!<strong>

**-chibianimefan26:**

**possible pairing? who are you talking about? I really wanna know.  
>They haven't written anything yet but have mentioned me that they are planning something.<br>Hmm... **tsukiko75014 dot deviantart dot com slash gallery slash 48939375 slash Dream-Or-Not-related-art **I hope you find them now.  
><strong>

**-GeekyGenius:  
>Thank you! I'm glad you liked Takuya. :) Sonoko's reaction... well, it wasn't much in this one...<strong>

**-Lutias'Kokopelli:  
>(ah, it just feels so good to get reviews. The very first stories that I wrote rarely got any so I'm still stuck in the begging mode...)<br>This long review you sent me. I don't know how many times I've already read it. It just makes me so happy each time I do. I don't even know how to reply and to which points since I'm on the ninth cloud(isn't that the correct expression?).  
>I don't really know how logic exactly works in this world. The point of the phone was mostly that Tsukiko could keep up with the plot and get a new phone in general. And since she gets the manga chapters I thought 'why not watching the episodes too?'.<br>Well, I don't know about Itakura and I'm afraid to use something clearly plot-related for my own plans because I don't want to end up rewriting this because of something important in canon came up. Instead I created that shady sub-division in the Organization that is shut down now.  
>The dates are from what I managed to deduce from the manga. Akai's death day was clearly stated to be the 13th and Friday. 2008 when the Kir arc was ending had only April and July as appropriate months(plus the scissor-barber case after that and Furinkazan-case was in July). It was hard since Eisuke int he other hand had been missing since winter holiday soo... The Eddy P case and Tsukiko's accident were just an estimation. Yellow Arsonist in the other hand, little Kaito's diary stated it was the 6th October whent he fire took place. Otherwise I guess I don't have any dates...<br>The link to my gallery is above in chibianimefan26's review reply.**

**-S:  
>At the moment I don't need any help but thank you for the offer.<strong>

**-Guest:  
>I'm doing my best but this is pretty much an infinity project...<br>**

**-kujyou12:  
>... *goes to read chapter 44*<br>Mai is peeking in Tsukiko's life? I don't think so. Yes, she is curious about Tsukiko but she isn't poking around behind the girl's back. Tsukiko isn't one of her cases, she's Mai's friend.  
>But thank you anyways for your comment.<strong>

**-Guest:  
>Here is the chapter. Sorry, it took longer than two days.<br>RavenChaser-san? I like that. Thank you. :)**


	52. East Vs West (The case)

**A/N: Helloo, people. I'm still here. o/ And we have a new case! I know that this jumped quite a lot forward but... what can I do? (a lot)  
><strong>

**I dunno what I should say right now so I guess I'll just shut up and let you read, 'kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52.<strong>

Was a week or two that passed? Tsukiko wasn't sure since she'd completely lost the track of time. The excitement over Sera's arrival still hadn't vanished. She was simply absolutely brilliant person. And Takuya was interesting too. Tsukiko had had Mai to tell her more about her cousin and his career as a police officer.

And others' reactions to Sera? Well, after the case with curry, a cat and a carpet, Subaru had chewed Tsukiko for not telling him that Sera had arrived and demanded a reason for it. The girl had only given him a flat stare plainly saying: 'Are you stupid?' and the matter had been dropped.

And the situation currently? Why, it was Tsukiko, Sera, Ran and Conan standing in the Mouri Detective Agency while Kogoro poured over his newspaper. The topic of discussion was one Hattori Heiji that was coming for a visit. Tsukiko was excited. She'd wanted to meet the other high school detective for a while already. Especially after the phone conversation during Bell Tree Express.

"Oh yeah? The son of the Osaka Police Chief, huh…" Sera mused. "And on top of that a high school private eye… That's amazing!"

"Yeah, His name is Hattori Heiji-kun!" Ran smiled. "It's Hattori of the West and Kudou of the East. That's what they're called according to Hattori-kun!"

"So then he's a rival of Kudou-kun's!"

"But the only time they had a showdown was in the beginning, and recently they've been working together to solve cases…"

"At any rate, they're two halves that make up a whole…" Kogoro chuckled before a full-blown manic laughter: "A far cry from Japan's greatest Detective: Yours Truly, Sleeping Konoro-sama!"

"Japan's greatest? Surely there's more…" Tsukiko frowned. "What about Soda Ikumi-san or Mogi Harufumi-san? Or another high school detective Hakuba Saguru-san?"

Then answer was some crumbling from the dozing drunkard's direction.

"And so? Why is he coming then?" Sera enquired.

"Dunno… He said he'd tell us when he arrived…" Ran explained.

"I'm sure he's bringing us yet another complicated case since they play as West and East in their detective games…" Kogoro muttered, his attention back on the newspaper. Tsukiko briefly glanced at the headlines and was relieved to see that the police still didn't have any leads with the case media had dubbed as 'Hunter of the Crows'.

"West and East, huh…" Sera became thoughtful. "Then tell me straight up, between the West and the East, which one is the greater detective?"

_Dun dun duuunnn…_

Tsukiko grinned at their expressions. While Ran tried to state that the two teenage sleuths were equal when it came to wits and Conan with (failed) subtlety suggest himself, Tsukiko chuckled.

"I think neither is the correct. True, it takes great intelligence to piece together a puzzle but I think it needs even greater capability of thinking to create the puzzle from the scratch and hint others about the greater picture without being too obvious." The blonde explained. "So my vote goes to Kaitou Kid-kun and his apprentice Red Moon."

"It's West…" Someone muttered behind the door of the Agency. And the door opened, showing very pissed off Hattori Heiji. "This high school detective of the West, Hattori Heiji, is _way, way_ above, ya dummy!" Apparently the Osakan had only focused on the two choices of the question and not the third one Tsukiko had suggested. "I keep quiet for one second and this is the kind of nonsense that spews out…" He glared at Conan.

"Ha-Hattori-kun!" Ran gasped. But Heiji's attention was now on Tsukiko.

"You're that girl then? That female detective that came out of nowhere and started sniffing about Kudou…" The Osakan was leaning a bit too close to comfort…

"Ah no… You've mistaken." Tsukiko grinned nervously, leaning back slightly. "I'm Okiya Tsukiko, we talked in phone once. The one you are looking for is Sera Masumi-san." The blonde pointed the tomboy who was today wearing some clearly boyish clothes. Although Tsukiko also had some not so girly ones…

"I wouldn't say I've been sniffing around…" Sera smiled.

"Y-You're a _girl_!?" Heiji exclaimed. "Your chest is pretty lacking, considering…"

"They're due to pop out any day now!"

Tsukiko crossed her arms on her chest. Before she hadn't really cared about being mistaken for a boy but when people were all the time pointing it out(to Sera but you get the point) the blonde was also becoming a bit uncomfortable.

"Anyway, my mom's skinny too, but her breasts are pretty big so I'm not worried!" Sera explained cheerily.

"**Is that the only topic she can talk about?"** Kage crumbled sleepily.

"I dunno, I don't care… But it's annoying how people always notice her lack of figure first…" Red Moon sighed.

"_True."_

"Anyway, what happened to Kazuha-chan? I heard she was coming along too…" Ran questioned Heiji.

"Yeah… She had an errand to run on her way here…" The tanned teenager told them. "A little while ago, Kazuha's mother got some packaged curry as a souvenir and got super addicted to it. Since that curry is only sold at family restaurants in Tokyo, she asked Kazuha to buy some if she's going to be in Tokyo! So she had to find that family restaurant before anything else…"

"Then she'll come right after she gets done there, right?" Ran confirmed.

"And? What'd you come here for, Heiji-niichan?" Conan asked, still a bit irritated about the interruption the Osakan had caused. And the way he'd insulted the kid's intelligence. But right when Heiji was about to explain Kazuha called. A murder had happened in the family restaurant she was. What a surprise…

* * *

><p>And right before they left to the murder scene Sera had… the gall to suggest a competition between the West and the East. Naturally Heiji was thrilled about the idea while Conan sweatdropped.<p>

"I hope this won't take too long…" Tsukiko sighed when they were on their way to the family restaurant Danny's. Sera looked up.

"How so?" The tomboy asked.

"Well, I have plans for today. Specifically an anime marathon with nii-san." The blonde explained despite the guilty feeling that was beginning to settle on the bottom of her stomach.

"Anime marathon? I remember you mentioning something like that just before we met for the first time."

"Yeah, we do that. Or rather, I blackmail him into it. Subaru-nii _does_ enjoy that anime but… he is somewhat reluctant to have the marathon. Usually the marathon takes place after he has screwed up something…" Tsukiko laughed.

"What did he do this time then?" Sera smirked. Apparently tormenting brothers was nothing new to her.

"Well…" The blonde dug her hand into the pocket of her jeans and took out a slip of a folded paper. "Today's grocery store list. I bet he's going to call me about this. He was supposed to give me a list about useful books to read but…"

"I get it." The other girl grinned. "But you do remember the plans for tomorrow too?"

"Tomorrow? Oh yeah…" Tsukiko sighed. "I dread to know what'll happen tomorrow… Suzuki-senpai has planned something… And Mai-san is in it too…"

"I'm sure it's nothing dangerous or humiliating."

"I hope so…" And the blonde sunk into her mental emo corner.

* * *

><p>"Then this is what happened, right?" Who put Ran in charge? "Kazuha-chan, you were buying the curry at the register here, when suddenly, a male foreigner came out of that restroom and said that someone had died and to call the police, right?"<p>

"Yeah…" The Osakan girl nodded. "He also said in a loud voice to seal off the restroom and to not let anyone leave just in case!"

"Did the foreigner say all that in English?" Heiji asked his… *cough cough* girlfriend.

"It was in Japanese! That person was in the first one to find the dead person!"

"A foreigner who can speak Japanese fluently, and the first to discover the body… that's pretty suspicious, isn't it?" Kogoro pointed out.

"Well, if you ask us the real suspicious ones are you lot, who barge your way into crime scenes all the time…" Megure stated as he approached the seven of them. And Tsukiko had to admit that he had a point…

"Me-Megure-keibu! Actually, recently every time I come to the scene they just let me pass, saying: 'Keibu-san called you here didn't he?'." The sleeping detective explained nervously. It was true thought. They had been allowed to come to the restaurant just like that once the officers outside had spotted Kogoro. "And? What was the cause of death?"

"Poison." Takagi read from his notebook. For real, not pretend reading that Takuya did. "There was a piece of candy laced with a sort of cyanide poison found in the corpse's mouth and from the corpse's pocket we found more of the same sort of candy, so…"

"Then is may well be a suicide, huh?"

"Yes, the foreigner who was the first person to discover the body also said as much…"

"Who the heck is he? That foreigner…" Sera butted in. "He seems to be someone oddly accustomed to crime scenes. An acquaintance of yours?"

"W-Well, I suppose you can't say he's someone unrelated to the police…"

"Oh, great… Don't tell me that he's…" Tsukiko groaned and yes, indeed…

"I'm so used to it in my line of work, I just did it without thinking…" Who else but Andre Camel stepped forward.

"A-Agent Camel!?" Ran exclaimed.

"This foreigner with the mean face is an acquaintance of yours?" Heiji asked immediately. Tsukiko couldn't help but chuckle behind Sera.

"Serves him right…" She muttered with a grin. Sera gave her curious look but didn't comment quite yet.

"He's an FBI agent, and it just happens he's here in Japan on vacation, right?" Conan came to the poor agent's rescue.

"Y-Yeah…"

"**Convincing, isn't it?"** Kage snorted. They were even less fond of the agent than Tsukiko was. Actually they weren't very fond of any of the FBI. Red Moon was indifferent to them.

"So-so what happened was I'd eaten here with some friends once and couldn't forget how good the curry tastes, so I came back to eat it again on my own… that's when I encountered this case…" Camel explained.

"_First running up and down in a hotel stairs due refreshing orange juice in the restaurant in the upstairs and now curry… Seriously, does this man think with his stomach?"_ Tsukiko deadpanned mentally. The men made their way to the restroom to take a look on the corpse while Sera and Tsukiko both trailed a few steps behind and then took places away from the stall. Camel began explaining the situation further.

"Then what's your basis for saying that this is a suicide?" Sera asked.

"I heard his voice… 'Even though we're childhood friends, I won't hear you out on that sort of request. The one who served Abe-san poison and committed the murder was me, so I have no choice but to take responsibility!' After saying that he suddenly let out a groan and as I hurriedly came out from the toilet to see what happened, this is what I found…" The American agent explained. And the explanation continued. And continued until… "He spoke just like this boy does!" Cue the first clue that gave Heiji an advantage in this case. Though headstart could be a better term…

"Then you're saying it was Kansai-ben!?" The Osakan asked immediately.

"I don't know if it was called 'Kansai-ben', but at the end of his words there were a lot of 'ya's and 'de's…"

"In that case, this 'Abe-chan poisoning case' might've been a case that happened in the Kansai area…" Sera noted, putting the officers into a rush to search the clues. Meanwhile Camel was not so subtly glancing at the tomboy and how familiar she seemed to be.

"Hmm? What? Is there something on my face?" Sera asked the foreigner.

"Ah, no…"

"If you're wondering whether I'm a boy or girl, the correct answer is _girl_! Just that my breasts haven't developed yet." She smiled.

"Nee, Sera-san… Could we go and see what Ran-senpai and Kazuha-san are doing? I doubt there's anything else for us to see here." Tsukiko took a step away from the wall, completely ignoring Camel in the progress.

"Alright, why not… Though we do have to keep an eye on Hattori-san and Conan-kun." The duo made their way out of the restroom. In the short corridor leading to there, Heiji and Conan were both talking about the case. Or rather Heiji was enquiring how far the kid already was and then pointing out how superior the Osakan himself was. After bugging the elementary-schooler-lookalike enough, the teen finally told how the last words of the man were actually said in Kansai-ben.

_Coin in the air…_

"No matter whether we're childhood friends or not, I'm not hearing you out on that! The one who served Abe-chan poison and committed the murder was 'jibun'! So 'jibun' there's no choice but to take responsibility!"

…_and the coin drops._

"That's right there! That was how he said it! What I heard were those exact words!" And Camel and company had arrived too. "Right? So like I said, the deceased man confessed to his role in the poisoning case and committed suicide as a way of taking responsibility. That's what it comes down to, right?"

While Megure and Takagi stuttered the recent turn of events(since they obviously got now what was the real state of things), Sera stepped up to explain.

"In Kansai dialect, the word 'jibun' actually means 'you'…"

"Eh? How come? In Japanese, 'jibun' means 'me', right? How would it mean 'you'?" The agent questioned in confusion.

"As an example, in the expression 'temaedomo no sekinin desu'(It's our duty), 'temae' refers to one's self, however… When people are arguing, they'll say, 'temee' in reference to their opponent – it's the same thing here. The Japanese language is pretty complicated, you see!"

"Well, we Japanese understand since we're used to hearing Kansai-ben on television, but for you who learned Japanese in America, I suppose it would have been impossible." Megure told the other man.

"In short, if we replace the 'me' and 'I' with 'you'…" Kogoro began his thought process. "'The one who served Abe-chan poison and committed the murder was you! So you… you've got no choice but to take responsibility!' That's what it'd translate to…"

"Hey, when that guy said 'served'… are you sure it wasn't 'laced'?" Tsukiko asked suddenly. Nope, she didn't feel sorry at all for stealing Heiji's lines. She also wanted a bit more attention instead of just blending on the background.

"Yeah… But I was thinking it was strange for someone to say they laced a person with poison, so I thought I must have misheard them say 'served'…" Camel admitted.

"That clears it then." The blonde clapped her hands together and smirked. "Because it wasn't 'abe-san' or 'abe-chan' that the man said but ame-chan. And that refers to amedama(candy). Considering that the guy had a poisoned candy in his mouth and more in his pocket, it makes perfect sense."

"Ame-chan and Abe-chan, huh…" Megure muttered.

"T-The pronunciation does sound similar…" Takagi admitted.

"B-But why would you add a '-chan' suffix to a candy?" Camel protested.

"That's because the Japanese language is pretty complex, you know?" Heiji explained with a wide smile. Conan sweat-dropped.

"But if that's the case, that means there was a culprit in the restroom who made that man to take the poisoned candy into his mouth, right?" Sera pointed out, bringing the investigation back on the track.

"Yeah, and the fact this FBI guy here didn't hear that culprit's voice means that probably, the culprit had arranged to meet with this man who was encouraging him to surrender, but before he seated himself at the same table, he called the victim to the restroom and poisoned him to death." Heiji theorized. "After saying some convincing things over the phone to get him to the restroom, the culprit just had to kill him. He wouldn't have had to say anything, and the data from the phone would be gone once the mobile phone was dropped into the toilet water…"

"But what the culprit didn't count on was that an FBI agent would have happened to be in the restroom, and immediately locked all the customers inside the shop…"

"So, in short the murderer is still in this restaurant, right?" Tsukiko confirmed.

"Alright! Narrow the suspects down to men in their thirties and forties, and question them individually! Since they'd have to be around that age range in order to be childhood friends with the victim!" Megure ordered and Takagi went to take care of it. Although what it seemed… Camel was going with the two officers too.

"And so that's why, right now, I'm one step ahead of this guy here!" Heiji announced cheerfully while patting Conan's head.

"'This guy here'… Isn't Kudou-kun the one you're competing with?" Sera asked, making the Osakan sweat nervously and hastily correct what he meant. Honestly, there was just so many times you could slip and fix but apparently the teen detective hadn't ran out of them yet. Tsukiko shook her head in expiration.

"Well, if you'll excuse me… I'm going to take the win on this case… If the culprit was childhood friends with that man who was murdered, the culprit's probably from the Kansai region. This that would go right over a born-and-raised Tokyoita like Kudou's head will be clear as day to some from the Kansai region like me!" Heiji grinned before going to question the suspects with Conan.

"I… am gonna make a call." Tsukiko mused. "See ya soon."

"Right, we'll be right here." Sera waved when the blonde went to outside of the restaurant to call. There wasn't much privacy inside. First of all there were so many people in and secondly there was a hushed silence so there was no problem for people to eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko leaned against the wall of the restaurant and was scrolling through her phone log to Jodie's number. She just about to call when she raised her gaze up from the phone's screen and spotted a familiar looking car outside.<p>

"Of course… I had forgotten that they were this close already." Pocketing her phone, the blonde made her way to the car and knocked on the window of the passenger side. Jodie looked up from the picture on her phone that Camel had sent her.

"_Tsukiko-chan?" _Teh woman gasped in surprise, the window muffling her voice.

The girl just waved with a smile and Jodie opened the window.

"Hello, Jodie-san, Black-san."

"Hello, Tsukiko-kun, how come you are this side of Beika?" The American man behind the wheel greeted the teen.

"Well… long story short, Hattori Heiji-san came to visit Ran-senpai but while at the Agency his girlfriend called from this restaurant and told there had been a murder and a big foreigner man was preventing anyone to leave. Our lot came here and found out it was Camel. People are right now questioning suspects and I came out to call you but you were here already." Tsukiko explained quickly. Not in one breath but close enough. "What were you looking at, Jodie-san?"

"Ah, Camel just sent me a picture message…" The ex-English teacher opened the message once again. Tsukiko leaned against the car door to get a better look. It was a pic of her and Sera talking right before they left the rest room.

"That creep…"

"Why would he sent this one?" Jodie looked up at the girl.

"I haven't the faintest…" Tsukiko shrugged. "You better ask him when this is over. Speaking of which… Black-san, could you take me to the second block after this is done? I'm going to meet up with Nii-san."

"Sure. It isn't a problem." The man nodded sagely.

"Thanks a lot. I gotta go now though. See ya."

* * *

><p>When Tsukiko made it back inside the questioning was already over.<p>

"So? Were any of those people from the Kansai region?" Megure was asking Heiji while the Osakan was clearly puzzled.

"What do you mean 'dunno'…" Takagi asked. "Wasn't the whole point of having you do the questioning to figure that out?"

"Well, what I do know is…" Drumroll. "Just that all of them ordered spicy dishes!" Now is not the time to joke, Hattori…

"Well, if I may offer my opinion…" Tsukiko peeked behind the shoulders of the two officers. "I didn't follow the questioning so I don't know how the people answered but since the detective from the Kansai region – who was _so_ confident – is stuck…"

"Just spit it out…" Heiji glared while his and Conan's stomachs crumbled.

"Well, maybe the point right now isn't what someone is but what they isn't." The blonde announced proudly.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently two of them are from Tokyo and one is from Osaka or otherwise from Kansai, right? So the odd one out is pretending to be a Tokyoite…" Tsukiko left the sentence hanging.

"Since but since he isn't, there's bound to be mistakes in his act." Sera concluded. "Right now you need to find the mistakes…"

"But it might be though because you are Osakan and thus those things might go over your head." The blonde girl grinned. Before Heiji could retort though, his stomach crumbled again.

"This is bad… Now that we're talking about food, I'm getting real hungry…"

"Then why don't you have some too, Heiji?" Kazuha's bright voice called from other side of the restaurant where she, Ran and Kogoro were… eating. "The food here at this family restaurant is super delicious!"

"You guys, while we're desperately trying to investigate the case… You're just leisurely having a meal!?" The hot-headed detective shouted.

"We couldn't help it… We were so hungry…"

"Plus we're not just eating!" Ran added. "Right, otou-san?"

"Yeah…" Kogoro nodded while slurping more noodles. "The dishes those three suspects ordered… We're eating and investigating them!"

"And? Have you figured anything out?" The Osakan detective snarked.

"Well, they're delicious at least…"

"Are those really the dishes those three people asked for?"

"Yeah, Kogoro-san asked the waitresses, so there's no doubt about it!" Kazuha told them. "The curry I'm eating, and the Shio Ramen that Kogoro-san's eating, and the Mapo Tofu that Ran-chan's eating… These three dishes!"

"Saa, now I'm really hungry…" Tsukiko muttered when Conan went to inquire if there had been anything else the three suspects had ordered. After receiving an answer, it was obvious to anyone who happened to look at the kid's face that he had reached the conclusion.

"You were right, Tsukiko-neechan! It isn't about what he is but what he isn't!" The bespectacled boy smiled to her. Lucky for them no one else(but Sera) noticed it.

"Oh, is that so." Tsukiko grinned.

"Uh-huh!" The kid nodded.

"Great. Now I'm going to eat something though…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done. What did you think? Please tell me. It always makes me so happy to read your reviews. And by the way, the first chapter of _Leap to relatively Unknown _is now also posted. I'd really appreciate you went and reviewed it too. You can comment it here too but I'd reather keep reviews in their respective fics. The next chapter of LtrU is coming in a week.**

**And I've also made an poll. It is asking which fics I should continue and I've put every single one of my on-going fics in there. You have two choices and I think I'm going to keept he poll up this month or so...**

**By the way... do you think I should make a forum where you can discuss about this fic? Just curious...**

**Review Replies:**

**-GeekyGenius:  
>I'm glad you like the chapter. I'm not sure how much I actually changed the beginning but at least there should be less typos... And more my time has gone with Monochrome since I got the sudden inspiration to start it...<br>Yes, Sera is awesome. But some things with her are annoying too. Like Tsukiko notes in this chapter.  
>And yes, I drew the cover pic.<strong>

**-SunnyStormCloud:  
>I am! Thank you!<strong>

**-s-b11119:  
>Ah... you are from DCW aren't you?<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>Thank you, and yes, I drew it myself.<strong>

**-Guest:  
>Yes, it is! \o**

**-Kimmiko T:  
>Oh, you are a new reader. Welcome.<br>Thank you very much. I'll try my best.  
>Eisuke and Kaito... Honestly... I don't know either. I like both pairings but they are difficult in their own ways... Eisuke is tricky because we know nothing about him after he left to America. Thus I've also pushed him aside. Originally I thought of bringing him temporally back at some point but I have no idea how it would have affected the plot. We can only assume that he and Tsukiko are still corresponding. Kaito in the other hand... I hadn't even planned this happening. It just did when the character relations developed. And I like KaiAo... And HakuKai. In any case I'd rather stick into canon pairs. You can be assured that Red Moon will flirt with KidKaito but Tsukiko at least tries to refrain from that.**

**Gah! This review made me think too much about this. I seriously don't know who Tsukiko will end up with. Or with anyone... After all she has given up with trying to get back to our world... Suggestions, suggestions... There's too many choices. Eisuke, Kaito... in reviews there has been Gin, Shuichi, Sera... I'm not surprised if someone pulls Shinichi or Heiji card next.**

**Just review. I wanna hear your opinions. and if I make that forum there'll definitely be a topic about pairings.**


	53. East Vs West (The aftermath)

**A/N: This chapter took illeagally long to write. Especially considering I'm on a holiday right now. I honestly expected to write more during this week in general. But I had housework to do... Blagh. But here it is. I bet you've been waiting for this eagerly ever since... well, last chapter. This one goes a bit to Tsukiko's thoughts about the current situation too. And what James Black is thinking. I bet you want to know how he sits into situation considering the events of Movie 18 and Scarlet Arc. Well, here this is! Go and read! Plus review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53.<strong>

"Really!? You know who the killer is, Shinichi-niichan!?" Tsukiko looked up from her plate of wok'd noodles with vegetables. Conan was cheerfully taking to the phone and Heiji was obviously freaking out. The blonde snorted and returned to eating the delicious dish while Ran attempted to get on the phone with her loved one. Kami, that blush… Can't you even think about your boyfriend without becoming red like a tomato?

"And? What did Kudou-kun have to say?" Sera asked the detective kid.

"Ah, well… All three of those suspects said that they were born and raised in Tokyo, but actually one of them was hiding the fact that they were from the Kansai region." Conan told them. "And that person is the culprit, is what he said!"

"Oh! As expected from Kudou-kun!" Megure noted, pleased.

"Now hold on just one second!" Heiji butted in angrily. "You're a Tokyoite, aren't you!? How the heck would you know anything about Kansai!?"

"Ah, you know… It wasn't me… Shinichi-niichan was the one that said that! Besides he said it was like Tsukiko-neechan said…"

"It isn't about what the culprit is but what he isn't." Tsukiko stated, finishing her plate. "At least that's what I said earlier. That means the culprit made some flaws in their act. Flaws that Tokyoite can see." She wiped her mouth to a napkin and got up. "What's Kudou-kun's plan then?"

"Ah, that's right! Shinichi-niichan said to ask this family restaurant to make a certain thing!" Conan told Megure and Takagi. "He said something like, as soon as they drink it, we'll know immediately if they're from the Kansai region. It sounds like it's some sort of magical food!"

* * *

><p>The dish was served. Everyone had a cup full of miso soup in front of them. Tsukiko gazed down into the depths of the liquefied salt. Well, it basically was it. It was so full of salt it almost was… liquefied salt.<p>

"Drink it all down in one gulp, okay?" Conan instructed.

"Here we go…" Tsukiko muttered, tilting her head to drink to soup. She did try to down it all, just because, but couldn't. While the girl liked salty things over sweet things and she knew her taste was accustomed to saltier foods than a normal person's… this soup was way too salty. "Bleargh…"

"Spicyy! what the heck is with this miso soup!?" Heiji exclaimed.

"For real! I knew Tokyo food flavorful, but…" Kazuha complained. "This is just too spicy! How much salt did they put in this!?"

"It's just as they said… It's so spicy I can't drink another drop…" The suspect, the culprit, the murderer AKA Amakasu Tooru, stated. And the three Osakans, two nice and one idiotic bad guy, were met with dumbfounded looks from the Tokyoites.

"What you guys don't think it's spicy?" Heiji frowned.

"No… While it certainly seems like too much salt was added I wouldn't call it spicy, but rather…" Kogoro grumbled.

"Shoppai(salty), right?" Conan smiled.

"Shoppai?" Heiji repeated incredulously.

"People from Tokyo call dishes like curry, or mapo tofu which are prepared using spices 'karai'(spicy), but dishes that are salted would be called 'shoppai'…" Tsukiko explained. "It's the same with other languages too: English has **spicy** and **salty**, French has **épicé** and **salé**… Apparently rest of the Japanese population is morons." That remark got her elbowed by Sera, thought the tomboy was also smiling.

"Ahem." Conan coughed. "In any case that is why Amakasu-san, who used 'spicy' to describe both the miso soup and the shio ramen, is from the Kansai region!"

"Whaaaat!? Is that for real!?" The detective of West had… completely dumbfounded look on his face.

"So then, you wouldn't say seawater is 'karai'?" Kazuha was asking Ran.

"We'd say it's salty, or 'shoppai' I guess?" The Karate champion smiled.

"T-That's just… I just said the wrong word, is all!" Amakasu began trying to wriggle out of the situation. "I actually was going to say it was salty, but hearing that Osaka guy and girl talk, I just went along with is, sa…"

"See, that's it right there, adding 'sa' to the end there…" Conan was immediately pointing out.

"Didn't you just say it yourself earlier!? That's your normal Tokyo Lingo right there!"

"People from Tokyo don't say 'Tokyo Lingo'!" The detective kid chirped. "Wouldn't the only people who say that be from Kansai region?" Then he turned to look at Megure and Takagi. "We don't say that, do we?"

"Ah, yeah…"

"Well… This is the first time I've heard that appending 'sa' at the end of your speech was something people from Tokyo did…" Takagi said.

"M-Me too… We use it often in phrases like 'ano sa' or 'dakara sa', but I just figured it was normal casual speech…" Ran added.

"However, most people from Kansai do add 'sa' to the end of what they're saying…" Conan smiled. The accused then began pointing fingers at the other suspect who had called a plate of fruits 'mizukashi'. But he was stomped by saying it was old Edo, meaning that the other suspect(whose name Tsukiko didn't know) was truly an born-and-raised Tokyoite. And then happened the scene worth of facepalming: Conan began speaking with Kansai-ben. Poorly executed one at that. Needless to say that it was painful to both watch and hear. Tsukiko could practically see both Kage and Red Moon covering their ears and keeping their eyes closed. But it was more of a feeling anyways…

But then Heiji lost his temper, though it was nothing compared to Amakasu Tooru's explosion. Conan proceeded in telling the man more of the obvious evidence(such as the hand towel and the man's handedness) before gloating.

"- and all of that is what _Shinichi-niichan_ told me over the phone!"

* * *

><p>Case closed. Thankfully at last. Tsukiko noted that Camel was leaving the restaurant towards James Black's car.<p>

"Say, do you know that guy?"

"Huh?" The blonde's eye brows rose up and hid underneath her black cap. Sera was looking at her with a slight tilt of head.

"That FBI guy, do you him?" The tomboy repeated. "You made your displeasure of his presence clear several times."

"I don't want to…" Tsukiko sighed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Due some circumstances I've become familiar with the FBI but I rather not divulge into that much. And Agent Camel… Let's say that he screwed up and I'm not pleased with it. I wasn't back then and I still haven't forgiven him for that." She shrugged. "Now if you excuse me, I have a ride waiting."

"Alright. Just don't forget tomorrow!" Sera grinned.

"As if I could." The blonde mock-shuddered and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"My, that sure was quick, Camel…" Jodie was stating to the huge American just when Tsukiko approached the car. "The case has been solved?"<p>

"Yes… Turns out that the culprit was a man who poisoned to death a company president somewhere to get at some money…" Camel explained. "And because his friend seemed ready to reveal his crime, he called that friend to the restroom and silenced him. It seems that's what the truth turned out to be…"

"And? What's with this picture message you sent… this child?"

"It seems that person is a high school student who came to the crime scene with Conan-kun and the others. Any recognition, Jodie-san? For me, I get the feeling that I've met that person somewhere before…"

"Dunno…" The ex-English teacher muttered. "James, any recognition?"

"No, I don't recall having ever seen that girl…" The boss of the other two stated, leaving Jodie obviously shocked.

"Exactly! I thought she was a boy, but she turned out to be a girl…" Camel said in astonishment. "Huh? How'd you figure that out, that she was a girl?"

"Guess it's the wisdom that comes with age?"

"Eh? You are still mulling over Sera-san?" Tsukiko stated directly behind Camel, having sneaked up on him and now startling him. The man jumped but the blonde girl didn't even bat an eyelid.

"S-Sera…-san?" Jodie repeated. "You know her?"

"Uh-huh. She transterred on Ran-senpai's class about a week ago. You remember the Hotel murder that I told you about? She's the high school detective I mentioned, Sera Masumi-san. Back then I didn't know her full name though. But I did know that she was actually a girl." Tsukiko told the woman before walking around the car and going to sit on the seat behind Black. After a while Camel took the seat behind Jodie and the car left the restaurant relatively quickly.

"Say, Tsukiko-chan, why didn't you tell me you knew this Sera Masumi -girl?" Jodie asked after a while.

"You didn't ask. You only asked why Camel would've sent the pic for you." Tsukiko stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jodie shot her a glare while Black chuckled. Camel glanced awkwardly between the two females and decided not to say anything.

"It was the second block, right?" Black decided to intervene.

"Yeah, I'm going to-…" The girl's cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller's ID. "And _now_ he calls…"

"Who?" The only female agent asked but Tsukiko had already answered to the call.

"Hello? Nii-san? …You are at the store? …And now you realize you gave me the wrong list! …Yes, I have it…right here." The girl fished a piece of folded paper from her pocket and opened it. "Do you want me to read it for you?" She scowled.

The agents exchanged glances as Tsukiko listed things written on that grocery shopping list.

"You know this means another anime marathon, right?" She stated at the end when she crumbled the paper and put it into the ashtray of the car which resided between the front seats.

"Anime marathon?" Jodie repeated once the call was over.

"Yeah, I blackmail him." Tsukiko grinned. "Nii-san is so fun to tease. Speaking of which I'll be staying at his place for a night. And tomorrow I have something coming up with Suzuki-senpai, Mai-san and Sera-san. I don't know what it is though…"

* * *

><p>The ride took a few more minutes towards Beika. From there Tsukiko instructed Black to a slightly different route than directly to the second block. After a while she was able to spot a familiar back walking on the sidewalk with two grocery bags on his hands.<p>

"So he had memorized the list after all…" The girl muttered. "Could you stop here, Black-san? I'll walk the rest."

"Sure, Tsukiko-kun."

"Thanks again!"

The girl left the car and skipped to the fair-haired man with glasses. She tapped on his shoulder and seemed to say something to him. The man smiled and replied with something that resulted the girl punching him in the arm but then to take one of the bags.

"So that's Tsukiko-chan's brother…" Jodie mused when the car resumed its journey. The siblings walked on, occasionally exchanging words, teasing, a laughter from Tsukiko and a smirk from the man, Subaru. "I met him once…"

"You did?" Black questioned.

"Yes, he…" The woman's thoughts shifted on Scar-Akai who she still thought to be real one and about whom she hadn't said a word to Black. "Nevermind… It was just a brief meeting."

"But if he is her brother why wasn't he contacted when she was at the hospital?" Camel asked.

"According to Tsukiko-chan, he had only recently moved and changed his phone number so, the hospital staff couldn't get in touch with him. And he didn't know either that she had been in an accident." The woman answered. Black listened silently his agents talking but didn't comment. Up until know he hadn't known that the girl knew about the real fate of Akai's. After all the 'Silver Bullet' hadn't informed him about it back at the hospital. The American was aware of the name and the face the other had chosen but hadn't really connected them to the girl. Maybe he should talk with the girl some time and find out how much she exactly knew…

Black had to admit though… it was interesting to see how the two interacted with each other. It all seemed to be genuine. Maybe Tsukiko was a good chance for Akai to open up a bit. Although with Sera Masumi in town, the things might become a bit more complicated.

* * *

><p>The two Okiya siblings were occupying the sofa of the Kudou library and watching, once again, Detective Conan. It was amazing how it captured one's attention. Tsukiko was honestly surprised how Subaru hadn't yet told her he couldn't handle any more of the episodes.<p>

"_He probably enjoys solving the mysteries on his own…"_ She mused. _"And he wants to be up-to-date with what has been going on prior his arrival to Japan. After all it isn't like Conan is actually telling him anything unless he needs man-power or extra brain."_ The blonde scowled. The detective kid was sometimes too self-assured. He didn't accept anyone's help and believed he could do everything by himself. He was keeping secrets from everyone except Agasa… Yeah, the old man was probably the only one who knew enough to honestly keep up with the boy. Haibara was pushed to the sidelines ever since the showdown on Halloween. Though the girl herself had also closed up. Heiji only appeared time to time. Mostly to poke information Conan couldn't get. FBI was staying clear(including Akai/Subaru). And the bespectacled kid's parents? Well, they were across the sea. While it was true that Yukiko stopped by every week… (Tsukiko rather not thought about the travelling expensies) She didn't really know much, Yusaku only what he heard from his wife. Yep, Conan was being a prat.

"**It was about the time you came to that conclusion…"** Kage muttered.

"Yeah, the kid is cute but his attitude needs improving." Red Moon nodded(mentally).

"_I've always known it, just preferred to ignore it. And hope he'd improve…"_ Tsukiko sighed, once again vexed when the other two agreed on something... and ganged up on her. She honestly couldn't say which was more annoying. The duo of alter egos fighting or agreeing. But now wasn't the time to mull over it.

"Hey, Subaru-nii… I can't wait for the next few episodes… It's the Arcade, Mysterious Passenger and Panda Car ones. We get to laugh at the horrible art quite soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is done! \o/ I'll try to get the next chapter started soon so you can have it some time on the next week. Meanwhile you will get though the next chapiteer of Lari's story. I bet you won't expect the twist I'll throw in right in the beginning. *evil grin* But that's about it. It's time for...**

**Review Replies:**

**-Zeladious:  
>That's... an interesting suggestion.<br>Thank you. :D It's alright though. If you have any fanart about this fic, I'm glad to see it anyways.**

**-BallerinaGin4Evr:  
>Still getting used to your nick...<br>As you can see, they did. And Jodie did recognize him. But of course she didn't make the connection with Akai. Besides Tsukiko did mention to Jodie that she had been at the Department Store with her brother so she won't think about it much until Scarlet Arc.  
>Don't worry, I'll try to keep this on-going. There's so many cases that I can't wait to write.<br>**

**-kujyou12:  
>I will, thank you. :D<strong>


	54. Hairdye

**A/N: I got this done! I'm sorry I took so long. School is pressing over me. Is that the right thing to say? I'm still stumbling over the correct English sayings... In any case here is a filler-y chapter that gets the plot forward. Is that even possible? Oh dear... Just read and review okay?**

**Hey, did you know what? Dream and Not has now 200 reviews, 100 faves and 99 follows. Thank you all very much for supporting me this far! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54.<strong>

The alarm clock in a cell phone was one of the best and worst inventions ever. Best because it actually worked and you didn't need to drag around any unnecessary contraptions when going to a sleepover. Worst because it actually worked and you needed to get up. Especially when on the previous night of the said sleepover one had stayed up late.

Those were the fuzzy and tired thought one Okiya Tsukiko had when she rolled on her stomach and stopped the alarm.

"…'m naw gettin' up." The blonde mumbled, burying herself under the duvet once again. And right on then… that cursed phone rang again. Accompanied by a few choice words, a slender arm dove out from the confines of the warm blanket and picked up the phone. A three seconds later the piece of electronic's desperate calls for attention were answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Hey, Tsukiko-chan. Do you remember what day is it_?" Out of all people, Miyoshi Mai wasn't the person Tsukiko expected to call her so early in the morning. Sonoko maybe, or Sera but not Mai. Not rational and considerate class president of 1-A, Miyoshi Mai-san. Well, apparently appearances were deceiving…

"How could I forget?" The blonde grumbled. "I'm not coming."

"_Oh, that's not exactly on option. If you don't come to the department store on your own, we're going to come and pick you up. And that means all three of us."_ Oh, you just didn't not make that threat.

"But I wanna sleep. I'm tired…" This time the reply was accompanied by a yawn.

"_We're meeting a ten o'clock in the ground floor, on the right side of the entrance. And we _will_ see you there."_

"But-!" The call was already disconnected.

"Heeeeeeeh…" Tsukiko sighed. She didn't exactly have any choices. Glancing at the clock, the girl sighed again. It was seven fifteen… Way too early for a Sunday morning. And it was so nice and warm here underneath the duvet…

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaah!" Tsukiko woke up with a start when ice cold water streamed down on her. Door closed on that moment somewhere on her left and behind but she didn't notice. She found herself sitting in the bathtub, right underneath the showerhead. With some fumbling, she stopped the stream of water and got up from the tub, her pajamas soaking and dripping wet. But while awake, she was still a bit disoriented. What was she supposed to do now? She was wet and her day clothes were in her room. Or so she though. The only thought in the blonde's head was how she would get clothes from her room(well, guest room) which was in the other end of the second floor corridor.<p>

Minutes ticked by and Tsukiko dried her hair on a nearby towel. Then she noticed a pile of clothes nicely folded a top of the washing machine. At the sight of them, the girl figured out who was in response of her abrupt wake up. Not that anyone else really could've done it: Her so-called brother, Okiya Subaru.

"Ah…"

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes the blonde emerged from the bathroom, wearing simple black t-shirt, a high-collared warm-grey hoodie, a pair of blue jeans and violet socks. She made her way to down stairs and to the kitchen where Subaru was apparently preparing for lunch already. Tsukiko glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost ten.<p>

"Your friends called." Subaru stated without turning away from the cutting board. "They wanted to make sure you won't sleep in."

"And there wasn't any other way to wake me up?" The girl frowned in irritation.

"No, seeing that you didn't even wake up when your phone rang right next to you."

"I see."

"I told Miyoshi-chan to go and eat a lunch with Suzuki-chan and Sera-chan." That sounded quite formal… "So you shall help me here and eat here and then you're going to meet up with them." Was this a payback from the anime marathons?

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>About two hours later Tsukiko found herself at the Beika department store. Subaru had given her a ride to ensure she wouldn't just slip away.<p>

"_Oh, how much he trusts me…"_

"**Well, I had half-a-mind to take over and do something productive instead of this… whatever they've planned."** Kage muttered.

"C'mon guys, don't be such killjoys… It can't be that bad." Reds… whined.

"_**Yes, it can."**_ Came the simultaneous reply from the other two parties of the internal debate.

"Don't gang up on me!"

"_Now you know how I feel…"_

"I swear this is a conspiracy against me!" Tsukiko announced once her three so-called friends were in earshot. The trio of girl turned to look at her and grinned simultaneously. Creepy as hell… They weren't even upset at all about that she had missed their meeting time.

"Your brother brought you over? Lucky~." Sonoko giggled. Mai and Sera were also smirking.

"It's a conspiracy I tell you. He is paying back to be for all those anime marathons I've put him through but ganging up with you against me!" Tsukiko raged but there wasn't any heat behind the words anymore. "Just tell me what have you planned for me to go through. And why, is possible…"

Mai smirked. "Well, 'what' shall remain a secret for a moment more but as for 'why'… maybe I can tell you… This all began when Suzuki made a very interesting observation about you. And Sera-san."

"Observation?"

"Yes." The classpresident smiled. "And after hearing that, I told these two how you don't actually need glasses… which led to yet another observation…"

"Just spill it." Tsukiko growled. "And didn't you promise not to mention that fact?"

"Well, I didn't say anything about the other issue related to that…"

"_The 'adoption', you mean…"_ The blonde was silently confirming with her glare. Mai didn't even have a tendency to look sorry.

"Well, in any case. We noticed that if you discarded your glasses…" Sera joined in. "… and dyed your hair…"

"You could pass as Sera-san's sister!" Sonoko exclaimed with unveiled glee. Tsukiko blinked. And blinked again. Then it hit.

"W-Whaaaaaat? You can't be serious!"

"Dead serious." Mai nodded. "And today we are about to confirm our theory."

"We even reserved a time for a hairdresser for you. Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Sonoko explained.

"But we don't even look alike…" Tsukiko glanced at Sera for support. She didn't get any. "Or do we?"

"Well, you gotta admit that there are similarities between the two of us…" The tomboy shrugged. "We both can pass as boys if needed, according to Sonoko-chan our eyes look similar too except for the color… and there're similarities in personality as well."

"According Suzuki-senpai?"

"Yes. But we all agree to it and want to see the results… So?"

"So what?"

"Are you up to this?"

The three girls were looking expectantly at Tsukiko. Talk about peer pressure.

"…Fine." The blonde huffed. "But only because you're paying." She added but the girls didn't hear it whilst cheering at their success.

* * *

><p>So, approximately three hours and a new hair color later, the quartet was found sitting in a cafeteria of the third floor of the Beika Department Store, chatting away with every day things. Tsukiko was time to time playing with her hair and wondering the change. It was… different, so to say. In a way now she could blend in better but at least in the class she would attract more attention as everyone had already used to her 'unusual' hair color. Not to mention that now she was set even more apart from Subaru. That was the fact that worried her the most. Especially after Sonoko had confiscated her glasses. <em>'You don't even need them so why ruin your eye sight?'<em> The rich girl had asked. Tsukiko hadn't answered.

"Say, Miyoshi… You mentioned once that you were writing a book, didn't you?" Sonoko asked while slurping her smoothie. Mai blinked and looked up from her cake piece.

"Why, yes. I think I mentioned that…" The class president mused. "What about it?"

"Well… I was just thinking what sort of book it is."

"Writing a book? My, that sounds interesting." Sera joined in. "What is it about?"

"It's a mystery novel placed in a boarding school environment. It is going to be a book series if I am ever to publish it and I already have an outline for it ready."

"Have you started writing it already then?" Tsukiko frowned. That sounded quite full days for Mai… Homework, duties as the class president, dating Kouki, her investigations… and now writing a book.

"Well, I do it when I feel like it… It really is a piece of cake once the main plot lines are done. The script for the first book is ready I just should get it forward." Mai chuckled. "But I guess I'm too embarrassed to actually send the draft to anywhere to be read through…"

"Embarrased? But, Mai-san… You told me once that you want to become a mystery novelist. You shouldn't be embarrassed about your own work even if it were your first one. I know that many writers often look back at their debut works and think them childish but you have to start from something. Who knows… maybe this is what will make you famous."

"But I can't… What if my parents spot my name… They want me to become a doctor…" See the scared side of Miyoshi Mai under the threat of her parents' wrath. Tsukiko was glad she wasn't on her shoes…

"Well, use an alias then." Sonoko huffed. "A lot of artists do that. We can help you to come up with one, right girls?"

"Sure!" Sera nodded. "That sounds fun. And I really want to read your books, Mai-chan."

"Me too. You are talented, I'm sure." Tsukiko smiled.

* * *

><p>It took a while to arrange the letters of Mai's name. The four of them had together decided to write Mai's name first in western letter and rearrange them then. They came up with two names: Himiyo Misa and Himiya Miso. The first one was obviously feminine while the second one was masculine. Both were good. 'Himi' would be written with the kanji for 'secret' while the rest… depended.<p>

"You had to add 'bean paste' into the name?" Mai frowned at Sera.

"Well… It is an alias, isn't it? No one really cares when it's that obvious. Besides 'Miso' sounds good, huh?" The tomboy grinned.

"I agree." Tsukiko smirked. "It sounds good and if you really have to, you can just write the whole name with hiragana."

At that Mai and Sonoko shared a glance. They smirked. And before either of the other two could react, a photo of them was taken. By two camera phones.

"Let's see… Who to send this…" Sonoko mused smugly. "To Ran… at least."

"And to the phones of these two." Mai continued. "I think I'll send one to Takuya-nii too. You both met him after all."

"And of course to Tsukiko-chan's brother!"

"True."

"H-Hey wait!" Tsukiko leaned over the table in a vain attempt to stop the pictures from being sent via cyberspace. Sera blinked in surprise too at the antics of the duo before chuckling to herself.

"C'mon, Tsuki-chan. It isn't that bad." She consoled the younger girl. "Like this we do look alike, surely you noticed it."

"Umm… yeah…"

The tomboy threw an arm around the former blonde's shoulders. "You know what, Tsuki-chan? You can call me 'neechan' now!"

"N-Neesan?"

"Yes, just say it: Masumi-neechan." The green-eyed girl smiled brightly, her snag tooth showing. A blush covered Tsukiko's face once she saw Sonoko and Mai watching her… and waiting.

"**Just do it. It won't kill you to say that no matter how embarrassing it might be."** Kage yawned.

"Just go to sleep, no-gender! But really Tsukiko, you should just say it. You'd look cute!"

Tsukiko sweatdropped internally. Once again her two separate personalities had ganged up on her. Was that even possible to happen? In any case she was the poor minority in this situation, no matter was one counting the situation socially or mentally… Or something.

"M-Masumi-nee…"

Sera – Masumi – squealed in delight and hugged the blushing girl by the neck. And _zap, zap_… the cameras went off once again.

* * *

><p>Sera headed to her hotel and Sonoko had her chauffeur picking her up for a late dinner with her family and some business associates. That left Mai and Tsukiko walk together home.<p>

"Tsukiko-chan? Are you alright?" The only bespectacled girl on the moment asked. The former blonde stopped her hand fingering her now-dark locks and looked wide-eyed at the other.

"H-How so?" A vain attempt of smile.

"It's really bothering you, isn't it? This new hair color of yours…"

"Ah, you are as observant as always, Mai-san!" Tsukiko laughed nervously. "But yes… This will take a while for me to get used to. Nothing else. That's all I have in my mind. I promise."

"Liar..."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Come on… Let's spend the rest of the evening at my place. My parents aren't home. They never are." Mai took a hold on Tsukiko's arm, pulling it away from her hair and pulling her to other direction than Jodie's apartment.

* * *

><p>Mai's home was… quite nice. Well, it was a bit cold and impersonal in a way but Mai explained it being so because they never spent time together there.<p>

"Otou-san is always at work and Okaa-san is almost as often by his side or in some important and prestigious events." The class president explained as she made tea. "My room is a bit better though. I don't let anyone come in."

"Is that so?" Tsukiko smirked. "Can_ I_ go to take a look then?"

"Go ahead! Just don't touch anything though. I don't want any of my notes being messed up."

"No worries!" The dimension-jumped girl made her way to a corridor leading away from the kitchen-living room area. There was a door to a bathroom, a toilet, the master bedroom, a guest room… and finally Mai's bedroom. It was the last door on the left but when Tsukiko stepped in, she noted the room was quite spacious and had an excellent view. Mai had a bed next to a large closet and even larger bookshelf filled with books. There was also a desk… completely void of any papers.

"What?" Tsukiko frowned. Where were Mai's notes she was so worried that could get messed up?

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I had cleaned them away." Speak of the devil… And she appeared on the doorway.

"Okay… What shall we do then?"

"Hmm… We don't have really any games or movies here… And reading books is pretty… anti-social. What if we just have tea and talk in the living room? We could also talk here but I don't have another chair and drinking tea on a bed is pretty hazardous."

"Okay." The two of them where making their way out of the room when the blue sheet covering one wall caught Tsukiko's attention. "Mai-san… why's that here?"

"Hm? The sheet? Just to cover the boring white wall. Okaa-san didn't allow me to paint it." Mai waved her hand dismissively.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko wasn't sure who came up with it and how that person came up with it... She wasn't sure what exactly happened but at one point of the evening Mai went to her parents' liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of some expensive whiskey. Tsukiko was a bit apprehensive at first but yielded then. It wasn't like her parents would scorn and scold. It wasn't like she didn't like the idea of doing something forbidden.<p>

"Underage drinking? Really, Mai-san… Do you do this often?" The former blonde chuckled as she took her half-filled glass of – she took a better look on the bottle – bourbon.

"When things are really fraying my nerves and no one is at home…" Mai sighed, taking a sip from her full glass. "Okaa-san and Otou-san don't know naturally. Neither does Kouki-san. Takuya-nii… well, I guess I took the cue from him. He goes to this bar… Blue Parrot. He used to go there with a couple of his friends when in the Academy… I don't remember their names or faces anymore, I met them only once… In any case he doesn't speak about them but does go to that bar whenever he feels depressed. I followed him once."

"You sure talk a lot." Tsukiko drank some more. The drink didn't really taste bad…

"Like I said, when things are fraying my nerves… It's good to calm down and let it all out. You should try it too."

"You think so?" A skeptical eyebrow was arched.

"Yeah. It truly does some good."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko doodled on her sketchbook that she had laid on the low rectangular table. The two girls had settled on the floor from the couch. Mai was sitting at the side next to the girl and making some notes on a sheet of paper.<p>

"Wha'? 'm I a scientific 'xperiment now?" Tsukiko mumbled after a while. Mai looked up and quirked an eyebrow. While the class president had drank more than the former blonde and had a notable flush splayed on her cheeks, she was obviously less intoxicated than the other.

"What makes you think so?"

"You keep lookin' at meh an' makin' notesss."

"I'm just checking that you are alright. But to be honest I truly didn't expect you to fall that quickly."

"Fall?"

"Your condition. And while we're at this and both are aware of the alcohols effects on loosening one's tongue… why don't you tell me now what exactly bothers you with this new hair color of yours?" The brunette leaned her elbows on the table and gazed down at the black haired girl who was half-lying on her sketchbook. Tsukiko tilted her head on the left and blinked slowly while thinking of an appropriate answer.

"Hmph… Fine. I just… I don't look like Niisan anymore. You even took my glasses away… I want to look like _Subaru-nii_, not like _Bakai_…" She muttered into her forearms, not fully aware to whom she was talking to. "I don't want questions. I just want to live my life here and get on with it…"

The former blonde dozed off. Mai smiled faintly. While she didn't feel good about getting her friend drunk and making her speak… she was sure Tsukiko was happy to get that confession out of her chest. The class president frowned then. For two reasons. One: now even more questions were raised. And two… what should she do about Tsukiko now? They both had school tomorrow and her parents would be home around midnight. If they found Tsukiko, they both would be in trouble. The bottle would be easy to hide and dispose later…

Mai picked up Tsukiko's phone which was lying on the table too. The screen was locked. The girl frowned. She needed a number to call and she had neither Tsukiko's brother's nor Jodie Saintemillion's number… So the only option was the phone in her hand.

"What could she use…? Not a regular four-numbered one… and definitely not birthdays…"

"_Bakai… It wasn't my idea…"_ Tsukiko mumbled in her sleep. Again that person… Whoever it was… Mai frowned in thought. It was just a guess but…

"22-2-5-2-44. B-A-K-A-I." And it was open. "I better tell her tomorrow to change the code."

* * *

><p>In the end Mai ended up calling to Jodie since most likely Tsukiko's school uniform and other stuff were at the agent's place where she regularly lived. To say the woman wasn't shocked by the call from her former student was a grave understatement. And when she heard the reason, it was obvious, she was trying her best not to launch into a full-blown lecture mode. The girl's former English teacher was at the door in thirty minutes and already slightly sobered class president went to open the door.<p>

"Konbanwa, Agent-san." Mai greeted the woman and gestured her to follow to the living room, where Tsukiko was still sleeping.

"Konbanwa, Miyoshi-san." Jodie greeted back a bit awkwardly and took a look at the sleeping girl then. "When I heard you three and dyed Tsukiko-chan's hair, I was a bit doubtful but apparently you actually did it. A proper transformation I have to say."

"Yeah… It was Suzuki's idea and we all, even Tsukiko-chan, decided to go with it." Mai shrugged. And then Tsukiko spoke again.

"_Hmh… Bakai, tell that Scar face to stop wandering around…"_ The duo blinked and glanced down at the girl.

"She has been muttering awhile already." Mai explained. "Not much but time to time…"

"I-I see…" Jodie crouched next to Tsukiko and attempted to shake her awake. The woman decided not to comment the phrases she heard. When rousing the slumbering girl from her sleep, the agent completely missed the contemplating look the future mystery novelist Miyoshi Mai had on her face. She had not failed to note the look on the agent's face when Tsukiko had spoken. But what was it exactly?

"_Bakai… Baka-i? Ba-kai? No wait! Tsukiko uses is unfamiliar with some kanji, she could easily just an alphabet in a word! B-Akai! No wonder Agent-san is so shocked: Tsukiko just mentioned both her (possible) former colleague and the guy who wanders around with a face like his… Interesting…"_

"Right, we are leaving now." Jodie had the half-awake Tsukiko on her feet now. "I'm not sure if Tsukiko-chan is coming to school tomorrow after this but…"

"I'll take a full responsibility of that and will deliver the homework and a copy of my notes for her tomorrow. After all this was my idea." Mai picked the half-empty bottle from the table and took a look at it. She could drink it on a later date. It wasn't like her parents would miss one bottle that they'd buried on the back of the liquor cabinet…

"Yes. I think I'll keep her home for the day. Just in case. Bye then, Miyoshi-san."

"Bye, Agent-san."

When the door closed, the young girl with sharp investigative mind was left alone with her new discoveries. What she had found just now… truly confirmed one Jodie Saintemillion's connection with Akai Shuichi. How exactly Okiya Tsukiko was related to that man, was a mystery though. Maybe via the same way than to Jodie? The both of them were FBI agents after all and that was how Tsukiko had ended up as Jodie as her guardian. Which was strange since she had a brother too…

"Oh well… Time to rest and process this all. Tomorrow I gotta wake up early after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter has been in my mind for a while now. Some details were honed while writing but the main points: hairdye, alikeness between Sera and Tsuki, drinking, Jodie picking up Tsuki... Yeah...**

**Oh, and just to mention: Mai calls Tsukiko in her mind by just the girl's name but when speaking it's still 'Tsukiko-chan'.**

**And no, Jodie didn't hear Mai's musings in the end even though it was in italics like Tsukiko's mutterings had been. I just used italics with Tsuki in order to emphasize that it was quiet almost inegible voice. It's the same with whispering but mostly italics are used when thinking.**

**Reviews to Replies:**

**-Kaizuka-Michiko:  
>Ah well... I think it'll come up during the time. But Subaru can probably guess it since Sera is wandering around Beika... But Tsukiko won't mention it on her own will.<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>Huh? What have I answered last time?<br>*goes to read*  
>... Well, like I said, I'm happy to see any art about my fic regardless of the state of talent the artist posesses.<strong>

**-shfilster:  
>I'm glad you like this. I'm always to happy to see new readers here!<strong>

**-kitty offline:  
>ah, thank you for telling me. I've fixed it now. :)<strong>

**-Lutias'Kokopelli:  
>Ah, really? Sorry about that. I didn't have my dictionaries at hand so I had to use GOOGLE trnsltr. I thought it could be up to such a simple task... Apparently no...<br>Well, here was the 'action' (I guess). I hope this was satisfactory. ;)**

**()**

**I'll try to finish the fourth chapter of the_ Leap_ soon and then start writing the next chapt. for this_ Dream_. For new readers if you got curious about Takuya and his friends, go to read my three oneshots: _Last man Standing_, _He was our Zero_ and _Forgotten Time_. They shall also act as a prelude for the next chapter which shall introduce our favourite blonde: Amuro Tooru! I can't wait for writing those two chapters either. :)**


	55. Amuro Tooru, a detective

**A/N: And I wrote this. I started this about two weeks ago, forgot, and wrote up til end yesterday. I hope you like this. At first I thought of putting this in two parts but then the whole case just came together in one chapter. Probably because I cut so much of the dialogue.**

**Hey, we get Amuro here! And Takuya too. About Takuya's reactions... go to read my three one shots:_ Last man Standing_, _He was our Zero_ and _Forgotten Time_. It has taken a while but finally I caught up with those three plot-wise!**

**But enough of my rambling, let's start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55.<strong>

It took a while but not so long as Tsukiko had initially thought. To get used to her new hair color that is. Maybe it was partially because her class had just let it slide after a few annoying questions from Hanajima. Everyone just thought she was back into her normal looks. Even though Mai had held onto Tsukiko's glasses a week more because the former blonde was avoiding the class president. Tsukiko was annoyed with the brunette. She had made her drunk and made her talk. True later, Tsukiko had felt better but she couldn't shake the feeling that what if it had been someone else who had been there. Or what if she had slipped and exposed some secret… It could have ruined everything! Absolutely everything and that thought terrified the girl.

Mai did apologize. Right on the first day Tsukiko had been back to school. And the girl and accepted apology but requested some time to think everything through. She wasn't ready to forgive the other yet. Mai had – naturally – let her. The brunette had spent more time with Namida then who was miraculously at school once again. The both parties of the… rift decided not to tell the shy girl what exactly had transpired during the weekend.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day. Tsukiko was doing some shopping on the other part of Tokyo. It felt quite good to be somewhere no one exactly knew her…<p>

Walking under her light blue umbrella, the girl had once again time to think about that evening after dying her hair. She was thinking hard about Mai's motives. Had she been trying to get information out of her? If so, why didn't she make her drink more and downright ask questions? Right now Tsukiko could still remember clearly what happened up until she fell asleep.

"Maybe… she was really trying to make me feel better by telling my worries." Tsukiko mused. "And even though she did break in to my phone, it was just to call Jodie to get me home… And she confessed it. I've changed to code now…"

_**Bang!**_

Tsukiko froze for a second, looked around. That had come somewhere really close! She began running to the direction of the sound.

* * *

><p>Whilst running, the girl pulled her umbrella closed so it wouldn't break. It wasn't doing any good anyways to protect her from the rain anymore. Tsukiko ducked to the left into a side alley. There was a parking lot there… With a car ablaze!<p>

"What…?!" The blue eyes widened. But not because of the car… It was because of the restaurant behind the lot. Restaurante Sundayrino! "You gotta be kidding me…"

But no one was kidding. In fact, there was a man and a kid in front of the car, gaping at it. Kogoro and Conan. With a sigh, Tsukiko opened her umbrella and walked to the duo.

"What the heck happened here?" She asked, making the two jump slightly.

"Tsukiko-neechan!" Conan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Tsukiko tilted her head in thought. It was amazing that the boy recognized her immediately. After all, the girl had been avoiding about everyone lately and thus hadn't met the boy at all. Well, maybe he had heard something from Sonoko or Sera via Ran… "I was walking nearby, on a way to the metro station… Then I heard a bang and came to investigate."

"Which way did you come?" The bespectacled kid asked. Tsukiko pointed the alley on the opposite side of the parking lot from the restaurant.

"No one came past me." She added for the good measure.

* * *

><p>The police arrived. Tsukiko was delighted to see Takuya there too. The man was complaining about explosive cars and how he always were the one to investigate them as he escorted the girl, Conan and Kogoro back inside once the preliminary investigation had ended. It was time to question the guests in the restaurant and confirm things from the ex-husband-to-be. Tsukiko let a small smile grace her face. It was the introductory case of one Amuro Tooru aka Furuya Rei aka Bourbon. She was giddy. But she was also worried. After all she <em>had<em> come across with Scar-Akai twice. The first time right before the bank robbery although it was doubtful the man would actually connect Tsukiko to that girl. And then the second time as Kage, right in front of the Beika Department Store.

But… Tsukiko's eyes fell on her now black locks that were tied on two low ponytails. Maybe the color-change had come on the right moment. The girl smiled a bit more widely and looked at the crowd assembled before her and Takuya.

"Miyoshi-kun, take the statements from the guests here." Megure told the detective next to the girl.

"Right away, sir!"

Well the good detective tried but everyone's attention just went to the ex-husband-to-be and the waiter of the restaurant.

"This guy's been meeting with Hatsune in secret… He's her lover!" Banba Raita accused the other man with dyed blonde hair and tanned skin. Tsukiko had to hold her squeals inside. The coolest moment of the entire case was about to happen!

"I-Is that true!?" Megure asked.

"Well, I have indeed met with her…" The waiter began removing his glasses The girl noted that Takuya had frozen right when the man began speaking. "After all… she employed me as a private eye… I'm a detective, you see…"

Conan's horrified face was brilliant to see. Tsukiko thought about commenting it to the boy but…

A pen clattered on the floor and Takuya hastily picked it. When straightening up, he young detective made an eye contact with Amuro but… The faces of both of the men were curiously blank, like refusing to acknowledge each other's presence. Tsukiko frowned at the display. No one else seemed to notice though. Amuro turned to talk with the others present, explaining how he had been hired by the victim, Kamon Hatsune and such… The basic stuff. And while Tsukiko usually would make her own input to the case proceedings, this time she decided to stay firmly on the background and observe. And talk with Takuya. He looked like some distraction was in order.

"I heard from Mai-chan what she did…" The detective mused while keeping his back firmly turned towards the proceedings on the other side of the restaurant. "I have to say I'm not even remotely surprised."

"So you knew she'd… make me speak by getting me intoxicated?" Tsukiko frowned.

"Well… Not exactly but let's say that such an action wasn't a surprise. Mai-chan… she never had any proper friends before you and Maki Namida-chan. True, she had some… associates when she was young but they always were either intimidated by her bookiness or somehow scared away by her parents… This results that she doesn't exactly know…" The man trailed off, stopping to listen the deductions being made on the background.

"She doesn't know what?"

"How to act. True, she has a lot of experience about situations in everyday life. She knows whom to trust and whom not to. As you have noticed in your school life, she is fine company if somewhat detached from the rest of your class."

"Yes…."

"However, comforting a friend is something she has never done. So she went with what usually helps her. And while doing so decided to find out more about yourself. To be honest I'm surprised she has been able to date Ishihara Kouki-san this long… and in secret from her parents."

"That she did…" Tsukiko muttered through gritted teeth. "But why wouldn't she ask me without such underhanded tactics? We're friends…"

"Exactly. You are her first real friend even if she doesn't make it any fuzz about it. At least she thinks she doesn't." Takuya sighed before readying his notebook and remarking drily. "I guess I need to actually do my job now. Can't leave everything up to self-proclaimed detectives no matter how much weight Megure-keibu gives to them. Besides… If my hunch is right, a very sad truth will be revealed tonight…"

* * *

><p>With those words the police detective headed to the party participants to gather statements he was supposed to get while the 'self-proclaimed detectives' were in the center of the room in the lime light. Tsukiko decided on keeping an eye on them.<p>

"As long as we are not talking about blood relatives, there's no such thing as the genome being 'an approximate match'." Amuro told the suspect. "It's only natural to think that the DNA belongs to the same person, isn't it?"

Banba charged at the waiter, obviously enraged at the comment. Amuro dodged though and the other man fell on the floor.

"P-Please stop with the violence… Mouri-san please hold his legs! He might come swinging at me again…"

"Well, maybe… Just _maybe_… you should stop provoking him then." Tsukiko huffed, stepping forward. "Not only he suspected you being the person that Kamon-san cheated him with but now it's revealed you were actually investigating if Banba-san was cheating her with someone. On top of that you are accusing him of the murder of his beloved. So _maybe_ you should just take a step back let the professionals handle this."

"And by professionals you mean…"

"For example Miyoshi Takuya-keiji who is doing his job while you are practically hindering the investigation here. I understand that at the moment the evidence might be pointing towards Banba-san but none of it is hardly conclusive yet. Besides… Did anyone even consider the DNA in the fake nail to belong to our unfortunate victim of circumstances, Kamon Hatsune-san?" The last statement was directed to the forensics around. It caused an immediate buzz.

* * *

><p>Banba decided to give his own DNA sample and was led away by Takagi. Conan and Ran began discussing about the DNA and making the little boy sweat. Poor Shinichi, if Ran ever managed to hold on a test like that the faux child would be… in major trouble.<p>

"And? Do you two detectives have any clues?" Megure asked Amuro and Haruoka Sanji once he had discussed with Takagi about the possibilities of slipping outside. At that point Tsukiko had also been questioned about her route if she had come across with anyone. But it seemed the police was also convinced that Banba was the culprit. "For example, if those two had any dispute or if she was carrying any burden that was bothering her so much she would commit suicide…"

"Not really…" Haruoka began. "He was quite shocked when I told him that she was meeting with a man in secret, but recently it seemed ha was more bothered by her talking to someone on the phone secretly… Well, at any rate she was just contacting this guy here so…"

"Ah, no… Whenever I contacted her, it was by e-mail." Amuro told in half-panic. Hmm… Interesting role he was leading now. "And as far as meeting in public, it was just that one time when you saw us. Although… There was one thing that darkened her expression…"

"Darkened?" Megure repeated in confusion. Tsukiko noted that Takuya was nearby, listening attentively too.

"As a detective, I investigated everything about him thoroughly and in doing so, I found something out… The two of them were rescues from the same hotel fire. With nothing to identify them, they were taken in and raised by the same church."

Tsukiko glanced at Takuya who was frowning, seemingly deep in thought.

"Then the parents of both parties died in that fire?" Megure confirmed.

"Yes, most likely… It was pretty large fire, so there were many deaths and they were both infants at the time."

"So that means they were childhood friends?"

"No. He was quickly taken in by adoptive parents while she was raised by the church for a longer period…"

"But why would that darken her expression?"

"I do not know… Although she did tell me that she would investigate the rest on her own…"

* * *

><p>While Conan talked with Ran and soon dashed outside, Tsukiko went to Takuya. The officer gave her the statements he had gotten.<p>

"I don't need them. I already have a good idea what has occurred here…" The former blonde laughed.

"Sorry, I'm so used to giving information to Mai-chan…" Takuya chuckled but sobered quickly. His gaze flicked around the room and the grip on his pen tightened. "And I guess I know pretty much the outlines of this case too… We just need more evidence…" The pen was close to breaking point.

"Hey, you alright?" Tsukiko's voice woke the young man from his thoughts. The girl was looking at him in concern, her long hair still damp from the rain. "You look kinda pale."

"Ah, I'm fine. I guess I just need some fresh air." Takuya gave out a short embarrassed laugh, looking away from the girl only to have Amuro to catch his attention again. Tsukiko followed his line of sight and opened her mouth a bit.

"Oh…" Could it be? Could Takuya have known Bourbon back in the Police Academy? According to his reactions, yes. "I see. Just go and get some oxygen. I'll keep an eye on the things here." Tsukiko smiled reassuringly.

The police detective smiled back gratefully and headed outside. Tsukiko in the other hand turned her attention to the matter at hand. Conan was heading inside. Soon… Soon was the time to expose the heart-breaking truth.

* * *

><p>Accusations were flying in the air. Back and forth, back and forth… Up until Megure received the results of the second fake nail that Conan had found. And when Banba was being led away to the parking lot it was almost too late. And Conan was fumbling with his watch...<p>

"C-Chotto matte kudasai!" Tsukiko called in panic. "Please wait. This case… If you walk out of that door now Banba-san, this case is as good as closed with you implicated as the murderer."

"What?" Banba frowned. Everyone's attention went to Tsukiko, even Conan's who had been preparing to stungun Kogoro.

"I believe I have the necessary information to piece together what has actually happened here, how and why." The black-haired girl told her audience confidently. Now wasn't the time to back down anymore. "And most important point that I have to state right away is that you are not the culprit Banba Raita-san."

The statement got some stunned looks. Ran was looking at Tsukiko in confusion and Megure with skepticism. Amuro was doubtful but didn't let anything show on his face, much. Conan sat quietly under the table and Kogoro was perplexed. Even Takuya had slipped in quietly and was watching the proceedings attentively.

"Tsukiko-kun… Regardless of how well he's following procedure and coming with us on his own accord, saying he's not the culprit… That's quite impossible isn't it?" Megure questioned. "After all, he may not be taking it seriously and think as long as he cooperates and doesn't confess, he won't get arrested."

"Well, I have to just prove you then that it was impossible for him to commit this crime, right?" Tsukiko smiled, her hand on her hips. "Let's begin by assessing the situation we have here, the circumstances of the death of one Kamon Hatsune-san…"

The girl dug her bag for a moment and flipped open her sketchbook with a picture of the blueprint of the restaurant.

"The door leading out from this restaurant to the parking lot was locked because of the rain and even the exit and entry via the restroom window was not possible since there were no footprints from the culprit in the vicinity of the large puddle underneath that window. Those are the facts you already confirmed with Takagi-keiji, right?"

"Yes…"

"That means the only way to exit this restaurant was via the front door but for that Banba-san should've walked through the entire restaurant. In a situation like that not only he would've been noticed by the guests, sudden disappearance of the start of this party would've also raised some questions and…" This time Tsukiko produced the statements of the guests she had gotten from Takuya.

"Here are what the witnesses here have told Miyoshi-keiji about the events of this evening. None of them saw Banba-san leave. None of them saw anyone else apart from Kamon-san leave either. And bar the police officers and me, the only one to arrive at some significantly other time that the rest of the guests, was Haruoka-san whose presence here we have already solved."

"Hmph…" Oh, of course Amuro would want his share of the spot light too… "It was not that no one saw him, but rather that no one noticed… That would be my deduction." Megure's attention snapped to the tanned detective.

"And what do you mean by that?" He disguised himself in the restroom. He had hidden some clothes for that purpose in the restroom beforehand. For example, if he wore a knit cap and a lonf windbreaker, no one would notice that it was him. After all, at the beginning of the party, he greeted everyone, ensuring the way he dressed and looked before disguising was recorded into memory…"

At that point Banba began talk about the phone call he made. Amuro naturally had an explanation to it.

"Did you really make what phone call right before it started burning?" But before the man could continue, Tsukiko had stepped forward.

"Well, did anyone bother check the call log of Banba-san's phone?" She then held out her hand for the phone. "Banba-san, if you please…"

With some grumbling, the suspect handed out the phone. Tsukiko quickly unlocked it since it wasn't passwords protected and went to the call log.

"Here. This clearly shows, Banba-san called to Kamon-san _and_ that the call was answered. The time also corresponds the time when Ran-senpai called to the fire department and when I arrived to the scene." She handed the phone back. "As for the disguise… While the one you, Amuro-san, just described to us is easily disposed of, what about the shoes?"

"The shoes?"

"Since shoes are hard to dispose… I'm certain that there's a decisive evidence at the bottom of Banba-san's shoes that he did not go out during this entire evening after arriving here."

At that Banba removed one of his shoes and… ta-da, stains of chocolate cake were discovered. Ran recognized it and confirmed the time when the cake had been stepped on.

"I-I see… If Banba-san had walked on the wet road surface during the time of the incident when it was raining hard, this cream would've been mostly washed off!" Takagi got it. "And if he had hurried back into the restaurant after lighting the fire in the car all more so!"

"Bingo~!" Tsukiko snapped her fingers and pointed at the detective's direction. "And while someone could argue this cake was a set up by Banba-san… Why didn't he use it as bargaining chip? Moreover he was about to leave the restaurant when this evidence would've been washed away like in our scenario that Takagi-keiji explained to us. Not to mention that it was Amuro-san here who dropped the cake."

"How do you have such accurate account of the events here? You weren't even at the place when all those things you explain happened." Megure frowned.

"It's all thanks to Miyoshi-keiji and his diligent work. He took extra accurate statement from Ran-senpai and Mouri-san since they were with Banba-san most of the time. It's all here." Tsukiko showed the witness statements she had.

"B-But what about the DNA!?" Amuro argued. "There was skin on the tip of her fake nail that approximately matched his DNA, right? Isn't that evidence that he was beside her at the time!?"

Tsukiko gave the Organization member a blank look. "No."

"No?"

"No. I could've began with this evidence but I decided that it was better that everyone had the basics first. That, and I wanted to give more time to for the lab report to arrive. Because if I'm right – and I definitely kind of hope I am – it will be the final proof needed. By the way, if I remember correctly, I asked this before: _'Did anyone even consider the DNA in the fake nail to belong to our unfortunate victim of circumstances, Kamon Hatsune-san?'_"

"W-What are you even saying? I told earlier that as long as we are not talking about blood relatives, an approximate genome match is impossible! Nowadays, the chance that someone would possess the same DNA is 4.7 trillion to 1. In the first place, females would not possess the Y chromosome males have so it would be easy to determine!"

Tsukiko just nodded as the man ranted. "You could become a good prosecutor… How about the contamination of the sample? The gender portion was unclear, was it not?"

"Are you saying that two such people would meet by chance, happen to fall in love, and then get married!?"

"Meet, no, fall in love, yes." The girl let out a sigh, walked around a couple of steps while gazing at the ceiling. This was going to be hard. "The two of them were twins. I've heard of accounts were long-lost or otherwise separated siblings have fallen in love with each other. Genetics pull them together. It is also commonly used element in romance novels about forbidden love."

Tsukiko produced yet another paper from her bag. "This is what Miyoshi-keiji got after interviewing Banba-san. And according to him, they had the same birthdate and blood type, and even when silent, they could know what the other was thinking."

"Y-Yeah… But to say we're twins just because of that…" Banba began.

"You weren't here when Megure-keibu and I got this information but… Amuro-san here, when investigating you, found out that when you and Kamon-san were infants, you two were rescued from the same hotel fire and were taken in by a church with your identities unknown… Since your parents were burned to death, no one knew you were twins…"

"However, is it true that the twins have the same DNA?" Megure interrupted.

"If they are identical twins, yes, especially when they're the same sex."

"Furthermore… There are rare cases…" Amuro stated. "If the fertilized egg, before it is divided, has XY chromosomes… Upon splitting into two embryos, one may lose its Y chromosome, thus one will be XY and the other will be X0. They would then be born as opposite sex identical twins."

"H-Hey that's a joke, right? That me and Hatsune are twins…" Banba panicked.

"Do you know what her height was?" The waiter-detective countered.

"She would say is was in the low 140s… Since it always bothered her that she was short…"

"…If that's the case, there's a high probability. For opposite sex identical twins, the female is prone to short stature stemming from Turner's syndrome."

"B-But tell me… Why would Hatsune's own skin be on her fake nails!?"

"You really don't get it, do you Banba-san?" Tsukiko sighed. "Kamon-san said she'd investigate on her own after hearing about the hotel fire. She might've had suspicions already but wanted a certainty. By DNA analysis to compare the DNA of you two. To find out whether or not you truly were twins. Most likely the phone calls she kept secret from you were to the doctor conducting the test. And tonight, when coming back from the nail salon and getting out of her car, that same doctor called her… Informing her about the result thus telling her that you and Kamon-san were forbidden to marry."

"N-No way… No way…"

"Most likely once hearing those news, Kamon-san clawed her own face with enough force to dislodge two of those fake nails… One of which is being analyzed right now…"

At that moment Inspector Megure's cellphone rang. The results were clear. It was Kamon Hatsune's DNA and it was identical to Banba's except for the portion signifying the gender. The poor man broke down. Tsukiko looked away with tears in her eyes and walked to Takuya who tentatively hugged her. Apparently he had experience about though cases and proper ways to comfort others. Unlike Mai.

* * *

><p>When Tsukiko was asked about her performance, she just told she diligently followed great detectives, like the Sleeping Kogoro, at work and picked from there clues of how to work. When asked about her knowledge, she only answered it was something she had learnt in her previous school and also read later from a book. All in all she pushed credit aside and broke down only after stepping out of the restaurant and into the pouring rain. Takuya took her home and later on the week, the girl accepted Mai's apology and heard about the new waiter at Café Poirot who was also disciple of Kogoro. Thankfully the Plot had remained the same…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! What did you think? I decided to give some limelight to Tsukiko even though she thought of staying in the sidelines. Conan, you clumsy fingers... But she did good, didn't she? I got some serious Ace Attorney wibes though. Pity Tsukiko isn't a fan. Shugo is though, like I mentioned in _Leap to Relatively Unknown_.**

**Alright, next chapter is Detective's Nocturne. I have some ideas for it but I'm completely lost which of them to use. So. I decided to tell you what I had planned so you can comment and I can make my decision then. Meanwhile I'll be writing either Leap or Monochrome.**

**1. Tsukiko is with Subaru and participates in the chase with him, Ai and Agasa. Stays with them all the time.**

**2. Tsukiko is with Sera. OR is at first with Subaru but in the 'showdown' goes to speak with her. ('Masumi-nee')**

**3. Tsukiko notices Vermouth but she doesn't notice her.**

**4. Vermouth notices Tsuki.**

**5. Tsukiko is with Yamato as Kage and something or other happens(tell me more)**

**Those are my ideas. They are not meant to exclude each other but to mash together in a right combination... I'm open for suggestions because I'm completely lost.**

**And finally is the time some of you have surely been waiting for:**

**Review Replies!**

**-Mullkkkkkk:  
>Disliking Mai? Well, thankfully Tsukiko decided to chat with Takuya then so she can understand her FIRST FRIEND IN TEITAN HIGH better. She has a job. And that's being Tsukiko's best friend.<strong>

**-Kimmiko T:  
>Thanks great to hear. Thank you. :)<strong>

**-Nana von Bldsinn:  
>Yes, it'll be interesting indeed. I gotta think how exactly use it though...<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>I just realized it was quite good foreshadowing, Gosho does it a lot but ends up trolling us...<strong>

**-AiConShinXShi:  
>Great to hear that you liked this.<strong>

**-RyanSonofApollo:  
>Tsuki being a boy? Well... No thanks.<br>But thank you for the review. :)**


	56. Detective's Nocturne

**A/N: I got this done. And I managed it in quite short time. BTW, chapters 4 and 5 are rewritten now. You might want to go and check them out. ;)**

**And there's one mistake I made when writing this... I wrote this chapter to happen on Friday night but later... (took a peek to the beginning of the next case, Barbecue, blegh) Conan states that he had to undergo questionings on Monday which was the next day from the case... Whops? But I guess you can forgive me, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56.<strong>

Tsukiko let out a massive yawn. She was seriously bored. Even crosswords weren't helping. Nor was an anime marathon since Subaru hadn't screwed up anything for a while… Although he was preparing the ingredients of cream stew at the moment.

"Cream stew… The worst excuse ever. At least too-much-curry actually happened…" The girl grinned then. Perfect. This meant _she'd_ have now an excuse to engage the man in an anime marathon. "Let's see… It'd be now the season…"

Tsukiko drew blank. She hadn't really kept up with the schedule lately. They'd just picked where they'd left it on the previous time.

"After the curry fiasco it was the first two seasons… Right before Sera's arrival was 3-4… Then after East versus West and before the hair dye was 5-6… Because right now it's Friday evening we should be able to finish the next two seasons during this weekend…" The girl flipped on her stomach and picked up her phone to check the episode list to see what to wait for. And the selection wasn't bad at all. Especially with a bit shorter season 8 they'd easily get to watch this part of marathon in its entirety.

"Haido City Hotel case with Pisco… Desperate Revival Arc… Impressive." But then Tsukiko got a look on the eight season. Majority of it was anime originals. "It seems I still need to wait for the episodes I mentioned last time… Well, those are in the ninth and tenth ones…"

"What are you muttering here, Tsukiko?" Subaru asked with amusement, appearing behind the back of the sofa. Tsukiko yelped and rolled on the floor.

"Freaking ninja! Don't go sneaking up on me like that!" The girl exclaimed as soon as she managed to sit up. And the man had the gall to just smirk down at her infuriatingly.

"What were you engrossed in so much that you didn't even hear me approaching?"

"I was just looking at the episode listing for our next anime marathon." Tsukiko gave him a tight and irritated smile. It seems we still have to wait for the introduction of you FBI people for a while… But we get some Plot-worthy cases too."

"Speaking of the Plot… How has it been holding up?" Subaru walked around the sofa and offered a hand to the girl who took it.

"Well…" The black-haired began when she was being lifted on her feet. "It seems surprisingly good. Despite me stepping up in the previous case and solving it publicly, Mouri-tantei got after all his new apprentice and newspapers aren't hailing the appearance of a new high school detective… Nothing unexpected has appeared yet. Although I do am worried about Mai-san poking about me. She even cracked the code of my cellphone to get Jodie-san to get me home…"

"Well, it was quite irresponsible for you to drink alcohol." The pink haired man mused.

"It was Mai-san's idea!"

"Along which you went on. Just out of curiosity… what was your code?"

"…" There was no way Tsukiko would tell him. It was embarrassing. She wasn't like that anymore. She wasn't… a fan girl anymore.

"Judging by the redness of your face… It is a memento from your past. And according to your reluctance to answer me… It has something to do with me." Subaru smirked. The blush on Tsukiko face deepened.

"B-Bakai!" She finally snapped before marching out of the room. "We'll have an anime marathon today, you hear me?"

"22-2-5-2-44… Isn't that right?" Damn that smug smile… Damn him to hell. As an answer Tsukiko banged the door closed behind her and stomped to upstairs.

* * *

><p>It took a good while for the former blonde to calm down and come back to the library-living room hybrid. Subaru was there, preparing the television for the marathon and had even a bowl of popcorn on the table. Scowling and still slightly blushing, Tsukiko took a seat on the sofa and hooked her phone on the cable going to the television set. After some scrolling, the first episode of the day was up. Subaru sat on the sofa too and messed a bit with the girl's hair.<p>

"Don't make that kind of face. It doesn't suit you."

"Shut up."

That smirk was still on his face.

"So… What is this episode about then?" Changing the subject I see. The girl looked up at the title of the episode: The Secret of the Moon, the Star and the Sun.

"Hmm… Oh, kami-sama not this one." Tsukiko promptly turned around in her seat and buried her head against the cushion of the back of the sofa. "This episode should've been ages ago! I hate how the animation staff messes up with the order of episodes…" The tirade continued by the girl banging her head against the cushion and didn't stop until Subaru pulled her away from the scruff of her neck.

"Calm down, Tsukiko. It's just an episode."

"But it messes up the Plot… You should read the actual manga chapters to know why I'm complaining."

"Is that possible then?"

"Huh?"

"Is it possible for me to read those chapters since they are original?"

"_He is actually genuinely interested? Scary…" _Tsukiko was almost speechless. "Well… I suppose but I'm not going to be borrowing my phone to you all the time. We should probably get a super-password protected memory stick or something… Something that other people won't even accidentally read them and get suspicious…"

"Hmm… I have a contact who would do exactly that…" Subaru mused. "I'm sure he'd do that much for me."

"A contact? Who?"

"There are some secrets I need to keep from you. Can't have you turn into all-knowing god, can we?" The man smirked.

"But I do know everything." Tsukiko pouted playfully. Subaru flicked her forehead.

"Not everything."

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

><p>They managed to watch right before the three episodes of Reunion with the Black Organization when Subaru suggested they'd take a break. After all they'd even watched one 2-hour special. Tsukiko agreed and got up and get the feel on her legs while the man headed to the kitchen to make the fated cream stew. While cooking the 'dead' FBI agent listened the conversations going on in the Agasa residence. And right when the stew was ready, Subaru caught the sound of a ring tone and Agasa's reply to it a moment later.<p>

"_Whaaaa!? You're saying Conan-kun was kidnapped!? By a murderer?"_

By then Tsukiko had appeared in the kitchen with a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door frame.

"Anything interesting, Subaru-nii?" The girl asked smugly. But Subaru shushed her and continued to listen attentively what was being spoken in the other end of the line.

"_I-I can do that by using the spare pair of glasses, but…"_ Apparently the call was hung on the professor by then but the pink-haired man eavesdropping had heard more than enough. He put a lid on the done cream stew and took out the earbud.

"So? What's the plan?" Tsukiko asked nonchalantly.

"Plan?" Subaru feigned ignorance.

"Yes. Tantei-chan is kidnapped, isn't he? And you are going to go and offer your services as a driver since Agasa-hakase's beetle is still out for repairs. By the way, cream stew gotta be the worst excuse ever."

"I suppose that's what tipped you off." Subaru smirked. "Get ready. We are leaving soon."

"Hai! I'll just let the Subaru's powers of persuasion to do the work."

* * *

><p>Once the man was out of the door, Tsukiko went and unplugged her phone from the television: Who knew when they'd be back from the car chase? Then she picked up a pair of head phones from the desk and turned them on. Those were a pair that were linked with the bugs in the Agasa residence.<p>

"_But how are we supposed to chase after him? Your beetle is still out for repairs, right, Hakase?"_ Haibara questioned.

"_Y-Yeah… In this case, we have no choice but to call taxi and ask a favor of the driver to follow…"_ The old professor couldn't help but muse. And cue the stew delivery.

"_Then, would you like to follow him in my car?"_ Okiya suggested. _"I apologize… I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but… I came here to share some of my cream stew when I heard some sort of anxious conversation while at the door…"_

"_Su-Subaru-kun!"_

Tsukiko realized suddenly that the front door of the professor's house most likely had been open. Idiots.

"_Well, if we're going after him, we should hurry…"_

"_Th-Then just lend us the keys to your car!"_ Haibara interjected. _"Hakase and I will track him down!"_

"_I don't mind lending them to you, but my car has some idiosyncrasies, so if I'm not at the wheel…"_

"_In that case, Subaru-kun and I will give a chase…"_ Agasa attempted to compromise.

"_Sure. I don't mind that idea either… In case you wanted to stay here by yourself while impatiently awaiting news of that child's well-being… If it's alright with you, I would suggest that you come along as well. Of course, I'm not going to force you to…"_

"And thus Haibara-chan comes along. Naturally Subaru wouldn't let her stay here alone in a probable danger…" Tsukiko dropped the head phones on the table and went to get her jacket.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later Subaru's (purple!) car was parked in front of the professor's house with the pseudo-sibling's sitting on the front seats. Haibara and Agasa climbed on the backseat and without much preamble, they were off.<p>

"Subaru-niisan told me about the situation and I decided to come along." Tsukiko had simply told the pair.

According to Haibara who had the tracking glasses on her face, the dot indicating the location of the chibi detective had been still for a good while and they had been able to advance towards it steadily. Then…

"Ah… They've started moving again." The auburn haired girl noted. "Now they're oving south on Ouishi highway, headed in the direction of Toya town…"

"It doesn't seem like we'll be able to catch up with them anytime soon, huh…" Subaru thought aloud.

"They probably stopped for gas or something." Tsukiko 'guessed'.

"But exactly where do you suppose the culprit is headed?" Agasa asked then from the backseat. "One would think that she's just aimlessly wandering about."

"It may well be that she is just wandering about…" Subaru agreed silently. "Being unable to find the blood-drenched landing spot she desires."

* * *

><p>It was quite tedious. Haibara kept her gaze on the glasses on the map on her phone while Subaru drove. Tsukiko and Agasa both kept quiet due the tension. All the while the shrunken scientist would say that the car had stopped or was on the move… Once the dot that was Conan, was moving around slower, like he was walking.<p>

"He's on the move. Judging by the speed, he's riding in a car again. This time, they're headed in the direction of Haido city…"

"But why did he get out of the car that one time?" Agasa asked. "Could it be that the culprit made Conan-kun get out of the car and was taking him around somewhere?"

"No… It may well be that the one taking someone around was actually Conan-kun…" Subaru stated.

"At least it would fit on his personality." Tsukiko chuckled. "He must've won the culprit on his side somehow and is actually helping her… That Tantei-chan… Always going on his own way without care of tomorrow…" The girl mused fondly.

The stop, walk and continue happened two other times. During all of them the purple car was a bit closer to the target.

"Are they already on the move?" Tsukiko asked when it had already been a while since the culprit's car had stopped. It was now taking longer than on the two previous times and they were quite close already.

"Not yet…" Haibara began just when…

_**Bang!**_

"That-That sounded like a gunshot just now…" Agasa gasped.

"Well, it certainly wasn't a flat tire." Tsukiko quipped, taking a note on the rear of a blue Swift visible at the end of the alley.

"It's that car! That car is the one Edogawa-kun's riding in…" Haibara shouted.

"Tsukiko… Please inform Mouri-san of this…" Subaru began but Agasa interrupted him while Tsukiko was taking her phone from her jacket pocket.

"Eh? Not the police?" The professor was asking.

"We don't know all the facts of this case thus we lack credibility. Mouri-tantei and Ran-senpai in the other had do know all necessary information thus they are the only ones to accurately explain the totality of the situation to the police." Tsukiko told the old man while scrolling through her list of contacts, her glasses lifted on her forehead.

"And if we tell him the car model, the color and the number, they'll be able to set up a checkpoint and stop the car…" The girl's 'brother' added.

"B-But what if the hostage is used as a shield to break through the checkpoint?" Agasa asked one more time. Tsukiko smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? In that case…" The girl began, Kage slipping into her speech.

"We'll use everything in our power to stop them…" Subaru concluded.

Haibara could only stare at the siblings fearfully. A split-second later Tsukiko was once again in full control of her body and thoughts, and calling to Ran. While the black-haired girl whole-heartedly agreed with her non-gendered aspect of personality, she couldn't afford letting anyone notice Kage. Although it seemed Haibara was well aware of them to an extent. If only by sensing Kage's aura when they were on surface.

"_Moshi, moshi?"_ Ah, Ran picked up.

"Ran-senpai? I've got some news…" Tsukiko began.

"_Ah, not now, Tsukiko-chan, I'm waiting for news from Conan-kun…"_

"About that. He is in a blue Swift, headed down to north on Ouishi highway."

"_Ouishi highway? Otou-san, isn't this road Ouishi highway?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Conan-kun is in a car headed to north! Chotto matte, Tsukiko-chan?"_

"Yes?"

"_What was the car again?"_

"Blue Swift. The plate number is…" But Ran was already relaying the information to the designed driver, Amuro Tooru. While speaking, Tsukiko noted the white RX-7 driving on the opposite lane with a lone motorbike right behind it. And they made a U-turn to their lane. The call was disconnected.

Kage let out a shiver.

"**The pressure that Sherry girl feels… It certainly is terrifying." **They noted. **"To think I can feel it too aside from letting it out… Maybe it's a defensive mechanism for us lone wolves."**

"May I remind you that you aren't exactly what one would call 'a lone wolf'?" Red Moon remarked.

"**Lone enough."**

"_Oh, please… Don't start fighting like some married couple…"_

"**Married?!"**

Tsukiko took a glance via the rear view mirror at Haibara who was stiff from fear.

"Don't make that kind of face…" Subaru stated then out of blue. "I won't let them get away… Tsukiko, take the wheel."

"Me?" The girl squeaked. "…uh, okay."

The good thing in this seating order was that Agasa had even less chance of seeing the gun Subaru had, concealed inside his jacket. Tsukiko grabbed the steering wheel, trying to keep it steady, while Subaru opened the door after wrapping the seat belt around the door handle. The man leaned out and down of the open door, his left hand reaching for the hand gun.

The white RX-7 pulled up next to them. Tsukiko spared a glance inside the other vehicle. Ran and Kogoro both had their eyes on the blue Swift. Amuro in the other hand was looking at the open door of the Subaru 360 (Tsukiko usually laughed every time when thinking about it). In a way the gazes of the two rivals met but after that short moment Subaru lifted his foot from the gas to let the car slow down while the RX-7 speeded up.

"Nii-san?" Tsukiko asked quietly once the door was closed and Subaru had taken the wheel once again.

"Not now, Tsukiko…" Came the equally quiet reply so the duo on the backseat wouldn't hear them. And then the attention of all four of them in the car was glued on the white RX. The white car sped up even more before getting in the way of the blue Swift, being T-boned in the process but effectively stopping the other car.

The passenger door of the blue car opened and a woman stepped out, seemingly holding a gun and Conan. The quartet wasn't sure (well, Tsukiko was) as they were too far away… But then the motorbike that had been tailing the RX found its way on the roof of the Swift.

"_Full speed ahead!"_ Sera was yelling when she swung the rear wheel of her motorbike to hit the hostage taking woman in the face.

Subaru stopped the car a bit away from the crash site. Tsukiko couldn't see clearly from her seat on the front but Haibara and Agasa were immediately following the situation behind them.

When Subaru received a phone call, Tsukiko took the opportunity to slip away.

"I'll go to see if everyone is alright." And the black-haired was out of the door after adjusting her glasses.

* * *

><p>"Ran-senpai!"The karate champion turned towards the voice and saw her friend jogging towards her and past both Sera and Amuro who were talking to their respective phones.<p>

"Tsukiko-chan! You're here too?"

"Yeah, nii-san's car is right there." Tsukiko nodded towards the purple car a distance way. "Is Edogawa-kun alright?"

"I'm right here, Tsukiko-neechan." Conan answered, interrupting the short conversation he'd had with Kogoro (about never making Ran that worried again). "You were helping too to get me back?"

"Well, actually I was more of a tagalong." Tsukiko grinned. "Subaru-niisan was the driver, Haibara-chan the map reader and Agasa-hakase the moral support."

"Well, you did contact me about the car's characteristics." Ran reminded.

"True…" But how about you guys? I heard about a murder at the agency from the news and then Subaru-niisan came back from Agasa's, telling that he needed to lend a car because tantei-chan was kidnapped…"

And Ran began telling the story, with Kogoro and Conan joining occasionally.

"So Amuro-san indeed is Mouri-tantei's disciple? How exactly did that happen?"

"Well, after the case in Sundayrino, I decided I needed a new place to work. Luckily there was a job open at Café Poirot that I got. I've followed Mouri-sensei's cases for a long time already and wanted to learn everything I could from him. The case at the restaurant just proved I needed to hone my detective skills. I'm assuming you've learned a lot from Mouri-sensei, Okiya-chan." Amuro had obviously ended his call with Vermouth and joined the conversation. When the trio from the detective agency noticed the dark-skinned man taking over the conversation, they promptly turned to call the police.

"T-True. When one hangs around famous detectives and observe them to work, learns a lot in process." Tsukiko smiled nervously. Although when she really thought about it, she had never really witnessed Sleeping Kogoro, had she? "Mouri-tantei is indeed a great example."

"Exactly. So I thought if even a high schooler who merely follows detectives at work can solve a complex case like that and great Nemuri no Kogoro lets her… Isn't it more of a proof how great skills, Mouri-sensei has?"

You… flatter and are rude at the same time. What a gentleman… Tsukiko kept her smile on her face though it was becoming a sarcastic one.

"Is that so? May I ask then… how come Mouri-tantei decided to take such an adequate detective such as you as an apprentice?"

Bingo, the blow hit home. Tsukiko smirked as she noticed Amuro's face losing color. Just a fraction though. Before the man could answer though, the girl received a message to her phone. Thinking it was form Subaru, she opened it immediately. Once seeing the sender though… she cringed.

_Rotten Apple_

"_So you've met Bourbon now.  
>Vermouth xxx"<em>

"That… bitch. Has even the gal to sign the message…" Tsukiko muttered with smile on her face but the tone of her voice telling another story. Amuro seemed to be ready to ask about the message but she just glanced towards the bridge where the platinum blonde woman was still sitting on her motorbike. "Let's just say that I've _zero_ intention of cooperating with her, no matter what she happens to think. _I wonder how she recognized me though…_ Nice meeting you, Amuro-san."

Tsukiko turned to head back to the car and was a good way towards it when Sera stopped her.

"Aren't you greeting your favorite neechan, Tsuki-chan?" The tomboy pouted.

"Masumi-neesan… You did quite risky move up there." Tsukiko smiled.

"I know. But Conan-kun is safe and that matters." Sera laughed and then noticed that Tsukiko was wearing her glasses. "I see you got your glasses back from Miyoshi-chan."

"Yeah…" The other girl smiled a bit sadly and lifted the glasses off her face to clean them on her shirt. "I have these back now…"

"By the way, did you already hear? Miyoshi-chan is planning to let her first book being published. She is also about to move to her boyfriend's place."

"Really? I haven't talked with Mai-san lately… What her parents are saying?"

"They don't know according to her. Her cousin, remember Miyoshi Takuya-keiji?"

"Yes."

"Well, he is helping her with the legal paperwork and with the move too. It's planned that she'll one day just not come home and have a note waiting for her parents. Otherwise they wouldn't let her go and she _is_ perfectly capable of taking care of herself…"

"I see. I wish her luck then. With so many projects coming up… It must be hard." Tsukiko mused. In the distance the sirens could already be heard.

* * *

><p>Amuro Tooru watched Okiya Tsukiko chat with Sera Masumi. That short talk with the bespectacled had raised many questions. The way she just<em>knew<em> what was going on… Not to mention her obvious contact with Vermouth, not that the girl seemed very pleased with it. At first the undercover PSB agent thought about the girl being another operative from the Organization, thus recognizing him and his intentions as they were. That maybe Vermouth had tipped her off but then the way she talked about the woman and her comment...

"_I've _zero_ intention of cooperating with her…"_

Besides she obviously had come with the people Ran had contacted with no foreknowledge of whom she'd meet here…

The man fell into his thoughts. He had a nagging feeling he'd met her before. And now he wasn't thinking about the case at Sundayrino… Someone very similar but not quite…

"I wonder how she recognized me though…" The gitl had whispered while fingering the end of her hair, like checking it was the same than before. But Japanese generally had hair of that color…

One occasion came to Amuro's mind though. At Sundayrino the girl hadn't had her glasses but now her face was more familiar. Combined with the voice…

* * *

><p><em>Bourbon was walking in his Scar Akai disguise away from the female FBI agent, the associate of Akai's. He slipped through an alleyway and continued his walk without stopping, the umbrella shielding him from the snowflakes. The street was quiet. Surprisingly so. Towards him a girl was walking, shivering in her long coat and boots. On her head was a dark beanie and around her neck a red scarf. The mere combination of those articles of clothes made him growl internally.<em>

_The girl seemed to glance at him, something akin to surprise on her face but went to fiddle her phone out of her pocket then. Nothing happened when they passed but once they were a good while apart, he heard the girl call a name._

"_Jodie-san!" It was the name of the FBI agent. Interesting._

* * *

><p><em>The next he heard of the girl was in the Teito Bank robbery. One of the robbers had taken the boy, who had solved the case and found the real robbers from among the hostages, and was holding him at the gun point. Bourbon was about to act. His sense of justice was too strong to ignore.<em>

_Besides… The man had thought. The FBI girl was at the bank, if anything his actions would gauge even more of a reaction from her and her colleagues, no matter did she actually see anything happening. So he ripped away the tape from his eyes, ripping his mask in process. It didn't matter, he'd disappear soon enough anyways._

_The man pulled a gun at the fat robber when he noticed someone partially blocking his shot. Not completely, the robber's left shoulder was open for shot but still._

"_Let the boy go!" The girl was the same than from earlier of the day. The coat was same and the color of hair (that had peaked from the beanie) was the same. Her scarf and hat were gone now but Bourbon assumed they were in her bag that was also missing. Those details didn't matter though, the girl was threatening the robber with something, and that something wasn't a gun…_

"_Even if you kill the boy, you'll die immediately after that. Let him go!" If his mouth hadn't been taped, he'd have whistled. The girl had guts… And she was quite an actress too._

"_I count three… And then I won't hesitate because I hate the likes of you…" The bluff wouldn't hold for long. The robber obviously didn't care about dying…_

_Only one gunshot was heard before the robber yelled in pain. The rest of the hostages began running amok. But Bourbon held his ground, watching the girl and the little boy._

"_That wasn't me…" The girl was saying, seemingly to herself or then to the boy, he wasn't sure._

_Outside of the bank Bourbon saw the girl talking with the FBI agent then and leaving with her and her colleagues. He didn't hear the conversation she had with her friend who'd been in the bank too but when seeing the face of the other bespectacled girl, he knew he wasn't the only one thinking that everything wasn't adding up._

* * *

><p>It was her! Amuro could remember it now. But who exactly was she… For some reason or another, she seemed to be omitting information from the FBI if the interactions between her and agent Starling were anything to go by… Maybe he'd be safe then.<p>

Then where did the feeling of something else being to this come from? Because he could swear he'd hear her voice one more time, if a bit lower than on the other occasions. But where? It was only one word that could've been in any context.

"_Gomenazai…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I've given you a doze of Amuro's thoughts. You're welcome. In the reviews people asked about how Amuro ended up as Kogoro's disciple. Well, now I gave you the official explanation for you but in canon the real factor in the matter was the money he'd pay... Oh well. I hope you liked Tsukiko's interractions with Amuro, I certainly had fun writing it. As well with Tsukiko-Subaru sibling squabble.**

**So... Bourbon's interest is piqued. He connects Tsukiko to the girl associated with the FBI but not yet with Kage although he does remember that one word... And Vermoouth knew about Tsukiko's change in appearance because she stalks her. She stalks everyone. Period.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**-Nana von Bidsnn:  
>Thank you. :)<br>Well, I already answered your question above. I hope it's a sufficent answer.**

**-Zeladious:  
>Yes, the newest chapters. I was like whaaat. I find it stupid though how Conan suspects Yamato-keibu... I just realized that in <em>Leap<em> there'll be some problems when there'll be _Ishikawa Yamato_ and _Yamato Kansuke_...  
>Thank you, I hope you liked this one too. ;)<strong>

**-Lutias'Kokopelli:  
>I try to keep this story as close to the Plot as possible. It was hard but let's just say that the Plot acts like a rubberband: napping back to it's proper place if it strays too far...<br>Takuya... Is kind of person who stays quiet and observes things happening. He had pretty much solved the case himself and now decided to follow how Tsukiko would handle it. Especially whe he wanted to stay as far away form Amuro as possible... He will later question is though and Amuro probably too...  
>In this chapter... There wasn't much interraction with Tsukiko, Agasa and Haibara. Let's hope there'll be some in future, yeah?<br>I'll keep on going! o/**

**-CreepyNick1:  
>Done. :)<strong>

**-Kimmiko T:  
>I updated! Is this really soon?<strong>

**-chibianimefan26:  
>You're baaaaaack! O.o<br>I know it was so sad... I almost began to cry again when I read the chapters again.  
><strong>

**-Natsuko Karasumi(ch.2):  
>Book? You consider this a book? Thank you very much. *blush*<strong>

**-Guest(ch.47):  
>Ai is nice indeed. Unfortunately she doensn't have that much weight in the plot anymore...<br>The ending... Well, this is kind of a project that'll go on forever. For now I'll follow what Gosho has planned since I have no idea how to end this...**

**-Durbe the Barian:  
>TAT<br>Tooruuuh! And we have moooore Tooooruuuh here too!**

**()**

**okay, I'm tired. Gotta go to sleep. Bye, and remember to review. Can comment the rewritten chapters too. *wink wink***


	57. Reichenbach

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! I'm here! And with Dream or Not chapter. :) I bet you've been waiting for this. ;D**

**I don't actually have anything to say right here in the beginning soo... I'll just let you read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57.<strong>

The book case was cleared and the blue sheet was taken down from the wall. All the clothes expect for one outfit and a school uniform were neatly folded in boxes. Carpet was rolled up and extra towels were wrapped around plates, glasses and silver ware. All extra had been taken away weeks ago.

Miyoshi Mai taped one of the boxes that held her clothing and some rice cups shut and let out a sigh of relief. Finally. She was finally getting out of this house. Tomorrow to be exact. Kouki was coming to get the boxes today and tomorrow Takuya would come to pick her up with the rest of her stuff. And stuff from her parents rooms… The class president wanted no trace of her to be left on this house. The house she'd never called home.

"_**The home is where my heart is… And my heart is lost at sea..."**_ Mai hummed and piled the boxes behind the door of her room. Then she made her way to the hallway, looking at the pictures on the wall. Pictures taken on family gatherings. Pictures where she posed like a doll, completely expressionless. Oh, how she wanted to rip them off the wall. There was no pictures of Takuya or his parents. In the eyes of Mai's parents they weren't related anymore after they allowed Takuya to join the police.

Making her way to the kitchen and the liquor cabinet, Mai took a good look on the bottles inside of it. It wasn't like her parents ever drunk them.

The bespectacled girl picked up two of the bottles and took them to her room. She placed them on her desk which was now also cleared of everything.

"Empty house that is even emptier now…" Mai smiled sadly. "I wonder how long it'll take thm to notice that I'm gone… The next morning? A week later? Will they even care?"

With a sigh, she sat down on her desk chair. "Look at me, talking to myself." She chuckled and opened the top drawer of her desk. There was only two things in there… The empty can of coffee that she'd give to Takuya tomorrow and a thick stack of papers. The manuscript for her first book. Tomorrow she'd give that one to the publisher she'd contacted a while back. Tomorrow was the day of beginnings.

* * *

><p>With the help of Kouki, the boxes were quickly stacked in the man's car. Mai couldn't go with him to help at the young man's apartment because her parents were coming home earlier than usual. Which in this case meant around 7 PM.<p>

Mai watched the dark blue car drive away before sighing and walking back inside. On the way to the elevators, she met briefly with her neighbor a few floors up, Yoshida Ayumi.

"Where are you going at this time of night, Yoshida-chan?"

"At the professors! We are having a pajama party!" The little girl chirped.

"That sounds great." Mai smiled. She envied the girl. Always so happy and having her friends around. Always so carefree despite the murders the Detective Boys run into. Something Mai had never had chance to be, living in a gilded cage. But tomorrow it would be the end of it.

Mai waved goodbye to Ayumi and stepped into elevator then.

* * *

><p>The evening was pure torture for Mai. The dinner was eaten in complete silence apart from the questions about her school work. The teenager answered honestly and otherwise remained quiet.<p>

"Mai, since you are already sixteen, your father and I have been thinking of starting to look for a suitor for you."

At her mother's words, Mai froze completely, the piece of sushi half-way to mouth. Slowly, the girl placed her chopstick on the side of her plate and took a deep breath.

"Suitors?" She asked with colorless voice.

"Yes. With good academic success and background. Naturally."

"Naturally…"

"After all, you are to take over the family business. That is unless you study to become a doctor. Either way, you are to marry a gentleman from an influential family." The woman continued like her daughter hadn't spoken at all. He husband in the other hand remained quiet, just eating. Mai didn't even remember when the last time she'd heard her father's voice was.

The girl listened quietly as the woman talked. The woman wasn't even mother to her anymore. Just a woman who had given her a birth with the sole purpose of creating a postcard family and having someone to follow in her footsteps.

The voice just washed over Mai as she ate. She had a long time ago already become deaf for that woman's ramblings. The man sitting at the end of the table was like that too. He knew well who much that woman, the other party of his arranged marriage, loved the sound of her own voice.

"I see. It's getting late though. I think I'll retire now." Mai stated cordially and got up. She cleaned her own place and put the dishes to the dishwasher. Before exiting the kitchen, the girl gave a short bow to the adults.

"Oyasumi nasai, Ichirou-san, Satako-san." If the two were shocked of being addressed such a way instead of 'okaa-san' and 'otou-san', the girl didn't know as she left behind looking back at them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the forests of Gunma<strong>

Yamato looked up at the full moon shining above the treetops. It had snowed a while back. And it would snow again later in the night. One of the reasons why this day had been chosen.

"Perfect…" The platinum blonde man whispered. "The perfect night… The moon shining upon me. A traitorous crow killing another. Pitch black and blood red staining the pure white snow… Don't you think so too?"

The man turned his emerald gaze on the woman lying on the ground. Her throat had been slit open and she was slowly bleeding on the snow. She was dressed completely in black. Even her hair, that had opened from the bun and now spread around her head like some bizarre halo, was black. In her hand the woman had a cellphone to which she had received the message from Kage.

"You remind me of Cordita." Yamato mused, propping his chin against his palm and elbow against his knee. "If you were her, I'd love to spit on your corpse… But that's leave evidence for the police and we don't want that now, do we?"

In disgust, the ex-assassin got on his feet and made his way back to the rental car the woman had use to come here with him. She had believed it was some business with organization that needed to be discussed in secret. What a rookie. Hadn't even heard of him, the _Living_ Legend of the Organization. But now Yamato needed to get rid of the car and the evidence it held.

Several hours later the car exploded in front of the main police station of the Gunma Prefecture at the time it began to snow.

* * *

><p>Mai was nervous. She was walking around the apartment with Takuya and looking for things she owned. There weren't much. The photos were quickly taken out of the albums and off the walls. There had never been drawings from her or other artwork. Mai had never owned any kids movies and all the toys she had, were long ago been given away for the children of her parents' coworkers.<p>

"Is this all?" Takuya asked, indicating the folded curtains and the school uniform a top of them. A suitcase that would contain them quite soon along with the 'confiscated' photos.

"Yes." Mai kneeled down to pack the suitcase. "This is all."

"Are you going to leave a note?"

"…no. I don't want them looking for me and I honestly doubt they'll even notice me gone. At first that is. And I don't want to give any hints for them." The girl zipped the suitcase shut after placing the photo of herself and Takuya when they were young a top of them all. She got on her feet then and took her school bag that contained her manuscript and the evidence bag now too. "Besides… one glance on this room and it should be more than enough to tell them that I organized this by myself and thus wasn't kidnapped or anything."

"I understand." Takuya took the suitcase and the duo headed to the door.

"I already arranged with the school that all necessary post that isn't given to me during school hours or my duties as a class president, will be sent to your address." Mai told when they were on the car, driving towards Haido town and Kouki's apartment.

"So your parents won't track you that way?"

"Yes. While they might be too busy to come on their own to get me, they might try to call and get my address that way. They _know_ I won't skip my duties."

"What if they _do_ find you?"

"They won't." The statement was said in such conviction that it made the police officer to glance at the girl sitting on the passenger seat. "They won't find me. And if they do, like _hell_ I'm going back." She snarled.

"All help you keeping them off your back, Mai-chan." Takuya assured with a brief smile. "And if the things go really bad, you can always go to my parents with Ishihara-kun."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Takuya-nii."

* * *

><p>The unpacking of the boxes happened surprisingly quickly. Kouki was surprised about the amount of the kitchen ware Mai had with her as well as the bed sheets and towels.<p>

"Where did you get all this? I doubt your parents would be pleased to notice these missing." The waiter asked when he put a stack of green, rectangular plates to a cupboard.

"These are from our grandparents." Takuya explained, gazing fondly at ceramic chopsticks he'd picked up from a hand towel they'd been wrapped in. "We have some at home too… I remember Obaa-san telling us that she bought these from sale when an earthquake happened."

"…That was when she was in good condition to actually tell those stories." Mai muttered. "I was five when she was confined in hospital so you are the only one who knows them. Ichirou-san never really cared about them."

"Oyaji loved them. He'd always tell them to me when I was little and it had been a while since the last visit to our grandparents house." Takuya grinned. "All of these have a story behind them."

"Well, back at the house these have just been stored in the top cupboard and never been used."

"Is that so?" Kouki mused. "Plates and chopsticks are meant to be used. Especially the old ones that have life in them. These are beautiful."

"I know." Mai smiled and pecked the young man on the cheek. Takuya smiled at them softly. It was great that Mai had someone to truly rely on. Someone who supported her with her dreams and goals.

"By the way Takuya… What are you going to do tomorrow?" The bespectacled girl asked suddenly, waking Takuya out of his thoughts.

"Nothing special. Preparing all the paperwork before having my three days off. The day after tomorrow is Wataru's death anniversary so I'll be visiting his grave that day."

"I see. Say… could you tomorrow get these prints tested?" Mai went to get the coffee can from her bag.

"And compared to what?" Takuya chuckled.

"The corpse from the car fire in Raiha Pass. And afterwards don't forget destroying this can. I don't want anyone else getting a whiff on my doings."

"Hai, hai." Takuya nodded and took the can.

* * *

><p>Mai was sitting on a comfy chair and nervously looking at the manuscript she'd placed on the desk between her and the owner of the publishing company. It was a woman in a crisp business suit and short-cut hair. The woman was reading through the pages of the manuscript critically before making it a neat stack of papers again.<p>

"Well, Miyoshi-san. I can say you obviously have talent and for your debut work this is truly excellent work. I'll send this forward to some of our well-known authors so they can comment and write a foreword if they so wish… But honestly I think this is ready to be published as it is." The woman spoke. "I understood you wanted to use a penname?"

"Yes. I don't wish for publicity… at least not for the beginning due the fact I'm still in high school…" _And in hiding. _"And there's people who…"

"Who are at odds with Miyoshi Corporation. Yes, I know. What would you like to use as your alias?"

At that Mai smiled for the first time in the meeting. "Himiya Miso. We came up with it with my friends a while ago…"

"Anagram? I like it." The editor chuckled and got up from her chair. "Well, Miyoshi-san, it's been a pleasure meeting you. While your work is still pending, we won't sign any contract yet. But once this is confirmed also by the authors I'm sending this… you can expect a call from me."

At this Mai also got on her feet.

"Thank you very much Fureika-san." The two females shook hands.

"I can't wait to see the first part of Black Web in our shelves next to Night Baron and Detective Samonji." The woman smiled warmly to the girl.

* * *

><p>Takuya was coming back from the fingerprint lab. The results had come quickly but he couldn't afford anyone to see them. The print was sealed tightly inside an envelope which was between some folders he was carrying from the archives. Those files were something Inspector Megure had requested him to get during the day. Right now it was already after hours but Takuya knew he couldn't get the results out of the building yet.<p>

But the coffee can had already been disposed of along with the records from the database of such a test being conducted on it.

Takuya walked out of the office in brisk pace. The envelope was now safely tucked to his desk drawer that was locked all the times.

On the way out, he met up with Satou, Miyamoto and Miike who brought up Takagi's weird behavior and Wataru's death anniversary. At last they wished the young officer good days off and Takuya was out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now happened scene from **_**He was Our Zero**_** but I'm not writing it again. Go to read it though, 'kay?**

* * *

><p>The kidnapping of Takagi on that February weekend shook Takuya badly. As soon as the call form Satou had ended, the police detective had driven back to the station, thus ending his days off. Takuya did everything he could in order to find Takagi's location. He couldn't risk losing another friend. But watching the kids (especially one Edogawa Conan) to figure out the location… It made the man doubt his own abilities. If a child could figure it out, why couldn't he? He had thought he had gone far from the days in the Academy… when he relayed on the help of Wataru and Rei.<p>

Those thoughts made him completely forget about the certain envelope at his desk.

* * *

><p>Froth, steam, smoke… What a flimsy alibies. Even Mai agreed when Takuya told her about the case later in the day. But that wasn't why the case remained in his mind. It was the conversation he'd had with Takagi and the people who'd been present at the crime scene. It was Edogawa Conan again. With his friend Haibara Ai and…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okiya Subaru-san? Tsukiko-chan's brother? What was he doing in there?" Mai asked. Takuya could practically hear a frown in her voice.<em>

"_He was giving a ride for the children. The rest of their group had already gone skiing. I heard they gave a ride for Takagi-kun to the crime scene after the victim fell."_

"_I see… Tsukiko-chan wasn't there then?"_

"_No."_

* * *

><p>"Hm? Tsukiko-kun isn't here?" Takuya noted, looking around.<p>

"Ah, no… She was feeling a bit ill so she stayed home." The man who had identified himself as Okiya Subaru answered. "How so? Did you need to speak with her?"

"No, no…" The officer waved his hand dismissively. "Just recently whenever there has been a case I've been called to, Tsukiko-kun has been there too with Conan-kun. And when I also take into an account that you, her brother, are here too…"

"I understand your way of thought. Tsukiko does indeed have a knack on getting involved in cases." And strawberry blonde man smiled.

"Yes…"

* * *

><p>"<em>And Takagi-keiji solved the case then?" The girl was chuckling now. "Him?"<em>

"_Yes… He indeed did…" Although Takuya had a nagging feeling it had been Conan pulling the strings here._

"_Well, how have you been otherwise?"_

"_Fine! I'm just fine."_

"_When it concerns you… you are such a poor liar, Takuya-nii…" Mai sighed exaggeratingly but continued seriously then. "You are still bothered about what happened on Date-san's anniversary, aren't you?"_

"_Yes. I did talk with Takagi-kun about it…"_

* * *

><p>"Ah, Takagi-kun, great to see you up and about. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since then…" Takuya greeted the younger man when Megure had gotten the report of the case and went to question the suspects.<p>

"Ah, Miyoshi-keiji… It's nice to see you too." Takagi smiled.

"Takagi-kun… I've told you to call me Takuya."

The face of the other detective told clearly that he had noted something strange in Takuya's behavior.

"What is it?" The brunette asked, nervously reaching for his police notebook so he could hide behind note-taking any given moment.

"Are you alright?" Takagi was giving a good look on the man in front of him.

"I'm… I will be. Just the mere idea of losing yet another friend…"

"That's right, you and Date…"

"Not only him… There was a friend from the Academy who disappeared soon after we graduated. Rei…"

"Who you talked about back then…?"

"Yes… And when I was at Haido department… I got to know Matsuda-san during a few cases when I was just a rookie. Not much but enough to consider him a friend. And then he was gone too." Takuya sighed. "And finally Wataru… I just… I'm not sure how I would have reacted if you had been gone too, Takagi-kun."

"… Is that why, despite the fact you're asking me to call you by your first name, you still insist on my last name?" Takagi asked then after a moment of silence. Takuya blinked. He hadn't expected the other officer to catch up on that.

"Yeah… I probably couldn't handle calling anyone else 'Wataru'. I hope you don't mind. I used to know him for a long time after all." The brunette smiled sadly.

"It's alright… Miyoshi. I think some distance might be good for both of us."

"Glad you agree, Takagi." Honorifics weren't necessary for the two of them anymore. The two of them made their way to the inspector who was now talking with Conan.

* * *

><p>"<em>But my problems aside now. How are you doing Mai-chan? Adjusting well?"<em>

"_Oh, yes. It is wonderful. Kouki-san is a great cook so we take turns with cooking. Usually he handles the mornings and I the evenings. He is looking for a new job by the way. Thinks he'll get a better pay at a restaurant…"_

"_And your work then? Have you found a job yet?"_

"_I heard from Ran-senpai that there's a place open at Café Poirot for weekend workers. And I've talked with both Enomoto-san and Amuro-san there who work and they both said they'd appreciate the help. With the Mouri Detective Agency being right above, the business is booming…"_

"_Amuro-san…"_

"_Yes I heard he is also Mouri-tantei's disciple. You know him?"_

"_Ah, no… Just met in a case. He was a suspect. Nothing else…"_

"_I see… Ah, Kouki-san came home now. Got to go. Let's talk soon, Takuya-nii."_

"_Yeah, let's. Bye."_

"_Bye!"_

* * *

><p>"By the way… " Takuya mused. "Back in Academy I went on a date with Satou-chan. It was only once though."<p>

"What!?" The statement made Takagi trip. The brunet chuckled at the remembrance.

"Wataru and Rei dared me to. It was a nice date though."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dan da-dan! The chapter is done. I know this was quite filler-y but it needed to be done. So many things happening... Mai rebelling, check. Mai's book and investigation onwards, check. Takuya talk things through with Takagi, check. Takuya meeting Subaru, check. Yamato killing another BO NOC, what won't be found in a while, check. Overnight Deadline, check.**

**Alright, the grave visit that was in _He was our Zero _wasn't in here because in my head canon it happened a bit after Froth, steam, smoke... Just look at Takagi's clothes. In this one he has his coat but during the grave visit it's obviously spring already.**

**Yamato is obviously referencing to chapter six of _Leap to Relatively Unknown._**

**The italics in the end of this chapter were the phone call. While speaking with Mai, Takuya remembered the FSS case.**

**Speaking of which... I've thought about making one-shots for Takuya again. Especially now that I mentioned Matsuda. I simply couldn't resist. But I'll take suggestions for those shots. During Christmas holiday I should have a lot of time in my hands. ;)**

**Review Replies:**

**-Kimmiko T:  
>I've updated. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter too.<strong>

**-Winged Fennec Fox:  
>The code? That's simple one. If you take a regular phone with the alphabets on the buttons and start texting... you press 2 twice to get 'b'. then you press it once to get 'a' and... I have a mistake here... It should be '55' next as you need to press 5 twice to get 'k'... and there should be 444' to get 'i'... I need to fix this. But you get the idea right?<br>Oh? Well, gotta fix that one too. At least when I remember...  
>It's alright, good to point out that other readers won't get confused either.<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>*wants to go and punch Vermouth in the face* Damn creep.<br>... Have you read manga at all? If not. Sorry for spoiling you details. You'll find out eventually. :3**

**-Nana von Bldsinn:  
>He will get suspicious(not that he already isn't) but not just yet. But since she is around Beika they are bound to meet again at some point.<br>Ah, yes. I can't wait to get that far in the story either. We'll see, we'll see. ;)  
>PSB stands for Public Security Bureau which is basically the secret police of Japan. At least I think that's exactly the place he works for. I might need to re-check my facts though...<strong>


	58. It's magic!

**A/N: I'm still alive! I started this chapter a long, long while ago... And only today finished.**

**So this is a filler-y chapter. Next time you'll get plot-y one. In any case we get a look into Red Moon's head and how she regards Tsukiko and Kage. And you'll notice from this one that they address people differently.**

**But enough pre-words! I'll blabble more at the bottom note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58.<strong>

'It's Magic!' the poster announced. Tsukiko was reading at it with a thoughtful frown on her face before nodding and rolling it up. She needed a good place to put it so as many people as possible would see in Teitan. The poster was about a magic show/competition for young promising magicians to show their skills and compete each other.

"Tsukiko-chan? What is it?" A voice asked nearby. It was Ran. The girl was on her way to her karate practice. Tsukiko was one of the few students that didn't participate in any club events. For example she knew for the fact that Toudou didn't. Neither did Hanajima who went to help at her late uncle's magazine. And the Maki twins… They both usually went straight home. Or then Tsunami went to spent time with Toudou while Namida walked with Mai and Tsukiko. Although now when Mai had moved…

"It's a poster for a magic show. My friend is performing and asked me to take a couple of the posters." Tsukiko replied with a smile.

"Performing? That sounds great. Is he any good then?"

"The best! I wouldn't be surprised if he were to win this competition."

"Competition?"

"Yes, there's a lot of young magicians to perform for live audience. At the same time it is a competition for them. There is some great critics judging them, like Sanada Kazumi-san who is also the quest performer." Tsukiko explained with enthusiasm. "By the way, Ran-senpai… Do you know where I could put this poster?"

"Why don't you try the library? The majority of student body visits it at least once a week." The karate champion smiled.

"Ah, that's right. Thank you very much." With goodbyes, the two girls parted ways, Tsukiko skipping toward the library. Well, Red Moon really. The thief had taken a proper liking on both magic and Tsukiko's school life so she sometimes even handled the conversations the girl had with her friends.

"_You are worried about me."_ Tsukiko had noted once.

"Of course I am. I'm worried for both you and Kage even though it doesn't always look like it. You both are getting mixed with such dangerous stuff…" The woman had shrugged.

"_Is this about the prophesy Koizumi-san told?"_

"Yes. I'm afraid what will happen once you get lost in the illusion you've created with your lies. What will happen once that illusion is shattered…"

"_Illusion? I'm not…"_

"…I just hope when the time comes, it won't be too late to save you." Red Moon shook her head sadly at the girl's denial. "I certainly hope so…"

* * *

><p>The library got its poster and so did Teitan middle school and elementary. Afterwards Red Moon skipped her way to a bus for Ekoda and once there made her way to the old theater where the competition would be held.<p>

"Kaitoo!" The female waved when she saw the boy looking around the stage and taking measurements for his props.

"Hello…" The boy looked up and offered a wave too, hesitating a bit with the proper way to address her. "…Red Moon."

The girl thief stopped dead in her tracks.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, her hands on her hips. "I sure tried to be as much like Tsukiko."

"You are a bit too cheerful… compared to her. Tsukiko more calm and thoughtful. You are… a bit like me actually when in class." Kaito mused. "Why are you here anyways? I was waiting for Tsukiko."

"Don't worry, she's here alright." Red Moon tapped her temple. "Watching and commenting… And I'm here to get used to being like this. Who knows… Someday it might come handy. Like on heists!" The young woman giggled.

"Just be careful, will you? While I may the only one to know about your situation and thus recognize the real difference… someone else might think you as an impostor." The messy haired high schooler shrugged.

"True…" Red Moon's thoughts trailed to Vermouth and how the woman was getting on both Kage and Tsukiko's nerves. RM rather not messed up with their business. Kage was downright terrifying when disturbed. Tsukiko didn't know about it though as she usually was asleep when Kage and Red Moon had majority of their conversations.

In any case… if someone thought the phantom thief's assistant to be impostor, namely Vermouth, she'd be in big troubles. Right, technically she _was_ Tsukiko but at the same time she was indeed an impostor… Though life.

"Did you happen to need any help?" RM decided to ask then.

"Yeah… Come up here." Kaito gestured the girl to the stage. Red Moon complied and once there, the teen magician get her the other end of the measuring tape and told her to keep it above her head, as high as possible.

"What's this supposed to do?" The girl frowned when the boy walked around her, sometimes stretching the tape to the floor and sometimes to the back wall. All while muttering the numbers he got.

"Oh… just stuff. Confetti and such. I need to see how far it might go so I don't slip on it." Came the vague reply.

"…Right." Was the skeptical statement following the answer. When hearing it though, Kaito straightened up from his half-crouch and grinned widely at the female.

"Now _that_ sounded like Tsuki-chan." The boy told her happily. "Keep it up. You might learn it eventually."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"Free tickets? Really?"<p>

"Yes. I got them from Kuroba-kun. He is performing there. Can Mai-san come?" Tsukiko asked.

"Ah… this is on Friday…" The class president muttered. "I have an evening shift on that day. Sorry."

"Oh, I see." While Tsukiko was a bit disappointed, she couldn't help but feel an amount of relief too. After all around Mai… she couldn't let down her guard anymore. She could never know when and how the other girl would fish more information. Dangerous information at that. "Hey, right. You got a job at Poirot now… How is it?"

"It's a great experience. I meet all sorts of people and get to know more different personalities. It helps me a lot when building characters for my books. Enomoto-san is a great at guiding both me and Amuro-san with the tasks… although Amuro-san already knows his way around there like the backs of his hands. He is great too. Brilliant mind though he won't show it all the time. He is interested in my investigations by the way. Although I haven't specified what exactly I'm working on… In any case, on Sunday the three of us will go to Beika Park for picnic after the shift is over. I can't wait for it."

"That sounds great." Tsukiko smiled. The former blonde as happy for the class president. Mai really needed more friends. Azusa and Tooru were perfect people for that. Azusa was friendly and caring towards everyone while Tooru understood the problems other people had due his own darker kind-of past.

"I hope you have great time on Friday too." Mai wished.

"Thanks, Mai-san."

* * *

><p>Eventually the free tickets found owners: Ran, Sonoko and Conan. What a surprise. Tsukiko could only hope that no murder would happen due the boy's presence.<p>

"I hope there'll be as great tricks as Kid-sama would do." Sonoko gushed as the quartet made their way to Ekoda on Friday.

"Sonoko, they are just beginners… They aren't that good yet. Even the poster says the performers are from ages fifteen to twenty-three." Ran tried to calm down her best friends enthusiasm so she wouldn't be disappointed later on.

"You are such a spoil sport, Ran-senpai." Tsukiko pouted. "These guys are great. I've seen them practicing their tricks. This is no school talent show where you go to test if you happen to be any good. These guys have practiced years and years and have a true passion to magic."

"You've already seen them!?" Sonoko exclaimed. "When?"

"During this week. I've been helping my friend with his props and seen other competitors getting used to the stage."

"Used to? Is there something special with it then?" Conan frowned.

"Why yes. Not only was the stage used when _Mars and Rosa_ was debuted… Kaitou Kid himself has also performed there. It is no wonder that the magicians are nervous to step on it, since one of the greatest has been there before them."

"Kaitou Kid? When did he-?" The chibi detective began with a frown but the rich girl's shriek cut him off.

"Kid-sama has performed on that stage!?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the Green Dream heist? It was around last year if I remember correctly."

"Green Dream? It is that emerald featured in Mars and Rosa, right?" Ran asked. "I've heard of the play before. It is a version of Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?"

"Yes. On its debut though, Kaitou Kid had sent his notice to get the Green Dream. And he… he made a plan to help a promising actress in process."

"Furuhata Megumi-san, right? I read about her. She was in the maid's role but rose to success afterwards."

"That's right. All thanks to Kaitou Kid. You see, the woman who got the leading role, Rosa's, was harassing everyone – a real diva – especially Furuhata-san. But then… Kaitou Kid interrupted the play, changed its course and made Furuhata-san the star."

"What happened to the diamond?" Conan asked.

"Kid-kun got his hands on it but gave it to Furuhata-san then. The play continued and he left." Tsukiko concluded her story. "You should find recordings from somewhere. It was a great performance."

"Did you see it then?" Ran frowned.

"I heard two accounts of it. From Aoko-chan, whom we'll meet at the theater, and from Kuroba-kun who's performing tonight. They both were watching the play. And thanks to Kuroba's storytelling skills and memory, I can easily imagine how it all happened."

* * *

><p>In front of the theater wasn't much people yet as the show would start in one and half hours. Which mean they'd have nicely time to look at the backstage and chat with Kaito and the people he'd brought with the free tickets.<p>

"Tsukiko-chan!" A girl's voice called near the entrance. A girl was with two other people there and waving at her.

"Aoko-chan." Tsukiko waved back as soon as she recognized who was there and with whom. It was Aoko, Akako and Hakuba.

"You made it in time." The messy haired girl smiled to the bespectacled girl. "And it seems you got all your tickets in use too."

"I did indeed. Here are Mouri Ran-san and Suzuki Sonoko-san. They are upper classmen and my friends. And here is Edogawa Conan-kun. He lives with Ran-senpai." Tsukiko introduced her company.

"Hajimemashite." Aoko smiled. "I'm Nakamori Aoko and these are my classmates Koizumi Akako-san and Hakuba Saguru-kun."

"Hajimemashite." Ran smiled back. The other basic greetings were also exchanged before Tsukiko began to lead the group to the backstage.

Some last minute adjustments were being made. The magicians were instructing the theater workers. Even one messy-haired one in his shirtsleeves, the magician's jacket discarded in his dressing room.

"Kuroba! We're here!" Tsukiko called happily, interrupting whatever the teen magician had been telling to a pair of ladies… It seemed he'd been pulling a few card tricks too. So she wasn't interrupting anything important.

Kaito glanced at the septet before fully turning to face them and give a cheerful wave.

"Hi everyone! Glad you could make it." He grinned.

"Shin-…"

"Alright then, this is Kuroba Kaito…" The new introductory round was made. Thankfully Tsukiko began it before Ran or Sonoko would accuse him for being Shinichi and being relatively close-by this whole time… The usual stuff one sees in a fanfiction where the Ekodans meet the Beikans.

* * *

><p>The next hour passed by Kaito and Tsukiko giving the tour to their guests in the mids of props and costumes held in there… Sonoko and Aoko were the most interested ones since Ran and Conan had already seen the backstage of a theater in New York, Hakuba had seen this and that in Europe during his… well, whenever he was called to a crime scene. Akako in the other hand… She probably had a room like that somewhere in her mansion.<p>

"This is like a déjà vu…" Ran mused.

"Hmm… How so?" Tsukiko tilted her head. While she had an inkling… better not say. After all she didn't have a legit explanation for that one.

"I've been once before on a backstage of a theater before. In New York with Shinichi and our friend Shugo. It was… nice as long as it lasted." The karate champion explained.

"What happened then?" Aoko joined in, having listened the first part of the conversation.

"Well, at first a heavy suit of armor was dropped on us and later… during the play Golden Apple that we came to watch, one of the actors was murdered by another."

"I see…" The inspector's daughter nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you run into situations like that a lot then? Being close to detectives and such?"

"Quite a lot." Ran chuckled.

"Ano sa… Who's this 'Shugo' you mentioned?" Tsukiko frowned. That was vastly different from the canon story… Who the hell was this Shugo person?

"Oh, he used to be on the same class with me and Shinichi when we were in the first grade in elementary school. He moved away but lately we've seen him more often." Ran explained.

"I see…" This needed some investigating. Could it be… Could it possibly be that there was someone else in this world? Someone else that had come from Jade's world? But who? And what were they doing? This far the Plot hadn't been disturbed…

* * *

><p>It was time for the show. The six of them were sitting on their seats and waiting eagerly for the show to start. And soon enough, the judges were introduced and the first performer took the stage in a flash of colorful cloth.<p>

Cloths, doves, balls, hats, roses, floating tables… The performances juggled through all sorts of props. Some magicians actually juggled while some had an assistant with them to help with bigger tricks. It was hard to believe that they were amateurs.

* * *

><p>There was a fifteen minute remission during which the teens bought something sweet to eat from a cafeteria before it was the time to return on their seats again.<p>

"Now is Kaito's turn, right?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah, at least according to program he is on this half. His is the third." Tsukiko read from the pamphlet she had.

"That's great. He has been so secretive about his performance and spent all of his time practicing and setting up the stage here that I've barely seen him outside the lessons." The daughter of the Inspector sighed.

"Well, I'm sure the result will be great then." Ran smiled.

"Oh, it definitely will. After all Kaito has learnt so much from his father."

"Be what it may but no one will beat my Kid-sama in skills in magic." Sonoko huffed. "This far no one here has managed to come to the required level to surpass him."

"Ah, but Suzuki-san… You obviously haven't seen Kuroba-kun at work then. He could easily give the elusive phantom thief the run of his money." Akako chuckled.

"That's right! Kaito definitely can!" Aoko nodded. Next to the girl Tsukiko was covering her mouth and trying her best not to laugh at the argument. Hakuba seemed to be at the same position. The few words that the girl had exchanged with the half-British sleuth had brought up an intriguing conversation and the teen detective hadn't exactly made it secret he was suspecting her to be Kaitou Kid's newest accomplice. Apparently he had come to the conclusion the same way than Akako had. Well, as long as no one figured out Kaito was Kid, Tsukiko should be relatively safe too. After all they lived at different parts of city and moved around in different circles.

"Hush, it's beginning now." Ran chided the rest of the girls. Conan in the other hand had a bored expression on his face. Apparently magic hadn't really entrapped him this time either. At least now Heiji wasn't with them to encourage him to comment every single thing and the boy concentrated on ignoring everything around him.

The first magician of this half of the show stepped on stage. Her show seemed to be about different robe tricks and intertwining hoops. But something was off. Tsukiko frowned. At first she wasn't sure what was wrong but then she got it. One of the judges was missing! The girl exchanged a glance with Hakuba who was busy reading an e-mail he'd received.

"I need to go." The detective whispered, pocketing the phone and beginning to get up. Tsukiko grabbed his forearm and pulled him back to his seat.

"What has happened?" She asked urgently and quietly so she would disturb the rest of the audience.

"The missing judge, Shirley Serena, has been found dead at the back stage. My assistant and Kuroba are asking me to come." Hakuba told quickly, and when the girl was about to interject, he continued: "Kuroba also told you to stay here and make sure Nakamori-san and others won't worry. He'll perform as planned."

"Alright. I hope you'll wrap the case quickly. I'll keep tantei-chan here so Ran-senpai won't suspect anything either." '_And so he won't be any closer to Kaito than already needed.'_ Tsukiko added mentally. Hakuba just nodded and left quickly and quietly. Akako gave a questioning glance to the former blonde but Tsukiko just shook her head.

And finally the person they all had been waiting for more or less, appeared in a puff of smoke. Kaito was wearing a black suit but he discarded his jacket soon enough and rolled up his sleeves with a flourish. He looked quite handsome in black slacks and waistcoat. Even Tsukiko had to admit it.

Card tricks and doves, Kaito's specialty. The show was filled with them. Only Tsukiko was able to notice how they boy's eyes occasionally darted towards the direction of the backstage but even then she managed only because she was looking for it. Otherwise the magician's poker face was impenetrable.

"**Ladies and gentlemen!** It's time for the last trick!" Kaito announced then. He held up a white cloth similar to Kid's cape in front of him. He had used it previously to balance a glass ball on its edge and was beginning this trick on similar manner.

"It's time for me to make my exit." The messy haired teen continued while making sure the cloth was ramrod straight, not a single wrinkle in it as he held it up. "**And three…**"

The cloth was lifted a bit higher, only his eyes were seen. "**Two…**"

Tuft of hair was visible until he was completely behind the cloth. It resembled now a cardboard wall. So smooth and straight-edged it was. "**One!**"

_**Bang!**_

Confetti fell down and the cloth flew up. Two doves burst from the folds but Kaito wasn't seen anywere…

The gazes of the audience followed the doves flying the spacious room until landing along with them to the white-clad figure on the balcony. Imitation of Kaitou Kid was standing in there and giving a bow as the audience began clapping. Tsukiko noted with amusement how there were 'mistakes' on the attire… The shirt was still white with light blue tie, the monocle was on wrong side and the cape was missing. But otherwise it was quite good. Not good enough to confuse him with the real thing but naturally good enough for everyone to see who it was supposed to be.

But the performance did gain the loudest ovations thus far. Some people (including Sonoko) even stood up to clap. Seemed that the winner was already decided among the audience.

* * *

><p>An hour later the rest of the competitors had had their shot in the lime light and the second intermission took place.<p>

"Let's go to see where Hakuba-kun went to. He missed Kaito's number." Aoko decided.

"Ah, I'm sure it's alright. Kaito will brag to him anyways and you'll give him the account of all the performances, right?" Tsukiko tried to dissuade. She wasn't sure if the murder was solved yet. Better not to go and disturb the police and the teen detective. And Conan _definitely_ wasn't needed at that crime scene. Note the sarcasm.

"… Okiya-san. Why don't we take a look if there's any pamphlets for other performances?" Akako suggested suddenly and without much an answer, dragged the poor girl to the lobby. "Wait for us here!" The witch called to the remaining quartet who were left staring after them with perplexed looks. No long though and Sonoko was gushing over the show and engaging Ran and Aoko into the conversation.

"Alright… Here we are… By the pamphlet stand…" Tsukiko muttered. "What did you want to ask?"

"Where did Hakuba-kun go? And what was wrong with all those performers par Kuroba-kun?" The magenta-haired witch frowned with crossed arms. Tsukiko was about to reply when Red Moon took over once again. The thief rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"There was apparently a murder. One of the judges. Performance was kept as normal as possible but everyone had already seen the corpse. And it seems not everyone has great poker mask like sensei."

"Sen-?" Akako blinked before narrowing her eyes. "_'Thou are one, thou are three…'_ The split has gone even further then, hasn't it, Red Moon? Just before Tsukiko was calling Kuroba-kun Kaito."

"Correct. I like to take over occasionally. Normal life is fascinating on its own way. Usually that's Tsuki-chan's territory though…"

"Don't you realize how dangerous that is?!" The purple eyes of the witch flashed dangerously as the teen hissed at the other. "If you allow those… personalities drift apart any more, there's no way you three can become one again. One of you might even die and the other two are forced to take over the dead one's role. Role they aren't meant to. And that can rip the remaining personalities apart."

"I know!" Red Moon snapped before her expression morphed to one of sadness. "_I_ know… But Tsukiko and Kage doesn't. The more we do our own stuff and keep information from others, the more we become individuals. Tsuki-chan has even slept a couple of times while Kage has been in charge of this body. And Tsuki-chan doesn't even realize how dependent she is of her web she has weaved around her. So I sometimes take over… That if needed, I can step in her stead. The web must not know if Tsuki-chan is ever gone…" The former blonde covered her face but didn't let tears fall. "Even now she can't hear us talking. She is too young. Too innocent. I love to see her talk with her friends. I love to see her carefree. She might not realize it herself. She thinks she must do everything herself when in reality Kage and I have taken over all that. We were created for those missions… So Tsuki-chan could live normal life in this world."

"… I see." Tentatively, Akako brought the other teen/young woman closer to her until the other female's head was resting on her shoulder. "This web… It's Okiya-san's life story and the people that she has brought into that story. Family, friends, acquaintances…"

"Yes. Web of lies and half-truths that she has begun to believe herself."

* * *

><p>In the end Kaito tied with another teen magician to the first place and Sanada Kazumi took care of the last performance of the night. Accompanied by the messy haired Kudou Shinichi-lookalike, the six of them made their way outside where Hakuba was exchanging a couple of words with some police officer. To another car a young man was being escorted. Ran immediately recognized him as one of the performers from the first batch.<p>

"Hakuba-kun? Has something happened?" Aoko asked once they are were close enough. The half-brit offered a brief smile.

"Ah, yes… The judge Serena was murdered during the first intermission. I solved the case and Ganta-san confessed."

"That's why you left!"

"Yes… I'm sorry I missed the rest of the show."

"Well, Kuroba-kun here was the only one worth of seeing." Sonoko shrugged.

"Sonoko! The other magicians were great too!" Ran chastised her friend.

"Nah, I don't mind. I love hearing lovely ladies praising my humble skills." Kaito smiled and produced a pink rose for the rich girl.

"Was it you Kuroba-kun who send Hakuba-kun the message?" Akako asked then.

"Ah, no. It was Shugo. I got him a ticket and he visited me during the intermission. Couldn't come sooner…"

"Where is Shugo then?" Aoko frowned.

"Had to leave." Hakuba answered. "Got some unfinished work back home or something."

The Ekodans continued conversation after the Beikans bid them goodbye. On the way back to Beika Town, Sonoko continued gushing about the marvelous tricks, Ran did her best to keep on with the conversation and tried not to think about the murder case, Conan was sulking that he missed the excitement (You magic-hater!) and Tsukiko…

"_Just who the heck is this Shugo-guy?"_ The girl frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope Akako and Red Moon's conversation made sense. It's getting late here so I don't know how badly I possibly messed up with it. If you have questions, just ask. I'll answer... when I happen to write the next chapter.**

**And Shugo was mentioned again. Le gasp! He won't appear for a long time though. There will be mentions time to time but he makes sure to stay out of Tsukiko's sight. He can do that because these are events that he read through before hacking his way in.**

**And yes! I ditched completely creating the murder itself. And decided to keep Conan out of the crimescene. Consider it revenge for being such a sour-pus, tantei-chan! But I can say about the murder that a magician's equipment was used and Kaito helped Hakuba to figure out the trick. And Kaito was pissed that the name of magicians was tarnished like that. Ganta killed Serena because Serena was taking bribes and going to give best points to some random snobby rich-bitch trickster. Or something like that.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**-Kimmiko T:  
>Thank you. The update is finally here. Sorry I took so long.<strong>

**-Nana von Bldsinn:  
>Thank you!<br>:D**

**-Natsuko:  
>Ah, Red Moon was here. You are welcome. :D<br>KaiTsuki... aah, not now but maybe later. Reds is the one to spend most time with Kaito nowadays... Gotta see, gotta see...  
>:D<strong>

**-Kyomi Lok:  
>Eventually yes, but not until chapter 72.<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>Ah, good. Since I (and Tsukiko) read the manga, I'm sometimes worried if I'm going to spoil anything. :)<strong>


	59. Yusaku Kudou's cold case

**A/N: I actually wrote this one in two days? It seems I've forgotten how my writing speed is when the inspiration strikes...**

**This chapter became surprisingly long and angsty. Yes, I think this is angsty at least to some degree... And since last time we got Red Moon to pretend Tsukiko, now is Kage's turn. And can't you imagine how hard it's to find words to describe them? With Tsukiko I have _bespectacled girl_ or _former blonde_ or something like that, with Red Moon I have_ thief_ or _woman_... But Kage... Okay I came up with few after all but... Graah!**

**I think I'll just let you read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59.<strong>

It is strange how the time flows. One moment you are taking the first awkward steps in a new situation and the next you are confidently making your way through the days like you've always been in this role. In a sense it was true for Kage. The first awkward steps they took was when they still were part of Tsukiko. Being mistakenly identified as male by Irish and being given a name by Vermouth. Both of which had stuck.

The danger that Tsukiko had set herself back then was the starting point for Kage. Something in this world or in the girl's own mind had reacted and began separate them. Later on the beginnings of Red Moon had been created too, probably as a response to the shock received when being thrown out of the airship.

At first the differences weren't that clear to Tsukiko herself. Just little acting and she thought Kage and Red Moon were just alter egos. She was colder as Kage and flirtier as Red Moon. But that wasn't the case. The prophecy from Lucifer delivered by witch Koizumi Akako made it clear. They were three separate beings in one body.

There was Red Moon to divert attention and protect Kaitou Kid. Young woman having fun and enjoying flying with her paraglider. Making Nakamori and the Kaitou Kid taskforce to run circles. Enchanting audience with her flirty smiles and childish behavior.

Then there was Kage. The mastermind in destroying the Organization because really, the FBI and Conan weren't doing much. _**'Let them protect Sherry, I direct the troops.'**_ They had stated about the situation. They were a loner, trusting only the few hand-picked allies they had. Personality-wise they were complicated. They weren't against killing but hadn't killed themselves. Once the gun had been fired. It had been at the Touto Tower. The hand that had shot at the black helicopter had been Kage's, not Tsukiko's. They were the one to work in the shadows and direct the _Living Legend of the Organization_.

And finally there was what was left of Jade: the high-school girl going by the name Okiya Tsukiko. Ally of Kudou Shinichi, ward of an FBI agent, friend of Miyoshi Mai and sister of Okiya Subaru. A girl who'd never go where she'd come from. A girl who thought her life was in her own grasp when it actually wasn't. She was getting more and more tangled into her own web.

* * *

><p>Kage blinked lazily. School was so tiring. Red Moon and Tsukiko were both taking a nap while the third faction of their shared existence was struggling to stay awake. Why they'd agreed to this… they didn't know. The lessons on this day were so tedious and <em>easy<em>. Kage knew everything that had been thus far talked about on the lessons. She had made some vague notes for Tsukiko to read later so the girl could to her own homework.

Pretending to be the younger girl (Kage's mental age was closer to 20) wasn't too hard for her. Unlike RM, Kage had known the girl relatively long and the aim of the two of them was quite similar. Tsukiko wanted Organization to go down and Kage wanted it too. The two of them had been together a longer time and Kage liked to spend their free time by observing the other's habits and behavior. They didn't take pleasure of taking over when it wasn't necessary like Red Moon did, but Kage wasn't against it either. Especially when Tsukiko obviously needed sleep. The shadow of the Organization wasn't sure what was keeping the girl up during nights but as long as the situation didn't worsen, they'd let it be.

* * *

><p>After school Kage told in no uncertain terms that Tsukiko better stay up for the remaining day unless she wanted to screw up her sleeping rhythm to even more scrambled mess that of her 'brother's'. Tsukiko hadn't been too pleased at the prospect so she'd gathered her things and left straight from school towards the second block. She had just bid good bye to Mai who headed to work, and Namida who left with her sister for a change. The former blonde didn't see the upper classmen during the day at all so she decided not to bother with their whereabouts.<p>

"Hello?" Tsukiko called as soon as she opened the door. "Subaru-nii?"

"In here." Came a faint voice from somewhere in the house. After a bit of maneuvering around, the girl located the man from the kitchen, placing a plate to the sink.

"Eating breakfast or lunch?" She decided to ask after plopping on the abandoned chair opposite him. Her schoolbag took the seat next to her and the jacket of her school uniform was neatly draped over the said chair's back.

"…" At Subaru's reluctance to answer, the girl just sighed.

"Breakfast it is then."

"How was school?"

Now Tsukiko had to blink. Quite an abrupt question in her opinion.

"Just fine. Dozing on and off… Thankfully not much homework was given." She shrugged. "How about you? Anything interesting found out?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Actually yes. A man named Sakata Shirou was killed last week. It made to news only today." Subaru picked up the newspaper from the table and opened it at the correct article. "He was a university professor at Kanagawa so it's quite surprising it took so long…"

"Maybe someone tried to cover it up then?" Tsukiko suggested with a frown. Sakata Shirou… Now where had she heard that name?

"I doubt it. He crashed his car but this article makes it sound like someone had tampered with the brakes." Subaru told while studying the article. "Eyewitness tells that Sakata-san was raving about people being after him while running out of the hotel he was staying at to his car and driving away…"

"Is there something else about the 'accident' then?"

"When his phone was discovered-…"

"There was a message? Is this one of those Hunter of Crows cases?" Was that is then? She read it from the memory card's list? Kage had been working quite independently lately so it was entirely possible they'd sent the next name to Yamato who used then his own connections to find the person in question.

"It seems so. I wonder what is the contents of the message that makes the police _and_ the media dub these people like that."

"You think its multiple people behind this then?"

"Either this is a hired assassin with a variety of methods of killing… Or then it's a group of people targeting one at time a certain person."

"The message is from the same number every time, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think this is somehow related to the Organization then?" Underneath the table, Tsukiko crossed her fingers. Subaru knew of the Touto Tower incident but she wasn't sure if he had been contacted by Kir too. Probably not though since he was only suspecting Organization involvement one way or other. Or then he was gauging her reaction… Tsukiko had to suppress a snort at the thought. Paranoid much?

"I'm not too sure. One way or other, yes. This far the reports have been scattered… I doubt Organization would cause that much noise so more likely someone is targeting them. Or this is some rogue group killing randomly for fun… Can't be too sure yet." Subaru set the paper aside and went to exit the kitchen. Right then the front door opened and some hurried steps were heard to go to the direction of the library. The sibling duo exchanged a glance before walking quickly to the library.

* * *

><p>They found Conan making his way to the balcony.<p>

"Sorry for the hurry. Ran, Sonoko and Sera-san are coming here unless I manage to retrieve details of one case for them." The boy explained without stopping.

"I see." Subaru stated then after a moment of silence. "I suppose you have quite a small window then."

"Very." Conan grunted as he dragged ladders to the right place.

"Who wants to bet they're coming here anyways?" Tsukiko muttered before plopping on the couch and crossing her ankles on the hand rest. "They're going to walk past anyways, Suzuki-senpai has a crush on Nii-san despite already having a boyfriend, Masumi-ne-… _Sera-san_ is curious about both Kudou-kun and Nii-san… So naturally Ran won't protest."

"Since when have you called Masumi, 'nee-san'?" Subaru asked amusedly.

"…Since she, Suzuki-senpai and Mai-san dyed my hair." The girl snapped, fingering her black locks in discomfort. "Speaking of hair, shouldn't you go and fix your wig? It doesn't look like your usual case of bedhead."

With a chuckle, the man retreated to the bathroom. He merely wished Conan luck with finding the case in question.

"Nee, Kudou…" Tsukiko spoke after a while.

"Yeah?"

"What sort of case is this then?

"Ten years ago my father came across with a case that he gave up on. Ran says she has just encountered a dead man with a character of 'death' next to them, just like was the case ten years ago."

"I see… Are you sure it isn't just a coincidence?" The girl grinned from her place on the couch. Conan shot her a glare before muttering something. "Hm? What was that tantei-chan?"

"That's just something a friend of mine said a while back when this case was on the table… He stated his amazement of the coincidental nature of the death."

"A friend." Tsukiko frowned. "This doesn't happen to be the 'Shugo' character, Ran-senpai mentioned?"

"Yeah… How so-…?" Conan began but was cut off by the ever so cheerful voice of one Sera Masumi.

"_Hello! Sorry for intruding!"_

Tsukiko grinned up at the boy. "It seems like I was right."

The detective just swore under his breath and went back to his search. A couple of more minutes later the girl trio came in not noticing Tsukiko lying on the sofa at all.

"Did you stumble upon niisan brushing his teeth again?" Tsukiko greeted the older girls when they were about to exit the library on Conan's suggestion.

"Ah-!" Ran was taken aback by the former blonde's presence.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Sera asked.

"The first time Ran-senpai and Suzuki-senpai came here after niisan had moved in… Ran-senpai apparently thought Kudou Shinichi-san had come back and once noting that there were light in the bathroom…" Tsukiko left the sentence hanging.

"She opened the door in very similar manner than you just did, Sera-san." Sonoko finished.

"Subaru-nii must've experienced a bit of a déjà vu…" The girl on the couch mused before sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. "Pity I didn't see it."

"Déjà vu except for the kick in the chin." Sonoko snickered, making Ran blush in embarrassment.

"S-Sonoko!"

"Kick in the chin?" Sera mused amusedly. "Now, how did that happen?"

"Those two though niisan was a thief." Tsukiko supplied, picking her glasses from the sofa table and putting them on her face. She got up then, brushing the skirt of her school uniform and putting her feet into the guest slippers once again. "You were talking about heading to kitchen, right? How about we make some tea?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder if he's hiding them after all… Porno mags…" Sonoko pondered aloud.<p>

"No way…" Ran was blushing at the mere possibility of her, ahem, boyfriend having something like that.

"I doubt that." Tsukiko stated bluntly behind her cup of tea. "Because… Like Subaru-nii said last time you visited, there's no trace of anyone living in here. No clothes, journals or photoalbums… So why should there be porn magazines of all things?"

"But Tsukiko-chan! Isn't it suspicious that Shinichi-kun lets Ran come in every month to tidy up this place but then tells specifically her not to look for that photograph?" Sonoko complained.

"… Did it occur to you at all that maybe he thought it would be polite not to barge in? After all niisan is the one living here." The bespectacled girl glared at the rich girl while trying to ignore and uncomfortable feeling at the bottom of her stomach. The knot that tightened every time she called Subaru 'niisan' while Sera was present.

But before Sonoko could answer, Sera had another idea.

"No… I think what's being hidden is… the existence of a woman…" The tomboy detective stated.

"A-A woman!?" Ran stuttered.

"See! A hair elastic…" Sera showed her finding. "Women do tend to leave them on top of shelves all the time…"

"Ah, those must be Shinichi's mom's!" The karate champion laughed.

"Since she collects them…" Sonoko added.

"But among the dishes that haven't been washed yet… Here's a glass with lipstick that's been wiped with a thumb… It's been mixed in, you know?" The female detective continued. Tsukiko just listened and sipped her now unfortunately lukewarm tea.

"WHAAAT!?" Ran and Sonoko gasped.

"Plus, there's a long hair in the sink trap… It looks like from a wig though…" The latter sentence was muttered but Tsukiko heard it clearly.

"D-Don't tell me Shinichi-kun brought a woman here and is committing adultery!?" Sonoko shouted in rage.

_Splash!_

And the girl was drenched in half a cup of lukewarm tea.

"Just listen to yourself. Kudou Shinichi-kun is kami knows where and you are talking about adultery happening in here." Tsukiko huffed while placing her now-empty tea cup on the table. "Besides… It's Subaru-nii who's living in here now. What does it belong to any of you what is going on in here?"

"Now, see there-!" Sonoko began, tea dripping from her bleached locks, but Tsukiko overrode her easily by a slight raising of her voice but not quite shouting.

"First, you barge in unannounced! If Kudou-kun tells you to wait, shouldn't there be a reason for that? Subaru-nii could as well as charge the lot of you for invasion of privacy. While this is the Kudou Residence, it's Subaru-nii who's living in here right now by their permission.

"Second, you, Sera-san start going through the cabinets just like that. The tea is already at the table so there's no need to look for anything anymore. This isn't your home so stop acting like that.

"Third, you make baseless and completely ridiculous accusations. Especially considering that the subject of your accusations isn't even living in here at the moment. Which brings up my last point…" Tsukiko smirked evilly.

"Why an earth are you talking about adultery? It isn't like Ran-senpai and Kudou-kun are an item or anything… True, they might like each other and Kudou-kun confessed his feelings at London… But they aren't together now, are they?" With a shrug the younger girl got up, turning her back to the stunned trio. "I'll get you a towel, Suzuki-_san_."

And with that Tsukiko left the kitchen, walking past perplexed Conan in process. Apparently she hadn't been that quiet after all.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko had brought Sonoko the towel before disappearing to upstairs. If she remembered correctly, Yukiko had come yesterday for a visit. Out of all the days… Right on cue though as Tsukiko opened the door to the bathroom in upstairs, there the actress was helping Subaru with his mask(?) and wig. The voice changer was in place already though.<p>

"Konnichiwa, Yukiko-san." Tsukiko greeted.

"Ah, Tsu-chan!" Yukiko twirled around and hugged the girl. "I've missed you."

"Same here, Yukiko-san."

"Well, I think I'll head to downstairs now. I'm quite intrigued about this case." Subaru stated then, taking his glasses from the edge of the porcelain sink and placing them on his face.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit. After I cool down a bit." Tsukiko nodded. Once Subaru was gone, Yukiko looked at the girl concernedly.

"Cool down? What happened then?" The actress, wife and… mother asked her while leading the girl to the room she occasionally used. The two females sat on the bed, Yukiko having Tsukiko's hands in a gentle hold so the girl wouldn't unexpectedly bolt anywhere.

"I… I got mad. At them." Tsukiko muttered, looking away.

"At whom?" Yukiko enquired with a smile.

"At Ran-senpai, Suzuki-san and Sera-san…"

"Why?"

"Because they were being stupid, irrational and completely unreasonable."

"About what?"

"About… About facts. They barged in while Kudou-kun told them not to come. They snooped around and then came up with a theory that Kudou-kun was hiding a woman in here and committing adultery." Tsukiko mumbled. Yukiko seemed like she was struggling not to laugh at the idea but for the girl, she remained collected.

"And you put them in their place, right?" The actress smiled.

"Yeah. And I'm not taking back any of it." Tsukiko pouted and this time Yukiko laughed. The tension lifted.

"I am not asking you to. I think it was good that someone pointed out where they went wrong. I've many times watched how Sonoko-chan drags Ran-chan around. It seems like she is constantly pulled into whatever her friends come up with… be it Sonoko-chan or Shin-chan." The brunette sighed. "And from your words I guess this Sera-chan is doing that too?"

"Yeah… Even I get dragged into whatever insanity they have decided to do." The girl gestured her hair, her shoulders slumping.

"It's alright, Tsu-chan." Yukiko gave the girl a brief hug. "Now, could you help me packing? My flight leaves in couple of hours and I think I can sneak away from the back door while the girl's a distracted by the case."

"'kay."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko helped Yukiko downstairs and fetched the woman's shoes to the back door. After a quick goodbye the actress stepped into a taxi that headed to the Narita Airport. Tsukiko closed the door with a sigh. Now she didn't really have an excuse to stay away, had she? Even her school bag was at the kitchen so she couldn't pretend doing homework.<p>

"I guess I have no choice…" The girl muttered.

"It's not that bad, Tsukiko. I'm sure they've seen the sense already." Red Moon offered. Apparently she'd been napping enough too.

"**Tch, as if…"** And Kage was there too.

"_Ah, Kage… You don't happen to have sent a name to Yamato a couple of weeks ago?"_

"**Yeah. So?"**

"_A bit of warning could be nice next time."_

"**Alright."** Tsukiko could sense the other shrugging resisted herself the urge to roll her eyes.

"_You better warn me since you've been doing thing behind my back."_

"**Isn't that just better? Then you don't need to lie even if someone happens to ask you something."**

Tsukiko could only blink. Yes, the situation was similar than with the promise to Jodie. Kage was required not to hide anything from the agent but it wasn't like they talked often. Actually that one time was the only one they'd face each other. Not that Jodie knew.

"_Fine."_

"**I'm glad you see this from my point of view."** Kage grinned before falling into silence. Maybe it was their time to sleep.

"I've gotta admit that no-gender has a point so no use of sulking." RM remarked. "D'you think you can now go and join your friends? I'm sure they are already alright with everything."

"_I guess…"_ And honestly, did she have a choice? Sooner or later she'd had to interact with the trio again and she had already made a point, hadn't she?

* * *

><p>Tsukiko stepped into the kitchen where the call to Takagi had been just cut off by the detective himself, leaving Sera to glare the cell phone. Silently, the bespectacled girl picked up the casefile from the table and read through the main points from each page. It was quite enlightening to read an actual police report…<p>

"Isn't it odd? I was pretty sure that Megure-keibu was also in charge for that case 10 years ago, so shouldn't they suspect this was a serial murder?" Ran thought aloud.

"Don't tell me they've already figured out who the culprit was, but the police were conspiring to cover it up?" Sera suggested.

"Isn't that a common plot in the movies and dramas…" Sonoko gasped. "That the culprit is the son of either a police higher-up or a powerful political or business figure, so they couldn't do anything much to their chagrin!"

"And that's coming from you, the daughter of Suzuki Financial Group, Suzuki Sonoko-san?" Tsukiko snickered, echoing Conan's thoughts aloud. Sonoko spun around to glare at the younger girl.

"Why you-…"

"However!" Ran cut in, not feeling like hearing another argument between the two. "I don't think Shinichi's dad would've withdrawn from the case just because of that."

"I-I guess that's true…"

"In that case, why don't you consult him? Your classmate who loves deductions…" Subaru joined in the conversation. "That _Kinichi-kun_…"

Oh, the face Conan was making was hilarious!

"Ah, yes, you're right…" Ran spluttered at the sudden reminder of her white lie. But Sera busted it all, not that it wasn't already the time...

"What are you talking about? If you want to discuss a case, shouldn't you take it to Kudou Shinichi-kun? He's _The_ high school detective and your boyfriend! Although apparently he's pursuing some case at the moment and left this house vacant." The female high school detective spoke.

"Oh… So the owner of this house was that high school detective?" Subaru questioned. It wasn't like he had bought the lie… but you get the point.

"…Don't tell me you've been living here without knowing that?" Sera deadpanned.

"Indeed… Since Ran-san told me the Shinichi-kun who used to live here was your average high school student without any forte. Plus… I got wind of rumors about how the high school detective Kudou Shinichi lost his life during a case investigation and had already vanished from the podium of mystery solving…"

"I-Is _that_ what the rumors are saying!?" Ran asked in astonishment.

"Yeah… That's why I thought the 'Shinichi-kun' you kept mentioning was a different person." And Conan had an interesting face again. Tsukiko snapped a picture of it before putting in her ten cents… erm, yen.

"That's right. I also heard about them before transferring to Teitan. I was quite surprised to hear from you two that Kudou Shinichi-kun is alive after all. And even more so when I heard from Hanajima that he made an appearance at your school play of all places."

"That's right. He couldn't have died now, could he?" Sera chimed in. "After all, he and I were involved in the same case on two different occasions. Although he _was_ over the phone on both times. Right, Conan-kun?!"

Even though Tsukiko was the one to call the detective during the hotel case. Hopefully Sera wouldn't mention it… Otherwise Tsukiko would get chewed out by Ran and Sonoko for withholding information. Not that it was any of their business…

"Then, who is this Kinichi person?" Subaru asked Ran.

"Shinichi told me not to mention things about him in front of you, Subaru-san… So I lied…" The karate champion confessed. "I'm sorry…"

"But why are rumors claiming he's dead flying about?" Sonoko frowned.

"I bet he's been persistently requesting the parties involved in cases ensure he remains anonymous, no?" Ran smiled before becoming serious again. "In order to not raise the guard of the culprit in some sort of case he's after…"

"As if he were a ninja, lying in wait in some enemy's castle!" The rich girl huffed.

"_Ninja…"_ Tsukiko chuckled mentally. If anyone here was a ninja, it was Subaru.

"Then… why don't you call him right now? I'd like to hear his deductions as well." Sera smiled. Cue panicking Conan. Hmm… Maybe Tsukiko could give him an excuse to leave the room.

"Tantei-chan, would you go and fetch my tie from the library? I think I left it there earlier. I could try to teach you to tie it correctly." The bespectacled girl told the boy.

"Huh?" The chibi detective blinked up at her. Tsukiko just smiled at him and winked.

"I remember you asking me about learning it."

"R-Right! I remember now, Tsukiko-neechan!" And the boy dashed away before he could hear anything embarrassing. Not that he could miss Sonoko's squeal.

"…Since you're going to _confess your feelings_ back to Shinichi-kun while you're at it!"

"WHAAAAAT!?" And Ran was blushing.

"Oh, the drama…" Tsukiko sighed so only Subaru and Sera could hear. Sonoko was egging on Ran to make the call while the poor girl was still blushing.

"Ah, if you're going to call him… can you pass my message on to him?" Subaru asked with his usual smile. "Tell him that you could well be a ninja… You're Kirigakure Saizou."

"I think I'll go to look for Edogawa-kun…" Tsukiko simply mused before exiting the kitchen to go back to upstairs where her tie was. The bloody thing had annoyed her and she had gotten rid of it as soon as the talk with Yukiko-san was over.

* * *

><p>With the tie back on its correct place, Tsukiko leaned against the wall opposite the restroom where Conan was hiding. From her place she had a perfect view also behind the corner where Subaru was. The girl couldn't help but smiling when the kid-detective ran out of the restroom, still talking to the phone. How careless…<p>

"Hurry to the scene from this morning at once! According to my deduction it should be a perfect match!"

A short laugh escaped Tsukiko's lips when she exchanged a glance with Subaru.

"He's getting sloppy." She remarked when the man emerged from his hiding spot. "He worries so much about Ran finding out that he forgets the other factors… It's almost like she is more scared of Ran-senpai's wrath than the threat of the Organization…" The dimensionally lost girl paused to think. "Although they are linked in a way…"

"Like how?" Subaru asked when they began making their way back to the kitchen.

"He thinks that if Ren-senpai finds out about his real identity… It's only a matter of time until the Organization finds out… And begins targeting her. Even though only the knowledge of him actually being alive should've already put her in danger."

"Hmm?" The strawberry blonde man gestured her to continue.

"The Organization never observed the reactions of the immediate associates of Kudou Shinichi after his supposed death. They came to check this house to find it empty. Miyano Shiho was the one to confirm his death on the files but when she escaped no one double checked… Except possibly Vermouth but that doesn't really count since she is kind of loose cannon… But the Mouri's weren't checked. Otherwise they'd discovered Edogawa Conan from there and note that Ran-senpai isn't upset at all about the supposed death of her best friend." Tsukiko drew deep breath before continuing. She had a lot to say before they reached the kitchen. "Not to mention after Sherry's deflection from the Organization if someone were to ask any time Ran-senpai about Kudou-kun… She could've truthfully say that he is away but occasionally called her. Thus making her a target.

"If only Kudou-kun would tell her that the difficult case he's working with is dangerous. Or even reveal his identity as Conan thus explaining the situation… She'd be much safer." The girl concluded with a sigh. "He is such a moron. Not to mention he doesn't seem to trust anyone… I mean… You are a primary example at the moment."

"I noticed." Subaru mused with a smirk on his face. "Which is why I'm going to have a little revenge of my own."

"Oh? Is that so?" Tsukiko chuckled, hitting the man in the arm. "I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm? Conan-kun, is that a bowtie attached to your smartphone?"<em> Ran was heard to be asking the boy.

"_D-Doing this kind of thing is really popular at school right now…"_ The boy stuttered back when the Okiya 'siblings' made their appearance.

"Anyway… If you're going to the scene and determining whether his deduction is correct or not, there's no way to get out of it." Subaru spoke, light reflecting from his glasses. "Isn't that right? High school detective, Kudou Shinichi-kun… is the one who said so after all…"

Tsukiko had to hide her smile behind her palm as Conan's face morphed from nervousness to fear to confusion. And boy continued staring at the man and his knowing smirk. The smirk he had worn so many times as Akai Shuichi.

"Th-That's right! Let's go and take a look! Ran!" Sonoko hurried the long haired girl who nodded on agreement.

"Hey, Conan-kun, come on… Let's go!" Sera called from the door when Rans and Sonoko were already out. "Kudou-kun sent you the deduction email, right?"

"Ah yeah…" Conan ran after the other two girls, leaving Tsukiko, Sera and Subaru in the kitchen.

"Are you coming too, Tsukiko-chan?" Sera asked after lifting her suspicious glance from Subaru who was his back towards her.

"Ah… I think I'll pass if you don't mind…" Tsukiko smiled nervously, discreetly glancing at the man next to her.

"Just go on Tsukiko. I need to organize here anyways." Subaru told the girl.

"Alright… Just wait a second, Sera-san." Nervously, the former blonde pushed her glasses better on her face and turned around to gather her bag and jacket. She was fumbling her phone out of the back when Sera answered.

"We're waiting for you at the hall then, Tsukiko-chan." The tomboy announced before disappearing. "And I told you to call me neesan!"

The phone slipped through Tsukiko's fingers and clattered on the floor. The girl took a sharp breath, her shoulders tensing.

"Tsukiko?" Subaru spoke once it was clear the other girl was out of ear shot. "Are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately…"

The girl took her glasses off and run a hand across her face.

"I… I will be fine. I will." She tried to feebly brush off the concern as she pulled on her school uniform jacket. "It's… nothing."

"You haven't been sleeping lately, have you?" The man continued.

"I have!"

"Then what it is?"

"I… I don't know…" The girl lied but her voice was faint enough to fake confusion. Subaru furrowed his brows but let it slide.

"You better hurry. Your friends are waiting for you." He stated then.

"Yeah… Jaa na, Subaru…-nii." She stumbled over the suffix that hadn't before really caused her troubles. But the stumble was enough for the man to deduce the situation and not to comment it. He understood the guilt the girl must be feeling now from saying that one simple word.

* * *

><p>The quintet made their way quickly to the alley way where the dead guy had been found. And yep, there it still was. The 'death' character that might've once been red but was now dark brown.<p>

"Just as I thought, there isn't even one officer here. It looks like they're so set on it being a theft case that they've completely withdrawn from the scene of crime…" Sera spoke while kneeling by the mark. "But normally, you wouldn't think that the corpse was the one who wrote the word labelling them as such. For this 'death' character to have been left, written in blood, it wouldn't have been odd at all o have considered this a murder…"

"Ran-neechan, did you bring your wallet?" Conan asked then.

"Y-yes…" It seemed Ran was a bit surprised by the question. Sonoko's conclusion about it didn't help at all either. But once Conan go the coins in his hands everything started to become clear.

"Shinichi-niichan wrote it in his email! That if you line up some loose chance with the character written in blood like this… See, it matches exactly, right?"

"No way… But why?" Ran whispered in awe.

"He said that this wasn't a character written by someone, but because the loose change fell like this and blood fell on top of it, it just turned out this way!"

"But what's with that long skinny gap?" Sonoko pointed out. "Are yoy trying to say that the blood just avoided that area on its own?"

"… The cigarette." Tsukiko mused from her spot, leaning against the machine. "The cigarette was probably in between the wallet so that when it fell down, it conveniently covered the necessary spot. Later on it was just brushed aside when the wallet and change was swiped away."

Sera then elaborated the story as she knew the detail she'd seen and deduced. Naturally, it would've suspicious for Tsukiko to know everything. Plus, she didn't feel like making lengthy explanations right now.

"So there's no way the one who stole the money was the one who killed him?" Sonoko asked.

"No. If the change and the wallet hadn't been taken after the blood had dried, the character written in blood wouldn't have been left so clearly." Sera answered.

"So this was indeed a theft case, huh!" Ran confirmed.

"Yeah." Sera grinned and turned to talk with Conan. "But you! You figured it out pretty handily, huh?"

"Th-The one who figured is out wasn't me, it was Shinichi-niichan! He said that it because crystal clear once he heard that phrase from Subaru-san!" The kid sweatdropped.

"Oh, that phrase he said to tell Shinichi…" The karate champion remembered. "'You could well be a ninja… You're Kirigakure Saizou', right?"

"Then could it be that this sort of character written in blood is often used by ninja?" Sonoko asked dubiously.

"No. And if it were, the clue wouldn't have pointed to the right direction. After it was the coins in this matter that made the final conclusion." Tsukiko stated. "But what did the clue point to… was Sanada's Ten Braves and the flag of Sanada Clan…"

"It's six coins, right?" Conan chirped. "That's how I figured it out! That the character wasn't written in blood, it was a shaped that was made because there were six circular coins!"

"Really?!" Sera gushed, making the boy back-track a bit. Seriously… Tsukiko had to resist the urge to facepalm at the boy's carelessness. The cases were taking him along for the ride. Stupid genius that needed stimulation for his brains…

The three upper classmen turned their attention then to the original case from ten years ago and came to the conclusion that the case back then had indeed been an accident. Tsukiko began dozing off. For some reason the whole day had been tiring despite the nap she took during class. Damn that Shugo guy… Whoever he was. She couldn't help but thinking if that person was from Jade's world. She couldn't help but fearing he was going to change the plot… But there was nothing noticeable now. She couldn't help but wonder if that person was someone she knew. And what if they weren't from Jade's world? Who were they then? Just a background character that Gosho hadn't deemed important to actually introduce? Or a character that was thrown into a trashcan but existed in this world after all.

"_Because who says that this is the most original one anymore. My involvement hasn't affected manga at all…"_ The girl thought before falling asleep. Her head nodded off for a second before the greyish blue eyes snapped open.

"**Damn girl… She knows very well now isn't the time to fall asleep."** Kage thought in annoyance ad they took in the current situation. Ran was holding Conan by his jacket and apparently confirming something, Sonoko was nearby and Sera was picking something from behind the vending machine. Then the non-gendered teen turned mentally to address the female who was awake.

"**It just couldn't be your turn?"** The master-mind grumbled.

"Ah, gomen, gomen…" Red Moon grinned. "But we decided that it's your day today. I've tomorrow if needed."

"**Tch. I was rudely woken up because you couldn't be bothered to step in."**

"I _know_. I'm the one that kicked you awake." The thief rolled her eyes. "Besides… According to the foreknowledge we have, your skills would be more useful now than mine."

As much as Kage didn't want to admit it, the thief was making sense. Red Moon wasn't a fighter. She was an actress and an acrobat. Kage could fight. Tsukiko could fight too even though she wasn't as strong as Kage.

"**Fine…"** The hunter of the Crows muttered when they focused back on the present.

"But it's a shame, isn't it?" Sonoko huffed. "We went through all this and solved the case, but not know who the thief is…"

"As far as clues go, I found this 10-yen coin with blood on it underneath the vending machine!" Sera told the rich girl. "It must have been that this one slipped through their fingers as he or she was picking up the change, and it went under the vending machine… It the fingerprints on this turn up a criminal record…"

And cue the arrival of three pervert criminals.

"Assault…"

"Infliction of bodily injury…"

"Blackmail…"

"Add the three of us up and you'll get those three crimes on record. Oh now, if you add the theft to that it'd turn into four…"

"So hey… You think you could return that, hmm?"

"It's just 10 yen after all…"

"Afterwards, we can all have some fun together…"

No one of their little quintet was amused. Sonoko, Ran and Conan glared at the men. Kage gave a lazy glance to their direction. Those men weren't any of the teen's business. The Shadow didn't even bother to tell them apart by the voices.

"OK…" Sera stated and flicked the coin in the air. "Catch."

"You bitch! What the hell do you think you're-…" And the first thug went down. The second one came to attack Sera from behind them but Kage aimed a kick in the small of his back while Ran kicked the side of his head.

**"Even that annoyance could've done this…"** They thought idly but brushed it aside then. Whatever, they were awake now so they'd also handle this situation.

"Kyaaaah!" The last thug had gotten a hold on Sonoko.

"Oh dear…" Kage mumbled before leaning back to avoid the soccer ball flying straight at the head of the last thug. And he was down too.

"**Case closed!**" Sera announced when catching the coin again.

"That ball was you, Conan-kun?" Ran was asking the kid who was picking himself off the ground.

"Y-Yeah…" The boy answered. How eloquent…

* * *

><p>The police was called to pick up the three pigs. Kage announced then that they weren't coming to the questioning. Sera agreed, asking Ran and Sonoko to handle it in their stead.<p>

"Shall we go together?" The tomboy asked the other teen. Kage regarded her for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure…" It wasn't like they had any other choices. Behind them Ran was tending the scrape on Conan's arm… An action which brought tears into Sera's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kage asked the high school detective.

"Yes… It just reminded me of something…" Sera chuckled, wiping the tears away.

"Alright."

"How about you? It seems like something has been bothering you lately."

"I'm fine. It's nothing special." Kage shrugged. They were fine. It was Tsukiko who wasn't…

"Hey, would you like to spend some time a day with me? Just the two of us." The detective girl asked then.

"**Plus me and Reds…"** Was added in Kage's head as the question was actually meant to Tsukiko. Oh, why the girl couldn't be awake now?

"Hmm… Why not? It could be refreshing."

"Great!" Sera smiled brightly. Eventually they parted ways and Kage was left pondering the tomboy's reaction to Ran and Conan.

"Bad kid… I guess that's because she's practically using them in order to find the answers she's searching for… Answers she have to wait for longer…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Tsukiko. She feels quilty of calling Subaru 'niisan' and pretending to be his sister while Sera is actually around and should be the one to call him that... And then is this Shugo business that is bothering her... Thankfully it'll be solved... in over ten chapters.**

**I just realized that I use the same way to indicate Kage's thoughts than when people are speaking English... hmm...**

**Some of you might remember how Shugo reacted to this case in _LtRU_. I wondered if he should've been mentioned for the second time in this chapter by Ran or Sonoko but desided then that if it happened, it was when Tsukiko wasn't in the room. I can't have her put the pieces together too soon... _(Ten chapters...)_**

**I can see that I have some new followers and favourites. Thank you very much for reading and enjoying this fic.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**-ZeroRandomNumber:  
>Ah, no. I don't forget about my stories. I just don't always have the required inspiration to write...<br>That's great to hear. I also like reading those fics btw... Have you read _Revolver_ by xXFallenAngelsXx? It is also into-dc-world fic and quite good.**

**-Kimmiko T:  
>Glad to hear that. :)<strong>

**-SunnyStormCloud:  
>That's good to hear. I also like the idea although I realize it's also quite hard to write... But I hope you liked this chapter too.<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>:D<br>'Don't worry, be happy!'**

**-A'stories10:  
>I also kind of liked it(my own hair color)... For now it'll remain as it is. Tsukiko thinks it's a good way to hide. While at first she wasn't comfortable with it, she has come to accept it despite being reminded about it occasionally. You can 'see' 'her' as blonde when Kage or Red Moon are taking the stage on public. Those two are using wigs though but the point is there. As you can see from the cover image, Tsukiko is black haired while the rest remain blond.<strong>

()

**I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter is coming. It'll be Movie chapter(try to guess which one) and right now I have a loggy internet at my student apartment. I'll go home for weekend but I'm not sure how much I can work with the chapter there. But until then see ya! Remember to review, it alwasy makes me happy!**


	60. Private Eye in the Distant Sea

**A/N: I'm done. I'm so done with this chapter. This is the longest one I've written this far. I'm sure of it!**

**Oh, and I broke my own word. Shugo appears in this one. I guess you all are happy now. I just realized that I can't leave all my plans for him to the Leap because if he doesn't appear here this chapter doesn't work. I mean really, when you read this try to imagine what it might sound without the part with Shugo... But Tsukiko doesn't meet him or hear about him. Shugo is sneaky like that.**

**I think I won't babble more, just let you read. And I'm planning on change Tsukiko's way of addressing people. She is becoming closer with Ran for example. And taking distance form Sonoko. And something like that. And Conan is becoming closer to her too so he's starting to call her just 'Tsukiko' when it's just two of them instead of 'Okiya'.**

**But read. Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60.<strong>

Tsukiko took a sip from her drink while looking around in the Café Poirot. It was a nice Friday evening in June and people were bustling about outside the cafeteria. There were some people inside too but not many. It was nearing the closing time.

With a sigh, Mai flopped down on the seat opposite the girl.

"The days are getting busier and busier." The class president announced. Apparently she could afford a break now that Tsukiko was about the only customer there. "At least it feels like so."

Tsukiko chuckled and placed her glass on the table. "I can believe that. It certainly seemed busy three hours ago. How do you even get to do all the homework?"

"I manage." The brunette shrugged. "I have time during weekend after work and I do a lot during breaks at school."

"…Have your parents left you alone?"

"It seems so. I need to keep my guard up though. While no one has called school, I still need to be vary. It's entirely possible that they've hired some detective…" At this, Mai glared the ceiling of the café before shifting to glance at Amuro who was counting the register. The dyed blonde man looked up, like feeling the eyes on him, and waved then cheerily at the girls. "…to track me down. Or then they haven't even noticed my disappearance."

Tsukiko glanced at Amuro too. The man was back counting but probably listening to them attentively.

"I take you've warned him about the possibility of someone contacting him to get our current location."

"I kinda had to… The same went with Mouri-san and I even asked Ran-senpai to mention in to Kudou-senpai next time they spoke. One can never be too careful."

"Geez, that makes it sound like you're escaping some evil syndicate, not your parents." The former blonde cringed at the choice of words but it couldn't be helped.

"The Miyoshi Corporation is evil enough…" Came the mumbled reply. Tsukiko arched her eyebrows at that but when it was clear Mai wasn't going to elaborate it, she decided to just file it away for later use.

"Here." Azusa appeared from the kitchen and placed pieces of cheesecake in front of the two girls. "They're on the house."

"Thank you, Azusa-san." Tsukiko smiled. "Do join us if you can."

"Soon. Let's get Amuro-san to sit with us too." The young woman told her and went to wipe the tables. Mai just nodded and dug into her cake piece.

"This is a wonderful place to work. Never mind the long hours on weekends and after school, the atmosphere is great and I get free cake by the end of the day." The bespectacled girl stated.

"Really?" Tsukiko blinked.

"Yes. Master is nice like that. When the customers are gone, we get one cake or muffin or drink of our own choice for free. It feels good. I mean, we have to watch the whole day customers eating great food and desserts but can't eat ourselves…"

"I get it. I believe I'd be hard pressed to survive it too."

"Ne, Tsukiko-chan… Do you have any plans for weekend by the way?" Mai asked then.

"Actually I have." Tsukiko grinned. "Ran-senpai invited me to join her, Suzuki-san, Mouri-tantei and the kids at an Aegis Destroyer. She won tickets."

"Aegis?!" The class president slash waitress gasped. "You aren't serious!"

"I am. We're going tomorrow."

"I'm so jealous! I've never been on anything like that… You've got into all sorts of places lately. I guess being friends with Suzuki has its perks…"

"What are you talking about?" The former blonde glared while tying her hair on a high ponytail.

"Come on, Tsukiko-chan… You've gone to all these Kaitou Kid heists thanks to her and even onboard Bell Tree Express. I'd never get into anything like that and I've known her longer."

"But you don't like her and you show quite openly your hostility towards her." Tsukiko pointed out. "Besides… It isn't that glorious. I got thrown out of that airship if you remember…"

"True." Mai had to admit the other girl had a point. "But I'm still so jealous… It's like you've made all the right connections ever since you arrived and then get into awesome places…"

"And in danger…" The dimensionally lost girl muttered. At that the brunette got an idea.

"That's right… You are such a trouble magnet." Mai grinned.

Tsukiko frowned. She didn't like where this was going. She knew Mai wasn't going to persuade her to give up her pass to Aegis but it didn't stop the class president teasing her.

"And…" The black haired girl prompted on the brunette with clear apprehensive tone in her voice.

"Just think about all those places you've been to… and all the times you've gotten into hospital… Are you sure you should go on a _warship_?"

A quick glance around and Tsukiko just knew Amuro and Azusa were listening into the conversation.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been into hospital _that_ many times…"

"But you have. I've been talking with Suzuki and Ran-senpai… and I found many things. First, you were in a hospital right before you came to Teitan, reasons unknown. Then, you managed to hurt your wrist doing something and later hurt your wrist even worse when you punched a culprit of some murder case with it… Second, you got mugged and then _shot_ by some terrorist at Touto Tower. Third, you fall down the stairs and almost burn to death because of some case you were investigating in Nagano. Oh, and of course there is when you got thrown out of an airship which should've resulted your death if it wasn't for Kaitou Kid." Mai drew a breath. "Do I need to continue? You are a trouble magnet just like Conan-kun is a death magnet."

"N-… None of those were my fault!" Tsukiko exclaimed. "And why do you think Edogawa-kun is a death magnet?

"Oh, _please_… Everyone at MPD knows about it. Be it with Mouri-san, or Ran-senpai and Suzuki, or with his kid-friends plus Agasa-san… Where ever he goes, a murder happens. If not a murder, then something else equally bad. I've got experience." The heiress of Miyoshi Corporation sighed. "Murder during a school play, bus-jacking, bank robbery, hostage situation at department store… Or how about all those dangerous situations you've gotten into. Conan-kun has been present every time, hasn't he?"

"Uh… well…" Tsukiko had to think back a bit. She really didn't feel like admitting the points right. "I guess… But it really isn't his fault!"

"Then how… Nevermind. Tell me instead about your first hospitalization."

Oh, now she was fishing for information. Again.

"Do I have to answer?"

"You can answer like this or then we can do the same with liquor. I still have that nice bottle of Bourbon left." The class president grinned. Thankfully their relationship had been repaired. They could even joke about the matter now.

"Shh, Mai-san, there're adults present." Tsukiko shushed.

"Just tell me, Tsukiko-chan. You've told no one before, right?"

"I'm also curious. Were you hurt badly, Tsukiko-san?" Azusa took a seat on Tsukiko's right with a cheesecake piece of her own. Amuro joined the girls too but on Tsukiko's left. The girl sighed. There was no way of escaping now. Not with three interrogators.

"Being hospitalized thrice in a span of a couple of months… That's really something Tsukiko-san." Amuro smiled. "I bet there's a story behind each time."

"They aren't really anything special…" Oh, your psychological tricks won't work on me, Bourbon… "But I can tell what I recall. Which one you want to hear first about?"

"How about your latest one? Down the stairs." Azusa smiled tentatively. "It doesn't sound as bad as being shot…"

"Hmm… True but that's the one where I lost consciousness…" Tsukiko mused. "Well, the premise was this: we had a murder scene which was a dying message at the same time. The victim had been locked in to starve and the culprit hadn't seen the message before. He had only heard of it with other three suspects one of which was killed later… So a police officer went to the first crime scene and I went with him. We solved the message but at the same time the murderer came to burn the place down so the message could be erased. The officer was hit on the head while I, while escaping, was tripped down the stairs. Both unconscious, the bad guy lit up the place and we were saved only by other officer who was following us."

"That… That was the Red Wall case right?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. Apart from getting hospitalized, I actually liked solving that case. I managed to solve the message and later when we had to get more evidence, we managed to trick the culprit into revealing himself." Tsukiko smiled.

"How about the Touto Tower then? Conan-kun was with you, right? And Ran-san?" The class president asked then.

"I don't remember much about it actually. But… we were apprehending a culprit of the Tanabata serial murders… We got the guy but then… There was some other guy disguised as a police officer who got to us then. We figured he wasn't the real one and tried to corner him when he retaliated. Ran-senpai got knocked out. I was badly injured too while the bad guy was playing around with Edogawa-kun, making the boy run around while just missing the shot and throwing him around… I tried to make him stop but then… The guy was dead. Some terrorists had showed up in a helicopter equipped with a machine gun. I went inside then and lost sight of things… But the next thing I knew bullets were raining inside, shattering the glasses and I got shot too." At this the black-haired girl lifted her shirt a bit to show the scarred but healed bullet wound on her side. "That's it really."

"Are near-death situations haunting you or something?" Amuro chuckled mirthlessly. Tsukiko could see the gears turning in his head while he processed this information. He was probably thinking whether she knew it had been the Organization at the Tower or if she had just censored the story for the other two females at the company.

"According to Mai-san… Yes." The girl shrugged.

"Come on, Tsukiko-chan… When I hear about those things now I start to think if Conan-kun's personal Shinigami is actually haunting you." Mai shuddered. "Don't tell me the first time in a hospital was as bad…" She winced at the possibility.

"Well…" The former blonde looked away. "I-got-hit-by-a-car-and-was-in-a-coma-for-five-months?"

A stunned silence followed the sentence.

"You what?" Mai's voice was dangerously quiet.

"Yeah… I was on my way to meet with Niisan who was about to move to a new address. Address that I didn't know at the time by the way. In any case I was crossing the street when suddenly two cars came around the corner without slowing at all. I was hit by the latter car, a Dodge Viper, and I hear it was some passerby who called the ambulance later. At the time there was no one around…" Tsukiko paused. She had never met the woman who'd found her. She'd never gotten to thank her properly. "Well, I got taken to a hospital in Haido where I was for five months or so until I woke up."

"When did you wake up then? I'm trying to get some clear timeline since you came to school on the 16th of April."

"It was around… 9th or 10th… I'm not sure since I woke at midnight."

"Wasn't anyone worried about you?" Amuro asked then. "If you were in a coma for five months or so..."

"Oh, people were worried I'm sure. Not people close to me though. Niisan and I didn't keep contact that often and since he changed both phone number and address I couldn't contact him. The woman who found me moved away a bit before I woke up, or so I hear… and I didn't have any identification with me either so my parents couldn't be contacted." Tsukiko shrugged.

"That's so sad… Didn't anyone visit you then?" Azusa asked sympathetically.

"Well, that woman did for a while and then she practically dumped the responsibility to Jodie-san who was at the hospital at the time… Or that's what I've heard." The former blonde frowned in thought. That's pretty much how Subaru had described the situation when she'd asked him. Jodie still didn't really feel like talking about the events of the hospital.

"And that's how she ended up taking you in, right?" Mai confirmed.

"Pretty much, yeah… But I better go now. I got to wake up early tomorrow and I haven't done any of my homework yet." Tsukiko stood up to leave. "It was great to talk with you all though."

"Going to your brother's place then?" Amuro questioned casually.

"Yeah. It's closer to Detective Agency."

"With the rate you are spending your time there, you could as well move in…" Mai snorted.

"Well… I'll only do that if it's okay to both him and the owners of the house. Bye."

"Be careful at Aegis!"

"Have fun!"

"You better tell me everything then, okay?" Amuro, Azusa and Mai respectively told Tsukiko before she exited the cafeteria.

"Who wants to bet she'll end up in a hospital for some reason or other?" Mai sighed dejectively.

"I hope it won't be anything bad then." Azusa smiled a bit nervously. "The accidents she's had this far sound awful…"

"Yeah… And…" Mai blinked, realizing something suddenly. "When she was in the hospital after Tanabata she… She lied to me!"

"Lied? How so?" Amuro frowned. The other girl's mere presence at the Tower was raising alarm in his head. But he couldn't be sure and couldn't afford concentrating on many things to investigate at the same time…

"She talked as if she hadn't been at the Tower and practically fished information from me about how the whole thing was handled publicly."

"To be fair, Mai-san… You kind of dig for information all the time too…" The detective pointed out.

"… Yeah." The brunette slumped in her seat. "I guess we got to clean up here before closing."

"Yes, we have a lot to do." Azusa promptly got on her feet and took the empty plates of cheesecake with her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko flopped on the sofa and took her new toy from her bag. It was Mantendo TX-eye, newest game console from the Mantendo Company. While she couldn't have her cellphone with her, she could still do whatever needed with the console. Internet connection, camera, even draw on it.<p>

"I can't wait…" The girl grinned, before taking a picture of herself with it.

* * *

><p>Next morning, she was reading news from the TX-eye and absently listening to the kids talking about a suspicious boat being found at Maizuru Harbor. That is, until Sonoko interrupted them.<p>

"Hey, brats! Move up, don't leave a gap in the line!" The rich girl told the children. Tsukiko just rolled her eye from her place behind them. The DB moved on, Tsukiko after them and then Ran turned to tell Kogoro to do so too.

"Come on, otou-san! You're the adult here, you're supposed to be watching the kids!"

"Oh, shut up." The snoring sleuth muttered while folding his newspaper he'd been reading. "I'm only here because you said somebody needed to come with you."

"But it's so rare to get a chance to go aboard an Aegis Destroyer!" Ran gushed. "Getting tickets for one is ten times harder than for other ships!"

"If only you used that luck with horses!" Kogoro muttered, earning an annoyed glared from his daughter.

"Saa, Mai-san was very jealous when she heard I got to come with you. And she was worried too…" Tsukiko mused while glancing at the bright blue sky above them. It was pretty. Ominously so…

"Worried? Why?" Sonoko frowned.

"Well, considering how I've gotten into trouble about every time I go somewhere with you guys… It's quite understandable, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I guess." The Suzuki heiress shrugged. "Nee, Ran, what is an Aegis Destroyer anyways?"

"Umm…" Apparently the lucky winner didn't know either.

"Aegis Destroyers are warships fitted with a weapons system developed by the US Navy!" And it was Mitsuhiko who answered. Yay! No need to hear Conan's 'I learnt it from TV' –excuse for now.

"They're really strong warships!" Genta added.

"Yes!"

"That's a pretty simple description." Sonoko remarked. "Are you even interested in warships Ayumi-chan?"

"No." The young girl shook her head. "But I love the sea, and we _did_ win the tickets."

"That's right!" Ran agreed. "It's once in a lifetime experience. So just forget about horses for now, otou-san!" The last sentence was said a bit louder, ensuring that Kogoro heard it. While the napping drunkard muttered his affirmative, Tsukiko noted Conan exiting the line to 'go to the toilet'.

* * *

><p>"Satellite phone for a little kid? Isn't that… Well, never mind…" A dismissive hand waved from behind a lap top. "You've made all sorts of gadgets already for him so what one more is going to do…"<p>

"You are surprisingly relaxed about this matter, Midorikawa-san…" Ai placed a tea cup on a saucer while glancing at the teenager sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Ah, but Ai-chan… I can't really do anything about the matter now, can I?" Shugo grinned. "If Hakase wants to make those gadgets to the chibi-annoyance, he can. The brat has proved to be surprisingly responsible with them."

"Is that so…" The girl muttered before taking another sip from her tea.

"The science convention was great though. So much new inventions and such on display. I can't wait to get cracking their codes."

"You seem pretty excited."

"Of course!" The boy laughed. "Computers are my passion. I can do anything with them and learning new is never a bad idea."

"Ah, Shugo-kun, it seems Conan-kun wants to talk with you." Agasa called from the window.

"Pass the phone then hakase." Shugo grinned, the expression remaining when he got the phone too. "Yo, chibi-tantei."

"_Konnichiwa, Shugo-niichan."_

"What can I do for you today, chibi?" While Shugo had known all along about Conan-is-Shinichi matter, he'd managed to cover it up surprisingly easily. The detective-kid had no idea. And thus he could tease the boy mercilessly while the boy couldn't retaliate.

"_I was actually asking how your plans are going…"_

"My plans? I don't have any right now. Everything is either finished or then still on a drawing board. How so?"

"_I was thinking about the code you were going to use soon…"_

"Ooh, my super-hacking code that's still in process? Like I said it's still in process, the security around certain files have increased lately…" Not that they were much a challenge for Shugo yet. But he had to pretend… "But I see what I can do. Why? Do you think it'll be needed?"

"_Possibly."_ Conan muttered.

"A bad feeling then… Alright, but on one condition."

"_What is it?"_ The kid was annoyed now. Ho ho ho, so amusing.

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you." Shugo berated the boy playfully before turning serious again. "That Tsukiko-girl… She's with you, right?" Of course she was, Shugo had seent he Moon-file about the movie.

"_Yeah…"_

"Then… Keep an eye on her, okay? She has a knack for trouble."

"_Shugo-niichan, do you know each other?"_

"You could say so…" Shugo put the laptop aside and walked to the window of the hotel room. "I definitely know her and she knows me… But she doesn't know of me so don't go mentioning my name, okay?" The sky outside was bright. Only a couple of clouds were hanging around and moving in the slight breeze.

"_Umm… Okay then…" _The faux-child stated quite lamely.

"Thanks, Conan-kun…" It was one of the rare times Shugo used the boy's 'name'. If the kid was surprised by that, he didn't voice it. "Oh! And Agasa-hakase had something to tell you. I'll give the phone back to him."

The phone was passed to the inventor who began telling a quiz for Conan to relay to the rest of the DB. Shugo opened the balcony door and stepped outside. The breeze played on his face and his lightly gelled-back hair.

"Stay safe… Tsukiko."

* * *

><p>Conan made it back to the rest of his group and told the quiz to the kids. It was… awful. The quiz that is. Tsukiko even cringed once hearing it.<p>

"Am I correct in guessing that the quizzes used to be better?" The girl asked Ran and Sonoko when the kids run off to the security check. It was time to board the ship.

"You could say so…" Ran smiled and they followed the three eager children.

"Please open any hand luggage you may have so it can be checked, and place it in front of one of the inspectors." Came the instructions. Tsukiko placed a hand on her waist bag. It didn't have much. Just her wallet with identification (she had no idea where Yamato had gotten them from for her), her TX-eye, sketchpad and some pens plus a small waterproof flashlight. In any case she placed the bag on the table for the inspection.

"Also, mobile phones are not allowed aboard, so we will hold onto them for you here." And Tsukiko got through the inspection! Her TX-eye wasn't confiscated either!

* * *

><p>Hotaka. That was the name of the ship they were boarding. Tsukiko looked at it. It was quite handsome indeed…<p>

"But ships are considered female… Does that mean all the countries are relaying on woman power to defend their coasts?" The girl mused as they made their way up the stairs on the deck. All the visitors were then guided to the presentation room slash cafeteria slash whatever-it-happened-to-be while the engines were started and the Aegis Destroyer Hotaka left the harbor.

"Thank you for joining us on these public exercises aboard an Aegis Destroyer." And the commentary began. "My name is Inoue, and I'll be your guide today. It's a pleasure to be here."

The Lieutenant bowed and people clapped. Tsukiko took out her TX-eye on decided to take some pictures on the pamphlet in front of her. The paper slip wouldn't fit in her bag anyways…

"I'll start by explaining the details for today's sailing experience. First, please take a look at the map on the monitor. You're free to look around the section marked in red. However, please avoid going into any other corridors and rooms. You'll find further details on the pamphlets in front of you."

Tsukiko continued taking pictures while Ran and Sonoko sitting next to her read their pamphlets on conventional manner.

"Next, I'll talk about the schedule for today…" Yep, the introduction speech went pretty much past their ears. Tsukiko took pictures, Ran wondered the time, Mitsuhiko lent her his watch and about every single one of their group listened as the boy explained how the radio clock worked. Except Kogoro who was sleeping.

"Incidentally, that one sets itself at 5:00 AM and 5:00 PM."

"_Plot point, plot point…"_ Tsukiko hummed in her mind.

"Where do the signals come from?" Ayumi asked.

"Uh, well…" Since Mitsuhiko doesn't have the answer, it's Conan's turn to shine.

"Around here, it'd probably be the transmitter in Fukushima." The glasses-kid told.

"Really?"

"You sure know a lot, don't you, Conan-kun?" It's actually a pity that Ran doesn't know the kid's real identity. Her praises of Conan's intellect were quite… Tsukiko couldn't help but facepalm. Mentally of course.

"O-Oh, I heard about it from Shinichi-niichan…"

"_Can I facedesk?"_ Tsukiko grumbled.

"**Only if you let me do it first."** Kage sighed, rubbing their temples. **"You know the TV excuse would've probably worked better on this case."**

"True… Who talks about radio transmitters to seven-year-old kid? It's more likely to have seen a document or in the news about the subject. Not that a normal kid remembers such thing."

Right then some strange noise happened. Everyone in the room became alarmed. Kogoro woke up.

"Please calm down. There's no need to worry. The sound you just heard was made by our pumping system letting in a large amount of sea water." Inoue explained.

"**And the system chopping off the hand of Lieutenant Sasaura."** Kage stated while Tsukiko had no restraint to face palm as Kogoro remained standing and looking extremely stupid. Thankfully the man eventually sat down. What an embarrassment… Although, the sleeping detective pretty much had only one purpose in this movie and that was comic relief… Well, there were the shiny calling cards that'd eventually save Ran's life but otherwise his job was pretty much being ridiculous. Though wasn't it always?

* * *

><p>The visitors made their way to the CIC. The anti-air combat drill was about to begin. Tsukiko made her way to the edge of the group and leaned against the wall there. She had surprisingly good view on the monitors from there, not that she understood anything about them. Kage did though and using the eyes of the high schooler, they made notes of everything going on. Any knowledge was important.<p>

"This is the heart of an Aegis Destroyer, the CIC." Inoue explained. Commands were given and readings announced as the target was spotted and the men prepared to retaliate. Not that they were any good actors. When the Mouri's commented on it, Tsukiko just chuckled, moving quickly to stand next to them without taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"They are soldiers, not actors. If a real situation were to happen, then we'd get the quick commands and hinted distress in their voice. As this is just a drill, we should enjoy it as it is. It means we are safe, right?"

"True." Ran smiled.

"Huh, it's just images on a screen…?" Kogoro muttered.

"Even just watching a screen in here is impressive." Inoue told them. "This is Aegis Destroyer's most confidential room – it's the first time civilians have been allowed to be here."

"**And the first and possibly only chance the spy – X – has to get the info he wants…"** Kage noted.

The two practice drill targets were shot down. Soundlessly. Tsukiko assumed that in real situation they'd be able to hear the targets explode since water carried the sound so well. Wait a second, didn't that happen with the fake target then? Damn, she didn't remember.

They were about to leave when…

"There's sonar response! Nationality unknown!" One marine told the room. And now the real thing began. Kage grinned mentally.

"**Finally."**

The CIC contacted the Captain Tateishi who was at the brig.

"Target Alpha is ignoring communications and is headed towards us!"

"_I wonder how they made that shipwreck move straight at this ship. The route couldn't be have been that well known beforehand despite them knowing it had been changed…"_ Tsukiko frowned. She listened to the information that was being relayed from one man to another. Announcements flying across the room. It was quite intense. But all the other visitors just thought it as a second part of the show.

"Inoue-san?" The girl spoke quietly, making their guide glance at her. He was about to speak but Tsukiko just arched her eyebrows and gave a meaningful look.

"_Is this part of the drill?"_

The man understood and just shook his head seeing as it would be most likely futile to lie to the girl.

"_No, it isn't."_

Tsukiko nodded slowly, before turning back to look at the monitors with a frown on her face and arms crossed on her chest.

"_I see."_

* * *

><p>The captain arrived.<p>

"Prepare for anti-submarine combat. Red Alert!" The man told. And the spectators were impressed.

"Aye, sir!" Inoue… barked? Wasn't there any other appropriate verb to describe the statement? Tsukiko didn't know.

"Check for data regarding if any nearby submarines changed course." The Captain instructed. Ran, Sonoko and Kogoro whispered next to the bespectacled girl but she paid no heed on them. What was the captain's decision right now was much more interesting.

"All hands, prepare for an ambush!"

"But captain… If we do that, we might start a war!" Talk about drama. Well, if she had believed the situation to be a show, she might've thought like that. But Tsukiko didn't. She knew this was a decoy target but she also knew that the marines didn't know it. The danger was real for them. And it still would be when the presence of the spy X was confirmed on the ship.

"Start the engines full speed! Engines full speed! Engines full speed!" Echoed all around the ship. The speed increased and the ship tilted slightly when they turned to the right. And it was felt at the top much more than on the lower levels. Probably why X didn't feel the tilt.

More orders were given and in no time anti-submarine light torpedo was ready. And then it was launched. It was a pity that they were up in the CIC because they really couldn't see anything from there. Tsukiko would've liked to watch the torpedo to dive into the water and glide underwater to its designed target. But in the other hand it was good they all were there. No reason for people to panic. The situation would be over anyways and if they were to know the actual danger they had been in… Then the whole day would be ruined.

"Shockwave incoming!"

"The ship will shake slightly." Inoue told them. "Make sure to keep an eye on your children!"

And they swayed. Tsukiko dropped into a crouch to keep her balance. Kogoro wasn't as lucky. The girl's eye strayed on a lone child nearby though. Yuuki.

"Hey, you alright?" The girl hopped a bit closed to the boy, keeping on his level. Yuuki looked up before nodding shyly.

"Yeah…" The boy whispered before sliding on the floor. Tsukiko steadied him and helped the young boy to sit on the ground.

"Okay then. Tell me if you need anything. Water, seasickness medicine, a hug… I've got it all." She smiled. Yuuki nodded again before closing his eyes.

"What's that? A submarine?" Captain Tateishi asked. Everyone's eyes were glued on the screen where the shipwreck was shown.

"No, that's not it…" A marine replied.

"A fishing boat?" Another guessed. "A shipwreck?"

"Is that…" The only female officer on board, Fujii, muttered but no one heard.

"No risk of explosion detected. It's a shipwreck drifting with the tide."

"Cease use of anti-submarine weapons!"

"Now returning to the route planned for the public exercises."

Tsukiko let out a sigh of relief. The first excitement was over now. She stood up a bit carefully and brushed dust from her pants.

"Is it over?" Kogoro asked.

"Yes, that's the end of the anti-air and anti-submarine combat training." Inoue told them as if it all had been planned from the beginning. Everyone began applauding. Even Tsukiko clapped a couple of times before they all were led down stairs and out to the deck.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko put on the life jacket. Gaudy orange thing but who cared what it looked like. It was meant to save your life, not to make on the catwalks.<p>

"_That's right… Ran's life jacket will be sliced up when she falls. And a broken life jacket is useless because it won't stay on you in the tides…"_ The girl thought when stepping outside and following her group. The DB were running around excitedly. Conan went to talk with Yuuki and his 'father' but was soon dragged back. And then they managed to rope Fujii into a picture with them. But not after Kogoro trying and failing to charm her.

"Edogawa-kun..." Tsukiko began once the photo was taken and the boy had questioned Fujii. "Shall we go and see what's on the other side?"

Conan blinked before smiling widely. "Sure thing, Tsukiko-neechan."

The pair made their way to the entrance where Conan stepped into the shadow of the doorway and Tsukiko remained outside. She took out her TX-eye and began taking pictures of her surrounding while ensuring that at least one of the other visitors made it into the picture. She was keeping a watch and collecting data at the same time while Conan was making a call.

* * *

><p>Shugo drank from his mug of strong black coffee while Agasa and Ai were enjoying their tea.<p>

"By the way, Ai-kun, Shugo-kun…" Agasa began. Shugo hummed noncommittally as response and sipped more coffee.

"What is it?" Ai asked, placing her tea cup on the saucer.

"I wonder if the kids liked the riddle I gave them earlier."

"They'd like it as long as the answer wasn't number four, his back, right?"

"But of course it was." Shugo grinned just when the telephone on the table rang. Agasa picked it.

"Hai, moshi, moshi… Oh, it's you, Conan-kun. Yeah… You sent a photo to Ai-kun's phone?" At this the girl took her phone to check for messages. "Got it, I'll check it right away. By the way, did some kind of case happen?"

"What photo is it?" Shugo leaned closer to the girl to see the picture. It was a female SDF officer. "Interesting. Can I check on her then?" The teen grinned.

"Be my quest." Ai shrugged.

"Yay! Finally something to do!" The boy took his laptop from under the table and opened it. With a stretch of his fingers, the tapping filled the air in the hotel room while Shinichi-… ahem, Conan hung up on Agasa when the man went to ask about his quiz.

"I take they didn't like it then." Shugo remarked. The professor could only sigh.

* * *

><p>"How did you know?" Conan asked when they made their way back to the group to hear about the 'eyes of the Aegis'.<p>

"Know what?" Tsukiko smirked.

"That I was about to make a call."

"Oh, please… It was obvious. The way you were questioning that SDF member… You were curious about her and needed someone to check the info about her. I have to admit… the cooking excuse was horrible."

"Very."

* * *

><p>"This radar could even be called the eyes of the Aegis." Inoue told the visitors. "You wouldn't know just by looking at it, but this radar can cover over 400 km, and identify over 200 objects at once."<p>

The audience awed. Conan in the other hand noted how two of the Hotaka staff were checking the area he'd called from to Agasa.

"The Aegis System is only given to countries trusted by the US, who developed it." Their guide continued as they made their way back inside. "And we, Japan, were the first country it was aware of. Now, my next topic is the helicopter stationed at the stern: the SH-60K."

Conan and Ran went to look for a toilet while Tsukiko continued along with the group, idly chatting with Sonoko. There wasn't much she could do while waiting for the cops to arrive.

"_I wonder if Takuya will be with them…"_ The girl mused.

* * *

><p>And so… It was time for the helicopter demonstration. When Conan and Ran's conversation with Yuuki was over, Tsukiko knelt by the glasses kid.<p>

"I don't know what has happened but I know you have something to do with this, tantei-chan." The girl told the boy while cleaning her glasses on the hem of her shirt.

"What are you talking about, Tsukiko-neechan?" The boy smiled nervously.

"Helicopter demonstration… There was nothing about it in the pamphlet that held the program of this day. It does mention the helicopter but nothing about the demonstration. Considering how we were told to keep an eye on time so we won't miss anything... surely they'd have told us about this too." She shrugged. "So what has happened? Can you tell?"

"Not right now…" Conan whispered. "Maybe later when there's less people."

"Okay…" Tsukiko placed her glasses back on her face and stood up. She seemed to be doing that a lot. Crouching/kneeling down, talking a bit and then standing up again. The girl sighed and put her hands into her pockets. Waiting time… And from the end of the queue one couldn't really see much about the demonstration. But the helicopter left successfully anyways.

* * *

><p>"A human arm at Aegis?" Shugo blinked. "Seriously?"<p>

"To think something like that happened on that Aegis Destroyer…" Agasa stated gravely.

"_I was surprised too, to be honest."_ Conan stated while the transmission crackled.

"There's a lot of noise. What is going on?" Ai asked.

"_Oh, I'm in hiding to my satellite transmissions don't get traced."_ The detective kid replied.

"You know, I could've made it so it won't be traced…" Shugo mused.

"_So, what about that SDF lady?"_

"I did some search…" Shugo began, tapping some keys on the keyboard. "Which was too easy and boring by the way…" He added. "But I didn't find anything. None of these ladies here match the picture. I could of course go and hack my way into some other personnel files and do a basic face search but I don't have good enough equipment with me…" The equipment meaning his trusty laptop he'd had when coming to DC-World. This laptop was new one, bought in here but couldn't handle any bigger codes without additional memory and power.

"_Don't go doing anything illegal, Midorikawa, you hear me."_

"Who? Me? Oh no… Since _when_ have I done anything out of bounds?" Shugo asked in faint innocence.

"How about all the time?" Ai deadpanned.

"And chibi-tantei… what _ever_ happened to calling me 'Shugo-niichan'?"

"_Gack!"_

* * *

><p>The food was good. And while Tsukiko didn't care about curry – Seriously, curry again!? – she ate it all. The fresh and brisk sea air made anybody hungry. And then tired.<p>

"_I better make sure I won't fall asleep suddenly. It wouldn't be nice…"_ The girl mused while digging in. Next to her Sonoko was teasing Ran again about Shinichi and made the girl go and call him. So naturally Conan had to use the excuse 'toilet' again to go and answer to the incoming call. Tsukiko sighed. So predictable…

"_So Agasa somehow connected Shinichi's phone number with Conan's wrist watch… Interesting. I wonder how all that stuff manages to fit in. Satellite phone, stun gun, USB-wire, flashlight… We'll maybe the flash light is taken away for now or something…"_

"I think I'm off now. I'd like to look around on my own pace." Tsukiko finished her meal and got up the return her tray on a side table. She slipped on quiet corridors and made her way outside again but this time on a deck she hadn't visited yet. And bingo. There was Conan eavesdropping the investigation going on. Sasaura's phone had been found.

Tsukiko flattened herself against the wall as close as she could be to the police officers without being spotted. For her dismay it seemed that Takuya wasn't present. What a pity. He'd definitely solve this case fairly easily once he had all the facts on the table.

The girl noticed Conan trying to go closer to see the phone when they both spotted Fujii – the fake SDF member – to peek from the other side. Conan immediately dashed after her while Tsukiko had to duck behind the corner until Kogoro had turned away again. Damn…

When she got to the other side she remained hiding on the corridor while Conan followed Fujii to the Captain's room. After a while Tsukiko could hear and see the small remote speaker slide underneath the door and then Captain Tateishi's and Conan's voices talking. Fujii left the room soon after, Tsukiko snapping a picture of her in process.

It took only a couple of minutes before the footsteps hurried back and a gun clicked. Tsukiko watched Fujii open the door and roll in. She completely missed the speaker. Thankfully.

* * *

><p>"Download is complete." Ai told Shugo and Agasa while they were driving on a high way to Kyoto.<p>

"What did Shinichi send this time?" Agasa asked.

"It seems…" Shugo took a look… "I need to crack it first." He sighed dejectedly.

"Who knows… But since it's from Kudou-kun, I suppose he wants us to investigate it." The shrunken scientist stated.

"Oh, we've arrived to Kyoto." Agasa noted.

"Can't I just start get cracking?" Shugo pouted from the back seat.

"Soon. Midorikawa-kun" Ai told the boy.

* * *

><p>Two of marines burst into the Captains room, the Captain Tateishi following soon after with much slower pace. And of course the police men plus Kogoro had been with the Captain to they followed them in too. Pity Tsukiko couldn't hear them properly. Though… Conan would soon make his move.<p>

"Ah! It's the SDF lady!" The boy exclaimed, making his entrance. Tsukiko took it as her cue and walked to the door of the room.

"You're wandering around again?!" Kogoro shouted, going to pick the boy up. Meanwhile Tsukiko took the speaker from the floor.

"Tantei-chan. I thought I said we're going to stay on the limited area?" The girl told, stepping into the room too.

"But Tsukiko-neechan… You told me it's very rare for an SDF lady to be aboard on Aegis Destroyer, right?" Conan played right along.

"That's true but…" And Kogoro grabbed both her and Conan from the scruffs of their necks.

"That's enough from you…"

"He's right!" Umm… what was that Coast Guard name again? Kurata? "Are female SDF officers even allowed to be aboard an Aegis Destroyer?"

"There are recent plans that allow female SDF officers aboard Aegis Destroyers too. So she's here to guide civilians around…" Okay, who was that guy? Vice-captain? He did have three stripes on the sleeve while the captain had four. But seriously, they're repeating their words after already repeating.

"I see. That explains it." Megure agreed.

"Huh? But didn't she say she was here to cook?" Tsukiko asked then.

"That's right."

And then Kogoro went to state that they'd have no choice but suspect Fujii, Tateishi and the vice-captain guy of being Sasaura's murderer.

"Murderer?" Tsukiko blinked. "Something like that has happened too? I thought the floating shipwreck and helicopter demonstration were the only surprises we'd face here? But that does explain why Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji are here."

"Wait a moment. We'll cooperate as much as we can." Tateishi told them.

"Captain." Fujii said. "Since things turned out this way, maybe we should tell them." After the captain nodded in defeat, she went to introduce herself. "I'm a member of Intelligence Security Command.

"The one that directly reports to the Ministry of Defence?" Kurata asked.

"Yes. Our job is to manage the SDF's information and to keep track of missing SDF members."

"But why is an Intelligence Security Comman member on this Aegis Destroyer?" Megure went to ask next.

"Oh! It's because of the suspicious boat found this morning, isn't it?" Kurata realized.

"We think it might be a spy from a certain country." Said… Someone. Certain country… Heh.

"There _was_ an antenna for wireless communication, as well as bombs planted to blow it up." Kurata told.

"You sure know a lot about it." Megure pointed out.

"I was the one that found that suspicious boat. That's why I was put on this investigation." Umm, nope. You asked to participate because you saw Sasaura to fall to his death…

"Since the suspicious boat was found near Maizuru Harbour, where this Aegis Destroyer was anchored, we believe a spy might be onboard." Fujii explained.

"A spy?"

"Yes. In our investigations, we named him 'X'." The unnamed guy told them.

"What is the spy's goal?"

"We believe he is trying to obtain classified intel on Aegis Destroyers." Fujii informed.

"Intel?" Kogoro repeated.

"What would happen if that intel was leaked out?" Takagi asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Tsukiko questioned. "Japan would lose the trust of United States since they're the one that gifted the Aegis system to us."

"Yes. And more importantly if the routes of the Aegis Destroyers leak out, Japan's line of defense would be known to everybody. We'd be defenseless to military aggression form other countries." Fujii told.

"In other words, it would cause national crisis." Tateishi concluded. The statement shocked everyone. Even Tsukiko. Some exact details weren't that clear anymore.

"**Something that the Organization is doing but more discreetly… Imagine if they were behind this…"**

"_I really rather not."_

"Can I presume then that the victim, Sasaura-san, knew about the spy?" Megure asked then.

"Yes."

"He knew about it because of his job."

"His job?" According to that nameless guy's reaction, he'd said too much. "What was Sasaura-san's job?" Megure asked.

"As a Lieutenant, he was part of management, right?" Kurata tried to confirm.

"Lt. Sasaura was the Director of Intelligence for the Wakasa JMSDF base."

"Director of Intelligence?"

"His duty was to safeguard information on Aegis Destroyers."

"And so he was murdered by X, who wanted to stead that information." Kogoro came to the completely logical yet untrue conclusion.

"So whoever took the data card from Sasaura-san's phone is X." Takagi told what he got from the statement. But Conan and Tsukiko noticed the way Fujii was looking at the ground and keeping silent about the data card she'd taken. Some techno people came in to process what had been going on with the Captain's computer and Tsukiko took her opportunity to leave.

"Tantei-chan, do you want to continue playing our game? You almost got the last guy but then slipped here." The girl asked the boy.

"Okay, Tsukiko-neechan!" Conan placed a listening device on Kogoro's sleeve.

"Game? Playing a _game_? What were you thinking? Get out of here." Kogoro showed Tsukiko out of the room and dropped Conan on the floor.

"Hai!" The two chorused before jogging away.

* * *

><p>"So… shall we play the game then?"<p>

"What game?" Conan asked once they were on the public areas again. Tsukiko had made the boy tell her everything he'd heard a found out about the X and Sasaura's arm.

"It's called Find the Spy. I've got here pictures of all the visitors onboard. So we gotta eliminate them one on one. The idea earlier was that I'd given you a picture and you had to go and find the correct person. But then you got sidetracked like the child you are…" The girl grinned.

"Well, maybe later then." Conan's eye twitched. "I need to go and call Hattori now."

"Okay… See ya soon."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello<strong>, Chibi-tantei!" Shugo grinned to the phone.

"_Midorikawa?! What are you doing with Hattori's phone?"_ In his surprise, Conan didn't even address the mentioned parties properly. Something which Shugo gleefully pointed out.

"That's not the right way to address your favorite niichan, Chibi-tantei." The computer geek pouted. "But to answer your question… I nicked it as soon as it rang. Hei-chan is arguing with Kazu-chan right now. Lovers' spat you know… I hear Kazu-chan wouldn't really believe that Ai-chan used to be a scientist. In any case they're outside the car right now."

"_They met up with you guys then?"_

"Duh, obviously."

"_Did you find out anything about the red substance that Hattori found?"_

"That's Heiji-_niichan_ for you, Chibi-tantei. And yes, Ai-chan processed it. In a car, may I add. It was quite cool in my opinion. She says it's TBT. Some special paint used in ships, for anti-fouling or sumthin'…"

"_Ship paint? Can you check if that paint is form this Aegis Destroyer?"_

"Hotaka? Sure, I'll ask Ai-chan to do it." Shugo relayed the 'order' to the scientist girl before going back to the conversation. "By the way, Hei-chan asked me to tell you about the ocean currents. There hasn't been any current that could've brought Sasaura-san's body from Maizuru Harbour to Wakasa Bay."

"_So how'd the body end up in Wakasa bay?"_ Conan wondered aloud.

"If I were to guess… I'd say it came half and went half…" Shugo shrugged. "But you are the detective here… err, there. Hei-chan is here."

"_You aren't making any sense, Shugo-_niichan_…"_ The kid dead panned at the other end of the line. _"How about the data I sent?"_

"I'm making no sense? Brilliant." The data genius was grinning again. "About the data… It was the time for you to ask about it." He pulled his laptop closer. "I was surprised that my computer could handle these security encrypting…. Maybe I should get a new computer?"

"_Just tell me."_

"Chibi-tantei is annoyed~! The data is about Aegis Destroyers. There are some records also showing that it was copied from a certain company's cloud."

"_By __cloud__, you mean a service to store data on the Internet?"_

"That's right. If we get to crack the ID and password… that is if my computer doesn't decide to resign himself from the contract… we should be able to get the original data from that cloud."

A silence followed the information. Shugo waited patiently for the little detective get his thoughts in order.

"_Midorikawa, please use Sasaura-san's ID to access the data on the __cloud__ and send it to the captain's room."_

"That I can do! It should take only five minutes. Just wait for the results!"

"_I'm waiting, bye."_

"Bye!" Shugo flipped the phone shut and opened the window. "Hey, lover-boy, you can get your phone back now!"

* * *

><p>In a utility closet, Tsukiko eavesdropped with Conan the investigation conversations. It was nothing new to her but it was great to hear the police and rest to piece together the few pieces that had been scattered around. If only the last ones were found… Though finding X was a bit more important than finding the murderer. Well, they were thinking X was the murderer so probably there was nothing wrong with their conclusions this far…<p>

"_Takegawa? Sasaura's accomplice? That guy spotted in Kyoto?"_ The girl thought.

"**Quick, we need to go and connect TX-eye on the wires now. I want to see the process of these guys tracking down this guy!" **Kage put in.

"Seriously? You can do that?" Red Moon blinked.

"_**Someone**_** of us has to. And that's me. Let's go before it's too late."**

"Kudou, I'm going to go and see if I can find out anything else." Tsukiko got on her feet and dusted her pants. Sitting on the floor didn't really make your clothing any better.

"Okay, be careful. The spy is still on the move."

"I _know_, tantei-chan." Tsukiko left the closet and didn't even notice, Conan's eye twitch at the name.

"_At least that's better than 'Chibi-tantei'…"_The boy thought when the door closed.

* * *

><p>Kage was standing on one corridor with a door of electricity cabinet open. There was no one around as they flipped out a small blade that had been stored at the back of the waist band of their pants. Tsukiko couldn't help but wonder when it had been hidden. Kage unwrapped a couple of wires and connected them with a USB cable with an unwrapped end. Couple of rounds of electricity tape around and it would hold. They plugged in the USB then and after a couple of clicks, they were in. Various camera footages were flitting around the two screens and Kage had to push some of them aside to find the correct one. The one of Ponto Town park where Takegawa was about to burn some docs.<p>

To another window, they opened the view to the security cameras at CIC. Conan was taking the signal flag from the case right now.

"**I suppose I need to go and save him soon, right?"** Kage hummed absently. They clicked the camera footage, taking screen shots on it and trying to get a better look on the document that were about to burn soon.

"_I suppose so… But not too soon. He needs to call Heiji first…"_

"**But then you're going to go and save him from those abdominations."**

"_The DB? You really hate them, do you?"_

"Yes, I do." This time the no-gendered teen spoke aloud and disconnected the TX-eye. They already had all needed pictures nicely in folders. "They are annoying. Let's go."

"_You wouldn't mind giving up the control then? Otherwise I just might let _you_ handle them."_

"**Urgh, no."** And Kage had slipped out. Tsukiko took a stumbling step before fully regaining the control of her body again.

"A bit of warning would be nice next time…"

"**Hai, hai…"**

* * *

><p>Treasure hunt. That's where Tsukiko found Conan. In no time the girl had been roped into the game and found one of the hidden items, a little cell phone charm shaped like a small bottle. It even had a label that read…<p>

"'_Rye'? You gotta be kidding me…"_ She sweatdropped but announced to Sonoko, Ran and DB that she had the item. A little after that Ayumi found the third item. Then, Fujii came in, to talk with Conan.

"Kid… Can I ask you something?"

When Conan and Fujii walked to the side, Tsukiko found herself nearby as the boy's mental support.

"You did a great job back then." Fujii told the kid.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Please, Conan… Playing dumb won't work with her. The woman narrowed her eyes just a fraction.

"Just who are you?"

Seeing that he couldn't squirm away, the shrunken detective changed his tactics from evasive to offensive.

"Just what kind of data can only be obtained on this ship? Is it data about situations like what would happen if submarine suddenly attacks?"

Fujii was taken aback.

"How do you know about…"

"Just like getting that arm to an autopsy by organizing a demonstration of helicopter leaving… We visitors weren't supposed to realize the anti-submarine combat drill to be a real deal too… Edogawa-kun and I did though." Tsukiko straightened from her half-crouch where she'd been looking for the next treasure from beneath the counter.

"That's what I thought…" Conan stated.

"Do you mean X sent us the shipwreck to get this data?" The female officer crossed her arms. A defensive gesture.

"Where can the data be accessed?" The bespectacled boy countered the question.

"In the CIC we were just in and in the captain's quarters."

Conan grimaced at the information and Tsukiko frowned. This was bad… very bad.

"During the training, the captain came to the CIC because of the sudden emergency." Conan began.

"No one was in the corridors of private quarters either because of the emergency." Tsukiko added.

"Meaning there was nobody in the captain's quarters at the time." The kid continued.

"Perfect window for the spy the get the data." And the girl concluded.

"So that's when X went into the captain's quarters and stole the data!" Fujii realized.

"Then X is that person!" Conan gasped and ran away.

"Edogawa-kun, matte!" Tsukiko went to reach the boy but missed. She dashed after the kid when he was already around the corner.

"Hold on!" Fujii ran after the two teens.

Conan ran through the corridors, dodging the quests, Tsukiko and Fujii after him.

"Wait, you two!" The 'captain' shouted after them.

"Captain Fujii! Takekawa entered Osaka!" The savior came in the form of… who was that guy again? MP read in his sleeve…

Conan slipped behind the man while Tsukiko skidded to stop so she wouldn't crash on him. Damn, she was on Fujii's side now. No chance getting away now.

"Osaka?"

"Yes, at Yodabashi Station."

Conan continued his way outside, to help Yuuki, while Tsukiko was dragged along with Fujii and the other guy. To be interrogated of her knowledge probably or then to ensure she won't go and cause panic among the civilians…

* * *

><p>Shugo took a nap. Let the detectives handle this case for now. He's act next if something were to happen to Tsukiko.<p>

* * *

><p>She waited quietly and nicely at some sort of meeting room. No one had talked to her yet. Maybe she was kept there just to ensure the non-panicking civilians… Tsukiko sighed. She was bored. Playing with TX-eye wasn't that entertaining either right now. So much was going on outside.<p>

Eventually Conan and Yuuki were brought in. The two boys sat on the next table from Tsukiko while three adults stood in front of them, listening to the story of the two of them.

"He told me that his father vanished Maizuru Harbor before departure, and he boarded the ship with the man he didn't know." Conan explained.

"He said that he'd kill otou-san if I didn't do what he said." Yuuki whispered.

"The man who wasn't with us in the CIC during the training, right?" Fujii confirmed and the boy nodded. "He had to be stealing the training data from the captain's quarters. Which means he's X."

"Do you remember his face?" Satou asked the young boy gently.

"Yes…" Yuuki admitted, obviously scared of what would happen to his father.

"Will you help us?"

"I will!" Conan told the adults in the room. "I remember his face!"

"Then come with us to look at the surveillance camera footage in the CIC." The MP guy told the detective kid.

"Okay!"

"Let's go."

Fujii's face at Conan's child act was quite entertaining. Tsukiko smiled faintly.

"Let's go, little boy." Oh, how cold and professional she was acting. As if he hadn't just realized the X's plan and blown the man's cover.

"I think I'll be going now too…" Tsukiko stated, getting up from her seat. "Ran-senpai, Suzuki-san and the kids must be worried of my whereabouts…"

"Fine. You can leave as long as you won't tell them anything." Kurata told the girl.

"Hai."

"And report to us if you happen to see anything suspicious." Fujii added.

"Hai, hai…" She waved a dismissive hand. "Hey, Yuuki-kun, if you want to you can play with my TX-eye while waiting. I'm sure these guys will catch the spy eventually."

"I don't know…" The boy looked down.

"Okay, I'll leave this here anyways if you change your mind. Keep good care of it, won't you?" Tsukiko winked as she placed the device on the table in front of the boy. The real reason was that she didn't want it to get wet. Not even by accident. After all there was a lot of information Kage needed.

"H-Hai…"

"Edogawa-kun, make sure to keep an eye on the time. We don't want you to miss anything, right?" The girl grinned and left the room then.

"Okay...?" Conan agreed with slight puzzlement.

* * *

><p>"<em>We apologize but we have to stop the treasure hunt on the deck. We continue it in the cafeteria, so please head back inside."<em> Some marine's voice announced and echoed in the speaker system. Kage ignored it and headed to out of bounds area. They had a plan. A risky one. One that they had said nothing of to Tsukiko.

"…But I'll be fine. I know I will so long as Kudou remembers the watch Mouri has." After clipping on the life jacket, they retreated into the shared mindscape of them, Tsukiko and Red Moon where the young girl was sleeping and Red Moon going through some mental data she'd filched from Kage. Bloody thief.

"Don't worry, No-gender. I'll make sure she won't wake up until we are safe." The female told without looking up from the data. "By the way… Do you think we should decorate this place somehow? It's so plain and white at the moment."

"**I like it like this. No unnecessary distractions. Besides we see enough of the world with colors and distractions… so why should we have them here? We only sleep and think and process information here."**

"I guess you're right then…" Red Moon sighed. "How do you plan explaining your actions to Tsukiko when she finally wakes up, all wet and cold and tired?"

"**She'll understand."** Kage shrugged.

"…" The black-clad woman frowned. "I hope you're not forgetting that she is the most original one of us. You and I both are just extensions, splits. We aren't equal."

"**I know. But she doesn't. And while she has the power to absorb us back to herself, her mental strength isn't enough to handle the amount of information stored in both of us. She isn't genius like those detectives."**

"You eavesdropped my conversation with Koizumi."

"**You aren't the only one to steal information from others. I just get it directly from the source while you just snatch it away. That witch Koizumi… She is scared of what will become of us if something happens to any of us."** Kage muttered.

"The Power of number Three… It's quite vexatious." Red Moon sighed. "It would be so much easier if we were to have separate bodies… While this is quite handy disguise, I'd like to do research sometimes on the pace I want to, without the limitations of school hours and stuff Tsukiko wants to do. And I really don't care of knowing when you send out the killing order."

"**Oh, trust me, the feeling is mutual. Your flashy shows are much too much for me. Not to mention all that flirting and attention."**

* * *

><p>It took a while but the spy and Yuuki appeared eventually. They were hiding and the spy was threatening the boy. Discreetly. The man told Yuuki that the boy would meet his father if he stayed quiet. In the other words, if Yuuki didn't, then he'd never meet his father again.<p>

"Excuse me, have you seen Conan-kun?" Ran made her appearance. "He is the boy with glasses who was with me."

"No, we haven't seen him." X smiled after his glasses flashed dangerously.

"Is that so? You haven't seen him either, Yuuki-kun?"

"Yuuki was with me, so I doubt he saw him. Lost kids are a bother, huh?"

"Isn't that right." Ran smiled. "See you later, Yuuki-kun." After waving a goodbye to the boy, the karate champion turned to leave. "Geez, he's always disappearing… Oh, I forgot to tell you but this place is off-limits!"

"Really? Then we'll head back in once Yuuki's seasickness is over." It's easy to blame kids, isn't it? Especially when one is too scared to object. Kage frowned. Like Tsukiko(and Red Moon), they hated people who took children as hostages.

"Oneechan, save me! This man is a spy!" Yuuki took running towards Ran.

"Yuuki! Do you really think you can do that?" X growled.

"What is it, Yuuki-kun?" Ran asked in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Excuse us. We kept playing spies so I guess it got to his head…"

"That's not it! This man isn't my father!" Brave, brave Yuuki-kun…

"Not your father…" Ran repeated. Kage took that as their cue to step out.

"That's right. I was with both Yuuki and Conan moments earlier. We were with the SDF people here. Conan is still with them, trying to find _him_…" The non-gendered teen nodded towards the spy. "… from the live camera feeds since _he_ deleted the recordings from the server room."

"He really isn't your father then…" The karate champion narrowed her eyes.

"No, he's not!" Yuuki shook his head. "Save me oneechans!"

"Enough, Yuuki." X took a step closer, dropping his bag.

"Yuuki-kun, come here!" Ran told the boy and he did so. When he was behind Ran and Kage, spy spoke again.

"Stupid woman. If you'd minded our own business, you wouldn't have to die!"

"So you really _are_ a spy."

"I am… But it's too late for you to have regrets." And Ran attacked him. She kicked, flipped in the air, landed on the railing, jumped up and kicked again, sending the man flying.

"Yuuki-kun, Tsukiko-chan, call everybody!"

"OK!" Yuuki turned to run away.

"Brat. I won't let him go!" The spy charged at Ran with a knife he'd hidden in his belt. Kage flipped out their own one. Thankfully the boy was well gone now.

"And I won't let you touch him…" They growled but didn't interfere with the fight going on before them. Ran's life jacket was sliced at, breaking the clasps in the front. Kicks and hit were exchanged, Ran sent X flying and the man responded by hitting her with the rope curled on the deck and then slicing open her life jacket from the side, rendering it even more useless. She countered with a hit on the bastards face but was then pushed overboard due the rope that caused her to go off-balance.

"You bastard!" Kage roared before charging at the man. They managed to swipe at the spy's face, drawing blood. X went to strike at them but Kage swiftly dodged. They kicked the enemy's chest before jumping on the railing and then jumping down from the said railing, to the depths of the ocean.

* * *

><p>The water was cold. That much Kage realized. They sank good three meters before the life jacket pulled them to the surface again. They could see Ran further away and set to swim to her immediately. Two people were better than one to be spotted and at least they had now one intact life jacket instead of Ran having none.<p>

They reached the longhaired girl who was semi-conscious and grabbed her chin so her mouth remained above the surface. And slowly the non-gendered teen began swimming to the direction of Hotaka despite the ship's much greater speed. Anything to make the rescuing easier.

"**I just wish Kudou will keep an eye on his watch…"** Kage thought.

* * *

><p>The spy was caught. Suspicious voice mail was found from Takegawa when the man was arrested. Oh, and Heiji got shot when saving Kazuha's life.<p>

"I just hope you haven't gone and done something stupid now, Tsukiko… Not you nor either of your alter egos. Because that's what they fundamentally are, aren't they?" Shugo mused while reclining on the backseat of Agasa's Beetle. "I guess all I can do now is to wait…"

"Ano…" Yuuki approached the DB and Sonoko in the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Sonoko asked.

"Where is the two neechans who were with you?"

"You mean Ran and Tsukiko-chan?"

"Now that you mention in, where _is_ Ran-oneesan?" Ayumi wondered.

"She's still looking for Conan-kun." Sonoko replied. This answer shocked and worried immensely Yuuki.

* * *

><p>Agasa called to Conan outside the car so Shugo wouldn't hear. Not that the boy was even remotely interested in the case anymore. He needed a find to help Tsukiko. It was more than obvious that something had happened to her. After all he'd seen it in the Moon files.<p>

"I need a way to contact him without alerting the people of Chibi-tantei's watch-phone…"

* * *

><p>Conan solved the case and Kurata's guilt was brought on surface. While he hadn't directly killed Lieutenant Sasaura, he'd still interfered with the investigation. And so he was arrested. But right when Conan was about to sigh in relief, Sonoko, the Detective Boys and Yuuki came to the room. Ran was still missing and so was Tsukiko. And then Satou came in with the news from the statement the spy made during the interrogation. That he'd pushed one young lady to the ocean and another had jumped after the first one. That the both of them were around high school age and quite proficient in fighting. This alarmed everyone in the room par Kogoro who was still sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>Kage was tired. They'd kept swimming and holding Ran on surface the best they could. The longhaired karate champion was awake now too and tried her best to help but the waves were tall and current was strong. Kage wasn't even sure if the direction they were going to was the right one. While there was the trail of waved Hotaka left behind, it was almost impossible to see it from where they were. Even the sun wasn't much help as it slowly moved but was still right above their heads.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, Tsukiko…" Ran whispered.

"…Me too. I could've interfered earlier." Kage replied whilst their consciousness was slipping. Dammit, not now… They glanced at Ran before doing something brave and stupid. They took off the life jacket and fastened it on the other girl.

"Ts-Tsukiko-chan?"

"You're stronger one of us. And if anyone realizes it on the ship, they should be able to find us with that watch… So you need to stay above water no matter what…" Kage was so tired… The water was cold. Their muscles were sore. The ship was nowhere to be seen. They just wanted to… rest…

"T-Tsukiko! Tsukiko-chan!" Ran just barely caught her friend when they went limp. "No, Tsukiko-chan, stay awake! Please!" They dipped underwater when a waved crashed over them. But Ran still hold onto the body of the younger girl. The karate champion spluttered when she regained her breath and tears welled in her eyes. "Shi-, Shin… SHINICHI!"

* * *

><p>Shugo opened his eyes and sat up at the back seat of the Beetle. It was the time. He was sure of it. The computer geek climbed on the front seat and plugged his laptop on the extra battery he'd brought with him. He couldn't afford running out of power right now. If only he knew what to hack into. Stupid Private Eye of the seas… Too tight security protocols… Even he couldn't get in without direct link. Wait a minute…<p>

"Eye…?" Shugo repeated his earlier thoughts. "That's right, Tsukiko has her TX-eye that she gave to Yuuki. If only I'd get Chibi-tantei to plug it in Hotaka. After all my skills would be helpful in locating Ran-chan and Tsukiko…"

The long fingers flew on the keyboard as the boy dived into the cyberspace to find the correct internet signal coming from the TX-eye. It should be easy. After all he doubted there'd be very many of them around the area were Hotaka was sailing.

"Found ya~!"

* * *

><p>The helicopter was sent into the air and the approximate area for the location of Ran and Tsukiko was calculated. Sonoko was crying. So were the children. Conan was determined and worried. Everyone was calling the names of the girls – but especially Ran – through the speaker on the chopper.<p>

When sunset and calling off the search by then mentioned, Sonoko shouted for the marines to continue the search despite the sunset.

_Breep breep breep…_

"W-What's that sound?" Fujii gasped. The people gathered in the CIC looked around until the located the source of the noise. It was coming from Yuuki.

_Breep breep breep…_

"Yuuki-kun, what is that?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I… I don't know." The boy tug into the pocket of his quilted vest and found the TX-eye. "The oneechan with glasses gave this to me…"

"Tsukiko did?" Conan hurried to Yuuki and the other boy gave the game console to detective. The faux child opened the lid and immediately a picture of number 5 colored green on black surface appeared.

"_**Hello, Chibi-tantei. It's Midori-go here."**_ A distorted voice spoke, like through several voice changers.

"What do you want, there's no time-."

"_**What's the time?"**_ Midori-go replied. _**"Almost five right? I can help you."**_

"_Keep an eye on the time… That's what Tsukiko told me too…"_ The bespectacled kid thought with a frown.

"Wait a minute… 'Midori-go'?" Fujii interrupted. "The hacker that has been bothering us for five years before disappearing underground two years ago."

"_**Yup, that's me. But we can't dilly-dally now. Quick, Chibi-tantei. Plug me into Hotaka. I can help you and you know it."**_

Without much thought Conan ran the game console to the screens were an USB was given to him.

"_**Thank you."**_ There was a grin in the voice now. _**"The satellite connections are online. Chibi-tantei, you've got your watch right?"**_

"_My watch? Ran has Mitsuhiko's watch."_ Conan realized. When Genta mentioned the Detective of the Seas, the plan was in the shrunken teen's head. "The radio watch! Ran has a radio watch! This Aegis Destroyer should be able to pick up that radio signal right?"

"_**And I can help by analyzing the satellite feed to pinpoint their location."**_ Midori-go added as pictures were flying rapidly on the screen directly behind the TX-eye it had been plugged onto.

"Mitsuhiko! You said the watch was fully waterproof, right?"

"Yes!"

"The watch sends signals at 5 AM and 5 PM sharp! Captain, we don't have time. Hurry up!"

"Prepare the radio wave radar immediately!" Captain Tateishi ordered. "1 minute 40 seconds until 5 PM. Can we do it?"

"_**Even if you can't I can continue with the satellite feed so long as there's even a bit of daylight… My fingers are smoking…"**_ The hacker at the end of the line commented.

"Midori-go… Why are you helping us?" Fujii asked the game console while others were running around or focusing on other screen where the radar should be.

"_**Well, let's say that I've taken a liking on this lot. Especially Tsukiko-chan is important to me. And when I got the information that her tracker was off Hotaka approximate location… I decided to act. This TX-eye was my way."**_ There was a few white lies but the woman didn't need to know that.

"Start the radio wave radar!"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko opened her eyes and spluttered immediately when she got mouth full of saltwater.<p>

"_What? Where am I?"_ The girl thought after spitting the water out. She noticed someone's arms around her and looked up to see Ran's face close to hers. Around them numerous golden calling cards were scattered as they'd escaped from the karate champion's pocket.

"_What has happened? Why am I here?"_ The girl thought frantically. _"Kage. Kage!"_ There was no response.

The next thing Tsukiko noticed that Ran was wearing a life jacket and she wasn't. And that the longhaired girl was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Ran! Ran-senpai!" Tsukiko tried to shake the other girl awake. The grip around her waist tightened for a moment.

"T-Tsukiko…-chan?" Ran mumbled.

"Yes. You are alright, aren't you?"

"Hnh…" Dammit, she was still sleepy. Tsukiko took a look on the watch Ran had, the bespectacled girl's own having stopped working. It was almost 5 PM. "You shouldn't have… jumped after me."

"_So that's what happened…"_

"You're life jacket wasn't functional, you could've died." The seconds ticked on. "But if the people are searching for us, I definitely hope they realize to use this!" And Tsukiko lifted Ran's left wrist as high as she could.

* * *

><p>"We can detect radio waves!"<p>

"Ran is there! Lead the helicopter there!" Conan shouted.

"Lead the patrol helicopter there!" The captain repeated.

"Roger! Target coordinates are four kilometers northeast from our destroyer." The location was told. "Latitude 36°4', longitude 135°. SH, hurry towards the point."

"_Roger. Heading towards the point."_ Was repeated from the heli. _"…We'll be arriving at the search point soon… We're straight above the search point but visibility it low. Reflection of the setting sun on the waves is hindering out view. Finding someone in this kind of condition is…"_

"_**I've got the pictures! I think this is something to look into. See those glittering things?"**_ Midori-go called suddenly, startling many. Some had forgotten his presence. _**"I bet you guys in the helicopter can see them too."**_

Pictures of the sea appeared on couple of screens. One had a general view where the helicopter was seen and one was closer where some glittery was visible. Last one had only the glitter and some red marker to show how much it was on which areas.

"_Yes. A part of the sea is strangely glittering and reflecting light from the helicopter."_ Came an answer, Shugo(Midori-go) having plugged himself into the speaker system too. **(A/N: Bloody annoyance… ****)**

"There!" Conan shouted. "Follow those lights! Ran should be at their source!"

"Ask the helicopter to head there as the kid said." Fujii requested the captain. "Please, Captain!"

"Follow the floating lights! We believe one of the victims is where those objects concentrate."

"_Roger!"_ A few minutes later. _"We've reached the location where the objects are concentrated. We're descending now! … There's something directly beneath us! It's clearly not one of the floating objects…"_

And then the sentence they all had been waiting to hear was announced through the speaker system.

"_Found them! We found the victims! We can confirm they're alive! We're starting the rescue!"_

A delighted exclamations rang throughout the CIC. Some people began crying again.

"Good work. You did well. Take the girls to the hospital as soon as you pick them up." Captain told the heli.

"_Roger. It seems the victims are conscious but we'll take them to the hospital just in case. The body temperatures appear to be low on both of them but the heartbeats are stable."_

Conan let out a sigh of relief and looked at the grumbled calling card he'd found from his pocket. At least something useful came from them.

"_**Alright. I think I'll make my leave now, Chibi-tantei. Let's see when we'll meet next time."**_ Midori-go stated when the pictures were disappearing from the screen's he'd cyberjacked. _**"Oh, and would you not tell Tsukiko-chan that I was involved."**_

"Why?" The faux child picked the TX-eye from the console.

"_**Because… We haven't seen for a long time and the first time she knows about me will be the first time we'll see face to face again. I'm sure you can understand."**_

"Yeah…"

"_**Besides… I bet you could've solved this on your own too… Sayonara, Chibi-tantei."**_ And the screen went dark.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko had a blanket on her shoulders and Ran was lying next to her on the floor of the helicopter. While the both girls were exhausted the bespectacled one (though her glasses had been safely in her bag ever since Kage had taken over) trudged her way to the cabin of the helicopter despite the protests behind her.<p>

"Can I talk with them?" She asked the pilot.

"A-Alright." A head set was given to her and she sat on the ground.

"Hello everyone." Shushing was heard at the other send. "Ran and I are fine. A bit tired and cold but fine. Thank you for not stopping to try. We are alive and that matters, right? I bet you all caught the spy too. But if you didn't, he was pretending to be Yuuki-kun's father. I hope you'll catch him… Now I'm too tired to think anymore so I just say **bye bye** and go to the hospital. And thank you one more time."

Tsukiko took off the headset and went to lie on the other stretcher next to Ran.

"We are alive." She smiled.

"Yes, we are." Ran smiled back, taking the younger girl's hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hora! I did it! Finally!**

**A couple of things I gotta say now.**

**1. Mai and Amuro needed t hear the info from Tsukiko sooner or later so the proper cooperation between them could start and... I'm not saying!**

**2. Shugo knows about Ai-is-Shiho. At _Leap_ he'll find her when she's shrunken and takes her to Agasa. But he pretends he doesn't know about Conan-is-Shinichi. That is also why I removed Heiji and Kazuha from the car. Because Shugo knows he's talking to Shinichi while actually talking to Conan. Kazuha in the other hand thought during the course of the movie that Heiji was talking with Shinichi. And Agasa has been on the phone with 'Conan' so... You understand why I had to do it.**

**3. Midori-go(Green 5) and Hibiki? What's going on? Midori-go is what Shugo used at first before he officially picked up the name Hibiki. Two years ago happened the switch and Fujii knows only about Midori-go because M-5 was the one to hack into the files of her workplace too. Hibiki specializes on the Organization.**

**4. You can decide on your own how much of the ShinRan scenes happened at the end of the movie. After all this time Ran didn't sink underneath the surface so the picked the signal up immediately.**

**5. Shugo's involvement. Only Moonfiles made it to our world. Moonfiles=Conan's stories with Tsukiko added. Shugo won't be on those. Until he meets with Tsukiko face to fae during some canon case. And the fans in 'our world' know about Tsukiko as much as showed from Conan's point of view during the cases.**

**6. ...err. Not right now. If you have ore questions, you're welcome to ask.**

**()**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**-A'stories10:  
>I see.<br>I'm glad you like this story that much. Comments like this make me so happy. You belong to the positive faction of DC-fans regarding the Moonfiles(mentioned in the _Leap to Relatively Unknown_).  
>Really? I'd like to read about her then. Planning to write?<strong>

**-Kimmiko T:  
>I've updated. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.<strong>

**-ZeroRandomNumber:  
>I'm glad to hear that. I also like the three of them. As you can see from this chapter, they wish to be seperate though. :D<br>Bo boo! Wrong. Movie 18 will come eventually but not yet. Lupin Movie is also prior that.**

**-chibianimefan26:  
>You are alive!<br>Yes, it is. That's why Shugo appears in this one too.  
>Ah-ha. Sorry. Those movie cases are long gone in the timeline. I try to work with some of them in the <em>Leap<em> though. They match Shugo's timeline after all.**

**-I'maguest:  
>I suppose so. But I rather not call it that. It sound like an illness while Tsukiko's case more of a supernatural origin. Or pseudo-scientific like APTX(science but not possible in real life) after all she travelled through dimensions because of a giant machine!<strong>

**-Zeladious:  
>:D<br>Let's sulk together then.**

**()**

**Next chapter... Comes some day. I think I'll try to write either Leap or Firefly next...**


	61. Miyoshi Takuya, a Watson

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long and that this is so short. But this is also a filler-y chapter before the real action continues in the next chapter.**

**Some of you expressed concern on the Mystery Train case. No need to worry. It is coming. I just place movies when they were released in relation to anime. So no need to worry. I just have this warped sense of time here. :)**

**But now we have Takuya figuring things out! Whoot! This is important event when it comes to his character development. Just telling. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61.<strong>

It must've been some sort of mistake. It simply couldn't have been true. Completely impossible so to say.

Takuya stared at the test result on the paper sheet. It was the result from the fingerprint analysis Mai had requested from him and later forgotten about. But hey, who could blame him? His best friend had been kidnapped not a day later.

But this…

"Mai is never wrong. So either this is on purpose… for whatever reason it may be for." The young officer muttered and dug up his old police notebook which held all of his notes. Yes, he did remember them by heart but it was always nice to confirm the facts. Handy that he'd been the officer to investigate the case… Or that Mai happened to take interest on the case he'd been working on.

"T-This case…" The man paled. Nothing was making any sense. The bullet wound on the temple but the body lying down on the front seats. He got that the victim had been shot but didn't killers usually want to see the light go away from their victim's eyes? Temple shots were more usual in suicides… Okay, people could be threatened from the side but then there was a reason why the killer didn't stand in the line of the victim's sight… And then there was the prints itself. Right hand in fireproof pocket so by some luck those prints would survive to conveniently be compared with the prints that foreign woman brought? And the prints matched? But the prints Mai gave him didn't? For some reason he was more inclined to trust the prints Mai provided than the ones from 'roadside restaurant where one nice man picked up the phone'.

"What sort of elaborate body exchange trick is this?" Takuya muttered before freezing. Body exchange? That could make sense in a way… Someone people wanted dead had faked his death and the woman had been tricked into it. So most likely the woman – Jodie Saintemillion – was an associate of the man who also thought the man was dead. But where could've Mai gotten the prints? This was most likely a confirmation for the theory she had and before it she couldn't start searching for the man. If that was ever her goal. She hated footwork. Like Mycroft Holmes. Maikurofuto Hoomusu. Mai. What a horrible pun…

But anyways, Mai wouldn't move forward in her investigation before confirming facts even if at the beginning she'd worked based on a hunch. So she must've met the man prior this car fire and gotten the prints somehow. And now she wanted to know if that man had been in the fire. Well, he hadn't. But that still didn't mean that he'd been the intended victim no matter what Mai thought. Or that's what Takuya was telling himself.

So he went to think about the phone conversation he'd had with Mai months ago when she'd asked 'if anything interesting had happened around Friday the 13th'.

"'An FBI agent on a holiday with a boyfriend and getting involved with cases'?" The brunet muttered and with a fluid movement he stood up from his chair and made his way to the archives. There weren't too many cases from that day where Takagi had been called to…

* * *

><p>After a bit of browsing, Takuya found a case from New Beika Hotel where one of the suspects had been a vacationing FBI agent Andre Camel. It didn't take much to put two and two together and conclude that Miss Saintemillion was also an agent.<p>

"I wonder…" The young officer sat down in front of the only computer down there in the archives and typed the woman's name to the search bar. It gave him a list of cases she'd been involved in, mostly as a witness. Well, there was that one case in arcade, which was actually the first mention of her, where she'd been a suspect…

One case caught his attention though. The bus jacking where Mai had been too. Takuya clicked the file open. It had all the witness testimonies. But Takuya wasn't paying much attention on them though. He read the line where Mai told being knocked down but one other hostage helping her out of the exploding bus.

"I gave Mai money to buy one coffee can from the vending machine but she came back with two… She drank only one though…" As a worried cousin Takuya had paid extra attention on the girl though for a moment he'd lost her from his sight when he'd been arranging other witnesses on the seats to wait for their turn to be questioned. "Where did the other one go?"

He went to read the testimonies again extra carefully to find any notion of his cousin. It was possible that Mai had bought the other can as a thank you.

"_Akai Shuichi…?"_

* * *

><p>"I need to start looking at the bigger picture…" Takuya was standing in front of an empty wall in his living room. He was going to start doing the same case mapping that he knew Mai did every time she had any larger or more challenging case at hand. Now there was the text 'FBI?' on one side with three photos beneath it: Agents Saintemillion, Camel and Akai. From Akai went a line to Raiha Pass case. After a bit of digging Takuya had found out that man had a black Chevrolet 1500A. Even more of an evidence towards the man being the intended victim.<p>

"But what would there be in Beika and Haido that would need FBI's attention? Because this is no coincidence." The brunet frowned while tying his hair on a low ponytail. "And why isn't the police involved?" His eyes strayed on the kidnapping case on Halloween where Agent Saintemillion had been involved in. The case smelled of suspiciousness and cover-up. Especially when the body of a sniper had later disappeared from the morgue. Higher up assured it was just moved to other location but for some reason there had been no notion about it. Same had happened again after the case on Tanabata where the man pretending to be Superintendent Matsumoto had been shot by some terrorists… The body had disappeared.

"Terrorists? Broken sprinklers in Haido Park creating rain?" Takuya remember Mai telling him about those. The sprinklers had been shot open according to the girl.

"And on that day Mizunashi Rena-san 'disappeared' only to appear again right before Raiha Pass…" Takuya tacked a post-it note with the newsreader's name underneath the opposite side of the board from the FBI. Above the name came a paper with 'Terrorists?' written on it. More post-its marking the two missing corpses appeared next to Mizunashi.

"But where is the Japanese police? It's not like them to let things like these to… go…" Takuya's eye widened in realization. In two realizations actually. The first was that these terrorists were extremely dangerous and probably had infiltrated their way to some of the higher positions of Metropolitan Police Department. The second was that there actually was no way that Japanese would just let the things be like this. "All offices are extremely territorial… I've heard jurisdiction battles in America between FBI and CIA and other agencies… But what do we have here…?"

And he tacked a new paper in the middle of the board. It had only one number in it. Zero.

"Rei… You… disappeared. And that man warned Wataru and I not to dig any deeper. So could it be…" With a shaking hand, Takuya drew a line from both 'Rei' and 'man with a Scotch glass' underneath the 'Zero' to 'Terrorists?'. "Undercover? It has to be. And I already knew you use the name Amuro Tooru." There went another line to 'Mouri Detective Agency'. Takuya had a feeling the place was important.

"Unsolvable mysteries… Just like Hunter of Crows… but if I were to guess. I say these crows are part of the terrorists more or less." There wasn't such things as coincidences. Not here. Not now. Not in this case. "And to think this all began unravelling from some bloody sprinklers…"

Takuya turned his back to the wall and slowly dragged himself to the kitchen. He was in dire need of a stiff drink or two. He was about to open his liquor cabinet but stopped then.

"To hell with this. I'm going to bar."

* * *

><p>The trip to the bar, Blue Parrot wasn't pleasant one. Takuya spent his time moping over the fact he'd been left behind. Date he couldn't blame because it had been a freak accident that took his life but Rei… Rei was free game. He had left them behind without a word. Without even a goodbye. Takuya didn't <em>care<em> what the blond was doing. All he had wanted to know if the older man was safe or not. A word via that one Scotch drinking man wasn't enough.

And then it happened. Amuro Tooru himself walked to the bar and dared to sit on Rei's seat. Yeah, Takuya knew the two were the one and same but back then the young officer had been a bit tipsy. Clearheaded but still tipsy. And that tipsiness caused him to use that old nickname on the other man. _Zero_. It was more than enough to convey the message: that he was well aware who the other was and probably also what was going on.

Maybe it was a mistake but Takuya didn't give a damn. He was pissed and that one hissed word was more than enough for him to take his anger out, as strange as that sounds…

* * *

><p>It was less than a week and Takuya was becoming paranoid. He had a feeling he was being watched. It wasn't easy to spot but having used to scorning and disgusted looks from his 'relatives' and Miyoshi Corporation's business associates… He could feel the similar prickling at the back of his neck.<p>

"Either they are making sure I'm not going to babble and ruin Rei's cover or then they are making sure I'm not in any sort of danger due my digging around…" The man muttered when he made his way back to the parking lot. The day had been exhausting. Two murders and three assaults… Thankfully he'd been paired with Satou this time. Not that Takagi or Chiba didn't get the work done but Takuya had known her the longest. But apart from that, he'd also made some process. For example he'd found a half-buried file of Haido City Hotel's fire from which Masuyama Kenzou's body was found. With a bullet hole in the forehead. He'd need to take a better look of it later.

"Maybe most stressful in this situation is that I can't tell anyone what I've found." Takuya sighed while dialing Mai's number. It was a miracle that Ichirou and Satako hadn't contacted the police yet because of Mai's disappearance. Maybe the fact that she hadn't dropped out of school was playing a factor in this. In any case, Takuya needed to be careful for two reasons now when calling to Mai. One was the people who were watching him. One was the people who weren't watching him but could overhear anyways. And he didn't want anyone to go after Mai. Her move out had come on an opportune moment.

"_Moshi moshi? Miyoshi Mai speaking."_

"Hi, Mai-chan. Takuya here."

"_Takuya-nii! How are you?"_

"I'm just fine. And you?"

"_Alright I guess. Worried sick because of Tsukiko-chan but I heard she'll be alright. My shift isn't over yet so would you tell me why you called?"_

"I have some of your mail here. When could I come to drop them off?"

"_Hmm… I don't know really… I'm busy this week just like Kouki. Maybe we can see later… You know… cherry blossoms are going to bloom soon…"_

Takuya smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huzzah! And now all the scenes from the one-shot trilogy I wrote for Takuya are in. Ain't that great? :D**

**Would you beliefe me if I told you I wrote this up in a day? My fingers practically flew on the keyboard.**

**By the way... what do you imagine Tsukiko voice to be? Please tell me, I'm curious to know. It can either be Japanese seiyuu or English VA or both. And if you were to but Tsukiko/Kage/RM in DC openings, which openings would you use in which scene would she be in?**

**And go to read my Scenario of Phantom Thief F. It's DC fic based on the vocaloid song. I wrote it a while ago. ;)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**-A'stories10:  
>Take your time. But if you decided to write them up, I'd be curious to read them :)<strong>

**-Grace F:  
>Ah, yes... The meeting is coming up eventually. I just want to drop enough hints for Tsukiko even though she is too afraid to come to the final conclusion. I mean... Would you come up with the idea that your own sibling is in the DC World with you and probably has been there for several years? XD<br>Mental vault? That sounds interesting. I need to think about it. Right now the three of them can keep each other apart quite well aside from some kicking and information stealing. I'll think about this. Good idea though.  
>Bell Tree Express explained in AN at the top. ;)  
>That's great to hear. I try to continue this fic when I have the chance. :D<br>It's alright. Long reviews are always nice. It means the reader has more or less thought about what they have to say.**

**-SunnyStormCloud:  
>Well... Shugo appeared in person though with Haibara and Agasa. Showed his personality as an teenager at last. TsukikoKage was in trouble... The usual stuff happened. Conan trusts Tsukiko a bit more again. I don't remember anything else. :P**

**-Kiara97:  
>Ah, I don't know should I hug you or run far away from you because of that comment. XD<br>But you are welcome. If you want to, I can recommend you some DC fics via PM.  
>Two days? That's fast indeed... *wonders*<br>It's great to hear you like my story and the protagonist-trio. :D I've noticed during the years how much a good plot affects the story and thus I'm working hard to make this a good fic. One of the reasons why I stopped writing after chapter 21(?) was because I had no idea how to continue onwards.  
>The situation with Mai... Tsukiko forgave her quite soon compared to Camel because she understood that Mai hadn't much experience about friends and in the end no harm was done. It was good that Takuya explained her the situation or otherwise Tsukiko might still be giving her silent treatment. What's more, Mai understands now that she did rong. Camel in the other hand... He is supposed to be a responsible adult, and FBI agent to boot and he locked Eisuke in the room with Tsukiko. He didn't bother checking if the room was empty. Imagine what could've happened if Eisuke had been some random guy. And Camel locked the door. Tsukiko spent almost the whole night unlocking it and thus lost her sleep. With Mai she only got a slight hangover. Plus I don't really like Camel so Tsukiko doesn't either, this is just more reason for her even if it sometimes seems childish. So you can see the difference between those two situations.<br>I can't wait for the reunion either. I have some scenario in my mind already but it still needs a lot of work.  
>Thank you, I try my best. :D 3<strong>

**-Kimmiko T:  
>Thank you. I hope you like this chapter too.<strong>

**-Karen:  
>Hi! It's alright. I like nicknames.<br>Thank you very much. It's great to hear you like her.  
>I skipped it because honestly I didn't really care about the movie. It might appear with Shugo's fic but I'm not sure yet. Same with Movie 16, that was awful in my opinion and I'm not much of an footballsoccer fan.  
>Because movies are officially canon(though they have potential) and aren't mentioned in manga, I keep them out too. They have some important events but unless I take them actively with me to the plot, they aren't going to get any extra mentions. It just brings too much detail. And you have to understand I'll heavily favor the movies I thought great. But yeah, Shugo might get movie 15. He is already getting 5, 6, and 12 at least.<strong>

**-OTrizy:  
>Great to hear. I hope you also liked Shugo's story.<br>Finn Power!**

**()**

**Alright, let's see when I'll write the next chapter. That will be The Cabin Trap by the way.**


End file.
